A Hunter's Soul
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Ava Faye lost her family when she was a baby. Bobby rescued and raised her as his own daughter. She grew up alongside the Winchesters and has been with them since the beginning. What happens though when angels suddenly appear? Well one things for sure, they all seem to be intrigued by her. Especially a certain blue eyed angel who has set his mind on protecting her. Castiel/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Dean is it really you?

_**Hey guys so I decided to write another supernatural story. This one actually taking place during season 4 and so on hopefully. I really wanted to write a story were Bobby has an adopted daughter and that also has a brother and sister type relationship with the Winchester boys. :) So I hope you guys like this story because I'm having really fun writing it! If you're wondering who I picture as my OC I'd say Crystal Reed. Check out my profile for the links I have for my polyvore account and the images for Ava as well. **_

_**And yes this will be a Cas/OC. Eventually.(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated." __― __Lamartine_

_Chapter 1: Dean is it really you?_

Archery had always been my go to activity when ever I needed to relieve stressful emotions. Ever since I was twelve, when my dad gave me my first crossbow, archery had been that escape route.

Taking a deep breath, I narrowed my eyes as I readied and stilled my aim focusing on the target in front of me.

After a minute of me just concentrating, I let the arrow fly watching it hit the target perfectly right in the bulls-eye.

I let a smile grew my face as I took out my earphones, ending the song that was currently playing. Which was V_iolet by Hole._

Walking up to get my arrow back I almost expected to hear someone cheer me on from behind, like they always usually did. Except there was no cheers nor claps. Only then did I remember that Dean wasn't here anymore. Sadness take over again, making my smile instantly go away. Tears began prickling in my eyes...

I miss him so much...

It's been four months since he died and I still couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't here anymore.

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't...well of course I couldn't get over it...He was like a big brother to me and along with Sam. Except now Dean was gone and Sam left to who knows where to do God knows what. He just said it was an important thing he needed to do. That was months ago and since then I haven't seen him...

The funeral we had for Dean, had to have been one of the saddest days of my life. I mean, watching Dean get buried? That just didn't seem right. This was Dean Winchester we're talking about! The same Dean Winchester who taught me how to shoot a gun or who saved me countless times on hunts. Who treated me like a younger sister, who taught me how to drive, and let me ride shot gun in his car while listening to Metallica with him...but now he was just gone...forever...and I hated that so much.

For the longest time I tried to convince myself that this was just a nightmare. That I would finally wake up, and forget about everything bad that happened. That Dean would still be here with us and everything was okay. Except the nightmare never ended making me finally face reality.

My dad and I grieved his death together and while things weren't the exactly same as before...not that I think they would ever be...things did seem to get better little by little. We told ourselves that we needed to keep moving forward, that we were still alive and shouldn't give up.

Though to be honest I think one of the reasons why I hadn't given up in life would be because of my dad. He gave me motivation to keep moving forward letting me know that there was still people out there that needed help. He would also tell me that Dean would have strongly disliked if I was mourning instead of living my life. It worked both ways though, my dad gave me motivation, just like I gave my dad motivation as well.

Since at a young age he had always told me I was a ray of sunshine, that I was able to light up a room with just my presence and smile.

Though I didn't really believe him on that statement exactly, I didn't want to argue with him and tell him he was wrong seeing as his mood was starting to improve. We were all that we had left and I would make sure to cherish that with all my life, because if there was one thing I learned from being a hunter is that family was indeed everything.

I took a deep breath making the tears that were threatening to leave my eyes go back in to hiding. I wouldn't cry. I've cried way to much already. After a few more rounds of just shooting my crossbow, I finally began to feel better even if only by a little, at least it was a start.

My stomach began rumbling letting me know I was starving. Which didn't surprise me it was almost dinner time. Not to mention I had skipped out on breakfast this morning. Grabbing my crossbow I headed inside to start working on dinner for my dad and I. It's been a while since I made dinner for us and I wanted to surprise him. Besides we both needed a home cook meal. I was really getting tired of eating take out food.

About an hour later I was almost done with dinner, when dad walked into the kitchen. "Hmm that smells good, what you making there Ava?"

"Chilli, I figured we'd have a home cooked meal. It's been a while since we've actually had one." I said smiling at him taking in his appearance. As usual my dad was wearing his trucker hat along with his typical everyday attire.

He gave me a small smile and came up to give me a hug. "Thank you honey, I appreciate it." He paused and the let out a heart felt sigh. "I know it's been a hard time...but I promise we will get through this."

I gave him another squeeze before letting go and told him. "I know we will."

When the food was finally ready, I set the plates on the table and served the both of us as we sat down together.

It was silent at first making me think that maybe I should have ate in my room, but the silence soon ended when dad told me a joke making me laugh. After that we both stared to tell each other other jokes as I started making funny faces at him.

"You know if you keep making faces like that your face is permanently gonna stay that way." He said in a joking manner.

Instead of stopping, I just continued to make funny faces at him, and his laughter only increased.

My smile brighten when I heard his laugh. It's been a while since I heard him laugh that like. I honestly thought things were looking up.

It wasn't until the next day, that I got the surprise of a lifetime...

* * *

I was upstairs in my room cleaning, when all of a sudden I heard my dad yell. That immediately caught my attention. I made my way downstairs to check on him and when I got there I saw him hang up the phone. I wondered who called that made him so angry?

"Dad is everything okay?" I asked with a raised brow seeing at how angry he was at the phone. "Who called?"

"Everything's fine honey, just some prank callers looking to get their asses beat." He grunted as he sat down on his chair taking his hat off.

"Alright." I told him, he looked really mad so I went back upstairs to let him cool down a little. I just hoped who ever called wouldn't call again. I didn't like seeing my dad in a bad mood. Especially now when things were finally getting back to normal...well as normal as they could get.

I went back to my room and continued to clean, putting away all my clothes back in the closet. Looking at all my clothes on the floor I started thinking about my style of clothing. For an eighteen year old girl my choice of clothing was not like the typical all american girl. I never really cared for fashion, never really got into the whole dressing up kind of thing. My whole life I have been surround around men so I grew accustomed with their style of clothing. Which consisted of t-shirts, flannels, jeans, and boots. I got use to wearing the hand me downs from the boys, like Dean's and Sam's old t-shirts. So in a way I guess I have always been a tomboy, not that it bothered me or anything. It's not like I can go out hunting with heels and a skirt. Although now thinking about it I'm pretty sure I have a blouse and dress hidden somewhere deep in my closet, but I only wore those unless I _absolutely_ had to. I sighed and looked around my room, noticing how everything was still the same way from when I had first decorated it.

Dean had helped me picked out the color and kept insisting in helping me paint the room saying I wasn't able to do all by myself. So I let him help me paint the room the color I wanted. Which happened to be a light color blue. It reminded me of the ocean for some reason and after it was finished I immediately feel in love with the room. I remember thanking him and his response just being a shrug saying, _"It's no problem, kiddo."_ Even though I always hated it whenever he called me kiddo, I would give anything just to hear his voice again...

I immediately shook my head away from that memory and thoughts...

Choking back the lump I had in my throat, I quickly moved around the room focusing on anything to get my mind away from thinking about Dean. I eyed my dresser opened it and began shoving my clothes in there, not caring if they were folded neatly or not. There clothes it's like they would care either way.

The knock on the door downstairs made me stop from the task I was doing.

I lifted my head up and furrowed my eyebrows together inquisitively. Who was knocking? I started going over my in head mentally if we were having any visitors over today but no one came to mind.

My question was answered as soon as I heard his voice...I let out a huge gasp dropping the remaining clothes I had in my hand onto the floor. I knew instantly who that voice belonged to...but it couldn't have been possible he was dead.

Without even giving it a second thought I quickly picked up my crossbow that was next to my bed and ran downstairs taking a stance next to my dad.

Looking up to see who was in front of me, made my body suddenly become frozen with shock and disbelief. A feeling of aghast hit me hard in my stomach.

There in front of me looking alive as ever was Dean.

Dean...

No! I shook my head thinking this was him, it had to be some sort of shapeshifter.

Frowning I pointed my crossbow ready to shoot the impostor.

His eyes widen in panic and lifted his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa whoa! Don't shoot it's me I swear!"

When I didn't lower my crossbow he continued. "Your name is Ava Singer, your real last name though is Faye! Bobby saved you when your parents died from a demon attack! You grew up alongside Sam and I, I took you out on hunts with me! I taught you how to drive and I've even let you drive my car remember! It was on your birthday and I never let anyone else do that! You're the closest thing I have for a little sister!" He said giving me a pleading look. "Kiddo, it's me I swear..."

After listening to everything he just said I froze and lowered my crossbow down a little.

The only people who would know all that information about me would be my family. As for the car one only Dean knew about that because I had been sixteen at the time and I remembered I kept begging him to let me drive his car even though he kept saying no. He eventually caved in and gave me permission to drive, it was one of the greatest memories I had of us together. Not to mention he knew I wasn't Bobby's biological daughter, and knew my real last name as well. He even called me kiddo...

"Dean...?" I said my voice quivered letting tears blur my vision.

He gave me a warm smile. "Yeah, Ava its me."

Before I could say anything else though my dad lunged at him with a knife. Dean immediately got a hold of it though.

"You're a revenant then!" Dad exclaimed to him.

"If I was either of those could I do this with a silver knife." Dean said while rolling up his sleeve proceeding to cut himself.

We waited to see if he burned or hissed but nothing happened.

I immediately dropped my weapon not caring for it as I ran up to him giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, it's you! It's really you!" I exclaimed letting the tears fall down my face and onto his shoulder.

He hugged me back and lifted me off the ground spinning me a little. God, I missed his hugs...

After a few minutes of us hugging he put me down on the ground as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, Ava it's really me, I really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dean." I admitted to him with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can't believe your really here!"

He put his hands on my faces and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off my cheeks, giving me a smile before my dad came up to us. I then watched as he gave Dean a hug of his own.

"It's good to see you boy." Dad said with a smile.

"Yeah you too." Dean said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But...how did you bust out?" Dad questioned him. I was wondering that myself as well, how did Dean bust out?

"I don't know, I just uh woke up in a pine bo-" Dean said before dad threw holy water into his face.

Dean then turned to him with a annoyed face. "I'm not a demon either, you know." He said while spitting out the water that got into his mouth.

My dad only shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, can't be to sure."

I tried not to smile but failed. It was just amusing to see Dean and my dad together. It was the old times, before Dean went to hell. It seemed to good to be true, and it made me wonder back to the original question we all had. which was, how did Dean get out of hell?


	2. Chapter 2: An Angel of the Lord

_**Hey guys here's chapter 2! Ava finally meets the mysterious person who pulled Dean out of hell in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"All God's angels come to us disguised." __― __James Russell Lowell_

_Chapter 2: An Angel of the Lord_

After giving Dean a towel to dry off his face, the three of us kept trying to come up with explanations to how he was alive again, but we kept running into dead ends. "That don't make a lick of sense." Dad said walking back to the living room with Dean and I following him.

"Yeah, yeah you're preaching to to the choir." Dean said as he was cleaning his face.

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you'd been buried four months." Dad exclaimed before he continued on. "I mean, even if you did somehow slip from hell and back into your meat suit_―_"

"I know. I should look like a Thriller video reject." Dean admitted to my dad and I.

That made me cringe. I mean picturing Dean as a rotted old corpse was not a pretty image to have in mind.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked him gently.

"I remember I was a hell hound's chew toy and then light's out." He said shrugging. "Then I come to six feet under, that was it."

I took a seat next to my dad, as I processed everything that he was saying.

"Sam's number's not working he's not uh_―_" Dean uttered.

"Oh, he's alive as far as we know." Dad said to him while I nodded towards Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "Good." He looked relieved for a second before he thought over everything my dad just told him. "Wait, what do you mean?" He asked opening his eyes and looked up towards us. "As far as we know?"

"Dean we haven't talked to him for months." I admitted sadly to him.

Dean then stared at my dad as if he had gone crazy. "You're kidding? You just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it." Dad said while getting up from his seat.

"Bobby, you should have been looking after him." Dean said sounding surprised that he would have left Sam go off by himself.

Dad did try to go after Sam, trust me he did, but he just wouldn't have it. I even tried getting through to him, but nothing worked. Like dad said, Sam was dead set on it.

Dad looked at Dean with a serious look on his face. "I tired, hell even Ava tried getting through to him, but your brother was as stubborn as ever." He took a pause and then sighed. "These last months haven't been exactly easy you know, for him, me or Ava."

"Dean...we had to bury you." I whispered to him.

Dean looked at me with a sad look on his face, as he gave me a squeeze on my shoulder. I think this was a gesture that let me know he wasn't upset with me.

He then turned towards my dad. "Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned, you know the usual drill." Dad admitted to him. "But Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." Dean said as he was looking over himself.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow." Dad told him. "That's about all he said to us before he left."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"He was quiet, like real quiet and then he left." I told Dean looking at him. "Wouldn't return dad's call, not even mine."

"We tried to find him, but he don't want to be found." Dad muttered to Dean.

Dean then look a deep breath rubbing his forehead. "Damn it Sammy."

"What?" Dad asked him.

"Oh he got me home okay." Dean said rubbing his chin, "But whatever he did, it was bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Dad questioned him.

"You should of seen the grave site, it was like a nuke went off." Dean explained to us while I tried to picture how it must have looked like in my mind. "Then there was this-force, this presence that I don't know, it-it blew past me at a fill up joint." He uttered and pulled up his sleeve. "And then this."

I gasped as soon as I saw the red hand print that was on his shoulder. "Holy cow!" The mark was definitely left by a person or by something that took a human's form. It was red and it looked like it hurt...a lot...

"What in the hell?" Dad exclaimed shocked by the hand print as well.

"Yeah, it's like a demon just yanked me or rode me out." Dean said while still holding up his sleeve.

"But why?" Dad asked.

I had the same question. There was no way a demon would do something nice like getting Dean out of hell. There had to be a reason behind this...

"To hold up their end of the bargain." Dean roughly stated.

My eyes opened wide when I heard what he was suggesting. "Dean... you don't think Sammy has something to do with this do you?"

Dean turned to me to give me a sad nod. "It's what I would have done."

I nodded my head at him because it was true. He would have done it within a heartbeat.

* * *

Finding Sam wasn't actually as hard as I thought it would be. All Dean needed to do was turn on the GPS on Sam's cell phone and bam we got his location, which was at Pontiac, Illinois. Which happened to be not that far away from where Dean popped up.

Once we got there Dean knocked on the motel door and we waited for it to be answered.

I could hear the music that was playing inside the room, making me want to dance but I stilled my movements.

The door opened revealing a dark haired girl who was only wearing a tank top and underwear. This view instantly made me blush and I quickly looked away. Seeing people indecent had always made me blush and this girl was sure showing a lot of skin.

"So where is it?" The girl asked us impatiently.

"Where's what?" Dean asked confused as to what the dark haired girl was talking about.

"The pizza that takes two guys and a teenage girl to deliver." She said in an obvious voice.

That immediately got my attention and I looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Excuse me but I'm eighteen so technically I'm an adult, not a teenager." God I always hated it when people thought I was still a kid. I was eighteen now not eight...

The girl gave me a small smirk and an eye roll.

_Weird..._ I thought to myself. I then remembered her indecency and looked away again.

Dean looked around us and then back to the girl. "I think we got the wrong room."

Just as we were about to leave Sam walked into the room.

"Hey is_― _" He began saying before freezing once he saw Dean.

Sam had a look of disbelief on his face. He looked from Dean to me and then to my dad, before he turned his attention back on to Dean.

"Hey ya Sammy." Dean said with a small smile, his voice full of emotion.

Dean then walked into the room and Sam immediately lunged at him with a knife making the girl scream.

"Who are you?!" Sam yelled as dad and I tried to get him off Dean.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean yelled back at Sam.

"Do what?!" Sam snapped at him.

"It's him Sam!" Dad said while trying to keep him still.

"Sammy! It's really him we've been through this already. I swear it's really Dean." I told him and as soon as he heard that he stopped fighting against us.

Sam looked at Dean warily and emotionally. "But_―_"

"I know." Dean said and then smiled. "I look fantastic huh?"

Sam then brought Dean into a hug. I saw the way Sam grabbed onto Dean as if he would of disappeared into thin air, making me smile and happy that they were able to see each other again. An older brother reuniting with his little brother, it made my heart patter with love.

After the embrace ended, we realized that the girl was still here.

"So are you two like together?" She asked making me giggle a little, but I covered it up with a cough.

"What?" Sam said with his eyebrows raised. "No! He's my brother."

She looked at them and stuttered. "Oh_―_oh I got it I guess. Should I go?"

"Yeah yeah that's probably a good idea." Sam agreed with her as she started putting on her clothes, making me look away yet again.

She then headed towards the door with Sam walking with her. "So call me." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah sure thing Kathy." Sam said to her leaning on the side of the door.

The girl's smile instantly went away and a frown appeared instead. "It's Christie." She corrected him.

Ohh now that must be awkward... God it was like watching a road crash happening right in front of me. Poor girl...

Sam gave her a small apologetic smile. "Right."

She then walked away and Sam closed the door walking back to us.

Dean had his arms crossed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sam. "So tell me what'd it cost?"

Sam gave Dean a look and chuckled. "The girl? I don't pay Dean."

I almost laughed at his comment but remembered that this was a serious discussion we were having with Sam.

"That's not funny Sam. What'd it cost you to get me out, was it your soul or was it something worse?" Dean asked him with a raised voice obviously not liking the way Sam was dodging the question.

Sam looked at Dean with an annoyed face, as he caught on to what he was suggesting. "You think I made a deal?

"That's exactly what we think." Dad said with a serious tone in his voice.

Sam looked at me. "Do you too, Ava?"

My silence must have been an answer for him, because he shook his head at me in disappointment.

"Well I didn't."

Dean was still giving him a hard glare. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Sam replied back to him.

Dean however continued on with his interrogation. "So what now? I'm off the hook, and you're on, is that it?" You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this!"

Sam got up from his seat and yelled at him. "Look Dean I wish I had done it all right."

Dean suddenly grabbed Sam by shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down! Now tell me the truth!"

I watched as Sam got out of Dean's hold and snapped back at him.

"I tried everything! That's the truth. I tried opening the devil's gate. Hell I tried to bargain Dean, but no demon would deal all right?" He said sounding so much like he was in pain. Which I think he really was. "You were rotting in hell for months-for months and I couldn't stop it."

My heart began aching with the scene that happening right in front of me.

"Dean, I'm sorry but it wasn't me alright." Sam said his voice shaky with sadness.

Dean looked taken back by the heart felt confession and his eyes softened at him. "You don't have to apologize Sammy I believe you."

I was glad that they weren't fighting anymore, but that still left out an important question.

"Don't get me wrong_―_I'm glad Sam's soul remains intact...but that does raise a sticky question." Dad said to Dean.

"If he didn't pull me out then what did?" Dean said out loud for all of us to hear.

Leaving us to wonder yet again what in the world we were dealing with...

* * *

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging up my grave." Dean asked Sam as he opened the beer Sam had given him.

Sam had given my dad a beer as well but when he came up to me he gave me a small smile, before handing me a water bottle instead. I gave him a grateful smile in return. I didn't like alcohol at all and I was still under age anyways.

"Well once I figured I couldn't save you, um I started hunting down Lilith, looking for some payback." Sam said taking a sip from his beer.

My Dad looked at him with disbelief and scoffed. "What? All by yourself, who do you think you are? Your old man?"

"Yeah, I mean what were you thinking Sammy?" I said to him shocked my his confession, he could have gotten himself killed!

"Yeah I'm sorry Bobby, Ava, I should have called. It's just I've been pretty messed up lately." He sheepishly said to us.

Dean picked up a pink bra making me blush and I looked away from the undergarment he was holding. "Yeah Sammy, I feel your pain." He told him, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Sam cleared his voice ready to change the subject, which I thankful for. " Anyways uh_―_I was checking these demons out of Tennessee and out of nowhere they took a hard left and booked up here."

"When?" asked Dean.

"Yesterday morning." Sam replied back at him.

"When I busted out." Dean said looking back at dad and me.

"Do you think these demons are here because of you?" Dad asked him.

"But why?" Sam wondered.

Dean looked just as lost at us and raised his voice sounding frustrated. "I don't know! Some bad ass demon drags me out and now this? It's got to be connected somehow."

Dad then asked Dean while squinting his eyes at him. "How you feeling anyways?"

I looked at Dean since I was wondering that too. He hadn't really told us how he was feeling since he escaped from hell and I was starting to become concerned.

Dean just shrugged. "I'm a little hungry."

I shook my head. "No, I mean do you feel like yourself?"

Dad then clarified what I was trying to ask Dean. "Anything strange or different?"

Dean turned to face my dad and looked mad. "What? Or demonic? Bobby, I told you it's me."

"Yeah well listen no demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their heart, something is up." Dad told him what he was thinking, hake he telling him what everyone was thinking.

"He's right Dean no demon would do this just because it was a good deed something has to be up." I said backing up my dad.

"We don't know what there planning, but we have a pile of question and no shovel." Sam said and then sighed. "We need help."

I looked up at them when I thought of something. "Dad what about Auntie Pam?"

The boys turned their heads at me ."Whose Pam?" Dean asked.

"She's a psychic I know whose a few miles from here, maybe she's heard something." Dad said to me giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Good thinking sweetie."

"Hell yeah, worth a shot." Dean exclaimed excitedly towards us.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Dad said and went up to make a call.

I was glad we were gonna visit Auntie Pam. It's been a while since I'd last seen her. I just wished it was under better circumstances.

As we all got up I saw Sam stop Dean and watched as he gave him back his amulet.

He kept it this whole time? That's great because I know how much Dean liked it.

Dean took a hold of my hand as we began walking away. That was until Sam stopped him.

"Hey Dean." He said looking on the floor sheepishly. "What was it like?"

Dean looked at Sam and said. "What? Hell?" Dean looked at Sam. " I don't know. I must have blacked out because I don't remember a damn thing."

There was something about the way Dean had answered Sam's question, that immediately told me he wasn't being honest with him. Instead of saying anything out loud though I gave Dean's hand a squeeze.

He didn't say back to me but instead I felt him squeeze my hand back, almost like letting me know he was thankful that I didn't call him out on his lie. This was something he needed to tell on his own time.

* * *

We got to Auntie Pam's house in the morning and once we arrived my dad knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, Auntie Pam answered the door. "Bobby!" She cried out happy her voice full of joy.

She gave my dad a hug that lifted him off the ground.

_Wow._

She must be working out cause my dad isn't a light man to be just lifted off the ground.

She then turned towards me and gave me a bright smile, before bringing me into a tight hug. "Oh my goodness look at you, Ava! You're turning into such a beautiful young lady." She said ending the hug getting a better look at me. "I still can't believe you haven't found yourself a boyfriend."

At that comment my dad along with the boys faces darkened a little.

_Geez they were so over protective sometimes I swear.._.

"Although, I know why boys would be afraid to be near you if I had bodyguards like that around me too." She said giving me a wink.

I blushed and gave her a smile. "It's nice to see you Auntie Pam. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too honey." She said hugging me again before turning to look at Dean and Sam. "So are these the boys?"

"Sam, Dean this is Pamela Barnes, best physic in the state." Dad said introducing them to each other.

The boys greeted her while she looked them up and down.

_"Mmm, mmm, mmm."_ Auntie Pam said winking at me before turning back towards Dean.

"Dean Winchester out of the fire and into the frying pan huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so." Dean said smirking at her.

She smiled at him before nodding at us. "Come on in."

"So you hear anything?" Dad asked as we entered the house.

Auntie Pam sighed. "Well I Ouija-ed, my way through a dozen spirit , no one seems to know who broke your boy out or why."

"Okay so then what's next?" I asked her raising my brows.

"A seance I think, see if we can see who did the deed."

The boys just nodded but dad didn't seem so sure.

"You're not gonna summon the thing are ya?" He asked with a worried tone.

"No, I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball with out the crystal." Auntie Pam said smiling as she tapped his cheek.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm game."

The boys followed her while dad just sighed.

"Don't worry dad well be okay." I said trying to reassure him, although I wasn't so sure everything was going to be okay.

He just gave me a thankful smile following me as we made are way to the living room.

* * *

We were all sitting around the table ready for the seance to began.

Auntie Pam took a deep breath and said. "Alright take each others hands."

I took a hold of my dad's hands and Sam's as well

"I need to touch something our mystery monster touch." She said grabbing something that made Dean jump from his seat.

"Whoa! Well he didn't touch me there." Dean yelped.

Auntie Pam just shrugged he shoulders innocently and chuckled. "My mistake."

I giggled and looked at Sam and saw as he was trying not to laugh. While my dad just rolled his eyes at us.

Dean rolled up his sleeve to reveal the red hand print again letting Auntie Pam to touch it.

"I invoke conjure and and command you to appear unto me before this circle. I invoke conjure and command you to appear unto me before this circle." She said out loud her voice no longer held that laughter it had before and she was all serious as her eyes closed as she was concentrating.

The television then turned on by itself.

For a second I thought I heard another voice say it's name, but I must have imagined it...

And then I heard it again only this time I heard it perfectly clear.

_"My name is Castiel."_

I head it say out loud making me gasp.

Auntie Pam must have heard it too because she called out its name as well. "Castiel?"

_"Turn back now." _I heard the commanding voice say back to her.

"Castiel?" Dean said as he opened his eyes.

"It's name it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She said to Dean as he closed his eyes again. "No sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy."

I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore because I had this feeling something bad was about to happen.

The table then began to shake and the TV static started getting louder.

"Auntie Pam, maybe you should stop." I told her with an worried tone.

"I almost got it, I command you show me your face!" She yelled at the mysterious creature.

_"Please I am warning you, turn back now."_ The voice said again this time sounding like it was pleading with her, and I knew immediately someone was going to get hurt.

"Auntie Pam please stop!" I begged her.

"I invoke conjure and command you to show me your face!"

The candle flames rose and I watched as her eyes became bright with a white light and saw how they were burned out.

I gasped when she fell unto the floor and I quickly went to her side to offer her support.

"Call 9-1-1!" Dad yelled.

Sam got up from his seat and ran up to get the phone, calling for help.

Auntie Pam then opened her eyes and started crying out. "I can't see, I can't see!"

I just started holding her trying to take away as much pain as possible giving her comfort.

Dean looked up to dad and I giving us a hard look saying that whatever this thing was it was not good.

Just what could make someone eyes burn out? What kind of monster is this?

All I could remember was it's name and it's voice...

* * *

I decided to go with my dad declining the boy's offer to go eat something. I really wanted to know how Auntie Pam was doing.

I still couldn't what had happen out of my head. I mean, I heard it's voice and other than Auntie Pam I was the only one, but how come?

Who in the world was this _Castiel_?

If it burned out Auntie Pam's eyes then what other things is it be able to do to us.

Those thoughts came to a halt as soon as I saw my dad walking towards me.

I got up from my seat and walked towards him, meeting him half way. "Is she okay? She's alive right?" I asked with a pleading tone. "Please tell me she's still alive."

Dad took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes she alive, she's stable and in the ICU."

"That's good." I said releasing a breath I was holding in, my eyes widening. "Her eyes though ...is she?" I asked not being able to finish my question.

Dad frowned and scratched his neck. "Unfortunately no. She won't be able to see again."

I felt the tears fall unto my cheeks upon hearing the terrible news. "Dad...what is this thing that could have made her eyes burn out?"

Dad gave me a concerned look before shaking his head. "I don't know honey, I really don't know."

When I didn't reply back to him he brought me into a hug.

Auntie Pam didn't deserve this, not at all. She was just trying to help us.

* * *

My dad and I decided to go back to the motel to check on the boys.

Just as we were walking towards the room the walls started to shake as if an earthquake were happening. Each time we were getting closer to the room it got worse. The shaking wasn't what got to me but it was the fact that I was hearing that voice again...

_"Dean can you hear me?"_ I heard the voice call out to Dean.

My dad immediately ran into the boys room and opened the door.

_"Dean say something letting me know you can."_ The voice was clearer now that I was in the room.

"Dean!" Dad yelled when we entered the room making the voice stop along with the shaking.

I gasped once I saw the damage inside the room.

The strange quiet peaceful voice that I had heard had done this to the room? It looked like a bomb went off in here. There was glass everywhere and the ceiling tiles were on the floor.

Poor Dean had his ears covered and looked to be in pain. He must have not been able to hear the same thing I did.

Which made me wonder why every time the voice spoke I heard something entirely different than instead of the screeching pain noises Dean had heard.

* * *

Dean and I were in dad's car, with me in the back seat and Dean riding shot gun.

We listened as Dean lied to Sam about where we were going.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" My dad asked him as he was driving the car.

"Yeah Dean why did you lie?" I asked him as well.

"Because he'll try to stop us." He stated simply back to us.

"Try to stop us from doing what?" I asked him completely confused.

"From summoning this thing."

I immediately sat straight in my seat and froze in fear.

He wanted to summon this thing? After witnessing it burn Auntie Pam's eyes out? Was he out of his mind?!

"It's time we face it head on." He told us looking out the car window.

"You can not be serious?" Dad said with his mouth wide open.

"As a heart attack." Dean smirked. "It's high noon baby."

"Dean we don't know what this thing is! I mean it could be a demon or who knows what." I explained to him trying to control the fear in my voice.

"That's why we gotta be ready for anything." He said taking out Ruby's knife and my eyes widened seeing at how determined he was about this. "We got the big time magic knife, you got arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea." Dad muttered to him shaking his head

"Took the words right out of my mouth dad." I said trying to understand why Dean would want to do this.

Dean nodded his head at us." I couldn't agree more but what other choice do we have?"

"Umm, we could choose to _live_?" I said nonchalantly.

Dean sighed. "Whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know right? Well I got no no place to hide, I could either get caught with my pants down again or we can make our stand."

He was right...I mean we had to face in eventually right? Might as well be when were ready and not unarmed. Finally understanding why he wanted to do this I caved in and let out a deep sigh. "Alright fine, I'll help." Dean gave me a nod, letting me know he appreciated it.

"Dean we could use Sam for this." Dad said looking at him on the side.

Dean just shook his head. "No he's better off where he is, besides we have Ava here and she's the next best thing."

"Aww geez, thanks Dean I'm glad to know I come in second place." I uttered to him rolling my eyes.

Dean just smirked at me. "You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

We arrived at a abandoned barn and began unloading all the arsenal and weapons we had in the car inside.

I started helping dad spray paint the walls and floor on the barn while trying not to cough. The smell was pretty bad and I tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"That's a hell of an art project you guys got going on there." Dean said standing near the table examining all the weapons we brought.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe." Dad stated to him. "How you doing?"

"Stakes, Iron, Silver, Salt, A knife_―_I mean we're pretty much set to catch and kill a thing I've ever heard of." Dean informed us.

"Forgot one thing there Dean." I told him as I took out my crossbow.

Dean smiled. "You and that crossbow I almost forgot how attached you are to it."

I smiled at him. "You know it, so whatever it is were prepared to take it on."

Dad still didn't look happy about this and shook his head. "This is still a bad idea."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, Bobby I heard you the first 10 times."

Dad just gave him a look but Dean ignored it. "What do you say, we ring the dinner bell?"

Dad reluctantly moved to the other table to stand next to the bowl and started doing the ritual to bring in whatever this creature was to us.

_"Amate Spiritus Obscure..."_

* * *

I started to get really nervous from waiting for this creature to appear. We had been waiting here for a good while now and I was beginning to feel anxious.

I saw how Dean was just twirling his knife while my dad just whistled.

While I just started to grip and ungrip the hold I had on my crossbow feeling as my hands began to get sweaty from the anticipation.

Dean sighed and looked up towards my dad. "You sure you did the ritual right?"

The only response he got from us was our _'Are you kidding me' _glares.

Of course dad did the ritual right, even I wouldn't doubt him.

"Sorry, touch touchy huh?" He said while waving his hands at us in an apologetic way.

All of a sudden the wind started to rumble and the ceiling started to quake as well.

We immediately got to our weapons.

"Wishful thinking but it's just the wind." Dean said to dad and me.

As soon as he said that, the lights on top of us all started to burst and go out.

"Uhhh, Dean something tells me that's definitely not the wind." I said sounding a little scared. Okay so maybe a whole lot scared.

The barn door then opened and we all raised our weapons ready to shoot this creature.

When I heard someone walking in I expected a monster to appear. What I didn't except to see was a man wearing a tan trench coat to walk in instead. His hair was dark and tousled, but what made me notice him first were the color of his eyes. They were a dark blue color and when I stared at them, I couldn't help but think of the ocean.

Was this creature or should I say _man_ the same one that caused my Auntie's Pam eyes to burn out?

I shook my head of those thoughts and readied my aim and shot my first arrow at him. I watched the arrow hit him, but nothing seemed to affect him not even the gun shots Dean and dad were firing at himh. I then saw him pull my arrow out and dropped it to the floor, leaving us with are mouths opened from shock.

I saw as he approached Dean with a curious look on his face.

Dean backed away until he close to the other table. "Who are you?" He said narrowing his eyes at the mysterious man.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said finally letting us hear his voice. Which happened to be _very_ deep.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows together. "Yeah, thanks for that." He said sarcastically to the man.

The man just nodded thinking he was actually being thanked.

Dean then got a hold of Ruby's knife and I watched as he stabbed the man right in the heart. I watched in shock as the man didn't even flinch or show any signs of pain instead he looked like he was annoyed at Dean for stabbing him. He then took a hold of the knife and pulled it out letting it drop to the floor.

Dean then turned to look at Dad and me. My dad was about to hit the man with the crow bar, when all of a sudden the man grabbed the crow bar and put two fingers on his head making him pass out and fall onto the floor.

I panicked and let go of my weapon dropping to the floor, checking to see if my dad still had a heart beat. I immediately felt relief and sighed when I felt a pulse._ Thank God._ I then looked up only to find out the man was now staring at me.

His gaze felt warm on me and for some reason he stared at me, almost as if he knew me. Finding his staring uncomfortable, I started moving closer to Dean and once I was in arms reach Dean immediately put me behind him.

The man who was still staring at me with his blue eyes turned his attention to Dean. "We need to talk Dean." The man then looked at me almost like he was contemplating something before he moved his gaze back to Dean. "Alone."

"You're not gonna touch her." Dean snarled at the man as he still had a protective stance over me.

The man just gave him a small nod. "Your friend is alive."

Dean gave him a look saying he didn't believe him.

"He's right Dean, I checked he has a pulse." I told him pulling on his sleeve.

Dean nodded his head at me letting me know he heard me before looking back at the man. "Who are you?"

"Castiel." He said nonchalantly as he was looking at some book on the table. For some reason the he way he said his name gave me goose bumps all over my body. Castiel immediately looked up at me as if he sensed what I just felt and once again started looking at me with that piercing gaze of his almost as if he were analyzing me.

Dean obvious not liking that he was staring at me once again blocked me from his view and asked his question again. "Yeah I figured that much. I mean, what are you?"

Realizing that he wasn't being able to see me anymore Castiel turned his attention towards Dean and answered his question." I'm an angel of the lord." He stated as if that was something he said everyday. While Dean and I stood there in shock and I gasped bringing a hand to my mouth.

He was an _angel_? This mysterious blue eyed man was an actual angel? I mean, I always believed God was real and angels too, but this angel burned Auntie Pam's eye out. That doesn't seem angelic at all.

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing." Dean said anger taking over his voice.

Castiel then moved to the side were I was standing letting his gaze fall onto me again quickly before looking back at dean with a pointed look. "This is your problem Dean, you have no faith."

All of a sudden I heard thunder rumbling. I looked back to where Castiel was standing and I watched as the shadow outline of black wings appeared from his back, spreading wide for us to see. I stared at him with disbelief in my eyes. Even if it was a shadow outline, I could still tell that his wings were long and beautiful. I wanted to touch them but I got a hold of my thoughts and actions, throwing them to the side. The thunder then ended and his wings quickly went away.

After the witnessing what he just saw, Dean composed himself before glaring back at Castiel. "Some angel you are, you burned some poor women's eyes."

Castiel looked to the floor with a guilty look on his face and then sighed looking back us again. "I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be overwhelming to some people and so can my real voice but you already knew that." He said staring at Dean.

"You mean the gas station? And the motel room? That was you talking?" Dean said, Castiel just gave him a nod. "Buddy next time lower the volume."

"That was my mistake, certain people." He then turned his attention on to me. "Special people can perceive my true visage I thought you were one of them, I was wrong." He said as he was stilling staring at me.

Was he implying I was special since I was able to hear his true voice? What did that mean for me?

As if he was able to hear what I was thinking Castiel gave me to what looked like a reassuring nod.

"And what visage are you in now how? What holy tax accountant?" Dean scoffed at him.

Castiel gave him a what looked like an bemused expression while looking down at himself. "This? This is a vessel."

"Your're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean said with an accusing tone.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel simply replied to him.

Dean still not believing him continued his ongoing questions. "Look pal I'm not buying what your selling so who are you really?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him confused as to why he wasn't believing him. "I told you."

Dean just scoffed his jaw clenching. "Right and why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

I saw how Castiel moved to be closer to us. "Good things do happen Dean." He replied back to him.

Dean just shook his head at him. "Not in my experience." I sighed grabbing his hand gave it a squeeze.

"What's the matter?" Castiel questioned him. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean didn't answer and instead asked him another question. "Why'd you do it?"

Castiel's face became serious. "Because God command it, because we have work for you."

After he said that Dean's hand gave me a light squeeze and I felt Castiel staring at me again.

Now I had a new question in my mind. What does God have planned out for Dean?


	3. Chapter 3: Damn Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed and favored this story it means a lot to me! ****Btw for those who have messaged me to asking who I see as my OC I just picture Crystal Reed as Ava :)**

* * *

_"The only beautiful thing in the world whose beauty lasts for ever is a pure, fair soul." __― __Bram Stoker_

_ Chapter 3: Damn Ghosts_

After the showdown that happened last night_―_which was still playing in my mind by the way_―_the four of us were now back at the house trying to get some research down. Well dad and I were anyways. Dean and Sam were discussing about the events that happened last night involving a certain man in a tan trench coat. Dad was sitting at his desk reading a large book, while I was sitting at the couch reading information about angels.

So I read, read, and read until something interesting popped up.

Apparently from the book I was reading an angel can pull out a soul from the pit.

Now that was indeed useful information.

I got up from the couch and showed the book to my dad. "Hey dad take a look at this."

He took a look at the book I had and his face lit up. "Well take a look at that, good eye honey."

I smiled and then looked towards Dean and Sam. "Hey guys." I tried calling to them but I guess they couldn't hear me from their discussion they were having.

Dad rolled his eyes at them. "You two chuckle heads want to keep arguing religion, or do want to come take a look at what Ava found."

They got out from the kitchen and came to stand next to dad and I. "We got stacks of lore, biblical, pre-biblical, some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." I told them while holding out the book for them to see.

"What else?" Dean asked.

Dad then raised his eyebrows at him in confusion. "What else what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean clarified at us.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as we can tell nothing." Dad retorted back to him.

I looked up at Dean and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

Sam on the other hand was trying to stay positive. "Dean this is good news."

"How?" Dean asked not believing him one bit.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys you know?" Sam asked sounding optimistic.

Oh Sammy, always looking on the bright side. That's something I always admired about him.

Dean didn't. Not by how he was handling all this. I saw him roll his eyes at Sam. "Okay say its true, say angels exist. Then what? There's a God?"

"Well." I said speaking up. "If angels exist why can't God? It's a huge possibility."

"At this point Vegas money's on yeah." Dad agreed with me.

Dean then started laughing and shaking his head. " I don't know guys."

"Okay look, I know you're not all choirboy about all this stuff but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam said to him.

"Proof? Proof that there's a God out there, that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry but I'm not buying it." Dean said agitated.

"But Dean why not?" I asked him confused as to why he would think that, he was a good man of course God would care about him.

Dean sighed. "Because why me? If there is a God out there why would he give a crap about me?!"

Oh Dean...

It made me sad that he thought that way about himself.

"Dean_―_" Sam tried to interrupt him.

"I mean, I've saved some people okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." Dean argued back to us.

"Apparently you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Sam said trying to convince him.

"Well that creeps me out." Dean admitted to us."I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties much less by God."

Sam just crossed his arms. "Well to bad Dean because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

Dean looked at dad and I saw an expression on his face that I couldn't quite place before he cleared his throat. "All right what do we know about angels?"

Dad then handed me the books he had and I grabbed them dropping them onto the table. "Start reading boys." I told them with a smile on my face.

I knew how much Dean hated researching so I waited for his reaction.

Almost immediately I saw the look of annoyance on him before he turned to Sam and pointed his finger at him. "You're gonna get me some pie." He then took the first book on the stack and walked towards the kitchen.

I laughed as he walked away before Sam called my name. "You want anything, Ava?"

I smiled at him for being so polite, that's Sammy for yeah. "No thanks I'm just going to do some research as well."

With that he took off and I got a book from the stack and started reading.

* * *

I was in my room doing research and I was already on my fourth book. I read so much information about angels, that I thought my head was going to explode.

Except none of it was really useful.

I was so into the book that I almost didn't notice the feeling of being watched.

_Almost _ being the key word because as soon as I felt it I panicked and turned around quickly.

Only there was nothing behind me...maybe I was just imagining it. All this reading and sleeping late at night was finally catching up to me I guess.

Yeah that was probably it.

Except I still felt like I was being watched...gosh get it together Ava.

That thought went away when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Once the door opened I saw Dean come in looking over the room with a smile on his face. "Ahh, exactly like I remember it."

"Yeah, kinda didn't want to change anything you know?" I told him smiling. "For nostalgia or whatever."

He laughed as he came to take a seat next to my bed.

"Hey has Sam come back with your pie yet?"

"Nah, not yet he better not forget it though." Dean shook his head grinning.

"Dean when has Sam ever forgotten the pie?" I said giggling.

"True but there's a first time for everything."

I looked back to my book. "So find anything useful?" He asked me.

I put the book down and focused my attention on him. "Honestly no... interesting yeah but nothing that we could use, sorry." I told him with a frown.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart. I'm sure we'll find something eventually." He said as he gave my shoulder a pat.

"Hey Ava, I just wanted to say thanks-about not telling Sam-well you know about..." He uttered out as his words were finding a hard time coming out correctly.

I knew immediately what he was talking about.

"You're welcome." I said taking his hand in mine. "You don't have to worry about me telling him by the way. I'll let ya do that on your own time."

He looked back up at me and gave me a grateful nod giving my hand a squeeze.

I then looked into his green eyes. "If you ever need someone to talk though or you know just be around to vent... I'm here for you."

Which was true I would always be there for Dean. I would always be there for my family.

Dean just looked at me before giving me a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Ava, you always manage to make me feel better, even if its only for a little while."

I brought him into a hug which he gladly returned back to me.

When the hug ended he looked much better. "So... how have you been these last four months? You kept Bobby in check?"

"Well they weren't exactly easy, probably the saddest months in my life...but we kept moving forward cause I knew that's what you would of wanted. As for my dad, I kept him in check always took away the alcohol when he got to carried away." I told him remembering the nights were dad would drink himself to sleep, while I put him to bed and took care of him. I didn't blame him though many people grieved differently. I just always made sure it wasn't to the point were he would hurt himself.

Dean looked sheepishly towards the floor. "Yeah, Bobby told me about the alcohol and how you were always there."

"Of course I was there. I'm his daughter. I'll will always be there for him, for you and Sam as well." I told him with a serious voice. " You guys are like my older brothers."

He looked proud as to what I just said and gave me a smile. "I know you would, and I see you as the little sister I always wanted. Even when you're annoying me."

"Which is only fifty percent of the time right?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Try ninety percent of the time sweetheart." He said smirking at me.

I playfully shoved his shoulder while he playfully shoved me back.

"So how did you handle it? I mean the pain..." Dean asked me with a concern face. "You didn't_―_I mean, turn to alcohol right or anything else as an escape route right?"

I shook my head almost immediately. "No! Of course not Dean. I wouldn't ever turn to alcohol or anything harmful." I stared right at him to let him know I was serious.

"Then how did you handle all that pain?" He asked me.

"Honestly for the first few months I cried, cried, and cried." I told him remembering the nights I would cry myself to sleep. "Then I when I didn't want to cry anymore I turned to archery as an form of release for my emotions, and that helped it really did." I looked towards my crossbow next to my bed before I turned my attention back to him. "But I think what made me keep in check was dad. He's my anchor, he kept me grounded." I said to him fiddling with my hands.

He took my hands in his and looked at me. "I'm relieved you were able to handle it like that. You're a strong person Ava, more than you give yourself credit for."

"You too, Dean." I told him and then I saw his face ready to disagree with me, "You are Dean...even if you don't want to admit it."

Dean didn't respond back but instead gave me a small nod though I knew he didn't agree with me, making the room completely silent.

"Hey Dean." My voice becoming serious again. "I'm really glad you're back." I said trying to end this awkward silence between us.

"I'm glad to be back." He said a small smile appearing on his face.

I was going to say something else when I heard another knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled again.

This time dad walked in. "What are you both doing up here? he asked us.

I lifted the book I was reading. "Just doing some research together." I told him, I didn't want to let him know Dean and I were having, what would he call it? Ah yes a chick flick moment. "So what's up?" I asked dad.

Dad took my response believing it. "I've been trying to call one of my friends Olivia but she hasn't been answering my calls and I'm starting to get worried."

Olivia that name sounded familiar...

"Wait you mean Olivia the hunter?" I asked now remembering who she was, I met her a couple months ago she seemed like a nice person.

Dad just nodded at me while scratching his neck, something he always did when he was worried.

Dean got up from the bed pulling me up with him. "Okay let's go check it out then."

For some reason I had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

When we finally got to Olivia's house we grabbed our weapons and headed inside.

Dad opened the front door the boys and him in the front making them push me towards the back taking a protective stance over me.

_Men_...I thought to myself.

"Olivia?" Dad called out her name.

It was really quiet in here and I did not like that one bit.

As soon we walked into the living room we froze immediately.

There laying on the floor was Olivia with her stomach cut wide open for everything to be seen. I turned away as soon as I saw her mangled body, completely grossed out.

Poor women. Who would do this to her?

I turned to look at my dad who had a look of shock. "Dad, I'm so sorry." I said as I put an arm on his shoulder.

My dad just gave me a stiff nod before he went outside.

Another friend of his hurt... just like Auntie Pam only this time his friend had died.

Only by what?

I took a few more steps towards the body trying to hold my stomach and noticed that there was a salt line.

Sam took a notice to this too. "Salt line." He said as he crouched down by it.

Dean then walked over the wall that had all of Olivia's equipment, picking up an EMF meter.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter."

"Spirit activity." Sam said agreeing with Dean.

"Wait a ghost did this? I mean I've never seen a ghost do this to a person before though." I said to them confused, I mean ghosts couldn't cause this much pain to a person, let alone rip their insides wide open.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah on steroids. You're right I mean I've never seen a ghost to a person either."

I bit my cheek while trying to think of a reason but couldn't come up with one." This isn't right."

They nodded their head at me just as we heard my dad come back inside.

"Bobby you all right?" Dean asked him.

My dad looked to be out of breath before answering Dean. "I called some hunters nearby."

"That's good dad we could use their help." Trying to understand what had him so jittery.

"Except they ain't answering their phones either." He told us with a frown.

What? Did that mean they same thing was going to happen to them?

Sam started to look worried as well. "Something's up huh?"

Dad gave him a 'No duh' face. "You think?"

"Okay then but why hunters?" I asked.

"I don't know but we better call the other hunters to let them know what's going on." Dad said before he took one more last look to Olivia's body and walked outside.

The boys and I looked at each other with a concerned look on our faces before we left to go outside as well.

* * *

"Yeah Bobby we're at Jed's and it's not pretty." Dean said we existed the house.

Another hunter found dead, this was not good...

"He looks worse than Olivia what about you?" Dean asked my dad on the phone.

"I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams and they've redecorated in red." I heard dad say to us over the phone.

My God who was doing this...

"What the hell is going on here Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" Dean questioned out loud.

I heard dad let out a sigh. "I don't know but until we find out you guys better get your asses to my place." He told us. "And watch out for Ava, Dean I don't want her getting hurt." He said with a worried tone.

I smiled at his concern for me. "Dad I can take care of myself no need to worry old man." I said laughing at the last part I always called him old man as a joke.

I just heard dad huff. "I know that Ava but still I would feel better if you had an extra look out for you."

"Bobby as if you even have to ask, don't worry about it Sam and I will watch over her." Dean said giving me a smirk when I rolled at my eyes at him in a playful way. "We're on our way." He said before he hung up the phone.

I got into the car sitting in the back sit. "You know I'm capable of taking care of myself I'm eighteen now, okay? I'm an adult just like you guys." I told them both with a serious voice. "I'm no longer that little girl who was afraid of the dark. I don't need you or Sam to hold my hand anymore."

Sam and Dean just gave me a smile before chuckling. "Aww, you hear that Sammy, she thinks she's an adult now. How adorable."

Sam just laughed alongside him not taking me seriously.

"Hey! I am totally an adult now okay?" I said with an annoyed voice. "I'm old enough to vote!"

Dean then stop laughing as he looked at me through the review mirror. "Sweetheart you can be 30 years old for all I care but you'll always be a kid to me."

Instead of responding with a comeback, mostly because I couldn't think of one, I just pouted at him.

Sam saw this and started laughing again. "Aww look Dean she's sulking how adorable."

Dean started laughing again.

"Shut up." I muttered at them before looking out the window. Damn them. Annoying men.

* * *

After a while of driving Dean let Sam drive the car letting him sleep.

I decided now was the best time to take a well deserved nap.

Just as I was about to close my eyes Sam pulled up to a gas station, getting of the car to feel up the tank. "Hey Ava you want anything?"

I shook my head at him. "No thanks Sammy." I said and he nodded and I saw him walk into the restroom. I then closed my eyes again letting sleep take me away to a world of restlessness.

Just as I was about to fully pass out I heard a loud noise waking Dean and I both up and we immediately heard that noise coming from the bathroom...

Sammy!

"Dean! Sammy's in there!" I told him panicking.

He got up instantly taking his gun with him and me following closely behind him.

He opened the bathroom and immediately shot the ghost that was hurting Sammy.

I watched it as it faded away and ran up to help Sammy. "Are you alright Sammy?"

"Yeah Ava, I'm okay." He told leaning on me for support, as I helped him get back up.

"Come on we got to get to Bobby's." Dean said in urgency.

Oh my God my dad...

* * *

"Damn it Bobby pick up!" Dean yelled into the phone.

I started panicking quickly...

What if my dad was already hurt...or worse dead.

No! He couldn't be dead...please no.

I started calling his number from my phone but he wouldn't answer.

"Dean, he isn't answering!" I said my voice shaking in fear.

"I know I know, will make there don't worry." He said trying to make me calm down.

God I hope he was right...

"I should have gone with him. Damn it!" I yelled pulling at my hair.

"Hey Ava! Calm down your dad's gonna be okay alright? He's a tough old man. It'll take a lot just to take him down." Sam said trying to help make me feel better as well.

I nodded my head, he was right dad was tough he would be able to survive. I still wanted to make sure though...

"You're right." I said with a calmer voice.

They both nodded their heads at me.

Dean then turned to Sam. "How you feeling huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You sure you're alright?" I also asked with a concerned voice.

Sam sighed having been annoyed that we were hovering over him. "Yes you guys I'll be fine."

Dean then looked confused. "Henrikson? What did he want?"

Sam looked guilty. "Revenge cause we got him killed." I started to feel sick just thinking about a ghost coming after my family for revenge.

Dean looked at Sam with his eyebrows furrowed. "Sam-"

Sam interrupted him with a sad voice. "Well we did Dean."

Dean not having it didn't let Sam hold onto that idea. "All right stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on it's happening to us now okay?! Ava and I can't get a hold of Bobby so if you're not thinking answers, then don't think at all." He said harshly raising his voice at him. I understood why though he was worried for my dad just like I was.

I just wish he wouldn't have to yell at Sam for it poor guy needed a break sometimes, then again we all did...

Dean then stepped on the Impala making it go faster.

* * *

When we got to the house we got out of the car immediately running to go inside the with our guns.

Dean then yelled for my dad. "Bobby!"

We started checking the rooms but we couldn't find dad anywhere.

Please be alive...

I wouldn't be able to handle it if he died.

Dean then turned to us and whispered. "I'll go upstairs and you guys check outside."

Sam and I followed his orders and headed outside to go find dad.

As soon as we were outside Sam and I started yelling for him.

"Bobby!"

"Dad!"

"Bobby!"

"Dad where are you?!" I started checking the inside of the cars but couldn't find him.

"Come on dad..." I whispered into the air as if that were to clue me in on where he was.

As if my plead was heard I spotted a car that looked to be covered in ice and then I heard a small noise coming from inside...Bingo!

I pulled on Sam's sleeve. "Sammy! Up there!"

Sammy looked to were I was pointing and ran over to the car and started climbing it I was about to climb it too. "Ava stay down! I'l get him out."

I reluctantly listened to him and watched as he got the doors and opened it only to watch him get flung over landing on top of another car windshield.

"Oh my God Sam!" I ran to help him but I was flung to another car landing on top of it.

I cried out in pain and watched as the ghost of a little girl appeared in front of Sam and watched him as he sung his iron rod at it making her disappear.

I then looked up to see my dad swing at the other ghost girl making her disappear as well. Letting out a huge sigh I instantly felt relief when I saw my dad alive and well.

My body ached when I got up from the car but I ignored the pain as I walked up to my dad and gave him a hug. "Thank God you're okay!" I cried out happy.

"I'm fine honey you guys got here on time." He said nodding a thanks to Sam and I.

"Your back okay Sammy?" I asked him offering him a hand and helped him stand back up.

Sammy nodded his head. "Yeah it's fine."

We then returned our attention to the house and ran to go see if Dean was alright.

"Dean!" I yelled as soon as I got to the house. "Dean where are you?!"

"I'm here." I heard and then saw him walking down the stairs. I sighed a breath of relief and ran to him to give him a hug as well. "Did you get hurt?"

He shrugged it off and smirked at. "Nothing I can't handle sweetheart, what about you?"

I copied his response and smiled. "Nothing I can't handle."

His response was only a laugh as we walked back to the living room joining the others.

All I was thinking the whole time though was thank God we were all safe.

* * *

"So there all people we know?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean was loading up his gun looked up to Sam. "Not just people we know, people we couldn't save."

If this was true then...oh God I hope I didn't see her...I quickly shook away those thoughts...I couldn't let it get to me I had to stay focused.

Dean then spoke up. "Hey I saw something on Meg, did she have a tattoo before when she was alive?"

Sam thought about for a second and then answered. "I don't think so."

"It was like a mark on her hand- almost like a brand." Dean told us.

Sam eyes then lit up as if he was remembering something. "I saw the same thing on Henrikson?"

"What did it look like?" Dad asked curious about the mark.

"Uh, Ava can you give me some paper?" Sam asked.

I nodded and took out some paper from my notebook giving it to him along with a pen. "Thanks" He said as he started drawing some sort of symbol and lifted it up to show us.

Dean nodded his head at it. "That's it."

It looked familiar...

"Dad haven't we seen this before?" I asked him I'm pretty that we had...

"I think we have." Dad said.

The lights started to flicker and the radio turned out freaking us out.

Dad started grabbing books and handing them to me, I had a feeling I knew where we were going.

"We got to move." Dad said as he was handing books to Sam as well.

"Whoa, okay where are we going?" Sam asked.

Dad turned to look at him with a 'are you serious' expression on his face. "Some place safe you idjit."

Now that made me laugh, I always laughed when ever dad called the boys idjits.

We all followed dad downstairs to the safe house that we had created, which if I do say so myself came out pretty good.

Dad turned on the lights and I saw the boys faces lit up with wonder as they took in everything that was in the safe room.

When dad and I created the room we made sure it had two beds, a desk, book shelves, food, (obviously others wise we would starve especially with the way I eat) and most importantly weapons.

"Welcome to our safe room." I said to the boys with enthusiasm in my voice.

I then heard dad close the door locking it.

"Wait this is a safe room?" Sam asked dad and I.

"Solid Iron completely coated in salt." Dad nodded at Sam and smiled. "100% ghost proof."

Sam face then grew into a smile. "You guys built a panic room?"

I shrugged like it was no big deal and nodded.

"What? Ava and I had a weekend off." Dad said nonchalantly to him.

Sam continued to smile while Dean looked at us with an awe expression. "Bobby, Ava you guys are awesome." A smirk evident on his face.

"I know we are." I responded back to him while Dean came up to me messing up my hair.

"Hey watch the hair." I told him slapping his hand away, I hated when ever he did not, it was annoying and he knew it annoyed me. Jerk.

He just gave me a wink and walked towards a poster dad had on the wall.

_Ohh,_ I almost forgot about that damn thing. I looked away from it already sensing a blush forming on my face. _Ughh,_ indecent people always made me blush...Gosh!

Dean just looked at dad with a surprise expression. "Ohh." he smirked at him.

He then turned to me and his smirk grew. "Aww, what's the matter Ava can't handle a little indecent exposure."

I just ignored him and kept my focus on the ground. Damn it.

Once he saw my blush grow more red he just laughed it off. "I'm just messing with ya."

I just gave him a glare and walked off to sit on one of the chairs. His only response to me was a wink.

A while later Dean, Sam, and I were packing salt rounds while dad was looking up research on the mark Sam drew.

I then saw Dean stop what he was doing and looked up at us. "See this why I can't get behind God."

Sam looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"If he doesn't exist fine, bad crap happens to good people that's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason just random, horrible, evil. I get that okay. I can roll with that." He said before he got more agitated. "But if he out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? Why doesn't he help?" He questioned us as he threw an empty gun shell on the floor.

I just kept quiet because well in a way he was making sense. I mean I believe in God I do, but where is he? I mean a lot people need him? Is he missing or is he hiding? I get why Dean was mad but I still had my faith in God. I just hoped that he'd find his too.

Sam looked at my dad and dad just put his hands up in surrender. "I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole."

Dean just sighed. "Yeah."

Dad all of sudden called out. "Found it."

I got up and went over to him. "You found out what the mark means?"

"Yup, the symbol Sam drew, the brand on the ghosts." He told us.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

I then read what the page said out loud. "Mark of the witnesses?"

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam questioned.

"The unnatural." Dad responded. "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths, see these ghosts they we're forced to rise. They took up in agony, they were like rabid dogs, it ain't there fault." He explained to them and I understood him, it wasn't the ghosts fault someone did this to them. "Someone rose them on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"That's the millionaire dollar question Sammy we don't know." I huffed.

"But who ever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark a brand on their souls." Dad said to them before sighing. "Whoever did this had big plans, it's called the rising of the witnesses. It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait wait." Dean said as he got up from his chair. "What book is that prophecy from?"

"Well they widely distributed version's just for tourists you know but long story short-revelations." Dad then became serious. "This is a sign boys."

"A sign of what?" They both said at the same time. Geez, I almost forgot how they sounded talking at the same time.

Dad then looked full of fear." The apocalypse."

All of us became frozen and stared at each other.

Well things just got way worse...

* * *

Dean just looked stunned. "The apocalypse? As in the apocalypse apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, fine dollar gas apocalypse?"

Dad just nodded his head. "That's the one, the rise of the witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Sam asked. To be honest this whole thing was freaking me out, I mean the apocalypse as in the end of days? I think I'm going to be sick...

Dean just scoffed."Road trip, Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Bunny ranch right Ava?" He said smirking at me.

I immediately took his arm off me and tried to cool down my blush. "Dean that's not funny." I said glaring at him. While trying to get the images of those indecent girls from my mind. Damn him.

"First things first how about we survive our friends out there." Dad said making us focus on the main problem right now, which were the ghosts.

"Great any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgement day?" Dean asked my dad.

Dad then pointed the pencil he holding to a book. "It's a spell, to send the witnesses back to rest, it should work."

"Should?" Sam asked after he heard my dad's oh so reassuring voice. "Great."

"If I translate it correctly." Dad told them.

"I'll help dad." I told him getting ready to help translate the words in the book.

Dad nodded at me. "I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked sounding hopeful.

Dad and I just raised are eyebrows at him, "So you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Dad chuckled at him. Oh Dean...

Dad then got up from his chair. "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library should work just fine." I informed him getting ready to leave.

"Bingo." Dad said.

Dean just rubbed his eyes before looking up at us. "That's just not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room ya know?"

I just gave out a breath of air and got ready to hand them their weapons.

I got my weapon and followed them to the door.

"Cover each other and aim careful." dad then came up to me, "You stay safe ya here."

I smiled, oh dad always the concerned one. "Yes dad, I will." I told him giving him a quick hug.

"Don't run out of amo until I'm done or they'll shred you." He said as he got ready to open the door. "Ready?"

Well not like we have a choice in the matter I thought to myself before nodding to him.

The boys nodded to him as he opened the door.

We walked out carefully the boys in the front and me once again the back.

_Men_ I thought to myself AGAIN.

As we turned the corner to go up the stares we stopped as soon as we saw a ghost sitting on the top step.

Hey I remember him...

Ronald I believed his name was.

He gave us a sick grin. "Hey Dean you remember me?"

Okay this was not good at all. I felt my stomach drop as I stared at the ghost in front of us.

Dean either wasn't scared or was putting up an act, smirked at him. "Ronald huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say It's good to see you."

Oh so I was right with his name.

Ronald's grin then left and a glare replaced it instead. "I am dead because of you, you were suppose to help me!"

_Uh oh..._

Dad then fired his at him making the ghost disappear. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot don't talk."

After that we ran upstairs and headed towards the library to start the spell.

I saw how Sam started a salt line while dad grabbed the supplies and Dean got out a match to start the fire.

Dad then looked up to Sam. "Upstairs linen closet red hex box it'll be heavy."

Sam nodded his. "Got it." He then ran upstairs to get it.

As I was helping dad get the spell ready I looked up to see two twin girls.

"Bobby."

Dad immediately had his eyes wide open in fright.

Dean and I shot them making them go away. I was still able to hear their giggles.

Dad getting over his shock look towards Dean. "Kitchen cutlery drawer it's got a false bottom, hemlock, opium, wormwood."

After hearing the opium Dean turned towards dad with an surprised face. "Opium?"

"Just go!" I yelled at him.

He raised his hands in defense before taking off to the kitchen.

Dad then started to read the spell with me watching out for me, all was fine until I turned around.

I gasped in fear when I came face to face with the ghost of one of the girls I failed to save.

Oh God Michelle...

It was when I was 17 last year when I was on a case. I tried to save her I really did but it had been to late and the demon had already killed her.

"Michelle-I-I'm sorry I tried to-" I quickly tried to explain to her my voice shaking in fear.

"I'm dead because of you! And now you're going to die too!" She shouted at me her face filled with rage.

Before she had time to do anything though dad got her with the iron rod making her disappear in the air.

Dad looked at me with concern. "You alright?"

I shook my head trying to refocus again. "Yes I'm fine let's get this spell translated." I said trying to control my shaking.

We started drawing the symbols for the spell and almost didn't notice when the little girls from before showed up.

I saw the frighten look on my dad's face making me not think twice about shooting the ghost girls.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked him after the girls went away. He just gave me a stiff nod as we both continued back to work on the spell.

I then heard the kitchen doors closed making dad and I worry. "Dean!" We yelled.

"I'm all right just keep working!" He yelled through the doors. Oh God I hope he'd be okay...

After a few minutes I heard a gun shot from the kitchen and I watched as Dean and Sam came in holding the ingredients and the hex box.

Dad then handed me the bowl and we started chanting together.

All of a sudden the windows and doors busted wide open startling us.

The wind then came in moving the salt line while I was continuing the chant.

Ghosts started to show up from every side we were in.

Oh my we were surround...

The boys keep shooting at them while dad gave me the last ingredient pouring into the bowl.

I kept the chant going but I was startled when Sam got pinned into the wall by a desk.

Dean looked panicked. "Sam!"

Sam just waved it off and yelled. "Just cover them Dean!"

All of a sudden I felt myself being thrown towards the wall.

"Ava!" The boys shouted.

I looked up and saw it was Michelle who had me pinned.

I turned to look at my dad and saw how one of the ghost had put a hand inside his chest ready to pull out his heart.

_"No!"_ I yelled just when Michelle put her hand inside my chest too.

Oh God the pain I felt like my life was being squeezed to death.

Dad then dropped the bowl before he yelled to Dean. "Dean the fireplace!"

Dean then caught the bowl and threw into the fireplace making the ghosts turn into a bright white light and disappear.

The pain in my chest was gone and I was able to breathe again.

I slide down to the floor and let my body rest for a moment.

My dad came over to me. "You okay honey."

I groaned and finally came to stand up. "Ill be fine, how about you?"

"I'm good don't worry about your old man." He said patting me on my shoulder in comfort.

I brought him into a quick side hug and made my way to Dean and Sam. "You guys okay?"

They nodded there heads and composed themselves.

Well this had been one adventures day but I think we should lay off ghosts for a while. Maybe forever. Okay now that's unrealistic but a girl can dream right?

* * *

Sleeping didn't come so easy for me tonight. I guess that's why I was in the kitchen cleaning left over dishes.

Don't judge me when I can't sleep I like to clean. Besides someone has to do it. Something tells me the boys aren't gonna line up to volunteer anyways.

Just as I was done with the last dish I heard a flutter of wings to my right and I yelped as I turned towards the noise.

"Cheese and rice!" I said as soon as I saw Castiel standing there next me. "Warn a girl next time please, dang it you gave me a fright."

He observed me for a moment as if he were studying me before he spoke. "I apologize for me frighting you Ava for that was not my intention."

I simply nodded my head at him and offered him a small smile. "It's uh alright."

He then became quiet after that and only seemed to be staring at me.

Okay not this again...

"Umm not to be rude or anything but why do you always stare at me?" I asked him curious as to why, it's been like this since the night we met him and it kind of made me uncomfortable. I'm just not use to people staring at me, yeah know?

As soon as I said that his gaze on me dropped and he looked towards the floor sheepishly. "My apologizes I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with my staring." He said before looking back up towards me with his blue eyes staring into my brown ones. "It's just that your soul." He said with a awe sound in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What about my soul?" I asked, was there something wrong with it?

He took a minute before he answered. "Your soul it's the brightest I've ever seen. It gives off this sense of warmth like comfort, its hard not to notice it especially to an angel." He told me with his blue eyes once again fixated on me.

Uhhhhh not what I was expecting. "Oh...Well um... thanks." I said trying not to sound as awkward as I felt. Except how does one respond to that? Oh geez thanks for completing my bright soul. Yeah? I don't know.

He merely gave me a nod and continued his gaze on me.

All of a sudden I saw Dean wake up from where he was sleeping and moved towards us putting himself between the angel and me.

Castiel gave me one last look before he turned his attention to Dean. "Excellent job with the witnesses."

Dean looked at him with a serious face. "You were hip to all this?"

Castiel stumbled a little trying to find out the words say to him. "I was uh made aware."

Dean laughed bitterly to him. "Well thanks a lot for the angelic assistance, you know we almost got our hearts ripped out of our chests." He told the angel with his voice raising at him.

Oh no, not this...it's to late for arguing.

Castiel had a worried look on his face as he looked at me before shielding it. "But you didn't."

Dean scoffed at him. "I thought angels were supposed to be guardians." At the word guardian Castiel gave me a quick look before moving his gaze onto Dean. "Fluffy wings, Halos, you know Michael Landon, not dicks."

I turned towards Dean. "Hey cool it with the language."

Dean just sighed and looked back towards Castiel.

Castiel just started at him with a pointed look on his face. "Read the bible, angels are warriors of God, I'm a solider."

"Yeah? Then why didn't you fight?" Dean asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, we had larger concerns." Castiel replied back to Dean.

Dean obviously did not like his answer as his voice got louder with anger. "Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And by the way while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss huh? If there even is a God?"

I could tell Castiel was not liking what Dean was saying. "There's a God."

"I'm not convinced, cause if there is God what the hell is he waiting for huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking Apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and hep the poor bastards that are stuck down here?!" Dean snapped at him, making me cringe inwardly.

Castiel now fully agitated tried to speak up, "The lord works in_―_"

"If you say 'mysterious ways' so help me I will kick your ass!" Dean hissed at him.

Castiel only responded by raising up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

Dean then took a breath and looked at me for a second before turning to Castiel. "So Bobby was right about the witnesses? This is some kid of a sign of the apocalypse?"

"That's why we're here big things afoot." Castiel replied back to him.

"Do we want to know what kind of things?" Dean asked as he walked towards Castiel.

Castiel moved his head to the side. "I sincerely doubt it but you would need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay I'm guessing that's not a ride at sea world." Dean said in an attempt for it to be a joke.

I just groaned that was so not funny Dean.

Castiel didn't seem to get the joke as he continued on. "Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

Oh no...I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach.

Dean nodded his head understanding what he said. "She broke the spell, she rose the witnesses."

Well that made sense now.

"Mm hmm and not just here 20 other hunters are dead." Castiel replied back to us.

"Of course she picked victims that hunter's couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean said reminding me of Michelle's ghosts, making me hope that she found peace.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel said, well I found that not to be funny at all.

"Well we put those spirits back to rest." Dean retorted back to him.

Castiel shook his head at him. "Doesn't matter the seal was broken."

"Okay then why break the seal anyway?" I asked him confused.

He sighed before answering. "You think of the seals as lock on a door."

"Okay last one opens and..." Dean drawled out.

Castiel became serious and looked into Deans eyes. "Lucifer walks free."

Wait? What? Lucifer? As in the devil?

I saw the look of shock on Dean's face. "Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at at demon Sunday school." He said with disbelief. "There's no such thing."

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me." Castiel answered Dean. "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

2,000 years? Oh wow.

"To stop Lucifer." Dean said realization finally hitting him.

Castiel nodded. "That's why we've arrived."

Dean just gave him a look. "Well bang up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses, that's nice." He said to Castiel with a full on attitude. Oh Dean. Just no.

Castiel gave him back an aggravated look. "We've tried and there are other battles, other seals, some we'll win some we'll loose. This one we lost."

Dean just gave him an eye roll not listening to what he was saying.

Castiel was beginning to get mad now. "Our numbers are not unlimited, six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here." He then got up close to Dean his face all serious. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in."

Not liking where this was going, I stepped in between the two of them breaking up the argument that was happening. The tension was so bad that it could of been cut with a knife.

I then stared back at Castiel mad that he would say that to Dean.

After a minute of us having a staring contest he disappeared leaving Dean and me in the kitchen alone.

I turned around and gave him a hug. "You're not going anywhere Dean, not when we just got you back."

Dean just hugged me back giving into the warmth of my hug.


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Angel

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**

**Thanks for those who have favored and reviewed, it means a lot to me! :) ****Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Check out my other stories if you have time :D**

* * *

_"The guardian angels of life sometimes fly so high as to be beyond our sight, but they are always looking down upon us." __― __Jean Paul Richter_

_Chapter 4: Guardian Angel _

_Hours_.

I've been trying to sleep for hours but sleep never came. I guess I was still running on adrenaline after the whole ghost incident. It's happened before on other cases. Sleep never came easily for me because I was still on high alert. So it was safe to assume that was the reason why. Plus the motel bed I was sharing with Dean wasn't exactly comfortable. Seriously it felt like there was rocks underneath me.

Whenever I was with the boys I always ended up sharing a bed with Dean. I didn't share with Sam because of how huge he was. Besides he always took all the blankets. Not that he wasn't great to cuddle with, cause he was. I just needed my share of blankets too.

Just as I was about to finally drift into sleep, I heard the door close making me lift my head from the pillows. Thanks to that noise, the sleep I ha went away.

_Damn it._

When I looked around my surrounding I noticed that Sam wasn't in the room. Huh...that's weird.

Did he leave to get a snack or something?

I laid my head back down again on the pillow, and tried again, for like the hundredth time, to get some sleep. But why, oh why, was this so hard to accomplish? Curse you insomnia.

Dean, as if sensing my troubles turned next to me and instinctively put his arms around me. I welcomed his touch and snuggled closer to him. At least I had a cuddle buddy with me. I wasn't alone.

It was then that I felt Dean tense up in his sleep. His arms becoming tighter on me as if he thought I was going to go away. I looked at his face and noticed it was scrunched up as if he were in pain. He was probably having another nightmare. Poor Dean. Can't he catch a break? Sleep is supposed to be an escape for him. The place were he can just relax and not worry about all the problems he has or will face in the future.

I heard him release a small gasp and saw his eyes as they shot wide open. I wanted to ask him if he was alright, but even I knew that was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't, who would be? So instead of talking I just began rubbing his back in comfort. I think Dean appreciate this since he gave into my touch. After a few minutes of me comforting him, he finally spoke up. "Thanks, Ava." He said softly.

I nodded my head ready to thank him when all of a sudden a voice interrupted me.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said all of a sudden, I saw how he was just sitting on the edge of the bed. What was he doing here? Not to mention when did he get here? He then looked at me giving me a nod. "Ava."

I just gave him a awkward wave. "Umm, hello..."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh, obviously not liking that he was here.

"What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked Dean with full on curiosity in his voice.

Oh not the question to be asking him right now...

Dean just gave him a glare as he started to take off the blankets. "You get your freak on by watching other people sleep? You just can't spy on people. Especially not on females." He said pointing his finger at me. "Not what do you want?" Dean asked Castiel while I was just looking away avoiding his gaze on me. Yet again. But I could still feel his eyes on me.

Castiel's face and voice then became serious. "Listen to me, you have to stop it."

Dean looked confused just as I was. "Stop what?" He asked him.

Instead of just answering him, Castiel put two of his finger's on Deans forehead making him instantly disappear.

"What the?! What did you do to him?" I asked Castiel panicking over Dean. I mean, he was there and then the next second he was gone...

"He's alright. You have no need to worry. I sent him somewhere." Castiel answered me, his voice calming me down.

I just took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Where did you send him?"

"1973, I sent him there for him to find out the truth." He responded back to me.

I gave him a confused look. "The truth?" What truth was he talking about? Maybe Dean needed my help. With that thought in mind I looked into Castiel's blue eyes with a determined look as I crossed my arms. "Well whatever this truth is, send me there with him so I can help."

He just shook his head. "No, this is something he needs to do on his own. My orders were to send him and only him."

I was even more confused now. "What orders?" I asked him but he completely stayed silent. I was beginning to get mad, so I asked again with a raised voice. "Castiel, what orders are you talking about?"

He looked startled for a second. I think it was because I said his full name, I hadn't said it out loud before. For some reason though saying out loud sent an unknown feeling go through me.

He composed himself before answering me. "Orders from heaven."

"So your orders were to send Dean but not me?" I asked him and he nodded his head at me.

"Well then what do I do? I have to help somehow, I just can't stay here." I said to him as I got up from the bed ready to leave the room.

Castiel instantly came to my side. "You can not leave this room. My orders were to send Dean but they were also to make sure you are kept safe."

I gave him a look. "Keep me safe? From what? Look buddy I need to find out a way to help Dean and if your not helping then I'll find someone else who will."

Just as I was about to open the door he suddenly was standing in front of it. "Keep you safe from anything that can harm you. Ava, you cannot leave this room." He then looked into my brown eyes with his own blue eyes with a pleading look. "Trust me."

I stared at him for a few minutes.

Can I trust him? Well he was an angel after all. I sighed, hoping I'm making the right decision...

I reluctantly nodded my head. "Alright, I won't leave this room until Dean comes back."

"You swear?" He asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I swear okay?" I told him as I moved back to sit on the bed.

He took a seat next me." I must leave for a little bit. I have to inform Dean you are safe. I trust you will not leave?"

"Alright." He just looked at me as if waiting for me to answer his question, I rolled my eyes. "I won't leave. I swore remember? Trust me." I said using his words on him.

He merely gave me a quick look before I heard the sounds of wings and saw him disappear.

As soon as he was gone I laid down on the bed.

"Why is he so bent on making sure I'm safe?" I asked out loud. Why does he care so much?

* * *

Dean was following his younger father carefully trying not to be detected by him. Why in the world would Castiel send him to 1973? It made no sense to him what so ever.

He was confused, not to mention pissed off as well.

Turning around the corner he almost ran into said angel.

Dean then gave him a fuming look. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" Castiel said non affected by the way Dean was talking to him.

"Is it real?" Dean asked him.

Castiel just simply answered him. "Very."

Dean let out a deep breath trying to control his temper. "Okay so what? Angels got their hands on some Delorean? How did I get here?"

Castiel gave him a confused look not understanding that saying before answering him. "Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy but we can bend it on occasion."

"Well bend it back. I gotta get back to the motel I left Ava. I gotta make sure she's alright." Dean was worrying over her, even though she was a hunter. To him she was still that young girl who was afraid of the dark that would constantly hold on to his hand for support. He was always there to protect her just like Sam and Bobby.

Castiel gave Dean a serious look. "Do not worry for Ava, I'll make sure she's kept safe. It's my duty."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean it's your duty?"

Casitel sighed he really didn't want to tell Dean who he was to Ava. At least not yet, he hadn't even told her. He would wait after Dean finished with his task and then he would tell him.

"That is not of import." He told him with a look that said _'end of discussion'._

Dean did not like this one bit. What did he mean it was his duty? Except he knew not to piss this guy off otherwise he'll be stuck here forever. _Better do as he says, that way I can go back home. _He thought to himself.

"Fine then tell me what the hell I'm doing here."

"I told you, you have to stop it." Castiel repeated what he had said to him before.

Dean just sighed and was full on agitated at the angel now. "Stop what? huh?" He really had to idea what he was talking about. "What is there something nasty after my dad?"

The sound of cars honking made Dean look away from Castiel before turning back to him only to notice he was gone.

"Come on! What are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!" Dean yelled out loud. Damn angels.

* * *

I closed my eyes when Castiel left and felt how sleep was coming back to me.

Oh now you return. When I want to stay up huh? Isn't sleep wonderful. Note my sarcasm.

I wonder what Dean was doing right now? Was he safe? God, I hope he was. Castiel said he would be fine. For some reason I believed him there was something about him that made trust come easily. I mean, don't get me wrong I was still wary about him. He just made it seem alright to trust him.

Whatever that meant. Maybe the lack of sleep was finally catching up on me.

I then heard the sound of wings making me open my eyes.

Castiel was there standing in the middle of the room looking for me, once he found me he looked relived. "You stayed."

"Yup, I did." I said to him as I stood up from the bed and walked to were he was standing. "Trust remember?"

"Yes trust." He repeated back to me.

"Castiel, you gotta give me some answers man." I said taking a deep breath. "Why do you care so much for my safety?"

He looked taken back from my question. "Because Ava, it is important to keep you safe."

I sighed. "Okay, but why? What's so important about me?"

Castiel looked directly into my eyes. "Everything about you is important, Ava. Don't you see?"

"Castiel, I really don't understand." I said to him growing impatient. "Why must you protect me?"

"It is my duty to protect you." He stated with a determined voice. "God, ordered me to protect you because you have one of the rarest souls I have ever seen."

"You mean what you told me the other day, about my soul being bright?" I asked him. My soul was bright and now I find out it's a rare one as well?

"Yes, Ava you have a pure soul. It's very rare to find someone that actually has one. Whenever one exists they are often assigned an angel to guard them. For you I am that angel." He said softly to me.

I was left with my mouth wide open. He was my guardian angel? I have a pure soul? I was meant to be protected by him? _Oh dear..._ The things you learn all in one day.

I tried finding my voice. "So...you're my guardian angel?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I was bestowed with the gift of protecting you."

_Wow_. This is huge. An angel of the lord watching over me?

"That's...um...well...great." I said trying not to show my shock, although I think I failed.

"Do not worry little one, for I will make sure you are well from all danger." He stated back to me, his blue eyes filled with reassurance.

"Thanks." I merely nodded at him then thought of something. "Why are you suddenly protecting me now? Why not when I was younger?"

Castiel sighed. "There is a time and place for everything, Ava. I wasn't meant to be in your life when you were younger, but I am now."

"Wait! Is that why I'm able to hear you? Because of my pure soul?" I said remembering be able to hear his voice, while the other couldn't.

"Yes Ava, I believe that is why." He simply answered back to me. "You are one of those special people." I suddenly became overwhelmed, this was just so much to take in. I walked back to the bed to take a seat. Running my hand through my long brown hair.

"I know this is overwhelming news but know that I am here for you." He said gently. "I am your protector."

I gave him a small smile. "Okay, Cas." Maybe it was a good thing that I had an angel guarding me. Right? I mean everyone in there life has at least once thought they had a guardian angel watching over them.

He tilted his head to the side. "Cas?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah, I figured since your names pretty long that I could give you a nickname instead." I told him with a giggle.

"This is term of endearment correct?" I nodded my head. "Alright you can call me Cas. I see this as a form of bonding as well."

I smiled back at him and Cas suddenly became serious. "I must go bring back Dean. I'll return shortly."

"Alright." I told him and started at the spot where he once stood.

* * *

A few minutes later I was sitting on the bed waiting for Cas and Dean to return.

I then heard a gasp from the other side of the bed and noticed Dean was laying there again. I instantly rushed to his side.

"Dean!" I said out loud, glad that he was back.

He brought me into a hug.

"Dean are you okay? What happened?" I asked him.

He just continued to hug me. "I couldn't stop it." He murmured into my neck. "Any of it, she still made the deal."

"Your mom?" I asked carefully not to make him even more sad.

He nodded his head.

Dean then ended the hug and we both looked up to see Cas standing at the other side of the room.

"She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." He answered him.

"What?" Dean replied shocked by what he told him.

"Destiny can't be changed Dean." Cas said as he turned to face him. "All roads lead to the same destination."

Dean gave him a look. "Why did you send me back then?"

"For the truth." He simply said to him. "Now you know everything _we_ do."

Dean now was angry. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cas then moved his gaze towards the other bed. Sam's bed... What did Sammy have to do with any of this?

"Sammy?" I said out loud.

Dean then gave the angel a glare. "Where's Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why-what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Cas finished telling us.

Dean not liking what Cas was saying just gave him another glare. "Where's Sam?"

"425 Waterman." Cas simply told him.

What was Sammy doing there? Is that why he left in the middle of the night for? Oh Sammy I hope you are alright...

"Ava come on were leaving." He told me as he took my hand bringing me to stand next to him as he was packing everything.

Castiel's voice then all of sudden became rougher, startling me for a bit. "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road Dean. And we're not sure where it leads." Dean then grabbed a gun, just as he was putting on his leather jacket. Cas then turned to face us. "So stop it, or we will."

What? What did he mean we will? Are they gonna hurt Sammy?

Dean stopped his movements and stared at the angel in complete anger and shock.

Cas then looked ready to leave before he called our attention to him again. "One more thing, as I have told Ava earlier, I am here to protect her. No harm shall come to her." He narrowed his eyes at Dean, while his voice became deadly serious. "So if either you or your brother bring her into harms way I will take drastic measures in order to keep her safe. Am I making myself clear?"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her nor would Sam." Dean snarled at him.

Cas gave him a glare in return. "With how things are going I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Before Dean could reply back to him Cas had disappeared.

Dean looked back at me with a firm look. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Ava, neither would Sam."

"I know, Dean. Cas is just worried for my safety. He is suppose to protect me after all." I said trying to calm him down.

He nodded his before giving me a look. "Cas?"

I sheepishly looked onto the floor. "Umm yeah I kind of figured Cas would be better, since Castiel is to long of a name."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ava, I don't want you getting close to him. We barely know the guy."

I was about to answer back before he interrupted me. "No Ava I know how you are. One of your biggest faults is that you trust to easily." I looked away. He was right, I trusted people to easily sometimes. My compassion was a gift yet at times it made me the weakest link out of my family. There was just something about the trench coat wearing angel that gave me a sense of comfort.

Dean grabbed my chin softly making me look at him again. "Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you kiddo."

I nodded and brought him into a hug. "I know Dean, I know."

He gave me a squeeze and kissed my forehead as he ended the hug.

"Come on we gotta go find, Sam." He told me before we left the motel room.

I just hoped Sam was okay...


	5. Chapter 5: Warm feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC. **

**Thanks for those who have favorited and followed this story! Especially the reviews. They are always welcomed! You guys are awesome! ****If you guys want to check out images for this story there linked on my profile! If you guys have time check out my other stories!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_"While we are sleeping, angels have conversations with our souls." __― __Author Unknown_

_Chapter 5: Warm Feelings_

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Dean as I got out of the Impala. He walked over next me. "Well this is the address Castiel gave us, come on let's check the place out." He said giving me a pensive look. "Remember to stay close to me alright?" I just rolled my eyes at him. "Hey, I'm serious I told Bobby I would look after you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is this because of my dad or because of what Cas said about how you're harming me instead of protecting me?" I knew he was leaning towards the second option. Dean absolutely hated it when people would tell him he was hurting the people he loved. Cas had defiantly struck a nerve on that one.

"Look I've been looking out for you since you were a kid. No angel, I repeat no angel is suddenly gonna come down here and say I'm not doing my job right." I can tell he was angry by the way he was clenching his jaw. I had to find a way to make him feel better. I never liked it whenever Dean was in a bad mood. An idea suddenly came into my mind.

I came to a stop and stood in front of him making him give me a questioning gaze. "Hey, what's your name?"

"What?" Dean asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Ava we don't have time-"

I rolled my eyes playfully and interrupted him. "Just do as I say okay? Now what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester." He said carefully as if he was saying the wrong name.

"Okay and what do you do?" I asked him.

"I hunt." He said nonchalantly.

I sighed, he obviously needed a push. "Besides that? What else do you do?" I told him moving my hands in the air exaggeratedly.

Dean for a second looked confused when all of a sudden his eyes lit up. "I save and protect people."

"Yes! Cause you're Dean Winchester! Now are you gonna let some little insufficient words bring you down?" I asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

Dean just grinned. "Hell no!"

I smiled. "There's the Dean I know and love to annoy."

He smiled at me before his face become serious. "Thanks kiddo, I just hated what that dick with wings told me. You know that I wouldn't intentionally harm you, right?"

"Dick with wings?" I questioned, he just gave me a 'whatever look' I shook my head at him. "Alright then, look the point is that I know Dean. Believe me I know."

Of course I knew deep down that Dean would never hurt me on purpose, I think Cas is just taking his guarding protector thing to seriously. Dean was always there for me since I could remember. Besides I'm not stupid, I know the risks of being a hunter, injuries were apart of the lifestyle.

He looked relieved and clapped his hands together. "Alright then, now that we've had this conversation over with let's go look for Sam." I nodded my head and began following him by his side.

As we were getting closer I got a better view, the location we were at was some sort of building it looked old and rusty too. I was still confused as to why Sammy would be here. What exactly was he doing?

As we were close to the building Dean came to a stop. "Do you hear that?" He asked me.

I listened closely and heard the voice of a man. "Yeah it sounds like it's coming over there."I pointed to my right and we began walking towards that direction.

We ended up in front of another building, the noise was loud and clear now. There was somebody inside, Dean and I came up to a window and I suddenly got shocked as to what I was seeing with my very own eyes.

There standing in the middle of the room was Sam in front of a man that was tied to a chair. I moved my eyes to the other side of the room and I saw the same girl that was in the motel room with Sam the day we went to go get him. What was she doing here? All my thoughts went away and were replaced with horror when I saw what Sam was doing. His hand was raised towards the tied man and looked as if he were choking the life out of him, all of a sudden black smoke started coming out of his mouth. What was going on...

Was Sam using his physic powers to exorcise a demon? Even after telling us that he wasn't using his powers at all. Why was he doing this? The feeling of betrayal started to kick in, one of my closest friends who I consider an older brother lied to me. Not only that but he lied to my dad and most importantly to Dean who is his real brother. Oh my god! Dean!

I quickly looked over to Dean and I saw the same look of horror, betrayal, and anger settled on his face.

"Dean..." I whispered gently.

"Stay behind me." He said growling.

He then moved towards the doors and opened them with me following behind.

Oh no...this is not going to be good.

As soon as we walked in I immediately saw the look of shock on Sam's face.

"So, anything you want to tell me, Sam?" Dean asked him, anger taking over his voice.

Sam walked up to Dean with his hands raised.

"Dean, hold on okay? Just let me-"

"You gonna say,_ 'Let me explain?'_ You're gonna explain this, really?" Dean scoffed at him. "Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

All our attention then turned towards the dark haired girl.

"It's good to see you again, Dean." She said with a smirk, before looking over at me. "You too peaches, it's been a while."

My eyes opened wide when I heard that ridiculous nick name, there was only one person that I know who would call me that...but no...was it possible...was it actually her? No Sam would never willing stay at her side...

Well only one way to find out I guess...

"Ruby?" I said out loud. She just gave me another smirk.

"Ruby?" Dean muttered asking Sam. "Is that Ruby?"

Sam just gave him a sheepish look.

Dean chuckled dryly and before I could even blink he suddenly was shoving Ruby up against the wall. I then saw as he pulled out the knife ready to use it on her. Sam though got there in time and stopped Dean from stabbing her.

Dean just pushed Sam away from him, which caused an opening for Ruby and she suddenly had Dean pinned up against the wall.

"No!" I shouted running at her, hitting her in the back as I was trying to get her off him. She was really strong though and as I was about to grab her arm she suddenly surprised me by grabbing onto my wrist almost breaking it in the process. This caused Dean to become even more angry.

"Let her go you bitch!" He yelled at her.

"Ruby! Stop it!"

The voice of Sam suddenly made her let go of her hold on Dean and me.

Dean immediately took a protective stance in front of me. "You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah." I mumbled as I held my wrist carefully towards me. I could tell it wasn't broken, probably sprained though. Damn.

He then looked back to were Ruby was standing and glared daggers at her. "Well aren't you an obedient bitch?"

Ruby just gave him a death glare in return.

"Ruby." Sam whispered looking at the man who was now on the floor. "Ruby, he's hurt, go." Her glaring contest with Dean was cut short, as she walked over to the injured man.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked when we saw her leaning the injured guy on her for support.

"The E.R. unless you want to go another round first." She retorted back to him, she then looked over to where I was standing. "Though it looks like peaches will have to stand this one out." I huffed and narrowed my eyes at her, rubbing my sprained wrist cautiously.

Her mischievous smile was on her face again as she blew me a fake kiss.

I just glared at her retreating form.

Dean then looked at Sam with an expressionless face as he put his arm around my shoulder." Come on let's go."

"Dean." Sam called out his name but he wasn't responding back to him.

"Dean! Ava!" Was all I heard before Dean closed the door to the building.

I gave the building one last lingering look before I turned away and focused on getting to the Impala.

* * *

"Alright let's see the damage." Dean asked me as we were now parked in front of an liquor store.

I just sighed. "Dean for the last time, it's just a sprain I'm fine."

"I gotta take a better look at it to make sure it's not broken okay?" He told me. "Now give me your hand."

When he saw I wasn't going to move he tried using a different tactic.

"Don't make me count to three." He told me with a voice full of authority.

I let out a small laugh. "I'm not five anymore Dean that's not gonna work on me."

"How I wish you were still five." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" I pushed his shoulder playfully with my other hand.

Dean just gave me a smirk. "Can you blame me though? I mean I know you were stubborn as a child but you weren't this bad. When did this stubbornness suddenly occur?"

"I'd say when I was a teenager." I told him with a shrug.

"You are a teenager." Dean told me with a 'no duh expression.'

"Uhh, no I am an adult now." I told him sternly.

"Teenager."

"Adult."

"Teenager."

"Adult."

He then gave me a smile. "Tell you what? If you let me look over your wrist, I'll stop calling you a teenager."

"Really?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Promise."

I carefully handed him my wrist for him to inspect.

After a few minutes of him trying to figure out if it was broken or not he finally came to the conclusion that it was just a sprain.

I rolled my eyes at him. "See I told you."

"Yeah well you can't blame me for worrying." He said back to me as he let go of my wrist.

"You're such a marsh-mellow." I grinned at him.

"Whatever at least I'm not a-"

"Ah wait a minute there buster! You said no more calling me a teenager." I said, pointing a finger at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I wasn't gonna call you that."

I simply gave him a 'hmmm' as a response.

"I was gonna call you a kid." He then got out of the car before I could punch his shoulder with my good hand.

"Dean!" I gasped at him. "I am not a kid."

"Sure whatever you say, Ava." He said smirking at me. "Look I'm gonna go buy some ice for that sprain okay, I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." I nodded my head before I remembered something.

"Hey Dean!" I yelled causing him to turn around quickly. "Buy me some M&amp;M's please!

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled and nodded anyways.

I then settled myself in the car seat, letting my thoughts to wonder.

Since we left the building Dean didn't want to bring up Sam in any of our conversations. I knew he was still royally mad at him for not telling him he was using his demon powers. In all honest, I was mad at him too. We are a family after all. I mean, I like to think as him as family. I have since I was a kid. So for him to hide something as big as a secret as that I would considered to be betrayal. Dean must be feeling the same exact way only amplified by like a hundred. Something I learned over the years whenever I was with the Winchester is that their anger would always get the best of them. There had been many times were I was present when Dean and Sam were having an argument. They've said and done things because of the heat of the moment but would later apologize to each other. I mean it's what siblings did right? Fight with each other and then make up. That still didn't mean I liked the fighting part, nobody does. Especially when it's a Winchester argument. I just hoped they would make up soon, but in order for that to happen Sam would have to start being honest with Dean. Cause if there's one thing Dean hates it's being lied to, especially by family.

I always tried to be honest with everyone, especially with my dad. Since he's always honest with me, even when I was little he always told me the truth. He never lied about who my real parents were. He had told me about the fate of my parents faced, it made me sad to know what happened to them. They didn't deserve that, from what he told me about my parents they were lovely people. He said that my dad was a hunter and that he met my mother while he was on a case and that he instantly fell in love with her. About a year later they married and had me. Even though I don't have any memories of them I did manage to keep a picture that Bobby found in the house before he rescued me. I always kept it near my bed.

The point is that I'm always honest with my father just like he is always honest with me. I even told him about Castiel being my guardian angel, and let me tell you did he have a bunch of questions regarding that.

Over protective father? Check.

Same with Dean and Sam, since at a young age my trust with them was born. They were like the older brother's I always wanted. Annoying, overprotective, lovable older brothers. So double check on that as well.

Dean and I had always had an interesting brother and sister relationship. It started off when I was learning how to hunt and I had asked him if he could teach me how to use a hand gun. I could still remember the look of shock on his face and what he said to me. _"You're to young to use a hand gun, Ava." _I guess Dean was right when he said I was stubborn even as a child, because I wouldn't stop bugging him until he agreed to teach me. The whole time though he was very worried I would hurt my self, he would go slow with this techniques but eventually I learned the slow way and he was very proud of me. Since then we started bonding more and began doing outside activities such as hanging out in his car, listening to Metallica, or I also remembered how we would go to restaurants and eat as much pie as we could before we got kicked out. Man those were the days. Since I was a kid he had always been overprotective as well, never letting me out of his sights if I wasn't with my dad or Sammy. He was just naturally protective towards me, like he is with Sam. I mean I could understand why though, just like with Sam he had known me since I was a baby. I guess to him I'll always be a baby, not that I liked being called a baby, I was an adult for Petes sake. That was just Dean for you I guess.

With Sam it was kinda different. Instead of bonding with him on hunts like I had with Dean, I bonded with him a in totally different way. He was the one who helped me in school. You see school for me was hard because it was difficult to stay on track with all my work while I went on hunts with my dad or with the boys. There had been many times when I felt like an idiot because I didn't understand a simple math problem. Thinking about it now seems ridiculous but back then I felt like a complete failure. I remember one day Sam found me crying in my room because I was having trouble with my Algebra homework. That was when I told him about the struggle I was having and broke down even more in front of him. He being the nice person he is offered to help me and I remember him telling me, that I wasn't stupid. Since that day he started coming over helping me with my homework and prepared me for tests. With his help I managed to pass math and understood it better as well. In all honesty, I don't think I would have even graduated high school if it wasn't for Sam's help, but I did and I am very grateful he was there to help me.

With the both of them I had different ways of relating to them, but the point was that I loved them with all of my heart. I guess that's why Sammy's lie was hurting me a lot right now.

Especially since he was with Ruby this whole entire time. I mean why Ruby? What lies was she filling his head with? I just hoped Dean is able to get through to him.

Sighing I looked up at the car review mirror and saw my reflection, my long hair standing out as usual.

"Man I really need to cut it." I told myself running my fingers through my brown locks.

"Don't I like it the way it is now." A sudden voice caught me by surprise causing me to yelp and turn towards the passenger seat.

"Cas! When did you get here?" I asked startled.

"Just a moment ago, I sensed you were in trouble but I wasn't allowed to leave until now. I came as soon I could though."

"Ummm, Cas, I'm not in any trouble." I told him confused as to what he was talking about.

"No but you were earlier today. I sensed it." He told me as his eyes were inspecting me carefully and they soon landed on my injured wrist.

I looked down to my wrist. "Oh this, it's just a sprain don't worry about it. like I told Dean I'm fine."

Castiel did not look convinced though.

"You shouldn't have been injured at all, I told him-"

"Wow okay, first of all don't blame Dean. It's my fault I choose to get in the way okay? And second of all it's just a sprain." I told him trying to calm him down, the last thing I wanted was for him to blame Dean.

Castiel took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter you shouldn't have interfered, you could of gotten killed."

I just scoffed. "Relax, it's not like I lost my arm or something."

"This is no joking matter Ava." He said his blue eyes were staring at my brown eyes with such intensity. "I am meant to protect you."

"Look I understand that I do, but you also have to understand that I'm a hunter. So getting hurt comes with the job." I huffed and stared at my sprained wrist again.

"Do you enjoy getting injured?"

I suddenly moved my eyes towards him and I saw melancholic expression he had on.

"Of course I don't enjoy it, but it is what it is alright? I'm not just gonna stop because of some injury. It's gonna take a lot to take me down." I told him with a determined look.

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "I assure you no one will take you down." He said to me with a deep voice. "Those who even try will be severally dealt with."

I was taken back by his comment, so I just nodded my head.

"So...now that you know I'm safe are you gonna go back to heaven?" I asked him trying to end the awkward silence that filled the car.

"I suppose so but there two things I must do before I leave." He said leaning towards me.

"Umm, what exactly are you doing?" I asked trying to lean back as possible, only to have me get stuck on the side of the car.

He didn't answer me as he just continued to lean forward until his forehead was close to touching mine.

I felt my cheeks warm up due to the close proximity, I'm just not use to people being so close to me, especially angels.

To say this was an awkward position was an understatement.

"Cas...what are you doing?" I whispered looking into his blue eyes.

Instead of answering me he just gazed at me for a second before he lifted two fingers gently pressing them onto my forehead.

I suddenly felt a warm sensation rush all over my body.

Castiel held his fingers there for a few more seconds before he pulled them away.

"What was that?" I asked gasping at him trying to get over that warm feeling that went all over my body. It was a feeling I had never felt before, and it was quite enjoyable.

"I healed you." He simply stated at me.

"You healed me?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yes, check your wrist."

I began moving my wrist expecting it to at least hurt a little, but the pain never came.

"It doesn't hurt, oh wow you actually healed me." I said amazed by the fact that all it took him to do this was just two fingers to my forehead. I wonder what else he was able to do? Time travel I knew and now healing was added to my list of angel knowledge.

"Cas, thank you." I smiled at him only to notice he was still really close to me. This once again made the blush in my face appear again.

"Your cheeks they are red? Why is that?" Cas asked me with complete curiosity in his voice.

"I-I-am-not use to people being so close to me that's all." I stammered.

Cas quickly leaned away a bit but was still a close distance from me. "I apologize, I'm still trying to remember how humans like their own personal space."

"It's alright, Cas." I told him as I leaned away from the car side door and sat on the seat properly as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "So what was that other thing you needed to do?"

Again instead of answering me he just took a hold on my hand making me close my eyes. When I opened them again I instantly I recognized that we were no longer in the Impala but were instead standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Cas, what am I doing back home? Dean's gonna freak out when he finds out I'm not in the car!" I cried out loud, the last thing I want is for Dean to start worrying about me again. "Take me back now!"

"I'm sorry Ava but you have to stay here, I was given orders to return you home." He informed me.

"But Dean-"

"Do not worry about Dean. I'll tell him you're home and unharmed." He told me with a reassuring voice.

"That still doesn't make it right! You can't just take me somewhere with out asking me first." I snapped at him.

His expression suddenly changed into solemn look. "I've upset you?"

I let out a deep breath. "Cas it's just that you can't take me away without letting me know first okay? It's just polite to let the person know before hand that way they get a say alright?"

"But if I had told you, you would of said no." He said as if he had done nothing wrong.

"So? It doesn't matter you still should ask."

"But you would of said no? And I would of done the same thing anyways." He said with a pointed look on his face.

I just sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Okay if he was going to stick around with being my guardian angel we really need to work on his social skills.

Castiel then looked up towards the ceiling his face full on concentration. "I must go back to heaven now, please stay here." I simply snorted at him.

"Like I have a choice."

He gave me a look that I would identify as a puppy dog look.

God not another one! I already have enough with Sam giving me that look.

"Goodbye, Ava." He said softly to me before I heard the sound of wings fluttering.

I stared at the spot he was at before he left and just shook my head.

It was then I heard my phone ring. Looking at it I saw the name Dean pop up. Oh here comes the part I didn't want to face.

I cleared my throat and answered the phone.

"Hey Dean!" I answered cheerfully before a sudden voice filled with worry erupted into my ear. Great.

* * *

About two hours later I was with my dad sitting in the living room.

"So he just teleported you back here?" He asked me incredulously. I was explaining to him about how Cas brought me back to the house earlier. My dad had just arrived a couple minutes go since he was out of town doing his own hunt, luckily he had finished in time and came home immediately as soon as I called him. I guess it was also because Dean called him as well telling him I was back at the house.

I was able to calm down Dean once I had assured him I was safe and sound. He wasn't necessarily happy with Cas, but he was at glad I was at least unharmed. He had explained to me how he was with Sam looking into a case in Carthage, Missouri. I felt a little disappointed that I got to miss a hunt with them but was glad they were finally working together. If they had made up though is still unknown to me, but hopefully they will.

"Yeah, he brought me back after he healed my sprained wrist." I showed him the wrist that use to be sprained. "Then he said he was just following his orders."

Dad raised his eyebrow. "His orders?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, remember I told you he said to me he was following Gods orders to protect me."

"No I remember that it's just-" Dad uttered and scratched his head. "A lot to take in yeah know? I mean, to know that your child is being protected by some angel who was given orders by God? That's just something you don't hear everyday."

"Yeah well I've learned from my life to always expect the unexpected dad."

Which was true, our life isn't normal, and it probably never will. The one thing that will always be a guarantee is the weirdness it brings.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Such wise words, coming from you."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at him and smiled. "What can I say in the inside I'm a wise old women."

Dad just gave me a smile in return.

At least I got to spend the rest of the day with my dad.

* * *

It was night time already and I was about to head upstairs to get ready for bed.

Dean had called me earlier letting me know how the case went. It turned out that the creature they were after was a Rougarou which to me totally sounded fake but Dean had reassured me it was a real monster. Anyways he told me they finished the case and were on their way back. I asked him how things with Sam were going but he didn't really answer me as he used the old excuse 'I can't here you' and said he our phone connection was breaking up. Jerk, as if I believed that. He's used that excuse on me many times before.

I made my way to the living and saw how my dad was doing some reading. That caused a warm smile to appear on my face, he was such a bookworm.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep now." I said softly trying not to make him loose his concentration.

My dad just raised his head from the book he was reading and gave me a small smile. "Alright, good night sweetie."

"Goodnight dad." I smiled back at him.

I made my way to my room and changed into my pajamas and went into the bathroom to go brush my teeth.

After that I quickly got into bed letting sleep take me away.

* * *

I was dreaming. I must be...

The last time I was here was about a four years ago when I was fourteen years old.

I could hear the ocean waves hit the sand and I felt the cool ocean breeze on me as well.

The beach was one of my most favorite places ever. There was just something peaceful about the waves, it was always a great place for people to go and relax and just think about whatever they want.

I took a seat on the ground enjoying the feel of the sand on my feet as I watched the waves.

"So this is what you dream about." I looked up and saw Castiel standing in front of me.

I blinked up at him. "Are you really here or am I dreaming about you too?"

He gave me a small smile. "I am really here."

"You can enter people's dreams?" I asked him, mentally adding that to list of powers he has.

"Yes, I can." He said as he took a seat next to me watching the waves as well.

"Cas." I said to him turning to shift my body towards him. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

He sheepishly looked to the floor.

"I didn't know if you were still angry with me, so I decided the best way to see you was in your dreams." He returned his gaze back to my face. "You look so happy here and I didn't want to wake you up from that."

For some reason that gave my stomach a warm feeling but I pushed it away and smiled instead.

"That's sweet Cas, but don't worry I'm not angry at you I just needed time to cool off."

He looked relieved and moved to open up his trench coat he was wearing.

"I brought you something."

I then noticed he was holding out a silver heart locket towards me.

My eyes opened wide. "Cas, why are you giving me this locket?"

"It's a way for me to find you quickly, that way I'll always know if your safe or not." He held out the locket for me to take, as soon as I took a hold of it I noticed it had a blue light coming from inside.

"Cas, why is it glowing blue?" I asked him as I was inspecting the necklace. The bright blue color was so beautiful I was amazed by it.

"It's because I am here." He answered me before showing me the inside of the locket. "Inside here is a part of my grace." He closed the locket handing it to me. "That way a part of me will always be with you."

"Really?" I asked him shocked clearly written on my face by his confession.

He simply nodded his head.

I took the locket from his hand and began putting it on.

"Thank you, I promise I will always wear it."

"That's all I ever ask of you to do." He said looking relieved that I had made him that promise.

I looked at the locket and then at Cas again, that feeling of warmness was filling up in my stomach again. Only this time I didn't ignore it and instead welcomed the feeling. I moved my gaze towards the waves with Cas siting next me as we both enjoyed the peace and quiet together.


	6. Chapter 6: Hug me I'm scared

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**Hey guys so thanks again so much for those who have favored and reviewed this story it means so much to me! I honestly love writing this story it's so much fun :) **_

_**So Yeah I defiantly went over board with this chapter but I really like how it turned out! I mean you finally get to read about Ava going on a hunt with the boys! I hope you guys enjoy it! Btw I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes!**_

**_Sorry there wasn't any Cas interactions in this chapter but there will be in the next one! :)_**

* * *

_"Hugs are the universal medicine." __― __Author Unknown_

_Chapter 6: Hug me I'm Scared_

Never in a million years did I ever think I would end up in a situation like the one I'm in right now. Dean, I repeat _Dean_ would be scared out of his mind over the littlest things. I mean, the man wouldn't even let go of me! Is this some alternate universe or something? In no way did I ever imagine this hunt to turn out this way.

"Umm, Dean..." I said trying to shrug him off. "Can you let go of me, please."

That apparently didn't work since it only made him hold onto me tighter.

"No I don't want too I feel a lot safer in your arms."

I looked over to Sam who had a expression between amusement and impatience.

"Umm, hello? A little help over here would be nice." I said pointing to Dean who was latched onto me like a leech.

"Come on man, let go of her." Sam told him as he tried pulling him off. "We have to go investigate the building."

Dean only shook his head profusely. "No I don't want to go inside."

I let out a loud huff and closed my eyes. How did this happen?

Well I guess maybe I should start from the beginning...

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since the last time I had talked to the boys. My dad told me they recently got done solving a case in Canonsburg, apparently there were some murders happening there. Turns out that the perpetrators were iconic monster from old Hollywood movies, which to me totally made sense since it was Oktoberfest after all. I was disappointed again that I got to miss another chance to go hunting with them, but in the inside I was glad they were working together again. God knows they needed some brother bonding time to work things out. Which I hoped they did.

As for me, well I had been going on a few hunts with my dad. We also recently just got done solving a case of our own involving a poltergeist case in Virginia, and let me tell you something, that ghost certainly had it's anger temper on high. But being the awesome hunters that we are my dad and I completed the hunt and we were now back at home resting, waiting for the next hunt to happen.

Right now I was outside shooting my crossbow, practicing my aim. Although if I was being honest my aim couldn't get any better than already is, I just really wanted to be outside. The weather was sunny and I enjoyed how it felt on my skin, warm and comforting.

_Warm and comforting._

That immediately got me thinking about Cas. I absently reached for the locket that was hanging around my neck as I twirled it between my fingers. The last time I had seen Cas was in my dream and since then I hadn't taken the heart-shaped locket off. To be honest the locket was very beautiful and I was liking it more everyday. His voice hadn't left my mind either, I mean the whole guarding angel thing was still a new concept for me. Having someone that is consistently watching over me? I mean I've gotten use to my dad and the boys watching over me because their my family. But I mean now I have a guardian angel watching over me too? Not only that, but because I was meant to be protected due to my pure soul? The whole rescuing me from being hurt was a reassuring thought, but I mean I couldn't have him interfering every time I was in a little danger. I mean, I survived before he was assigned to be my guardian and I'm still alive and kicking. Which kinda made me glad he didn't pop on out when I was with my dad hunting that poltergeist, maybe he finally understood that I was able to handle things on my own...or maybe he just thought I was safe because my dad was there with me. I preferred to think it was because of my first thought though.

God, all this nonsense made me think as if I was in my own personal little soap opera. Geez...

Shaking my head I let go of the locket, and instead focused on shooting my crossbow. I raised it up high and let out a deep breath, narrowing my eyes I let go and watched as the arrow flew, hitting the target right in the middle perfectly.

I smiled and it was then that I heard clapping behind me. Wait clapping?...

"Looks like your aim hasn't changed all at huh?"

Dean's voice immediately made me turn around lightening quick.

"Dean!" I exclaimed in surprise when I saw him standing behind me giving me his signature grin. With out even thinking I dropped my crossbow to the ground and ran up to him instantly giving him a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Just got here, Bobby told me you were outside and I kinda already knew this would be the spot you would be at." He told me as he hugged me back. "Great aim by the way."

"Thanks." I said trying to play it off as nothing, though to be honest in the inside I felt great that I was able to hear him congratulate me again. I ended the hug and gave him a smile. "Is Sammy here too?"

"Yup, he's inside with Bobby." He replied back to me.

"That's great!" I said lowering my voice." It's been a while since I've seen him, you know..." I trailed off thinking about the last I had seen Sam.

"Yeah..." Dean said scratching the back of his head. "You know he really feels bad about that right?"

"About what my wrist? Or about him not telling us he using his psychic powers?" I asked him with a raised brow.

"Both." Dean said looking into my eyes. He probably thought I was mad at Sam, and while I felt hurt about him lying to me I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Dean, don't worry I'm not mad at Sammy." I started telling him as I went to go pick up my crossbow. "I mean yeah I was mad at first but only because I felt betrayed you know? But I can't stay mad at him forever. Besides the whole wrist incident wasn't his fault."

"So everything's alright?" He asked me again carefully.

"Yes! Dean everything's alright now can we please go inside now." I said and gave him a mischievous smile. "Unless you want to help me practice my target skills,_ again_."

"Real funny, kiddo." Dean said playfully glaring at me. "As if I would let you use me as target practice. I learned my lesson from last time."

"Oh come on! It wasn't even that bad." I exclaimed to him as we began walking towards the house.

"Not that bad? Ava you almost poked my eye out!" Dean screeched at me.

"Ahh, but I didn't." I said grinning, remembering the memory of when Dean was giving me a lesson with my crossbow. Let's just say one day I convinced Dean to stand in the middle to see If I could hit the target above him, and I did! Though that didn't stop Dean from completely freaking out about almost being hit with the arrow. Which I didn't! In my defense I think I did a pretty swell job.

"Yeah, well that's never gonna happen again." Dean commented dryly.

"So little trust you have?" I asked laughing.

Dean just narrowed his eyes at me and continued walking.

"Right after you, kiddo." Dean said giving me a smirk as we both made it to the front steps of the house.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him for calling me kiddo, _again..._

I walked into the house and held the door open for Dean, once we both were inside I made my way to the living knowing exactly where my dad and Sam would probably be at.

Which I was right since I immediately spotted my dad and Sam next to each other talking. I gave a small coughed letting them know of the other two presences in the room.

My dad looked up and smirked at Dean. "I see you found her."

"Yeah, wasn't that hard." Dean answered chuckling. "Kid still has the same hangout places."

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "What I'd tell you about calling me a kid."

Dean just lifted his hands up in a surrendering gesture laughing as he walked over to my dad. I looked over to where Sam was at and gave him a smile. "Sammy."

Sam got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. "Ava." He said giving me a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes like his usual smiles did. Which made me realize that he still thought I was mad at him. "Listen, I'm-"

"Hey it's okay I'm not mad at you." I said interrupting him, before I continued. "I was at first, but I know there's a reason why you did what you did, and I'm not asking you to explain yourself to me because I'm pretty sure you already told Dean." I said to him softly.

"So we're good?" He asked me apprehensively causing me to laugh.

"Yes we are, now give me a hug you big old Sasquatch." I told him making a real smile appear on his face.

He brought me into a hug warping his long arms around me.

"Ava, I'm sorry about your wrist." He said whispering into my ear. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

I let go of him and showed him my wrist. "Don't even worry about it, it ain't sprained anymore."

He looked at it with amazement. "Yeah, uh Bobby was just telling me about that." He said looking at my wrist with amazement in his eyes. "It's pretty incredible how he healed you." He finished saying obviously referring to Cas.

"Yeah it is, which reminds me you haven't met him yet, huh?" I asked him.

Sam shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"Well don't worry you ain't missing much." Dean said gruffly from where he was standing.

"Ignore him he's still mad at Cas for what he told him, a couple weeks ago." I whispered to Sam so Dean wouldn't hear.

"Oh don't worry I know he wouldn't stop talking about it for days." He chuckled whispering back to me.

"Hey what are you two whispering about over there!" Dean asked us out loud.

"Nothing!" Sam and I yelled at the same time, making me smile at the coincidence.

"Damn that's creepy." Dean mumbled.

"Now you know how I feel all the time when I'm with you guys." I said grinning, referring to all the times I had to hear Sam and him say things simultaneously. I swear sometimes I think they had the same brains. How else would they know what the other one was going to say?

"Cute." Dean replied back with a playful glare.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you boys cause I am." My dad said facing them. "But is there a specific reason why?"

"Well you see," Dean started as he walked over towards me and patted my shoulder. "We just found a case in Colorado and wondered if little Ava here wanted to tag along with us."

"Really?" I asked my eyes were probably wide with excitement upon hearing him. "You want me to go with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since you gone hunting with Sam and I." Dean said grinning at me. "So what do you say?"

I looked over to Sam and saw how he was smiling at me waiting to hear my response.

They wanted me to go hunting with them again? Of course I would want to go! How could I say no to them. I turned to look at my dad and gave him a pleading look.

"What do you say dad, can I go?"

My dad gave out a loud huff and took off his trucker hat, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Ava. We just got back from a case of our own. Don't you want to take a rest?"

"Dad, I'm not even tired." I argued, which I really wasn't I was still running on energy. "I'll be fine, please?"

"She'll be fine Bobby I swear." Dean promised to my dad. "Sam and I will look after her."

My dad looked at Dean before moving his gaze onto Sam. I could see he was contemplating this over in his head. After a few minutes my dad let out a sigh before nodding his head reluctantly.

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaimed before giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah if anything happens with these idjits though make sure to call me okay?" He said to me, patting my back.

"Don't worry I will." I said smiling at him.

"Hey! I resent that, as if I would let anything happen to her." Dean grumbled to my dad.

"Uh huh." My dad grunted back to him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, so when we leaving?" I asked the boys.

"Well we were thinking of leaving today actually." Sam admitted to me with a small smile. "Hope that isn't a bother."

"No it isn't let me just pack real quick and we will be on our way." I said to him as I made my way upstairs to my room.

"Hey! Be sure to pack a blouse." Dean said making me turn back to face him.

"What, why?" I asked him.

"Because we're gonna have to interview people and we need to look the part." Dean said as he looked over at me. "Which means you need to as well."

I sighed, great. It's not that I was bad at interviewing people. Since I looked old enough to play the part of an federal agent my skills at interviewing people were great. It was just the dressing up part that I disliked.

"Fine!" I said frowning. "But I'm not wearing a skirt!" I told him before I took off running to my room, before I closed the door though I heard their sounds of laughter making a heartfelt smile to appear on my face.

* * *

After saying good bye to my dad and having to listen to him tell me to be safe for like the thousandths time, we were now finally on the road making our way to Colorado. Rock Ridge, Colorado to be be specific.

"So what exactly is the case about?" I asked the boys as I sat in the back seat of the Impala. It already felt like the good old days.

"A 44 year old man named Frank O'Brien died of a heart attack." Sam said as he was reading a paper up front. "But here's the catch he was a marathon runner."

"So you guys think this wasn't your ordinary kind of heart attack, right?" I asked them.

"That's right, kiddo." Dean said as he gave me a wink through the car review mirror. "Which is why we are going to check it out."

"Alright." I said nodding my head. "Well this sounds like it should be a easy case."

"Oh don't go on jinxing us Ava." Dean said groaning.

"Jinxing? Who said anything about jinxing I'm just saying it sounds like it's going to be easy." I told him as I watched the flashing figures we were passing by.

"She's right Dean, maybe this case will be a free pass who knows?" Sam said agreeing with me.

"Well, we won't know until we get there." Dean said to us as he turned on the radio, Led Zeppelin instantly filling the car up.

"Oh yeah! Turn it up." I exclaimed upon hearing the song Kashmir playing. "I love this song."

"Seriously, Ava?" Sam muttered. "You too?"

"Sorry, Sammy." I answered him as I bobbed my head to the music. "Besides you know Dean's rule."

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean smirked at him as he turned up the volume. "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Dean and I then began listening to the song as we both moved our heads to the song, trying to sing the lyrics as best as we could.

"You two I swear..." Sam said shaking his head at our antics, though I swear I could see a small smile trying to escape him.

I laughed, and in the inside I felt happy. This was exactly how I remembered the good old days, with memories like these. The smile never left my face as we continued to our destination.

* * *

Hours later we finally made it to Rock Ridge, Colorado. We had to make a quick pit stop at the motel we were staying at in order to change into our 'FBI' outfits. The boys were now wearing suits and much to my distaste I also had to change. Which would explain why I was now wearing a white blouse with dress pants and a blazer. I refused to wear a skirt, those things were so damn annoying and uncomfortable. Plus, I still looked professional to pass for an FBI if I do say so myself.

We were now driving to our next location, which Dean told me was the morgue. We had to question the mortician about the death of Frank O'Brien. Though I had seen a lot of dead bodies in my life seeing one up close and personal still gave me the chills. Which was exactly I was feeling right now, as I was standing in between Dean and Sam as the mortician opened up the body bag.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, and Agent Smith, meet Frank O'Brien." He said giving a clear view of the dead man.

"He died of a heart attack right?" Sam asked him.

"Three days ago." The mortician replied back to him.

"Hmm." Sam said sounding unconvinced. "But O'Brien was 44 years old, and according to this a marathon runner." I looked into into the file Sam was holding open reading all facts about O'Brien. He indeed was a marathon runner and according to this file, was healthy as a horse. So him dying of a sudden heart ache made no sense. There had to be something supernatural about the way he died.

The mortician didn't seem unfazed about what Sam had just told him. "Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here." Dean said to him. "Now just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee."

"Yeah and they were all heart attacks." I said adding to Dean's argument. " You don't think that's strange at all?"

"That sound's like Maumme problem to me." He said waving off our argument, as nothing. "Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Dean told him making me turn to look at him for a second before I turned to look at the mortician.

The man also looked confused to what Dean had just said. "What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean simply stated back to him with a forced smile.

_Great!..._

The man went back to get his tools ready to start the autopsy. As he cut open the body I tried convincing to myself that it wasn't a big deal, though inside my mind I kept squirming and grimacing from what I was witnessing in front of me. Apparently I wasn't the only feeling this way as I could see the boys faces trying to hide their discomfort as well.

The mortician must of sensed this and looked back to us. "First dead body?" He then moved his gaze onto me. "You okay there sweetheart."

Ignoring the fact that he called me sweetheart, I gave him a stiff nod.

"Far from it." Dean stated gruffly narrowing his eyes at the mortician who was still looking at me before he caught Dean's gaze making him focus back on the body.

The mortician began cutting into the body more. "Oh good." He replied back to Dean. "Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey hand me those rib cutter would you?" He asked Dean his eyes never leaving the body.

Dean grabbed the cutter and quickly handed it to him.

We then began hearing him as he started cutting the ribs. The sound of squishing bones could be heard around the room, making the three of us look at each other with uneasiness.

Dean began looking anywhere from the body but I saw how his gaze landed onto the body's hand, specifically onto the man's ring finger. I saw how the finger had like a ring mark around it.

"Is that from a wedding ring?" Dean asked as he touched the dead man's hand. "I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department." The mortician said nonchalantly.

"Okay well what about these huh?" I asked him showing him the scratch marks the man had on his arm.

"Yeah, any ideas how he got those?" Sam said raising up the arm before putting it down.

"When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop." The mortician replied as he solely focused on cutting the ribs.

"So you're saying that the body got scraped up when it hit the ground?" I asked him, to be honest I wasn't buying that at all.

"Yup." He said his face scrunching up in confusion. "Huh, I can't find any blockages, in any of the major arteries." He then proceed to twist something, and pulled it out. I gasped once I saw what that something was. He was now holding the man's heart. Dean immediately looked away, being disgusted by just looking at it.

"Heart looks pretty damn healthy." The mortician said as he examined it, before handing it over to Dean. "Hold that a second would you?"

Dean made a face of discomfort, reluctantly holding the heart in his hands. Meanwhile I was silently rejoicing over the fact that I wasn't the one who had to hold it. Sam though made it pretty obvious with the joy of discomfort that Dean was currently feeling as he was silently smiling at the situation. His smile soon went away when he got squirted with blood all over his face making me cringe.

"Oh sorry." The mortician said innocently as he shrugged his shoulder. "Spleen juice."

I looked over at Dean and found him smiling smugly. Though to be honest if I was him I wouldn't be all smiles. I mean after all he was still holding onto the dead man's heart. I inwardly cringed thinking about that, making me entirely grateful I wasn't in either of their current positions.

* * *

The boys and I were now at the police department, waiting to talk to the sheriff. The room was filled with silence the only sound being heard was the ticking of the clock, and the sounds of paper being ruffled by the deputy behind the desk in front of us. I looked around the room trying to make the time pass by quick as my gaze suddenly landed on the deputy, who gave the boys and I a sheepish smile.

It was then the door behind him opened, the sheriff being said person. "Hell's bell Linus, have you seen my-" He said and then completely stopped once he spotted the three as we got up from our seats. "Who are they?" The sheriff asked the young deputy.

"Federal Agents, I uh-" The young man started his voice sounding nervous.

"And you kept them waiting?" The sheriff told him in a displeased tone.

"You- you said not to disturb you." The young man stuttered out. Poor guy, he must of been completely anxious around this older man.

The sheriff just gave him a hard look before waving his hand at us. "Come on back fellas." He then looked over to me and smiled. "And gal."

The three of us then walked over to the door. I gave the young deputy a smile as I passed by him and saw how he returned the smile with a blush clear on his cheeks.

Just as we reached the door the sheriff stood at the entrance. "Shoes off." He told us and waited for us to take off our shoes.

_Okay then?_ We went to the side as I took off my flats and boys took off their shoes. It was only then that the sheriff allowed us to come inside his office. Huh maybe he just cleaned the floors or something? Whatever the reason was I choose to ignore it.

The sheriff then walked over and came to stand in front of us. "Al Birtton." He said offering his hand, introducing himself as the boys and I shook his hand." Good to meet you."

"You too." Sam told him as the three of us sat down in the chairs in front of the sheriff desk. The sound of a bottle made me look over towards the sheriff, and I saw how he started putting on hand sanitizer on his hands as if it were lotion. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Okay now that was a little weird, maybe he was a germaphobe? I tried finding a reason in my head, and that was the only perfect example I could come up with at the moment.

"So," The sheriff started as he finished applying the hand sanitier. "What can I do for uncle Sam?" He finished saying as he took a seat in front of us.

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien." Sam admitted to him and I saw the sheriff face go blank from emotion. "We understand some of your men found his body."

"They did." The sheriff responded back to him his eyes looking away from Sam. "Me and Frank- we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks."

I immediately heard Dean chuckle beside me, making me hit his shoulders as a warning. Luckily that was enough for him to stop, but unfortunately Britton had heard him.

The older man narrowed his eyes at Dean. "That's our softball team's name." He told him with a scowl.

"Hmm."Dean said as he nodded his head, trying to avoid the sheriff's glare.

"There majestic animals." The sheriff as he continued to stare at Dean.

"I bet they are." I said out loud trying to take the attention away from Dean which worked as the sheriff moved his gaze away from him.

The sheriff sighed and moved his gaze onto the floor. "I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to see him. Frank was...he was a good man."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled. "Big heart."

That caused Sam and I to give him,_ 'Are you kidding me glares?!' _Seriously? My God he never learns...

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange?" I asked the sheriff.

"Was he scared of something?" Sam asked adding more to the question.

"Oh hell yeah." The sheriff said leaning onto his desk. "Real jumpy."

"Do you know what scared him?" Sam asked urgently.

"No." The sheriff replied back to him dead set on his answer. "Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well...you know the rest."

The boys and I looked unconvinced. The sheriff started to have a coughing fit, and we saw how he squirted more hand sanitizer onto his hands again. Dean looked over to Sam and I and mouthed_ 'what the hell?' _As the three of us watched how the sheriff started to rub his hands like crazy with the sanitizer.

"So why the feds give a crap?" The sheriff asked us suspiciously. "You don't think there's a case here?"

"No, no." Dean said automatically. "It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack."

* * *

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean said to Sam and I as we crossed the street from the police department.

"Definitely no way." Sam said agreeing with him.

"Yeah I mean three victims all with those same red scratches all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." I said nodding my head.

"So something scared them to death?" Dean said giving us a questioning gaze.

I heard Sam let out a sigh. "All right, so what can do that?"

I scoffed. "Need to be a little bit more specific there Sammy."

"What can't?" Dean said with a dry chuckle. "Ghost, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

"Yeah." Sam said frowning. "So we make a list and start crossing things off."

"Dean and I nodded our head.

"All right. Who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked us.

"Uh his neighbor, Mark Hutchins." Sam answered back to him.

"Okay then we'll go-" I started off before Dean made us come to a halt.

"Hang on, Hey." He said turning to look on the side.

"What?" Sam asked him confused as to why we had stopped.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Dean told us as Sam and I looked over at the teenagers. Umm, okay? Was Dean joking or something, cause to me they looked like perfectly normal teenagers. There was four of them and they looked like to be a couple years younger than me. They were dressed in your typical boy clothes, which made me think they were skaters.

But Dean apparently wasn't thinking they were harmless.

"Let's walk this way." He said before walking away from the teenagers, leaving Sam and I with disbelief faces.

"Is he for real?" I asked Sam I watched Dean's retreating form.

Sam gave out a sigh. "Come on let's just go."

* * *

"Tyler, Perry, and Smith." The man in front of us known as Mark Hutchins said chuckling."Just like Aerosmith." I tried paying close attention but the snake on his shoulders though was causing a great distraction, not because I was afraid but because it kept moving. I couldn't say the same for Dean though, ever since we left the sheriff place he started being more jumpy would freak out over the littlest things. Which had me worried because he was never like this, but especially now since he was staring around the room with his face full of fear as he took in everything that was around him. The room was full with reptiles, causing Dean to grimace every time he heard one of the animals. Observing him from up close, you could see he looked ready to flee the room.

"Yeah, small world." Sam answered him. "So the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Sam asked him getting down to the reason why we were here.

"Monday. He was watching me from his window." The man said as he was playing with the snake in his hands. "I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

"Hm, did you speak to him recently?" I asked him. "Did he seem different? Like scared?"

"Oh totally! He was freaking out." He answered back to me. I turned to look at Sam but noticed he was looking at the other side of me. I turned around and saw Dean eyeing the baby crocodile in glass cage with wide eyes.

Dean shook his head at us composing himself. "Do you know, uh-" He stuttered. "Do you know what scared him?"

"Well yeah." The man answered in an obvious tone. "Witches."

"Witches?' Sam repeated making Dean and I raise our eyebrows upon hearing said news. "Like...?"

"Well, Wizard of Oz was on TV the other night right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him." He said making hand motion along the way.

"Okay, well anything else scare him?" I sighed, none of this was really helping.

"Everything else scared him." He replied back to me. "Al-Qaeda, Ferrets, artificial sweetener, those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes, lots off stuff."

I about to move my hand onto my lap when all of a sudden a strong hold made my movement stop. I looked down towards my hand and saw how Dean was holding on to it, feeling as he gave me a tight squeeze. "Uhh Dean..."

He looked at me his eyes filled what look like to be nervousness and fear. "Yeah..."

"I need my hand." I told him, he immediately let go of my hand. Okay now that was weird...what has gotten into him...?

Sam and the man were eyeing Dean weirdly.

"So uh tell me, what was Frank's life like?" Sam asked him trying to keep the conversation going.

The man kept quiet as he had a thinking face on. "I mean, he's dead you know? I-I don't want to hammer him, but he got better."

"He got better?" Sam repeated back to him.

"Well, in high school he was -he was a dick." The man admitted with a sigh.

"A dick?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean a bully?" I asked trying to clarify what he was saying.

"Yeah." The man nodded. "I mean he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks, together."

Dean let out a chuckle, making me give me a glare in return. Now was not the time to laugh!

"Mine included." The man finished saying furrowing his eyebrows at Dean.

That immediately made him stop chuckling. "So he pissed a lot of people off." Dean said with a serious voice. "You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?"

"Well I don't-" The man's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Frank had a heart attack right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam demanded him.

"No I don't think so, like I said he got better." The man said shaking his head before he stopped and sighed. "After what happened to his wife."

"His wife?" Dean repeated. "So he _was_ married?"

The man nodded. "She died. About 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it."

The room stayed silent as the three went over all the information we just found out about Frank. So he was married? Hmm I wonder if the death of his wife had anything to do with his sudden death.

The feeling of my hand being held once again made my train of thought stop, as I looked over at Dean. His eyes though were solely focused on the snake around Mark's shoulders. He must of felt Dean's gaze as he looked to where he was staring and gave him a chuckle.

"Don't be scared of Donny, he's a sweetheart." He told Dean before narrowing his eyes. "It's Marie you got to look out for." He said looking staring behind Dean, making him turn around and gasp once he saw the large yellow snake that was slithering towards his body. "She smells fear."

I heard Dean take a deep breath as he hold on my hand only gave stronger. What was with him? He's never been scared of snakes this bad before? Not mention the hand holding? I looked over to Sam and gave him a questioning gaze.

Something was up with Dean...

* * *

After we finished questioning Mark Hutchins, Sam and I decided to go back to Frank's house and do our own investigation. Unfortunately we didn't find anything weird around the house, and once again leading us to a dead end.

We were now walking back to the Impala, were Dean was waiting for us. Once we made it to the car Sam opened the front door taking a seat in the passenger seat startling Dean. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I got in the back seat.

"Hey." Sam said to him as he closed the car door. "Any luck at the county clerk's office?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm not sure I'd call it luck." He grabbed a bunch of paper's from the file he was holding, telling us about the information he discovered. "Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in 88' and vanished." Sam handed the paper back to so I could read it thoroughly.

"They found her two weeks later, three towns over strung up in her motel room-suicide." Dean finished saying to us.

"Hmm, any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam asked him as he read over the I handed back to him.

"No, Frank was working the same shift when she disappeared." Dean said shaking his head.

"Well, that's an air tight alibi." I told out loud as I leaned back into the car seat as Dean started up the Impala.

It was after a few minutes of driving that I noticed Dean was driving really slow...and I mean really slow.

"So how was Frank's pad?" Dean asked us as he focused on the road not taking his eyes off it.

"Clean." Sam replied back to him shrugging his shoulders. "Ava and I searched it top to bottom, No EMF, no hex bags, and no silver."

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons." Dean commented back to us.

Sam and I shook are heads.

"Three down and ninety-seven to go." Dean scoffed.

Sam then turned to give Dean a questioning look. "Dude, you're going 20."

"And?" Dean uttered back to him.

"That's the speed limit." Sam answered back to him in a obvious tone.

"Yeah, since when do you follow the speed limit?" I asked him, completely confused as to why all of a sudden he was following the road safety rules. I've been in his car before, and this was not your typical Dean Winchester driving behavior.

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean rebuked.

Sam and I just raised our eyebrows and stayed quiet, well that was until he passed our motel!

"Hey! You just passed our motel." I spoke loudly, making him flinch in his seat.

"Yeah, dude where are you going?" Sam questioned him.

"I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic! I'm not suicidal." Dean snapped us making Sam and I look at him incredulously.

Dean just chuckled nervously. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird."

"Yeah it was." I mumbled, when all of a sudden I started to hear a strange noise. "Shh, do you guys hear that?" The noise apparently sounded to becoming from Sam's jacket. Oh my God! EMF! "Sam!" I yelped out.

Sam must of gotten my clue and took out the EMF, his face instantly was filled with alarm.

He started moving around the car until he it aimed near Dean, making the EMF go like crazy. What in the world?

Dean's face upon seeing how the EMF was reacting towards him, scrunched up with worry.

"Am I haunted?" He shouted frantically at us. "Am I haunted?!"

Sam and I just looked at each other as we both had confused worried faces.

* * *

So yeah, as much as I wanted to handle this case on own with out my dad's help, we were in desperate of it. So after buying some dohnuts I told Sam I was going to my dad to see if he kind of some helpful information.

I dialed my cell phone and waited for my dad to answer. After the third ring I was able to hear his voice. "Hello?"

"Hey! Dad it's me." I cheerfully answered back to him.

"Ava? Hey honey how are you? Don't tell me those idjits got you hurt?" My dad muttered. Sam who was next to me must of heard him as I heard him give out a huff.

"No dad, I'm fine." I said giggling a little before I became serious. "Unfortunately I can't say the same thing for Dean."

"What happened?" Dad voice instantly taking worry. "Is he hurt?"

"No he's not hurt, it's kinda hard to explain." I sighed before I looked at Sam. "Hold on, I'll let Sammy do the explaining." I told him before giving the phone Sam.

"Hey, Bobby." He replied back to him with a small smile as we started walking back to the Impala. After a few minutes of Sam explaining everything to my dad, I think my dad was able to come with something.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Sam shook his head, before looking over at me. "Yeah, I'll tell her." He said before hanging up the phone.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well you're dad says to stay safe." He said giving me a smile.

"I know that Sam." I said rolling my eyes. "I meant, what's up with Dean? Did my dad find out why he's acting this way?"

"Yeah." Sam uttered. "It's um ghost sickness."

"What?" I drawled. "Ghost sickness? You for real?"

"Yup, no matter how unrealistic it sounds it's real." He said as we walked towards the Impala. The sound of music being played was instantly filling up the parking out. Was that Eye of the tiger playing? Sam and I speed over towards the Impala only to see Dean who was laying down in the front seat, hitting make believe drums in the air.

The sight made me laugh and even more when Sam hit the top of the car making Dean come out of his song daze. "Oh!" He yelped startled but the sudden interruption. "Dude! Look at this." He showed us, once he was out of the car. I cringed when I saw the scratch marks on his arm. He seriously needed to stop itching that...

"We just talked to Bobby." Sam said to Dean, handing him his dohnut.

"And?" Dean asked him, throwing the box into the car with a second glance.

Sam looked taken back by the way Dean just threw his food like nothing. He never does that!

"Um well, you're not gonna like it." Sam said sheepishly.

"What?" Dean asked him urgently.

Sam let out a loud sigh. "It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?" Dean questioned alarm full in his voice. "God, no."

"Yeah." Sam said softly, while I nodded my head.

Dean then just gave is a pointed look. "I don't even know what that is."

Same here buddy...

"Okay, some cultures believe that certain spirits can effect the living with a disease. Which is why they stopped displaying bodies in house and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam explained to Dean.

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Dean said rushing him.

"Symptoms are you get anxious..." Sam started saying.

"Yeah?" Dean nodded his head telling him to continue

"And scared. Then really scared. Then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

Dean squinted his eyes and lowered his gaze. "Yeah, but Sam we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost." Sam said reassuring him. "Look once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness."

"You mean like with a cough, handshake, or whatever?" I asked him.

Yeah pretty much, it's like the flu." Sam nodded his head. "Now Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected."

"Patient Zero." I mumbled.

"Exactly." Sam replied.

"Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean grumbled.

"Right get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament." Sam stated to us. "Which is where he must of infected the other two victims."

"Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked.

"Cornjerkers." Sam simply replied back to him.

"So ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys, and I got it from his corpse?" Dean asked us clarifying everything he just said. "So now what? I have forty-eight hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

I looked over to Sam and saw how he had a sheepish face. Oh no...

"No more like twenty four." He admitted back to him.

What! Dean only had twenty fours until his heart stopped?!

"Super." Dean drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sam answered him.

"Well, why me? Why not Ava? And why not you?" Dean asked him. "I mean you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um see Bobby and I have a theory about that too." Sam told him as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What that's exactly?" I asked him.

"Well it turn's out all three victims shared a certain personality type." Sam said facing Dean. "Frank was a bully, the other two victims- one was a vice principal, and the other was a bouncer."

"Okay?" Dean said in an unsure voice.

"What does that mean?" I asked Sam.

Sam let out a sigh. "Basically they were all dicks."

Dean looked taken back by his comment. "So you're saying I'm a dick?"

"No no it's not just that." Sam said shaking his head. "All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor." Sam stated back to him.

"I don't scare people." Dean said defensively.

"Um Dean you kind of do." I whispered to him.

Sam nodded his head. "Dean, all we do is scare people."

Dean just looked at Sam and scoffed. "Okay, well then you're a dick too."

"Apparently he isn't and neither am I." I said looking Dean while Sam was giving him a small smug smile.

"Whatever! How do we stop it?" Dean retorted back to us.

"We gank the ghost that started all this." Sam responded back to him. "We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You thinking Frank's wife?" Dean questioned Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows why she killed herself, you know?"

Dean let out a loud breath and leaned against the Impala.

"Hey, what are you waiting out here anyways?" Sam asked him.

"Our room's on the fourth floor." Dean said eyeing the motel keeping his distance.

I looked towards the motel and saw nothing wrong with it. "So, what's wrong with that?"

Dean lifted his hand. "It's-it's high." He stuttered.

Sam scoffed at him, while I put a hand on my forehead.

"We'll see if they can move us down to the first."

"Thanks." Dean said sounding grateful.

"Sure, come on Ava." Sam told me as we made our way to the motel.

* * *

So luckily we were able to convince the owner to let us move to a room downstairs and let me tell you Dean was sure happy about that. I really didn't know what to think of this situation, I mean I'm so use to Dean be able to handle everything yeah know? Now he's afraid of everything. Which only made me want to fix him back to his old self faster. He even got afraid when I turned on the TV thinking it was going to explode or something! I mean, come on, seriously? Not to mention every time he would get scared he would latch onto me. Don't get me wrong, I love hugs but there's a limit of how much I can take. I need my own personal space too. We needed to find this ghost's bones, and we needed to fine them now.

Sighing I looked at my reflection in the motel mirror. The bag under my eyes were perfectly clear now that I was taking a better look. Maybe my dad was right, and I needed to rest.

I leaned against the bathroom counter and let myself let out a deep breath I was holding. This day was taking a toll on me. I guess Dean was right, I shouldn't have just assumed this would be an easy case, I just had to go on jinxing us. _Thanks a lot, Ava!_ I said mentally scowling myself. But then again what's a hunt with out a few bumps in the road right?

The sound of glass breaking startled me. "What was that?" I asked myself.

I immediately got out of the bathroom and speed over to the living, only to see a broken clock on the motel floor. I looked over to where the couches were and spotted Dean sitting there with a frown.

"Want to tell me why there's a broken clock?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, not really." He muttered.

I gave him a sympathetic look before walking over to the fridge taking out a beer.

"Hey you're not suppose to drink alcohol." Dean told me sternly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not for me doofus, here." I said handing it to him. "Maybe this will make you feel better."

He grabbed the beer from my hands and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Ava." He opened up the beer and began chugging it down. I cringed, I never understood the appeal of alcohol but if it made him feel better, who was I to question it. I took a seat by him and watched as he composure relaxed a little. The scratch marks on his arm though were becoming more red and obvious.

"You really need to stop scratching yourself." I said in commanding tone.

Dean scoffed. "Easier said then done sweetheart."

It was then I heard the front door open and close.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked us , giving Dean a questionable look, as he refereed to the broken clock on the floor.

Dean finished taking his last sip of beer before answering him. "Oh yeah, just peachy. You find anything?"

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam said taking a seat across from us. He then narrowed his eyes at Dean who was scratching his arm yet again. "Hey, quit picking at that." He said kicking his foot, scolding him.

Dean huffed but stopped his scratching.

"So how you feeling?" Sam asked apprehensively carefully observing him.

"Awesome." Dean scoffed. "It's nice to have my head on the chopping block, _again. _I almost forgot what that feels like, it's freaking delightful." He finished saying sarcastically.

"We'll keep looking." Sam reassured him.

Dean all of sudden then started to cough, it reminded me when the sheriff from earlier was coughing. Dean's coughs started to become urgent and repetitive and we saw how Dean ran out of the living room and into the bathroom. Sam and I quickly following him and we saw how he threw up what looked like to be a wood chip right in the sink.

Dean became startled and started washing the chip. It had some kind of design on it.

Sam looked at the chip with astonishment. "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have! You."

Dean looked at the chip and pouted. "I don't want to be a clue." He said sounding like a five year old kid. I swear sometimes he acted like he was...

"The abrasions, this- the disease, it's trying to tell us something." He said pointing at the chip Dean was holding.

"Tell us what? Woods chips?" Dean said unconvinced.

"Exactly." Sam said chuckling.

Dean looked at the chip examining while a frown was still set on his face. I on other hand was happy, this was a clue and we finally had found a lead!

* * *

So apparently the clue we had lead us to an old abounded Lumber Mill. Looking at the sign as we passed it I noticed the name of it being Cassity &amp; Sons Lumber Mill. So this is where the bones were probably at huh? Well at least were getting closer to finding them.

Dean came to a stop and parked the car in front of the old Lumber Mill. I got out of the car and stretched my arms and legs ready to go inside and investigate.

"Oh I'm not going to there." Dean said speaking out loud, staring at the Lumber Mill with nervousness.

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them. "Ava and I need backup, okay?" Dean just started at him with wide eyes and Sam closed the car door walking over towards the trunk. "You're going in Dean." He stated narrowing his eyes at him.

Dean looked over to me and gave me a pleading look when all of a sudden he brought me into a tight hug. Oh man not again...

"Umm, Dean..." I said trying to shrug him off. "Can you let go of me, please."

That apparently didn't work since it only made him hold onto me tighter.

"No I don't want too. I feel a lot safer in your arms."

I looked over to Sam who had a expression between amusement and impatience.

"Umm, hello? A little help over here would be nice." I said pointing to Dean who was latched onto me like a leech.

"Come on man, let go of her." Sam told him as he tried pulling him off. "We have to go investigate the building."

Dean only shook his head profusely. "No I don't want to go inside."

I sighed. "You'll be fine." I said trying to make him feel better. "Sam and I will be there with you."

He looked down at me from where he was holding me. "You promise?"

"Yes, now let me go so we can go inside alright?" I told him as I gently got out of his hold and walked over to where Sam was standing near the trunk.

Dean just gave himself a nod before he took out his bottle of alcohol and began chugging it down. "Ugh! Let's do this!" He exclaimed as he walked over towards us and opened the trunk. He gave the building a quick gaze. "It is a little spooky, isn't it?" He commented as he opened the trunk revealing all the weapons they had. Sam rolled his eyes at him and began grabbing weapons, he tried handing Dean a gun but he quickly shook his head at him.

"Oh, I'm not carrying that."

Sam gave him an_ 'Are you serious'_ glare.

Dean just gave him an innocent shrug. "It could go off." He then handed me the gun. "Ava could hold it, while I'll man the flashlight." He said holding the flashlight close to him as if it were his lifeline.

Sam just gave him a forced smile. "You do that." Dean just gave him a small smile as the three of us walked inside the Lumber Mill.

The inside of the building was old, dark, and filled with cob webs. It was making me worried about running into one those. The last thing I need was cobwebs on me. The more we got into the building the more the EMF started to go crazy.

Sam took out the device and started checking the room with it, but it was then I knew why it had started going off. Dean had taken a hold of Sam's arm which resulted in alerting the EMF. Upon figuring this out Sam gave Dean a look and shook off his hold.

"EMF's not gonna work with me around is it?" Dean said sounding hopeful. He really did not want to be in here...

Sam exhaled a large breath. "You don't say." He put the EMF away in his jacket and began walking more into the building. "Come on."

Just as I was about to walk I noticed something on the floor. "Wait you guys!" I said out loud causing Dean to jump.

"What?" He asked me nervously.

"Shh and take a look at the this." I said picking up a ring that was on the floor.

Dean immediately put light on the ring making us see what was written on it. "To Frank. Love Jessie." Sam said reading it out loud and carefully examined it. "Frank O'Brien's ring."

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean questioned.

"No idea." Sam answered back to him, he seemed perplexed by the whole situation.

We kept quietly walking for about a few more minutes when we made a right turn that lead us to what appeared to be a locker room. The sounds of something rattling inside one of the lockers caught our attention. Sam took a frontal stance signaling me to point my gun at the locker. He then quietly mouth to us that on three he would open the door. So I waited...

_One_

_Two _

_Three_

Once Sam had opened the door the sound of a cat screeching was heard, but that wasn't what had be completely baffled. _No_, it was the fact that Dean had suddenly let out a yell of his own. Only his yell sounded so much like a girl's. I had no idea whether to laugh or face-palm myself, during this situation. Although I couldn't do much with my hands since he had grabbed onto to me, and pulled me close to him hugging me as if I was his damn life preserver.

"Oh oh." Dean said breathing on to my shoulder. "That was scary." He let out a nervous chuckle, composing himself.

Sam just shook his head, and gave Dean a pointed look before walking away. I immediately went to follow him shrugging off Dean.

"Wait." Dean mumbled, trailing behind us.

Going back into the hallway we found another room that was located onto the right. Walking into room I knew it had to be some sort of office. There were papers and metal cabinets everywhere. Looking closely to the papers, I noticed they were drawings. All of them of a woman...she seemed really familiar...and then it hit me! This was Frank's wife Jessie!

"You guys look!" I said pointing to the drawing. "They seem familiar to you guys?"

Dean took out the paper with the picture of Jessie and compared it to the drawing. "Yeah, that's Frank's wife!"

Sam walked over to us and examined the photo. "Huh the plot thickens."

"Yeah, but in to what?" Dean asked as he tried grabbing the photo but ended up ripping it by accident. The three became startled once we heard the factory's machines turn on.

"Okay-that's uh defiantly not normal." I commented.

"No it's not." Sam said looking over the room, I'm guessing he was trying to see if there's anything weird in here.

The feeling of someone holding my hand made me look up at Dean, who was staring behind me and Sam with his eyes wide open. Curiously Sam and I turned to see what had his interest only to find a large man standing in the corner. Oh crap...

Sam and me lifted up our guns and aimed at the man. "Hey!" Sam yelled out.

I then felt my hand being let go of, making me turn around only to see Dean's retreating form running away from the building.

"Seriously?" I said groaning.

I turned around and noticed that Sam had a face of annoyance on as well.

"Sam!" I yelled, as the ghost started speeding it's way towards us. Sam instantly shot it making it go away.

I let out a breath. "So was that our ghost?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yup, names Luther Garland." He said showing me the badge he found.

"Alright, so we found our ghost, now all we have to do is find where his bones are and burn them."

"Yeah, but first let's check on Dean." Sam said running off to find where are scared friend had gone.

I took off running as well and we made it to the Impala only to find Dean crouching besides his car with the bottle of alcohol in his hands. Dang, he looked really pale...we needed to solve this case fast.

"Guess we got the right place." Sam said breathlessly to Dean showing him the badge.

Dean just gave him a nod, as he shook with fear.

* * *

Once again we had to dress up as 'FBI' agents. This time though it was because we had to interview the brother of Luther Garland. Maybe he will be able to tell us were his brother was buried. As we made our way into the retirement home I couldn't help but notice how jumpy Dean was getting. It was a lot worse and Sam and I knew it was because time was running out.

Turning around the corner Dean almost bumped into an old lady which made him jump up against the wall. Okay he really needed to relax or else his heart might give up faster, than the time he has left.

"This isn't going to work." Dean said anxiously. "Come on, these badges are fake! What if we get busted? We could go to jail."

"Dean! Calm down." Sam told him sternly.

"Dean look at me okay?" I said facing him grabbing onto his face. "Deep breaths alright?" I said taking deep breaths as he did what I instructed. "There, you feeling better?"

He merely shook his head and gave me a pout.

"Just come on." Sam huffed as we continued to walk down the hall.

Dean went to scratch his arm again, before I slapped his arm away. "No scratching." I scolded him.

We made it to a table where there was a man sitting in a wheel chair, who looked like wanted to be anywhere but here.

Sam coughing letting him know we were here. "Mr. Garland, Hi. Um I'm agent Tyler, This is agent Perry, and Smith, FBI."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, about your brother Luther." I informed him.

The old man narrowed his eyes at us. ''Let me see some ID."

Dean gave us a worried glance but Sam and I kept are cool as we took out are badges.

"Certainly." Sam responded back to him.

We handed him the badges as Dean was trying his best not to freak out.

"Those are real." He said clearing his throat. "Obviously, I mean who would want to be a pretend FBI agent huh? That's just nutty."

Oh please, stop talking...thankfully Sam put a stop to his rambling by him stomping on his foot.

After a few seconds Mr. Garland handed us back our badges.

"What do you want to know?" He asked us as we took a seat.

"Uh well, according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Sam began but stopped when he heard the old man scoff. "You don't agree?"

"No I don't agree." Mr. Garland said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, then what would you call it?" Dean asked him.

Mr. Garland just lowered his gaze onto the table. "Don't matter what an old man thinks."

"Mr. Garland," Sam said softly. "We're just trying to get the truth on your brother."

I looked at the old man with gentle eyes. "Please." I asked him.

The old man just gave me a sigh closing his eyes. He then opened his eyes and nodded taking the file Sam had and pulled out the photo of Luther."Everybody, was scared of Luther." He said gazing on the photo of his brothers with sad eyes."They called him a monster. He was to big, too mean-looking." He let out a loud huff. "Just to different..." His voice was crackling and I could tell talking about his brother was causing a lot of internal pain. "Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew, didn't matter he'd never hurt no one." It was then I saw the tears in his eyes. "A lot of people failed Luther." He admitted to us his voice trembling. "I was one of them, I was a widower with three youg'uns and I told myself there was nothing I could do."

Sam cleared his throat. "Mr. Garland do you recognize this woman?"

The man took a quick look at the photo Sam had given him and his eyes lit up. "It's Jessie O'Brien." He said as he put the photo down. "Her man Frank killed Luther." He stated back to us.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked him.

"Everybody knows." The man answered back to him and lowered his voice. "They just don't talk about it." He looked into the distance as if he was replaying a memory in his head. "Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her." He said sighing, "But Frank didn't like it, and when Jessie went missing he was sure that Luther had something to do with her." He cleared his throat, "Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that." He closed his eyes for a second as I saw him grimace before opening them again, "The found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside the plant-till he was past dead."

"O'Brien was never arrested for this?" Dean asked astonished.

"I screamed to every cop in town." Mr. Garland informed us with his hands folded. "They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community, while my brother was just the town's freak."

"I'm sorry." I said sending my sympathy towards the old man.

The man looked taken back my what I said, maybe it was because people rarely showed him any sympathy regarding his brother, but I felt the pain he was feeling. Which made me want to do something, even if it was only a little. The old man after a few seconds of shock just gave me a grateful nod and a small smile. "Thank you."

"You must of hated Frank O'Brien." Sam asked the man. Making me think that maybe he did hate him...but I also knew that life was to short to waste your time on hatred.

"I did for a long time." Mr. Garland confessed to us before looking back at me. "But life's too short for hate." He moved his gaze towards Sam. "And Frank wasn't thinking straight, his wife had vanished, and he was terrified." He explained to us, "A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same but..." He said looking into at us. "That's fear...it spreads and spreads."

* * *

"Now we know what these are," Dean said pointing on his scratch marks, "Road rash- and I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down the road." He ranted as the three of walked towards the Impala.

"Makes sense." Sam stated as he started untying his tie. "You're experiencing his death in slow motion."

"Yeah, well now slow enough? Huh." Dean retorted. "Say we burn some bones and get me healthy."

Well that would of been our next plan if it wasn't one tiny problem...

"Dean, it won't be that easy." Sam said to him.

"No no. It'll be easy." Dean replied not understanding the problem. "Why wouldn't it be easy?"

"Dean, you heard Mr. Garland, Luther was road hauled." I trying explaining to him. "Which means his body was ripped into pieces, he was probably scattered all over that road." I said getting the mental image out of my head, "There's no way we're gonna find all the remains."

"You're kidding me?" Dean uttered.

"Look we'll just have to figure something else out okay?" Sam said trying to sound optimistic.

"You know what, screw this." Dean said clenching his jaw.

"What?" I asked surprised by his outburst.

"Whoa, whoa whoa Dean." Sam said walking over to check up on him. "Come on-"

Dean interrupted him though."No I mean come on Sam!." He said opening up his arms. "What are we doing?!"

"We're hunting a ghost." Sam answered him in a obvious tone.

"A ghost-exactly! Who does that?" Dean said frantically.

"Us?" I said raising my hand.

"Us!" Dean scoffed. "Right! That's why-Sam and Ava that is why are lives suck!"

I gasped hearing him say this, I've never heard him say this before.

"I mean, come on! We hunt monsters!" Dean cried out. "What the hell?! Normal people they see a monster and they run, but not us!" He said pacing back and forth running a hand through his hair. "No-no-no, we- we search out things that want to kill us, or eat us!" His eyes were now wide open. "You know who does that? Crazy people! We are insane!"

I merely tilted my head and kept watching his outburst.

"You know and then there's the bad dinner food- and then the skeevy motel rooms." Dean ranted as he completely lost himself in the moment. "And then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash."

Eww, okay I seriously did not need to know that...

"I mean, who wants this life, huh?" Dean asked us rubbing his forehead. "Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, everyday?" He asked looking at Sam before moving his gaze onto me." I mean do you seriously like spending your free time with me, Ava?" I was about to answer him, but he just kept going, "I don't think so! I drive too fast and I listen to the same five albums over and over again- and I sing along. I'm annoying and know that." He pointed a finger at Sam, "And you-you're gassy!" Sam just gave him a sheepish look. "You eat a burrito and you get toxic!" Well...I couldn't disagree with that one...

"You know what? You could forget it." Dean said tossing his keys at Sam.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted at his retreating form.

"Yeah where are you going Dean?" Sam repeated my question.

Dean pointed his finger at us. "Stay away from me Sam! You too Ava! Okay? Cause I am done with it."

"Done with what?" I questioned him. "You can't just leave!"

"I'm done with the monsters, and-and the hell hounds, and the ghost sickness and the damn Apocalypse!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air. "I'm out. I'm done. Quit."

I watched in disbelief as Dean left us there. "I can not believe he just did that."

"It's the ghost sickness it's getting to him." Sam said sighing, "Come on we better go and find him."

Shaking my head after everything that had just happened I followed Sam in the quest to find Dean.

* * *

So after spending a good portion of our night trying to find Dean we finally found him once we got back to the motel room. I mean I was worried about I really was but my feet were killing me from all that damn walking. Not to mention Sam and I went into nearly every restaurant that served pie since we knew Dean could never reset pie. But at the end of the night all that mattered was that we found him safe and sound. Well as safe and sound as you can get, if your infected with ghost sickness, it wasn't until later that night that he found out the hallucinations started happening. Which was a side effect of the sicknesses. So Sam and I called the only person who would be of great help...

"So my dad said he was on his way?" I asked Sam from where I was sitting on the hood on the Impala.

"Yeah." Sam nodded turning around once we both heard the sound of another car. "There is he."

My dad's car pulled up next to us and got out. "Howdy, Sam." He greeted him, I got off the hood of the car and went over him. "Hey, sunshine." He said bringing me in for a quick hug.

"Hi dad." I whispered back to him and pulled away from the hug.

"Hey, Bobby thanks for coming so quick." Sam said appreciatively at my dad.

"Well, when Ava called here saying you two idjits needed help how could of I refused." My dad said joking, making me smile. "So where's Dean."

"Uh..." Sam chuckled dryly. "Home sick."

I laughed at his little inside joke.

My dad crossed his arms and leaned against the Impala. "So have his hallucinations started yet?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Sam said nodding his head.

Dad pursued his lips. "How we doing on time?"

"We're almost out of it." I replied back to him, uneasiness filling my tone.

Sam sighed. "We saw the coroner about eight am, Monday morning so uh..." He stated looking at his watch. "Just under two hours..."

"Great..." I muttered to myself.

"What about you? You find anything? Sam asked my dad sounding hopeful.

"This uh encyclopedia, of spirits dates to the edo period." Dad said handing Sam the Japanese book I've seen and read before.

Sam opened the book and stared at it with astonishment. "You can read Japanese?" He asked my dad in disbelief.

My dad simply crossed his arms across his chest and grinned at him before he spoke to him in Japanese.

"Guess so, show off." Sam said sounding impressed. "Is that why you know how to speak Japanese too Ava?"

I chuckled and patted my dad on the shoulder. "Who do you think taught me." Growing up with Bobby, allowed me to learn many things, protecting myself was one of them but so was learning other languages like Japanese, Latin, French, and Spanish as well. To me that was time well spent.

My gave me a pat on my shoulder. "Anyways, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh infects people with fear, it's called the buruburu."

"Does it say how to kill it?" Sam asked him.

My dad shrugged his shoulders. "Same as usual, burn the remains."

I groaned. "Yeah, only one problem dad we can't do that."

"Wonderful." Sam sighed, "Uh is there a plan B?"

My dad huffed. "Well the buruburu is born of fear-hell it _is_ fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear." He finished explaining to us.

"So you're saying that we have to scare a ghost to death?" Sam clarified.

"Pretty much." My dad said gruffly.

Well this should be fun...

"How the hell are we gonna do that? Sam questioned out loud.

The three of us tried coming up with an idea and luckily Sam came up with one. Even though to me it didn't sound that great of an idea, but we were running out of time and needed to do something quick.

Sam quickly dialed Dean's number waiting for him to answer his phone. "Hey!" Sam said once Dean picked up his phone. "So uh-just ride out the trip okay?" I heard some mumbles but Sam still tried to stay cool not wanting to alarm Dean. "You're-you're gonna be fine. We got a plan." Dean must of said something causing Sam to stutter before he composed himself. "Uh-just a good plan, all right? Hang in there." Sam reassured him before he hung up the phone.

"This is a terrible plan!" My dad exclaimed at Sam.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam muttered.

"I know I said_ 'scare the ghost to death_' but this?" Dad said referring to the plan.

"You got a better idea?" Sam asked my dad. "Causing I'm listening."

"Come on let's just get over with." I said closing the trunk of the Impala.

God I hoped this works...

* * *

My dad and I were now waiting patiently in the Impala waiting for Sam to give us the signal. I really hoped this plan worked because if it didn't, that would mean Dean would...God I didn't even want to think about it...

"Any luck?" Dad used the walkie talkie to communicate with Sam.

"I don't know what's wrong guys." Sam responded back to us. "Last time he came right at us, it almost- like he's uh scared."

My dad sighed and rubbed a hand on his face. "So what now?"

An idea suddenly came to my mind. "Sam!" I said loud enough so he could hear me through the walkie talkie. "Try ripping up the drawings, maybe that'll make him angry enough to show himself."

"Alright, it's worth a shot." Sam said agreeing.

"You sure that's gonna work?" Dad asked me.

"I think so I remember last time we were here Dean had accidentally ripped one of the drawings, making the ghost appear behind us." I simply replied back to him.

"Well now we just wait and see." Dad said as he continued to wait patiently. I on the other hand was jumping in my seat anxiously waiting to see if the plan would work. The sound of the factory machines turning on made me stop jumping. "It worked!" I exclaimed as I stared at the walkie talkie waiting for Sam to respond back. After a few minutes of him not answering I was beginning to get nervous. I was about to go inside the building to see if he needed help, before the sound of his voice startled me. "Bobby punch it!" My dad didn't have to be told twice as he started up the car. I heard the tires screech and looked behind us to see we were indeed dragging the ghost of Luther Garland. The engine kept exhilarating and I saw after a moment how the ghost stated to evaporate into dark smoke until there was nothing left. The sound of the factory machines also stooped indicating the ghost was really gone now.

I looked over at my dad in the driver's seat and let out a reviled chuckle. "Thank God that worked." I said leaning my head against the car seat.

My dad gave me a pat on shoulder as he to sighed in relief.

* * *

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost?" Dean asked us as he grabbed two beers from his cooler. "With a chain?"

He offered one of the beers to my dad but he refused.

"_Iron chain_." Sam corrected him. "Etched with a spell word."

My dad just gave Dean a smirk.

"Hmm." Dean said before taking a drink of his beer. "Now that's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of." Sam said leaning against the Impala.

"Yeah, makes sense." I nodded my head before cringing. "Although, it was pretty brutal."

"On the upside I'm still alive." Dean said happy. "So uh go team!" He smiled raising up his beer bottle.

"Yeah, how you feeling by the way?" Sam asked him grinning.

"Fine." Dean replied.

"You sure Dean?" My dad asked smirking. "Cause this line of work can get awful scary."

I tried to hide my laughter but it was to much. Now that Dean was back to his normal self I could finally enjoy joking around with him.

"Yeah, you sure you don't need another hug." I said cooing at him.

"I'm fine." Dean answered deadpan, "You want to go hunting? I'll hunt, I'll kill anything." He said putting on his best tough face he had , which only made me laugh even more.

"Awww." Sam said smiling.

"He's adorable." My dad commented smirking at him, causing Sam to laugh out loud too.

Dean just pouted and leaned against his Impala as he drank the rest of his beer.

"I got to get out of here." Dad said then turned towards me smiling. "You want to stay or want to go back home?"

I leaned off his car. "I'll go, I'm a little beat after this crazy hunt."

I walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "It was great to see you again Sam."

He tighten his hold around me. "You too Ava."

I let go and stared at Dean. "So you still up for a hug or have you had enough?" I said joking.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Even with everything that happened it was still great having you around, Ava." Dean whispered into my ear.

'Yeah just like the good old days huh?' I said as I leaned away from the hug.

"Exactly." Dean grinned. "Hey will let you know when we get the next case, you know in case you want to go."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I replied back smiling. "See you boys later."

I walked over to my dad's car and got into the passenger seat.

"You boys drive safe." I heard my dad tell them before he got in the car.

I gave the boys a final before my dad drove out of there.

"So," I said grinning at my dad. "Considering we just ended this long hunt I was thinking we deserve an award."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Dad asked intrigued.

"Burgers and fries?" I asked giving him a sheepish smile.

"Burgers and fries? I thought you wanted us to start eating healthy." He said laughing.

"I do! But how about this once we take a break and enjoy the deliciousness of a good old fashion burger and some fries on the side." I said sighing as I pictured eating that yummy burger.

"Well when you put it that way." My dad said turning to give me a quick smile. "Alright burgers and fries it is."

I fist pumped the air and leaned against my seat enjoying the car ride with my dad as we drove to the nearest burger joint.


	7. Chapter 7: We always have a choice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC. **_

_**Hello my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter! **_

**_I've also decided to write this chapter in 3rd Pov instead :) _**

_**And yes Crystal Reed is the faceclaim for my OC for those who messaged me asking me this question :) **_

* * *

_"I believe we are free, within limits, and yet there is an unseen hand, a guiding angel, that somehow, like a submerged propeller, drives us on." __― __Rabindranath Tagore_

_Chapter 7: We always have a choice_

_It's all the same, only the names will change_  
_Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away_  
_Another place where the faces are so cold_  
_I drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

_Bon Jovi_ was currently being played in the Singer house hold as Ava sang the lyrics to the song _"Wanted Dead or Alive."_ The young brunette was so into the song, that she almost didn't hear her cellphone ringing. Just as the chorus began playing, Ava heard her phone ringtone. She quickly made her way to the living room and to retrieve her cellphone.

"Hello." Ava answered the call with a chipper tone.

"Hey Ava, it's me, Sam!" He replied back to her before he heard the music in the background. "Am I interrupting you?" He said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Uh no I was just..." She said trying to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to her mind. The sounds of laughter was soon heard from the other end of the phone. "Alright, so I was jamming out to _Bon Jovi!_" She admitted to him sheepishly. "There ain't nothing funny about that." She said with a pout on her lips. She knew Sam wouldn't be able to see her, but she still did it. Force of habit she supposed.

Sam chuckled. "Of course it is, especially if you're the one singing." He thought about all the times he caught her singing before in the past. The memory brought a smile to his face. The young huntress had a lot of random moments. Nonetheless, he enjoyed them and so did Dean. It was those moments that made them forget about their harsh lives, even if it was only for a little while.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my singing." She said defending herself, bringing him back from his train of thoughts. "Anyways, is this why you called me? To see if I was in one of my jam moments, to pick a laugh? Cause if you did then that's kinda sad, Sammy." A smile started to appear on her face.

Sam's laughter calmed down a bit before answering her.

"No that's not the reason for why I called."

Ava took a seat on one of her couches. "Okay then what's up?"

"Dean and I have a case right now and we could use the extra help."

Ava suddenly perked up. "Another one? What do you guys have so far?"

"A man was found dead by choking on some razor blades that were hidden in candy and a girl died today bobbing for apples." Sam told her his voice now sounding dead serious. "We found a hex bag in each of the scenes, so we know were definitely dealing with a witch." Ava winced upon hearing said news. A man died by eating candy that had razor blades? A girl died bobbing for apples? What kind of sick twisted person would do that? Oh that's right a _witch_ would...gosh she disliked witches.

"Yikes, sounds gruesome."

Sam sighed. "Yeah tell me about it. So you think maybe you can meet us?"

Ava looked around the living looking for any signs of her dad, but he wasn't there.

"I think so, I just have to double check with my dad in case we have something else planned before I leave."

"Alright, that's great. I'll text you the directions on how to get here." Sam said before letting out a breath. "And please for the love of God, drive safely. We don't want a repeat of the last time you drove on your own."

"Hey! I was seventeen alright?" Ava said knowing he was referring to the time she almost crashed her car. "In my defense it was totally that trucks fault for getting in the way."

"Yeah exactly, you were seventeen not that long ago." Sam replied to her almost expecting to her to argue back to him about her age, but was surprised when she didn't. He sighed. "Look just promise me you'll drive safe. Bobby would murder Dean and I if he knew you got hurt while trying to meet up with us."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Fine, if it makes you feel better, I promise to drive safely."

"Thank you." Sam said in relief.

"Yeah, yeah." Ava waved him off. "Look I gotta let my dad know. So text me the directions and I'll let you know when I'm there, alright?"

"Alright see you soon, Ava." Sam said before hanging up the phone.

She hung up the phone and made her way upstairs and knocked on her dad's room. "Dad? You in there?"

There was a _thud_ sound making Ava become suddenly alarmed. "Dad!" She shouted in panic.

"Relax!" Her dad's voice came from the other side of the door, calming her down. The door opened revealing the older hunter. "I'm fine just some books fell from the shelves when I was trying to reach for them." Ava let out a breath and felt better. For a second there she thought her dad was in danger.

Ava rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. "Sorry, my hunter's instincts just sort of kicked in." She looked at her dad and gave him a small smile. Her dad returned the smile and let her into the room.

"Don't apologize sweetie, you gotta always stay in alert in case for danger." Her dad told her before taking a seat near his desk he had in his room. Ava sat down on her dad's bed and looked at him.

"So Sam called." Ava said casually.

"Oh really?" Her dad said nonchalantly, as his attention was on a book he was reading.

"Yeah, he and Dean need some help on a case." She replied to him. Her dad's attention suddenly left the book to look up at her. "Looks like there dealing with a witch, and said if I wanted to go lend them a hand."

"Let me guess, you wanna go with them?" He asked her already knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Well, I mean, I want to but if we already have another case to work on then I'll stay." She really wanted to go but if her dad and her already had a case then she wouldn't leave him to be on his own.

Bobby looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry there's no case to be dealt with right now."

"Really? Does that mean I can go?" Ava asked excited jumping on the bed slightly.

Bobby saw her excitement and let out a chuckle. His daughter was always up for an adventure. "Yes you can go." His face then suddenly became serious. "But please be safe! I know how much you dislike witches. So don't be afraid to call your old man in case those idjits get themselves into trouble again." She could totally tell he was referring to when Dean had ghost sickness.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine." She reassured him with a smile. She went walked over to where he was sitting and gave him a hug. "I'll call you when I get there okay? Love you." She said giving him a kiss on his scruffy cheek. Bobby watched as his daughter gave him a final wave and left his room. He sighed and slumped against his chair. His daughter was growing up fast. T_oo fast_ if you asked him. Sometimes he wished she was still that little girl that would depend on him for all her problems. He knew that she didn't like depending on others for her problems. After all he did raise her to be a independent and strong hunter. He just worried about her too much. The life of a hunter came with dangers, threats, and uncertainty. The last thing he wanted was to see his daughter get hurt or _worse_...

Shaking his head he let those horrible thoughts go away. She was gonna be safe. Dean and Sam were gonna be with her and he knew for certain those two would protect her with their lives. Hell she even had a friggin' guardian angel watching over her. So she had to be alright. At least that's what he hoped for.

* * *

"So did she say when she was going to get here?" Dean asked his brother as he was leaning against the Impala.

Sam, who was standing next to him crossed his arms over his chest. "She said she was on her way when she messaged me."

The sound of a car honking caught the boys attentions towards the entrance of the motel. They both saw a old looking blue car pull up. Sam and Dean smiled once they saw who the driver was. Ava got out of the car and walked over to the boys. "Hey guys." She said giving them a smile as they both embraced her quickly.

"So how was the drive here?" Sam asked her with raised eyebrows.

Ava rolled her eyes playfully. "It was fine. I didn't crash or anything if that's what you're wondering."

"Yeah, Sammy, give her some credit. I mean after all I taught her how to drive." Dean said to his younger brother.

Sam just looked at him with one of his many _'bitch faces_._'_ "Yeah that's why I worry, Dean."

Dean scoffed at him. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied back to him.

Ava laughed hearing them argue like the good old days. "Still with the same old come backs I see?"

The boys just grinned at her before they made their way to their motel room they check into after, right Ava made a quick call to her dad. "So you can room with us, I don't mind sharing the bed." Dean said to her, which made her grateful that they were being so welcoming.

"Aww thanks, Dean." She said smiling and sat down on one of the chairs. "So what's the plan now?"

Sam took a seat next to her, while Dean leaned against the wall. "Well we're trying to get find a lot of information on why the witch would be killing these people so..." Sam said to handing her a book. "We need to start reading." She nodded her head and opened the book before looking over at Dean.

"Wait aren't you going to read as well?" She asked him.

"Nah, I'm sticking with the internet. Look up some information on the victims. Besides, I figured I'd let the nerds do all the research." Dean shook his head and gave her a grin. Ava just gave him a mocking glare and returned to the book.

Ava and Sam continued to read for maybe about an hour. They both were trying to find out anything that might help them know why the witch was committing these murders. Dean sighed and looked up from his laptop towards Sam and Ava. "I'm telling you guys, both of these victims are squeaky clean. There was no reason for wicked-bitch payback."

"Maybe cause it's not about that." Sam stated as got up from the bed and walked over to Dean. The book he had was open and Ava walked over and read the information Sam had found.

"Wow insightful." Dean said sarcastically.

"Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe their working a spell." Ava said understanding what Sam was trying to say.

"Exactly, check this out." Sam told them before he started reading from the book out loud. "Three blood sacrifices over three days-the last before midnight on the final day of the harvest."

"Wait the Celtic calender? The final day of the final harvest is October thirty-first." Ava stated back to them, remembering the date as the day of...

"Halloween.'' Dean said finishing her thoughts out loud. "What exactly are the uh blood sacrifices for?"

"Uh, if I'm right this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon-Samhain." Sam said leaning back against his chair.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked him, unmoved by the information. Ava sighed, and face palmed her forehead.

Sam saw Ava's reaction to Dean's statement and couldn't help by feel the same way. "Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October thirty first was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead. Yeah, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, and faces carved into pumpkins to worship him." Dean looked at Sam and noticed his expression had changed into one that was more interested. "He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck?" Dean asked him.

"Well yeah only now Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes." Ava answered back to him.

"Okay so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean questioned.

"Dean this is serious." Sam told him with a deadpanned expression.

"I am serious." Dean responded back to him.

"This is some heavy witchcraft were talking about." Ava said to him.

Sam nodded his head. "This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six hundred years rolls around..." Dean drawled the question.

"Tomorrow night." Sam simply told him.

"Naturally." Dean rolled his and scoffed. "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's cause he likes company," Sam informed him. "Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

"Raising what exactly?" Dean inquired him.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not good." Ava said meekly.

"She's right, it's dark evil crap and lots of it." Sam said agreeing with her. "They follow him around like the friggin' pied piper."

"So were talking ghosts?" Dean stated.

"Yeah."

"Zombies?"

"Hmm"

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked sheepishly.

Ava looked at him with a confused face. "You're scared of leprechauns?"

"Those little dudes are scary." Dean confessed to her. "Small hands."

Ava giggled a little before composing herself.

"Dean." Sam said trying to bring him back on track. "Look it just starts with ghosts and ghouls. This sucker keeps on going, by nights end we are talking about every awful thing we've ever seen." He looked the at both of them. "Everything we fight, all in one place."

"Great." Ava murmured, closing her eyes.

"It's gonna be a slaughter house." Dean commented, getting Sam's and Ava's attention as they both nodded their heads at him.

* * *

It was now the next day and Ava and Dean were parked outside the house were the first victim had died by choking on the razor blades. Ava leaned against the car seat and looked towards the house.

The sounds of candy wrappers caught her attention and she turned her gaze onto Dean. She crinkled her nose when she saw all the candy wrappers were now piling up inside the car.

"I can not believe you ate all the candy." Ava said in disbelief and slight awe. "Now what are you going to give to the trick or treaters?"

"Relax, were staying at a motel. So there won't be any kids around there." He told her as he continued chewing the candy he had in his mouth. Ava shook her head at him.

"You do know you're gonna get a stomach ache from all that candy right?"

Dean scoffed. "No I'm_—_" The sound of of his stomach making upset noises made him stop talking.

"Told you." Ava commented back to him, not at all surprised.

Dean waved her off and inhaled a deep breath. The sound of his cell phone ringing made him release the breath he was holding. "Hey." He said, answering his cellphone.

Ava looked at him and he simply mouthed _'Sam'_ letting her know it was him he was talking to.

"How's it going?" Sam asked him.

"Awesome. " Dean said before looking towards the house. "Yeah I talked with Mrs. Razor blades again." Ava only rolled her eyes hearing Dean say that nickname out loud. "I've been sitting here with Ava in front the woman's house for hours and we've got a big steamy pile of nothing."

Ava scoffed. "More like a pile of candy wrappers."

Dean just gave her a playful glare before returning his focus back to Sam on the phone.

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags. Someone with access to both houses. There's got to be some connection." Sam told him sternly through the phone.

"Yeah, well I hope we find him soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a_—_" Dean started off before a young blonde teenage girl came into view. "Son of a bitch." Ava immediately became alarmed and looked out the car window only to see the same girl.

"Quit whining." Sam said back to Dean having no idea about the girl he just saw.

"No Sam, I mean, son of a bitch." Dean emphasized as he saw the blonde girl walk into the house.

* * *

After Dean explained to Ava who the blonde girl was, they made it back to the motel room where Sam was waiting for them.

Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the motel room open. "So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader?" He asked them about the identity of the witch.

Dean nodded his head and took a seat across from Sam as Ava sat down next to him. "Tracy? The Wallace's babysitter. She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace."

"Huh?" Sam said perplexed. "Interesting look for a centuries old witch."

"Yeah well if you were a six hundred old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in wouldn't you go for a cheerleader?" Dean asked Sam as the younger Winchester just shrugged his shoulders. "I would." Dean sighed with a dreamy look on his face. "Mmmm." Ava raised her eyebrows at him, and scooted away feeling weird by his sudden day dream state.

Sam just looked at his brother with a _'are you kidding me face'_ ending Dean's trance.

"Well Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks." Sam informed them as he looked at his laptop. "Did some digging, apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers." He handed the laptop to Dean and Ava, and they both went over the information on there. "Got suspended from school."

Ava read over the page and found out that Tracy was only in the eleventh grade. Which probably meant she was a year younger than herself. She sighed, as she tried staying on task. She didn't want her emotions to get the best of her.

"Hmm, looks like were gonna pay this high school a visit." Dean said out loud handing the lap top back to Sam.

"Fantastic." Ava commented dryly. "Does this mean I have to dress up too?"

Dean smirked knowing she was referring to the FBI outfits.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said not sounding sorry at all but instead amused. Ava laid back on the bed and sighed while both Winchesters were trying to contain their laughter, but seeing the young brunette get fed up with wearing girly clothes always got a chuckle or two out of them.

"Fine." Ava said getting up from the bed. "Let's go and get this over with." She grabbed her bag and took out her clothes. She then went into the bathroom to change.

"You know for a girl she sure does hate dressing up." Sam stated with a smile. "Most girls like that kind of stuff."

Dean just shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, well she's not most girls."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah."

* * *

Once the trio arrived to the school, the boys decided to interview the teacher, while Ava interviewed a few of the students around campus. Hoping she would be able to get any information about Tracy.

"So, you're saying you haven't seen or heard from Tracy since the day of the incident at the party?" Ava asked Justin the teenage boy she was currently questioning.

"Yeah, uh that's right." Justin replied as he was admiring her beauty. She was wearing a light violet colored blouse with dress pants. Although he much preferred girls who wore skirts or dresses, there was just something about this girl that made her stand out from the others. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the next question she asked. "Huh?" He asked blinking his eyes, trying his hardest not to look like a goof.

Ava gave him a small smile completely oblivious about him checking her out. "I said do you know where she could be? Any of her hang out places?"

"I_—_uh_—_sorry can't say that I know." He said trying to keep his stuttering calm as he continued staring at her. She nodded her head and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped her. "Wait." She turned back to face him and he gave her a flirty smile. "Are you sure you're an FBI agent?" He asked her making her worry that her cover had been blown. But when she saw the smile on his face she knew that it wasn't. "Sorry it just um you look young to be one and way too pretty." Ava blushed and gave out a awkward laugh. She wasn't used to people giving her complements, let alone by guys. Even though she grew up with men, her social interactions with getting to know other guys outside her family, wasn't the greatest. So to say she was inexperienced was an understatement. She had no freaking clue on what to do in those sort of situations. Like the one she was in right now. As she stood there awkwardly trying to control the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Justin noticed her blush and smiled. "So listen_—_"

"You ready to go, Agent Dawn?" Dean's voice suddenly interrupted him as he used Ava's fake FBI name. He looked at the young man giving him a hard stare. The hunter already knew g exactly what he was doing with Ava. He didn't like it at all. He had overheard the young male as he was trying to flirt with her, and saw the way she was awkwardly standing there. Ava was so innocent when it came to the opposite sex, that he really didn't want her dating anyone, hell none of the them did. Bobby, Sam, and him would always scare away any guys that would show interest in her. The last thing they wanted was for her to get her heart broken by some worthless asshole. Dean knew how heartless guys could be. Hell he's a good example, given the many flings he's had in the passed. So of course he didn't want that for Ava. Him, Sam, and Bobby, always kept an eye out for that, but Dean _especially_ was always on the look out. Which is why as soon as he heard this high school boy talking to her, he knew he had to intervene.

"Shouldn't you be going to class now?" Dean said shooting daggers at the boy.

Justin gulped trying to avoid eye contact with him and took a step back. "Um yeah, uh it was nice talking to you." He said to Ava with one last lingering look before practically running down the hall.

"Moron." Dean said through clenched teeth before turning to face Ava. "You ready to go, kiddo?" He asked a lot calmer now. She quickly nodded her head as he saw her blush go away.

"You know you didn't have to scare the poor boy." Ava said to him completely oblivious to the reason why he did it in the first place.

Dean just snorted. "Trust me I did."

"So, um, what did you and Sam find out?" Ava asked him trying to change the subject as they walked through the halls of the school.

"Turns out the reason why Tracy had an altercation with Don her teacher was because of her gory drawings and pictures." Dean informed her, and Ava looked at him and tilted her head.

"Define gory?" She asked urging him to tell her more details.

"As in the drawings and pictures had her killing people." Dean informed her as they finally made it outside. Ava cringed,_ okay yeah that was defiantly gory._

"Okay, so where we going now?" She asked him.

"We are going to her apartment and ask her friends around there if they've have seen her." Dean told her and got into the Impala. Ava looked around the parking lot.

"Wait, what about Sam?" She asked confused as to why he wasn't here.

"Don't worry he's gonna ask a few more questions around here and see if she's here or not." Dean said before he noticed she was still not in the car. "You gonna stand there all day or what?' He said with a grin, and she smiled back and got into the passenger seat.

"What's got you all smiling?" He asked curiously turning on the car.

"Nothing just the fact that I'm riding shot gun." Ava told him as she leaned against the seat closing her eyes. Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling.

"Weirdo." He mumbled but Ava having heard him smacked his shoulder playfully.

* * *

After going to Tracy's apartment and asking her friends and neighbors if they've seen her, Dean and Ava came back to the motel empty handed with no new information. They got out of the Impala and saw Sam making his way towards them.

"So?" Dean asked Sam as he got out the car, Ava as well. "You find anything?"

Sam let out a sigh. "Tracy was nowhere I could find." He informed them as they were walking towards their motel room. "Any luck with her friends?"

"Luck is not our style. Ava and I asked around, but her friends don't know where she is." Dean scoffed. "It's like the bitch hopped on a broom stick."

"She could be making the third sacrifice anytime." Sam stated back to them, making Ava's stomach feel uneasy.

"Yes, thank you Sam." Dean muttered.

Just as the trio were walking towards their room, a pudgy boy wearing an astronaut costume came up to them. "Trick or Treat." He said sticking out his bag for them. Ava snorted, she knew this was gonna happen. She looked towards Dean with a grin waiting to see what he was going to do.

"This is a motel." Dean simply said to the kid.

"So?" The kid just nonchalantly, causing Ava to chuckle.

"So we don't have any candy." Dean responded bluntly back to the boy.

"No, we have a ton in the_—_" Sam said pointing to the car, but Dean interrupted him. "We did but it's gone."

"I wonder how." Ava mumbled, causing Dean to quickly give her a glance before looking back to the boy.

"Sorry kid we can't help you." Dean said to him.

"I want candy." The boy said stubbornly.

Dean looked at the boy's bag before eyeing him. "Well I think you'd had enough." He said with a smile, it quickly vanished when the boy give him a glare, bumping into him as he walked away. Sam shook his head and chuckled, walking ahead of them.

"Geez, Dean you sure have a way with kids." Ava said sarcastically as she made her way to the motel room.

Sam opened the door and walked in only to see two unknown men in their room. Out of hunter instincts, he hurriedly pulled out his gun. "Who are you?!" He yelled at the strangers. Ava looked to see who he was pointing the gun, only to realize that it was Castiel and some other man she did not recognize. "Wait Sam stop!" She said coming to stand next to him, Dean following her steps.

"Sam, Wait!" Dean said lowering Sam's gun. "It's Castiel the angel." He then saw the tall dark-skinned man standing by the window and narrowed his eyes. "Him I don't know."

Castiel stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to them. "Hello, Sam." He greeted him with a deep gruff voice.

Ava looked at Sam's face and saw the expression was now filled with wonder.

"Oh my God." Sam exclaimed his eyes widening realizing of who he was meeting. "Er, uh, I didn't mean to-sorry." He stuttered. "It's an honor, really I've heard a lot about you." He said in astonishment sticking out his hand towards the angel.

Castiel looked at his outstretched hand like it was an unknown item. He gazed at Ava as if silently asking what to do.

"You're suppose to shake his hand." Ava said helping out the angel. He looked so lost with the gesture that was in front of him.

Castiel stared at the hand for a few more seconds before he grabbed it and shook it. "And I you." He said staring at earnestly him. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood." Sam looked taken back from his bluntness. Castiel didn't seem to notice this. "Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." He told him before letting go of his hand. Ava looked as Castiel and noticed the awkwardness coming from Sam due to the sudden comment.

"Let's keep it that way." The man by the window said sternly.

Dean looked at the man with an irritable expression. "Yeah, okay chuckles." He then looked towards Castiel, "Who's your friend?"

Castiel approached Dean and ignored his question, instead asking his own. "The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

Dean looked at the angel warily. "Why?"

"Dean have you located the witch?" Castiel asked impatiently.

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean answered back to him confused as to why he cared.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked staring at the three hunters.

Sam shook his head. "No but-"

"We know who it is." Dean finished for him.

Castiel walked over to the beside table and pulled out a hex bag. Ava's eyes opened wide with shock. None of them had noticed the bag being there.

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are too." The angel said as he held the bag up for them to see. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or the three of you would be dead." He said narrowing his eyes at Ava. "You should not be here." Ava looked sheepishly under his stare and Dean pushed her behind him and gave the angel a pointed look.

Castiel moved his gaze towards Dean and sighed. "Do you know where the witch is now?"

The trio exchanged a quick look before Dean answered his question. "We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said disenchanted.

"What do you care?" Dean asked him.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty six seals." Castiel explained to him.

Dean nodded his head. "So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The man by the window scowled.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at him. "It's just an expression."

Damn, did all angels lack social skills? Ava thought to herself as he eyed the stranger cautiously. For some reason the man gave her the chills.

"Lucifer can not rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented by all costs." Castiel informed them, even though they knew all this information all ready.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you just tell us where the witch is?" Dean asked him. "We'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful." Castiel stated to him. "She's cloaked even our methods."

Ava let out a deep breath. So they were dealing with a witch that was strong enough to hide from angels? Great...

Sam spoke up. "Okay well we already know who she is, so if we work together-"

"Enough of this!" The man from the window cut Sam off.

Dean turned to look at the stranger with an irritable expression. "Who are you, and why should I care?"

The man turned around to face the group and gave Castiel a simple look.

"This is Uriel." Castiel said introducing the man. "He's what you might call a... specialist." He finished informing them as Uriel approached the group.

"What kind of a specialist?" Ava asked warily, as Castiel just gave her a somber expression.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked suspicion clear in his voice.

Castiel turned to face the three of them his gaze once again landing on Ava. "You, all three of you need to leave this town immediately."

"What? Why? We still need to find that witch." Ava asked not understanding the angel's sudden change in mind.

"All of you need to leave because we're about to destroy it." Castiel told her with a serious voice, leaving the hunters in shock from where they were standing.

"So this is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole freaking town?" Dean asked instantly in disbelief.

"We're running out of time, the witch has to die." Castiel simply responded back to him with out any trance of uncertainty.

Ava stared at Castiel with a stunned expression. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I am not kidding you." The angel said bewildered by her out burst. "The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam said, stunned by what the angels were suggesting.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel said correcting him.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked shell shocked.

"This isn't the first time I've purified a city." Uriel said with a smug smile on his face.

"You sound like your proud of that." Ava said frowning at him.

Castiel turned towards the trio. "Look, I understand this is regrettable."

Dean scoffed. "Regrettable?"

"It's more than regrettable Castiel!" Ava shouted at him. "It's atrocious! Are you insane?"

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have been broken already." Castiel said reprimanding her, as Ava shook her head with anger and disbelief at him.

"These are innocent people we are talking about! Does that mean absolutely nothing to you?" She questioned Castiel, but the angel turned away from her trying to mask his emotions.

Dean glared at him. "So you screwed the pooch on some seals, and now this town has to pay the price?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. "It's the lives of one thousand against the lives six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right cause uh you're bigger- picture kind of guys." Dean said mockingly.

Castiel stepped closer almost getting into Dean's face. "Lucifer can not rise, he does hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

"Look, it doesn't have to be this way alright? We can find another way." Ava said trying to reason with the angel again.

Sam nodded his head, trying keep everything from falling apart. "We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone! Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die!"

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said looking at the hunter's with distaste.

"Excuse me?" Ava asked, peeved by his comment.

"I'm sorry." Castiel, turning away from the trio. "But we have our orders."

"No you can't do this, you're angels!" Sam protested. "I mean, aren't you? You're suppose to show mercy!" He said thinking about all the times Ava had mentioned Castiel to him.

"Says who?" Uriel asked amused.

"We have no choice." Castiel said grimly, repeating himself.

"Yes you do! You always have a choice." Ava told him, as she tried controlling her shaking from where she was standing.

"I mean, come on what are you? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you a couple of hammers?" Dean said glaring at the angels, backing Ava up.

"Look even if you can't understand it have faith the plan is just." Castiel replied sternly.

"_Just_?" Ava repeated tentatively. "How is killing innocent people considered just Castiel?"

Castiel was taken back by how she said his name before once again masked his face from the shock.

"It has to happen, even if you do not understand it yourself. The orders are just, because they come from heaven."

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves." Dean spat out sarcastically to him.

Castiel turned to look at Dean scrutinizing him. "Tell me something Dean. When your father gave you an order didn't you obey?"

Ava let out a gasp, not believing what the angel had just said to Dean. She turned to look at Dean and noticed how he became stiff in his position. She saw how his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry boys, it looks like the plans have changed." The green eyed hunter said to the angels.

Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean, while Uriel just scoffed at him.

"You think you can stop us?"

Dean shook his head. "No." He began to slowly walk over to Uriel his face ridden of any fear. "But if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving." He said standing face to face with Uriel now. "You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs." He stated with a smug smile, glancing over quickly at Ava. "Let's not forget that Ava here also needs to be protected and kept alive, isn't that right angel wings?" Dean asked Castiel gruffly, before returning his attention over to Uriel. "So you want to waste us, go ahead see how he digs that!"

Ava walked over next to Dean taking a stance. She looked over at Uriel, her gaze hard. "He's right, we're not going anywhere." She said crossing her arms with a determined look.

"Insolent girl." Uriel said lowly. "As if you have any say in this whatsoever."

Ava stared him dead set in the eyes, showing him no fear. She reached for the locket that had Castiel's grace and did the one thing that she had promised him she would never do. With out even thinking for another second, she ripped the locket off from her neck and threw it to said angel. Castiel grabbed the locket from the floor and gave her what looked like to be a hurtful expression.

"You promised that you would never take it off."

"Things change." She responded back to him, swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

She turned back to face Uriel who was narrowing his eyes at her. "Try taking me now, buster."

"It does not matter if you're wearing his grace or not." He said glaring at her. "I will still drag the both of you out of here myself."

Dean moved in front of Ava blocking her away from Uriel. "Yeah, but you'll have to kill us first." He said throwing back the plan right into his face. "Then we're back to the same problem. I mean come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean and Ava turned around back to face Castiel. "We can do this, we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

Uriel, unhappy with how things were going, ran out of patience. "Castiel! I will not let these people_—"_

"Enough!" Castiel yelled shutting up Uriel and in the process as the room fell completely silent. Castiel stared at Dean before glancing over at Ava who was waiting there anxiously to see what he would say. After a few more seconds he finally gave them an answer. "I suggest you move quickly."

The boys made their way to leave, while Ava turned back to glance at Castiel who was still holding the locket in his hands. She shifted her gaze unto the floor and without another word followed the boys outside. Castiel closed his eyes, and sighed. Why did she have to give back the locket? Opening his eyes, he tried staying in task as he and Uriel left the motel room with only the sound of wings being left behind as they disappeared.

Once catching up with the boys outside, Ava saw the impala covered in eggs and noticed the aggregated look Dean had on his face.

Dean looked around the parking lot trying to find the kid who did the crime but, it was completely empty.

"Astronaut!" He yelled into the air, making Sam and Ava laugh as they got into the car. Ava in the back seat as usual and the boys in front, as soon she sat down though Ava slumped into her seat. Sam was also feeling down as he was quietly sitting, not trying to make conversation. Dean noticed the odd behavior and became concerned. "What's wrong guys?"

Ava just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to tell him, while Sam just sighed but answered him. "Nothing_—_I just they'd be different."

"Who, the angels?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah." Sam answered solemnly him.

"Well, I'd tried to tell you." Dean said back to his younger brother who looked like somebody had kicked his puppy.

"I just_—_I mean I thought they'd be righteous." Sam admitted with a let down face.

"Well, they are righteous. I mean that's kind of the problem. Of course, there's nothing more dangerous than some A-hole who think's he on a holy mission." Dean said, he thought about the time Castiel had told him that was he was Ava's guardian angel.

Sam held the hex bag in his hand and pursed his lips. "But I mean this is God and heaven? This is what I've been praying to?"

Ava stayed quiet in the back seat feeling the same way Sam was, unable to believe that angel's would be able to kill innocent lives, without feeling any remorse. Dean saw both of their sad expressions and felt he had to do something to make them feel better.

"Look I know you guys are into the whole God thing, and Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel is rotten. I mean for all we know, God hates these jerks." Dean said looking at them and noticed how their expressions hadn't changed. "Don't give up on this stuff is all I'm saying. Especially you Ava, I know how it matters to you." He said making the young brunette to glance at him. "I mean, Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball still a beautiful game." He said trying to make them smile with the analogy he used, even though Sam still looked disappointed Ava managed to give him a smile.

"That's a great comparison." Ava commented, as Dean gave her a quick wink through the car review mirror.

Sam continued to look at the hex bag opening it up going through everything that was inside. He pulled out a small black bone and inspected it carefully. Dean saw this and just chuckled as he started the Impala. "Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?"

Ava felt grossed out by Dean's joke while he just laughed it off. Sam though didn't pay any attention as his focus was only on the bone inspecting it thoroughly.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?" He asked them holding up the bone.

Ava shook her head. "You got me."

"No." Dean answered as well.

"A lot." Sam informed them, going into details. "I mean more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked him, wondering where his brother was going with this.

"'It means we make a stop." Sam simply said back to him.

* * *

The three hunters made their way back to the high school and carefully with out being caught sneaked in the art teacher's classroom. Ava locked the door behind them as Sam quickly made a bee line for the teachers desk.

"So, Tracy used a kiln to char the bone?" Dean asked his brother. "What's the big deal?"

"Dean the hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy..." Sam said as he was inspecting the desk trying to find any clues. Ava's eyes widen when she finally realized what he was suggesting.

"After we talked to the teacher." Dean said finishing for him, understanding now as well.

Sam saw a cabinet with a lock on it unable to get it opened, Ava looked around the desk behind her and found a hammer. "Hey." She said grabbing the hammer and giving it to Sam, who once grabbing it started to hit the lock until it was broken.

The three of them became shocked once they saw what was inside the cabinet.

"Oh my God is that..." Ava said a sicking feeling overwhelming her when she saw what looked like to be remains of children in there.

Sam looked perturbed as well. "Yeah...I think it is." He said confirming Ava's guess.

"I'm guessing he's not saving them for a dog." Dean commented facetiously, but stopped once he saw Ava's disturbed face. He immediately brought her into his arms shielding her away from the horrifying sight in front of her.

* * *

Castiel and Uriel were sitting on bench at the park, watching as the children were running around in costumes trick or treating as dusk was approaching.

"The decision's been made." Castiel told Uriel who was sitting next to him.

Uriel chuckled dryly. "By a mud monkey."

Castiel gave him a sharp side glance. "You shouldn't call them that."

"Oh, that's what they are, savages just plumbing on two legs." Uriel said waving him off.

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel commented, not liking the way Uriel was talking about their father's creations.

Uriel sighed, as Castiel tried to reason with him. "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential he may succeed here. At any rates... it's out of our hands." Castiel finished saying to him, as reached inside his trench coat and took out the locket. Staring at it intently, almost as if that would make Ava appear unexpectedly to take the locket back from him.

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel said cryptically.

Castiel gave him a pointed look. "And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester and that charge of yours out of here." He said simply before hardening his voice. "Then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

"You know are true orders." Castiel said exasperated by his suggestion. "Are you prepared to disobey?"

Uriel looked taken back his answer and instead then focused on the locket Castiel was holding. "That girl of yours, needs to be kept on a tighter leash."

"She is not an animal, Uriel." Castiel said to him sternly, not liking the way he talking about Ava. "She is human, a special human that our father has ordered me to protect."

"Ahh yes, the pure soul." Uriel scoffed, glancing at Castiel. "Well that does not matter, she's still like the rest of them." Castiel opened his mouth ready to respond back but Uriel kept going. "I saw the way you spoke with them, especially with _her. _When she threw that piece of silver with your grace in it."

"Saw what exacly?" Castiel asked his brother confused to what he was implying.

"I saw the way you interacted with them, as if they matched up to you." Uriel said in a condescending tone. "The way you showed empathy for the girl." He shook his head and gave his brother a disapproving look. "Do not let this fascination of yours get in the way of your duty."

Castiel gave Uriel an odd look before moving his gaze onto the humans who were living their lives in peace. He held onto the locket gently in his hands. Deep inside within Castiel's stomach a new feeling began to grow...doubt.

* * *

It was night by the time the boys and Ava made it to Don's house, the art teacher. On the outside the house looked empty and quiet but in the inside in the basement the hunters found Don in the middle of the room ready to sacrifice the blonde teenage girl, Tracy. Dean and Sam pulled out their guns shooting the man in chest, falling dead once he hit the ground. Ava pulled out her knife and went to help the girl out of the ropes cutting them off of her.

"You alright?" Ava asked Tracy.

"Yeah I'm alright." She answered her before looking at three of them frantically. "Thank you, he was going to kill me. Ugh! That sick son of a bitch! I mean did you see what he was doing?" She asked them as they nodded their heads at her. "Did you hear him..." She sneered, the innocence she was faking was now long gone. "How sloppy his incantation was? My brother always was a little dim." Dean and Sam went to take out their gun as Ava tried to reach her nearest weapon which was her knife, but Tracy with out another word sent them crashing into the floor in pain. Ava felt the pain burning right in her stomach, it felt as if her stomach was about to burst. She tried to keep her eyes open noticing the pain the boys were facing as well.

The three of them then started to hear the witch chanting her spell as they writhed on the floor unable to stop her. The chanting grew louder and the room started shaking opening up the ground. Sam crawled slowly towards Don's dead body, smearing blood on his face making both hunter stare at him perplexed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his brother with wide eyes.

Sam just smeared blood on his face and Ava's. "Just follow my lead." He said to them before laying back down on the ground acting dead the two of them soon following his example.

They closed their eyes and listened to Samhain who was now possessing Don's dead body kill Tracy by snapping her neck. Ava inwardly winched when hearing that, but laid completely still when she heard foot steps coming near them. Samhain walked pass them not even giving them a second glance and left them. Once Dean heard the door closed he opened his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked Sam. While Ava got up from where she was laying, and wiped the blood from her face.

"Halloween lore." Sam responded back to him. "People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot."

Dean gave him a _'are you serious look?' "_You gave it a shot?"

Sam just gave them a shrug and a sheepish look.

After the three left Don's house and cleaned the blood off their face. They were already trying to figure out where Samhain would of disappeared to. Sam thought that the place he would go to would be the cemetery, which to Ava made perfect sense. It was the one place were he would be able to raise more spirits with out any problems. So the hunters quickly made there way to the nearest cemetery, ready to stop this demon.

* * *

Arriving at the cemetery the screams of people coming from inside the crypt were heard. The hunter raced down the stairs only to see that a bunch of teens wearing costumes locked in the mausoleum. The graves behind the teens were rambling and rattling making them panic even more, which was not at all a good sign.

"Help them." Sam said as he was making his way down the hall.

"Dude you're not going off alone!" Dean said to him, as Ava tried making her way towards Sam only to stop when he gave her a look.

"No stay with Dean." He said sternly before taking off down the hall to face the demon.

"Damn it." Dean cursed before pushing Ava behind him, as he yelled at the teenagers to stand back, shooting the lock in half kicking it open. "Come on! Move!" Dean said as Ava helped the teens get out safely. Once she made sure they were all gone she came back to help Dean. The sounds of the rambling and rattling were intensifying and saw how a grave shattered opened revealing a mangled up zombie.

"Dean...now would be a great time to hand me a stake." Ava said in urgency, as she held out her hand towards Dean. Not having to be told twice Dean quickly rummaged through his rucksack and handed her a stake taking another one for himself. He narrowed his eyes on the zombie that was in front of him. "Bring it on stinky!" He said before charging at the zombie at full speed plunging the stake right into it's chest.

Ava stabbed the zombie that was making it's way towards her dropping it to the ground dead. Another grave shattered opened making another zombie appear, she lunged towards the newest arrival and stuck the knife in it's rotting flesh. She crinkled her nose smelling the foul odor making her almost want to gag. She kicked the zombie making it tumble to the floor dead. Turning around she came face to face with a pale woman. She tried getting her with the stake but the woman flickered and disappeared and reappeared behind Dean this time.

"Dean!" Ava yelled trying to warn him, but the ghost women sent them flying against the wall. Damn, first zombies and now ghosts?

"Okay that's gonna leave a bruise." Ava muttered as she tried getting up.

Dean grimaced looking around the room in annoyance. "Zombie ghost orgy huh?" Ava nodded her pushing herself up to her feet as Dean did the same. He let out an irked huff. "Well, that's it, we're torching this whole place."

"I agree with you on that one." Ava replied back to him as they got everything ready to burn the place with. A few minutes later they were running down the hall Sam went wanting to find him unharmed.

Once they turned around the corner they came to a halt, as the saw the scene that was right in front of them. Ava gasped, Sam was extending his hand out towards Samhain using his demons powers to exorcise the demon. She saw the pain Sam held on his face and tried to make her way to help him but Dean stopped her from going, shaking his head at her. They both began to feel nervous and scared when they saw the blood dripping from Sam's nose as he was letting out painful noises. Just when they thought Sam was going to collapse, the black smoke emerged it's way out of Don's body letting it fall and stumble onto the floor.

Sam let out a deep breath, his face no longer in pain, as he tried to keep his balance. Not even waiting a second Ava ran towards Sam and immediately went to his side helping him stand up as she used her sleeve to wipe the blood from his nose. She gave him a side hug, glad that he was fine now. Dean unlike Ava, approached his brother slowly, fear and sadness were shown in his face from what he had just witnessed.

* * *

The next day Dean and Ava were at the park sitting on the bench, enjoying the sun and relaxing from the hunt last night. Ava turned to her right and saw an ice cream truck across the street and smiled. She got up from her seat and turned to look at Dean.

"You want anything?" She asked him pointing to the ice cream truck.

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "No, thanks kiddo."

She merely shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the truck crossing the street. Dean kept and eye on her, but the sound of fluttering wings brought his attention back to the seat next to him. He turned and saw Castiel sitting in Ava's seat, already having a feeling as to why he was here. "Let me guess, you're here for the, _"I told you so."_

"No." Castiel simply responded back to him, making Dean raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well good cause I'm really not that interested." Dean told him bluntly.

"I'm not here to judge you Dean." Castiel said sincerely.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked him gruffly.

Castiel sighed. "Our orders_—_"

Dean huffed aggravated. "Yeah, you know I've had about enough of these order of yours."

"Our orders." Castiel repeated again continuously. "Were not to stop the summoning of Samhain. They were to do whatever you told us to do."

Dean leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and eyed the angel incredulity. "Your orders were to follow my orders?"

Casiel nodded his head. "It was a test, to see how you would perform under..." He took a pause trying to find the right words. "Battle field conditions, you might say."

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "It was a witch, not the tet offensive."

Castiel let out a chuckle surprising Dean. This was the first time the hunter had seen the angel show _actual_ emotion.

"So, I uh failed your test huh?" Dean asked the angel who was now back to him solemn self. "I get it, but you know what?" He said pursing his lips. "If you were to wave that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call." He said vehemently to Castiel who was listening attentively. "Cause see I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken...hell, I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that this here," He said gazing at everything that was in front of him. "These kids, the swings, the trees, and especially that girl." Dean said pointing at Ava who was waiting patiently to buy her ice cream. "Are still here because of my brother and me."

"You misunderstand me Dean." Castiel said serenely. "I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

"You were?" Dean asked bemused.

"These people, they're all my father's creations." Castiel said leaning forward his elbows on his knees like Dean. "They're works of arts." He said in awed as he looked at the humans in front of him, his gaze stopping at Ava. Even from where he was sitting at he could feel the warmness of her soul, a feeling that since meeting her, has been finding pleasant. He turned his attention back to Dean. "And yet, even though you stopped Samhain the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to hell on earth for all creation." Castiel said in a worry tone. "And that's not an expression Dean, it's literal. You of all people should...appreciate what that means."

Dean pressed his lips together, taking in everything Castiel was saying to him.

Castiel took out the locket he had in his trench coat, twirling it around his fingers. He looked towards Dean and gave him a look of certainty. "I'll tell you something, if you promise not to tell another soul."

Dean saw he was holding onto the locket Ava had thrown earlier and nodded his head stiffly. "Okay."

Castiel dropped his head down a little. "I'm not uh_—_" He stammered staring at the locket closely as he was trying to explain himself. "A hammer as you say." There was a pause before Castiel continued. "I have questions, I..." He glanced at Ava real quick before looking to the locket again. "I have doubts. I don't know what is right or what is wrong anymore...whether you passed or failed here." He said admitting his secret to Dean, before looking at him with sorrow. "But in the coming months, you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulder's Dean..." Castiel said sorely. "I truly don't."

Dean lowered his gaze onto the ground between his feet, a sort of uneasiness feeling his stomach.

Castiel looked at Dean and then at the locket, an idea forming in his mind. "You and Ava share a profound bond, am I right?" He asked Dean even though it sounded more like a fact than a statement.

Dean looked up from the ground and stared at the angel, questionably. "Yeah, why?"

"Dean, I know my behavior towards you in the beginning was unnecessary." Castiel said, apologizing for the way he acted, when he accused Dean of not protecting Ava. "For that I am sorry. I've come to realize that Ava is in fact safe to be around you and your brother." He gave Dean an impressed look. "You two would risk your own lives to save hers."

Dean nodded his head at the angel, dazed that he was actually apologizing. "That's right we would."

Castiel then let out an irked chuckle. "I just wish she would stay out of the dangers that didn't involve her." At this comment Dean just let out a humorous laugh.

"Good luck with that, if there's one thing you need to learn about Ava is that she's a stubborn girl." Dean confessed and then smiled. "Although the kids got a big heart, she means well."

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes, since I've been assigned to be her guardian I've come to witness her compassion as a gift. The fact that she risks her life to save people she doesn't even know surprises me immensely. Though it does worry me to great lengths as well." He said as held the locket towards Dean. The hunter gave him an raised eyebrow not understanding his actions. Castiel sighed. "Could you give this back to her? Perhaps if you were to tell her to wear it she'll listen." He asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Why don't you just give it to her yourself?" Dean asked him.

Castiel bowed his head down. "I feel that she is still angry at me and if I were to ask she would say no."

"Why is this locket so important to you anyways?" Dean asked the angel.

"It has my grace in it." Castiel responded simply back to him.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Yeah I get that but why should she wear it? I mean you can already sense when she is in danger can't you?"

Castiel gazed down at the locket and touched it gently. "When she is wearing the locket my grace connects to her soul, making it easier for me to know what kind of dangers she's in."

Dean's eyes widen. "_Woah_ there connects? Is that even safe for her?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Of course it is safe for her, I would never put her in harms way."

Dean just gave him a hard stare. "You better not..." He eyed the locket before reluctantly taking it. "Fine, I'll try but no promises that she'll take it back, like I said that girl can be stubborn."

Castiel gave him an appreciative nod.

Dean stared at the locket closely and noticed it was glowing blue before it disappeared. "Hey, is this blue thing your_—_" Dean asked turning to look at Castiel but he was already gone. Dean scoffed, of course he would just disappear, he still needed to get use to angel's randomly leaving.

The sound of upcoming foot steps caused Dean to look towards his right. He saw Ava walking up to him with an ice cream cone in her hand. She sat down next to him again in the seat Castiel was just in. She saw him looking at the seat strangely causing her to wave her hand at him quickly catching his attention. "Hey you alright?"

"Ah, yeah why?" Dean asked her.

"It looked like you were spacing out or something." She said taking a bite from her ice cream.

"Nah, not spacing out just that uh, Castiel popped up for a visit just now."

She stopped eating her ice cream turned to face Dean, giving him all her attention. "Oh yeah? What did he want?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly not wanting to go to into details. "Nothing, just checking up on us like the good angel he is, and uh he wanted me to give you this back." He said taking out the locket dangling it in front of her.

Hey eyes became wide and she almost smiled when she saw the locket. Her hand almost reached for it before she straighten herself out. "Why didn't he just give it back to me himself?"

"The dude thinks you're still mad at him for earlier." Dean said causing her to laugh a little.

"Smart guy." Ava said before looking onto the ground. "I don't know Dean...I mean was beginning to get use to the idea of having a guardian angel you know? But hearing him being okay with wiping an entire city with no remorse, made me think otherwise." Ava said with a sad voice lowering her face, not wanting Dean to see her disappointment.

Dean thought back to what Castiel had told him, about how he didn't want to destroy the city. That he had actually prayed that Dean had made the choice to save it. Dean gently took a hold of Ava's face lifting her up. "Hey, chin up kiddo, like I said just because there's a few bad apples doesn't mean all the barrel is rotten. Anyways, if it'll help change your mind about hating him, he told me he wasn't on board with wanting to destroy the city, he actually wanted it to be kept safe."

"I could never hate the guy Dean. I mean, he was the one who brought you back from hell." She said to him truthfully, before lifting up her eyes towards the locket. "Although it does make me feel better that he didn't want to destroy the city. It gives me hope that not all angels are like that Uriel guy."

"Yeah." Dean said with a scowl. "That guy is a grade A douche bag."

Ava laughed and took a bite out of her ice cream. Dean heard her and smiled, he then held out the locket towards her again.

"So you gonna take it back or are you waiting for me to model it for you." Dean said jokingly.

Ava just stuck out her tongue at him and smiled. "Alright fine." She said letting Dean help her put it back on her neck. She felt the locket turn a light blue before it went away causing the two of them to look around to see if there was a presence of the trench coat wearing angel, but they saw no one. Shrugging it off, the two of them continued to enjoy their day at the park. Not noticing, Castiel from the distance with a small smile on his face as he saw Ava wearing the locket once again. Finally giving him a sense of peace knowing she was safe, Castiel left before giving her a quick glance, the sound of fluttering wings filling up the now empty space.

* * *

**A/N:****_ Hey guys! So I hoped you guys liked this chapter I know I did! I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors, I'll try to go back and fix them later. Anyways y_****_ou guys got more Ava/Cas interactions in this chapter and they'll just get more and more as the story moves along. The park scene was really hard to write and I hoped I got everything right. Poor Cas with his confused feelings and such. Anyways I'll try to upload the next chapter soon!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Angel radio

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC. **_

* * *

_"Sometimes even the flight of an angel hits turbulence." __― __Terri Guillemets_

_Chapter 8: Angel radio_

Ava watched in amusement as Sam and Dean were hustling some random trucker guy for his money. The trio had made a stop at bar in order for the guys to earn some money, and by earn that meant hustling unlucky bar customers. She herself had to sit this one out. Since she was the youngest and she wasn't allowed to join them in hustling. Which in all honesty, seemed a little unfair. Just because she was young and a girl, didn't necessarily mean she was incapable of hustling people out of their money.

But Dean and Sam wouldn't have it. So they told her to wait by the bar while they hustled the man. The huntress had to admit that it was funny watching the boys act like they were drunk. Especially Sam.

Even from where she was sitting, she could still hear Sam talking to the trucker guy he was playing pool with.

"Come on man, just one more time." Sam slurred, trying to act drunk. "Just_—_just give me a chance to win it back."

The trucker guy just gave Sam a smirk.

"It's your cash."

Ava just let out a chuckle, poor guy had no idea he was gonna loose all his money.

"Excuse me." Dean said showing up at the pool table standing next to Sam. "My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Ava giggled into her hand as she saw Dean trying to act as the older concerned brother.

"Hey, he insisted." The man argued back to him, completely unaware that he was being played.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what? Two bills off him? I'm just saying." Dean said back to him.

"Hey shut up Dean." Sam uttered. "I'm fine."

"No you're not fine, you're drunk!" Dean said sounding angry.

Sam looked at the trucker and narrowed his eyes. "Let's make it five hundred."

"Five hundred?" Dean said in disbelief, Ava just let out a loud laugh making the bar tender give her a perplexed expression.

"You alright there sweetheart?" The bartender asked her confused as to why she was laughing.

Ava just awkwardly coughed and smiled. "Yeah, I just uh thought of something."

The bartender gave her a grin. "Well alright then, can I get you anything?"

"Umm, some fries would be good." Ava said politely.

"Fries it is then." The bartender said with a smile and then went to get her order.

Ava thanked her and continued to watch the boys hustle the man.

The trucker grinned at Sam as he put the money on the pool table.

"Your break."

She saw how the guys were secretly grinning at each other and she knew they had the man right where they wanted him.

"_Ohh_, this is going to be good." Ava muttered to herself as she watched Sam break the balls and saw how they all went into the holes with just one hit. It was in that same moment the bartender came back with her fries.

"Here you go sweetie, enjoy." She said to Ava. The huntress once again thanked her as she walked away. Ava licked her lips and was about to dig into her food, right before someone else's hand came into view and stole one of her fries.

"Hey! You can't just_― "_Ava said frowning, but stopped talking once she saw who the fry thief was.

"Hmm, sorry but I just love fries." Ruby said smirking at Ava. "Hiya, peaches."

"_You_..." Ava said narrowing her eyes. She scowled when she heard Ruby call her by that ridiculous nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh relax, I'm not here to hurt you." Ruby said taking a seat next to her.

Ava scoffed. "Really? Because the last time I saw you, that's exactly what you did."

Ruby let out a huff. "Look that was my bad, alright? So just let bygones be bygones."

The huntress was taken back by what sounded like an apology. She of course was still wary towards the demon. "Whatever, I still don't trust you. So I'll ask again. _What are you doing here?_" She seethed out.

"I come bearing news." Ruby admitted to her and saw how her eyes became filled with interest.

"What kind of news?" Ava asked her cautiously.

Before Ruby could answer her question, Sam and Dean quickly approached them. Dean immediately took a stance in front of Ava and glared at Ruby.

"Well you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near us." Dean snarled at Ruby as she just gave him a smirk.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." Ruby said and glanced towards Ava again. "Or her, I just have some info and then I'm gone."

Sam looked intrigued by the sudden news just like Ava. "What is it?"

"'I'm hearing a few whispers." Ruby sighed.

Dean scoffed. "Oh great demon whispers-that's reliable."

Ruby ignored his snarky remark and continued to tell her information.

"A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt."

"Great analogy..." Ava muttered, before munching on another fry.

Ruby just gave her a smirk and then looked towards Sam again.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Why? Who is she?"

"No idea." Ruby said shaking her head. "But I'm thinking that she's important, cause the order is to capture her alive."

"Alive?" Ava repeated what she said and creased her eyebrows. Why would they want this girl in the first place anyways?

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, so I figured that whatever the deal is you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

Sam glanced towards Dean and then Ava. "Look maybe we should check it out."

"Actually, we're working a case." Dean said lying and took a sip of his beer. "But thanks."

Ava stared at him and quirked her eyebrows. What case was he talking about?

"And what case would that be?" Ruby asked incredulously, not believing a word he was saying.

"We've got leads, big leads." Dean said lamely, making Ava want to face palm herself as Sam just sighed.

"Sounds dangerous." Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." Dean retorted back to her with attitude.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned I told you, I'm done." Ruby snapped back at him and got up from her seat ready to leave.

"Wait! This hospital Anna escaped from-it has a name?" Sam stopped her in time.

Dean just let out an irritated huff and listened to how Ruby gave his brother the name of the hospital, and watched the demon girl walk away.

Ava turned towards Sam and sighed.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to that hospital aren't we?"

Sam glanced at her and then at his brother who looked unhappy.

His silence was the only answer they needed to know that it was a yes.

* * *

Ava leaned against the Impala as she was making a call to her dad. She'd have to tell him that she'd probably wouldn't be home for another couple days or so depending how long this case was going to take them.

She waited patiently for her dad to answer the phone, after the fourth ring he finally answered.

"Hey honey, sorry about that I was outside." Bobby's gruff voice was heard from the other end.

"It's okay dad, no worries." Ava answered back to him running a hand through her hair.

"So you almost home?" He asked her.

"Yeah um, about that." She said sheepishly. "Something came up_—_a case. So I probably won't be back until another couple of days."

"What kind of a case?" Bobby asked her worriedly.

"Well, all we know so far is that it involves a girl that escaped a mental hospital and that demons are after her." Ava explained to her dad and she could practically see him shake his head at her.

"Demons?" He exasperated. "Look maybe I should just pick you up, it's not safe."

Ava huffed. "Not safe? Dad I'm a hunter okay I can handle myself, not mention Sam and Dean are with me." She really wanted her dad to finally stop treating her as if was still a little girl. She was eighteen now which by law meant she was an adult. Why couldn't he just finally understand that?

"Look I know you can handle yourself. Believe me I know." Bobby told her. "But that doesn't mean I want you doing dangerous cases involving demons. You can get hurt."

"_Dad_..." She said in a gentle voice. "I'm going to be fine okay? I have two body guards who are consistently watching over me." She said joking about Dean and Sam, that made Bobby chuckle. "Not mention a guardian angel as well, so I think I'm going to be fine."

Bobby gave a irritated sigh. "Well those two boys are idjits but they do love you, so I know you'll be fine with them. As for the angel well...he hasn't done anything to piss me off so I'll trust your instinct about him. But just promise me you'll be safe? No martyr moves alright?"

"Okay fine none of that." Ava answered back to him and then smiled. "And don't worry I'll be fine."

"Yeah yeah." Bobby grumbled. "If those idjits get you hurt, I'll give them a beat down of my own."

Ava just laughed at her father's threat towards the boys.

"I'm sure you will, dad." The sound of foot steps made her glance up and she saw Dean and Sam making their way towards the Impala. "Ahh, I have to go now dad I'll call you later."

"You better young lady." He told her in a strict fatherly voice only making her laugh, he did too. "Take care."

"Will do pops, love you." She responded back to him.

"Love you too sweetie." He said back to her before they hanged up the phone.

She put the phone away in her jean pocket and looked up to see Dean and Sam, who were now getting ready to leave.

"So what Bobby say?" Dean asked her as he got into the front seat.

Ava opened the back car door and got into the back seat.

"Well after trying to convince him I would be fine, he agreed to let me stay with you guys, so I'm good."

"Really?" Sam asked her from the passenger seat. "I would of thought he would put up a fight about you going with us."

"Well he did, like I said I needed to do some convincing." Ava said leaning back on the car seat.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked curiously.

"I told him you two would be watching over me and reminded him that I had a angel guarding me as well." Ava looked out the window.

"Well your damn right the both of us will be watching over you." Dean said to her and Sam nodded his head.

"What about Castiel?" Sam asked her.

"What about him?" Ava said furrowing her eyebrows.

Sam glanced through the review mirror. "When's the last time you saw him?"

Ava twirled the locket in her hands. "Well not since the whole Halloween incident. Guy probably still thinks I'm mad at him."

"Are you?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

Ava bit her lip and thought about the question, she shook her head. "Nah, not anymore."

"So how do you know he's still protecting you?" Sam ask her as he watched her twirl the locket she was wearing.

"Well I haven't seen him, but I get this feeling of being watched you know?" Ava responded back to him.

Dean snorted. "Well that's not creepy at all."

"Not being watched in a stalker way." Ava said rolling her eyes. "I just mean_—_it's like he's making sure I'm okay..."

Sam gave her a small smile. "I get you Ava."

"Well whatever the point is he's not here, so it's up to Sammy and me to protect you." Dean stated and then smiled. "Just the good old days like when you were little and scared to use the bathroom because you were afraid of the dark."

Ava let out a gasp.

"Hey I was five years old!" Ava scrunched up her face in embarrassment. "You said you'd never bring that up again!"

"Oh I did, didn't I?" Dean faked innocence and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

Ava leaned forward and punched Dean's shoulder causing him to yelp an, _OW._

Sam just shook his head and chuckled seeing the childish antics in front of him by his brother and Ava.

"What you do that for?" Dean whined and rubbed his shoulder. "For an eighteen year old girl you sure hit like a man."

"Whatever just drive." Ava said and leaned against the car seat again and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."

* * *

After changing into their FBI outfits the three of them arrived at the hospital Anna had escaped from. The doctor they were talking to lead them into Anna's room, as they checked to see if there were any clues as to where Anna had disappeared to.

"We will need to ask a few questions though." Ava informed the doctor and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Of course I want to help in any way I can."

"Now the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked the doctor incredulously.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow to the head caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." The doctor explained to them, as they listened intently to her.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got eighty pounds on her." Dean commented coolly.

"We think she may have planned this." The women doctor stated and showed the broken window on the door. "Waited behind the door." The doctor left the room with the three of them following her.

"Right." Sam uttered. "Uh you mentioned Anna's illness was recent."

The doctor shook her head sadly. "Yes, two months ago she was happy, well adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends_, _bright future."

"So what happened?" Ava asked in concern. "Why did she suddenly flip out?"

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. "Well that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked worriedly.

"She thought that demons were everywhere." She admitted to them and handed Sam a notebook that belonged to Anna.

"Huh...interesting." Dean mumbled as Sam went through the notebook that was filled with pictures and symbols that Anna had drawn.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe monsters are real." The doctor informed them causing Dean to smile a little.

"Well that_—_that's just batty."

Ava and Dean glanced over to the notebook and gawked once they saw the inside of it. Ava recognized the first drawing, it was the 'Rising of the witnesses'. Then there was the drawing with 'Samhain'. She was confused as to how the girl Anna would know all this.

"That's revelations." Dean muttered in worry as the doctor gave him a skeptical look.

"Since when does the book of revelations have jack'o lanterns?"

Ava chuckled and so did Dean.

"It's a little known translation." Dean simply told to her.

The doctor just gave him a perplexed look before shaking her head.

"Ah...well Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world." She let out a sad sigh. "I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now." With that being said the doctor escorted the three outside.

* * *

The three hunters arrived at Anna Milton's house. Full on ready to question her parents.

Dean knocked a couple of times on the front door, but nobody came to answer.

"Maybe there not home." He told them with a shrug.

Ava looked around and noticed that the cars were in the drive way. That meant somebody had to be home. "Someone has to be here."

"Yeah, both cars are in the drive way." Sam informed him.

Dean then decided to try the doorknob, finding out the door was unlocked. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a shrug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton." He called out as he carefully entered the house.

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions_—"_

Ava froze and put a hand on Sam's shoulders making him come to a halt.

"Sam." She uttered when she saw the two dead bodies on the floor. Sam noticed her face become pale and wondered what had done that to her, he carefully followed her gaze and saw the dead bodies. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Dean came into the room and saw the dead bodies of Anna's parents and let out a huff.

Sam got closer to the bodies and crunched down on the floor and smelled what appeared to be dust. But on closer inspection Sam had found out it was not dust. He brought up to his nose and smelled it causing his face to grimace.

"Sulfur." He stated to them getting back up. "The demons beat us here."

"So whatever the deal is with this Anna girl is big..." Ava commented trying to look away from Anna's dead parents, since the gruesome scene made her think about her dead parents...

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around." Dean said gruffly. "All right so, I'm _'Girl Interrupted'_ and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box...possibly using superpowers by the way." He said grabbing onto some old mail going through it. "Where do I go?"

Ava walked over to where Sam and looked over towards Anna's family photos. She reached for the one she saw of Anna wearing a graduation gown mostly likely from when she graduated high school. Ava smiled sadly, it looked like Anna had a good life, before she was sent to the mental hospital. Poor girl...now she's lost her family and she was all alone and scared. Ava put the photo back down. She mentally promised herself that when they found this girl that she would help her out with whatever she could. Her gaze landed on another photo only this one had Anna's family standing in front of a church. The photo seemed familiar...and that's when it clicked! The church windows she recognized them from Anna's sketches.

"Dean do you still have Anna's notebook?" Ava asked urgently.

"Yeah." Dean said putting the mail he was reading down.

"Let me see it." She said walking over to him taking the photo frame with her.

"Okay so what's up?" He asked confused as she was shuffling through all the sketches.

"Look." Ava said once she was able to find the sketch that resembled the churches window.

"She was drawing the window from her church." Dean said in realization.

"Yes! Over and over." Ava responded back to him.

"That makes sense." Sam said studying the sketch and photo. "If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

"Church." Ava said instantly. "I'd go to church."

Sam smiled. "Exactly, which is where we are going to go."

* * *

They pulled up to the church that resembled the photo with the beautiful strain glass windows. Ava got of the car first making sure she had her silver knife with her just in case.

Slowly the hunters entered the church and crept up the stairs to the large attic the church had. Ava stayed behind Dean and Sam as they towered over her, they entered the room with Sam gun raised.

Ava gently nudged Sam on the side when she saw what looked like to be a person hiding behind another window that was a part of a wall. Sam saw this and lowered his gun along with Dean who put his knife away. Ava carefully put her knife away as well, as the three of them gently approached the center of the room.

"Anna?" Ava called out softly not wanting to scare her. "We're not gonna hurt you, we're just here to help."

Sam spoke out gently. "She's right, my name is Sam." He pointed at the oldest Winchester. "This my brother Dean and this is Ava." He said pointing at the young brunette who was now standing in the middle between them.

"Sam?" A small voice called out. "Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh yeah." Sam answered her before sharing a confused look with Dean and Ava.

A girl who looked to be a year or two older than Ava came out from her hiding spot. Ava instantly recognized her from the photos she had seen at the house. She had fair skin, dark red hair, along with dark green eyes, pink lips and and small nose. From where she was standing the three of them could see she was as tall as Ava too, and saw the purple and pink from the window that were reflecting on her.

"And you're Dean?" Anna asked in astonishment. _"The Dean?"_

Dean just shrugged and gave her a smirk. "Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

Ava just laughed at his antics, which caused Anna to look at her in wonderment and walked over to stand next to her.

"It's really you! You're Ava Faye!" She said amazed. "The angels talk about you all the time, in fact they talk about the three of you." She glanced over at Dean. "You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us." She then turned towards Sam and gave him an apologetic frown. "And some don't like you at all." She set her eyes onto Ava and smiled brightly again. "And you're Ava the girl with the pure soul the angels talk highly of you." She practically beamed at the brunette. "Other angels want to meet you especially the archangels."

"Other angels?" Sam asked her worriedly.

"Archangels?" Dean said with raised eyebrows.

"Me?" Ava said and pointed to herself in disbelief. Other angels wanted to meet her? Especially the archangels...why?

Anna nodded and looked at the three hunters in front of her. "I feel like I know you guys already." She said smiling at them as if she had just reunited back with a close group of friends.

"So..." Dean said ending the awkward silence that filled up the room. "You talk to angels?"

"Oh, no. No, way." Anna said shaking her head. "Um they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of...over hear them."

Ava stared at her with wide eyes. "Over hear them? You mean like a one way communication system?"

Ana smiled at her. "Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just...hear them in my head." She said rambling on trying to control her stuttering.

"Like right now?" Dean asked anxiously.

Anna frantically shook her head. "Not right this second. But a lot. I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"So they locked you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just...tuning in to angel radio?" Dean said understanding the situation she was in.

Ana smiled at him, grateful that somebody finally understood her. "Yes, thank you."

"Anna when did the voices start?" Sam questioned her. "Do you remember?"

She nodded her head. "I can tell you exactly-September eighteenth."

Ava looked the brothers with a freaked out expression, as they too were wearing the same face. Dean frowned and blinked his eyes.

"The day I got out of hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell." Anna said and then glanced towards the oldest Winchester. "Dean Winchester is saved."

"What do you guys think?" Dean asked Sam and Ava.

"It's above my pay grade man." Sam scoffed and the brothers looked over towards Ava.

"Hey, I'm just as clueless as you guys." She said raising her hands in the air.

Dean glanced towards Anna. "Well at least now we know why the demons want you so bad."

Anna stared at him with a bewildered expression.

"They get a hold of you they can hear everything the other side's cooking." Dean clarified and chuckled. "You're one nine hundred angel." Anna face broke out into a smile.

"Hey um do you know." Anna asked timidly. "Are my parents okay? I-I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Ava sighed and looked towards the floor, unable to come up with an answer about how she was going to tell her that her parents were killed by demons. But just as she was about to tell her the attic door slammed open and Ruby walked in.

"You got the girl. Good let's go." She said marching over towards them.

"Oh her face!" Anna cried out seeing Ruby's real face, she stepped backwards moving far away from her. Ava immediately went over towards her and and put an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Anna it's alright." Ava said trying to calm her down.

"It's okay she's here to help." Sam said reassuringly to the red head.

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean grumbled out eyeing the demon girl cautiously.

"We have to hurry." Ruby said ignoring Dean's comment.

"Why?" Dean asked curtly.

Ruby let out a deep irritated breath. "Because a demon's coming_—_big timer. We can fight later Dean."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Ruby and moved to stand up front of Ava and Anna. "Well that's pretty convenient-showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here. You did." Ruby sighed in frustration.

"What?" Dean asked not understanding what she meant.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now!" Ruby said her patience wearing thin.

"Guys!" Ava yelled getting their attention and pointed to one of the Virgin Mary statues in the room they were in. Ava's eyes went wide, as she saw the statue cry tears of blood.

"It's too late." Ruby whispered, fear could be heard in her voice. "He's here."

Ava glanced a Anna and took a hold of her arm leading her to the closet as Sam gently pushed the girl along. Ava opened the small closet and made sure it was empty before she gently pushed her inside.

"Okay stay in here alright Don't move." Sam told her as Anna looked scared and was shaking.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." Ava said trying to make her feel better. Anna took her words of encouragement and nodded her head. She backed up in the closet and sat in the corner quietly.

The two hunters once knowing Anna was safe joined Dean and Ruby back in the center of the room ready to face the demon. Ava came to stand next to Dean who put a hand on her shoulder pushing her behind him.

She stared at him confused but all he gave her was a _'stay behind me' _look.

Ava didn't argue with him and did as he told her. Sam walked past them already pulling out his flask from inside his jacket. Ruby saw this and shook her head at him.

"No Sam you got to pull him right away."

"What?" Ava asked as she stared at the flask.

Sam lowered the flask while Dean glared at Ruby.

"Hold on a second_—_" Dean complained as he held out his hand towards his brother.

Ruby stared at him in frustration. "Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die."

Dean became silent and stared at Sam. He knew Ruby was right, but that didn't mean he liked it. He grumbled at the demon but didn't argue back with her.

Ava glanced over Dean's shoulder and saw how Sam was standing in front of them preparing himself for the fight. She heard the sound of footsteps as they were getting closer and closer. She could feel the air grow heavier and everything became silent. Just then the attic door was slammed opened and a man-obviously a demon wearing a scowl on his face walked in.

He casually walked around the steps and wiped the dust off the banister before coming to a stop in front of the hunters and Ruby. Sam quickly rose his his hand ready to exorcise the demon.

The demon took a hold of his throat as his eyes flashed white for a second before going back to the color the human he possessing had. He coughed clearing his throat and laughed.

"That tickles." He said with a smirk as Sam lowered his hand. "You don't have the juice to take me on Sam."

With in a second the demon had Sam pulled across the room throwing him down the stairs. Dean pulled out the Ruby's demon knife and aimed to stab the demon right in the heart.

The demon though reacted quickly and and grabbed Dean by the throat and smirked evilly."Hello again Dean." He backed Dean up against the wall and slammed him.

Ava heard screams coming from the closet and saw Ruby the door. "Anna!" Ava yelled and ran to the closet. "Ruby what are you-" She stopped talking when she noticed the demon and Anna were no longer there.

Ava clenched her fists tightly. "Crap!"

She ran back to the center of the room and saw how Dean was getting beat by the demon. She narrowed her eyes before she ran over to the demon and reached out to grab his shoulder pulling him away from Dean.

The demon was caught off guard but quickly composed himself and stared at the young girl who managed to pull him off the hunter. He gave her a wicked grin. "Ahh, now who is this lovely young lady?" He took a few steps towards her. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you before."

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled at the demon and went to attack him again, only for the demon to throw him back against the wall.

"I'm just trying to get to know the young lady." The demon sneered at Dean and looked back at Ava who was in a stiff stance. "Now what's your name?"

Ava just gave him a glare not responding to his question.

The demon just chuckled darkly.

"Playing hard to get I see. Well my names Alastair a good old pal of Dean's."

Ava eyebrows creased at that, pal of Dean's? Since when was Dean friends with this guy? He must be lying.

Alastair made a move to get closer to Dean but Ava moved in a protective stance. The demon chuckled at her sudden movement.

"Oh aren't you a brave little girl." He cooed but grunted when Ava threw him a fist, punching him straight across his jaw. His head went straight to the side at the surprise attack he got from her. He looked back at her with a glare and wiped the blood from his mouth. But before he could do anything to her, Sam came from behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder with Ruby's demon knife.

He whipped around and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that son." He snarled at him before throwing him into Ava who was knocked over by his impact. She quickly got up as she and Sam went over to help Dean stand up who was leaning against the to wall for support. They both grabbed onto one of Dean's arms and pulled him up. Ava looked around the room trying to find a way out, since they all knew they outmatched by this demon.

She looked at the window and sighed...figures...

"Guys, the window." She muttered to them and saw them exchange a look that said, _'oh what the hell.'_

Just as Alastair was pulling out the demon knife from his shoulders the three hunters ran towards the window and jumped out causing the glass to shatter everywhere. They flung their arms in the air as they landed on the ground below them. They quickly got up trying to ignore the pain they were in and made their escape from the demon.

* * *

By the time the trio made it back to the motel, they had viewed the damage they each had. Sam got a large cut o his left bicep, Dean had a dislocated shoulder, while Ava had gotten bruises all over her left arm and and legs from when she landed on the ground from the jump.

Ava carefully stuck the needle through Sam's skin and heard him groan. "Sorry Sam."

"It's okay Ava." Sam said trying to give her a smile but it came out more like a grimace.

She nodded her head and continued to pull the thread over the last stitch through the wound. She sniped the remaining thread and blew away the hair that kept getting in her face. Her long her was really starting to brother her...

"Hey Ava you almost done?" Dean asked, spitting out blood from his mouth into the bathroom sink. Since Ava was the only one who didn't get severely hurt like the both of them she got to play nurse. Which Dean was thankful for cause if she had ended up like him and Sam, Bobby would have kicked their asses for letting her get injured.

"Yeah almost." She responded back to him before reaching over to grab the bottle of whiskey. She held it up so Sam could see. "You ready?" She asked him and he nodded his head at her. She poured the liquid over his wound and saw how he hissed and grunted when the alcohol made contact with his stitches.

Ava stopped pouring the liquid and stood up. "Okay you're done."

Sam gave her a thankful nod before reaching over for the bottle of whiskey.

"Okay Dean whenever you're ready." Ava said as Dean came into the room holding a hand to his shoulder.

"Alright." He groaned and sat down in one of the chairs. She carefully looked over his the shoulder trying to find where exactly the dislocation was at.

"Countdown or no?" Ava asked the older Winchester.

"Just get it over with." Dean grumbled out and Ava just nodded and carefully touched his shoulder again. Dean looked over towards Sam who was sitting on one of the motel beds. "So you lost the magic knife, huh?"

"Yeah saving your ass." Sam mumbled cleaning off the blood from his arm. "Who the hell was that demon?"

Dean stared into space before answering him. "No one good." He glanced over his good shoulder and got Ava's attention. "Actually I change my mind, just do a countdown."

She nodded her head and then looked over at the two of them. "We gotta find Anna you guys."

"She's right." Dean said agreeing with her.

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay." Sam said reassuringly.

Ava but her lip but and nodded at Sam before focusing on Dean's shoulder again. "Okay on three alright?" She moved to stand behind his right shoulder putting her hand on his it. "One_—_"

Before she even counted down to three, she popped back his shoulder on the first count. "Ahh!" Dean cried out in pain and stood up from the chair and started pacing around the room.

"Ava, I said to count down." Dean said muttering obscene curses under his breath.

She gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry Dean." She gently sat him down again on the chair. She got one of the bags that had the medical supplies and pulled out an ice pack handing it to Dean. "Here."

Dean grabbed the ice pack and put it against his shoulder. "It's alright and thanks kiddo."

She walked over towards the bathroom and soaked a towel with warm water and returned to give it to Sam, who thanked her and started to use the towel to wipe away the drying blood.

"You sure about Ruby?" Dean asked his brother skeptically still not trusting the demon. "Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon to kill us."

"No she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam snarled back at his older brother.

"Well then why hasn't she called then?" Ava asked quietly at the youngest Winchester.

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." Sam argued back as Dean gave him a incredulous look.

"You call this letting us go?" Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah I do." Sam replied back to him seriously. "Look killing us would've of been no problem to that thing. That's why for now we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked him but Sam only stayed quiet and shrugged his shoulders.

The trio fell into silence and the room held so much tension in it. Ava sighed and decided to end the silence, by asking Sam the question that had been on her mind and Dean's.

"Sammy..." Ava said softly. "Why do you trust her so much?"

The youngest Winchester lowered his gaze to the floor. "It's complicated Ava."

Dean turned around facing his brother and let out a sharp breath, dropping the ice pack on the counter. "You got to do better than that man. Hey, I'm not here to pick a fight here and neither is Ava. I mean, we really want to understand. But we need more...we _deserve_ to know more."

Sam got quiet and stared sullenly towards the floor. His jaw clenched as his lips went into a thin straight line before he finally told them the reason why he trusted Ruby so much. "Because...she saved my life."

He told his story about how Ruby was sent to kill him but instead choose to help him by killing the other demon she was with. He also told them how she taught him how to use his psychic demon powers.

"What exactly did she teach you?" Ava asked him curiously.

Sam looked sheepishly towards the floor. "Well first thing I learned was that I'm a crappy student." He then went on to explain to them about the training he went through and how that eventually led him get into bed with Ruby.

Ava's eyes widen and she grimaced having those mental images in her head. "Eww Sam, I don't want to hear about that."

"Yeah Sam, way to much information." Dean chastised his younger brother.

Sam gave Ava an apologetic smile knowing how she didn't like to talk about intimate things. "Sorry Ava." He then glanced at Dean. "I told you I'm coming clean."

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty." Dean said shuddering and looked over at Ava who looked really uncomfortable after hearing Sam's story. "Okay well uh, brain stabbing imagery aside...so far all you've told us about is a manipulative bitch who uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." He said snapping at his younger brother.

"He's right Sam, how is this suppose to make us trust her?" Ava questioned him still recovering from the story.

Sam sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, well there's more to the story."

"Okay." Dean said and leaned towards his brother. "Just...skip the nudity, please for Ava's sake the poor kid looks like she's about to pass out." Ava glared at Dean but was inwardly thankful, cause she did not want to hear anymore about Sammy's fling with Ruby.

Sam nodded his head. "Right so pretty soon after..._that_, um I put together some signs omens."

"Saying what?" Dean asked him taking sip from his drink.

"Lilith was in town." Sam admitted to him sharply. "And I wanted to strike her first." He started telling them how he went after Lilith but that Ruby tried stopping him by saying he wasn't ready but he wouldn't listen to her. And just as he was about to be killed by some demons Ruby came back and saved him from being killed. "Ruby came back for me, so whatever you guys have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me." Sam sighed and looked at his older brother. "What she said to me...it's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

The three stayed quiet as Dean and Ava took everything Sam had told them in consideration. Ava ran a hand though her hair, while mentally admitting to herself that maybe they had been a little wrong about Ruby...

A knock on the door startled the three hunters ending the silence in the room.

"House keeping." The maids voice said coming from the other side of the door.

"Not now." Dean said out loud.

The maid kept being persistent.

"Sir, I've got clean towels."

Dean got up from his seat and opened the door. "Couldn't you just leave them at the door?" He glared at the maid who shoved him to side making her way to the room closing all the blinds.

Ava stared at her in confusion as she saw her hand a note to Sam.

"I'm at this address."

Sam gave her a perplexed look. "I'm sorry what?"

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go." The maid said giving Sam instructions. "There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Ruby rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, yes I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"Wait what about..." Sam started but Ruby cut him off.

"Coma girl is slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna."

"But she's fine right?" Ava asked worriedly.

"Yes she is but I've got to hurry back now." She pointed a finger at Sam. "See you when you get there. Go!"

After that Ruby left the room leaving the three hunters in silence once again.

"Well that was certainly something different." Ava muttered ending the silence.

"Yeah it sure was." Dean said walking towards his bags. "Come on we gotta go."

* * *

It took them a while but they finally made it to the cabin that Ruby had written down the address on the piece of paper. Unfortunately though they had to leave Dean's Impala and instead hot wired a beat up car to get there.

Ava knocked on the door and Ruby quickly opened the door.

"Glad you can make it." She said as the trio walked in the door.

Ava gave her a nod and made her way to sit next to Anna.

"Anna are you okay?" She asked her worriedly.

The red headed girl smiled, hearing the concern in her voice. "Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

Ava glanced towards the dark haired girl. "Yeah I hear she does things like that..." She said quietly.

Dean turned to look at Ruby as well. "I guess I uh you know." He said clearing his throat.

Ruby crossed her arms. "What?"

"I guess I owe you for Sam." Dean said again trying to say he was sorry.

"We both do." Ava spoke out from where she was sitting next to Anna. "Thank you for looking out for him." She said with a thankful voice giving her a small genuine smile. Ruby was taken back by her confession but nodded stiffly anyways and turned to look at Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "And I just want to you know..."

Ruby sighed hearing him struggle with his words. "Don't strain yourself."

"Okay then is the moment over?" Dean said in relief, feeling weird that he just experienced that with a demon. "Good cause that was awkward."

"Hey Ava." Anna said getting the brunettes attention. "You think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Ava opened and closed her mouth looking at the guys who were wearing sad expression on their faces. They also didn't know how to tell Anna that her parents were dead.

"What?" Anna asked once she saw the somber expression they all had on.

Ava took a hold of Anna's hand. "Anna_—_your parents..."

"What about them?" She asked tears already forming in her eyes.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." Ava said sadly.

"No they're not..." Anna said shaking her head frantically letting out a sob. "Why is this happening to me?!" She cried out and collapsed on the couch. Ava felt empathy for the girl knowing the feeling of losing her parents, even if she lost hers at a young age. She brought Anna into a hug and let the red haired girl cry into her shoulder. Anna cried onto her shoulder for a few more minutes before she gasped and stared at the ceiling in fear. "They're coming." She panted and Ava quickly got her up from the couch.

The lights in the cabin started flickering and the electricity started crackling as well. Ava grabbed Anna by the arms as Dean looked towards the room in the back.

"Back room!" He ordered and Ava put Anna in the room. "Lock the door and don't come out." Ava told her before closing the door and made her way back to boys and Ruby. She grabbed the shot gun Dean handed her and stood next to him as the three of them were getting their weapons ready.

Ruby ran to a bag and opened it but came up empty handed. "Where's the knife?" She asked the hunters in a panicked voice.

"Uh about that..." Dean uttered awkwardly.

Ruby glared at him. "You're kidding right?"

Dean just shrugged at her. "Hey don't look at me."

Ruby turned to look at Ava giving her an accusing look, she held up her hands in a surrendering gesture. "It wasn't my fault either." The two hunters then gazed over towards Sam who gave tried coming up with an excuse but was unable to. Ruby gave him a harsh glare.

Sam let out a breath. "Thanks a lot guys." Ava gave him a _'I'm sorry smile'_ while Dean just gave him a grin.

"Great." Ruby snarled. "Just peachy. Impeccable timing guys really."

The sound of the front door cabin rattling violently caused them to stop arguing. A loud gust of wind blew everyone's hair making them startled as well. Just when the Ava and the boys began lifting their shot guns the door was opened by an unseen force.

Ava began to feel her locket go warm and gazed down to see that it was starting to glow blue which only meant one thing...

"Uh guys." She said pointing to her locket causing them to stare at it awe.

The sound of fluttering wings caused them to look back to the door way entrance as they suddenly saw Castiel walk into the cabin. Ava let out a gasp upon seeing him, the last time she saw him was during the Halloween case. "Castiel..." She whispered in surprise and even more so when she saw Uriel walk in behind him.

Castiel glanced towards Ava and gave her a nod narrowing his eyes at the demon who was next to her, not liking the fact she was in harms ways, _again._ Ruby's eyes went black when she saw the way the angel in the trench coat was staring sharply at her. Ava could practically feel the tension between the angel and the demon.

Dean let out a breath. "Please tell me you're here to help." He said noticing the way Castiel was staring at Ruby, with wary eyes almost as if he was expecting her to do something to Ava. "We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well I can see that." Uriel said and looked at Ruby. "You want to explain why you have that _stain_ in the room?"

Sam and Dean were lost for words, having no idea how to explain that to them but Ava spoke up surprising them.

"She's helping." Ava stated firmly causing everyone to look over at her. "She's been helping this whole time." She said and then stared at the angels. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel announced still staring at Ruby harshly, for he did not like the fact that she was standing so close to Ava.

"What?" Ava asked shocked.

Dean was just as puzzled. "Here for her_—_like...here for her?"

"Stop talking." Uriel ordered him. "Give her to us."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Why should we?"

"I mean are you guys going to help her?" Sam asked hoping that the answer would be a yes.

Castiel stared at the hunters letting his gaze move onto Ava before composing himself.

"No." He said flatly and emotionless as possible. "She has to die."

The sudden news caused Ava's stomach to drop as the cabin was filled with complete utter silence.

* * *

_Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed t__his chapter since it was so much fun to write! I loved writing the whole Ava and Anna scenes. If you guys are wondering why she feels close to her and protective is because Ava knows what it's like to lose loved ones, since after all her parents died when she was little. Which by the way her parents will be play a big role later on in the story just FYI! :) If you guys liked this chapter then your gonna like the next one even more! Anyways have a good day or night my wonderful readers! :) _


	9. Chapter 9: Angels vs Demons

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"A beautiful women delights the eye; a wise woman, the understanding; a pure one, the soul." __― __Minna Antrim_

_Chapter 9: Angels vs. Demons_

The cabin was filled with eerie silence. The three hunters had shocked expression planted right on their faces. Ava opened and closed her mouth unable to come up with anything to say after what Castiel had just told them. Anna had to die? No—that just didn't seem right to her at all...

Sam was the first to responded back as he was gaping at the angel. "You want Anna, why?"

"Out of the way." Uriel ordered, ignoring Sam's question as he took a step towards the hunters.

Dean healed up his hand making him stop from walking.

"Whoa, hold up okay I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever but its no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel said with a grin.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Ava said grimly, putting on her best threatening face. There was no way she was going to let Anna get killed by him. No way at all. Not if she could stop it.

Dean glared at the angels. "You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact we are." Castiel admitted nonchalantly and titled his head. "And?"

"_And_?" Ava repeated curtly. "What do you mean _and_? You can't kill her! She's an innocent girl."

Castiel shook his head giving her a chastising look.

"She is far from innocent."

The hunters looked at each other confused as to why Castiel had said that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked getting impatient.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Uriel responded back to Sam giving Ruby a scowl before turning his harsh gaze back onto the three hunters. "Now give us the girl."

Castiel glanced over at Ava and hoped that she along with Dean and Sam would just hand over Anna. For he did not want to use physical force on them, especially on Ava.

The three hunters though looked at each other already knowing what the answer was going to be. Sam and Ava shook their heads at Dean letting him know they weren't about to give up Anna.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one."Dean said not sounding sincere to Uriel and grinned. "Try JDate."

Uriel glowered at Dean. "Who's gonna stop us? You three?" He questioned before glancing at Ruby. "Or this demon whore?" The angel suddenly grabbed Ruby by her throat, lifting her off the ground and throwing her across the room. She smashed against the window making the glass shatter everywhere as she fell onto the floor. Uriel quickly picked her up again by her throat and began choking her.

Dean quickly ran over towards them, trying to get Uriel off of her, slamming the front of the shot gun onto his shoulder. The angel unaffected by his attack instead grabbed Dean's throat throwing punches on his face and jaw.

Sam and Ava however focused on guarding the door, noticing how Castiel kept walking closer to where Anna was at. The two of them were being slowly backed up to the door as the angel kept advancing towards them.

Sam who was standing protectively in front of Ava gave Castiel a pleading expression.

"Cas, stop...please."

The trench coat wearing angel though ignored Sam and put two of his fingers on his forehead making him collapse on the floor unconscious.

Ava now had her back pressed against the door from the room Anna was in. She held up her hands slowly trying to make Castiel stop_—_to make him come to his senses. He had to see that this was wrong.

"Cas, please don't do this. Please." She begged him with pleading eyes.

Castiel came to a stop standing right in front of Ava, his chest was now close to touching hers. He almost closed his eyes as he began to feel euphoria with in his vessel, being this close allowed her soul to be connected to his grace, making the experience quite pleasant. He had no idea as to why? Maybe it had something to do with her pure soul, for he wasn't able to feel this way with other humans. He mentally shook himself, he needed to stay focused he had orders that needed to be accomplished. He stared right into her warm brown doe eyes that were filled with a soft expression, seeing this made him release a slow breath. "I'm sorry Ava but this must be done."

Ava's heart was racing due to the close proximity she had with the angel. She tried not to stare into his deep blue eyes, the very same ones that reminded her of the ocean, but was having a hard time doing so. Castiel was having just much trouble trying to avoid looking in her eyes but he just couldn't. He was at first surprised that she was actually standing up to him, but then realized the reason _why_. She was just doing what she thought was the right thing. Much like him_—_unfortunately though he had to follow his orders. He considered making her pass out like he did with Sam, but he really didn't want to do that_— _not to her. So instead of doing that he slowly leaned over reaching for the doorknob that was behind her, hoping that she would get the message and move out of the way. Ava though out of bravery did the complete opposite of what he was hoping for and instead reached for his hand stopping him from moving any further. She looked right into his eyes with a determined expression while still holding onto his hand.

"I can't let you do this Cas..._please_."

Castiel felt a shudder go through out his vessel body, for not only was he now feeling her soul but he was also now _touching_ her hand_._ And for some odd reason, he was liking the way it felt with in his vessel's hand. Never had he enjoyed touching a human's hand before for it always seemed apathetic to him, but touching hers was like completing a puzzle that was missing a piece. He felt _whole_...and he didn't want to let go. Before he could react any further, he started to feel a pull that was pushing away from the cabin. Ava stared at him in confusion as she saw how he was struggling to stay in place. The thunder and lightening from outside flashed in the room, causing her to jump due to the loud noise, catching her off guard.

She felt him let go of her hand and watched as he got thrown away from her by a unseen force. She covered her face from the bright light that he was fighting against. He wasn't strong enough though and was blown back, and for a quick second she was able to see his black wings before he completely disappeared. She looked over back to where Dean was and saw how Uriel was struggling just like how Castiel was and she watched him wincing in pain before he too was blown away and disappeared.

Ava looked around the room in surprise as did Dean, Sam and Ruby. What in the world had just happened? What caused the angels to disappear just like that? Dean blinked several times, groaning as he struggled to get up but he ignored the pain, making his way towards Sam and Ruby and he helped them stand back up.

The oldest Winchester glanced back towards Ava who was still in the same position, staring at the spot where Castiel had once been before magically disappearing.

"Ava?" Dean called her name before moving closer. He noticed that she staring at the empty space in front of her with wide eyes and tensed shoulders. He put a comforting hand on one her shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey kiddo you alright?"

"Yeah." She mumbled getting rid of the trance she was in as she took in Dean's appearance in front of her. "I'm fine just kinda wondering what just happened is all."

"You and me both." Dean said eyeing the room cautiously.

Ava then turned around and knocked on the door. "Anna it's me, are you alright?" After a few seconds of waiting she heard the the door unlock and with out waiting another second she barged in. What she didn't expect to see though, was Anna leaning against a dresser, clutching a bleeding arm to her chest and a strange bloody symbol drawn on the dresser's mirror.

"Oh my God Anna!" Ava shouted in a panic. "Dean!" She yelled as she helped the red headed girl take a seat on the chair, holding onto her injured arm. Dean quickly upon hearing Ava's scream ran into the room.

"Anna." He said with a wide eyes seeing the girl's bloody arm. He pulled out a rag he had in his pocket and started wrapping it around her opened wound.

"Are they_—_are they gone?" Anna panted in the chair she was sitting in, drowsy from the blood loss.

"Yeah." Ava said as she continued to hold onto her arm. "They're gone."

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked her while he finished wrapping the rag on her, staring at the strange symbol that was drawn on the mirror.

"No." Anna admitted in a low voice. "I sent them away. Far away."

It was in that moment Sam and Ruby walked into the room but froze once they saw the bloody symbol on the mirror. Both had looks of confession on their faces, so it seemed that none of them knew what the symbol meant.

"Well you want to tell us how?" Dean asked her looking at the symbol with intrigue and a little bit of fear.

"That just popped into my head." She drawled on staring at the mirror absently. "I don't know how. I just did it."

After Dean made sure he had bandaged Anna's arm securely, and asked Ruby to keep an eye on her while he, Sam, and Ava talked to on the side about what had happened. He closed the door to the room Anna was in before he turned around facing the other two hunters, as they now standing in the main room.

"So what do you guys think?" Dean asked them. Ava sighed not knowing what to say the him, she had no idea what kind of symbol Anna made, she in her whole life has never seen anything like that before.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam replied back to him feeling distressed.

"Yeah I agree." Dean said and then furrowed his eyebrows. "And what did they mean by _'she's not innocent_' anyways?"

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel thing." Sam glanced towards the room and shook his head. "I mean that blood spell, its some serious crap man."

"Something's going on with her." Dean said looking at the closed door, rubbing his face with his hand before looking back at the two hunters. "See what you two can find out."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Ava asked, knowing Sam and her were thinking the same question.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We gotta get ourselves safe now." Dean told them before going back to the room with Anna and Ruby.

Ava already had a feeling where they were going to go, and honestly she felt that was the greatest_—_ not to mention the safest place for Anna and them to be at.

"So I guess I'm finally going home huh?" Ava said trying to make a light joke about the current situation they were in.

Sam gave her a sad smile and put an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, guess so kiddo."

Ava smiled back and they both made there way to the Impala ready to head back to Bobby's place.

* * *

As the group made their way back to Bobby's place, Ava called him letting him know about the current situation they were in. Unfortunately he had his own case to deal with, so they had the whole house for themselves. Ava laughed when she heard him tell the boys his warning of, 'You break it you buy it.' Even through the phone she still found it funny how her dad would make empty threats to the boys.

Upon seeing her familiar home and the junk yard filled with cars, Ava let out a smile.

"Home sweet, home."

Dean got out of the car first and chuckled when he heard her say that.

"Sure is kiddo."

The rest of them got out of the car and headed towards the house. Ava gave Anna a grand tour of the house making sure she knew her away around, and then showed her the panic room, where they were currently at.

She let Anna take a seat in of the chairs in the panic room while she took a seat next her, trying to make her less scared.

Dean stood next to Anna and pounded on the side of the wall, showing her how think and sturdy it was.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint."

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby muttered, arms crossed standing outside the panic room.

Dean turned around and smirked. "Write your congressman."

Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled out a couple of bags.

"Here." She said throwing the bags at Dean.

"Hex bags?" Dean said after inspecting the bags thoroughly.

Ruby nodded her head. "Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

Dean glanced at the bags and then back at Ruby.

"Thanks, Ruby." He muttered hesitantly, making her look at him oddly before shrugging her shoulders. Dean turned back around and handed Anna and Ava each a hex bag. "Don't lose this." He told them as Anna looked at the bag with curiosity, while Ava just put it inside the jacket she was wearing.

"So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio?" Dean asked the red head as he began walking around the panic room.

"It's quiet." She admitted in a low voice and looked towards Dean. "Dead silence."

"Good, that's not troubling at all." Dean uttered making Ava sigh from where she was sitting.

"We're in trouble, huh?" Anna said anxiously, noticing the worried looks both of the hunters had on. "You guys are scared?"

Dean pressed his lips together before composing himself and tried giving Anna a reassuring smile. "Nah."

"He's right." Ava said patting Anna's shoulder giving her a comforting smile, with an impish shrug. "Besides hunters don't get so scared easily." She noticed how Anna relaxed a little after she said that, making her happy that at least she was making her feel better _—_considering the situation they were in.

"Hey Dean!" Sam voice suddenly called out for him from upstairs. Dean stopped his pacing and started walking out of the panic room but turned and looked at Anna. "Just stay here okay?" He told her and then glanced at Ava. "You too."

Ava started to protest."Dean I'm not the one that needs_—_

"Ahh no buts kiddo, just stay here." Dean said cutting her off with a firm voice, not wanting to discuss about it.

Ava sighed but reluctantly agreed. "Fine." She muttered and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

Dean walked out of the panic room but stopped next to Ruby.

"Keep an eye on them." He whispered to her, she gave him a stiff nod, before he continued to make his way upstairs.

Shortly after Dean left, the room became quiet and all that could be heard was the breathing and sighing coming from both girls. Anna studied the room intently before her gaze landed onto Ava who was staring into the empty space in front of her.

Anna coughed causing the brunette attention to go on her. "So are Dean and Sam your older brothers?"

Ava quirked eyebrow and chuckled. "No, what made you think that?"

"It's just the way they act around you. Like a pair of older protective brothers, especially Dean." Anna said to the brunette with a smile.

"Protective?" Ruby muttered with a smirk from where she was standing outside. "That's an understatement."

"Ignore her." Ava rolled her eyes at the demon. "But no, they're not. But I like to think they are, I've known them since I was a baby. So I guess in a way they practically are my brothers."

"So they must be pretty close to your parents then?" Anna asked her.

Ava's smile went away hearing that question and the room became quiet again.

Anna looked at her perplexed, wondering why her sudden mood change.

"Uh no, they're not." She said in a whisper. "My uh real parents died when I was a baby." Ava admitted sadly to her."If anything it's Bobby who they're close to."

"Bobby?" Anna asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, my dad. Well he's not my real dad..." Ava said trying to control her stuttering. "But he's the closest thing I have for a father."

Anna gave her a sad expression. "I'm sorry..."

"Thanks." Ava said before composing herself. "Anyways... um the boys see Bobby like a second father. He not only raised me but he was always there for them as well."

"He sounds like a great man." Anna said softly to the brunette.

Ava smiled and nodded her head. "He is."

The two girls were smiling at each other before they heard the boys talking from upstairs. Anna's face scrunched up and got up from the chair she was sitting in, making her way up the stairs.

"Wait, Anna where are you going?" Ava asked in concern.

"I just want to go upstairs and know what their talking about." Anna said to her before she continued walking, passing by Ruby.

"Geez thanks so much for trying to stop her." Ava said sarcastically.

Ruby just gave her a smirk. "Your welcome peaches."

"Whatever, let's just go." Ava replied back dryly as the two of them climbed up the stairs following Anna. The two girls found her listening to Dean and Sam, as they were standing in the living room talking about Anna's past, wondering if she was hiding something.

"Why don't you just ask me in front of my face." Anna said angry, at the fact that they were talking behind her back.

Dean turned around and noticed that Anna and Ava were out of the Panic room, he glanced towards Ruby with a pointed look. "Nice job watching them."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and leaned against the wall. "I'm watching them."

"No you're right Anna." Sam calmly and looked the red head. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"About what?" Anna said in a defensive tone.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. "The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me." Anna said, her voice crackling with sadness and anger. "Tell me why life has been leveled...why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear, I would give anything to know."

Ava put an arm around her shoulder, instantly making her calm down.

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam said looking around the group.

"How?" Anna questioned.

"I think I know who would be able to help." Ava announced to the group with a small smile but then frowned a little bit. "The question is though, if she's willing to."

* * *

About an hour later Ava, Anna, Ruby and Sam were now downstairs waiting for Dean to return.

Ava was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed while Anna was sitting in the chair next to her. The red headed girl looked over towards her and called her name making Ava glance at her.

"So this friend of yours, she can help?"

Ava nodded her head. "Yeah, her name is Pam and she's a psychic."

"Well that's good." Anna responded tilting her head. "But why would you think she wouldn't want to help out?"

Ava bit her lip out of habit. "You see what had happened last time_—"_ But the sound of Dean's voice cut her off.

"We're here!" Dean hollered making his way down the stairs, as he helped the Pamela with the steps. The psychic was now wearing a pair of thick dark sunglasses over her eyes.

Sam was the first to make his way towards the psychic. "Pamela. Hey." He greeted her with a smile.

"Sam?" She asked reaching for his face. "Sam, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm right here." Sam said letting her touch his face, despite how odd it felt.

"Oh, you know how I can tell?" Pamela said reaching around slapping Sam's butt, making him yelp in place. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing." She said and then laughed. "Of course, I know it's you grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon." She pointed at Ruby and then turned her head, smiling towards the other two girls. "That's Ava, happy to see me and the girl next to her is Anna." Pamela turned back towards Sam and quirked her eyebrow with a smirk. "And that you've been eyeing my rack."

Sam's eye widen and looked sheepishly towards the floor.

Pamela just chuckled and waved her hands at him. "Don't sweat it kiddo, I still got more senses than most."

"Got it." Sam nodded his head, while Dean was still grinning at his embarrassment.

Pamela smiled and walked over towards the girls. She came to a stop in front of Ava and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey sweetie."

Ava returned the hug and smiled.

"Hey, auntie Pam."

Pamela hugged her for a few more seconds before ending the hug and moved towards Anna.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela." She said in a friendly tone, introducing herself.

"Hi." Anna said politely.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help." The psychic said in a eager voice.

Anna looked relived. "Oh, well that's nice of you."

Pamela shrugged. "Oh, well not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?" Anna asked curiously.

"They stole something from me." She said taking off the sunglasses, showing her the pair of fake white eyes she had. "Demon-y I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra psychic, don't you think?" She laughed before putting an arm around Anna's shoulders. "Now, how about you tell me what your deal is?" She said as they walked back inside the panic room.

Everybody else gathered in the panic room (except for Ruby who was standing outside) and Pamela started working her psychic powers on Anna. The red was now laying down on the bed while Pamela sat in a chair next to her.

Sam was leaning against the door, Dean was sitting on the desk, and Ava was sitting on the couch next to the desk. They were watching very closely to what Pamela was doing. She took a deep breath and focused on Anna again.

"Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay?" Pamela reached to touch her forehead and counted down, using her soothing voice. "Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

Anna who was laying down with her arms on each side of the bed, spoke in a low voice. "I can hear you." Ava knew whatever Pamela was doing was working, since she had seen her do this many times before.

Pamela began speaking to the red head in a slow voice. "Now Anna, tell me...how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know." Anna simply replied back. "I just did."

"Your father." Pamela continued to question her. "What's his name?"

"Rich Milton." Anna said in a whisper.

Pamela nodded her head. "Alright, but I want you to look further back...when you were young just a couple of years old."

Anna protested. "I don't want to."

Pamela reached over to touch Anna's wrist, in a comforting gesture. "It'll be okay. Anna just one look_—_that's all we need."

Anna shook her head frantically."No."

"What's your dad's name?" Pamela urged on. "Your real dad? Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No!" Anna yelled out in fear. The lights in the room suddenly started to flicker on and off and Anna arched her back letting out another scream. "No!"

"Calm down." Pamela said, completely unaffected by Anna's behavior.

"No he's gonna kill me!" Anna screeched out at the top of her lungs.

Pamela tried calming her down again, but nothing seemed to be working.

It was at this moment, the panic room door slammed shut locking out Ruby. Anna kept screaming, as she was holding onto the sheets tightly in her hands with her eyes shut together.

Having enough of seeing her in pain, Ava stood up from her chair and made her way towards Anna to help her. But a sudden hand on her shoulder made her come to a stop, she glanced over and saw that it was Sam who had stopped her. He gave her a silent expression that said, '_don't move_.'

He really didn't want her going anywhere near the frantic girl. Ava sighed, but obeyed and stayed in place, she looked back towards Dean who was making his way to where Anna was laying down.

Pamela warned him to stop, but he ignored her and touched Anna's arm. He quickly suffered the consequences and was thrown back by the strength, Anna had suddenly gotten.

Sam and Ava quickly made there way to help Dean stand back up, allowing him to lean on them for support.

Pamela started counting again and once she stopped Anna immediately calmed down. The psychic gently patted her on the head and used her soothing voice to talk to her with. "Anna...you alright?" She asked.

Anna opened her eyes and slowly sat back up on the bed. "Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot." She said in a voice, that made her sound older than she really was. Ava narrowed her eyes, noticing the difference.

Anna looked around the room and let out a deep breath. "I remember now."

"Remember what exactly?" Ava asked the question everyone in the room was thinking about.

Anna looked at her. "Who I am."

Dean glanced at the red head and blinked several times. "Okay I'll bite, who are you?"

She gave him a solemn expression.

"I'm an angel."

* * *

After finding out the truth about Anna, they all went back upstairs and watched the red headed girl as she paced around the living room. She looked up and noticed the anxious faces they all had.

"Don't worry. I'm not like the rest of them." Anna said in a gentle voice.

Ruby scoffed. "I don't find that very reassuring."

"I don't either." Pamela admitted nervously, since the last time she had been with an angel she got her eyes burned out.

Anna sighed. "So...Castiel, Uriel_—_they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Sam asked her.

Anna nodded her head. "We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"You mean like a Garrison?" Ava asked making Anna smile at her.

"Yes, exactly."

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" Dean asked curiously.

Anna grinned. "Try the other way around."

Dean smirked at her. "Look at you." He said sounding impressed.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked incredulously.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"But why?" Ava asked, worried for her.

Anna turned to look at the brunette. "I disobeyed. Which, for us is about the worst thing you can do. I fell..." She admitted sadly, making Ava give her a soft expression.

Dean though wasn't understanding what she saying. "Meaning?" He asked.

Pamela sighed. "She fell to earth, became human." The psychic explained to him.

"Really?" Ava said with wide eyes as Anna nodded her head.

Sam though was still confused. "Wait a minute. I don't understand so angels can just become human?"

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt." Anna admitted crossing her arms. "I ripped out my Grace."

Dean scrunched up his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"Her Grace Dean." Ava answered speaking up. "It's her energy." Her hand went immediately went to the locket she was wearing, and thought about Castiel and how her locket would always turn blue when he was around.

"That's right." Anna said with a smile at her and continued pacing. "I hacked it out and fell. My mother Amy couldn't get pregnant." She admitted sadly, thinking about her mother_—_who was now dead. "Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So you just forgot that you were God's little power ranger?" Dean asked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." She replied simply back to him.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said interrupting the conversation.

"Ruby's right." Anna said agreeing with her. "Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her." Ruby added. "A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds." She gave Anna a grim expression. "Sister you're the Stanley cup, and sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"No they're not." Ava spoke up reassuring Anna, not wanting her to be scared.

"I know." Anna nodded her head. "Because I'm going to get it back."

"Get what?" Sam asked confused.

"My Grace." She informed all of them and saw their shocked faces.

"You can do that?" Dean asked, having never heard of anything like this before.

"If I can find it." Anna responded back to him.

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong-hit, and Shazam you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked facetiously.

Anna smiled at his reference. "Something like that."

"All right I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked eagerly at the red head.

"Last track." Anna said sheepishly. "I was falling about ten thousand miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling, like literally?" Sam questioned.

"Yes." Anna replied back to him.

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet maybe or a meteor?" Sam continued asking his question, an idea forming in his head.

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked curiously.

"Because that way we could track it." Ava said out loud, understanding what Sam was getting at. She turned and smiled at him. "You Sam are a genius." She said getting up from her seat and went to get his laptop and books, and returned back setting them down onto the desk. She looked around everyone the room and grinned. "Looks like we got research to do."

* * *

So after Dean drove back Pamela back home, the group did some intense research for about two hours, and Sam was finally able to find a location where they believed Anna's grace could be at.

So they all quickly piled into the Impala. Dean got the driver's seat as usual and Sam had taken shot gun, while all the girls sat in the back. Ava sat in the middle with Ruby and Anna, each sitting on either side of hers.

Dean noticed the silence and glanced to the review mirror and let out a chuckle.

"What?" Ruby asked, not understanding what Dean found so funny.

Dean shook his head amused. "Nothing, it's just that I never thought I'd see the day a hunter_—_let alone Ava, would share the back seat with a demon and an angel. It's like the start of a bad joke...or penthouse forum letter."

"Ewww, Dean." Ava said in disgust, while Ruby rose a single eyebrow, and Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Sam scoffed at his older brother. "Dude...reality...porn." He said explaining, _yet again,_ the difference between the two.

Dean grinned. "You call this reality?"

"Just stop talking about that." Ava begged him.

Dean laughed. "Alright, alright."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and there was no talk about porn_—_much to Ava's relief. They spent the whole night on the road and arrived at the location in the morning and they all got out of the car, as each of them stared at the oak tree in amazement.

"Oh wow." Ava uttered, with awe in her voice. The tree was so beautiful and just looking it was making her feel relaxed.

"It's beautiful." Dean said in wonderment.

"It's where the Grace touched down." Anna said explaining to them. "I can feel it."

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked her.

"Not really." Anna muttered but felt Ava give her hand a encouraging squeeze before she began walking towards the oak tree, the group followed close behind her. Anna stood in front of the tree and lifted her touching the trunk. After a minute or two of just touching, trying to find her Grace Anna let out a frown.

"Anna, what are you even looking for?" Sam asked when he saw her frowning.

"It doesn't matter." Anna answered him and turned around to face them with a sullen expression. "It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

Ava huffed exasperated and closed her eyes tightly.

Couldn't things ever go their way, just for once?

* * *

They were all now hiding in an abandoned barn, trying to keep away from the demons and angels.

Dean was pacing around the barn with an irritated expression, not liking the current situation they were in, as he tried coming up with an idea. "Well, we still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." He offered, as Ava gave him a concerned look, knowing he was stressed out about everything.

Ruby upon hearing his plan rolled her eyes. "What, forever?"

Dean glared at her. "I'm just thinking out loud." He snapped at her.

Ruby scoffed. "Oh you call that thinking?"

Ava rubbed her head sensing a headache. She hated it when people argued_—_especially since these two wouldn't stop bickering with each other. Just as she was about to say something to get them to shut up, Sam the peacemaker of the group walked into the barn and spoke up.

"Hey! hey, hey, hey. Stop it."

Ruby turned to face him, her voice higher than usual and was filled with what sounded to be like fear. "Anna's grace is gone, you understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once."

"Ummm...guys." Anna said interrupting, staring into the empty space in front of her. "The angels are talking again."

"What are they saying?" Ava asked standing next to her.

Anna frowned. "It's weird...like a recording...a loop." She said and concentrated more. "It says, Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or..." Her face became pale.

"Or what?" Dean asked, fear could be heard in his voice.

Anna gave him a somber look. "Or we hurl him back to damnation."

Dean's eyes widen in terror and fear as did Sam's and Ava's.

Sam held his hand up. "Anna...do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

"What?" Ava gasped in horror, did he actually want to kill the angels?

Anna stared at him surprised. "To what? To kill them?" She shook her head. "Nothing we could get to, not right now."

Dean not liking Sam's plan, protested. "Okay wait, wait. I say we let Ava call Bobby, and she'll tell him to come back from Hedonism."

Ava nodded. "Yeah I'll call_—"_

"No Ava." Sam said interrupting her and gave Dean a sharp look. "Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?"

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean said fully agitated and stormed out of the barn.

Ana made a move to follow him, but Ava called her name making her come to a halt.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked in concern, not wanting the red head girl to be by herself.

"Outside, don't worry. I'll be fine." Anna said giving her a smile before walking out of the barn.

Ava bit her lip, contemplating whether she should follow her or not. Sam's voice though caught her attention and turned to face him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam said, trying to ease her worry.

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably right." Ava muttered, playing with the ends of her jacket's sleeves.

"You care about her, don't you?" Sam asked her.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Ava admitted to him in a soft voice.

Sam patted her shoulder and gave her a smile."She won't."

Ava nodded and let out a loud yawn.

"When's the last time you slept?" Sam asked, noticing the black bags she had under her eyes, immediately becoming worried for her well being.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "A couple days a go I think..."

Sam frowned. "Ava, you know shouldn't deprive yourself from sleep."

"Hey, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose." She said in a defensive tone. "These last couple of days, haven't exactly given me time to get a goodnight's rest."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said giving her an apologetic smile. "But try getting some sleep now."

"Now?" Ava repeated incredulously. "And sleep where? On a haystack?"

Sam just shrugged and gave her a grin.

Ava sighed reluctantly. "I guess, it's better than nothing." She said making her way towards a hay stack and laid down. "Wake me up in thirty okay?" She told Sam who nodded, closing her eyes she let the tiredness take over and with in minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

Ava slowly opened her eyes and stood up from the haystack she was laying on. She rubbed her eyes and noticed it was day time already_—wait day time?_ What the...how long did she sleep for?

"Morning Ava." Anna soft voices made her look towards her, she noticed how the red head was standing the middle of the barn room nervously. "You sleep well?"

Ava nodded her head. "Um yeah."

She turned around and saw Sam pacing around the room while Dean was sitting on another haystack drinking from his flask.

Ava gazed onto Sam with a taut expression. "Sam, I told you to wake me up in thirty. Why did you let me sleep till morning?"

"Sorry, it's just you looked like you really needed the sleep." Sam said sheepishly.

Ava sighed and scratched her back. Laying on a haystack wasn't exactly the most comfortable places to sleep at_—_but Sam was right she needed the sleep, and she had thankfully gotten it.

She got and stretched her arms over head and let out a morning yawn, looking around the room she noticed someone missing.

"Hey, guys where's Ruby?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know she's Sam's Hell buddy." He said gruffly before pulling taking another long drink from his flask. Ava creased her eyes, wondering why he seemed so jumpy.

Anna came up to him and eyed the flask in his hands. "Little, early for that isn't it?"

Dean glanced at her. "It's two A.M. somewhere." He said disregarding her comment.

Anna gave him a sad look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Dean said callously, and then took another drink from his flask.

Anna and Ava both shared worried glances towards the oldest Winchester and before Ava could ask what was wrong with him, she felt her locket warming up as the blue color began to appear again.

_Oh no..._

The wind outside busted the barn yard door open, immediately letting in Castiel and Uriel into the abandoned barn. Everyone reacted instantly to the angels arrival. Dean and Sam stood in front both of the girls protectively, while Ava pushed Anna behind her trying to hide her from the angels.

"Hello, Anna. It''s good to see you." Castiel greeted her in a impassive tone, once he and Uriel were now several feet in front of them.

"How?" Sam spoke up in shock. "How did you find us?"

Ava reached inside into her jacket but she came up empty handed and that when she realized something_—_the hex bag she had earlier was no longer in there. She could of sworn she had when they left her house...

Castiel glanced at the oldest Winchester making everyone else stare him. Sam let out a shallow breath. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry." Dean apologized looking between Sam, Ava, and Anna.

Ava let out a soft breath, understanding why he was apologizing for...he was the one who destroyed the hex bags and she was pretty sure he also took away the one she had in her jacket, probably from when she had fallen asleep. She glanced at Anna with tears daring to spill out knowing she was probably going to die now...

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief. "Why?"

Dean didn't answer his brother though and instead stared down at Ava whose eyes were glistening with tears. He knew she cared for Anna, she had befriended her the last couple of days they had been together and for that he felt even more terrible for doing this to her...he just wished he had time to explain things to them. He gave Anna a meaningful expression. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Why?" Sam repeated his question again to his brother.

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna said answering Sam's question. "They either kill me...or kill you. I know how they're minds work." Ava felt her stomach drop. No, no, no Anna couldn't die_—_Cas couldn't kill her...

Anna gave the angels a sharp look before she glanced back towards Dean and gave him a lingering kiss, when she pulled back she gave him a soft expression. "You did the best you could. I forgive you."

She turned to look at Ava who had a dejected look on her face and brought her into a hug. Ava quickly responded to the hug, not wanting to let go for when she did she knew Anna would probably die.

"Thank you for helping me." Anna whispered into her ear. "You are really do have a pure soul." She ended the hug and gave her a sad smile."Don't ever loose that compassion."

"I'll try not to." Ava whispered tearfully.

Anna gave her one last smile before she turned and walked forward to face the angels with determination. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

Castiel watched how Anna embraced Ava and saw how she was willing standing up to them, he took a moment before he talked. "I'm sorry." He said to Anna, his voice completely hollow.

Anna shook her head sadly at him. "No, no you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

Castiel glanced over to Ava quickly before going back to Anna. "Still, we have history." He simply said. "It's just_—"_

"Orders are orders." Anna finished for him in a harsh voice. "I know. Just make it quick."

Ava closed her eyes in sadness but opened them again when she felt the air shift and heard a voice she recognized filled up the barn, startling the hunters and angels.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

They whirled around to see Alastair, two demon henchmen, and a injured Ruby with a stomach wound. He threw her to the side momentarily forgetting about her and focused on what was in front of him.

Sam pushed Ava and Anna behind him getting them far away from the demon as possible. The hunter's noticed that they were literately in the middle of an Angels vs. Demons conflict and they quickly moved to the side.

Uriel passed by them not even paying them any sort of attention as he advanced towards the demons. "How dare you come in this room...you pussing sore."

Alastair scoffed. "Name-calling." He moved closer to Uriel closing the distance. "That hurt my feelings...you sanctimonious fanatical prick." He then sniffed the air smelling something sweet and glanced towards Ava who was being pushed back by Dean and Sam. The demon glowered at her, and gave her sick twisted grin, remembering the last time he had an encounter with her. "I've been dying to see you again sweetheart." Ava grimaced seeing how the demon was scrutinizing her with his eyes. "How about I show what's it like to have that pretty little skin of yours ripped off one layer at a time."

Castiel's upon hearing him say that to Ava, clenched his jaw and gave him deadly expression. "Turn around and walk away now."

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alastair then looked at Ava again giving her a wolfish grin. "In fact give us both of the girls. I could smell this one's soul from miles away, and let me tell you it sure does smell _delicious_."

Castiel's eye's darkened and he stepped forward blocking the view Alastair had on Ava. "You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now...or we lay you to waste."

Ava could see how Castiel was now on full angel warrior mode, for he truly did look terrifying, reminding her of someone you would not want to mess with.

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair said condescendingly to him while giving him a smirk.

The room was filled with tension and was quiet for about ten seconds when suddenly_—_the fight began. Uriel was the first one to make a move as he lunged forward grabbing onto one of the demon's and threw him against on one of the supporting beams as he started to exorcise him.

Castiel noticed Alastair making his way towards where Ava was, so he punched him across the jaw several times and sent a solid upper cut to his chin. Alastair recovered quickly, but Castiel grabbed him by his shoulder and placed his other free hand on his head trying to exorcise him, but nothing was happening.

Alastair gave him a slick smile. "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you run back to daddy?" He said in a mocking tone, breaking the angel's hold and then pulled throwing an upper cut on him making the angel fall backwards on the floor onto his back. Alastair then gripped him by his shirt and pulled him close to his face, as he started to chant. _"Potestas inferna, me confirma."_ He started choking Castiel, making Ava gasp in shock. Was he trying to exorcise an angel? Was that even possible? By the way Castiel was getting weaker I guess the answer would be yes. Ava looked around the ground trying to find anything she could use as a weapon, her eyes landed on a crowbar and she quickly picked it up. Dean though saw this and took it away from her and immediately used it to hit Alastair, making him get off of the angel he was choking with his hands.

Alastair focused his attention onto Dean, forgetting about Castiel. "Dean, Dean, Dean." He said scowling. "I am so disappointed. You had such promise." The demon stretched out his hand making both of the bother's sink to the floor in pain.

Ava who had managed to dodge the demons eye, carefully picked up the crowbar from the floor and swung at him with all her strength, hitting him right across the face. Alastair turned his head sharply towards Ava with fury in his eyes. "That's the second time you hit me across the face, _little girl_." He said vehemently taking large steps towards her trying to scare her, and although she was _terrified_, Ava put on her best brave face and lifted up the crowbar again ready to swing at him.

Dean opened his eyes from the pain he was feeling, managing to get a peek and quickly saw what she was doing. "Ava!" He yelled trying to warn her to get away from the demon.

But just as Alastair was about to attack, he was suddenly thrown away from her to the other side of the room. Ava turned back to see who saved her, and came face to face with Castiel. He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked her and she couldn't speak at the moment due to the shock, so she just nodded her head at him as they were both staring at each other intently.

The sound of Uriel, shouting 'No!' caught their attention and they both glanced just in time to see Anna throw her grace onto the floor shattering the glass all over. Blue and white energy came out and started going into Anna's mouth. After the whole thing was inside her she sank to the floor and began convulsing until she was on her feet again, her whole body was shaking.

"Shut your eyes!" She yelled as a bright light staring appearing from her stomach. "Shut your eyes!" She said again more loudly as the light now traveled up to her neck. "Shut your eyes!" She screamed one last time before the light completely took over her body.

The light was so bright and beautiful Ava couldn't look away, and it wasn't even hurting her eyes. Castiel though out of instinct grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, pushing her face inwards towards his chest, keeping her hidden from Anna's light. He knew the light wouldn't hurt her_—_but he still brought her into a protective embrace_—_just in case, it did hurt her.

Ava felt a secure hand grip on her head, she kept her eyes closed and clenched onto the Castiel shirt. Her heart was racing and she could tell she was probably blushing red as a tomato right now. The feeling of cold air though could be felt on her skin and was filled around the room, but within seconds the feeling was gone and all that was heard was complete silence.

Castiel loosened his grip on Ava allowing her to look around the room, she noticed that Anna was no longer here. Well at least she survived. Ava thought happily about her now '_angel_' friend, who had gotten her grace back.

She looked back up towards Castiel and noticed how he was still staring and holding on to her. Ava tried getting out of his hold but Castiel just held on tighter not wanting to let go yet, for the feeling of having her close to him with her soul, felt soothing. Especially since she had almost gotten hurt due to her recklessness, he just wanted to make sure everything with her was alright.

Ava didn't say anything to him, so she stopped trying to leave his arms and instead stared right into his deep blue eyes. Although being held by him in this embrace completely threw her off_—_she still had to admit that she did quite like it.

Dean and Sam then got off the ground and joined the rest of them. The oldest Winchester looked at Ava and saw the protective embrace Castiel had her in and rose his eyebrows. He let out a stern cough, making the both of them let go of each other and they turned to face the hunters. Dean quickly brought Ava back to him and Sam, wanting her away from the '_touch feeling_' angel in the trench coat. He then bent down and picked up Ruby's knife that had been dropped by Alastair on the floor and made quick to put it away inside his jacket, not wanting to loose it again.

Dean turned to face the angels with a sharp look. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna..." Ava could hear the him speaking in an arrogant tone, but all she could do was focus on Castiel_—_and thought about how he had held her in his arms a few minutes ago. She shook her head and looked towards the floor trying hard not to blush, for she really didn't need everyone seeing flushed like this.

"Unless of course. You're scared." Dean added on.

"This isn't over." Uriel snarled at him and took steps towards him, but was stopped by the firm hand of Castiel who held onto his shoulder. Giving him a silent order to stop his movements.

Dean just grumbled at him. "Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

Castiel glanced over at Ava giving her what looked like to be a longing expression, as he took in all her features examining her face closely. Making sure she was alright, before he and Uriel disappeared right in front of her eyes_—_yet again.

Dean then turned to face Ava. "What the hell were you thinking kiddo? Did you have any idea how reckless that was standing up to Alastair? You could of gotten yourself killed!" He said chastising her.

Ava sighed ready to answer him but Dean kept going, not letting her talk.

"And not to mention Cas had his hands all over you! What was up with that? Since when did you two get so cozy with each other?"

"Oh my God Dean!" Ava said exasperated by all his questions. "It's not like that, his guardian angel instincts must of kicked in that's all." She said and then crossed her arms over her chest. "As for Alastair, well of course I had to stand up to him, he was hurting you guys."

"Well, you shouldn't have to." Dean said gruffly, he didn't like the fact that she had almost gotten hurt and him and Sam weren't able to save her_—_and although he didn't necessarily like Castiel, he was grateful deep down that he was able to keep her away from Alastair's wrath.

The conversation came to an end when Ruby came out from the spot she was thrown at and limped towards them.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

"Not so much." Ruby said groaning in pain.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked disregarding her injuries.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm late with the demon delivery." She spat sarcastically to him. "I was only being tortured."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy." Dean said taking in deep breaths. "Bringing them all together, all at once—angels and demons. It was a good plan."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

Ava laughed upon hearing that reference and Dean even let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, now you're just bragging."

Sam's eyes then flicked towards the ceiling. "So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh?"

"Yeah." Ava said and then frowned a little. "I'm gonna miss her..."

Sam tried giving her a reassuring smile. "Well wherever, she is I'm sure she's happy."

Ava saw Dean shake his head with a grim expression. "I doubt that." He admitted to the group, and deep down Ava's stomach she knew he was right...

* * *

The three hunters were now parked on the side of the road, as they each drank from their beers_—_except Ava who was drinking water instead. Dean was leaning against the Impala, while Sam and Ava were sitting on the hood of the car.

"I can't believe we made out of there." Dean commented with a disbelieving laugh.

"Again." Sam scoffed, before the three of them clinked their bottles together. Ava took a sip from her water bottle and wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve right after and stared at road in front of her.

"So, do you think Anna will ever come back?" Ava asked the boys in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Angels seemed to everywhere nowadays."

"Yeah." Ava mumbled putting her water bottle down.

Sam glanced at the young brunette and smiled. "Besides Ava, the angels can't seem to stay away from you."

Ava blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about. Damn his teasing.

She rolled her eyes and tried not to let them see her all fizzed up."Shut up Sammy."

Sam just laughed at her, liking the brother-sister teasing that was going on.

It got quiet for a few minutes before Dean spoke up again, breaking the silence.

"I know you guys heard him."

"Who?" Ava asked glancing at Dean.

"Alastair." Dean answered. "What he said...about how I had promise."

Both Ava and Sam now had their attention on to him.

"Yeah, we heard him." Sam said to his older brother.

"You two not curious?" Dean asked glancing between his younger brother and Ava.

"Dean of course you know we are..." Ava said in s soft voice.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, we're damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and we're not pushing."

The two hunters watched Dean nod his head as he took another swing from his beer. The group then fell into another silence, as Ava stared at Dean with complete worry. Of course she knew deep down that he had remembered Hell, but they agreed that they wouldn't talk about it until Dean was ready.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the floor before speaking up. "It wasn't just four months you know. It was four months up here, but down there...I don't know. Time's different. It was more like forty years."

Ava stared at him with her mouth wide open. "What? How is that even possible..." She trailed off in shock.

"My God..." Sam mumbled.

"They, uh...they sliced and carved and tore me at me in ways that you..."He shook his head, memories from Hell began flashing in his mind, pursuing his lips he continued. "Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly...I would be whole again...like magic...just so they could start in all over again. And Alastair...everyday at the end of everyday...everyone...he would come over and he would make me an offer to take me off the rack...if I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And everyday, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years, I told him." Dean's voice then began to trembling now with so much harbored emotions. "But then I couldn't do it anymore guys. I couldn't. And I got off that rack." Tears were clear in his eyes now. "_God help me_, I got right off of it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count in how many souls." Tears ran down his cheeks by now. "The_—_things I did to them."

Ava got off of the Impala and reached over to give him a hug and Dean immediately brought her closer. Sam stared at his brother with sympathy. "Dean...look you held out for thirty years. That's longer than anyone would have." He said trying to make his older brother feel better.

Dean grimaced and tried fighting back the tears, but they just kept coming. "How I feel...this...inside me" His voice shook and broke. "I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." He buried his head onto Ava's shoulder and he held on tightly to her jacket as a sob escaped his throat. She began rubbing his back as she too was now crying. "It's okay Dean." She said in a soothing voice. "You're okay." She felt his whole body shake violently as he continued to sob.

Sam then came around and put his arm around his brothers shoulder trying to bring him comfort. "We're here for you Dean." Sam mumbled and wrapped his arm tighter.

"And we're not going anywhere." Ava sniffled giving him a silent promise, because they're family and family always sticks together_—no matter what._

* * *

_A/N: *Sighs* This chapter took forever to write but I finished it just for you my wonderful readers :D and I hope you guys like it! This chapter had a little bit of everything involving overprotective Winchester's, Ava getting along and protecting Anna, and let's not forget Castiel's fascination with our young brunette huntress :) *Squeals* Who else thought it was cute the way he held Ava in his hands even though he knew she wouldn't get hurt. (: I am so excited to write the later chapters since there will be more Castiel and Ava scenes not to mention she gets to meet other angels, especially the archangels! And let me tell you things will get interesting ;) Anyways I hope you guys R&amp;R and have a good day or night! See until next time. _

_P.S. If you have time check out my other stories (: _


	10. Chapter 10: Reminiscing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC**_

* * *

_"T__he hardest part wasn't losing you, it was learning to live without you.__" __—__ Unknown_

_Chapter 10: R__eminiscing_

It was late at night when Ava had returned back home. The boys had driven her back after Dean's heart wrenching confession, making the car ride awkward and silent, with only the sound of Van Halen playing in the Impala_—_but Ava understood why. She knew that Dean was going through pain and that it would take time for him to get better. So before she entered her house, she gave both of the Winchester boys a hug. She made sure to give Dean a longer hug, whispering comforting words to him again. In return he gave her a small smile and a nod, letting her know that he at least heard her.

Once she did enter her house though she was immediately brought into a hug by Bobby, relieved that she came back unharmed and in one piece.

She of course had told him everything that had happened, starting with meeting Anna, finding out she was really an angel, and ending with telling him how Castiel saved her from Alastair. Needless to say Bobby was not happy with the fact that she risked her life_—__again_ for like the millionth time, but that was Ava for you always putting others before herself. She reassured him that she came out perfectly fine.

Bobby wasn't so convinced and he gave her a ten minute lecture about how she should be safe and how she shouldn't stand up to demons on her own. Ava's response was a curt nod and a _'yeah okay'_. She really didn't want to get into another discussion about how he should stop treating her like a child. She knew it was a dead end conversation, not to mention she was tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

So after Bobby reprimanded her for her actions, he was finally able to relax and enjoy the fact that his daughter was back home. He gave her another hug and a kiss on the forehead before she went upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she let her shoulder, out of tiredness. She then took off her black converse and threw them to the side without a second glance, before making her way towards her dresser. She took out a pair of grey sweats along with an old Metallica t-shirt that had belonged to Dean before he gave it to her. Looing at the t-shirt made her let out a nostalgic smile. She shook her head in amusement before she took off her day clothes and quickly changed into her pajamas.

She then walked towards her bed and laid down. Once there, she began reminiscing about everything that had happened the last couple of days. At least no one came out severally injured. Dean and Sam were fine and Anna had gotten her Grace back_—_which meant everything was okay now...right? Well...not really since the apocalypse was still going on. Not to mention, Dean was suffering some sort of PTSD from when he was in hell.

Still, Ava hoped for...prayed for things to get better...

Because just for once...just once she wanted everything to be fine. She wanted her family to be happy and not worrying about ganking monsters...but unfortunately things were never that easy... especially for hunters. Even more so for the Winchesters...

Ava should know.

She had known Dean and Sam since she was a baby. So she knew about the hard lifestyle they had and everything they've been through. She also knew about what had happened to their mother...Mary. Bobby had told her when she was a little older. Explaining to her how she was killed by a demon_—_yellow eyes to exact, which lead to John getting an obsession to wanting to kill that demon. That was just another thing she was there for_—_John. She had been there for the boys when they had lost their father. Granted she was only fourteen years old at the time, but she still tried giving them as much support as possible. Well as much as a young teenage girl could give. However, the boys were still grateful.

The journey they've gone through made them close. It made her the little sister they always wanted and it made them the older brothers she always wished for. But it wasn't only that that made them close, but also the fact that like Ava, they lost a loved one when they were just children. Sam especially since he was only six months old when his mom had died. The exact same age she was when her mother died. It was sort of like Anna's situation, except there was a difference between the two girls. Because although Anna lost her parents, she still grew up and had loving memories of them_—_Ava didn't_. _She didn't have a single memory of her mother or father, none at all. Which only made her even more sad. The only item she had of remembrance towards her parents was the photo Bobby had given for her. A photo he got from when he rescued her when she was a baby.

That small, wrinkly, old photo was the only connection she had towards her biological parents. So when Bobby gave it to her, she promised herself that she would take care of it with all her life. There was no way she was ever going to let this photo be destroyed. So in order to keep it persevered she put it in a photo frame and set it on her dresser next to her bed. Where she never let anyone but her touch it.

Ava looked towards her right and her eyes landed on the said photo frame. The huntress stood up from her bed and reached over for it. Once she had it in her hands, she carefully set it on her lap. She gazed down looking at the photo with somber expression. Her brown eyes stared intently at the couple that was in the photo. The brown haired girl saw how happy and carefree they looked. There was no ounce of worry in their eyes.

God, her mother had been a very beautiful woman. Ava could tell this, even if the photo was getting old. She could clearly see how her mother had a rich shade of dark mahogany hair. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, were framed by long lashes, complimenting her brown doe eyes. The same brown dow eyes, Ava had the luck of having for herself. Her mother had a straight nose, full lips. She glanced at her father who in the picture was staring at her mother in a full on love expression. Now unlike her mother, her father had slightly tanned skin that blended well with his sandy blond hair. Loose strands of his hair perfectly framed his oval shaped head. He had wide green eyes that brought out his natural beauty. Which Ava couldn't help but stare at were the most hypnotizing pair of green eyes she had ever seen. His thick light eyebrows showed content, and helped him with giving off a friendly vibe. Now even though Ava had her mother's hair and eye color, she with out a doubt had her father's smooth lips and high cheek bones.

On the bottom of the photo there was writing that was written in cursive. Although the ink was fading away, Ava was still able to read it from memory, thanks to the bunch of times she's read it_. So w_ithout even having to look at the writing, she stared at the couple in the photo, readin the written part out loud from memory.

_To my darling Miranda, _

_Till the depth of sea gets dry, my dear,_  
_And the rocks melt in the sun,_  
_I will love you still, my dear,_  
_While the sands of life shall run._

_With much love yours always, Collin. _

Ava finished reading and let out an aghast sigh. She tried to control the tears that were threatening to come out.

This happened every time she read the short poem her father had written for her mother all those years ago. Knowing the outcome though, she still read it. She supposed it was because she didn't have anything else of them. What else could she do in order to remember her parents? Bobby had told her everything he knew about them. Especially about her biological father.

Collin Faye was his name and just like her, he had been a hunter. Bobby said he was one of the best skilled hunters he had known, even if he was younger than him. He had told Ava that just like herself, Collin had her stubborn except with a bit more sarcasm, but when it came to hunting he always put others first, wanting to save as many innocent lives as possible_—_like her. He was witty, charismatic, adventurous, but most importantly he was _loyal. W_hich made Bobby put his trust in him. They became good friends over the years and became even more close to each other with all the hunts they went on together. And it was in one of those hunts, where Collin had the fate of meeting Miranda. Only back then her full name was Miranda Carter.

Her mother, Miranda although not a hunter, did know about the supernatural world. She had been an only child, so when her parents had died she was sent to live with her uncle Harry who was a hunter. Her uncle Harry didn't force her to become a hunter. He actually gave her a choice, just like how Bobby did with Ava. But instead of becoming a hunter like Ava, Miranda made the decision not to. Except she still wanted to help out her uncle. sO she instead focused on the researching part of hunting, wanting to learn more about the supernatural by reading and learning as much as possible. And that's exactly how she met Collin. Bobby and him were on a vampire case and they needed help finding the location of the nest, so they ended up asking Harry for help. Harry had been one of Bobby's old hunting pals, but when they got to his house they never expected to find a young lady there waiting on the front yard for them.

They were confused until she explained to them who she was and told them she was going to help them. Bobby right away accepted her offer, but when he looked to his side he realized that Collin had been quiet the whole time and saw the expression of awe Collin had when he first gazed onto Miranda. And that's when Bobby knew what kind of look he had. It was the same look he had when he first laid eyes on his wife Karen all those years ago, before she had passed away. It was love at first sight, and the same could be said for Miranda, as he noticed she was staring back at Collin the same way.

Since that moment the two of them became inseparable. They became more involved in each others lives. Bobby had told Ava that her parents had this kind of love that practically glowed with all the adoration the couple had for each other. Never had he seen such a lovely couple, so full of love and happiness in all his years that he has been alive. And even though he wasn't too keen on romance ever since his own wife died, he had to admit that Miranda and Collin were perfect for each other.

Even when Miranda had lost her uncle Harry due to a car crash, Collin was there for her and helped her through the grief process. She thought she was alone now since she had lost the only family member she had left. But she was surprised when Collin told her he wasn't leaving her, not now or ever. Making her finally realize how in love she was with him and how in love he was with her. So she left to live with him and they got married. Bobby of course being a close friend of theirs was invited to the wedding and he happily agreed to go. He said it had been a small wedding and that it took place at the beach. He described to her how happy the young couple were on that day. In fact, Bobby told her everything he remembered. He even told her his own happiness for them. He was glad they were finally married, because if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Collin and Miranda.

And after the wedding, things just kept getting better for the couple. They moved in together in a new house, and Collin even decided to give up hunting. The reason being was because he wanted to give Miranda and his baby a normal life. Yeah, that's right Miranda had gotten pregnant a year later with his child and they were happy they were starting a family together. When they had told Bobby the big news, the hunter became ecstatic and congratulated them. Everything was going so well and nine months later a healthy beautiful baby girl was brought into the world.

_Ava..._

Bobby had told her Miranda had chosen that name out for her and that Collin had picked out her middle name.

_Marie..._

Ava barely used her middle name. The only people who would call her that was Bobby but she still liked it because it was given to her by her biological father. As for her first name, well she always liked it since the beginning. It was unique and she wanted so much to thank her mother for giving her that name.

Anyways her mother and father were so elated that they finally had a family. Especially Miranda, she had always dreamed of having a family, of becoming a mother, and would always tell Bobby about this dream_—_ but feared she would never get that chance. Same with Collin, he always thought he would end up alone without a chance of being happy because of the life he had. He didn't think he would find a wonderful woman to spend the rest of his life with, but was indeed grateful when Miranda came into his life. They both got what they always wanted, they were married, happy, and had a child together. Everything was perfect.

Until that dreadful night happened.

Bobby had gotten a call from Miranda in the middle of the night asking for help, saying Collin and her were under attack by demons. She was panicking on the phone telling Bobby to please hurry, while at the same time trying to calm down her six month old baby. The agonizing yells of her husband, could be heard from downstairs and she cried even more thinking about how he was probably going to die. She wanted to go downstairs and help but he had told her stay hidden upstairs with the baby. Suddenly it had gotten quiet and she knew..._she knew_ Collin had died. Now she was all alone with her baby and feared not for her life but for her daughters...the only hope she had now was Bobby. So she told him that if she died before he got there, that he had look after Ava. Bobby of course told her yes, but immediately told her she would be fine but he knew that Miranda knew her time was running out. So when Bobby said he was on his way Miranda hung up the phone, making Bobby wonder if had done it on purpose or not...

An hour later a frantic Bobby broke into Collin and Miranda's house only to become horrified by the scene in front of him. Collin_—_the young man he had known over the years, the man who he considered a close friend was dead on the floor. He felt the food he ate early threatening to come out but luckily had gotten the strength to hold it in. He needed to focus...he had to find Miranda and Ava. They had to be alive...they had to...

Making his way towards the couple's bedroom, Bobby opened the door but let out a gasp when he saw the dead body of Miranda. He put a hand over his mouth and choked out a sob.

They were dead...the two people he considered close friends were now dead.

But that still left an important question... where was the ba_—_

The sound of an infant crying coming from the closest made him turn his head in that direction. He carefully and slowly made his way towards the closet his shot gun ready in case it was a trap. He opened the closet and instantly lowered the shot gun down. Inside the closet was six month old Ava. She looked fine and unharmed. Bobby quickly picked her up and began making soothing noises to calm her down. She must have been frighten...he looked around the room and noticed how no one else of there...he felt like a failure. Not only did he come to late to save Collin and Miranda but he hadn't gotten there in time to kill the demons. He looked down at the baby he was holding and sighed...well one things for sure he was going to look after the Ava. He promised Miranda he would and he was not going to break that promise.

So that was how of Miranda and Collin met, and how they had Ava who was rescued and taken in by Bobby. Ava had heard that story a hundred times and although Bobby gave her great descriptions of her parents, it still didn't seem the same as if it were a memory. She longed for a memory of any kind...but none came. So she had to rely on Bobby's stories and the one photo she had of her deceased parents.

She held onto the photo frame and put it on top of her heart, as if she were trying to give it a hug...she closed her eyes and let the tears come out. She couldn't hold them in anymore...she had held in the tears for too long now and she needed to release them before she did in public, because that was something she didn't want to happen.

She hated it when people saw her cry. So she always tried her hardest to not let that happen. Even if it was in front of her dad, Sam, or Dean. She didn't want them to think she was a weak little girl. When she was by herself though she would let the tears out. But it was moments like these, when she was alone and letting out her emotions, were she wished her biological parents were alive_—_to give her hugs and bring her comfort. Because although she had Bobby, who she did love with all her heart, she still felt a empty void inside her and felt that was because she never really remembered her parents.

Life was strange and funny like that. Since it's the people you barely remember that cause you the most sadness in your life.

Ava guessed that's why she was crying her heart out right now, as she felt the tears go down her cheeks. She let out a sob trying her hardest to be quiet not wanting Bobby to hear her cry. She didn't want to worry him. Besides there's only so much he could do in a situation like this because all she wanted...all she needed...was her mom and dad...

Ava put the photo frame back on the dresser before laying back on the bed and pulled the covers. She cried herself to sleep that night, too sad to even notice that her necklace had begun to glow blue as she fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel watched in silence as Ava cried herself to sleep. He remained invisible but was bewildered to what had caused her to cry for he did not see anything in the room that could have caused her such sorrow. He didn't like seeing her cry. The angel wanted to know what caused her such pain so he could put an end to it. He looked around the room and his gaze landed on the photo-frame she was holding onto moments ago. That's when he understood why she had been crying...

She was mourning her parents.

When he was given the task to protect her, he was well informed everything about the her. Like how Bobby Singer was not her real father but instead was a surrogate one to her. He knew that her real parents had died when she was a baby and that Bobby took her in and raised her as his own. Which was something Castiel was glad about. Bobby after all was an honorable man. The angel knew he could trust him to look after her. Plus, he saw the way he treated her with absolute kindness, letting him know he did love her as if she were his own daughter. But he could still see that she was sad, which explained why she cried herself to sleep.

Over the thousands of years he has been alive to witness humanity, he knew that when humans were grieving over a lost one the most normal reaction would be for them to cry. Which is exactly what she had been doing. Still, that didn't mean he liked seeing her in such a dismal state. He saw the solemn expression she had on her sleeping face and felt his shoulders drop at seeing that. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. Just like when she had first called him Cas. He wanted her to be content again...

Now if it were up to him he would never let her feel any pain, suffrage, or sadness _ever._ Which to him felt odd. Angels were not used to experiencing emotions, but since meeting her and the Winchesters he had begun to _feel_ _—_whether that was good or bad, he did not know. All he knew though was that he couldn't stop thinking about her...

Tilting his head slightly he caught sight of tears on her cheeks. Before he even thought about it more, he moved closer to her and gently used his thumb to wipe away her tears. He let his eyes wander over her face, tracing every inch and feature. This allowed him to get a better look as he studied her face closely and intently. He never paid attention to other humans faces before, but for some unexplicit reason her face always caught his attention. He admired the innocence she had and knew that there were no words on how to describe this remarkable young girl. Beautiful wouldn't even give her justice...no she was more than beautiful. She was radiant...

She stirred in her sleep, making him tense up but then relaxed when he knew she wouldn't be able to see him. She let out a sigh before her breathing became even and mumbled a few incoherent words before returning to sleep. He let a small smile reach his lips as he witnessed the small antics she made in her sleep. She was indeed a fascinating human being. He had watched humans sleep before as well, but this time was different for he began sensing a strange feeling in his stomach, one he had never felt before. Oddly enough, he didn't ignore or stop the feeling, but instead was fine with it. Ava let out another whimper and stirred again causing some of her hair to fall forward onto her face.

Castiel couldn't resist the urge and he reached forward, brushing the brown hair away from her face, and he gently started stroking her hair. In her sleep Ava sighed in content and unconsciously leaned toward his hand. He continued to caress her hair as he slowly moved his hand to caress her cheek, and was pleasantly surprised by how soft her skin was. Never had he felt such intimacy when touching a human, but with her it came so easily and he never wanted to stop. And that's exactly what he did, he stayed with her all night long gently caressing her hair and face. When morning time came, Ava started to wake up causing Castiel to reluctantly let go of her face and left her bedroom with out a single trace. Ava woke up that morning, somehow feeling better than she did last night. Not knowing what caused the sudden mood change, she shrugged her shoulders and got up to continue her morning routine. She never knew that it had been her guardian angel who had been the one who made her feel better, who stayed with her throughout the night, and was the one who brought her the comfort she was yearning for.

* * *

_Hello my wonderful readers! As you could tell this chapter focused more on Ava's biological parents since I wanted you guys to know more about them because in season 5 they will be important (specifically her mother). Not to mention I added a special scene between our favorite angel and Ava :D If you want to see images of Ava's parents or Ava herself there linked onto my profile also check out my polyvore account! (: Until next time my lovely readers. __R&amp;R please!_


	11. Chapter 11: Going back to school

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"The great thing about new friends is that they bring new energy to your soul."__― Shanna Rodriguez_

_Chapter 11: Going back to school_

**A week later**

The Winchesters were looking into another case involving a girl that had gone crazy and drowned another girl in the rest room of her high school. Sam was currently talking to the girl who claimed to have been possessed when she had killed the girl. Dean was sitting in the drivers seat, absently flipping through his dad's journal trying to find anything that could be of use. The sound of the car door opening made him look up, glancing at Sam who had entered the Impala. He closed the journal and focused his attention to his brother.

"So?" He asked Sam attentively.

Sam let out a breath and raised his eyebrows. "Well, I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically, kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kind of?" Dean asked dubiously, creasing his eyes.

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell of sulfur." Sam explained to him.

"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious. You remember how Ava got treated in high school." Dean stated sullenly as memories of the young brunette, who he and his brother considered a little sister began playing into his mind.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sam said bitterly, as his mind was also filled with memories of having to comfort Ava from when she got bullied in high school. He cleared his throat and looked back at his brother. "Well, we're here. So I mean we might as well check out the school."

Dean got a far away look and scoffed. "Right, the school."

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Truman high, home of the bombers." Dean said, faking his enthusiasm.

"What's your point?" Sam said still not understanding him.

"I don't know, I mean we went there like...for like a month, a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed up to go back?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into." Sam uttered to his brother trying to play it off coolly.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "All right, well, whats our cover? FBI? Homeland security? Swedish exchange students." He said the last with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Sam said with a reassuring smile. "And I know who just to ask for help." His smile then faltered a little. "I just hope she'll say yes."

"Who are you talking about?" Dean asked him with a perplexed face.

Sam just gave him a knowing look causing Dean's eyes to become wide open.

"Oh no, Sam_―_" Dean started saying peeved off.

"Dean, if we have her on this case it'll be easier for us to get closer with the students." Sam retorted back to his older brother.

"I get that I do, but sending her to high school again? I mean, you know how much she hated it." Dean responded back gripping the steering wheel.

"I know, believe me I know." Sam muttered, closing his eyes for a bit before opening them up again. "But having Ava help us would be better."

"What makes you think she's even gonna want to help anyways?" Dean asked him questionably.

"Dean, this is Ava we're talking about. She would never back away when it came to saving people lives, you know that." Sam said eloquently to him.

Dean pursued his lips, Sam was right. If there was one thing about Ava, it was that she put others before herself. She's a selfless girl, always had been since he could remember. Dean let out an aghast breath and reluctantly nodded his head. "Alright, but you're the one whose gonna have to tell her." He said pointing his finger at younger brother before starting up the Impala, making their way to the motel room they were currently staying at.

* * *

"You two idjits want her to do what?" Bobby hollered angrily through the phone.

Sam had called about five minutes ago. Bobby had answered the phone right away and when Sam had explained to the older hunter why they needed Ava's help, he immediately lashed out at the youngest Winchester.

"Bobby_—_" Sam said trying to talk but was yet again cut off by Bobby.

"No Sam." Bobby said in a gruff voice. "In case you don't remember Ava hated high school. She would always come home feeling dejected...and now you want her to go back, _again_?"

Sam let out a sigh. "I know Bobby, but we need her help. Besides you know I wouldn't ask if I knew she wasn't capable of handling this. Which I know for certain she can cause Ava is a strong girl." He said in a proud voice. "I mean she has to be, she grew up alongside Dean and I."

Bobby pinched his nose. "That don't mean I like the idea."

"We don't either Bobby." Sam responded in a solace voice.

Bobby took off his tucker hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, look I'll talk to Ava_—_"

"Talk to me about what?" Ava said coming into the living room with a puzzled expression. She had been outside shooting her crossbow, when she heard her dad yelling. She came inside and went into the living room almost expecting for someone to be there with her dad but was surprised to find out he was just talking on the phone. What caught her attention though was the fact that they were talking about her. "What's going on?" She asked again, when her question wasn't answered.

"It's Sam. He and Dean need help on a case." Bobby told her, and saw her eyes light up.

"Really well where are they? Do I need to head out now."

"Ava_—_I think you should talk to Sam before you agree to anything." Bobby said apprehensively as he handed her the phone.

She took the phone with an uncertain look and held it against her ear. "Hello, Sam?"

"Hey, Ava." Sam said lightly with a low voice.

"So my dad says you guys are in a case." Ava said getting to the point.

"Yeah, you see Dean and I need some extra help." Sam admitted to her.

"You know you guys can always count on me." Ava replied back to him and listened as he told her what they had so far. "So how exactly can I help?" She asked after he had explained everything to her.

"Well we we're thinking that maybe you could enroll into the high school. I know you already graduated but you're the only person we know that could pull this off. Plus it'll be easier if we had an inside person, that can get close to the students. Of course Dean and I will be there as well to keep an eye out for you, that way the three of us can work to solve this case, together." Sam said ending his mini speech, sounding hopeful through the phone.

Ava swallowed the lump she had gotten in her throat. "You want me to go back to high school?" She said back to Sam in a small voice. Bobby stared at her, almost expecting her to have some sort of reaction to the ridiculous plan Sam had just told her.

"Only if you're okay with it. I know that_—_"

"I'll do it." Ava answered abruptly, interrupting Sam.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sam asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah I mean its just high school right? I survived it once I can survive it again." Ava said with a strong voice.

The phone line went silent for a few seconds before Sam spoke again. "Thanks Ava, I'll text you the directions to get here."

"Alright, see you guys soon." She said before hanging up the phone. She looked towards her dad who was scrutinizing her thoroughly."What?" She said furrowing her eyebrows.

Bobby let out a sigh. "Ava, I know you want to help out, but are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Dad I can handle going to high school again." Ava said with certainty and shrugged. "I won't even be there for long."

"Look, no one's going to judge you if you don't want to go." Bobby said kindly to her.

"I said I can do it alright?" Ava said raising her voice slightly. She breathed and softened her face. "I'm sorry dad...but I swear I'll be fine."

Bobby gave her a small sad smile, trying his hardest to believe her. "Okay...well then I guess you better start packing if you want to make it there by tomorrow morning."

"Right." Ava said nodding her head and without another word went upstairs to pack.

* * *

Ava went up to her room, closed the door, and leaned against it. She took a deep breath, as she tried calming herself down.

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. _

It was just school...she could handle going to class and the learning. She had no problem with the education system requirements, well except for math, but then again who actually likes math?

No it was the fact that school brought back some very awful memories...ones that she never wanted to experience again.

She closed her eyes and the memories began playing in her mind.

Memories of her being picked on by the other girls.

Memories of her sitting alone during lunch, feeling like a loner.

Memories of her being pushed and shoved to the side, as if she were nothing.

Awful, ghastly, and dire memories.

She remembered how she would come home feeling worthless. Remembered how the tears would leave her eyes when she was by herself, as she tried to come up with a reason as to why she was being treated this way...

She remembered how her dad would worry about her and she would have to convince him she was fine, that she didn't need help. Her dad though was always there for her. He even went down to the school complaining about how they weren't doing enough to end the bullying. Memories of her being comforted by Sam and Dean were also playing in her mind as well. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have been able to go to school, they gave her motivation and strength. Which is something she will always be thankful for...

So when Sam had called saying he and Dean needed help on a case, she gladly accepted. Even if it meant going back to a place she never wanted to set foot on again, it didn't matter. Peoples lives_― __kids lives_ were in stake here and she needed to toughen up again to stop whatever was doing this to them.

Her breathing started to calm down and she opened up her eyes again. She got up away from the door and moved towards her dresser and started taking out her clothes. Once everything was packed and ready to go, she looked at the mirror and saw her reflection.

_You can do this._

With that final encouraging thought, she got out of her room, and made her way to were Sam and Dean where. They needed her help, and by God, she was going to give it to them.

* * *

Ava drove all night but she finally made it to Indiana, bright and early in the morning. She followed the directions Sam had texted her, leading her to another run down motel the boys were staying at.

She parked and got out of the car, unloading the two bags she had brought with her. One the bags carried her clothes and the other carried her weapons, she always made sure to be prepared. She walked towards the motel room door and knocked three times, signaling the boys that it was her doing the knocking. Ava didn't even have to wait five seconds before the door was suddenly opened.

"Ava." Sam's said sounding relieved. "You made it."

Ava gave him a dimpled smile.

"Told you I would didn't I?"

Sam let her enter the room and closed the door once she was fully inside.

"Yeah, you sure did kiddo."

Dean was sitting on one of the motel beds and glanced up when he heard the brunette's voice.

"Ava!" He said with a smile. "Glad you came."

"Well you know me." She said putting her stuff on the ground. "I can't refuse a case when it's involving you too." She said trying to make light of the situation.

Dean's smile faltered a little.

"Ava about that...if you don't want to do this_― _"

"I appreciate the concern." She said interrupting him, and turned to look at Sam as well. "From the both of you, but like I said to my dad before I left. I can do this, alright?" The determination was clearly heard in her voice.

The brothers just looked at her and gave her a stiff nod.

"Okay..." Ava said wanting to change the topic. "So whats the plan for today?"

"Well first of all you're going to get some rest." Dean told her, seeing how tired she was. "You spent all night driving, you need some sleep kiddo."

"He's right." Sam agreed with him. "Then after we can register you at the school. Dean and I also need to get some jobs to go undercover."

Ava yawned loudly. A nap did actually sound really good right now...

"Alright, I'll sleep for a few but then we head to the high school."

* * *

So after her two hour nap, Ava was finally fully recharged again and was ready to start the case_―_despite the nervousness she was feeling. She kept wondering if the students at Truman high were going to be as bad as her old high school...she hoped not.

Once arriving at the high school, she successfully got herself registered. It was a piece of cake, all she needed to do was hand in her transcript papers to the office lady and within ten minutes she was officially enrolled at the school. She got her books, schedule, and a school map that showed her the whole campus.

As for the boys well...

Sam ended up getting a job as a janitor, while Dean got a job as a substitute P.E. teacher. Now that was certainly going to be interesting to witness. She thought Sam would have been the teacher, but Dean being the oldest made up some excuse of how he had first dibs on which job to choose from. Which ultimately left Sam with the job as the janitor. She'd be lying though if she said it wasn't at all amusing to see the youngest Winchester dressed up in that blue jumper, while he carried around a mop.

After that entertaining fiasco, she said farewell to the boys as they each went there own separate ways to explore the school. Sam and Dean though made sure to tell her that if she needed anything to call them. She of course told them yes, to make them less worried about her.

A few minutes later and Ava was in the hallway trying to find any clues that indicated if a demon was here, but she came up empty handed. There was nothing. No sulfur, no rotten smells, and no black smoke...

Ava looked down at her watch and huffed. _Great_. It was almost time for her first class and she still needed to find her locker. Damn, she looked around the hallway and sighed, curse the school for being to big.

She did a quick double check of the area once more before she quickly went to go look for her locker.

* * *

Ava spent about five minutes trying to find her damn locker. The school was way bigger than the one she had been at previously and it was starting to make her agitated that she couldn't find her friggin' locker. _Where the hell is it? _She thought to herself, frustration was clear on her face by now. If it was this bad finding her locker she didn't even want to think how bad it was going to be to find her first class. The school really needed to work on getting better maps. She really had no clue what the map was saying to her at all.

She looked at the lockers and carefully read each number she passed by.

_111, 112, 113, 114, and 115. _

Yes! _115_! She finally found it! Thank God.

She put in her combination and pulled on the lock. She frowned when it wouldn't open. Maybe she had put in the wrong combination? So she put in her combination again, but the lock wouldn't budge.

"Come on." The huntress grumbled to herself as she kept fidgeting with the lock. "Ugh! Why won't you open." She exclaimed in frustration.

Ava kept doing that for about five minutes, struggling each time she did so. She was absolutely sure she had put in the right combination, but the damn lock wouldn't even budge an inch! _How was this even possible?_ Having enough of this, she gripped onto the lock tightly as she put her foot against the locker on the bottom and used all her strength she had gotten from hunting and pulled as hard as she could. Her teeth grinding together while she did this, but not even her strength could budge the stupid lock.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered under her breath not stopping her pulling on the lock. A light tap on her shoulder made her let go of the lock. The sudden release made her stumble a bit. She quickly composed herself. Her brown hair flew as she turned around to see who was behind her. She came face to face with a boy who looked to be around her age. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a typical boys outfit. Jeans, red t-shirt, blue jacket and black sneakers for shoe wear.

"Umm, can I help you?" Ava asked trying to act casual. As if she had not been caught struggling with her locker.

The boy gave her a shy smile. "I was going to ask you the same question."

"Why?" Ava asked confused.

The boy's smile grew, quirking his eyebrows. "Well, you were trying to open my locker."

"Wait _your_ locker?" Ava's eyes grew wide.

The boy nodded his head. "Yeah my locker." He said and then proceed to put in his combination. After doing he easily opened the locker that she had been struggling with.

Ava was left feeling confused. "But I'm pretty sure the office lady wrote down 115 on my schedule." She said taking out the paper. She what the lady had written down.

"Can I see?" The boy asked politely and carefully took the paper when she handed it over him. He read the paper and let out a small laugh. "It looks like you confused the five with a three."

"What?" Ava said taking back the paper and squinted rereading it again. "No way that's definitely a five."

"Ms. Higgins tends to make her fives to look like threes. You get use to it after a while." He said, putting his books away before he closed his locker and turned to give her another smile.

"Huh...well..." Ava said whimsically in embarrassment before moving to locker 113. She put in her combination she opened it on the first try. _Well she sure felt stupid now..._

"So you're new?" The same boy asked her, adjusting his back over his shoulder.

"Umm, I guess my locker skills made it obvious, huh?" Ava said smiling meekly at him.

"Well, yeah. But it's also because its been a while since anyone has had that locker. Plus, there's also the fact that I haven't seen you around school before." The boy admitted, giving her another timid smile. There was silence between them, right before he spoke up more formally. "Noah Johnson." He said taking out his hand towards her.

Ava giggled at this. She had never met a boy her age that actually shook hands when they introduced themselves. She found it to be slightly eccentric but polite as well. So she took his hands in hers and shook his. "Ava Singer, I guess I would have to say my last name since you said yours." She jested, making him laugh once they ended the hand shake.

Noah blushed. "Sorry about that. My dad taught me from a young age to be formal and I guess it just stuck with me." He said sheepishly to the brunette.

"Don't worry about it." Ava said in amusement. "Besides I think its cool that boys your age have the ability to have manners."

"I'll make sure to tell my dad that." Noah chuckled, and then looked at her shirt and his smile brighten up. "Hey, cool shirt, I love that band."

Ava looked down at her Led Zeppelin t- shirt and returned the smile, allowing her dimples to show. "I know right? You know that's the first time somebody at school has ever complimented my shirt. A lot of people don't even know this band. Can you believe that? They're to busy listening to todays pop music, that they have no idea what their missing out on."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Noah said chuckling.

They continued to laugh but stopped when they heard the bell ring, signalling everyone to head to their first class. _Crap! _Ava thought to herself and took out her schedule. Her first class was English in room 224, but was inwardly freaking out because she had no idea where that class was at! She groaned knowing the map would be no use to her at all.

"You alright?" Noah asked in concern.

Ava sighed. "I just need to find my English class before I'm late."

"What room is it in?" Noah asked her.

"Room 224." Ava said reading it from the paper.

"Hey that's the same class as me." Noah said with a joyful grin.

"Really?" Ava asked, relief flooding through her.

"Yeah come on I'll show you the way." Noah said in excitement and glanced at her noticing she was looking nervous, as they were walking to class. "Hey don't worry about the class, Mr. Wyatt is a pretty awesome teacher."

"That's good to know." Ava said with a smile, adjusting her backpack.

The two of them walked through the crowded hallways with students, as Ava tried her best to ignore the stares and whispers she was getting. The two made small talk between each other, making it easier for her to ignore everyone else. As she talked to Noah she learned more about him like how he was the same age as her, an only child, loved classic rock, and that his favorite subject was English. Which would explain why he felt so giddy about going to class, and that only made Ava laugh more. She was happy that she at least made a friend here_—_unlike her old high school.

When they finally reached the class room, Ava let out a breath she had been holding in. Noah being the gentlemen that he is opened the door for her and Ava gave him a grateful smile before she walked in first. As soon as she walked in though, every single student that was already in the class_—_which happened to be half full, turned to look at her. Ava bit her cheek in the inside and felt her cheeks turn red, not liking the attention she was getting.

Luckily, Noah came in time to block her from the students and turned to look at the teacher. "Mr. Wyatt, this is Ava she's new." He said low enough for only the teacher to hear. Which she appreciated a lot.

"Ahh, yes Singer, right?" Mr. Wyatt asked her and she nodded her head, walking over towards her and he held out his hand. She shyly shook it, trying yet again to ignore the stares she was getting from everyone in the classroom. So she looked at the teacher trying her best to focus her attention on anywhere besides the students. He seemed to be in his early fifties, with graying hair, and his eyes were also a blue. Compared to her, he was only a few inches taller and he wore a white dress shirt and grey dark dress pants. "As mister Johnson here had just said, I'm Mr. Wyatt and it's great to have a new addition to the class." He said with a smile and waited until the bell rang before he gazed back at the class_—_which was now full. "Class, this is our new student Ava Singer, who will be joining us for the rest of the semester. Please make her feel welcomed." _Fantastic_...he just had to make the grand announcement. Ava thought, hating the fact that she was just introduced to the whole class. She looked back towards Noah and saw him give her an apologetic expression. She in return he gave a_ 'no problem'_ smile, not wanting him to blame himself.

Mr. Wyatt turned back to look at Ava and smiled. "If you want you can take a seat next to mister Johnson." He said before moving back to his desk, Noah started walking to his desk that was right in the middle as Ava silently followed him. Walking down the seat isles she felt the eyes from the students she was passing, as she quickly fastened her walk wanting to sit down already. Once she made it to her seat, she saw Noah take out a book from his backpack. Ava read the cover and noticed it was the book, _The Catcher in the Rye. _She loved that book. To bad she didn't have a copy with her...

Noah felt her gaze on his book and smiled. "If you want we can share?"

"Thanks, Noah." She said appreciating his kindness towards her. This was the first time that anyone in school has ever been nice to her. Usually people tended to pick on her because they thought she was a freak. She remembered once in her old high school, how she got cornered by a group of girls in the bathroom, as they yelled vile, awful, foul things at her. All because she wasn't like the other girls who wore makeup and dressed in designer clothing. They called her _'weird'_ since she wasn't considered normal teenage girl_—_whatever that meant. She felt like an outsider_—_but if she were given the chance to go back, she would still choose to be herself. Rather than a fake person who only wants to impress others. But at this high school, Ava seemed to be doing alright so far. The day was still young, but at least she had managed to make a friend, which was all she ever wanted. Maybe just maybe she had the whole high school thing wrong? She'll still have to wait and see how the rest of the day went to make a final conclusion.

Anyways, so nothing really happened in English class other than reading a few chapters of,_ The Catcher in the Rye_. Ava and Noah were so engrossed in the book that they almost didn't hear the bell ring. They finally got up when they heard the shuffling of backpacks from the other students, and they quickly followed the herd of students out of the classroom.

As soon as Ava got out of the classroom, she saw Sam dressed in his janitors outfit. He gave a discreet nod telling her to follow him, and just as she was about to leave she remembered Noah was still standing next to her. Ava glanced at him and gave him a tight smile.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll see you later?"

Noah felt sad she was leaving but nodded his head."Sure... maybe we could have lunch together?" He asked shyly, inwardly hoping she would say yes.

"That'll be nice." Ava said walking away, giving him a wave. "See you at lunch, Johnson." She said amusingly, making him laugh.

"See yeah, Singer." He said grinning before walking down the hall.

Once Ava saw that he was out of sight, she quickly walked to where Sam was waiting for her.

"Hey, Sammy." Ava greeted him and laughed at the blue jumpsuit he was wearing. "Nice getup."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Sam rolled his eyes but cracked a smile. "Come on. I told Dean we would meet him in the gym."

Ava stopped her laughter but kept her smile. "Okay, let's go."

The two of them made their way to the gym and once they entered Ava had to use all her will power in order for her not to laugh. There standing in front a group of young kids wearing red shorts, a white tee shirt, was no other than Dean Winchester. What really made the outfit pop was the fact that he was also wearing a sweet band on his head and socks that went all the way up to his knees. My God this had to be one of the funniest outfit she had ever seen him wear...

Dean was giving the kids a speech about dodge ball before he noticed them standing there. He tossed the bag that full of red dodge balls making them fall everywhere. "Go nuts!" He told the kids and they immediately began playing the game.

"Having fun?" Sam asked his older brother as he came over towards him and Ava.

Dean grinned. "The whistle makes me their God."

"Hmm well I'm sure the shorts do nothing but help that out." Ava quipped with a grin.

"Hahaha." Dean said with a playful glare. "So did you two find anything?"

"Nope, nothing out of the usual." Ava informed him and looked over at Sam. "What about you?"

"I've been all over the entire school twice and no sulfur." Sam responded back with a defeated sigh.

Dean shrugged. "No sulfur, no Demon. No Demon, no case."

"I don't know. Maybe I was wrong." Sam said sheepishly and glanced over at Ava. "Sorry we dragged you down here for no reason."

"It's okay. Besides its always good to be sure." Ava said to him.

"Yeah, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch. It's sloppy-Joe day." Dean said in excitement, imaging the food in his mind.

"Well what do you say Ava?" Sam asked the young brunette. "You mind staying till then?"

"Yeah no problem." Ava answered him. "Besides I kinda promised someone I would eat lunch with them."

"Really?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. "Who?"

"Umm my friend." Ava said shyly.

"You made a friend? That's great Ava, whats her name?" Sam asked feeling glad that she was making friends instead of getting picked on.

"Uhh well he_—_" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean said interrupting. "Did you just say _he_? As in a _boy_?"

"Yup that's what I said." Ava clarified to him.

"When did you meet him?" Sam asked her furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't remember seeing her around any guys since they got here.

"When I was trying to open my locker. Turns out I was opening his by mistake." She admitted feeling foolish.

"And you're going to eat lunch with him?" Dean asked sharply, his protectiveness taking over. "What's his name?"

"Noah." Ava sighed.

"And how old is this Noah guy." Dean said sternly.

"The same age as me." Ava said confused as to why she was getting the third degree by them. "What up with the questions? I'm just going to eat lunch with him, geez relax."

"Right..." Sam said trying to look on the bright-side. "Well, we hope you enjoy your lunch, right Dean."

Dean though didn't hide the scowl he had on this face, until Sam elbowed him. He forced a smile and looked at Ava. "Right..."

Ava stared at them, wondering why they were acting so weird all of a sudden.

The sound of a kid getting hit made them look towards the group of kids playing dodge-ball. They saw a boy running towards the exist, covering his mouth, groaning in pain. Dean winced. "Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!" He said trying to make him feel better.

Ava glanced at Dean and shook her head. "You really do have a way with kids."

Dean gave her a half shrug and smirked. "Sure do, now about you eating lunch with_—_"

The sound of the school bell indicating it was lunch time interrupted him.

"Love to hear that end of that sentence, but I gotta go eat lunch now. See you two later." Ava said quickly and walked off towards the cafeteria, before the brothers had anything to say.

"Can you believe that?" Dean said in disbelief.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That shes eating lunch! With a boy!" Dean said through his clenched teeth.

"Well I don't like this as much as you do, but I mean it's better than having her get picked on right?" Sam said optimistically and sighed. "Even if she did befriend a boy."

"I still don't like it." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Come on let's just get you some food. Maybe that'll calm you down." Sam said facetiously with a grin.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean uttered, not finding it funny at all.

* * *

Ava entered the cafeteria and made her way towards the lunch line. She saw the fattening and greasy food they were serving. _Yup this is definitely high school cafeteria food_, she thought to herself.

After getting her food, which consisted of sloppy-Joe, fries, and a Dr. Pepper, she made her way towards the lunch tables and looked around the cafeteria. Most of the tables were already full with students and she felt weird just standing there.

In her old high school she tended to always avoid the cafeteria area as much as possible. She never had anybody to sit with and most of the students would bother her, so she would either end up hanging out at the track and field or in the library_—_by herself. But unlike her old school this time she did have someone to sit and enjoy her meal with. Now if only she could find him...

She let her eyes roam around the room, trying to find her new made friend. She looked towards the left side of the room and smiled when she saw him sitting there in one of the cornered tables alone, with a book in his hands.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Ava read the title of the book out loud, taking a seat in front of him. "You my friend are an avid reader."

Noah put his book down on the table, and gave her a smile. "What can I say I love to read."

Ava returned the smile and looked at his lunch tray."I see you didn't go for today's special." She commented when she saw the salad and green veggies, making her think about Sam, and how he liked to eat.

"Yeah, sloppy-Joe's don't really cut it out for me." Noah said and then picked his salad with his fork."More of a green kind a guy."

"Ahh so Mr. Healthy then." Ava teased, taking a bite out of her sloppy-Joe.

"More like Mr. Vegetarian." He clarified and laughed at how she was devouring her sloppy-Joe.

"Hmm, really?" Ava said after swallowing her food. She used a napkin and cleaned her mouth before speaking. "That's that pretty cool. How long you been a veggie eater?"

"Veggie eater?" Noah said in amusement, raising his eyebrows. "Nice name."

Ava shrugged her shoulders. "No problem."

Noah grinned. "Since I turned ten. I tried being vegan but that only lasted for about four weeks." He said answering her question.

"Hey at least you tried, more power to you." Ava said, taking a drink from her soda before putting it down. "I mean I try to eat healthy as much as I can, but I don't think I would be able to handle not eating meat." She took her sloppy-Joe again and took a bite, humming in appreciation.

Noah chuckled. "Well at least you try." He said repeating what she had told him, making the dark haired girl laugh. "So how you liking your first day of school?"

Ava put her sloppy-Joe down. "It's been going well so far..."

"So far?" Noah quirked.

"Still have two classes to go." She said in over exaggerated enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing school isn't really your forte?" Noah asked.

Ava shrugged."It's okay...I mean I like to learn, but the whole dealing with other people can be...overwhelming." She admitted to him attentively waiting to see his reaction and was surprised when he nodded his head.

"I agree, I mean I love learning." He lifted the book he was reading to show her and then put it down."But sometimes people can be really vexatious. "

"Vexatious?" Ava grinned. "Quite a vocabulary you got there huh?"

"I'm keen to my vocab skills." Noah said nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm ready to leave high school. Ready to move on to better things."

"Like what?" Ava asked him.

"Going to college for one." Noah said piqued with excitement, clearly shown in his blue eyes."Going out in the world on my own, become independent. Try to find out what I like and don't like...you know discover who I really am." His voice got softer. "It's what people are age are supposed to do." His gaze landed onto her brown eyes. "Don't you think about that?"

Ava bit her lip and looked down at her lunch tray. She supposed he was right ...people her age were suppose to go out on there own in the world and define themselves. Right? She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about going to college. After all high school and college were completely different. From what she heard college was more open and mature than high school. Besides she always wondered what it would be like...to live in a dorm, to meet new people, to live that young adult lifestyle she always saw on television. She remembered though, how the whole college thing worked out with Sam and his family and she knew about consequences of leaving the hunting life. Bobby was course was nothing like John, and if she did make the hasty decision to leave hunting for school, he would completely understand. After all he did give her a choice about what kind of life she wants, even to this day. But deep down she knew she would never be able to leave her family, they needed her just as much as she needed them.

Ava glanced back at Noah. "Not really." She answered his question, trying to be impassive as possible.

Noah stared at her in bewilderment. "What? How come?"

"I'm not smart enough." Ava said offhandedly.

"Now that's not true." Noah muttered.

"Okay then..." Ava huffed, trying to come up with another reason. "I don't have the money to pay for it."

Noah gave her a light smile. "Well that doesn't really count either. You can always get a scholarship."

"I highly doubt I'll get one." She said sighing. "Besides all scholar ships are hard to get."

"Not all of them. You'd be surprised about some of the ones I've found online." Noah said leaning towards the table. "Did you know there's a scholar ship that offers money, if a person can do duck calls? Yeah I know right? Pretty awesome." He said with a grin before leaning back, watching Ava laugh.

"That is pretty awesome."

Noah stopped his laughter and gave her a sober expression. "The point I'm trying to make is that you have options. You shouldn't let bumps in the road keep you from what you want to do in life."

_If only you knew what kind of bumps I have to deal with in my life..._

Not wanting to talk about the discussion of college anymore, Ava just gave him a convincing smile and focused on her sloppy-Joe again.

"So where did you move from?" Noah asked, wanting to know more about her. Truth was he was curious and there was something about her that made her different from all the other girls. She was odd in a sense...after all he did meet her when she was trying to open his locker_― _of course that had been proven to be a misunderstanding. Still though that had to have been one of the most funniest and strangest greetings he's ever experienced.

She was also with out a doubt one of the prettiest girls he has ever laid eyes on. She was tall, he noticed this when they were walking next to each other. Almost as tall as him but he was still a foot taller than her. She was also slender, with fair skin, long brown wavy hair, and she had the softest warmest brown eyes he has ever seen. He glanced at her taking in her beauty and realized that it was more than her looks that made her this beautiful. He could tell that she had inner beauty as well from when she first talked to him, to when she introduced herself, and even when he first heard her laugh. He could tell her laugh was genuine, since she was laughing with him rather than at him. She really was a kindhearted person. Through out his high school years all he ever wanted was a friend, one that would understand him rather than make fun of him, just because he enjoyed reading. He never thought he was ever going to find that special somebody_―_but low and behold he did. He never expected that person to be the new girl, but nonetheless he was still very happy that he finally made a friend.

He was still thinking about her and almost jumped a little in his seat when he heard her answer his question, but he quickly composed himself.

"Can't really say." Ava answered in the simplest terms, unaware of his thoughts about her.

That's weird...what did she mean she can't say? Noah thought and scrunched his eyebrows when he heard her response.

"Oh okay...well what made you move out here?"

"A change of scenery seemed nice." Ava answered him shrugging her shoulders.

"So you move around a lot?" Noah asked another question.

"Uhh yeah." Ava muttered.

"Oh..." Noah answered in doleful tone. "Well maybe this will be your last move." He said trying to sound optimistic.

"Maybe..." Ava answered distantly, knowing she was only going to be here until the day was over since there was no case that needed to be solved. Which only made her feel more sad because she was going to leave the only friend she ever made at school. But that was the hunter life, always moving around and such...besides she didn't want to bring him into this life. That wouldn't be right, Noah had dreams and goals he wanted to accomplish. Dragging him into the supernatural world would either traumatize or kill him, and she didn't want either of those options to happen to him.

"So..." Noah said abruptly, trying to end the awkward silence. "You know what I like to do with my spare time. But what about you?" He asked Ava, who gave him a perplexed expression. "What are your hobbies?"

Hobbies? Well did ganking monsters count as a hobby? Ava thought to herself. She glanced at Noah and saw how he was waiting for her to answer his question.

"Well...I like archery." She answered him. Which was true...if she couldn't tell him the truth about hunting monsters, then the closest thing she could tell him was that she was a natural born shot when it came to a crossbow.

"Wow, you know how to use a crossbow?" Noah asked in complete awe.

"Yup." Ava answered proudly. "Been shooting since I was twelve."

"That's so cool. You must be really good at it if you started at such a young age." Noah said, praising her.

Ava gave him a non-chanted shrug and smiled.

"You think maybe you could teach me?" Noah asked shyly.

"Really?" Ava's eyes widen in shock. He wanted her to teach him how to use a crossbow? That was the first time anyone has ever asked her to teach them. In all honesty it felt nice that someone had finally taken an interest in the same activity as her.

"Yeah." Noah replied back honestly.

"Okay.." Ava uttered. "If I have time I'll teach you."

"Thanks." Noah said giving her a warm smile.

And that was basically how lunch went the whole entire time. They each talked and got to know each other more. Ava made sure though to keep the hunting life info on the down low, and avoided any questions that would bring up that topic. But other than that she found out that Noah was indeed a good person, he was funny, and very smart for his age. The more she got closer to him the more she knew how hard it was going to be when she had to leave her new made friend behind. She was dreading to leave...but she knew deep down that leaving would be for the best. So all she could do for now was to just enjoy the little time she had left with him and take everything into her memory.

* * *

When lunch ended, Ava and Noah decided to walk each other to class. Noah's class was the first stop. He had math in the second floor while Ava had her science class in the third floor. Meaning she had to walk an extra flight of stairs, but overall she didn't mind that much. She made it to the top and began walking through the hallways. Everything seemed alright and dandy, but the sounds of students laughing and talking soon turned into screams. Ava quickly went into hunter mode and ran to where the screams were coming from. She saw a bunch of students coming out of the Home Economics class, as they were all panicking and listening to the teachers instructions to exist the classroom. Ava saw Sam standing outside the classroom, and she swiftly passed the students, making her way towards him.

"Sam, whats going on?" Ava asked him, breathlessly due to her running.

"I have no idea." Sam muttered, walking into the class and saw a boy who was probably a grade or two younger than Ava laying on the floor. He bent down and saw a strange black goo coming out of his ear.

"Oh my God...is that what I think it is? Ava asked stunned, standing next to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said looking at her solemn. "I think so."

Ava let out an aghast sigh. Now it all made sense! It wasn't a demon they were dealing with no, it never was a demon. It was something entirely different than what they were expecting. Guess that meant they had a case to solve, meaning they were staying a little longer than they planned.

* * *

So after the whole freak out incident the school called a mandatory nonviolence assembly. Which pretty much explained to the students how shoving a guys arm down a food processor is not a 'healthy display of anger.' The teachers had to go as well as the students too. So Dean and Ava had to attend the assembly, which lasted about two hours. After it was over, Ava left the gym quickly to try to find Sam and Dean, who she ended up finding in the hallway. It was there that Sam started explaining to Dean how he and Ava found ectoplasm in the boys ear, letting him know they were dealing with a seriously pissed off spirit who was possessing students bodies.

Dean hearing this furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, but that's pretty rare."

"Yeah but it happens." Ava stated.

Sam nodded his head. "She's right if a spirit gets angry enough they can take control of a person's body."

"All right, so what?" Dean questioned, warily. "We got a ghost in the building?"

"Yeah, but the question is where." Sam grumbled. "I mean there's no EMF. Maybe we could find who it is, at least. You check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something." He reasoned to them.

"Way a head of you." Dean said pulling out a paper from his P.E. jacket he was wearing. "I had to break into the principal's office to get this." He said smirking unfolding the paper. "Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones?' Dean asked his brother, but the only responses he got was Ava rolling her eyes and Sam giving him one of his classic bitch faces.

"No."

Dean just cleared his throat before reading the paper.

"So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry cook."

Upon hearing this, Sam grabbed the paper out of Dean's hands and read it for himself.

Dean noticed the look Sam had on his face and become puzzled. "What?"

Sam sighed. "I knew him...how did he die?" He asked sadly.

"He slit his wrists in the first floor girls bathroom." Dean informed his brother.

"Isn't that where..." Ava stared off but Sam cut her off by nodding his head.

"Right where the chick got swirled to death. Exactly."

"So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?" Dean said exasperatedly.

"And it's using them to go after the bullies, yeah." Ava mumbled to herself but the boys still heard her.

"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam let out an aghast sigh. "Barry had a hard time." He admitted and told them about how Barry use to get bullied in school, and how Sam was usually the one who helped him out.

Ava couldn't help but feel sad for Barry...after all she went through the same thing at her old high school. Which is why she hoped, Barry would be able to find peace. So, that night the hunters went to the cemetery where Barry was buried and burned his bones. But even after the deed was done, Ava couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right...

* * *

The next morning the three of them came early to the school, because Sam wanted to talk to one of his old teachers. Ava didn't really mind, Dean on the other hand wasn't really to keen on that, and just wanted to leave already.

"We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?" Dean ask his brother sourly.

Sam huffed. "He's a good guy.'

"What's his name?" Ava asked curiously.

"Mr. Wyatt." Sam answered her.

"Hey I had him for English." Ava said with a smile and Sam couldn't help but return one back to her.

"Well, whatever. Go have your Robin Williams 'O Captain! My Captain' moment. Just make it quick." Dean said vaguely turning off the Impala.

Sam didn't responded back to his comment and got out of the car, leaving only Dean and Ava.

Ava leaned back in car seat and looked up at the school. When she first came here she thought she was going to hate it, like her old high school but now looking at it knowing she was leaving...leaving behind the only other place where she met a friend was making her sad.

Dean noticed her silence and looked into the review mirror and saw the somber expression she had on. He squinted his eyes, wondering what was wrong. "You alright kiddo?" He asked her in concern.

"Hmm." Ava glanced up and saw the worry expression he had on. "Oh yeah, just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?" Dean asked and then a light bulb went off. "You're not thinking about that boy are you?"

"What?" Ava squeaked out. "You mean Noah?"

"Yeah, him." Dean muttered.

"Well kinda of..." Ava admitted sheepishly.

"Kind of?" Dean asked raising his brow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know Dean, it's just that...I'm just bummed out about me leaving. I know we have to but...I mean I finally found someone who wants to be my friend rather than bully me, and now I have to leave? Seems unfair." Ava said admitted sadly and sighed. "I just wished I would of met him at my old school...would of made things a whole lot easier."

Dean's eyes soften hearing this confession.

"Kiddo, I know you want to be his friend. Hell, I know you _want_ friends, but I just don't want you to get hurt. The work we do... it's not safe for normal folks like him. I mean you know what happens every time we get close to somebody..."

Ava closed her eyes for a brief second, taking in everything Dean was saying, before looking back up at him.

"I know..." She whispered glumly.

Dean was about to say something else, before he saw Sam walking_—_or should he say limping back to the car. He narrowed his eyes closer to him. "Is it just me or is he limping?" He asked Ava.

"No, he is definitely limping his way over." She answered back to him, as she looked outside the window.

Sam finally got into the Impala and winced in pain when he took a seat.

"Sammy whats wrong?" Ava asked in worry.

"What happened?" Dean also asked, watching as he grimaced in pain.

Sam just shook his head. "I can't explain here. Just drive."

Dean looked over at Ava and she only nodded her head. He ended up driving to at park near a bridge, and that's where Sam began telling them about what happened to him. He explained how a young girl got possessed by the spirit and how it ended up attacking him in the middle of the hallway. Which consisted of him getting stabbed, punched, and getting hit right in his most vulnerable place. He also told them how he was able to shove salt down the girls throat making the spirit leave her body.

Dean walked over towards the cooler and took out a cold beer, handling it over to Sam. Causing the youngest Winchester to eye the drink warily, before Dean let out huff. "Trust me. This will help." He said reassuring his brother.

Sam slowly took the cold item and put it between his legs, to the area that was hurting the most.

Dean began pacing around, mad at the fact that his little brother got hurt.

"That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out!" Dean shouted and saw the puzzled looks he from the two of them. "You guys know what I mean."

"It knew my name. My real name." Sam admitted and shook his head confused. "I mean we burned Barry's bones. So what the hell?"

"Maybe we missed something." Ava offered and then handed over the file to Dean. He began reading it again, trying to find anything they might of missed from before. After a minute of reading he finally found something, and was shocked he didn't notice this before.

"How in the world did we miss this?" He said to no one in particular.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean showed the two of them the file. "Check it out. Look Martha Dumptrack, Revenge of the nerds, and hello kitty_—_they all rode on the same bus."

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted." Ava said reasonably.

Dean started pacing again. "Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They just can't bail." He said coming to a stop and leaned against the front of the Impala.

"Unless this one can." Sam said in realization. "There's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles. Then whenever they leave the body, they're bunged back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?" Dean asked.

"It's possible." Sam concluded.

Dean pursued his lips. "Ghosts getting creative_—_well, that's super."

"You're telling me." Ava uttered, in distaste.

* * *

The trio made were now checking out the school bus. Sam was using his EMF meter to see if he can sense any spirit activity, and the meter was going off the radar, indicating them that there was a spirit here before.

"Definitely, ain't clean." Sam announced out loud.

Dean walked down the bus isle and began hitting the bus roof with his gun. "Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Man I don't get it!" Sam said irritated. "No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here."

"Okay, well there's got to be a flap of skin, hair, or even a hang nail, something has to be tying that ghost to this place." Ava said checking over and under the bus seats. "We just got to find it."

"Yeah." Sam said reluctantly, agreeing with her.

Dean walked back to the drivers seat and went through the old mail that was there.

"Got a new driving permit. Issues two weeks ago." Dean said out loud, making Sam and Ava squat next to him.

"Just before the first attack." Sam uttered.

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk Mcgregor Sr. 39 north central avenue".

"Mcgregor?" Sam repeated, causing Dean to nod his head.

"Yeah, why?"

Sam got a far away look in his eyes. "I knew his son."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Did you know everyone at this school?"

After that the group of three went to Mr. Mcgregor's house to find out where he had buried Dirk's bones. They took a seat across from Mr. Mcgregor as they were now all together in old man's the living room.

"So, you were friends with Dirk?" Mr. Mcgregor asked Sam, curiously.

"Yes, in high school." Sam answered him.

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman." The old man said in a puzzled tone and looked over towards Ava.

"Well uh our little sister here didn't know him personally but my brother and I did." Sam said making up a lie on the spot.

Ava gave the father a comforting smile. "He sounded like a great kid, my brothers always talked about him."

Mcgregor returned her smile and glanced over to Dean.

"So when did uh Dirk pass?" Dean asked trying to sound compassionate about the subject.

"He was eighteen, kind of like around your age." Mr. Mcgregor said giving Ava a quick glance before shifting it away.

Sam looked sad. "What happened?"

Mr. Mcgregor suddenly got a sorrowful expression on his face. "Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then to many drugs. And he just slipped away through my fingers." He looked down on the floor feeling guilty. "It was my fault. I should of seen him coming, you know?" He glanced back up towards the trio. "Dirk, he, uh_—_well, he had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" Ava asked gently.

The old man sighed. "School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and well, you know, kids_—_they can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam eye's widen in confusion, remembering how Dirk made his life a living hell in high school.

"Mm-hmm." The old man nodded sadly. "They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him_—_Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he_—_"

"His mother?" Sam asked feeling even more guilty.

"Yeah, Jane, my wife." Mr. Mcgregor admitted in a heartbroken voice. "She died when Dirk was thirteen. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you_—_you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing...it does things to a person. Horrible things.

"I didn't know about his mother." Sam said in a guilt stricken voice.

"He_—_he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me." The old man sad shaking his head slowly. "Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

The room become quiet, the only sound being heard was the ticking of the clocks, but that was soon over.

"Well, my brothers and I would really like to pay our respects, Mr. Mcgregor. Do you mind telling us where you buried him?" Ava asked the old man politely.

The old man gave her a kind smile. "Oh he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?' Dean said out loud with out thinking, making Sam and Ava give him, _'Are you kidding me' _faces_._

The father gave Dean a suspicious look.

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair." The old man admitted to him.

"Oh, that's_—_that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked carelessly again.

The father gave him a hard expression. "On my bus, in my bible."

Dean just nodded his head and smiled.

While Ava and Sam were shaking their heads. After that the trio excused themselves from the house hold and way their way towards the school, to finally put an end to this angered spirit once and for all.

* * *

So it turned out the bus wasn't at the school. They found out it was driving to another school for a football game that was happening tonight, but the hunters knew the ghost had no intentions to taking the passengers to the game.

They got the information on which bus route it was going on and they drove a couple of minutes ahead of them, putting spikes in the middle of the road in order to flat the school bus tires. Which successfully worked, since not even five minutes passed by when they heard tires pop from the distance. The hunters got out of hiding and made their way towards the bus.

They saw a middle aged bald man get out of the bus.

"Dirk!" Sam yelled pointing his shot gun at him, with Ava standing close behind him.

"Winchester." The man that was being possessed by Dirk, sneered. "What are you and your little sidekick gonna do shoot me?"

Sam lowered his gun. "Don't need to." He said, and suddenly Dean came from behind Dirk and he wrapped the ropes around him. Sam gave Dirk a pointed look. "That rope is soaked in salted water. You're not going anywhere."

Dean and Ava got into the bus. Ava went straight to where the bible was while Dean addressed to the students and teacher on board.

"All right, everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay."

"Aren't you the P.E. teacher?" The football coach asked, recognizing him from the teachers lounge.

"And aren't you in my English class!" One of the boys on the bus said out loud, referring to Ava.

The brunette looked from the bible she was holding and scoffed at the jock. "No..."

"Yeah, we're more like 21 jump street." Dean told them and then changed his voice into a rigid tone. "The bus driver sells pot. Yeah." He said before moving over to help Ava, who still couldn't find the lock of hair. After another few minutes of not being able to find it they realized it was not there, coming tot he conclusion that it must of been taken.

"It's not here!" Dean yelled to Sam.

They got out of the bus and saw the look of irritation Sam had on.

"Where is it?" Sam asked Dirk.

Dirk gave him a smirk."No way you'll ever find it."

Sam took a hold if Dirk and slammed him onto the bus.

"Where is it?!" Sam yelled.

Dirk just shook his head in disappointment. "Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks...you popular kids...you always thought you were better than everyone else. And to you I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

Sam loosened his hold he had over him, softening his features while he did so.

"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other_—_us and everyone else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better." Sam said giving Ava a quick glance, and noticed how the girl was listening intently to his speech. He made his gaze back to Dirk and gave him a sad expression. "I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that...you or Barry."

Dirk, though seemed to get even more agitated after he finished speaking.

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." He glowered before breaking free from the ropes, as if they were nothing.

Sam quickly shot him and the hunters saw how he collapsed onto the floor. The three of them cautiously walked over towards the body when Sam was suddenly tackled from behind. Dean and Ava saw how the spirit was now possessing some other student that was on the football team. The kid started punching and hitting Sam in the face. Dean and Ava made a move to get him off of Sam but the kid managed to push of them away. Damn ghost strength.

When they got up to try again, Sam just shook his head.

"No! Just go find the hair!" He told the two hunters, as he tried to block the hits he was getting from Dirk.

Dean and Ava went back on the bus to check again, but they came out empty handed _again. _It was then that Ava thought of something, she nudged Dean letting him know follow her. She quickly went over to the man's body that was on the floor and began searching his pockets. Dean got the idea quickly and started doing the same thing, giving the man a sheepish smile. "Hey, buddy this isn't what it looks like." Ava now was checking the jacket pockets, while Dean took off the bus drivers boots managing to finally find the missing hair piece. Ava threw Dean her lighter and he used it quickly to burn the lock of hair.

They watched as Dirk let out a scream and saw how a burst of flames mixed with dark smoke came out of the body he was possessing. Once the spirit was fully gone the jock's body fell on top of Sam's body, making the youngest Winchester groan in pain.

"A little help." Sam grunted asking Dean, who along with Ava was breathing deeply.

Dean glanced over at Sam though and let out an amused laugh. "Hey Ava look, he's giving Sammy the full cowgirl."

Ava muttered an _eww_ and closed her eyes.

"Seriously guys...a little help...please!" Sam said once again grunting in pain.

* * *

So after finally solving the case the trio were now finally able to leave the high school. Sam wanted to stop off by the school again real quick to talk to his teacher, since the last time he got interrupted. This time Dean didn't mind so much anymore and waited in the Impala with Ava.

The brunette though got out of the car when she saw a familiar face standing in front of the school entrance.

"Hey, where you going?" Dean asked her.

Ava nodded her head towards the school. "I have my own goodbye to say." She simply said before walking over to Noah.

The dark haired boy gave her a small smile. "Hey, I got your note you left in my locker." He said, giving her a wanly expression. "So you're really moving...already?"

"Yeah..." Ava said glancing at her shoes before looking back up at him again. "Told you I move around a lot."

"You did...but I was kind of hoping you'd stay." Noah muttered with a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. "You think that...will see each other again?"

Ava wanted to say yes. That she would keep in contact with him but she knew the real answer to that question.

"Honesty...I don't think so."

Noah nodded his head solemnly before he looked up and gave her a hopeful expression. "Well, you still owe me that archery lesson."

Ava couldn't help but smile. "You're right I do."

"So maybe this isn't a full on goodbye? Maybe it's a see you later instead?" Noah offered sheepishly, shifting his feet.

Ava couldn't stop herself from agreeing with him. "Maybe..." She whispered but he still heard her, and before she knew it Noah brought her into a hug. Ava wrapped her arms around his waist immediately hugging him back, enjoying this moment she had had with her friend for as long as she could. He pulled back after a few minutes of hugging and gave her a warm smile, before putting something in her hand. Ava looked at the paper and scrunched her eyebrows, wondering what the paper was about.

"It's a pamphlet." Noah answered her question, when he saw the perplexed expression she had on. "You know in case you change your mind about college."

Ava stared at pamphlet before moving her gaze onto Noah, giving him a lopsided smile.

"Thank you..."

"No problem." Noah said reaching over to bring her into another hug, but the sound of a car honking made them jump away from each other.

Startled, Ava looked over towards the car and noticed Dean who was standing over the horn next to the Impala, along with Sam who had just returned from visiting his teacher.

"Come on Ava we gotta go!" Dean called out impatiently, not wanting her to hug the boy anymore.

Ava sighed in dismay and turned back to face Noah, who had a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks. He looked into her brown doe eyes with his blue ones and smiled. "See you later?" He said sounding like a silent promise.

Ava instead of answering him, just gave him a short bearable nod, staring into his eyes before walking back towards the Impala. She got into the car and took a deep breath, taking a seat in the back. After a few seconds of her not hearing the boys talking or the rumbling of the Impala, she glanced up and noticed how the both of them were staring at her.

"What?" Ava asked baffled by their staring.

Sam was the first one to talk.

"You okay?" He asked in complete concern. Dean had told him, how she was feeling sad about leaving her only friend behind, so he wanted to know how she was doing. He knew what it was like to leave friends behind_― _after all he experienced the same thing several times, one of them being with Barry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ava answered dully, trying her hardest not to show them how forlorn she was feeling.

Dean reached over from behind his seat and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Atta kiddo, now lets get out of here and go get some food." Dean said before he turned around and started the Impala. "Now who wants pie?"

Ava let a smile reach her lips. "As if you even have to ask."

Sam gave them both chastising looks. "Pie is not food."

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean said in a sing song voice. "Of course it is. You just so use to eating your rabbit food, you don't know whats good for you."

"Good for me?" Sam exclaimed. "If anything you don't know whats good for you."

Dean turned up the his radio, allowing the song Back in Black from AC/DC to start playing throughout the car. He turned to look at his younger brother and gave him a smirk. "What's that Sammy? I can't hear you."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers antics. While Ava watched the brothers in amusement from the back seat as Dean pulled out of the high school. Ava turned around in her seat to give Noah a final wave and watched him as he returned one back to her, before she turned around again. She remembered the pamphlet he gave her and she quietly put that in her back pack, not wanting the boys to see it. After that she leaned against the seat and let another smile set on her face, as she listened to the music playing, along with the occasional playful brother banter between Dean and Sam. She had to admit though, it was quite entertaining.

* * *

_Omg guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did (: No Castiel in this chapter sorry! But he will be in the next one. But on the plus side you got introduced to another OC of mine Noah Johnson who I imagine to be played by Logan Lerman. And just FYI this won't be the last time you see him, but unfortunately it won't be for a while. I gotta say though when he does return...Castiel is gonna have some serious competition.*Hehehe Spoiler Alert* Btw guys I just want to thank everyone who has been following and favoring this story, you guys have no idea what that means to me :) You guys are amazing! I hope you have a wonderful day or a good night. __Till next time my lovely readers! :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Regretful acts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"You are at once both the quiet and the confusion of my heart." — Franz Kafka_

_Chapter 12:Regretful acts_

To say the last couple of months were hard was an understatement_— _they had been _problematic_. It started after the boys had dropped off Ava back home with Bobby. The older hunter and the huntress didn't even have to wait a month to hear from them again. The boys had called for help when they were dealing with a case involving a siren. Of course Bobby had told them everything he knew about those mischievous creatures. Ava had also helped out, when Bobby and her went after the creature when they found out the supposed 'Nick' the FBI agent the boys were working with turned out to be a fake, and who was instead the real siren. Luckily the two hunters arrived there just in time to stop Dean and Sam from killing each other, by having Ava shoot down the siren with her arrow, hitting it right through the heart.

But no, that wasn't the worst thing that happened...

The worst was when Sam called saying that Pamela had died when she was trying to help them save a seal from being broken.

Ava had answered the phone that day, and when she heard the terrible news she broke down in tears. Bobby, once hearing the news from her was also heartbroken, learning that another close friend of his had died. The two stayed up all night and drove to where Dean and Sam were located to give Pamela the proper funeral she deserved. It was the least they could do, for a friend that sacrificed her life for them.

Once the funeral was over, Bobby had asked Ava if she wanted to stay with Dean and Sam for the night and her answer was yes. He hoped that by staying with them, she would be able to handle the grieving processes better. Hell, he hoped they all would. They just kept losing friends and fellow hunters each day, it just wasn't fair. None of it was.

The car ride back to the motel the boys were staying at was quiet and the mood was somber. All Ava wanted to do now was go to sleep_—_or at least try. She hadn't been able to sleep for the last couple of days. But she was pretty sure none of them were. Not after everything that has been happening.

Sam pulled out the key from the motel room, while he heard Dean grumble. "Home crappy home" and Ava stifle a yawn. The three of them threw their bags to the side apathetically, too tired to care where they went.

Sam flipped on the lights, with Ava close behind him. The three hunters though froze when they realized they were not the only ones in the room. Ava saw how her locket began to glow blue, and she quickly touched it. It felt warm.

Her gaze went up, to the person_—_or should she say angel who was causing that to happen. How long had he been here waiting for them?

Ava's thoughts were interrupted when the other unexpected visitor next to Castiel spoke up.

"Ah, finally we had been waiting for you three to show up." Uriel said, walking forward towards the trio. Ava glanced at Castiel, and noticed how he was hanging back from them. His gaze was fixed ahead, and he was purposely avoiding her gaze. She knew immediately something was up. Every-time the trench coat wearing angel was anywhere near her, he could never look away and now all of a sudden he was? Something was wrong...she could feel it.

"Oh, come on!" Dean groaned, having enough with dealing with the angels. All he wanted know was to be left alone, so he can get some rest.

"You are needed." Uriel stated, ignoring Dean's protest.

"Needed?" Dean asked, his temper high on anger rang in his voice. "We just back from being needed!"

Uriel gave him a warning look.

"Now, you mind your tone with me."

Dean took a step towards him, with a scowl on his face.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

Sam, not wanting anyone to fight, took a step forward and got in between the angel and his brother.

"We just got back Pamela's funeral." Ava explained, trying to help out Sam with the peace making, as she took a stance next to Dean.

Dean let out an agitated huff and glanced at Castiel.

"Pamela—you know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her, don't you? You burned her eyes out, remember that? Good times!" The angel glanced at him and Ava quickly, before averting his eyes away. Dean moved his glare onto Uriel. "Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So, maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freakin' minutes!"

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel retorted back casually.

"Yeah, and what were those again?" Dean asked, his tone filled with anger. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Uriel's voice lowered, making Sam and Ava tense up with worry. "Start with gratitude."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said, speaking up for the first time, finally taking a look at the three hunters_— _specifically at Ava.

"And we_—_" Uriel said giving him a warning look, stopping him from talking. "Don't care." Obediently, Casitel once again looked away from the hunters, falling silent while trying really hard to ignore Ava's questioning stare. Uriel turned to face Dean. "Now seven angels have been murdered—all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Dean questioned.

"I thought it was impossible to kill an angel?" Ava asked shocked. "How can they be doing it?"

Uriel let out a huff. "We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam spoke up, saying what everyone else was thinking. "I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel replied back arrogantly.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel added, speaking up again.

"Okay..well you guys need help hunting a demon then?" Ava asked, exasperatedly. God all she wanted was to sleep...

Castiel walked towards the group, finally joining them. "Not quite. We have Alastair."

"Great." Dean muttered. "He should be able to name your trigger-man."

"But he won't talk." Castiel admitted gruffly. "Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel said staring intently at Dean. "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

"What?" Ava asked slack jawed, understanding what he had meant. "You can not be serious!"

Castiel gave her a quick glance before settling onto Dean. The oldest Winchester had a far away look in his eyes.

"Dean..." Castiel started saying. "You're are only hope."

Dean took a few seconds to answer before he gazed up at the angel, and shook his head.

"No." He said clenching his jaw. "No can't ask me to do this, Cas—not this."

Ava put a hand on his shoulder gently giving him a squeeze. She looked back to Uriel and narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's right, you shouldn't ask him to do something like this."

Uriel, gave her an impassive expression while he walked forwards towards the two of them. "Who said anything...about asking?" With out even having to blink, let alone ask what he had meant by that the angels had disappeared. Only this time they had taken along two extra carriers with them, leaving Sam all alone in the motel room. The youngest Winchester spiraled around the whole room, trying to find his brother and Ava only to stare in the once occupied space and saw how it was empty. He tighten his fists and jaw, before letting out a pissed off yell. "Damn it!"

* * *

Ava immediately knew she wasn't in the motel room anymore. She noticed her surrounding and saw how she was now standing in a dark, cold, eerie, what appeared to be a old warehouse. Luckily though, she wasn't here alone, and was still holding onto Dean's shoulder. At least he was here with her...but what exactly was going on?

Dean looked at the young brunette, and was equally confused.

The two of them heard a flutter of wings and looked towards there right, coming face to face with Uriel and Castiel.

Dean gave Uriel a glare.

"You son of a bitch. Where are we?"

Uriel ignored Dean's question, and Castiel walked towards a solid metal door with a little glass window that was on the doorway. Ava slowly followed him and looked through the window and gasped. She saw a tall man that was chained, and a devils' trap on the bottom on the floor. This must be Alastair...although he did change vessel's, Ava knew it was him. He gave away bad energy.

"This devil's trap's old enochian." Castiel said gravely. "He's bound completely." He carefully moved Ava to the side. Not wanting her to see, let alone be near Alastair.

Ava moved quickly away from him and back to Dean's side, but the oldest Winchester began to walk towards the door. The huntress put a hand on his shoulder again. "You're not...you're not gonna do this, right?" She asked him completely concerned about him. She knew...she knew this was something that had been bothering him since he had come back from hell...the torture...it was unfair for the angels to be asking this of him.

Dean just shook his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him. Wanting the both them to be far away from this place.

"Fascinating. Now if you'll excuse us. Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean grumbled, but came to a stop with Ava when Uriel appeared in front of them.

"Angels are dying boy." Uriel said, his patience wearing thin.

"Everybody's dying these days." Dean said acidly to him. "And, hey I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want, but you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask. I know." Castiel said moving away from the doors, and closer to the hunters. "But we have to ask it."

After that the room fell silent. Ava could feel the tension between the men and the annoyance that was radiating off of Uriel. Still, she had to ask...maybe Castiel would understand why she couldn't have Dean do this. She looked at him with a pleading expression, and he caught it right on. "Please, can't you guys just find someone else ? I mean, he can't be the only one capable of doing this."

"There is no one else who can do this for us." Casitel answered grimly, leaving her confused and with his dullness.

"If that's so, then why did you bring Ava along, huh?" Dean demanded enraged, looking between Uriel and Castiel. "What you decided you were going to make this into a live show, and have her watch me torture Alastiar?"

"No." Uriel answered with him a sly grin. "Think of her as our insurance policy."

"Insurance policy?" Ava asked in alarm.

"Now, wait hold on!" Dean yelled in exasperation. "What do you mean she's your insurance policy?" He asked demanding an answer.

"Meaning, you either do this for us or we..." Uriel drawled on with a smirk.

Dean's eyes widen and glanced towards Castiel.

"No, you can't hurt her! Feathers over here is meant to protect her! Remember the whole pure soul thing? So, I know you guys are bluffing."

Castiel had a doleful expression and looked towards Ava who gazing at him intently.

Uriel coughed sternly, getting Dean's attention on him again.

"While that may be true, there is still other things we can do."

"Like what?" Dean demanded.

Uriel stared at him stonily. "Like taking her away from you, your brother, and that surrogate old drunk of a father she has."

"Hey!" Ava spoke up, her temper rising as she stepped closer to Uriel. "Don't you ever call my father that!" How dare he? He had no right. Ava might be the calm and collected one of the bunch, but that all changes whenever someone talks about her family in a bad away. She was fiercely protective of them. Why wouldn't she be? They were all she had left. So having Uriel talk smack about Bobby, made her see red.

Not to mention, the fact that he threaten Dean by saying they would take her away, was inwardly freaking her out as well. But, Castiel wouldn't do that to her...would he?

Ava peeked a glance towards him and saw how he had a mournful expression on his face confirming her question. She sighed, knowing that both angels meant what they were saying. She got a knot in her stomach, at the thought of leaving her family. The only family she has ever had.

She turned back to face Uriel and saw how he was giving her a glare. Without even thinking of it she returned it back to him, wanting to show him she wasn't afraid of him.

Castiel tensed up when he saw the way his charge and Uriel were looking at each other. He had to intervene, but he knew he couldn't do much as of now but stand back. To his luck though, Dean brought Ava back to his side and stared at Uriel stonily.

"I want to talk to Cas. Alone."

Uriel glanced between the hunters and Castiel before answering. "I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders."

"Well, get some doughnuts while you're out." Dean spat at him, making Uriel chuckle darkly.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he?" Uriel smirked. "I think I'm starting to like you, boy." And then with a flutter of wings he was gone, leaving Dean and Ava alone with Castiel.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean said sarcastically to Castiel, who only stared back at him with a puzzled look. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do." Dean commented when he noticed the bemused expression the angel had.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison." Castiel deadpanned. "Ask anyone."

Ava tried her hardest not to face palm herself after hearing his response. Instead she raised her eyebrows at him and slowly shook her head and while muttering a silent "you've got to kidding me" to herself.

Dean ignored Castiel's response and took a step towards the angel.

"What's going on Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." He said ambiguously.

"Meaning what?" Ava asked and the angel's eyes faltered.

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge." He glanced at Dean. "You." The angel's bright blue eyes then landed onto Ava's brown ones. "And you..." He quickly looked away and composed himself. "They feel I've begun to express emotions, the doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgement."

Dean took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the door that Alastiar was tied behind from. "Well, tell Uriel or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it? No. But I've been told we need it." Castiel said. "And you know what will happen if you refuse to do so..."

Dean turned around and gave Castiel a fierce expression. "By what? Taking her away from me? From Sam and Bobby_—_ from the only family she's ever had!" Ava was looking at Castiel in dismay. While the trench coat wearing angel had unreadable face on. Dean's voice wavered and he narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't do that...not to her."

Castiel's clenched his jaw, and looked towards the floor. "I do not wish to take her away from any of you but...I have my orders."

Ava was speechless, having no idea what to say.

Dean was angry, and anyone could clearly see that on his face. Instead of saying anything to the angel he turned away from him and faced the door, with multiple thoughts going around his head.

There was a long quiet pause before it was soon ended by the angel himself.

"Dean...just do what we are asking you to do." Castiel said softly, sounding close to pleading. He looked at Ava with his hallow blue eyes. Ava had no idea what to think about Castiel anymore. What she did know though, was that he wouldn't hurt her... not physically anyway. After all those times that he had protected and healed her has proved that. But now he was saying that he would take her away from her family if Dean didn't listen...and that hurt Ava more than any physical wound she's has ever gotten.

Dean's body went stiff. "You ask me to open that door and walk through it...you will not like what walks back out."

"Just please! Don't make him go in there." Ava pleaded again to the angel, and her eyes soften. "Castiel, you don't want to do this. I mean you're always helping us out. So please help us by letting us go."

Castiel wouldn't look at her and instead stared up ahead.

"I'm sorry." He answered her and looked at Dean. "For what it's worth...I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean pressed his lips tightly and closed his eyes for a brief second, before glancing towards Castiel.

"Alright fine I'll do it."

"No!" Ava protested. "Dean_—_ "

"Kiddo..." Dean said shaking his head. "I have to..."

"No, you can't go in there." She was begging now, her voice trembling with glistening eyes. "Look, they can take me! I don't care! Just as long as you don't have to go in that room."

Dean's face became gentle, giving her a sad smile he brought her into a hug. She grabbed a hold of him, trying her hardest to keep him _safe_.

"I can't have them taking you away, kiddo." Dean muttered into her hair. "It'll not only break Bobby's heart, but mine's and Sam's as well." He pulled away from the hug and with a determined look, faced Castiel. "Make sure she doesn't see anything."

Castiel gave him a nod, and the two of them watched as Dean gathered the materials and went through the door into the room Alastair was in. Ava stared in complete worry, as she watched the door close behind him. The room became silent once again, except for the heavy breathing she was doing. Her heart was beating like crazy and all she could do was stare at the now closed metal door. After a few minutes she started pacing around the room, wanting to do something_—_ anything to help out Dean. She could feel Castiel's eyes on her while doing this, which only made her even more nervous.

Castiel was watching the young brunette with complete curiosity. He's never seen her so...jittery before. He was he even more surprised, when he heard her raise her voice to Uriel, though he understood why. He knew she valued family above all, and was loyal to them_—_ which is why she was willing to be taken away, rather than having Dean do this task for them. She was worried for him, and all Castiel wanted to do was find some sort of way to take that worry away_—_except he had no idea how to. He was silent before he tried speaking up again. "Your compassion towards Dean is very admirable."

Ava stopped her pacing, with a loud huff she turned to face Castiel. "That's because he's my family." She looked at him with a hard expression, and asked him the question that was nagging her away. "Would you— would you have really taken me away from my family if Dean had refused?"

Castiel stared the wall ahead of him, almost as if he were studying it. "Don't fret about that, for Dean made the right choice."

"So, I'm assuming that's a yes then." Ava muttered, hurt by his unanswered question. He stayed quiet and she watched from the side as his eyes found hers momentarily. There gazing was interrupted when they heard a loud scream full of pain coming from the room Dean was in, and Ava knew it was coming from Alastair. Her face became tense and she wishing on anything that Dean would get out of there. He didn't need to be in there! Not after everything he suffered through hell, torturing Alastair was only going to bring back the memories he had down there_—_ making him relive them again.

The screams just kept going, and Ava couldn't take it anymore.

"Forget this..." She mumbled and made a beeline towards the door, wanting to help Dean get out of the room.

Except before she even reached door, Castiel appeared right in front of the brunette. She was startled for a few seconds, as she almost collided with him but stopped just in time. She noticed now how he was taller_. _Probably by four to five inches than her in height_. _It was like he was this wall that wouldn't let her through. She let her eyes wonder up to his and saw the stern yet gentle expression he had on.

"Get out of the way." Ava demanded grimly, trying her hardest to not let those blue eyes get to her.

Castiel stayed in place not moving at all. "I'm sorry, Ava." He said earnestly."I can't let you through."

"Damn it, Cas!" Ava yelled out. "He needs help."

"He needs to do this on his own." Castiel corrected her giving her a soft look. "Please, don't make have to subdue you." He really didn't want to do that to her...

Ava's eyes became wide when hearing this, and she slowly began walking back to the table and took a seat. She refused to make eye contact with Castiel, not wanting to look at him anymore. She still though could feel his eyes on her and because of that she tried even harder to ignore that warm feeling she was getting.

The room was filled with tension with the screams of Alastair echoing through the walls along with the yells coming from Dean. She flinched in her seat when she heard the lights burst from above and movement to her left caused her to glance there.

Ava's mouth opened wide from shock. There standing to the side was Anna_—_ alive and well. And for a moment Ava had forgotten the current situation she was in and gave into the joy of seeing her red-headed angel friend again. She smiled lightly. "Anna."

"Hello, Ava." She greeted politely, before turning to look at Castiel. Her expression turned grim. "Castiel."

"Anna." Castiel said dryly, walking closer to her. "You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

Anna side-longed a glance towards Ava before looking back to Castiel.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll try." She moved her away around, and came to stand next to Castiel, who in return was getting closer to Ava. "Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation." Castiel answered her and sent Ava, who was watching the two angels talk, a quick peek. An action that Anna didn't miss, since she knew how protective he was of the girl.

Anna turned back to face Castiel with an intense expression. "Why are you letting Dean do this? Why is Ava here to witness this?"

Castiel got to what appeared to be a pained look_—_but that was quickly masked.

"He's doing God's work." He said acutely just as another scream rang throughout the room. "As for Ava...she's here as leverage. If Dean did not cooperate I was ordered to take her away." He admitted, not missing the look of hurt the brunette was giving him. "He made the right choice though." He said as if that would make things better_—_it didn't.

Anna's expression turned into distress. "Torturing? Taking a young girl away from her family? That's God's work?" She asked in disbelief. "Stop him Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

Castiel shook his head, disapproving her comment. "Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless...this isn't his will." Anna said, making Ava's intrigue grow.

"Then where do the orders come from?" Castiel retorted.

Anna shook her head slowly. "I don't know." She admitted. "One of our superiors maybe. But not him."

Ava heard another scream, and gasped lightly.

Anna moved closer to Castiel, who was near the table. Her gaze onto his eyes. "The father you love...you think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous." Castiel couldn't meet her questioning gaze. "What you're feeling...it's called doubt."

Another loud scream was heard, and all Ava wanted to do was cover her ears up. Castiel noticed the way her shoulders were tensed and wanted nothing more than to take away her discomfort. Once again Anna noticed the longingly look he was giving the huntress, before speaking up again.

"These orders are wrong and you know it." She said touching his hand with gentleness, an action that Ava caught on quickly. Castiel looked at their hands in complete bewilderment, feeling odd. He couldn't help but compare Anna's hands with Ava's, noticing the differences right away. Unlike the young huntresses, Anna's hands didn't offer him the warmness that Ava's did, nor did he get that euphoric feeling. "But you can do the right thing. You're afraid Cas. I was too. But together_—"_

"Together?" Castiel repeated sourly, yanking his hand away. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

"Cas..." Anna tried again.

"Go." He said with a harsher threatening tone.

Anna's face saddened. She gave Ava one final glance before she disappeared with a flutter of wings. Castiel was practically shaking in anger_—_which was an emotion that was surprising to see on him. But even despite everything, Ava couldn't help but feel concern for him.

"Cas?" She asked softly, getting up from her seat, walking closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Castiel's hostile stance softened, hearing her concerned filled voice. He suddenly felt downhearted with himself...for he was suppose to be the one to bring her comfort. "I'm_—_" He started saying but froze, sensing the change in the air. He frowned and stared at the door with apprehensiveness, which Ava caught on quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in confusion, a sudden feeling of fear went through her.

Castiel turned to her. "Stay here and don't move." He said in a serious tone, before making his way towards the door. Ava immediately began to follow him, but came to stop when he turned to face her again, with a much dire expression. "I said _stay_." He ordered before fluttering away in front of her, leaving her without another word.

_God damn it! _Ava thought to herself. She couldn't just stand here, while Dean and Castiel were in there with Alastair. Who knows what was going on...and she knew her curiosity was going to get the best of her. Moving quickly she made her way towards the door's small window and peeked through it. She let out a gasp, when she saw an unconscious Dean laying on the floor. His face was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood_—_lots and lots of blood. Without even thinking, she opened the door and burst in. She froze though and came to a complete stop, leaving her baffled as to why she couldn't move.

"I told you to stay." She heard Castiel's gruff voice and glanced up. She noticed the protective stance he had and the way he was looking at her in an almost scolding way. Castiel let out an aghast sigh. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she just listen to him just once? All he wanted was to make sure she was safe.

"I couldn't just stay in there!" Ava exasperated.

"Awwww, ain't that adorbale." She heard a sicking voice, and knew immediately that it belonged to Alastair. She looked away from Castiel and her eyes landed to the demon who was standing a few feet away from them. He was giving her a evil grin, and she noticed the knife that was stabbed into his chest. "She was worried, isn't she a sweetheart?" Castiel gave him a firm stare, moving to fully cover Ava away from Alastair's gaze. The angel moved one of his hands up and made a twisting motion, moving the knife further into the wound. Alastair snarled and grimaced fighting against Castiel's powers, as he pulled the knife out of his chest. He carelessly dropped the knife out the floor and lunged towards Castiel_—_starting a fight.

Castiel not wanting Alastair to be near Ava, punched him in the face and watched as the demon fumbled back. And all Ava could do was watch as the two of them were throwing punches and blows at each other. Since she was still in the hold that Castiel had put her in. All of a sudden though, Alastair got the upper hand and grabbed Castiel by the fronts of his trench coat, slamming the angel onto an old rusty hook. Ava heard the sounds of bones crunching and she felt her stomach turn, as her eyes became wide. "No!" She yelled out, seeing the blood running down the angel's face.

Alastair turned to face her real quick before facing Castiel again. He smiled slyly to the angel. "Guess you failed in protecting her. Oh, well." He taunted him and shook his head with laughter. "You know...like roaches, you celestials." Castiel fought harder against his hold, but Alastair had a good grip on him. "I really wish I could kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." He started to chant an exorcism, shouting in Latin as Castiel's eyes and mouth began to glow blue, reminding Ava of her locket. She then noticed the more he was glowing the more she was able to move. Until finally, she was free to move and without even waiting a second she ran to get the jug of holy water on the cart. Running back until she close to Alastair again, she threw the holy water right onto his face and watched as it burned him. His hold on the angel weakened as he stumbled back. Castiel slumped on to floor_—_alive but dazed.

Alastair quickly recovered and when he looked back towards the angel, and he saw Ava in protective stance. The demon laughed at this. "You know I don't know whether to think you're stupid or brave." He quipped with a sneer. "But I'm gonna go with the first choice." Without warning he reached out his hand, taking a hold on her neck with an unseen force. Ava's eyes widen, feeling the air leave her throat. She scratched her neck trying to fight of the force causing her to choke. But was rendered useless as she begun to see black spots in her vision.

Castiel saw this and wanted nothing more than to smite Alastair, right then and there for hurting Ava. Except he couldn't get up yet, since he was still low on energy. He watched helplessly, as her life was being drained away. He was praying to his father, asking for a way to save her...

And then as if his prayers were answered, she was suddenly breathing again.

Ava fell onto the floor, air once again began filling her lungs. She glanced up and saw how Alastair was now the one struggling to breathe as he was grunting in pain before he was thrown against the brick wall. Who was doing this? She knew it wasn't Cas, for he was still drain slumped onto the floor, watching the scene as well. And that's when she heard footsteps coming their way. She moved her gaze to the sound and gasp when she saw who it was.

There standing in the middle of the room was Sam, with his hand raised facing the demon. So he was the one who had saved them...Ava didn't know whether to be grateful or scared, because the Sam in front of her may look like the Sam she knows but she could tell he was different...more fiercer and wild.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair muttered from where he was pinned.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam asked harshly. "How are they doing it?"

Alastair chuckled darkly. "You think I'm gonna tell you?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, I do." He said twisting his hand, making Alastair's eyes turn white for a moment. Ava could hear how the demon was starting to choke as well. "How are the demons killing angels?! He demanded more impatiently this time.

"I..." Alastair choked out. "Don't... know."

"Right." Sam said incredulously, clenching his fist harder. Ava began to feel more scared now seeing Sam like this...while Castiel seemed to be staring at him in complete unnerved expression.

"It's...not...us!" Alastair grunted out. "We're...not doing it!"

"I don't believe you." Sam stated, enjoying the fact that he was causing him pain.

Alastair groaned. "Lilith...is not behind this." He admitted and sneered at him. "She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred...a thousands." Sam released the hold he had on him, and the demon rolled his eyes at the youngest Winchester. "Oh, go ahead. Send me back...if you can." He dared him with a grin.

Sam didn't notice the frightful stare he got from Ava or the shocked one from Castiel.

"I'm stronger than that." Sam said glaring at Alastair. "Now I can kill." He closed his eyes and put all his concentration into his powers. Ava's eyes widen when she saw Alastair's body flash a bright light for a few seconds before his body collapsed onto the ground_—_dead.

Ava was left in shock...and stared in Sam in complete astonishment. It wasn't until she heard a groan coming from Dean that made her refocus again. She quickly made her way towards him and checked for a pulse. It was still going...slow but still going.

Sam who was now back to himself, went to his brothers side as well.

Ava looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Sam, we need to get him to a hospital...fast."

Castiel, who now was better, walked up to them and without a word, got the three hunters out of there.

* * *

Ava and Sam were now at the emergency room that Castiel had taken them to. The angel had vanished before either of the hunters could ask him anything. It had been hours now and Dean was stable, laying on the hospital bed_—_unconscious. Ava was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, gently taking his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. While Sam sat in the chair that was next to the bed. The room was quiet, and all that could be heard was the beeping noises coming from the heart monitor. Ava glanced at Sam when he suddenly got up from his chair. She stood up too when she saw Castiel standing outside the room, all completely healed from the injuries he had. The angel walked away into the hallway, with the two hunters behind his trail.

"Sam_—_" Castiel began to say, when he caught up to him in the hallway.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now." Sam ordered, pointing his finger back to the room Dean was in.

"I can't." Castiel said solemnly.

"Excuse me?" Ava said in a raised voice. "Yes you can! You've healed me before, and over a ridiculous sprained wrist might I add. So I'm pretty sure you can heal him."

"That was different. You're my charge." Castiel explained to her.

Ava was slack jawed. "But he's severally injured Cas. He needs healing!" Was he being for real? He would heal her over a minor thing like a sprained wrist but he wouldn't heal Dean, who was laying unconscious on a hospital bed. What the hell?

Sam shook his head in anger at him. "You and Uriel put him in there_—_because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together!"

"I don't know what happened." Castiel defended himself and for a second there the two hunters could of sworn the angel was expressing emotions towards them. Regret being one of those emotions. Castiel looked between the two hunters as he let out an aghast sigh. "That trap—It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that?" Sam glowered at him. "The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

Castiel shook his head in denial. "Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No." Sam said stonily. "He wasn't." With that being said, Sam turned around and walked back to Dean's room, leaving Ava and Castiel in the hallway.

Ava let out a sigh before looking at Castiel again. "Are you really not going to heal Dean? Even after he did everything you asked him to do?" Ava asked indignation feeling up her emotions. This just wan't fair. "You're just going to leave him there in that bed?"

"Ava, I am sorry." Castiel explained himself again. "But I have orders that tell me—"

"Oh you have orders?" Ava repeated incredulously. "Let me guess there the same orders that said to make Dean torture Alastiar? The same orders that said to take me away, if Dean hadn't cooperated?" She stared at him in disgruntlement. "Those orders aren't right Cas!"

"You sound like Anna." Castiel said lowly.

"Of course I do!" Ava exclaimed. "Because she's right." She shook her head sadly at him."God would of not ordered this to happen, and deep down... you know that too." She turned around to go back to the room. Once she made it there she gave him one last final glance before closing the door, leaving the angel feeling shocked and confused.

* * *

It was night time now and Castiel stood underneath a streetlight. He sighed, contemplating whether or not he should go through with the shameful idea he had been thinking about since he left the hospital. This feeling of...doubt and regret kept eating him inside. He wanted to deny it but he just couldn't anymore. Not after hearing what Ava had said to him. Things weren't right...something was differently wrong. He needed help...and he knew exactly who to ask. Maybe it was outrageous to even try but he had to...

"Anna!" He called out and waited a few moments but the red head made no appearance. "Anna, please." He said again in a softer tone. The streetlight above him flickered and he turned to the side with Anna standing there.

"Decided to kill me after all?" She asked him with an unsure voice, glancing around the area.

"I'm alone." Castiel clarified.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." He told her heavily, confessing the inner turmoil he was having with himself.

Anna's face lit up. "That's good."

Castiel shook his head. "No it isn't. For the first time, I feel..." He explained what he was trying to say, but it came out muddled and distressed. "_I feel_."

"It gets worse." Anna admitted, wanting to be honest with him. She began walking a little closer to him. "Choosing your own course of action—its confusing...terrifying." She put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Castiel though stared at the gesture in a complete offbeat way. Anna immediately dropped her hand as a hurt look crossed her face. "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash..." She said pointedly. "A walking blasphemy." She turned around, away from him.

"Anna..." Castiel said in a pleading voice. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."

The red haired angel gave him a small glance. "Like the old days?" Anna said feeling nostalgic, before giving him a sad smile." No, I'm sorry." She said in almost a whisper. "It's time to think for yourself." After saying that, she disappeared. Leaving Castiel alone again—with his inner turmoil.

* * *

A few more hours passed and luckily within those hours Dean had regained consciousness. Sam and Ava were extremely relieved that he had finally woken up. It was hard for them to see him practically lying dead on that hospital bed. Once reassured that his brother was feeling a little better, Sam instantly fell asleep in one of the chairs next to the wall. Ava no matter how hard she tried to sleep, just couldn't. So she decided to make a middle of the night food run, despite Dean's protests. She wanted to get something that would make him feel happy...even for just a little bit. He deserved it. So she went to the diner that was a couple blocks away from the hospital and ordered him a nice big slice of apple pie.

She opened the door back to Dean's room, with one hand holding the box of pie.

"I sure hope you're in the mood for pie." Ava said in absurdity and laughed a little. "Then again when aren't—" She stopped what she was saying when she felt her locket began to glow blue. She immediately looked up towards Dean and saw Castiel sitting in seat next to his bed. Ava glanced at Sam who was still asleep, unaware that the angel was here. She turned back to face Dean and it was then that she noticed the somber look he had on. It looked as if he had been crying. She dropped the pie onto the table the room had, momentarily forgetting about it and walked closer to Dean and Castiel. "What's going on?" She asked looking between the two of them in alarm.

"I clarified a few questions he had and I told him what I had discovered." Castiel said answering her question.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you find out?"

Castiel's gaze landed onto her eyes. "That it was indeed Uriel who was killing the angels. He was going against us, with wanting to raise Lucifer." He paused for a moment, and then looked away from her. "He's dead now."

Ava was silent. All this news was something she wasn't expecting to hear...especially the Lucifer part. She studied Castiel closely and saw how brooding and dejected he looked.

The room was quiet before the angel spoke again. "Dean and Anna were right." He said in a worn out voice before averting his gaze onto her's again. "_You_ were right." He emphasized in a whisper catching her off guard—once again with his confessions.

She was still in stunned silence, when the angel got up from his seat. "I'll be on my way now." He walked towards the door but stopped to give her a sidelong glance."Oh and Ava." The huntress looked back at him. "I'm sorry." And before she could ask, as to what exactly he was apologizing the angel existed through the door. Leaving her feeling slightly unhinged as to why he kept making her feel that way—speechless.

Her attention then turned to Dean who still looked upset. "Dean what's wrong?" She asked in complete concern, sitting down next to him on the bed. Tears began to sprung into his eyes, and Ava knew something was up. Dean only ever cried when something absolutely bad happened. She brought her hands to his cheeks, wiping the tears that were running down. He gently took a hold of her hand and closed his eyes. "I broke the first seal." He said opening his eyes with a pained expression.

"What?" Ava said in shock.

"Cas said I started the apocalypse." He admitted to her, his voice wavering. "When I tortured the first soul in hell...that broke the first seal." He stared at her with a guilt filled expression. "I did this Ava..._me_. It's all my fault."

"Dean you didn't know." Ava said trying to bring him comfort, but Dean shook his head sadly.

"I can't do this Ava..." He said full a voice full with heavy emotion. "I'm not strong enough to stop it."

Ava started to tear up as well as she watched the hunter who she considered an older brother crumble down. She squeezed his hand again. "Yes are you, because you're not alone." She reassured him softly. "I'm here, I'll always be here." Dean let out a sob and brought her into an embrace and ignored the pain he was feeling from his injured body. Ava returned the embrace and closed her eyes—praying that things would finally get better.

* * *

_Helllooooooo my wonderful readers :) I hoped everyone liked this chapter. More Castiel and Ava scenes this time since there wasn't in the last chapter. Gotta say it's been fun writing them together *Feels* And rest assured the more they get closer the more scenes you guys will get. Speaking of which I really can't wait until season 5 ;) I've been watching the episodes again I really can't wait to write Crowley, Meg, and not to mention a certain mischievous archangel into the story, boy do I already know the nicknames there gonna have for Ava. *Hehehe* Anyways don't forget to R&amp;R, thanks! :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Story of my life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"Each of us is a book waiting to be written, and that book, if written, results in a person explained."— Thomas M. Cirignano_

_Chapter 13: Story of my life_

**A Week Later **

It's been a week since the whole angel incident, and once Dean checked out of the hospital the boys drove Ava back home. The huntress was stubborn though, she wanted to make sure Dean was really fine before she left. Dean being Dean told her to stop worrying like a mother hen, telling her she was overreacting. Secretly he liked how much she cared for him. It reminded him about how his mother would take care of him from when he was a kid. Ava just had this motherly vibe come off her and that was a rare quality to find now a days. But Dean still told her he was fine and she believed him, so she stayed home with her dad and watched as the boys drove off to their next case.

That time spent home with her dad was relaxing. It gave her time to think about a certain blue eyed angel and about the abrupt apologize he had said to her. For some reason she just couldn't get him out of her head. She thought it was because the angel was like a puzzle...she just couldn't figure him out. He was mysterious...and just when she thought she figured him out, he completely changes. Which only intrigued her more.

Anyways back at home, Bobby and her mostly just looked up research for other hunters who called their house phones asking for help. That happened a lot actually, but the two didn't mind. Ava always liked helping other hunters with as much as possible and Bobby was great at looking up research for them so he of course would always lend an open hand.

But it was within that week that Ava got a phone call from Sam telling her some interesting news...

So now here she was, lying on a old motel room bed, flipping the next page to the 'Supernatural' book she was reading. She was already on her fifth book and was thoroughly engrossed_—_and why wouldn't she be? After all the books were telling the life story of Dean, Sam, not mention herself and Bobby's as well. She never thought as herself as a fictional character and even now she still couldn't. It was utterly fascinating_—_not to mention kinda creepy how this Carver Edlund guy knew every single little detail down to the notch, about everything that has happened to them in the past four years. Everything was in here_. _From the time she went on her first hunt with the boys when she was fifteen, to the time Bobby went into a coma_—_which totally scared the wits out of her, since she thought he was going to die. Luckily with the help of Dean and Sam the three of them were able bring him back. The point was, this Carver Edlund knew _everything _and it made the hunters wonder how he was able to do it.

Dean who was laying down on the other motel bed, flipped through his own copy of the Supernatural book he was reading. He looked at the page and let out a sigh. "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" He questioned out loud.

"You got me." Sam answered him from where he was sitting at the table, laptop out and everything.

"Everything is in here_— _I mean everything." Dean let out an aggravated huff, before continuing. "From the racist trucker to me having sex. I'm full frontal in here."

"Please keep that one to yourself." Ava muttered, pink tinting her cheeks. "I really don't want to read about you doing... _that_."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at seeing her so flustered. "Whatever you say, kiddo." He then looked at his brother who was staring at his laptop. "How come we haven't heard of these books before?" He asked him.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "There pretty obscure. I mean almost zero circulation." Dean and Ava got up from the bed and went to go take a seat next to Sam, as he kept informing them about the book series. "Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt." Sam said scrolling down the computer screen. "And, uh, the last one, "No Rest for the Wicked" ends with you going to hell." He said pushing his laptop towards Dean.

The oldest Winchester took a look at the screen page and shook his head." I reiterate_—_freakin' insane." He began scrolling and paused. "Oh check this out. There's actually fans."

Ava craned her neck to see the page. "Really?" She asked, surprised.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah not many though, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah." Sam responded, while Ava grew even more curious.

"What did they write?"

Dean glanced at her real quick before looking back at the webpage.

"Well, let's just say for fans they sure do complain a lot." He said to her, before he scoffed. "Hey, listen to this, Simpatico says "The demon story line is trite, cliched, and over all craptastic."

Ava gave him a quizzical look. "Is craptastic even a real word?"

Dean shrugged. "Who knows, but screw this Simpatico person."

Sam chuckled tightly. "It gets better."

"How?" Ava asked him.

"Just keep reading." Sam urged on with sham amusement in his voice.

"Would you look at that." Dean smirked, scrolling further down the page. "There are 'Sam girls', and 'Dean girls'. His smirk grew even more wide when he read something else. "Hold the phone, what do we have here?" He looked at Ava playfully before returning his attention to the page. "Looks like you have many admirers as well kiddo, of the _female_ variety."

"Say what?" Ava practically yelped, grabbing a hold of the laptop. She read a few of the comments that the fans wrote, leaving her shell shocked. She had no idea whether to be flattered that they liked her or to be freaked out that they did like her too much...and boy did she mean _too much_. She came to the conclusion that fans are indeed weird...

Dean chuckled from seeing her reaction before taking back the laptop. He continued to scroll down before he stopped again and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey what's a slash fan?"

Sam slumped further into his seat, hesitating to answer that question. He sighed. "As in...Sam-slash-Dean." He told them crossing his arms. "Together."

Ava raised her eyebrows. "Together?" She asked trying to figure out what he meant by that.

Dean though gave him a incredulous face, not wanting to believe what he was implying.

"Like, together together?"

"Yeah." Sam said grimly.

Suddenly Ava understood what they meant. "Okay, that's umm... _gross_." She said making a disgusted face.

Dean had the same expression, if not a little more disturbed. "They do know we're brothers right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter to them." Sam said in distaste and cringed slightly. "There's even one with all us _together_." He said pointing to the three of them.

Ava looked mortified, as did Dean.

"Oh come on. That...that's just sick! I mean she's like our sister." Dean exclaimed closing the laptop, before turning to face them. "We got to find this Carver Edlund." He said wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam said lowly.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

Sam tilted his head. "No tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

Ava pursed her lips and nodded. "That would make sense. A lot of authors do that so they don't have to deal with crazy fans. Which in this case, I understand." She said shuddering a little, thinking back to those crazy fan posts about her.

Dean sighed. "Well, somebody's got to know who he is."

* * *

It took about two hours or so but they were finally able to track down the publisher for the Supernatural books. The publisher ended up being a woman, who looked about to be around her late twenties or early thirties. The hunters decided that the best way to get the real name for the author, was for them to go undercover as reporters who want to write an article on the book series.

"So you published the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam asked her.

Ava looked around the room and saw all the merchandise this lady had from the series. She must be a real huge fan...her eyes stopped when they landed on one of the poster on the walls. This one had herself on it with the boys, but by God did they have her all wrong. First of all she wasn't a blonde, never was. Second of all no ones waist can be that tiny. And thirdly, she would never _ever_ wear an outfit as revealing as the one the poster had...ugh.

"Yep." The voice of the publisher broke Ava away from her inner thoughts. "Yeah. Gosh. These books...you know, they never really got the attention they deserved." She said walking past them, to stand next to her book-shelf. "All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know, Doctor Sexy, M.D." She scoffed. "Please."

The trio chuckled along with her. "Well, we're hoping that are article can shine a light on an unappreciated series." Sam said to her.

The woman's eyes widen with joy. "Yeah, yeah, because, you know if we got a little bit of good press, then maybe we could start publishing again."

"No!" Ava said suddenly, then blushed when everyone turned to her. She laughed nervously as Dean began to shake his head at the publisher, protesting as well.

"No, No, No, God, No." He said getting another strange look from the woman, before trying to cover up his tracks. "I mean why_—_why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

The woman suddenly went into a fan girl mode. "Oh, my God! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so...strong...and sad and brave. And Sam...I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry." The trio looked at her in bewilderment, before she continued. "You know like in, 'Heart' when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved." She said in a breaking voice. "And in 'Home' when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She then sniffled. "I also love the relationship they have with Ava. It just so adorable with how they treat her as if she were their own sister, since she lost her real family when she was a baby."

The boys grimaced and looked towards Ava, who was shifting her feet awkwardly, avoiding their stares.

The woman sighed. "Gosh...if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings." She said and turned to look at Ava. "Don't you agree?"

Ava looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhh...sure?" She answered, though it sounded more like a question.

Dean looked at the publisher as if she offended him. "Real men?"

She turned to face the boys and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean said sarcastically.

"Is that suppose to be funny?" The woman said, sounding defensive.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." Dean retorted.

Ava just sighed, knowing he was just poking the bear in this one...crazy fans were another thing to deal with. Frankly she would rather deal with any supernatural creature than to deal with fans.

The publisher gave them a stern look. "How do I know you three are legit, hmm?" She said taking a seat by her desk.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh...we're legit." Dean assured her.

Her face went dead serious. "Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys or little girl." At this point, Ava's face scrunched up. Who was she calling little? She was eighteen, not eight!

"No, we would never do that." Sam said shaking his head. "We are actually, um...big fans."

"Hmm, you've read the books?" She said skeptically.

Dean grinned. "Cover to cover."

"Hmmm." Sam nodded.

The woman glanced at Ava."What about you?"

Ava put her hands in her jacket pockets. "Me? Of course."

She narrowed her eyes, turning towards Dean. "What's the year and model of the car?"

Dean chuckled. "1976, Chevy Impala."

"What's May 2?" She asked another question.

"That's my_—_I mean, Sam's birthday." Sam uttered.

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean stated with a smirk.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?" She said knowing this would be a hard one.

The trio looked at each other in confusion before Sam spoke up. "One seventy four?" Which turned out to be right.

"Dean's favorite song."

Dean grinned. "It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble on' and 'Traveling riverside blues'."

The woman paused for a second, biting her lip. "At what age did Ava start using her crossbow?"

"She was twelve." Ava answered immediately with a soft voice. "And it was Bobby who gave it to her, on her birthday." She blinked a couple times before looking around the room sheepishly. "In case you wanted to know..."

The woman finally let out a grin. "Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

She looked at him with a black expression. "Oh, no. Sorry. I can't."

"We just want to talk to him." Sam said using his puppy dog eyes on her. "You know get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words."

"He's very private." She said, shaking her head. "Like Salinger."

Sam sighed, knowing he was probably going to have to do more to get the information off of her.

"Please, like I said." He said unbuttoning the top of his shirt, revealing his anti-possession tattoo. We are, um...big fans." Sam nudged Dean to do the same and the oldest Winchester rolled his eyes, but revealed his tattoo as well.

The woman was practically giddy at this point, and turned to stare at Ava. "Where's yours?" She asked, expecting her to show hers off as well.

Ava inwardly groaned, not wanting to let her see her anti-possession tattoo, but she knew she had to. She sent the boys a 'Thanks a lot' glare before she slightly pulled the jeans she was wearing revealing the small tattoo she had on her hip. After letting the publisher see it she quickly fixed her jeans and looked away. She never did like showing her skin, it just unnerved her.

The woman just giggled. "Awesome." She said in awe. "You know what..." She smiled and stood up from her chair and pulled her pants down. "I got one too." She bent over slightly giving them a better view.

Ava quickly looked away feeling awkward. Sam raised his eyebrows, while Dean let out a low whistle. "Whoa. You are a fan." Once she heard the sounds of her pulling her pants back up, Ava glanced her away again. The woman laughed and began writing down the address to the authors house. "Okay. His name is Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius so don't piss him off."

* * *

"This is the place?" Ava asked scrutinizing the run down old house. This is where the so called author lived? The lawn was obviously not being taken care, since the grass was dead. Walking closer to the house she saw how the front porch was pretty much falling apart as well. The paint on the house was also peeling. Some place for a author to live in, huh?

"This is the address that she wrote." Sam said reading the piece of paper again.

The reached the front door and Dean rung the door bell. None of them knowing what to except when the door was answered. That was until a guy answered the door. He had dark brown hair, worn out eyes, a scruffy beard, and to top it all off he was wearing a bathrobe over his boxers and white old tank. In all honesty he looked like he just gotten up from bed.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked him in disbelief.

"The Chuck Shurley, who wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam clarified.

Chuck eyed them warily. "Maybe. Why?"

Dean just wanted to get to the point already. So that's what he did.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. And this is Ava." He said and waited for Chuck to get what he was saying. Unfortunately he didn't, so Dean tried again. "The Dean, Sam, and Ava you've been writing about."

Chuck gave them a small smile, and slowly closed the door in their faces.

"Well..." Ava huffed. "That wasn't nice."

Dean who was also taken back by his action, rang the doorbell again. Chuck opened the door again and sighed, exasperated. "Look uh...I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

He started closing the door again, only to be stopped by Dean who put shot out his hand to keep it in place. Now it was Chuck's turn to look taken back but the sudden action. "See, here's the thing." Dean said coming closer to him. "We have a life. The three of us do. And you've been using it to write your book." Dean accused, finally making his way into Chuck's house with Sam and Ava behind him.

Chuck stared at Dean with fear in his eyes. "Now, wait a minute. Now this isn't funny." He stammered nervously as the three of them were getting closer to him, he fumbled back onto his couch.

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean grumbled.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it?" Sam asked more reasonable than Dean.

Chuck stared at them with wide eyes. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Are you a hunter?" Dean suddenly asked.

Ava eyed the man thoroughly, and even she knew he couldn't be a hunter.

"What?" Chuck looked at them as if they were crazy. "No I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons and tulpas and changelings?" Dean demanded.

Chuck began shaking in fear. "Is this some _'Misery'_ thing?" He questioned from where he was laying on the couch. "Ah, it is isn't it? It's a _'Misery'_ thing!"

"Relax, Chuck this isn't a _'Misery' _thing." Ava said speaking to him for the first time, surprising the author with her soft voice.

"Yeah, besides we're not fans." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Well then what do you want!" Chuck cried out loud.

"I'm Sam." Sam said introducing himself and then pointed at his brother. "This is Dean." He then pointed towards. "And that's Ava."

Chuck looked dumbfounded. "Sam, Dean, and Ava are fictional characters!" He protested. "I made them up! They're not real."

Ava shook her head and made her way towards him. Chuck immediately became afraid but she gave him a small smile. She offered him her hand.

Chuck eyed her hand warily and then looked at her. "You're not gonna man handle me are you?"

"No." Ava said letting out an amused chuckle. "Just take my hand. I think I know something that'll change your mind."

Chuck slowly took her hand, letting her lead him outside to the Impala. It was then the boys knew what she wanted to show him_— _the weapons that were inside the truck of the Impala.

Dean popped open the trunk allowing Chuck to see all of the weapons. The author let out a gasp. "Are those real guns?"

"Yup. And this is a real rock salt and these are real fake I.D's." Dean showed him the items before putting them away.

Ava took out the extra crossbow she had in the boys car. "And this is one of my crossbows." She said showing Chuck, who was staring at the weapon in fear.

Chuck gulped nervously. "Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome." He eyed all the weapons in the car with complete nervousness. "So, I—I think I've got some posters in house." He stated as he began to walk away backwards slowly.

"Chuck wait." Ava asked nicely putting her crossbow away, but the author didn't listen.

Dean decided to give it a try. "Chuck, stop." He yelled, as the author froze in place due to fear.

Chuck's body cringed. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Chuck, we're not gonna hurt you." Ava reassured him gently.

"How much do you know?" Sam questioned him. "Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"Wait a minute how do you know about that?" Chuck asked him in confusion.

"The question is, how do you?" Dean deadpanned.

"Cause I wrote it." Chuck said in all seriousness.

"You kept writing?" Sam asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt." Chuck explained. "But those books never came out." He then started laughing. "Okay...wait a minute, is this some kind of joke? Did that—Did Phil put you up to do this?"

The hunters gazed at each before glancing back at Chuck. They all had small smiles on their faces, and Dean spoke for them. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. And this is Ava...last name Faye."

Chuck stared in shock, finally believing them. "The last names were never in the books." He said gazing at the boys and then at Ava. "I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down." He looked at them in a new perspective. "So...you're really the characters from my books?"

"Yup." Dean muttered.

Chuck looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh whoa..."

* * *

Chuck made his way back into his house, running his hand nervously through his tousled hair. He took the bottle of Vodka that was on his counter and poured some into his glass. He turned around and gasped, as soon as he saw the three hunters standing in front of him. He was still trying to process everything...after all it was a lot to take in.

"Oh, oh you guys are still here."

"Yup." Dean said staring at him intently.

"You're not a hallucination." Chuck mumbled.

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation." Chuck muttered and then paused. "Obviously, I'm a God."

Sam couldn't help but laugh softly. "You're not a God."

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck questioned, starting to feel really guilty. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no I'm defiantly a God. A cruel, cruel capricious God." He looked at the three of them with a self-loathing face. "The things...I put your though—the physical beatings alone."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, we're still in one piece."

Chuck shook his head sadly. "I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal with Jessica again." He said looking at Dean and Sam. His gaze went onto Ava and his face became even more apologetic.

"Oh and Ava, I killed your parents when you were just a baby! I made you have a life with no memories of them. I ruined your guys childhoods!" Chuck's voice shook a little.

Ava was slack jawed. "Umm Chuck..." She tried calming him down, but he kept going.

"I can't believe I did that...and for what? For the sake of literary symmetry." Chuck began pacing around. "I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...entertainment." He spat out.

Dean moved forward and made him stop pacing. "You didn't toy with us Chuck, okay? You didn't create us."

Chuck turned to face the bothers. "Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

Sam had a tensed up expression. "Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?" Chuck questioned in more alarm.

"Yes, that too." Dean grumbled, not wanting to talk about that.

Chuck looked at the three hunters. "I am so sorry." He said honestly to them. "I mean, horror is one thing but to be forced to live bad writing...if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a God!" Dean yelled, making Chuck jump in place.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam explained to him in a calmer voice.

Chuck made a face as if he were in pain. "No. If I were psychic you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"Well, it seems somehow, you're just...focused on our lives." Sam told him.

"Yeah, like laser-focused." Dean added with a somber expression. "Are you working on anything right now?"

Chuck's eyes became wide in shock. "Holy crap."

"What is it?" Ava asked in concern.

Chuck picked up a typed out page from his desk.

"The, uh, latest book." He took a pause, trying to calm down. "It's, uh , it's kinda weird." He admitted to them in a sheepish voice.

"Weird, how?" Sam asked cautiously.

"It's very Vonnegut." Chuck said running his hand though his hair.

Dean gave Chuck an intense stare. "'Slaughter-five', Vonnegut, or 'Cat's cradle', Vonnegut?"

"What?" Sam asked his brother with a weirded out look.

Dean just gave him a defensive one back. "What?"

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout Vonnegut." Chuck stammered. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself at my house...confronted by my own characters."

* * *

After they left Chuck Shurley's house, the author had given them a copy of the manuscript he had been working on. Ava was the first one skim through the book, reading some of the chapters as the trio made their way to a laundromat. Yet again she was taken back by all the details that Chuck added from the past week—everything that was written was on point. From the way they got to the hospital, to Castiel's abrupt apology to her, and even minor details like how she found a dollar bill in the street the other day. Which only made her want to know, how in the world Chuck was doing this.

Once they arrived to the laundromat, Ava handed the manuscript to Dean who was reading it with a frown.

"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself—my head hurts." He closed the manuscript and rubbed his eyes, sensing a headache coming.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam asked, as he started putting all his clothes into the washer.

"Maybe he really is psychic." Ava said from where she was sitting next to Dean on the small bench.

Sam sighed. "Well maybe he isn't."

Dean looked down at the manuscript and started reading out loud. "_Sam tossed his gigantic dark's into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth."_

Ava held in a snort, when he said 'gigantic dark's', referring to Sam's usual large height.

Dean let out a chuckle. "_While Ava held in a snort she was dying to let out._" He glanced at the brunette and grinned. "Aww, you still snort when you laugh kiddo?"

"No, I don't!" Ava protested, wanting no one to know about her embarrassing quirk.

_"No, I don't." Ava protested."_ Dean kept reading from the manuscript in enjoyment. _"For she did not want them to know about her embarrassing quirk." _

Sam turned around, scowling at his brother. "Stop it."

Dean let out another chuckle. "_Stop it." Sam said_." He looked up towards his brother with a grin. "Guess what you do next?" Sam just turned around his expression tense, but Dean continued reading. "_Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive_." He let out a sigh. "I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your 'brooding and pensive' shoulders."

Sam let out a scoff towards his brother. Dean narrowed his eyes when he read the next line on the page. "You just thought I was a dick."

Ava let out a laugh, when she saw Dean's slightly shocked face.

Sam turned around to face them. "The guy's good." He said sounding impressed.

* * *

Chuck came to the living room, finally dressed in real clothing. He had called the the hunters once he had another chapter up and ready for them to read, though he was gripping the papers nervously.

"So you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked getting impatient.

Chuck sighed. "This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it." Dean informed him. "Just spit it out."

"You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck muttered to Dean.

"I didn't like hell." Dean retorted.

"Just relax, Dean." Ava, said to the oldest Winchester before looking over at Chuck. "Just tell us what you wrote down, please."

Chuck nodded his head. "It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." He could see the worried faces they all had on.

Dean got closer to him. "Coming to kill him?" He demanded, intimating the author. "When?"

"Tonight." Chuck said breathlessly.

"Okay, but where?" Ava asked him urgently.

Chuck grabbed his reading glasses and started reading from his paper. "Uh...let's see uh, _"Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion." _

"What the..." Ava muttered disturbed, while Dean had a look of disgust on.

Sam though was laughing but stopped when he saw everyones faces.

He glanced at Chuck. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean said mad at Sam's reaction.

"You guys don't?" Sam asked and then turned to Ava. "I mean, come on it's absurd." The brunette didn't find anything funny about this, but Sam kept jesting at it. "Fiery demonic passion?" He scoffed.

Chuck looked defeated. "It's just a first draft."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean said suddenly coming to realization. "Lilith is a little girl."

"Yeah, I mean wouldn't that be, oh I don't know..._Weird_?" Ava said out loud, throwing her hands in the air.

Chuck shook his head. "No, uh, this time she's a, _"Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." _Chuck read off the description about how Lilith would look like now.

"Great. Perfect." Dean muttered sarcastically. "So what happens after the..."_Fiery demonic_" whatever."

"I don't know." Chuck said apologetically. "That hasn't come to me yet."

Sam looked at Dean and Ava. "Guys look. There's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"

Ava sheepishly looked away, unable to look at him.

Dean gave his brother a hard stare. "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" He asked Chuck, while keeping his eyes on his brother.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked, looking at him oddly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, your process."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache." Chuck explained quietly. "A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so...I drink." Ava took a seat next to him on the couch as he continued to talk about his process. "Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

Chuck put his hands in front of his face, as they started shaking.

"It flowed. It just—it kept flowing. Still does. I—I can't stop it, really."

Ava patted his shoulder in a comforting way, and the author gave her a thankful smile. He couldn't help but think that she was exactly liker her character in books_— _well _she_ was the real person. But she was exactly like he imagined her to be like_—_kind hearted and compassionate.

Sam scoffed when he saw the worried look the hunters had. "You guy's can't seriously believe_—_"

"Humor us." Dean interrupted abruptly, standing up from his chair walking closer to Chuck. "Look, why don't we, just..." He started saying but stopped when he saw the flash of white papers being handed to him by Chuck. "Take a look at these and see what's what." He started intently at Chuck. "You_—_"

The author grinned sheepishly. "...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah." Chuck scooted closer to Ava, feeling safer with her, since the boys were shooting looks of daggers at him.

Ava rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. _Boys_. She thought, shaking her head.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

So things didn't exactly go as they planned. It turned out that they couldn't leave the town because the only escape route the town had was the bridge...which was flooded. So then Dean came up with idea that if they did the exact opposite of what they did in the pages that Chuck wrote, then the events that took place there wouldn't happen in real life. Meaning, there wouldn't be any fiery demonic passion between Sam and Lilith.

The plan itself seemed great, unfortunately that meant, they all had to do the complete opposite of what they would usually do. Which meant Dean couldn't eat any bacon cheese burgers, the brothers couldn't argue with each other, Sam couldn't do any research, and Ava...well Ava couldn't stay with the boys cause that was what she usually did. So when Dean left the motel room with Sam inside, he drove her to the town shopping center and dropped her off there, telling her to do some window shopping or do something a teenage girl would do. (Which she arm punched him for calling her that.) She certainly felt weird. She had do to some shopping? That was not her forte at all...but they all had to do the opposite from what they usually did.

Cause if Ava was 'herself' right now she wouldn't be window shopping. No...she would be shooting her crossbow, reading a book, or hanging out the boys, eating junk food, watching lame TV shows together, hake she would even preferred having a spitting contest with them, like when they were little. She would never go shopping on purpose...ugh. But Dean insisted and told her he would find her again when everything was cooled down.

So now here she was, at some over the top girly preppy store, that was filled with girls around her age. There was music playing but she didn't recognize the song_—_it must have been some teen indie pop song. She immediately felt like she didn't belong here. These girls were pretty_—_beautiful in fact...more in touch with their femininity. She wasn't.

She sighed, looking at all the dresses. Did they all have to be so..._girly_? She had no idea as to why women would want to willingly wear dresses. It seemed pointless to her.

She ran her hand over a yellow sun dress that was hanging on the rack, and practically almost vomited due to the frilliness. Yellow, was not her favorite color...not by a long shot.

A sales lady, who looked about to be in her early forties came up to her. "Can I help you with anything, honey?" She asked giving her a friendly smile.

Ava huffed knowing she had to follow through Dean's plan. She unwilling picked up the yellow sun dress. "I'll take this."

"Oh such a nice choice." The sales lady said still smiling. "I'm sure you'll look darling in it."

"I doubt that..." Ava muttered, when the lady went up the charge her. _She hated dresses..._

After she payed for the dress and flats (there was no way she was buying heels. No way at all.) She left the store feeling like a complete idiot, and made her way to cross the street but came to a stop when she heard the familiar sound of the Impala.

She glanced towards the road and did a double take on the car, making sure she was seeing everything alright. The Impala pulled up next to her. "Dean?" She asked and saw how pissed of he was. "Dean, what happened to the car?" She asked another question, seeing the damage of the broken window in the back, as a white sheet covered it up.

"Chuck that's what happened!" Dean exclaimed. "Everything he wrote down_—_" He said but stopped in mid-sentence when he finally got a good look at her. His angered face flattered a little and was instead replaced with an amused grin. "Why hello there little miss sunshine." He quipped at seeing her wear the yellow sun dress.

"I know, I look ridiculous." Ava said defensively, crossing her arms. "Now can we please move on to the bigger question here, like what the hell happened?"

Dean's amused grin went away. "Everything Chuck wrote about me came true...and I mean everything!" He said scowling. "Get in the car, we're gonna go have a chat with him."

Ava got in the front seat of the Impala. "Whoa, you're not...you're not gonna hurt him are you?" She asked slightly afraid to hear what his answer would be.

"No." Dean told her before starting the car again. "At least...not that much."

Yeah...that was the answer she was afraid of hearing.

When they reached Chuck's home, Dean quickly pick locked his front door and got in with Ava right beside him. Despite her protests of her not wanting him to do this, Dean still ignored them and took a seat in Chuck's couch waiting for him to arrive. While Ava leaned against the living room wall, wanting to be anywhere but here...she didn't like how the tense the room was.

About five minutes later they heard the front door open, with Chuck walking right into the living room. He was carrying a six pack and brown bag but froze when he saw them. "Dean...Ava." He saw the glare that Dean was giving them and he looked towards Ava, giving her a look that practically screamed. 'Help me!'

But before the brunette could say anything, Dean beat her to it.

"I take it you knew we'd be here."

Chuck shrugged and looked at Ava, noticing the dress she was in. "You, uh, look nice." He said complimenting her before turning to look at Dean his voice wavered. "You though...look terrible." He said trying to make a joke of the situation.

Dean clenched his jaw. "That's because I got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh..." Chuck mumbled, getting scared by Dean's temper.

"That it?" Dean asked leaning forward glaring at him. "Every damn thing you write about me comes true. And all you have to say is "oh"?!" He snapped at the author, his patience finally wearing thin.

"Please, don't yell at me." Chuck begged him as Dean made his way over to him.

Ava got closer to Chuck, slightly blocking him from Dean.

"Dean..." She said in a warning tone but the oldest Winchester kept his glare on Chuck.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck stuttered.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean yelled at him.

Chuck got closer to Ava, trying to hide away from Dean. "I don't know how I know. I just do."

"That's not good enough." Dean suddenly grabbed Chuck by the collar of his jacket and shoved him against the wall, startling Ava in the process. "How the hell are you doing this?!" He demanded.

"Dean stop!" Ava cried out, trying to let pull him off Chuck. She was so distracted by the current situation that she didn't even notice when her locket began glowing blue_,_ until she heard a commanding voice coming from behind them.

"Dean, let him go."

The three of them turned around, and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the living room. Ava felt relief that he was here, since she was afraid of what Dean was going to do to Chuck. She felt better now...strange how he kinda always seemed to do that...weird even...she quickly shook that thought away.

Castiel held a authorizing gaze onto Dean. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean asked him.

"He's a prophet of the lord." Castiel said making the two hunters gasp.

Chuck was staring at angel in awe. "You..." He paused for a few seconds. "You're Castiel...aren't you?"

Castiel gave him a nod. "It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." He said picking up a copy of a 'Supernatural' book from his desk. The angel was skimming through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Dean raised his hands. "This guy, a prophet." He said skeptically, as Chuck poured himself a drink of whiskey. "Come on, he's_—_he's practically a _Penthouse_ forum writer!" He stared at Chuck again. "Did you know about this?"

"I, uh, I might have dreamt it." Chuck stuttered.

"And you didn't mention this to us because?" Ava asked him gently.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet. That's like M. Night-Level douchiness." Chuck said bringing the glass of whiskey to his mouth.

Ava sighed, feeling bad about how freaked out Chuck was right now. Poor guy.

Dean didn't look happy."This is the guy who decides our fate?" He asked the angel who was still into the book.

"He isn't deciding our fate." He said his eyes on the pages. "He's a mouthpiece. A conduit for the inspired word."

Dean scrunched up his brows. "The word? The word of God? What like the new testament?"

Castiel closed the book he was holding. "One day, these books_—_well be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean and Chuck said together, while Ava was stared at them bemused.

"I am not... kidding you." Castiel deadpanned.

"Wow." Ava mouthed out.

That's when Castiel took a full good look at her, noticing the outfit she was wearing. It was indeed not the usual one he had seen her in before, this one happened to be more brighter and showed a lot more skin. He was mildly perplexed as too why she was wearing it...but at the same time he had that strange warm feeling again in his stomach he got every-time he was around her.

Ava didn't notice the angel staring at her for she was to focused on looking at Chuck who was freaking out.

But someone did notice...

And that was Chuck. He knew everything that was going on between the angel and huntress_—_knew about everything that was going to _happen_. The unpublished books he had written, had the slow growing friendship turn into a romantic one. But as of right now that so called relationship between them hasn't happened yet. But Chuck also knew about the uttered fascination the angel had for the girl_—_how protective he already was. How these new feelings she was causing, made him feel both excited and unnerved at the same time.

The same could be said about Ava. The girl who has never in her whole life had a boyfriend before_—_the girl whose never even been _kissed_...this inexperienced girl was slowly starting to experience such feelings. So of course she would be oblivious to when someone liked her or when _she_ started to like someone, in return. She felt lots of things towards Castiel, such as confusion, trust, shyness, giddiness, comfort, but most importantly she felt safe around him. She couldn't help feeling that way, and each day she was beginning to realize it more and more. Same with him. Until one day they would realize it together and finally tell one another. Chuck though, still didn't know when exactly that would be...since he was still writing, but he hoped it would be soon...he was a sucker for a good happy ending. He couldn't help but ship them together.

Chuck turned to look at Ava, who was staring at him in concern.

"Chuck, you alright there?"

He shook his head and got up from his seat, abruptly. "If you'd all excuse me one minute." The author passed the trio, heading towards the stairs with the bottle of whiskey in his hands, clutching it very closely to his chest.

"Him really?" Dean said in disbelief.

"You should have seen Luke." Castiel said flatly.

For some odd reason Ava found that funny, so she cracked a small smile. Thankfully, Dean didn't see her smile, but Castiel did and he enjoyed the way her features lit up. That was a look he always wanted to see on her.

Dean started pacing. "Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen." Castiel said glancing at Dean. "The order comes from high up on the celestial chain on command."

"How high exactly?" Ava asked him, walking closer towards the angel.

"Very." Castiel said seriously.

"Well, whatever." Dean grumbled. "How do we get around this?"

Castiel titled his head. "Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean asked.

Castiel was silent for a few moments before he gazed intently at the hunters.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

"So you're saying that everything he writes, and I mean _everything_ is going to happen?" Ava asked her guardian angel.

And the answer that he gave her made her heart beat faster.

"_Yes_."

* * *

Dean drove back the the motel as if there was no tomorrow. Ava had to hold on to her seat a couple of times throughout the drive, in order for her to not fall forward and hit the dash board. Once they got there he parked the Impala, and shut off the engine. Dean heard Ava's door open and he turned to face her but when he did he noticed the sign above her. There were only three letters lit up that spelled out, "Red Motel" which was exact the motel name that Sam was going to face Lilith at.

"Damn it." Dean muttered, then glanced at Ava. "Stay here, I'm going to go get Sam."

Ava sighed, watching as Dean went inside the motel room they rented. She leaned against the Impala, wishing she could just change out of this ridiculous dress she was still wearing. It was getting cold, not to mention she hated whenever goosebumps appeared on her skin. She ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to get rid of the coldness but it just wasn't helping at all.

Overall she just wanted to get out of this town already. She didn't want Sammy fighting Lilith, because if he did then he would die...and she didn't want that. As of lately, Sam had been kinda of scaring her. The way he has been acting...she still remembered how he able to kill Alastair without even flinching. She had no idea how he was able to that...not even Dean knew.

A few minutes later, Dean stormed out the room and headed towards the vending machine. Ava quickly followed him as stopped right next to him. "What happened?" She asked, wondering what angered him now.

Dean let out an aghast sigh. "He's refusing to leave."

"What...but why?" Ava exclaimed, stunned.

"He said he could take her." Dean said with his jaw set. "He's just going to get himself killed." He turned around to put some change into the machine, but he ended up taking out his anger by kicking at it.

Ava waited until his heavy breathing was calming down. "Dean..." She said softly. "What are we going to do?"

Dean pinched his nose, briefly. "I don't know..." He lifted his head and his eyes landed on her locket. An idea forming in his head...but would it work? He let out a sharp breath and looked at her. "Ava, I know you're into the whole praying thing, so do you think if I actually..._pray_...would that help?"

"Only one way to find out." She said to him giving him a small smile.

Dean sighed. "Well, I feel stupid for doing this." He glanced at Ava and mouthed her a quick sorry before continuing. "But...I'm fresh out of options." He threw his arms out to the side. "So, please...I need some help."

He paused for a bit, waiting to see if anything would happen before closing his eyes. "I'm praying, okay? Come on...please."

Ava felt her locket began to warm up, and smiled when she knew he was here_—_again_._

"Prayer is a sign of faith."

The two hunters turned around, finding Castiel standing behind them. The angel watched the two hunters intently, almost as if he were analyzing them. Dean looked surprised that he actually showed up. While Ava had another warm smile set on her face. That's another smile, the angel had caught her with. One that Castiel admired very much to see, because he was the one who caused it. He made sure to store inside his memory, along with any other details about the young brunette. By now, he's memorized everything about her_—_hair color, eye color, height, her soft looking skin, and most importantly the essence of her soul.

Castiel kept his gaze on Ava for a few more seconds before landing them onto Dean, again. "This is a good thing, Dean." He walked closer to the two of them, standing now a few feet away.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm not sure what I can do." Castiel replied back, causing Dean to tense up.

"Drag Sam out of here_—_now before Lilith shows up."

Castiel shook his head, apologetically. "It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

Dean's anger finally hit thew roof, when he said that. "You have tested me and thrown me every which way." He muttered darkly. "And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help." He softened his voice. "_Please_."

Castiel looked conflicted. "What you're asking, it's...not within my power to do."

"Why?" Dean snapped, frustrated. "Cause its 'Divine Prophecy'?"

"Yes." Castiel answered sternly.

"So, what_—_we're just supposed to sit around and wait for it to happen?" Dean glowered at the angel.

"Come on, Cas." Ava spoke up from beside Dean. "There has to be something, anything that you can do to help."

Castiel's eyes became remorseful. "I'm sorry." He stated sounding sincere...like a human.

Dean face formed into a scowl. "Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help us now, then when the time comes when you do need us...don't brother knocking."

Ava's eyes widen in shock. Dean began walking away from the angel but she stayed in the same spot, and gave Castiel a pleading look that said, _Please_. And she could see how he was changing his mind.

"Dean." He called out but the hunter didn't stop, so he tried again_—louder. _"Dean!"

"What?! Dean yelled turning around to face him.

"You must understand why I can't intercede." Castiel started to explain. "Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that." Dean interrupted rudely.

Castiel disregarded Dean's anger. "If _anything_ threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat."

"An archangel?" Ava repeated, remembering Anna telling her how the archangel's wanted to meet her.

Castiel nodded his head, lowering his voice. "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

Dean began putting the puzzles together. "And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

"Yes." Castiel answered.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon_—_" Dean said, walking closer to the angel.

Castiel let out what appeared to be sly smile on his face. "Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon." He said sounding crafty tilting his head at the two of them. "Just so you understand...why I can't help." Shrugging his shoulder innocently, he glanced at Ava.

Ava felt a smile on her face again. He was being clever and he knew it, which only made her smile wider. Castiel made another mental note to capture this moment...

Dean nodded in understanding. "Thanks Cas."

"Good luck." Castiel replied, watching as Dean made his way towards the Impala. Castiel however noticed that Ava hadn't moved from her spot. She still had on that warm smile that he enjoyed immensely. He could tell she was thinking about something, her eyes held a sort of uncertainty. Before he knew it, the young huntress brought him into a hug.

The first reaction he did was to tense up. He had no idea what to do, for he never had someone put there arms around him. So after the intentional shock, of having his charge in his arms, he did what felt natural to him. He gently yet awkwardly put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He felt her laugh slightly but she gladly returned the hug as well.

She got on her tippy toes so she could reach his ear. "Thank you..." She whispered and Castiel closed his eyes, as he felt her soul momentarily connect with his grace. Being so close together felt...euphoric_—_pure exultancy. She pulled back and stepped away from him. Looking back at towards his eyes, he saw the color of her cheeks and wondered why they've gotten so pink. Was it too warm outside? Was she ill? No he would have known if she were. Perhaps it was a human thing...none the less the color looked well on her.

Ava tried to control her blushing, but it proved to be hard. She didn't know why she hugged him...it was sort of like a normal reaction. Besides she was happy that Castiel helped them out...so he deserved the hug. Yeah, that's why she did it. Because he was her friend. A friend who was a angel and her protector as well. One of a kind friendship...right?

"Ava, come on!"

Dean called out her name, making her turn to look at him. The oldest Winchester was waiting for her by the Impala. She began walking away, before she glanced over her shoulder. Her brown eyes landed on to his hypnotizing blue ones. "Bye Cas." She said softly, as the angel watched her get into the car with Dean and saw how they drove away.

Castiel could still feel how her soul felt against him, his arms were still warm from where he was hugging her. And he wished more than anything that he would be able to hug her again, because dare he say, he liked it...a lot.

* * *

They arrived to Chuck's house in under five minutes, thank to Dean's driving. The oldest Winchester was the first to walk in with Ava close behind him, storming in they found Chuck sitting on his couch, wrapped around in a blanket, holding onto coffee mug_—_which probably had alcohol in it_. _He looked up at them in full on surprise, not all expecting them to be here.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck said nervously. "I didn't write this."

Dean hauled Chuck up from the couch. "Come on. I need you to come with us."

Chuck looked panicked. "What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam is." Ava explained to him.

"But that's where Lilith is!" Chuck exclaimed, staring at them in shock.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean said in an obvious tone. "I need you to stop her."

Chuck yanked himself out of Dean's hold. "Are you insane?" He yelled. "Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean_—_I wrote her!"

Dean took a deep breath. "All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do to the is show up and BOOM!" Dean clapped his hands for dramatic effect. "Lilith gets smoked."

"You won't even get hurt." Ava said reassuring him.

"But I-I-I-I haven't even seen that yet. T-the story." Chuck stuttered.

Ava grabbed his shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Chuck, we need you to get it together. Okay?"

Dean sighed. "Come on Chuck. Your the only shot we have left."

"But...the story.." Chuck rambled on. "I'm just a writer..."

Dean carefully nudged Ava to the side, taking a hold on Chuck's shoulder, roughly. "This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real life! And you're in it!" Dean took a pause before continuing. "Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight."

Chuck walked forward towards his living room, letting the words sink in. And for a second, the two of them actually thought he was going to comply_—_but it turned out it wasn't that easy_. _

"No, friggin' way!" Chuck said shaking his head.

Dean sighed. Looks like they were gonna have to go with plan B then.

"Okay, well, then, how about this_—_I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with us, I'll blow your brains out."

Chuck looked at him, timidly. "I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."

Dean lowered his voice. "Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

"No you wouldn't..." Chuck said in disbelief.

Ava let out a huff. "Chuck, please! This is Sam we're talking about! Dean's brother, not to mention he's like my older brother too." She admitted sadly. "We...I...can't loose him." She couldn't afford to loose her family...she just couldn't.

Chuck took a look at her distressed face, and sighed.

"Alright...okay then let's go."

Dean patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Chuck. Now let's go stop this evil bitch."

* * *

They all got into the Impala and drove back to the motel. Ava sat in the passenger seat, while Chuck took the seat in the back_—_the prophet was beyond scared but he tried his hardest to hide it. When they finally made it to their destination, the three of them got out and ran towards the room. Dean didn't unlock the door, he full on kicked it as trio ran inside, just in time to see the predicament Sam was in with Lilith.

Dean had Ava behind him, while Chuck ran forward, shaking quite a bit.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" He yelled, trembling.

Lilith moved away from Sam and stared at Chuck with a scowl. "You got to be kidding me."

The room then suddenly started to shake, with the walls and windows rattling. Upon seeing this Dean let out a grin. "This is no joke. See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder." A bright light began to shine through the room. "You've got about ten seconds before this room is full on wrath and you're a piece of charcoal." Dean smiled smugly at her. "You sure you want to tangle with that?"

The ceiling tiles started to fall and the rattling intensified. Lilith looked around the room eyeing each of them with a glare, before escaping from her meat suit. And as soon as she left the room, the rattling, shaking, and the bright light went away.

Everyone was breathing heavily, with wide eyes. Ava looked around the room, seeing the damages the room had gotten due to the harsh movements. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"So..." She said breaking the silence. "That was an archangel, huh?"

"Guess so." Dean muttered, as he to looked around the room.

"Well, then..." She drawled on, not knowing what else to say but kept thinking about what Anna had told her.

_"Other angels want to meet you, especially the archangels!"_

Ava kept wondering why though? What made her stand out from everyone else? Was it because of her pure soul? She guessed she'll never know until she meets them. Of course she could always ask Cas...but she had a feeling that even he didn't know. She didn't know why she thought that...she supposed it was a hunch.

"Uh, Ava, what are you wearing?"

Sam's voice brought her attention back. She crinkled her eyebrows wondering to what he was referring to, when suddenly she remembered about the stupid dress she was still wearing.

She glanced down to look at the dress before moving her gaze onto Sam's. He had a expression that was a mixture between bewilderment and amusement. Ava threw her arms out, and and ran over to hug him.

"Don't even ask Sammy, just don't ask." She let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, Sammy, thank God you're okay."

Sam eagerly returned the hug. "I'm okay, Ava. I'm alright."

* * *

So after checking out of the motel, and finally changing out of that ridiculous dress, they drove Chuck back home. The hunters once again thanked him for his help and made sure to give him their number_—_in case something were to come up_. _The trio were now on the highway with Dean driving, Sam in the front seat, and Ava in the back seat_—_like usual_. _Sam was explaining to the both of them how before they arrived to the motel, how Lilith offered him a deal.

"So, a deal, huh?" Dean repeated what his brother had just informed him.

Sam sighed. "That's what she said."

"To call_—_the whole thing off_—_angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" Dean questioned.

Sam set his jaw straight. "That was the gist of it."

"Huh?" Dean muttered.

"What?" Ava asked him.

Dean heard her but glanced towards Sam. "You didn't think once about taking it?" He asked suspiciously.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "You kidding me?" He paused for a few moments, staring harshly at Dean. "You spent all day trying to take me off the Lilith track."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying..."

Sam shifted in his seat. "She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Guess, your right on that one." Ava said quietly.

"Anyways, that's not the point." Sam said lowly.

Dean glanced at his brother, again. "What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared." Sam informed them. "I could see it. Lilith is running."

"That doesn't make any sense, what would she be running from?" Ava asked leaning closer to their seats.

"Don't know." Sam admitted but held a stern voice. "But she was telling the truth abut one thing."

"Which is?" Dean asked.

Sam clenched his jaw. "She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."

The car was filled with dead silence after that, leaving Dean and Ava with lots of thoughts going on in their heads. Ava slumped against the back seat, letting the words Sam just said thinking about how brooding that statement sounded.

Dean couldn't stand the silence, so he did the one thing that would take it away_—_his music. He put on Zeppelin hoping that would end the tension in the car and it did...for a while anyway.

* * *

_Another chapter up so soon? I know :D I just felt like writing today and decided to update this story *Hehehe* I gotta say I loved writing this chapter it was quite funny. I mean we had Chuck in this chapter haahaha. We got to read about how much Ava hates to shop and her dislike for dresses too :) Not to mention we got more Castiel/Ava scenes and the fact that their both starting to feel towards each other! *Squeals* And also how Chuck wrote about them being together! __*Blushes* __They make me so giddy *Tehehe* Btw if your wondering which song I imagine to be playing when Ava is shopping it's, Turn it off by Phantogram. I recommend you listen to the song when reading that scene. (: __Anyways don't forget to R&amp;R! :D Till next time my lovely readers!_

_P.S. I started a sort of prequel to this story its called, **The Younger Years **and it's basically going to be one shots of Ava's childhood with Bobby and the Winchester, though it will include a few episodes between season 1-3 as well. If you guys have any requests for one shots or ideas, please don't be shy to tell me :) The first chapter is up so go check it out. :)_


	14. Chapter 14: First crush and stargazing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**I also do not own any of the songs used in this chapter!**_

* * *

_"Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven, Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-not of the angels." ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

_Chapter 14: First crush and stargazing_

After the whole Chuck Shurley fiasco with the supernatural books and Lilith, Ava finally returned home back to Bobby's. The boys after dropping her off, once again took off, hitting the road to take on their next case. She was relieved to be back home. After everything that had happened in the last case, all she wanted was to take a day off with her dad. Of course, she knew that being a hunter meant you never _really_ got a day off. But towards their luck today happen to be one of those rare days. Which was probably the reason why she woke up extra early today to make breakfast for Bobby and herself. Ava just wanted to make pancakes to take him by surprise.

So now here she was in the kitchen trying to make pancakes, without causing a mess. That action proved to be harder than she thought though. As the counters and stoves were covered in pancake batter. She even had some on her clothes and hair_―_making her question how in the world that happened_. _But she simply shrugged her shoulders, and continued making the pancakes. It was small moments like these that she wished Rumsfeld was still around. He would have licked up all of the spilled batter up along with batter that was on her hair and face. Which would have probably made her laugh with joy. She let a small nostalgic smile appear on her face for a few seconds... she sure missed that dog a lot.

Ava put the finished pancakes onto a plate and turned back to the pan to flip the other pancakes that were almost ready to be eaten. A warm, buttery, and sweet smell flowed through the air as the last batch of pancakes were served. She put butter on them and watched as it left a thick yellow trail behind it. Next she went to the fridge and pulled out maple syrup_―_that was Bobby's and hers favorite type of syrup.

She licked her lips and smiled.

The pancakes definitely came out good. She couldn't wait to try them, _but_ she had to wait till Bobby woke up. After all the breakfast was for the two of them. She got two plates and served the pancakes onto both and put them on the table.

Okay...now what should she do?

She could always clean up the mess she made...

Ava sighed, knowing that was probably the best option. After all Bobby and her don't like having a dirty kitchen_―_despite what their may house look like sometimes with the clutter around, they did like to keep things to a minimal clean level_._ They're not barbarians_. _Yesssh. Besides, her dad had a very distinct way of having everything organized. She didn't dare move anything on his desk because she didn't want to mess up the system he had going on. Besides it didn't matter if the desk was messy to her because it worked just fine for her dad. And that's all that really mattered anyways.

Moving around in the kitchen she grabbed a rag from the counter and started to clean away the left over batter. Wow, there sure was a lot. Okay, so maybe she was a messy pancake maker...but at least the pancakes came out good! Though if they'd came out burned, she really wouldn't have been surprised. She has been known to burn or ruin a few meals here and there. Well mostly just when she's baking. Pastry making was not her thing. That one time when she was twelve and almost burned down the kitchen because she was trying to make cookies for Bobby, proved that.

Ava chuckled at the memory and continued to clean. But something was missing...

That's right music!

She needed music in order to clean. Music always made everything fun right? Walking to the one of the cabinets she pulled the radio they had in there and turned it on to find a good station. She kept changing stations until she heard a song she remembered well. It was the song, _"Come and get your love" by Redbone_. Smiling she turned the volume up on high and proceed to clean with a little dance in her movements.

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah..._  
_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_  
_And-a ooh-ohh_  
_Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_  
_Come on and find it_  
_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_  
_And you look so divine_

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_

The brunette was so into her dancing that she didn't notice Bobby standing by the doorway smiling at her antics. The hunter had woken up a few minutes ago, when he heard music coming from the kitchen. Not to mention he smelled pancakes...and that immediately got the hunter out of bed.

What he didn't expect was to come downstairs to find Ava dancing in her quirky movements while she sang along with the song. He had to say it was quite nice to see her in a happy mood. With everything that was going on_― _like the apocalypse in danger of happening and such, it was nice to have small moments like these, cause he never knew if they were gonna be able to have anymore of them.

Bobby let out a cough, causing Ava come to an abrupt stop. She whirled around and faced him with a sheepish smile, and that's when he noticed the pancake batter that was on her t-shirt and hair. He shook his head in amusement. How in the world did she manage to do that? That girl of his always did manage to do the impossible. Still, he found it quite enduring. She always did bring a smile onto his face_―_even in the morning, when he was known to be his grumpiest. She was probably one of the few people in the world that got through his grumpiness. Which was a rare quality to have. Not that many people could do that to him. She of course was one of those rare lucky individuals.

Ava turned off the radio before she gave him a single awkward hand wave with a smile. "Morning, dad!" She sounded chirpy, with that gleeful morning voice of hers. She had always been a morning person ever since she was little. He never understand why...but she just was. Perhaps Miranda or Collin had been morning people? That would explain why Ava always had that warm smile and bright brown eyes that welcomed each new day, with no slight hesitation.

"Morning, sweetie." Bobby said smiling, entering the kitchen. "Did you wake up extra early today just to make pancakes?" He asked her, as he took a seat in one of the chairs. He looked down at the plate she had served him and saw the warm fluffy pancakes.

"Yup!" Ava said in a sing song voice. "I wanted us to have a homemade breakfast today." She finished cleaning the counters quickly before she took a seat at the table with him. "So, I hope you like it." She smiled and gestured to his plate. "Bon appetit!"

"Thanks sweetie, but you know you didn't have to go on all that trouble to make breakfast, right?" Bobby stated.

Ava waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, nonsense. Besides it wasn't a lot of trouble."

"Oh really?" Bobby chuckled."Your hair and t-shirt say other wise."

"This?" Ava said, pointing to the batter that was all over her. "_Pshh_, you know this is nothing compared to the other times I've been in the kitchen."

"Well that is true." Bobby released another chuckle, before looking at her with a genuine expression. "You didn't have to...but I'm glad you did. Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, dad." Ava smiled, finally taking a bite out of her own pancakes. "Hmm, they come out good huh?" She said humming in exultation.

Bobby took a bite and his eyes widen. "These are actually delicious."

"Surprised I didn't burn them huh?" Ava quipped with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm also surprised the fire alarm didn't go off." Bobby wisecracked.

"Hahaha." Ava faked laughed. "Well sorry to disappoint you but the kitchen still remains in tact." She jested with a facetious tone.

"Yes, that I can see." Bobby grinned as he continued eating his pancakes. "Maybe today you just got lucky."

"_Or_ maybe I'm just getting better at cooking!" Ava said ardently, looking at all the pots and pans she used for making pancakes. "See I didn't use a lot of pans this time. Maybe I'm finally getting the hang of it."

There was silence in the room and both hunters looked at each other with serious faces. Well that was before Ava busted out laughing. She put her hand on her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"Alright maybe I did just get lucky." She controlled her laughter but kept her smile. "You gotta admit they're better than the ones I made last time."

"Now that I could fully agree on." Bobby said taking another bite of his pancakes. He swallowed it before he spoke again. "I'm pretty sure the batch you made last time was practically alive."

Ava scoffed. "Okay, well...I mean...hey, I tried, okay!" She said once she couldn't come up with anything to defend herself with.

Bobby felt a smile curve on his face. "I know, sweetie."

"But you like this batch...right?" Ava said with hopeful eyes. Wanting nothing more than to make her dad happy.

Bobby looked up and saw the expression Ava had on. He smiled faintly, thinking about how her smile reminded him of Karen. Even if Ava wasn't in anyway related to his late wife, he couldn't help but think about how much she had the same beautiful natural smile Karen use to have. He cleared his throat, making sure his voice was even. "Of course I do." He said, calming down Ava's nervous.

The brunette returned the smile. "Well, I'm glad you like them." She picked up her fork and munched on another piece of pancake.

The two continued to eat to their breakfast in peace and quiet. Well they tried to keep it quiet, but that was before started Ava cracking jokes. The laughter only got louder when Bobby tried telling his own sets of jokes. Which consisted of really bad, outdated, and corny ones. Ava had to hold onto her stomach to control herself, not to mention her snorting as well. Ever since the whole Chuck Shurley incident, she had been snorting more in her laughter. Which utterly annoyed her to the fullest. But she couldn't help herself when a few snorts escaped her laughter. Bobby was a skilled hunter but when it came to something as simple as telling jokes he really needed improvement in that area. Nevertheless, Ava gave him a encouraging pat on his shoulder, to let him know that she appreciated that he was trying. Because he was for her, and that meant a lot.

After the two of them finished eating, Bobby once again thanked Ava and told her that he would wash up the dishes. After all she did all the cooking, the least he could do was to clean up. She gave him a thankful smile before she went back upstairs to tidy up her room.

Once in her room she made her bed, picked up the clothes that were on the floor, and threw away any trash that was starting to pile up in her room as well. The last thing she wanted was for room to become a pigsty. She liked to keep her room clean. After all a persons room told a lot about themselves, so she of course wanted her room to have a on beat representation of herself.

After doing and making sure everything was okay, she caught her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She paused, taken back by the image in front of her and grimaced slightly. Okay...so maybe Bobby was right about the batter. It was all over her hair and t-shirt. She knew she was covered in it but she had no idea it was this messy. Well...in her defense this was the first time she's seen herself this morning so...she really couldn't blame herself.

She looked down and grabbed her locket. Luckily none of the batter had gotten on it, making her instantly relieved. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the locket_―_not to mention the only gift Castiel had given her. Perhaps she needed to be more cautious with it...yeah she really did.

Speaking of Castiel...

She wondered what the trench coat wearing angel was up to at this very moment...

Maybe he was with the boys? Or maybe he was in heaven? Where ever he was Ava couldn't hide the fact that she was missing him. She also couldn't stop thinking about the hug she had given him from the last time she had seen him. That out of the moment hug...

It was of course just a friendly hug. You know to just let him know she was thankful that he helped them out_―_once again. But the more she thought of the hug, the more she thought of how warm he felt...how safe and secure his arms felt holding her. How he was able to bring a sense of serenity to her. Which only made her want to hug him again...

_Wait?! What?!_

She shook her head. What was the matter with her! This was Castiel she was thinking about. An angel of the Lord. Not to mention her guardian angel! Why was she suddenly getting this weird giddy warm sensation when thinking about him? She's never gotten this feeling before. It was foreign and new...it scared and excited her at the same time. Which only confused her more, making her wonder how it was possible to feel that at the same time.

Ava let out an irritated huff of air, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Come on Ava, get it together." Once she pushed aside her thoughts_―_which were mainly about a certain blue eyed angel. She opened her drawer and picked out another t-shirt to change into.

Ava took off the stained t-shirt she was wearing and quickly changed and put on the Def Leppard t-shirt instead. She looked back at her bedroom mirror and smiled, but it fell a little when she saw the disaster, other wise known as her hair.

She pursed her smooth lips and thought for a second. Grabbing a rubber band from on top of her clothes drawer, she put her hair into a loose pony tail. In reality though, she probably should of just showered, but she knew that the day of was just beginning so showering would be pointless. Besides she'll just shower later_―_preferably at night.

Ava looked back to her reflection again and felt satisfied. She was now wearing her Def Leppard t-shirt, old grey skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of black converse. She liked her outfit. Although she knew that many wouldn't have approved her choice of clothing, since this wasn't a '_young lady_' outfit. In her mind though she didn't care, because this was who she was. She wasn't some dress wearing, skirt hopping girl_―_never was, not even when she was a kid.

Looking down towards her neck, she touched the heart shaped locket with gentleness. She released a shy smile and once again her thoughts wondered on to Castiel. This time though she quickly caught on and mentally scolded herself. (Which was weirder than she thought it would be.) She suppressed a blush from forming onto her cheeks and let go of the locket. She really needed to busy herself with something otherwise she would just continue to think about Castiel..._again _

Ava sighed and took a side glanced to her right. Her face instantly broke into a smile when she saw her crossbow leaning against her bed. Surely that would take her mind away from the angel. Well she hoped.

She quickly walked towards her crossbow and grabbed it. Making her way down the stairs, she didn't even go into the kitchen to tell Bobby where she was going. She simply called over her shoulder, "Going out to shoot for a while, be back later!" And with that she ran out of the door.

Bobby was left with a puzzled look as he saw the retreating figure of his daughter from the kitchen window. He saw how she was practically running towards the grassy filed with her crossbow in her hand.

"Huh? I wonder what's got her so antsy?"

Bobby shrugged, thinking that maybe it was just some girl problems or issues.

What he didn't know was the real reason as to why she was acting that way. That it had everything to do with a certain blue eyed, trench coat wearing angel.

* * *

Ava took a deep breath and let the arrow go, watching it as it hit the target right in the middle. She had been outside for about two hours now and no thoughts about a blue eyed angel had entered her mind...none what so ever. Well okay maybe a few...

_Damn it!_

Gosh why was she acting like this? Like some pathetic school girl whose crushing on her teacher. She wasn't a student anymore and she certainly didn't have a crush!

She sighed and flopped onto the grassy field with a frown. Disregarding her crossbow to the side of her, not wanting to shoot anymore. It wasn't helping anyways, so what was the point.

Ava felt angry, confused, and irritated. She had no idea how to handle these so called _feelings _she was having for the angel. Was it even a crush? It might not be and she was just exaggerating things.

In all her years of living she's never even had a boyfriend. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet! She was a complete imbecile when it came to boys and relationships because she was so inexperienced in that area. The only other boy outside her family she was comfortable to be around with was Noah who she met a few months ago, and that was only because they became friends on such short notice. So other than that how was she suppose to know when she was starting to like someone? Were these foreign feelings a sign that she starting to like Castiel romantically rather than in a platonic way? Ava really hoped that wasn't the case because that would mean her first crush would be on an angel who was her protector. How pathetic would that be? Liking someone who would never be able to return the feelings back. Only an idiot would let that happen. Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head hopelessly.

"I'm such an idiot."

_Damn these stupid feelings, and damn myself._

Scowling she got off her behind and stood back up. Grabbing her crossbow with a strong grip, she headed back towards the salvage yard to fix one of the many wrecked cars they had. She just needed to find something else to keep her mind off of..._him. _The person who shall not be named and she needed to find that new distraction _now_.

* * *

It was night time when Bobby heard the front door open and close. He looked up from the book he was currently reading, only to see his daughter whose face had smudges of grease. What caught his attention though was the fact that she had on a sulky expression. He immediately closed the book and focused on her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with complete concern, stopping her from going up the stairs.

Ava huffed and dropped her crossbow to the side. "Nothing dad. I just tried fixing some old car." She answered leaning against the living room wall, crossing her arms. "Didn't come out as I planned though." She mumbled dishearteningly.

"Really?" Bobby asked narrowing his eyes, not believing her at all. "Ava, I know you and some old car wouldn't make you this sullen. So, you wanna try answering me this time with the truth?"

Ava knew that Bobby could tell she was lying, but what else was she suppose to say? The truth? Oh yeah, like that would help out. She should just tell him, _"Hey dad, I'm fine. I'm just having some issues about whether or not I'm crushing on my guardian angel, but don't worry everything is just dandy! Wanna play some Uno now?" _She sighed, knowing how Bobby would take that news. He would have flipped the freak out. So she needed to come up with some excuse that would make him stop asking her questions. A light bulb went off her head, knowing exactly what she had to say.

Ava faked grimaced. "Like I said I tried fixing this car, but I suddenly got cramps." She hugged her mid section. "Like really bad cramps. So bad there making me really moody."

Just like that, Bobby's face became awkward and he shifted in his seat in discomfort.

"Oh, well um...there's Advil in the bathroom if you want to take some. But maybe it's best if you just go rest now."

"Well do, Pops." Ava said giving him a thumbs up, before climbing back up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, she let a sly smile appear on her face. She knew that would work. Bobby's discomfort towards womanly issues always was a great way to get out of unwanted conversations. Guess that was one of the many perks of being a girl. Well she still needed to find the other perks, but she was pretty sure they were out there_―_somewhere.

Once in her bedroom, Ava made sure to close her door before jumping onto her bed. She landed on her back and luckily her fluffy pillows broke the fall. Closing her brown eyes she released another shaky sigh.

Gosh, she needed to get a hold of herself. This insane idea that she might actually be crushing on Castiel was indeed _insane! _There was no way, absolutely no way that was possible. She didn't do crushes. Never has and never will. The only logical reason she could come with to explain why she feeling this way, was because Castiel was the only other male she actually talked to other than Bobby, Dean, and Sam. So of course she would be quite attached to him, since he was getting close to all of them. Especially with her.

So yeah, Ava concluded. That's the _real_ reason, as to why she felt that way.

Still, she needed to find another distraction...

Looking down at the floor she saw her blue backpack. (It just had to be blue, didn't it?) Ignoring that little statement in her mind, she reached out and pulled the backup back onto her bed. That's when she remembered she had her laptop that Sam had given to her on her fourteenth birthday. Even though it was four years old the laptop still work pretty well. Ava took it out but as she did so a piece of paper came out.

_Huh? _Forgetting about the laptop_, _she narrowed her eyes wondering what it was. She grabbed and unfolded the paper and that's when she remembered what the paper was about. It was the college pamphlet Noah had given to her when she did the case with the boys a few months ago. Noah gave it to her right before she left. In all honesty, Ava had forgotten about the pamphlet, since everything in her life was going stir crazy. You know with the whole demons, angels, and the start of the Apocalypse. That could make someone forget something as college so easily.

But since right now everything was calm, she figured this would be a good time to finally read the pamphlet.

So that's what she did. Not to mention it helped her mind get away from thinking about, _he who shall not be named. _But it also took away the craziness that is her life, and that felt nice.

The pamphlet was actually very interesting. It had several colleges listed on there along with the requirements. And much to her surprise, she actually had all the requirements needed to apply. But there was one college that stood out from the rest and that was the University of Denver. It was circled and right next to it was a short message, written in black pen.

**_Hey Ava, so I know you told me that the whole "college" thing doesn't interest you what so ever, but I'm hoping that by giving you this pamphlet it'll help you change your mind. __You're a smart girl Ava and you should expand further into your knowledge. I know for sure you'll do great. So I hope you do end up deciding to go. By the way, if you ever do come back and are in the area, (which I'm hoping for) you know where to find me. After all you still owe me that archery lesson Singer. :)_**

_**Sincerely****, Noah Johnson. **_

_**P.S. I circled the university I'm planning to go to. In case a certain brunette is interested in going as well. I mean you never know right? **_

Ava released a small smile after finishing reading that short heart felt message. That Noah sure was a persistent fellow. She remembered throughout her stay at that high school, how he kept telling her how she was capable of going to college. How she was smart enough to get scholarships to pay for her tuition. He was sweet and treated her like an actual friend. Which she appreciated_―_a lot. But even with all those encouraging words, she knew she couldn't just drop everything and go to college. She wouldn't abandoned her family just like that. She wasn't selfish enough to do that.

Of course if she told Bobby that she wanted to go to college, the old hunter wouldn't object at all. She had a feeling that he would actually approve of that idea, since he always did tell her he would respect any choice of lifestyle she wanted. Whether she wanted to hunt or leave to have a normal life was all up to her. But Ava knew that deep down that no matter what she would never be considered _"normal."_ Didn't matter how much she tried, she just wouldn't. That was the sad but honest truth.

She guessed that was why she liked the small moments of normality she had with Noah when she was at the high school. Ava smiled, thinking about her novel loving friend. She really did miss Noah. Glancing at the pamphlet one last time she smiled briefly, before she tucked it away deep inside in one of her drawers. Perhaps maybe one day she'll be able to see him, but as of right now she needed to focus on the present. Like on herself and about how much really needed to shower. She smelled really bad, but that's what happens when you spend all day shooting your crossbow and fixing an old rusty car under the blazing hot sun. Not to mention she still had the pancake batter from the morning breakfast stuck in her hair along with grease stains smudged on her face too. Ava chuckled dryly. She sure knew how to act like a lady, didn't she?

Ava got into the shower, enjoying how the warm water felt against her skin. She made sure to wash off the batter from her hair and to get rid of the sweat and grease as well. Her locket remained around her neck, since she didn't want to take it off. Luckily for her though the water didn't damage the locket at all.

After she was done with her shower she changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a purple over sized sweatshirt and grey checkered pajama pants. They were baggy but comfortable and that's all that mattered to her. She went downstairs to tell her dad goodnight and once again he asked her if she was alright. Ava responded by saying that the cramps were slowly going away, which instantly made Bobby stop asking her questions. That caused Ava to laugh until she made it back to her bedroom. She really did like messing around with her dad at times. It was just to much of a fun opportunity to pass up on.

Going back to her room she stopped real quick and glanced at her mirror. This time, she was clean and she still had her hair wet from the shower_―_batter free of course. Running her hands through her hair, she let out a sigh. One of the many reasons why she kept her hair long was because it reminded her of her mother. In the picture she had her mother had long wavy hair and she had the same exact kind as well. But as it kept growing longer she wanted nothing more than to just cut it shorter. Hopefully one day she'll get the courage to actually do that, but for now she had to manage with her long hair. She grabbed her brush from her counter and began to brush her hair, taking away any of the tangles she had. After she was done with that she made her way towards her window seat and looked out to gaze at the stars. This was an act she had been doing since she was a little girl. There was just something peaceful about the sky, especially at night. She liked this scenery almost as much as she liked staring at the oceans waves. They just brought her a sense of comfort she always yearned for. She remembered how when she was a little girl she would try to count all the stars. Of course that was an impossible and foolish task to do, but she was just seven years old. At that age she thought she was able to do whatever she wanted. She looked further into the night sky as nostalgia started to set in her mind. She suddenly got up real quick and went to her drawer to take out her iPod and earphones and made her way back to her window seat. She needed music to enjoy this moment. Putting on her earphones she scrolled down her music list until she landed onto a song she thought would fit in this moment perfectly. Ava smiled once she heard the intro to the song _"Heroes" by David Bowie_ start to play.

She was so into the song that she almost did feel her locket start to warm up, but the bright light coming from it made her press pause to the song. She took off her earphones and sat of straighter knowing that _he_ was here.

Not even ten seconds later, she heard the sounds of wings fluttering next to her, causing her to look towards where she knew the angel would be at.

She slowly turned her head and sure enough there was the angel that she hadn't been able to stopping thinking about all day.

"Castiel..." Ava whispered, feeling happy and nervous that he was here with her. She quickly tried fixing her wet hair but stopped herself. What was she doing? Why did it matter with how she looked? It's not like she's trying to impress him or anything...

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked, managing to control her nervousness to a minimum.

Castiel tilted his head before speaking. "I've come to make sure you are all right. I would have thought you were going to be with the Winchesters, but I'm actually quite surprised you're not." Was that relief Ava heard in his voice?

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait a minute...now why would you think that?" Her eyes widen. "Are Dean and Sam okay?"

"Yes they are fine." Castiel responded, but he saw that she was still waiting for him to answer her other question. " I thought that because you're practically always following them around." He replied back bluntly.

"Well, I'm glad they're_―_ wait excuse me?" Ava paused and looked at him when she heard him say his last statement. "No I'm not." She retorted back. "Besides, I can handle being on my own."

"But you're not alone. Bobby is here with you."

"Must you always be so observant?" Ava mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

Castiel had a mild perplexed look. "Yes I must. It's part of my job to protect you." He said with a serious tone.

"That was a rhetorical question Cas of course I know you have to be observant." Ava said a smile forming on her lips. She couldn't help it, the darn angel was sometimes so clueless it was adorable.

Castiel crinkled his eyebrows. "Uh, right, of course."

Ava laughed at the way he looked so awkward, but stopped before he could hear her. She went back to looking at the stars not wanting to stare at the angel's beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel though did hear her and once again felt proud that he able to make her laugh that musical sound again. His eyes shifted to where she was sitting and landed onto a strange looking device. "What is that?" He asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Ava '_Hmmmed_' before averting her gaze back onto Castiel. She followed where his eyes were focused on and she realized he was staring at her iPod with such a studious gaze. Had the angel never seen or heard of an iPod? Ava mentally face palmed herself. Of course he probably hadn't. She picked it up along with her earphones and showed it to him. "It's an iPod." She said but paused when she saw the puzzled look Castiel had on. She smiled, knowing she was going have to explain further. "It's a portable electronic device that allows people to listen to music on the go." She handed him a earphone. "Here, put it on."

"Put it on?" Castiel asked confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

Ava stifled another laugh. "In your ear silly, like this." She put one of the earphones in her ear, showing him how to do it. "Here, you can use the other one."

Castiel saw the way she was waiting for him to take the strange looking ear thing. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up towards Ava and he saw the smile that was on her face. He knew that if didn't take the strange object then she would loose her smile and that something he didn't want to happen. So he slowly and willingly took it in his hand.

"You're gonna have to sit down next to me though." Ava said shyly patting the window seat.

Castiel walked over and sat next to her, relishing the feeling of how her warm soul felt being so close to his grace. He moved closer to her and saw the way she stiffened, along with the way her cheeks became more pink. There it was again...why were they doing that?

"Your cheeks are a different color again. Why is that?" He asked abruptly.

"No there not." Ava scoffed, trying to laugh it off but Castiel knew this laugh was forced.

"Yes they are." He replied back to her and before she knew it he cupped one of her cheeks with his hand. "Hmm, you're warm here as well, but as far as I can tell you're not ill." He kept his hold on her cheek enjoying the softness of her skin.

Ava froze with her wide eyes. He was touching her...her guardian angel was touching her cheek...

She felt like swooning!

_No!_

She couldn't feel this way. Not towards him.

She refused.

Ava pulled away from his touch. "I_―_um_―_like I mentioned before I don't do well with people being so close to me like this..."

"Like what?" Castiel questioned slightly leaning forward without knowing.

"Like this!" Ava yelled out causing the angel to stagger back.

"My apologies." Castiel said strained, eyes shifting to the floor. He scooted further away from her.

Ava started to feel bad that she yelled at him. "Look..." She said starting to form an apology. "I'm sorry...it's just I like my space, alright?" She saw his downcast eyes and how he was moving away from her. She felt her stomach tighten. "Hey, you don't have to move so far away, okay? Just leave me enough room to breathe." She jested and added another smile, to smooth things over. "Unless you want me to lose air..."

Castiel eyes widen when hearing this. "Of course not. I would never_―_"

Ava lifted her hand and laughed. "Relax Cas, that was a joke."

Castiel nodded his head stiffly. "I knew that."

"I'm sure you did." Ava said, amused by his awkwardness.

Castiel felt a smile form on his face. She really did look graceful when she smiled like that, it heighten up her natural beautiful features. But then again to him she always looked that way. With such gracefulness and elegance too.

"So...you want to try this again?" Ava asked holding out the earphones.

Castiel gladly took it, giving her enough space. He followed what she did and he put the earphone inside his vessel's ear. It felt odd but strangely comfortable as well.

Ava held onto the iPod and smiled, "Alright, I'm going to play a song so don't be surprised when you hear noise start to play okay?" He merely nodded as she put the iPod on shuffle, randomly picking a song.

The song, _Can't take my eyes off of you by Frankie Valli, _started to play and Ava wanted nothing more than to evaporate into thin air. Why, out of all the songs on her iPod did this song have to play? She should have never downloaded that song in the first place. Why did she anyways? Oh yeah! Because apparently she's a hopeless romantic! She seriously wanted to smack herself silly right now.

"Sorry...I'll choose a different song." Ava muttered in embarrassment. She went to change the song but Castiel gently stopped her by grabbing onto her hand.

He made sure to give her enough room, but still held onto her hand. "No, I find this song quite...mellifluous to listen to." Castiel gazed back up towards her brown eyes. "Is what this man singing the truth?" He asked and Ava had to hold in the _'Awww' _she wanted to say out loud because right now Castiel looked like more like a bewildered human rather than a fierce angel warrior.

"Yeah, I really think so." Ava replied back sincerely.

Castiel didn't say anything in return but kept staring into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

Ava bit her bottom lip ending the song abruptly. "So...yeah that's it." She rolled up her earphones around her iPod and set it to the side. Castiel kept his gaze on her while she tried everything to avoid his piercing stare.

She looked back out the window towards the stars again.

Castiel followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes. He wondered what she found so fascinating about the night sky. All he saw was the never ending stars. Was that really what she found so intriguing?

Her blissful expression proved that to be right. The way the moonlight hit her, really made her stand out. But then again she always stood out from the other humans he had met in all his existence.

He cleared his throat gruffly bringing her attention back onto him.

"I don't seem to understand. What is it that seems so appealing to stare at?"

Ava's gaze lingered on the stars for a few seconds before fully looking back to Castiel. Letting out a thoughtful smile she sighed, almost dream like.

"I guess it's because of the vast, infinite beauty, that leaves one to dream and reflect." She paused and her eyes lit up like a candle. "That such cathedral beauteous of lights can take away the darkness."

There was silence in the room and Castiel remained staring at her in complete awe.

Ava shook her head, ending the moment they were having. "Oh wow, I totally just sounded like a hallmark card right now." She laughed humorlessly.

Castiel frowned. "Hallmark card?"

Once again Ava found herself laughing by the angel's baffled expression. "Never mind Cas."

Castiel remained puzzled but nodded his head anyways.

That's when Ava noticed his stiff posture. "Hey don't you ever get tired of being so..." She drawled on in absurdity, trying to find the right word. "_Set_. I mean, it looks like your frozen in the same position all the time."

"Well I have no need to be unset." Castiel replied back to her meekly.

"But have you ever tried?" Ava asked bringing her feet up, sitting in a Indian style position.

"Umm, no." Castiel answered her.

"That's what I thought." Ava said slightly grinning. "Okay, just do what I do." She rolled her shoulders relaxing them and slouched a little forward.

Castiel copied her movements diligently. "Like this?"

Ava gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah but there's still something missing..._Ahh!_" She snapped her fingers and carefully reached forward asking him if that was okay. He of course said yes and let her continue on with her mission. She ruffled his hair slightly until it was the right amount of tousled. After she finished doing that, she leaned back and looked at him.

"There now you look more relaxed." Ava said with a humble voice.

"Does this satisfy you?" Castiel asked innocently but to her it sounded like the complete opposite.

"Satisfy?" Ava blushed (again.) "I just think you look less serious that's all..." She let her eyes go to the ground, embarrassed to look at him. "It's a good look on you." She admitted shyly.

Castiel blinked several times, taking in her compliment. "Thank you." He supposed that he needed to return the compliment back as well. "You look good too." He meant to say it with reassurance but it sounded more like a question.

Ava shook her head. "Thanks Cas, but I know I don't."

Castiel frowned at this. Did she really think that? A sudden unfamiliar emotion went through him, making his face become profound. "Well you're wrong." He said with a firm voice. His eyes locked with hers, and she swore it felt as if he were staring right into her soul. "You, Ava Faye are beyond good you're..." He took a deep breath and lowered his voice with gentleness. "Remarkable."

Ava became slack jawed and was left with puzzling thoughts. She just couldn't figure him out. One second he was this bewildered angel who was learning something simple as using an iPod and the next he was back to being an earnest angel. Except now he was now giving her compliments? What's that about?

Ava's face grew pensive. "Cas, I_―_"

The angel suddenly looked to the top of the ceiling and frowned as his eyebrows formed together in concentration. "I must go now." He stood up from the window seat and gave her a genuine expression. "Remember what I said Ava." He walked towards the middle of the bedroom and glanced at her quickly, letting out a low whisper. "Thank you."

Ava was about to ask him what he was thankful for, but before she could the angel vanished right in front of her eyes.

She rubbed her forehead sensing a headache. Why did he always do this to her? Leave right before she could ask him anything. Was he trying to confuse her more than she already was? She looked back towards the stars and closed her eyes as Castiel's words remained in her head. The more she kept thinking about him the more she felt her stomach do weird flips. Well she knew _whatever_ she was feeling towards him was not about to just go away that easy. In fact she thought the opposite_―_her feelings towards him were increasing.

She let out a huff of air.

_First crushes sure sucked butt. _

* * *

_Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter! As you can tell this chapter was all original based :) I wanted Ava to have more scenes with Bobby and lets not forget with Castiel as well ;) ohhhh that scene with them watching the stars together just had me seeing beautiful colors ^-^ Those two I swear! And let's not forget that Ava is crushing hard on our trench coat wearing angel (no matter how hard shes trying to deny it.) Also Noah was mentioned in this chapter as well :) But remember he isn't going to make an actual appearance again for a while. Btw the next chapter will be The Rapture episode, and you know what that means...things are about to go down! Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? R&amp;R please!_

_P.S. What do you think about Ava going to college? There's a reason I'm having her think about going. Which will make more sense once we move onto season 6. Btw the more we get into the seasons and story the more OCs I'm going to be introducing. I'll add the list of names I've come up with so far below :) _

_*Spoliers?* I don't know? Depends on how you see them. _

_Noah Johnson__―__Played by Logan Lerman._ _(Which we have already met. Something new though...he may also now be a potential love interest for Ava later on...or maybe not who knows? *Tehehe* I'm evil aren't I?)_

_Katherine Williams__―Played by Dianna Agron._ (_She won't be in the story until season 6. All I can say about her character though so far is that her and Ava will become a mischievous duo together ^_^ Can't wait to write their scenes.)_

_Violet Olsen__―Played by Katharine McPhee. (I don't really want to say that much about her character other than the fact that she will play a crucial role in Ava's life. I'm still deciding whether to bring her into season 5 or 6, but I'll let you guys know.)_

_Miranda and Collin Faye__―Played by Odette Yustman and Sam Claflin. (I've already mentioned her parents before and you will learn more about their story later on in season 5.) _

_So once again these are the names I have so far for my OCs. Granted I might add more :) I hope you guys stick around with the story because it will get better! :D _

_P.S.S. I've recently made Tumblr account for this story. _

_ava-marie-faye_

_If you have a Tumblr follow me because I will post stuff on there such as images and spoilers ;)_

_Also check out my other story, The Younger Years. It's basically a sort of prequel to this story, focusing more on Ava's child with Bobby and the Winchesters. :) _

_Anyways, thanks again for those who have reviewed, you guys are awesome! Until next time my lovely readers. Have a good day or good night! XOXOXO. _


	15. Chapter 15: The Rapture

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"To hurt is as human as to breathe." ― J.K Rowling_

_Chapter 15: The Rapture_

**A couple of days later**

It was night time now and Ava was still stunned with the news Bobby had given her earlier today. It was jaw-dropping, unexpected, and most of all shocking. She never would have thought that Dean and Sam had a younger brother out there that they had no idea existed. That possibility never even crossed her mind. She knew John was many things, but was he really a man that would keep something big as this from his own sons? It was down right appalling. What was worse though was the fact that the real brother_―_whose name she found out was Adam, had actually died a while ago. So Dean and Sam had been spending their time with an impostor. Or should she say a ghoul. So the boys never even knew their real brother. Which was the real real heartbreaking news...

Poor Dean and Sam had actually thought they were reuniting with a lost relative, only to be broken with the terrible news that their real brother was actually dead. They never got the chance to get a glimpse of who the real Adam was. From what Ava was told though he was around her age, or maybe a year older. The young huntress couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that she could have had a chance to know him as well.

It made her wonder if Adam was more like Dean or Sam. Perhaps he was a mixture of both? She sighed and laid on her bed pulling the covers up. She closed her eyes trying to make the sad thoughts go away. There was no point in dwelling on this...she never even met him...but still she hoped that he was in a better place. She also hoped that Dean and Sam we're okay. They didn't need to suffer...not with everything they have been through.

Because losing a family member...well that's never exactly easy.

It also made Ava wonder how she would react if all of a sudden a long lost relative were to suddenly appear. Would she accept them with open arms? Reject them? But that thought made roll her eyes since it wasn't even a possibility. As far as she knows she had no other family members that are alive. Her mother only had her uncle who died in a car crash and her father...well actually now that she thought about it Bobby did tell her that Collin never really was one to talk about his side of the family. But that must have been because he was probably the only left of the Faye bloodline. She knew from what Bobby told her that Collin always tried to avoid the subject of family as much as possible in conversations. The older hunter also did mention to her that they only person her father talked to about that touchy subject was with her mother Miranda. Which only made Ava question more about what was so secretive about his family...what if she did have other relatives out there? No...she shook her head. It wasn't possible...because lets say that she did. Where are they now? If there alive why didn't they take her in when she was left an orphan? They surely would have taken her in right? At least tried to make some sort of contact with her ages ago...wouldn't they? What sort of family member wouldn't want anything to do with their own family? Their own flesh and blood? Unless they didn't know she existed...like how Dean and Sam didn't know about Adam until it was too late...

_No!_

This was ridiculous. She rationalized that she didn't have any family members that were alive. It was just this whole Adam thing that was giving her false illusions about family and stuff...

She just couldn't think that way because it would only bring her pain. She had to keep telling herself that she didn't have any blood relatives that were alive and that the only family she had and needed was Bobby, Dean, and Sam.

_They were her family..._

With that last final thought she let sleep consume her...taking away the heartache she had just caused herself.

* * *

You know what's the best part about dreaming? The fact that the sadness you feel when you're awake goes away...well for a while anyways. Which was exactly what Ava needed right now. For the sadness to go away. It wasn't really that hard since she was once again dreaming the same dream as always.

Ava couldn't help but smile in content, as she was taking in the amazing view of the oceans waves right in front of her. She felt the sun hitting her right in the face, shoulders, and back. The feeling the sun was giving delivered comfort. The waves were hitting the shore making the water come up to where she was sitting. Hitting the front of her toes slightly. She dug her feet into the sand and she continued to smile enjoying the peaceful scenery. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was out shining in its glory and the sky was as blue as the water. She was indeed in paradise right now. The breeze was whipping her hair back away from her neck, as she took in the smell of the ocean. She momentarily forgot that this was a dream and thought this was actually real. A sudden warmness coming from her neck made her open her eyes wider and she felt her stomach get butterflies...that only meant one thing.

"Ava..."

The brunette turned her head to the right and saw the one and only Castiel standing there next to her. Ava immediately got her feet out of the sand stood up abruptly facing the angel.

Ava couldn't but feel happy that Castiel was here with her. "Cas..." She smiled putting a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. "This is the second time you enter my dreams, you know?" She laughed lightly and felt her stomach flutter more when she saw the tint of his lips turn upwards. But just as soon as the smile came it disappeared as well. Ava's own smile faltered when she saw this action. "Cas?" Her voice was filled with confusion and concern. "Is everything alright? Or is there a reason you entered my dream?"

His blue eyes stared deeply into her brown doe eyes. "I need to inform you of something. I've already told Dean to pick you up and to take you with him."

Ava's body went stiff and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on? Why is Dean picking me up?" She took a deep breath trying to control her shaking voice before continuing. "What is it that you need to tell me, Cas?"

She was taken back when Castiel came closer and put a hand on her cheek. Ava felt her heartbeat pick up and felt the blood rush to her cheek as well already knowing it was probably burning hot pink right now. "Cas..." She said in barely above a whisper, slightly leaning into his touch. Ava was all about personal space...but with him she was starting not to mind so much. Especially with the moment they had a couple of nights ago when they were watching the stars together. She just couldn't help it anymore...he brought her comfort. Something she only felt with her family...but the comfort Cas brought was entirely different.

He caressed her cheek and his eyes became soft yet they were filled with urgency. "I was made aware of something...and I think you should know that_―_"

But before he could finish whatever he was going to say to her_―_he vanished.

Ava was left with her jaw slacked. She turned around trying to see if he was anywhere around her, but he wasn't. "Cas!" She yelled hoping he would come back. What did he need to say to her that was so important. "Cas!" She tried again, but there was no answer. Where did he go? "Cas―"

_"Ava!"_

Huh? Who was that?

_"Ava!"_

All of a sudden her dream world began to fade away and she felt a shake on her shoulder intense.

"Ava!"

This time she heard her name being called louder. Opening her eyes and she looked up and saw that it was Bobby who was saying her name and shaking her shoulder.

"What the...dad what's going on?" She grumbled, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. "What up with the wake up call?" Glancing over towards her clock she saw that it was... _two o'clock in the morning_?! _What the hell?_

"Dean called me a few minutes go saying he and Sam are on their way." He began explaining to her. "Come on, get up. From the way he was talking, it sounded urgent."

"What do you mean?" Ava said getting up from her bed wearing her pajamas. "Didn't he say what was happening? Or why he was coming over?"

Bobby shook his head. "All he said was that you need to get ready and that he's on his way."

Suddenly Ava remembered her dream...

Her eyes went wide. "Cas..." She whispered.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows. "What about Cas?"

"My dream...he came into my dream saying that Dean was coming to pick me up." Ava said moving around her room picking out clothes and putting them into her duffel bag. "That for some reason he needed to tell me something."

"Well what did he need to tell you?" Bobby questioned in complete curiosity.

Ava paused in her movements. "That's the thing dad, I don't know." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He vanished right before he could say anything to me...and now I'm worried." Had something bad happen to him? Was he injured? Killed? Oh God... Ava hoped...prayed that he was alright and most importantly that he was alive.

Bobby saw how worked up she was and knew immediately he needed to calm her down.

"Ava, relax and breathe. I'm sure everything is alright."

"You don't know that dad." She croaked out.

"Well what I do know is that you worrying like this isn't going to do you any good. So please for my sake take a deep breath and relax." Bobby told her and watched as she did exactly what he said.

"Feel better?" Bobby asked her carefully.

Ava nodded her head. "Yeah...I'm still worried though."

"At least you're breathing better." Bobby said looking at the bright side putting patting her shoulder. "Now come on get ready. Dean will be here in a few."

"Right." Ava said as Bobby left the room to give her privacy to change out of her pajamas. After packing and changing into jeans and a t-shirt Ava sat on her bed. She touched her locket lightly as she kept praying that Castiel was alright.

* * *

After picking up Ava, the three hunters were now walking through an old warehouse as they each carried flashlights.

The only sounds that could be heard were the dying lights and foot steps coming from the three of them.

Sam was the first one to speak, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "Dean you sure this is the place?" He asked, directing the question to his older brother since Castiel was the one to tell him where to go.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean answered hoarsely.

This time Sam let out an impatient sigh. "Well, where's Cas? What'd he say that was so important that we had to bring Ava along with us?"

"If I knew you think I would be here? Much less bring Ava along in the middle of the night?" Dean retorted back to him gruffly.

Sam turned his attention on Ava, who was walking next to him. "What about you, Ava? What did Cas say to you?"

"Just that he had something to tell me, but right before he could say anything...he vanished." Ava told him, remembering the urgency Castiel had in his voice.

They continued walking further into the ware house and gasped when they saw the wreckage that was in front of them.

Dean eyed the place warily. "What the hell?" He muttered beaming his flashlight across the room.

"Looks like a bomb went off." Sam commented as well, taking a look around the room.

"Yeah...a nuclear bomb more like it." Ava added, carefully watching where she was walking. There was broken metal and wires everywhere, not to mention glass too from the light bulbs that shattered. "What do you guys think happened in here?"

"There must of been some type of fight." Dean reasoned answering her question.

Ava was taken back by his response as was Sam. "Between who?" He asked his brother.

Dean was about to answer him when he noticed something on one of the walls. "Check it out." He said aging his flashlight towards the wall, allowing Sam and Ava to get a better look. "Does that look familiar to you guys?" He asked them.

Ava narrowed her eyes as she came to stand next to Dean. Staring at the wall she saw the strange symbol and realization set in. Of course she remembered! This was the same symbol Anna used when she drew out Uriel and Castiel away from them. Ava glanced back towards Dean. " Yeah, it does."

Sam came to Dean's otherside and nodded his head, shining his light on the symbol as well.

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield." Dean informed them.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "So what? Cas was fighting angels?" He said referring to what Dean said a few moments ago.

Ava's face scrunched up in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. I mean...right?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know."

Ava moved her flashlight towards her left and immediately gasped. Her heart jumped when she saw who was laying on the ground. "Oh my...guys!" She called the boys before taking off towards Castiel's direction.

She dropped to her knees and took in his appearance. He looked fine, but was unconscious. "Cas?" She said but got no response. "Cas?" She tried again, but got nothing and that's when she noticed her locket wasn't glowing.

Dread started to eat her up. Did that mean he was dead? _No! He can't be_! With a louder voice she took hold of his shoulders and yelled his name again. "Cas!"

That got her a reaction and immediately Castiel woke up. He was so startled that he pushed her away from him and with a loud thud she landed on her bottom.

Ava was surprised by this, but even more so when she saw how Castiel was looking at her in what seemed like shock and freight.

By now the boys had caught up with them and were now beside Ava. The huntress was still on the floor, having been pushed by Castiel, but was quickly helped up thanks to Sam. Now that she up on her feet again, the three hunters were now staring at Castiel, thinking right about the same thing. Which was...

_Why was he acting like this?_

"What's_―_what's going on?" Castiel asked, but Ava frowned noticing the difference in his voice. It was higher and not the serious gruff voice that she had grown to like.

"Just take it easy." Dean said carefully not wanting to frighten him more than he already was.

Sam noticed this as well and frowned. "Cas, are you okay?"

Castiel shook his head vigorously. "No_―_I'm not Castiel." His voice wavered and was still high. "It's me."

"What?" Ava questioned, her heart beating fast like a hummingbird. What did he mean by that?

"Who's me?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Jimmy." He answered them, a lot calmer now. "My name is Jimmy."

The three hunters were stunned into silence, especially Ava. Dean though managed to overcome it. He eyed the man claiming to be Jimmy warily. "Where the hell is Castiel?"

Jimmy shook his head and gave them a grim expression. "He's gone."

Ava felt her stomach turn and her throat go dry.

Gone? He was gone? Gone where? No he can't be gone...not without saying goodbye. Besides he needed to tell Dean and her something. So he wouldn't just leave like that...would he?

She made a move and grabbed her locket, but became disappointed when she realized it wasn't glowing blue. It wasn't even warm...and that's when the awful news began to settle in...he was gone.

* * *

A couple of hours later the hunters had brought Jimmy back to the motel where Dean and Sam were staying at. They made a quick stop at a fast food joint, since Jimmy said he was starving.

So now here they were watching Jimmy shove another burger into his mouth. Ava had lost count of how many burgers Jimmy had eaten after the third one, but he still kept eating them like there was no tomorrow.

Dean stared at him in complete disgust and awe. "You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina."

Jimmy simply gave a quick glance and shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked just as flabbergasted as Dean was.

Jimmy took another bite before swallowing the burger down with a large sip from his drink. "I don't know. Months."

Ava looked down at her untouched burger and slid down towards him. Jimmy looked at the burger and then at her. She quickly looked away from his eyes. "Looks like you can use it more than me." She mumbled still refusing to meet his eyes because she knew they weren't Castiel's.

Jimmy watched her for a few more seconds. "Thanks." He said before he proceeded to eat the burger.

After he was finished Sam spoke up. "What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale."

Jimmy once again shook his head. "All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh... I woke up and I was just, you know, like me again."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "So what? Cas ditched out of your meat suit?"

"I really don't know." Jimmy replied back to him, picking at his fries.

Finally muttering courage, Ava looked up and crossed her arms. "Well do you remember anything?"

Jimmy moved his gaze onto her and she went still when she saw his blue eyes. She had to keep telling herself that this man wasn't Castiel.

Jimmy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, bits and pieces." He told her and fell silent as he kept his gaze on her. Ava felt...sad. Where was Cas? Where was her guardian angel? Why did he leave? She slumped in her chair in an unladylike manner and sighed.

Jimmy noticed the state she was in and continued to talk. "I mean, having an angel inside you's like being chained to a comet." He said, and for some strange reason he just wanted to continue talking with her. He figured it was probably because Castiel was closest to her when he was possessing him. He should have known that feeling wouldn't go away that easy.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun." Dean commented sarcastically.

Jimmy gave him a pointed look. "Understatement."

Sam sighed. "Cas said he needed to tell us something." He stared at Jimmy with hopeful eyes. "Please tell me you remember that."

Jimmy shook his head, apologetically. "No, sorry."

Dean let out a irritated huff. "Come on, what do you know?"

Jimmy all of a sudden got a far away look. "My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. And I have a family."

Ava's heart ached when he said that. This man had a family...the man Castiel was possessing had a wife and kids...she felt her stomach drop.

Jimmy's eyes then widen. "My family...I have to see them. They have to know I'm okay."

Dean got up from his seat, his face guarded. "Just wait alright?" He gave Sam a look and moved his head towards the door, letting him know he wanted to talk to him outside. "Sam, a word."

Sam got up from his seat and so did Ava. Sam was already out of the room and so was Ava, but before she could get another step further she was stopped by Dean.

"Not you kiddo."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Dean made sure that Jimmy wasn't listening before focusing back onto Ava. "Because I need you to make sure he doesn't leave while Sam and I talk."

Ava opened her mouth to protest but Dean beat her to it.

"No butts kiddo." Dean interrupted her and shoved her gently back into the room, ruffling her hair as he did so. "We'll talk quick, I promise." He whispered to her before he closed the door.

Ava grumbled a few words under her breath, annoyed that he ruffled her hair and with the fact that she had stay in the room. She made her way back to her seat across Jimmy and settled in, keeping quiet and looking anywhere but at him. The room was filled with tension and awkwardness, and she wanted more than anything to be somewhere else than to be here.

"I'm sorry."

Ava blinked in confusion and looked up towards Jimmy. She was bewildered on why he was apologizing. What for?

Jimmy saw the puzzled face she had on and sighed. "I'm sorry for earlier. You know...when I pushed you. I shouldn't have done that to you."

Ava was taken back by the apology but nodded her head and managed to give him a smile. Granted it was small, but nonetheless it was still a smile. "It's okay...besides it wasn't your fault you were scared. I mean, I probably would have done the same thing or maybe even worse, like punch you." Ava said trying to make the conversation light.

Which apparently worked because Jimmy cracked a smile as well. "A girl like you punch? I doubt that would hurt."

Ava scoffed and grinned teasingly. "You'd be surprised."

Jimmy watched as she still had a smile on her face and that's when flashes of memories started to play in his mind. All of which mostly consisted of her...Ava. The young brunette.

Of her smiling, laughing, talking, sleeping, and the last one of her hugging him...no of her hugging Castiel. Cause that's what they were. Memories of her and Castiel when he was possessing his body.

He of course couldn't help but feel like an intruder. After all these were memories that were meant to stay between Castiel and Ava. Yet here he was viewing them for himself. It felt wrong...

But it made him wonder why the angel kept so many fond memories of just her. He knew that Castiel was her guardian and was meant to protect her, but how much did he really care for her? Did it go beyond just being her protector?

Ava noticed that Jimmy had gone quiet and turned only to see the thoughtful expression he had on. "Hey, Jimmy, you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Huh?" He glanced at her and his face relaxed. "Yeah, why?"

"Just looked like you were thinking to hard." Ava said and slumped in her chair again. She but her lip and fixed her eyes back onto Jimmy. "So..."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Ava asked again, sounding hopeful not caring how pathetic she looked. "I mean, like anything?"

Jimmy bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating whether he should tell her the truth of how all the memories Castiel had were of her...but he quickly decided not to. She was just a kid. She probably would freak out if she knew that her guardian angel had some sort of odd fascination with her.

"Sorry, Ava but no." He told her, feeling guilty.

"Nothing? Not even names...faces?" Ava drawled on and with a smaller voice she added. "Not even me?"

The guilt began eating him but he still shook his head. "No, it's all one giant blur."

"Oh..." Ava said frowning.

Jimmy couldn't help but feel bad that he made her feel that way. He leaned closer to the table. "So how do you know Dean and Sam?" He asked trying to make conversation since he really didn't know that much about them, much less of her. All he knew was that the two men were hunters, but was she? He didn't think so. She looked too innocent and young to be a hunter. She looked to be around seventeen or so.

"They're close family friends." Ava replied back to him playing absently with her fingers.

"So then they know your parents?" Jimmy asked, and then added with a concern face. "Do they know that you're here?" Surely her parents wouldn't approve of this.

Ava paused what she was doing and looked at him with an unreadable expression. "No they don't..." She paused and pursued her lips. "They're dead."

Jimmy was shocked by her answer and immediately began to feel even worse. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to_―_"

Ava waved her hand. "It's fine you're not the first person I've told this to before." She said trying to sound nonchalantly, but Jimmy could tell she was putting on a brave act.

"Still I'm sorry." Jimmy began expressing his sorrow. "A kid_―_"

"Kid?" Ava cut him off with a interjected tone. She stared at him hard. "I am not a kid. I'm eighteen and just as much as an adult as you are, got it?" She absolutely hated it when people called her a kid.

Jimmy was left with his mouth wide open from surprise. He never would have guessed that she would get that angry from just being called a kid. In his eyes she was, but perhaps he shouldn't call her that out loud again. "Right...sorry."

Ava sighed running a hand through her hair. "Look I'm sorry, it's just that with everything that's happened...it's a lot." After saying that Ava face palmed herself. Jimmy was once again taken back by her odd actions. She shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "I really shouldn't be complaining, I mean you're the one that's been through a lot." She looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Jimmy could hear the sincerity behind her voice and nodded his head. "It's alright." He smiled faintly. Yeah, she was odd...but in an adorable way. He guessed that's why Castiel found her so intriguing.

Ava rubbed her face and let out a yawn. "We've both have had a tiring night and I know you sure could use the sleep." She began saying but stopped when she saw him shaking his head.

"I can't sleep. I need to go to my family."

Ava began feeling bad for him. She knew that Dean and Sam were probably not going to let him go. She understood why though. It was for his safety and for his family's. Demons would probably want to interrogate Jimmy since he's an angels vessel. So if he went to his family he would only be putting them in risk.

Ava gave him a heartfelt look. "Jimmy, I don't think_―_" but before she could finish her sentence the boys came back in.

"Alright, so the verdicts in." Dean said his voice full of authority. "We can't let you go home."

Jimmy frowned deeply. "What? The hell you talking about, I can't go home?"

"There's a good chance you have a bulls-eye on your back." Dean told him.

Jimmy looked at him like he was crazy. "What? From who?"

Dean's mouth went flat. "Demons."

Jimmy scoffed. "Come on that's crazy. What do you they want from me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe." Dean tried to reason with him.

"I don't know anything!" Jimmy said exasperated, his voice going high again.

Dean kept his patience. "I know but_―_"

Jimmy interrupted though. "Look, I'm done okay?" Agitation could be heard in his voice. "With demons, angels. I just want to go home."

Dean sighed. "We understand that_―_" but he was cut off again.

"I don't think that you do understand!" Jimmy said vehemently. "I've been shot, stabbed, and healed. My body has been dragged all over the earth and by some miracle I'm out an I am done. I've given enough okay."

Sam spoke up this time, his voice firm. "Look all were saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us."

Jimmy was quiet and clenched his jaw. "How long?" He asked glancing at Sam.

"Well cross that bridge when we get there." Sam replied back to him unable to come up with a better answer.

Unsatisfied by his response, Jimmy made a beeline towards the door. Sam stopped him in time blocking the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?" He said peeved off that they weren't letting him leave.

"No you're not." Sam said sternly. "You're just going to put these people in danger."

"So, what? Now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy said scowling at Sam.

Sam clenched his jaw. "Harsh way to put it."

Jimmy looked around the room and his eyes landed on Ava, who was silently watching the scene in front of her. "Ava, come on please? Even you know this is wrong." He said trying at a last attempt to leave. Maybe if he got her on his side then she could convince them to let him go.

Ava gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Jimmy...but they're right. We can't let you leave."

Jimmy shook his head. "I can't believe this..."

"Just go to sleep. You'll be better in the morning. Dean suggested before going into the bathroom.

Ava moved to one of the beds and sat on the edge. Sam was on the other side of the room while Jimmy was now sitting in the chair she was sitting in before.

She noticed how crestfallen Jimmy looked and frowned. "We're not doing this to hurt you, Jimmy. This really is the only way to keep your family safe."

The only response she got from him was a sigh and a sullen expression.

Ava looked towards Sam and waited to see he if he would make a move on comforting the sad man but he wasn't even looking his way. Ava frowned...that was weird. Usually Sam was the one who would offer comfort to others but he wasn't even trying...

Guess it was up to her. Ava pondered...maybe talking would help. So she tried that. "Tell me about your family. You said you have a wife and daughter?"

Jimmy's face instantly brighten up. "My wife Amelia and my daughter Claire. They're the most important people in my life..." His voice went hollow. "If only I would have realized that sooner before...any of this happened." He said running a hand through his dark locks.

Ava grimaced...okay maybe talking about his family wasn't such a good idea. "Why don't you get some sleep." Ava said smoothly. "Like Dean said it'll be better in the morning."

"You really believe that?" Jimmy asked her.

No. "Yes." Ava answered him slowly.

Jimmy sighed as he up from his seat and walked over to the other bed. Ava watched as he got under the covers, not saying another word to her.

Sam came over and patted Ava's shoulder. "You need to sleep too Ava."

Ava waved him off. "I'm fine besides someone needs to keep watch on him."

"I'll keep watch don't worry." Sam reassured her.

Biting her lips she turned to look at him and frowned. "Sam, are you alright?" She asked seeing how pale he looked.

Sam guarded his face. "I'm fine Ava."

"You sure? Cause you don't look so well." Ava said getting a better look at him. "Maybe I should take the first watch while you sleep."

"I said I'm _fine_." Sam said his voice sounding hard and rigid before letting out a sigh. "Just get some rest."

Ava of course didn't believe him but decided not to push him. "Okay...I'm just going to get some air first. I'll be back in a few."

"Don't wonder off too far." She heard Sam say as she closed the door behind her.

Once outside Ava hugged her midsection, feeling the cold air hit her body. She ignored the feeling and instead stared up at the night sky, looking at all the stars that were glistening. She kept her voice low but firm."Cas...if you can hear me send me a sign...please." She paused and let out a slow breath. Her eyes filled with concern. "I'm really worried. I mean, I don't even know if you're okay or not...just please..." She closed her eyes and grabbed her locket. "Come back." After saying that she waited a for a few more minutes but nothing happened. Her locket was still cold and she still felt downcasted. With a heartfelt sigh she went back into the room, knowing if she stayed out longer the boys would come out looking for her.

* * *

Ava was sleeping when all of a sudden she felt a sudden shake on her shoulders. She groaned. This was the second time someone has woken her up in the middle of night. And by roughly shaking her shoulders might she add. She opened her eyes and sat up straight. "What's going on?" She asked suppressing an urge to yawn. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, come on get up we gotta go." Dean said getting her up from the bed.

"Woah. What's the rush?" Ava asked.

Dean stopped from his pacing and eyed Sam with a glare. "Mr. _Ginormous _here wasn't keeping a close eye on Jimmy, so thanks to him he managed to escape."

Ava looked at Sam in shock. "Are you serious? Sam!"

Sam huffed. "I know okay! I'm sorry alright?" He said trying to explain himself but Dean was to mad to hear him and Ava was busy packing everything in order to hit the road. He rubbed his head sensing a head ache. He really didn't mean to let his guard down...but he didn't want to be in the same room while he was drinking the demon blood. If Dean or Ava would have seen him...they would have freaked out. That's why he couldn't tell them the real truth of where he was last night when Jimmy escaped. They would have viewed him as a monster...and deep down no matter how much he ignored the craving for the blood...he just couldn't fight it anymore. Shaking his thoughts away he quickly followed his brother and Ava towards the Impala. Hopefully they would be able to find Jimmy in time before the demons did. Otherwise it would be all his fault. And God knows he didn't need that on his conscious.

* * *

It was early in the morning when the hunters were still on the road. Ava was in the back seat of the Impala, cheek pressed against the car window staring at everything they were driving by. Dean was dead quiet in the front seat as was Sam. Ava though could feel the tension between the two brothers. It wasn't hard to tell that Dean was still mad at Sam.

Ava backed away from the window and slumped against the car seat.

"Hey, guys." A voice out of nowhere appeared right next to her.

Ava jumped and shrieked at the same time Dean swerved the car and Sam let out a surprised noise. She turned in her seat coming face to face with Anna.

"Oh my_―_Anna!" Ava said still feeling her heart beat in her chest. "Not that I'm glad to see you, but please don't do that!"

"Sorry." Anna said giving her a small smile.

Dean once gaining control of his car again glanced at the review mirror. "You ever try calling ahead."

"I like the element of surprise." Anna commented evenly.

"Well you sure did surprise us." Ava said to her red headed friend. "So mission accomplished."

Anna offered her another smile before looking back towards Dean. "You let Jimmy get away?"

Dean scowled at Sam. "Talk to ginormous here."

Anna turned to look at Sam and frowned. "Sam...you seem...different."

Sam tried to laugh it off. "Me? I don't know. A haircut."

Anna didn't buy it though. "That's not what I'm talking about..." She moved her gaze back onto Dean. "So, what's Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

"Why? What's going on?" Ava questioned.

Anna sighed. "It's Cas. He got sent back home." She paused and corrected herself. "Well, more like dragged back."

Ava became more worried. "Dragged?" That wasn't good at all. "That's sounds terrible."

"It is." Anna answered with a meaningful expression. "It's a very bad thing to. Painfully, awfully bad. He must of seriously pissed someone off."

"Cas? Piss someone off?" Ava said in disbelief. "Who would of he made that angry?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know, but he had his issues to deal with."

"Issues?" Ava asked raising her eyebrows. "What kind of issues?"

Anna looked at her right in the eyes. "The struggling kind." Was all her angelic friend said to her.

"Listen, Cas had something to tell us." Dean said drawing Anna's attention back onto him. "Something real important."

"What?" Anna asked intrigued.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"Well does Jimmy know?" Anna urged on.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Anna said grimly. "Whatever it is, it's huge. You got to find out for sure."

That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam told her.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." Anna retorted back to him with a solemn look. "He's probably dead already."

* * *

It was once again night time when they arrived at Jimmy's house. It was located in a middle class neighborhood, with a front lawn, and it was two stories. So over all it looked like a normal house.

Getting closer, the hunters heard the sounds of what appeared to be fighting coming from the inside. So without even thinking Dean kicked the front door and barged right in holding Ruby's demon knife, with Sam and Ava right behind him. Once inside they saw all the commotion that was happening. There was Jimmy being held by a female demon. Nearby was another women with blonde hair who was trying to help Jimmy. Ava presumed that was his wife_―_Amelia. And finally there on the other side was a girl with the same colored hair as the women and was being held down with a knife towards her neck by another demon. That surely must of been Jimmy's daughter, Claire.

Ava ran towards the demon. "Hey ugly!" She yelled gaining the demon's attention. "Let her go!"

The demon sneered at her. "Or what?" He challenged. "You going to kill me?'

Ava grinned. "No...but he is."

Dean ran forward and came up behind the demon and slit his throat, making the hold he had on Claire go away.

After that Ava ran to make sure Claire was safe but before she could get to the girl she was thrown against the wall, landing onto a glass table. Dean was thrown as well landing onto the television set, dropping Ruby's knife on the floor.

Sam seeing this held out his hand towards the demon who had thrown his brother and Ava. He focused all the power and energy he had onto the demon but nothing happened. The demon smirked realizing that his powers had no affect on her. Sam began to feel weak and his head was starting to hurt_―_a lot. Groaning the hand he held fell to his side.

Jimmy managing to pull himself up made a run towards his daughter. At the same time Ava got up wincing in pain as she carefully tried not to cut herself some more from the glass that was around her. She already had cuts on her arm and legs due to the glass, plus her left side she landed on was killing her, but she ignored the pain. Standing up she saw the state Sam was in but as she was making her way towards him she stopped when she saw him shake his head.

"No!" He shouted. "Go! Get them out of here!"

Ava hesitated for a second but saw how Dean was now recovering from his fall, and watched as he grabbed Ruby's knife again. Once she knew they were going to be okay she ran towards Jimmy and Claire, pushing them out the door. "Come on let's go!"

Once outside they made their way to the Impala. She leaned against it and took in a deep breath, trying to numb the pain she was feeling.

Jimmy was breathless as well, as he held Claire close to his side. "I have to get my wife_―_"

"She's fine." Ava reassured him. "Dean and Sam are with her." She said holding onto her left side, letting out a groan. Yeah, she was definitely going to bruise there.

"I should have listened to you guys..." Jimmy said with wide eyes staring at the house.

"Well...I hate to tell you I told you so, but..." Ava started saying but winched, feeling the pain on her side.

Claire noticed the pain she was in. "Are you okay Miss?"

Ava gave her a smile. "Miss? Come on I ain't that old." She said trying to make her laugh a little, but sadly it didn't work. "Don't worry, I'm fine sweetie."

"You sure?" Jimmy asked in concern. "You landed on our glass table. Plus your arms and legs are bleeding."

Ava waved him off. "Yeah, no worries. Believe it or not, I've had worse."

"I don't think that's something to be happy about." Jimmy said sadly.

Ava sighed, grimacing when she rubbed her arm. Yeah...he was probably right.

"Come on let's just get you two in the car." She said just as Sam and Dean came out running along with Amelia who was carrying coats with her. They all got into the car and drove off far away from the house.

* * *

Once they were at a safe distance from the house, the hunters pulled over and got out of the car along with Jimmy. "You guys were right." He said to them, quietly as he watched his wife and daughter sleeping in the back seat of the Impala.

Ava shifted between her feet. "Well, like I said. I hate to say I told you so..."

Jimmy sighed. "But I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Dean said.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna want to know what makes you tick." Sam added grimly to him.

"Which means vivisection...if they're feeling generous." Dean said but groaned when Ava smacked his shoulder, as she gave him a "n_ot helping"_ look.

She looked back towards Jimmy and gave him a sad expression. "I know you don't want to leave your family...believe me I know." She sighed. "But you're putting them in danger."

"Which means you have to come with us." Sam said sternly.

Jimmy glanced at his wife and daughter before back at him. "How long? And don't give me that "will cross that bridge when he get to it" crap."

Sam at this point lost all patience and stared at him in complete annoyance. "Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can either get as far away from them as possible, or you put a bullet in your head, and that's how you keep your family safe, but there's no getting out and there's no going home."

Ava stared at Sam in shock. Never had he been so blunt and harsh before...

Dean shook his head. "Well, don't sugar coat it Sam." He commented.

Sam shot him a angry look. "I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to."

"You mind being less harsh though?" Ava said, giving him a disappointed look.

Sam in return just gave her a grim expression before looking away from her.

Ava narrowed her eyes at him, thinking the same thing she had been thinking for a while now.

_What's wrong with you, Sammy?_

* * *

After listening to the heart felt goodbye Jimmy had with his family, they were now on the road again. Jimmy had fallen asleep in the back seat next to Ava and she although tired, couldn't sleep. She was in to much pain, not to mention her whole sleeping schedule was off. Besides it didn't matter since the tension in the car was so high it could keep her up for days. Then again when isn't the car filled with tension? She could tell Sam's mood was only getting worse and worse. But she still didn't know why he was being this way.

Dean was thinking the same thing and glanced at his younger brother. There was one thing on his mind and he had to ask. "What the hell happened back there?" His voice was low, not wanting to wake up Jimmy but Ava still managed to hear it.

Sam frowned. "What?"

"You practically fainted trying to exorcise that demon." Dean said curtly to him.

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy." Sam said defensively.

Dean gave him a pointed look. "Well, you can call it what ever you want. Point is you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt demon number three?"

Sam pursued his lips. "What do you want me to say about it?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "For starters whats going on with your mojo? I mean it's yo-yoing all over the place. Now I'm not trying to pick up a fight here, okay? I just...you...you're scaring me man. Hell you're scaring Ava too."

Sam stared out the car window taking in Dean's words. "I'm scaring myself."

Ava stared at Sam before she slumping against the car seat more. Truth be told...Sam was scaring her...and she could tell something was wrong with him. And whatever that was...she had a feeling it was only going to get a lot worse.

The sound of Sam's cellphone brought her out those hasty thoughts.

"Hello?' Sam answered the phone. He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. After a few seconds he called Jimmy's name, waking him up from his sleep. "It's your wife." Sam told him.

Jimmy took the phone. "Amelia." He greeted, but his face fell flat instantly. "Oh, my God..."

* * *

So Dean's plan to try to save Jimmy's possessed wife and captive daughter didn't exactly go so well. Actually it fully went down the crapper. They really needed to plan out their plans...or better yet Dean needed to plan out his plans before hand.

So now here they were being held by demons, as they tried to fight off their grip.

Sam fought against the hold on him. "Nice plan Dean."

Dean merely shrugged. "Yeah, well nobody bat's a thousand."

Amelia who was being possessed walked up towards them. "Got the knife?" She asked the demon who was holding Ava, he kept his hold on her as he handed Amelia the knife.

She grinned when she got a hold on it. "And you know what's funny?" She asked addressing towards the three of them.

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean said sarcastically.

Amelia ignored him. "I was actually bummed to get this detail. Picking up an empty vessel is sort of like a milk run."

Ava glanced over Amalia and saw Jimmy standing a few feet away. She also saw Claire tied up to a chair knocked out. She moved her gaze back onto Amelia who was still talking. "Now look who landed in my lap."

Sam glared at the demon. "You got us okay? Let these people go."

"Oh, Sam it's easy to act chivalrous when your wonder girl powers aren't working huh?" She taunted him.

Sam struggled against the hold on him as the demon continued to sneer at him. "Now for the punch line...everybody dies." She took out a gun and pointed it right at Sam. Ava and Dean fought harder against their holds on them. Amelia laughed at their failed attempts before abruptly turning around pulling the trigger, shooting Jimmy right in the stomach.

Ava's eyes widen. "No!"

Amelia smirked. "Yes." She looked back towards the demon holding Ava. "Waste little orphan Annie."

The demon holding Ava threw her onto another demon's hands. She watched horrified as the demon walked towards Claire holding onto a rusty old pipe. But just as he was about to hit Claire with it, she woke up and grabbed the pipe. She suddenly shoved her hand onto the demons forehead and the demon screamed in pain by a bright light.

The other demons were distracted and that's when the three hunters knew to use that to their advantage. Ava quickly hit the demon holding her with the back of her head making the hold he had on her let go. She then whipped around and punched him across the face. The demon growled, aiming and hitting her across the face as well. The demon then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the ground. She tried getting back up but the demon kept a strong hold, pinning her to the ground.

Ava made a move to scratch his face but her arms were of no use as they were pinned harshly. The demon then started cutting her air circulation and she was beginning to loose her vision. She needed to think of something...and quick. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. She used her knee and hit him right where it hurts most for a male...which seemed to work since he suddenly let go of her and was groaning in pain.

Gasping Ava got up from the ground, catching her breath. The demon quickly recovered and got up as well. He made his way towards her again but suddenly stopped. Ava then saw a bright light again and gasped when she felt her locket warm up.

_Castiel_...

He was here!

She then saw the demon yell in agonizing pain and saw as he fell to the ground...dead.

Looking at who was behind the demon, Ava gasped again.

There stood Claire, but she knew that wasn't really her.

"Cas..." Ava said gravely, since her throat still hurt from losing air.

Castiel simply looked away from her and walked over towards Dean who was a fighting a demon as well and she watched as he smited it right before it was going to hit Dean again. She quickly walked over and went to pull up Dean from the ground. The two of them then looked around the room trying to find Sam and they did...

Ava stared in horror as she and Dean saw Sam drinking blood from the demons neck he had underneath him. Sam looked up from the demons throat only to find that he was being watched by his brother, Ava, and Castiel. Shaking his head he quickly remembered the demon knife and used it to stab the demon, killing it. Ava was still in fear and took Dean's hand in comfort. Dean felt scared as well and returned Ava's gesture squeezing her hand. Suddenly the two of them jumped when Sam rose his hand towards them, thinking he was going to attack them. But they turned when they saw black smoke and realized he was exorcising Amelia. She clutched her stomach as more black smoke started to come out, until she fell onto the ground.

Ava and Dean ran to her and brought her up to her feet again. Dean though looked up at Sam giving him a hard look while Ava glanced towards where Castiel was at talking to Jimmy.

Jimmy was leaning against the wall and was nearly dying from the gun shot wound. Ava could hear him begging to Castiel to let his daughter go and to take him instead. Ava watched in sadness as this unfolded in front of her. Jimmy was willing to give up his own life to save his daughter...and Ava admired that. And even more when Castiel warned him letting him know that he would be in pain. Jimmy though still told Castiel to take him instead. And that's exactly what Castiel did.

Ava heard a loud pitch noise and once again the room was filled with a bright light. She saw the bright light enter Jimmy's face and along with how his eyes turned into a bright burning blue. The same color of her locket. When the light faded away Claire fell onto the ground panting and Jimmy's eyes opened again. Only this time they were different and Ava knew...they belonged to Castiel.

Without saying anything, Castiel stood up and walked towards the hunter's. Amelia seeing her daughter nearly passed out on the floor ran and brought her into her arms, soothing away her worries. Castiel gave the mother and daughter a brief glance before he continued walking, brushing past the boys and Ava.

Ava stared at him in shock. "Cas wait!" She shouted. Why was he just walking away?

Castiel stopped and turned to look at her. His stare was cold and rough. She was taken back by that...he'd never stared at her like that before.

Dean noticed the way he staring at Ava and chose that moment to talk. "Cas, what were you going to tell us."

Castiel moved his hard stare onto him. "I learned my lesson while I was away Dean." His voice was low and deep. "I serve Heaven. I don't serve man." He looked back at Ava and his cold stare escalated. "And I especially don't serve you."

He left the room after that leaving behind a very confused...and broken hearted Ava. She shook her head...no that was not how he was going to end things. She ran after him ignoring Dean's warning of coming back. She saw that he was already down the hall way and she called his name again. "Cas wait!" She caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder gently. "Cas_―_"

Ava was startled when he pushed her hand away from his shoulder but even more so with the look he gave her. It was full with disdain. "What do you want Ava?"

"Well you said you needed to tell me something." Ava said before stumbling when she continued to talk. "I also was just...I was worried...I mean, you left and we didn't even know if you were okay or not."

Castiel remained unaffected by the heart felt confession. "Well, as you can see your concern was not needed." He took a moment to pause before talking. "As for having to tell you something I was wrong in that. There is nothing to tell."

_Nothing to tell? Not needed?_ Ava stared at him with a hurt expression. What did he mean there was nothing to tell? Also she tells him she was worried for him and that's how he replies back to her? What was wrong with him?

She frowned and looked at him intently. "What happened to you?" This wasn't the Castiel she knew and was beginning to like...she even started to accept the fact that she was getting a crush on him. But right now with the way he was acting...this was not the angel she was growing fond of.

"Nothings happened to me." Castiel answered her darkly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Of course it is!" Ava said stubbornly. "'You're my friend...and I worry for you."

"We are not friends." Castiel said gruffly. "I am only your protector. I do not require anyone's friendship much-less yours. So whatever sort of connection we had before is now over." He lowered his voice. "You are nothing to me than just a charge that is all."

Silence. Utter complete silence.

Ava stayed quiet for who knows how long just staring at him, not being able hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Why...would...you...say..." She said after a while as she still couldn't even form a proper sentence. He hit her right where it hurts the most...in her heart.

Castiel still stared at her with an emotionless face. "If that's you have to say then I'll be on my way." He turned and began walking away before glancing over to give her a quick peek. "Do not call me again unless it is urgent." After he said that he vanished.

Leaving a complete distraught Ava behind.

It was then when she was completely alone that she broke out into tears.

* * *

_Guilt_.

It was an odd emotion, but Castiel felt it. Oh did he feel it_―_he felt it a lot actually and no matter how hard he tried, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Right now he was somewhere located near the Canadian border. Why here? He had no idea why he had chosen this place, he just knew he had to put distance between the Winchester's...and _her_.

But it didn't matter how far away he was from her. He could still see the look of sadness and hurt she had on when he thought back to the conversation the two of them had. He remembered how cold and distant he became towards her and that's when the sudden uneasiness feeling came back and he felt his stomach twist. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her...not after what his superiors have told him.

Except the images of her crying kept playing in his mind and he couldn't help it...he felt terrible that he was the one who caused those tears. How could he have done that to her? She was so broken down with the way she looked with her bruised cheek and weak body from the fight she had gotten with the demons. And all he wanted, was to heal her because he hated seeing her so shattered, but he knew if he had asked she would have just said no...not with the way he had treated her.

He remembered what he had told her.

_"We are not friends."_

And it was those words that left him with a strong ache in his vessel. How could he have said that to her? He felt so much guilt...

If only she knew the truth...and he wanted to tell her the truth of what he found out, because a lot of it was about her...but just as he was about to tell her, he was pulled away.

He of course was reprimanded for his actions. And much to his unfortunate luck, Michael was the angel who spoke to him directly, giving him his final warning. He said that if he told Ava of her part of the apocalypse then he would be punished and he would _never_ see her again. That his guardianship towards her would be over and that she would be assigned to another one of his brothers. And the very thought of that alone made Castiel reject that idea quickly. He couldn't_―_he _didn't_ want another angel being near her. Call it selfish or whatever but it was his job to protect her...nobody else's. That's why when he heard about her part in apocalypse he knew he had to tell her. But sadly he was stopped...and now he felt guilt going through him because he didn't tell her when he had the chance. He was so selfish because he didn't want another angel being by her side...and he knew it was wrong to let this happen to her. But oh father, he just wanted to keep her safe. But how exactly could he keep her safe with the destiny he knew she was given with? To know that in the future she would no longer be with him...but with someone else.

Which only made him more mad because she was his human. _He_ was supposed to protect her! So it felt ridiculous that he would eventually have to give her up. Actually it more was than ridiculous...it was _unfair_.

He knew it was part of a prophecy long foretold, but she was just an innocent, pure hearted, compassionate girl. She didn't deserve this...and the sad thing about this was that didn't matter what she wanted. Because even if she denied her part it would simply be forced upon her, and that scared Castiel a lot. He didn't want that happening...not to her.

But what was he suppose to do? If he told her then he would be taken away and the chances of protecting her would be impossible. But if he didn't tell her then she would eventually be taken away from him...both were dreadful choices.

Why was this so difficult? All he wanted to do was protect her...

He looked up towards the sky and saw the stars that remind him so much of her. He let out a heart felt sigh, his face setting into a frown.

"Oh father...what do I do?"

* * *

_Hey guys! So I hope nobody hates me for the angst in this chapter cause it was heartbreaking...yeessh. __Also we found out that Ava does a have part to play in the apocalypse as well, but as to what well you guys are going to have to wait for that. Maybe I'll let you guys know in the next chapter...or maybe not.*Cue evil laugh* But in all seriousness I gotta say that things are defiantly taking a turn for the worst now. Also I added a hint in the beginning that maybe...just maybe there could be another Faye running around...Ohhh the suspense right? But you guys won't know the answer to that until later on. *Hehehe* Btw the next chapter with the big fight scene between Dean and Sam...well all I gotta say is that it won't exactly be pretty, especially towards are favorite huntress. So be warned the next few chapters that are left for season four will be tough. *Hides away*_

**_Warning! *Spoilers for season six? I guess...*_**

_I've read your comments regarding about Ava going to college. I know that a lot of you don't want her to go because you think it'll mess up the story line and show with adding a lot of OCs and I understand that. But the whole college thing won't become important until season six, so you don't have to worry about that for a while. I also want to say that the reason why I'm considering sending her to college is because season six for Ava is going to be an important season for her character. Because not only will she have to handle thinking that Sam is "dead" but also with Cas's departure returning to heaven. So it'll leave her thinking that she needs to start doing things on her own instead of being so dependent on others. So season six will focus on Ava being a more independent and stronger hunter and person. She's going to start making her own decisions and will rediscover herself as well. That's why the new OC's are going to be important too because there going to bring change into Ava's life__―especially her growing friendship with Noah__. Also let's not forget that in season six we have Cas working with Crowley dealing with the whole purgatory nonsense. So unfortunately we're going to see a lot of struggles between Ava and Cas...especially with what Cas ends up doing to Ava. And all I have to say to that is what he does to her doesn't necessarily hurt her physically but it will emotionally―by a lot. Of course he doesn't mean to do it on purpose because he would never willingly hurt her (he loves her too much to do that)...**but**_ _(and I underline and bold but here because it's important) he would be willing to do **anything** to save her. I'll tell you that..._

_So be prepared for season six because it will have a lot of heart break... I recommend a tissue box perhaps. _

_Sorry! Please don't hate me! :( _

_Anyways __follow my Tumbler for this story: ava-marie-faye_

_ Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16: Tears that are shed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"Why is there ever this perverse cruelty in humankind, that makes us hurt most those we love best?" ― Jacqueline Carey_

_Chapter 16: Tears that are shed_

_Numbness_.

That's all Ava wanted to feel at this moment. Total complete numbness. Unfortunately that's wasn't a possibility. Not after everything that's happened...not after what Bobby, Dean, and her had to do to Sam.

But after seeing how the youngest Winchester drank the demon blood, Ava knew he was not alright. No there was something wrong with him because what he was doing...it wasn't right in anyway what so ever. And they did the only reasonable thing to do. They locked him up.

So now here she was sitting on top of the steps leading down to the basement, hearing Sam's screams from inside the panic room. She could hear him yelling_―_begging for them to let him out. But they didn't. The demon blood was making him ravage and dangerous. His addiction towards the demon blood reminded her of a drug's addict, and how they would go crazy for heroine or cocaine. So what do people do in those's types of situation? Well they do an intervention. Hence why they locked Sammy up. Which basically meant they were making him go cold turkey, so the demon blood would leave his body.

And as much as Ava agreed to this plan, she still couldn't help but feel terrible. Especially with hearing the painful yells Sam was making. Hearing him out loud asking be let out was heart wrenching. She knew that Bobby, Dean, and her weren't the bad guys here, since they were doing the right thing, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel bad. Perhaps it was just because she was sensitive when it came to her family's well being, but all she wanted was for Sam's suffering to end, not increase.

She buried her head between her knees and took a deep breath. In no way though did it calm her down. She still heard Sam's screams and anguish cries echoing in the panic room.

_Sammy_, her close friend and older brother figure, who she grew up with, was now pleading for help. But she knew she couldn't go down and just let him out. Not if she wanted him to get better. Because she did more than anything want him to get better. But she also wanted to help. The only problem with that, was she was just human. What else would she be able to do? She never had to deal with someone being addicted to demon blood. She never even handled someone being addicted to any type of drugs before. The only reason she knew about withdrawing him away from the blood and doing the intervention, was because she read it in a book that was about drug withdrawals. But she was pretty there was no book out there that had information on how to withdrawal from demon blood. Bobby and her already checked...there was none. So she was useless... and she felt angry about that.

With a deep breath she held back the tears that had been wanting to escape her. But she didn't dare let them out. She would not cry, not anymore. She had been doing a lot of that lately since the whole Sam lock up, Jimmy incident, and most importantly since Castiel had brutally told her he wasn't her friend.

That had caused her great sorrow. Not because he hurt her physically, she knew he would never hurt her that way, but because he hurt her the worst way possible..._emotionally_. To Ava, she much rather preferred getting hurt physically instead of emotionally because she can take a few punches and throws, but getting hurt emotionally? No that was worse for her. So with what Castiel had said to her, with that voice she's grown to like, well he wounded her bad..._real_ bad. She actually thought they were friends, that they were starting to bond and form a special connection together―but she was wrong. She was nothing but a charge to him...just another plain human.

She sure felt stupid now. Of course he wouldn't care for her like the way she cared for him. It was ridiculous. _She_ was ridiculous. As for her silly little crush she had on him...well it sure was pointless now since he would never return the feelings back. Not that he would have anyways.

She was mad at herself. Why did she have to have a crush on him? Out of all the people in the world why _him_? An angel, her protector. Why in all her 18 years of life did she suddenly have to like someone romantically? Before him she had never been interested in any of that romance crap, let alone have romantic feelings towards someone. But then he comes along with his trench coat, tousled hair, blue eyes and now here she was falling hard for him. Her first crush just had to be him, didn't it? He wasn't even human! Gosh! She was so _stupid_. If only she could get rid of these feelings and throw them away...if only that were possible. She was still wearing the damn locket he had given her. She should have thrown it away, crushed it to a thousand pieces when he was being cold towards her, but yet she didn't. She wanted more than anything to do that but something deep down told her not to. So she didn't. And that just irritated herself even more.

A loud bang to the panic room door caused by Sam made Ava come back from her thoughts. She flinched back and listened again as Sam's horrifying screams filled the air. She tried blocking them out by covering her ears and thinking happy thoughts, but it was impossible. The screams and pounding to the door were to loud and there was no happy thoughts in Ava's mind that would make the screams and suffering go away.

Having enough of this, Ava stood up from the steps and climbed back up to get away from Sam's despair. All the way thinking about how she should have seen the signs before hand. She remembered the way Sam was starting to act. He was more distant, harsher, and was becoming more of a blunt person. Not at all like the Sam she knew, but yet she made no move to do anything. She had no idea it was this bad, that it had something to do with the demon blood. But still, she should of recognized that there was something wrong with Sammy. Maybe if she wasn't so stupid and oblivious to her surroundings, she could have told Dean and helped out Sam sooner. Now it might have been to late. Maybe the demon blood had done it's course...she hoped not.

Upstairs in the living room, Bobby and Dean were having a discussion. Ava upon entering the room saw this and noticed right away they were busy with something. She leaned against the living room wall and crossed her arms. "What's going on?" She asked.

Bobby took a second to glance her way. "Rufus called."

Upon hearing this Ava rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Uncle Rufus? What for?"

"With news. But the news ain't good." Bobby replied back, handing the papers he was holding to Dean.

Dean took the papers and read them out loud. "Key West sees 10 species go extinct?"

"Yep." Bobby replied, before adding on. "Plus Alaska―15 man fishing crew, all stricken blind―cause unknown. New York teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly 66 kids. All this single day? I looked them up and there's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking―fast."

Ava got a wrenching feeling in her stomach. This wasn't good. All of these seals broke in one day? How was that possible? How many seals were left now? But most importantly where were the angels? Surely they wouldn't let the seals be broken so easily.

Dean turned around to face Bobby. "How many are left?" He asked one of many questions that had been on her mind.

Bobby shrugged, ruefully. "Who knows? Can't be many." He then narrowed his eyes towards Dean. "Where the hell are your angel pals?" He moved his gaze onto Ava. "Where's that guardian angel of yours?"

At the mention of Castiel, Ava went stiff and looked away facing the window. A gesture that was noticed right away by Bobby, but before he could ask why her sudden reaction to that question, Dean spoke up giving his attention to him.

"Who knows." Dean said gruffly. "You tell me."

"I'm just wondering..." Bobby said solemnly.

"What?" Dean asked.

Ava was interested as well in what her dad had to say. So she turned away from the window to face him again.

"With the apocalypse being high and all. Is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby asked tentatively.

Dean frowned upon hearing this. "What do you mean?"

Bobby took a moment to choose his words wisely. "Well, I don't like this anymore than you guys do, but...Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." He stated to him.

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "So, what, sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying?" His voice got louder and sharper. "Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear war head?"

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it." Bobby said vehemently. "I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son." Honesty could be heard in his voice. "All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now, instead of on the battlefield 'cause we love him too much."

That definitely struck a nerve, not only in Dean but in Ava as well.

Were they just holding Sam back from doing what he was suppose to do?

Ava immediately began to protest. No what Sam had been doing, with drinking the demon blood was wrong. So locking him up was what had to be done. She just wished the terrible feeling in her stomach would go away.

Uncrossing her arms, she ran a hand through her brown locks, while holding in the barely kept in tears. She abruptly got up from wall she was leaning on and made her way towards the stairs. "I'm going to my room, holler if you need anything." She said over her shoulder, before descending upstairs not waiting for them to respond. Mostly because she didn't want them seeing the tears that were now staining her cheeks and because she just wanted comfort and solidarity in her bedroom. Maybe everything would be better in the morning. Oh who was she kidding...of course they wouldn't.

* * *

It was now the next morning and Ava was downstairs again with Bobby and Dean in the living room. Everyone of them was already on edge due to the whole Sam demon blood situation, but Ava was feeling tired and angry this morning as well. The anger was directed at herself and she was tired because she didn't get any sleep last night, because no matter what she tried the sleep never came. She tried counting, using deep breathing techniques, and listening to music. But the counting just gave her a massive headache. The breathing techniques just made her more irritated and the music...oh the music. Let's just say using her iPod was not such a great idea, since it reminded her of the last time Castiel had been in her room. When he was still the angel she liked...the humble earnest angel who watched the stars with her. And when those memories entered her head she instantly became sad, because he was no longer that lovable angel. So she just turned off her iPod and disregard it all night, paying no attention to it what so ever. But sleeping with no music was nearly impossible for Ava...which meant she had a very sleepless night. Not to mention Sam's screams echoed all night long...bringing more sorrow for Ava as well. Like right now. The screaming just kept on going...and _going_.

Bobby's voice caught her attention, bringing it away from the screaming.

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but you willingly signed up to be the angel's bitch?" The older hunter asked Dean, completely baffled.

As soon as Bobby said this, Ava saw the irked look Dean gave back. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, you prefer sucker? I mean, after everything you said about them, now you trust them?" He asked curtly.

Dean glowered. "Come on, give me a little credit Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan!"

Ava rubbed her forehead, completely exhausted. She in no way wanted to talk about angels―especially about Castiel, but she was too damn curious as to why Dean had given himself over to the angels. Most importantly though, she wanted to know why Castiel spoke with Dean and not her, but she quickly pushed that question away since it was pointless to ask. So instead she pursed her lips and asked the other question that was floating in her head. "Dean..." She said lowly. "I just...I really don't understand why you would hand yourself over..."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "Because Ava, what other options do I have?" He said exasperated. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

Ava bit her lip. "Maybe there's a third option?" She said in a rational―almost hopeful tone. "One we haven't thought of yet..."

"Like what?" Dean asked, tossing his arms out.

"I don't know okay!" Ava bawled out. "I just―I want Sammy to be―"

She stopped talking when she noticed screaming from the basement had ended.

"Do you guys hear that?" Dean asked them, glancing towards the basement.

Ava shook her head. "No, I don't hear anything..."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows. "That's a little too much nothing." He stated because he was right. There was no noise, none that all. And although quiet was all Ava wanted, she knew this quiet was not good. Panic began to set within her and she immediately followed her dad and Dean down to the basement. They came to a stop outside the panic room, and Dean opened the peep hole. Ava stood next to him and going on her tippy toes to see through the hole and her stomach began to turn once she saw what was happening inside. There was Sam on the floor writhing, almost like he was having a seizure. She saw how he was kicking his legs and how his face was scrunched up in pain. Ava instantly reached to open the door but Dean stopped her. She was about to question him before he spoke up.

"What if he's faking?" He asked in complete uncertainty, and Ava stared at him in shock but took his words in. Could Sam be faking?

Bobby must of been complementing the same thing. "You really think he would?"

"I think he'd do anything." Dean uttered.

Everyone's doubts though came to an end when they saw Sam being thrown against the panic room wall by an unseen force. It had slammed him hard and he was letting out grunts of pain.

"That ain't faking." Bobby said hurriedly, pulling open the door.

The three of them ran inside and saw Sam pinned to the wall. His arms were thrashing around as if he were trying to claw at something and Ava saw that his face was red and sweaty from all the struggling he was doing. This was absolutely awful and Ava felt complete fear, but not for her but for Sam. So with quickly shaking her panicked state, Ava followed Bobby and Dean, grabbing Sam off the wall and laying him on the floor.

She kneeled down to assist Sam's head, turning him on his side. Dean held Sam's hands down while Bobby took off his belt to put it between Sam's teeth. Ava kept hold on the belt as Sam began to shake even more aggressively.

Bobby pressed his hands onto Sam's shoulders. "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." He said, trying to keep Sam still.

Ava nodded her head and waited to hear what Dean had to say, but Dean was quiet. She glanced his way and saw the frozen panic silence state that was clear on his face.

While this was happening, Bobby and Ava were struggling in keeping Sam in place. "Dean, you with us." He called out but no answer came, so he raised his voice louder and rougher. "Dean! Before he has another fit!"

That caught Dean's attention, as he quickly snapped out of his frozen state and masked on a steady expression. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

After tying Sam up, Bobby and Dean went back upstairs. Ava remained downstairs, standing next to the panic room door. Her dad and Dean were reluctant to leave her alone, but the young huntress was stubborn saying she needed a few minutes alone to herself. So after a few minutes of trying to convenience her to come up, they gave up and left, but made sure to tell her to stay safe. Which in translation meant, don't get near the door. But she disregard that order, since once they left leaned her forehead against the panic room door and closed her eyes. When she did this though she heard Sam talking to himself, again. He was awake now and the clinking of the hand cuffs they used on him could be heard. She felt sick thinking about the hand cuffs, but they had to use them. He was spazzing out and who knew what he would do to himself...

A few minutes later, she lifted her head off the door and opened her eyes again still hearing Sam's voice. Only this time it was louder as if he were having a heated argument with someone. Ava shook her head in sadness...poor Sammy...he was losing it.

Not being able to handle hearing him talk to himself, Ava walked towards the stairs, making her way to where Dean and Bobby were at―the living room. Once there she saw her dad standing behind his desk while Dean sat on the sofa on the side. Ava took a seat next to him, sulking just as much as he was.

Bobby, noticing the brooding mood the two were in―or should he say, the brooding mood they were all in, let out a sigh. "I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

"I don't know anymore..." Ava whispered sadly and Bobby could see the hollowness in her eyes. He frowned and began to worry again for his daughter. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Hell, they all looked like that but especially her. She even looked paler than usual and had this aura of sorrow surrounding her. Which was odd because usually she had an aura of happiness around her. When she moved her face towards him, he inwardly cursed once he saw the bruise on her cheek. He knew that being a hunter came with injuries, but he hated seeing her in pain. He remembered when she same back with Dean to lock up Sam, and saw the battered mess she was in. He had to pull out several pieces of glass that were stuck in her arms and legs. Luckily though there were only a few in there, but as for the bruise on her cheek, well that would take time to heal. But he wanted it healed now. Damn. Where was that guardian angel of hers? He was supposed to make sure nothing happened to her! He saw the black bags under her eyes, making him focus back onto what she had to say in complete aghast.

"I mean, from the book I read about drug addition, it said that this cold turkey intervention thing was supposed to work...but then I read another chapter saying that with some drugs if the addiction has gone to far the withdrawal can actually kill the addict..." She said holding the book opened onto the page about the side affects of drug withdrawal.

Dean reached over for the book in her hands and closed it, not wanting to hear anymore. Ava let him close the book and watched as he threw it across the room hitting the wall and saw how it fell onto the floor. She wasn't upset or shocked by this action since she knew Dean was frustrated and tired.

Dean got up from the couch and glanced between Bobby and Ava. "You two saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

Bobby leaned his hands on to his desk and looked straight at Dean, his gazed hard. "No, it isn't. We are."

Dean immediately stared at him, astound that he just said that. "What?" His expression was of one that appeared as, _'are you serious'?_

Bobby stood up away from his desk. "I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him." He stressed out. "Keeping him locked up down there. Like Ava said this cold turkey thing isn't working out."

Ava turned her head to face Dean from where she was sitting. "Dean...maybe the book I read was right..."

"Forget about the book Ava! That book doesn't know crap!" Dean shouted but calmed himself down a little. "This isn't a regular drug issue we're dealing with."

Ava sighed. "I get that okay? But Sam...he's suffering from the effects of withdrawal and it's similar to drugs okay? So what makes you think that he won't die from this?"

"So what? You suggesting we give him demon blood?" Dean asked miffed.

Ava felt tears at her eyes again. "Of course not! I don't want him drinking the demon blood anymore than you do Dean. But I'm just scared...that he'll..."

Dean bit his lip. "That he'll what Ava?"

Ava shook her head looking away, trying to hide her tears.

Bobby saw this and decided to cut in. He looked at Dean in despair. "Dean...Sam's not gonna last much longer."

Dean heard this and frowned. He took a moment to control his emotions. "No." He said adamantly. "I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?" Bobby asked the inevitable question that was in everyone's mind.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean retorted back, not in anger but in desperation. The last thing he wanted was for his baby brother to drink more of that vile stuff. If he died then the least he could do was to make sure he died with his humanity still intact. "I would die for him in a second." Dean said vehemently. "But I won't let him do this to himself. I can't..." His voice wavered. "I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

"But Dean..." Ava spoke up, voice completely broken. "I _don't_ want him to die."

Dean gave her a heart felt expression. "I know kiddo...I know." He sat back down next to her and brought her head to lean on his shoulder, letting her tears fall onto him as he comforted her. While Bobby watched them, the hunters he considered his kids, fall in despair as he too felt dispirited.

* * *

It was night time now and all Sam could see when he opened his eyes was the darkness, minus the shade the moonlight brought filling the room. He felt completely tired and worn out, but his throat hurt the most because of how thirsty he was. He wanted―no _needed _the demon blood. His whole body was practically begging for it and no matter how much he tried to deny it_―_he couldn't. Not anymore. Laying his head back down on the bed, he lifted his wrist, knowing it would be pointless since it was tied up. Yet he did it anyway, and was shocked to find out the cuffs were actually loose and were now open. He froze. How this was possible? He hesitated slightly, thinking this was another dream or hallucination of his. The thought quickly went away when the cuffs around his ankles went loose and opened as well. He stood up, now knowing this was real and not another dream or hallucination. He then heard the panic room door open slowly and he peeked his head towards it. "Hello?" Sam called out, expecting to see Bobby, Ava, or even Dean to be on the other side. But there was no response and he saw no one. Realizing this was his only chance to leave, he quickly took it. So he stood up and left the panic room without looking back and climbed up the basement stairs as quietly as possible. While doing this, he never noticed the trench coat wearing angel that was standing behind the stairs come out of hiding, with a forlorn frown plastered on his angelic face.

Said angel―Castiel watched Sam leave, right after he let him out of the panic room, following the orders that were given to him. Still he felt reluctant to follow said orders―but he still did it because he knew of the consequences of not following them...he would have gotten reprimanded _again_. Only this time his superiors told him if he didn't follow orders, the guardian ship he had with Ava would be over. And that of course was the last thing he wanted because he wanted..._needed_ to protect her.

But deep down in his stomach he knew that if she were here, she would not approve of this. Because letting Sam out of the panic room was wrong. He knew Sam was going to break the final seal. Which meant that he was going to be the one to set Lucifer free from his cage and the very thought of that happening sent dread through out Castiel. He felt terrible for doing this, but he was just following the orders that heaven and the archangels wanted. Except the consistent question kept playing in his mind, over and over again.

_"Am I doing the right thing?"_

The plan itself if accomplished meant that millions of people were going to die...since it was the apocalypse. Which meant the hunter's he's gotten acquainted with were probably also going to die as well...but not _her_. No, because Ava's destiny didn't have her dying...not per-say anyways―but Castiel doubted she would want to live...not if it meant all the people she loved and cared about were now all dead. His superiors though had told him that this was a necessary deed that had to happen, and that Ava was a important key for them. They said that he needed to listen and obey, and to never question the orders that were given to him. But he did...all the time in the back of his mind he always questioned them and himself. _Was this right?_ _Were the orders given to him flawed?_

But even with these questions in his mind, he never once stopped Sam from leaving and instead watched as the youngest Winchester passed through the living room as quietly as possible, and saw him glance to where Bobby, Dean, and Ava were sleeping at.

The older hunter―Bobby, was asleep at his desk, his head on top as he snored lowly. Dean and Ava had managed to fall asleep together on the small couch that was on the side. Dean fell asleep sitting up, his hands on either side of him and his head rolled onto his left shoulder. While Ava laid across him, with her head on his lap using it has a pillow. Books were surrounding them all over the floor, making it look like they fell asleep researching something.

Sam let his gaze fall on them for a few more seconds before bolting out the front door.

Castiel who was now standing in the living room, with his mission complete instead of leaving stayed in place. He let his gaze wonder onto Ava who shifted slightly on Dean's lap getting comfortable as possible and listened as she let out a soft sigh. Her hair fell onto her face and he wanted more than anything to touch her soft brown hair...but he didn't. He forced himself not to. With a closer look though he saw the bruise that was on her cheek from the last time he had seen her. Without even thinking about it he quickly walked over towards her but came to stop several feet away from her, controlling himself once again. It was hard though because he wanted to take that awful bruise away from her delicate face of hers.

Perhaps the next time he saw her―that's if she lets him.

Though deep down he knew she wouldn't let him, not with the way he had treated her. He still felt completely awful for doing that to her and now even more with letting Sam free, he felt like he betrayed her and Dean.

But... he had to follow his orders. If it meant being Ava's protector...then so be it.

The guilt though was eating him away. He thought that it would go away once he left the Singer household but it didn't...in fact it got worse. Way worse. And the whole time he thought about the pain and sorrow he was bringing to the humans he had come to care a lot for. Especially Ava's.

* * *

Ava was worried.

Never mind, scratch that she was more than worried. She was completely filled with anxiety.

Sam had managed to escape from the panic room and she had no flipping clue as to how he had managed to do that...but he did. They found out this several hours ago when Bobby woke them up, telling them how he caught Sam trying to steal one of his cars and how he got knocked out by Sam using his own riffle when he hesitated to stop him from leaving. Since then they had been trying to track down to where Sam might of gone to. They eventually though found a lead that had tracked Sam down and it turned out he was at some fancy hotel. A place where neither the Winchester's or Ava would stay at. Which made total sense as to why Sam had picked this place, he thought he might of thrown Dean off but in contrary it had done the opposite, and now the older Winchester knew that his little brother was there.

So when Dean was going to leave to go find Sam, Ava soon told him she wanted to go with him. Almost immediately both men―Bobby and Dean protested telling her an answer of no. Ava though being the stubborn headstrong of a girl she is, told them she wouldn't take no for an answer and that she wanted to see Sam for herself to talk some sense into him. She knew that if Dean went by himself that things would probably go down hill. So in the end a reluctant Bobby let her leave with Dean to go get Sam back. So now here they were outside, in the Impala staring at the fancy hotel Sam was in. She looked at the hotel's name and held a perplexed face. She couldn't even pronounce the hotel's name...so it was that fancy, huh? She then saw Dean unbuckle his seat belt and went to do the same with hers but Dean's voice stopped her from doing so.

"No Ava, I need you to stay here."

Ava gave him a confused look. "What? Dean I told you I want to―"

"I know you want to talk to him." Dean interrupted. "But let me go in first and scope out the place to see how stable he is." He saw her open her mouth to argue and he once again spoke up before her. "Look, if everything's fine then I'll call you with my phone and tell you to come on up. Do you have your phone with you?"

She gave him a, '_are you kidding me face'_. "Of course I have my phone. But Dean I still want to go with you."

"Ava, just do as I say." Dean said in a commanding tone and she sighed leaning against the car seat.

"Fine..." She muttered, unhappy but complied.

Dean gave her a nod and got out of the Impala and turned to look at her. "Remember wait for my call."

"What happens if you don't call though?" Ava suddenly asked.

Dean shrugged. "Then don't come up." He said in a simple voice as if it were not a big deal.

Ava didn't like his response and frowned. "Dean..."

"Just sit tight and wait for my call alright?" Dean told her sternly before he walked away and entered the hotel building.

Although Ava remained in the car she was extremely annoyed. Why did Dean have to be so bossy when it came to her safety. Gosh, sometimes he was more like another father figure than a brother figure. He was worse than Bobby sometimes and that was saying a lot. Didn't he even realize that she wanted to see Sam just as much as he did. That he shouldn't have to deal with on his own. Also what if something bad happened and he needed extra help?

All these thoughts were running through her mind while she still sat in the car, in silence. A few minutes passed and she checked her phone. There was no missed calls or messages. _Damn_. She put her phone back into her jean pocket and wished that Dean would just call already. Her anxiety was already through the roof and him not calling just made it worse...

A sudden loud bang coming from the hotel door caught her attention. Ava looked up towards the sound and saw a figure flash by her. She moved closer to the window and then realized who that figure belonged to. It was Ruby. The huntress got out of the car without thinking, only seeing red as she ran after the demon. She was stupid to have trusted her...all that got was Sam hooked on demon blood and now all Ava wanted was to make her pay for what she had done to Sam.

Ava ran after her as her feet stepped onto the pavement floor hard. Ruby though heard the noise and turned to face her. She was surprised by her appearance and ran into a different direction, completely throwing her off course. Ava was mad now. "Damn it!" She ran even faster but it was no use. When she had gotten to the direction Ruby ran towards, she was no longer there.

Ava took a moment to catch her breath before making her way back to the hotel. Once outside the hotel front doors she took out her phone and saw how she had no missed calls or messages. She frowned knowing it had been more than ten minutes now. Also not to mention she just ran after Ruby, who happened to come out of the very same hotel Sam was in. So yeah, she knew something was up. With that being said, she pushed away her anxiety and entered the hotel building carefully without drawing in to much attention on her, made her way to the honeymoon suite where she knew Sam and Dean where going to be in.

Standing outside the honeymoon suite she saw the door was half opened and carefully pushed it revealing the room. She gasped seeing the mess the room was in, completely baffled. There was shattered glass everywhere and broken furniture pieces all over the floor. But her gasping soon turned into a horrifying expression when saw Dean. He was on the floor turning a shade of blue and purple as Sam had his hands on his neck, chocking him.

"_No_, Sam!" Ava shouted running to pull him off Dean. He was killing him! She needed to save Dean! She grabbed Sam's shoulders and tried pulling him off as hard as she could but failed due to do so since he was so strong. But she kept trying over and over again not giving up. Sam got annoyed by this and elbowed her right in the nose, staggering her to go backwards. She fell onto her bottom and was momentarily shocked. Sam hit her...he actually _hit_ her! He had never done that before! My God, what was wrong with him? She felt the blood running down her face onto her chin from her nose but didn't have time to clean it up since she saw how Sam was still choking Dean. Narrowing her eyes she grabbed the first thing she saw which happened to be a chair and slammed it down on Sam's head as it broke into pieces. She expected him to fall over and pass out but he didn't. Sam let go of Dean, who was now coughing for air and then turned to look at Ava in complete hatred.

Ava then at this moment felt actual fear towards Sam. She noticed how tall and built he was and how his eyes were full with darkness...they weren't the usual kind loving hazel eyes she's grown to love. No they were dark and full with what she could be described as murder...

She had no idea who this guy was, because there was no way this could be Sammy...not the Sammy she grew up with. He came closer and she shrank back scared. "Sammy..."

Sam didn't say anything in return only grabbed her by the hair hard, bringing her down so he could punch her across the face not once but twice. He then threw her onto the floor like a rag doll, kicking her in the stomach.

Once he finished hitting her, Ava turned around back to face him in complete shock, disbelief, while heart break could be seen on her face. She spit out the blood that was in her mouth, feeling as if she were about to pass out.

Sam's expression to this was hard and cold, and his breathing came out in pants.

Dean who was now gaining a little bit of his strength, stared at his brother in horror. "Sam!" He said in a shattered voice. How could he have done that to Ava? Him, he understood. His brother and him have had fights before but never had Sam hit Ava. So what in God's mind made him elbow, punch, and kick her like he just did. It was the damn demon blood! He wouldn't have done so if it wasn't for that. I mean this was Ava! The girl they grew up with and loved like a little sister. Sam would of never intentionally harmed her, but the freaking' blood changed him into a whole different person...

Sam looked at Dean, his expression still the same. "You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." His eyes moved towards Ava and she saw they were filled with something chilling. She stared at him in horror as he walked towards the door.

Dean's trembling voice stopped him from leaving. "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back. You hear me?"

Sam just gave him a cynical look and walked out as the sounds of his footsteps going away could be heard.

Ava stared at Sam's retreating form and let tears come out. _Sammy_..._why? _She asked herself that question and then broke down, hysterically.

Dean crawled his way towards the broken girl. He was in pain to but he disregard it and gently brought her bleeding bruising face towards him. Her nose was bleeding profusely and her face was getting swollen by the punches Sam gave her. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and wiped them away caressing her face while doing so. "It's okay, kiddo..." He said, but even he knew it wasn't.

Ava shook her head and cried. "No, it's not Dean. None of this is okay!" She whimpered and tasted the blood in her mouth again. Her stomach was killing her and so was her nose. She buried her face onto Dean's neck carefully not wanting to hurt her nose, as he brought her into a tender hug. The both of them were broken. Dean felt as if he had just lost his little brother while Ava felt like she had just lost one of her older brothers...cause in a way they both just did.

* * *

_Omg guys this chapter :( Such a heart breaking chapter am I right? Poor Ava. Sam why you gotta do that to her! :( How do you think Castiel's going to react about the beating she got? O.o Ahhh! Also doesn't anybody else get the urge to hug Ava? Poor girl needs a hug real bad. But if you guys think this chapter was bad wait until the next one. Since it is the last one until we head into season 5, and I'm sure most of you know what happens in that episode. So I hope you guys have tissues with you, cause you guys might need them. (Well actually you guys are going to need them.) *Hides away* _

_Anyways moving onto happier news. I posted a new story and if you're a Walking Dead fan then check it out :D It's called "The Girl With The Whistle" _

_Also don't forget to follow my Tumblr if you yet haven't for this story: ava-marie-faye_

_Thanks and until next time my lovely readers! _


	17. Chapter 17: Shattered pieces

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"Anxiety does not empty tomorrow of its sorrows, but only empties today of its strength." ― Charles Spurgeon_

_Chapter 17: Shattered pieces_

The arguing from downstairs could be heard all the way upstairs. Ava heard perfectly well what Dean and Bobby were saying, as she laid on her bed thinking about everything that had happened recently. After returning back home with Dean, she immediately went to go hide in her room, not wanting Bobby to see the injuries she had gotten_―_but he did, and _oh boy_, the older hunter absolutely lost it when he saw the state her face was in. Even more so when he found out that Sam was the one who caused her those injuries. After that it was like a bomb went off. Bobby and Dean started having a heated discussion about how Sam was gone and never coming back, to how he shouldn't have hurt Ava, and then to how they should go find him again, and so on and so on...

Ava didn't stay with them for long because she left within a few minutes to go upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't want to be a part of their argument. Not at all. She just wanted to be left alone...preferably forever...she didn't like people seeing her when she was broken. She mentally kicked herself for allowing Dean to see her burst into tears, but she couldn't help it. With the devastating realization that Sam left them...she lost it and cried..._really_ cried. She remembered how Dean kept holding her, telling her everything was going to be okay. Trying to soothe away her worries and concerns even though he himself was feeling the same way. But even with his comforting words she knew the real truth. Things weren't going to magically get better...and Sam was still out there consuming the demon blood. So no matter how many times Dean told her everything was going to be okay, she knew they just weren't...

So now here she was in her room, soaking in her pain. Before coming back home Dean had done the best he could in taking care of her injuries and the bleeding, but Ava was still feeling the after affects of being beat up. The worst part was that she couldn't stop think about the way Sam looked when he had attacked Dean and her. How his eyes weren't the kind hazel eyes she loved, but instead were dark orbs filled with a malicious vibe. The memory itself was sending chills down her spine, but she knew that it wasn't Sam's fault...no it was the demon blood. The blood changed Sam, made him into someone she didn't recognize...a complete stranger. But the image of him strangling Dean and hitting her kept playing in her mind _over_ and _over_ again. It was a consistent nightmare. Literally. She hadn't slept in what felt like days now and because of that it was getting so bad that the bags under her eyes were turning deeper and darker, making her look like a zombie. Which in all honesty, she had to admit that she felt like one.

Ava moved her gaze towards her bedroom mirror and stared at the sight in front of her, sighing. Her reflection was just as how she imagined it to be. _Horrible_. She had changed when she got home into new set of clothes that didn't have blood stains on them. She was now wearing dark denim jeans, one of Dean's old gray flannels that fit loosely on her figure, and her worn out pair of black converse. But it didn't matter what she was wearing because the mere sight of her just showed a broken beat up girl. The bruises on her face were still swollen from the punches she received and her eyes and face were red and splotchy due to her crying she did a few minutes ago. Her long brown wavy hair was just a mess, that it kind of reminded her of a haystack. She tried combing the tangles out, but after a while of her pulling at her hair it just made her frustrated and irradiated and she stopped with a loud defeated huff. So, yeah she was not a pretty sight. Not at all.

Ava closed her eyes not wanting to look at herself anymore. Her reflection was just reminding her of how pathetic she looked and of Sam...and those thoughts just made her feel more sad. Which she was. Everything was just piling up and things kept getting worse and worse. Her breathing lately was becoming hard for her to do and her anxiety wasn't helping either.

Growing up she's suffered with anxiety. It was hardly noticeable at times due to her stability, and she had managed to get some sway over it, but _sometimes_ it was beyond her control. And things as of lately have been getting so out of _control_ that she was beginning to get really worried that she was going to have another huge panic attack. She's dealt with small panic attacks before, mostly because of the bullying she went through during her schooling years. With those she mostly had them in the schools bathroom stalls or if she got real lucky when she was at home alone in her bedroom. The reason why was because she didn't want the other students to see her deal with her anxiety issues. That would have just given them more of an excuse to pick on her more, and she was already considered the odd one out in the school. So in order to prevent that from happening she always made sure to be alone in a bathroom stall or even a class room and that's where she had most of her panic attacks. If she was strong enough she would be able to hold the anxiety in until she got home and have it there upstairs in her bedroom. That's what she preferred... being at home when she suffered through a attack, because at least she was somewhere comfortable. Her the school panic attacks weren't that big and severe to deal with anyways. Well... at least that was what she would tell herself to feel better. But she knew they were terrible.

Unfortunately for her the attacks weren't always so small...granted she's only suffered through two big panic attacks in her life so far, but they were still _awful_. The first one was when she was seventeen, when she thought Bobby was going to die from the coma he was thrown in. Dean and Sam though, were there with her in that one and helped her through the attack. The second one she had was when Dean died... and that one was a _really_ bad. She remembered feeling something heavy, like a weight being pressed on top of her chest. The feeling of passing out onto the floor was evident and she thought that was going to happen to her. Not to mention her breathing was coming out ragged, and she felt no control over her body whatsoever. She remembered she couldn't stop her body from shaking uncontrollably and falling onto the floor. It had to have been one of the worst moments in her life. Luckily Bobby was there with her on the last one and managed to calm her down, by using the breathing techniques he'd learned over the years. And even though she was thankful that they cared so much and looked after her, she didn't want to worry them. The last thing she wanted to tell them now was that her anxiety was getting the best of her, _again_. No, she wasn't the main focus here. They needed to focus on stopping the apocalypse and finding Sam, to get him to stop drinking the demon blood. Her problems could wait till much later.

Ava counted to ten controlling her breathing again. Once calming herself down, she slowly got up from her laying position, and stood up. She opened her eyes only for them to be filled with surprise and shock. She quickly realized she wasn't in her room anymore but instead was in a lavished heavily decorated room. It sort of reminded her of a museum or mansion. Everything looked fancy. There were stylish paintings hanged on the walls, marble statues surround the room, and the furniture looked really expensive as well. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Had she fallen asleep while she counting? Was she dreaming? If not then where the hell was she?

Ava spun around several times looking around the room, her long wavy brown hair flying around while doing this. She came to a sudden stop when she saw that Dean was now here with her, looking just as confused as she was.

"Dean!" She yelled catching his attention.

"Ava?" Dean said running to where she was standing.

"Dean, where are we?" Ava asked him in alarm.

Dean did a once over making sure she was okay before answering. "I don't know, kiddo. One minute I was talking to Bobby and next thing I know I'm here." He said inspecting the room they were in. Never had he been in here before.

Ava ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Same here. I mean I was upstairs in my room and now...I'm here." She sighed, what the hell was going on? Why where the two of them here.

All of a sudden, Ava felt her locket go warm against her neck. She gazed down to look at her locket and saw that it was now glowing bright blue. Which in return only meant one thing...

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Ava." Said a gruff voice, that Ava knew very well...

The two hunters turned around to see none other than Castiel standing right behind them.

"It's almost time." The trench coat wearing angel told them, before his eye's widen when he saw the state Ava was in.

"Time for what exactly?" Dean asked warily. Castiel though wasn't paying attention to him, but instead was staring intently at Ava, who was trying her best to hide the injuries on her face by using her hair as a curtain. Castiel saw right through this and without a single word took a hold of her hand, and a with a flutter of his wings transported her and him into another room. This room was much smaller than the other one, but it still held that elegance vibe and such. There was also brighter lights in there, which came to Castiel's benefit allowing him to get a much better view on Ava's face.

The huntress immediately let go of his hand, not wanting to let her warm feelings towards him get in the way. She then plastered a scowl on her youthful face."What the hell is going on Cas!" She said in a freaked out yet strained voice. "Why did you bring me into a different room? In fact why am I even here? Take me back to where Dean is now!" She demanded. The last thing she wanted was to be in a room with the angel who caused her great emotional damage.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows together. "You're hurt." He stated solicitously, focusing only on her well being and not on anything she just said to him. "You weren't this injured the last time I saw you." His voice lowered and his eyes became soft. "What happened? Why didn't you call for me?"

_"Call for you?"_ Ava spat out bitterly. "That's rich, coming from you, who said we weren't friends. All I am is a charge to you, _remember?" _Even though her voice and face held anger, her eyes were filled something else. They were filled with hurt.

Castiel noticed this and felt that aching feeling in his stomach again. He cleared his throat, trying his best to shield his feelings. "Yes, well like you said, you're _my_ charge and I'm still your _protector_." He emphasized, giving her a profound look. "Now, tell me what happened?" He asked her again more robustly this time.

Ava huffed. "Nothing happened." She lied poorly, her voice betraying her by crackling a bit.

Did she honestly think he was that naive to believe that lie? Castiel thought, looking at her face fixedly. "You're lying." He said frowning and came closer to her. It was so close that his chest was now almost touching hers. Ava of course was taken back by this action and moved back to get away from him, but that only made the angel get closer to her, and he continued to do this until her back bumped into the wall. Once he knew she wasn't going anywhere, he looked right down into her brown doe eyes. She felt as if he was staring right into her soul. "Who did this to you?" Ava heard Castiel ask her, with that voice that she adored so much. It was gruff, steady, and filled with pensiveness. She could see the protective gleam he had in his blue cobalt eyes as well, making her cheeks blush so much right now. Which in return made Ava worried that he would see this and ask again, why her cheeks were changing color. Luckily for her, it seemed Castiel was only paying attention towards her answer. To which he was still waiting for her to give to him.

Ava swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing his gaze towards her wasn't faltering in the slightest. She lowered her eyes away from him, giving her attention to the shiny marble floor instead. "No one did this to me, okay? Like I said, _nothing happened_." She stressed out.

"Then look into my eyes and say that to me again." Castiel challenged her, knowing she wasn't being honest with him. He wanted to know why that was though. Why was she lying to him? Why couldn't she just tell him who did this to her, so he could go find the culprit responsible. He once again asked himself the same question he thought of when it came to her. Which was, _why must she be so stubborn?_ He kept his patience, but after a while of her not responding he slowly and gently lifted Ava's chin, making her finally look towards him. He was so careful to not hurt her face, while he looked at the bruises with narrowed eyes. Getting a closer look at them he suddenly got that aching feeling deep within his stomach. Letting out a sigh, he gingerly moved his hand away from her chin and up towards her bruised right cheek that was swollen and caressed it softly. Relishing in the warmth that was radiating off of her. And in this moment Castiel wanted to close his eyes so badly and bring her into his arms again, like the time she had hugged him unexpectedly. To feel her body against his... with his arms wrapped around her frame. He wanted to wrap his wings around her too, allowing them to create a shield around her as his feathers caressed her soft skin, pulling her closer to him where he knew she would be safe from any dangers. He wanted to bring her comfort and wanted to let himself enjoy the feeling of her soul being so close to his Grace. He always elated in the feeling of her soul because it always felt so _wonderful_... but he quickly shook those improper thoughts away. This wasn't the time to be thinking about her that way...he needed to focus on finding out who caused her harm.

Ava, who was now staring fully at Castiel, felt her whole body melt under his touch. He was caressing her bruised cheek and she couldn't help but feel like swooning...but she composed herself, remembering how he treated her last time. She moved her cheek to the side, away from his hand. It wasn't a lot of space, but she wanted to get as much room between them as possible. She needed him to stop touching her since it was making her forget easily, that she still mad at him for his discourteous behavior. Also, she knew she couldn't do as he told her, to look into those deep blue eyes of his and tell him that nothing happened to her because...well he would see right through her. So she looked away again. This time she moved her eyes to stare at the side of the room, gazing at the furniture.

Castiel stood still in the same position in front of her and lowered his hand back to his side. He noticed right away that she made no move to look back at him, and he knew instantly the reason for that. He was no fool. Obviously someone had done this to her. There was no way these injuries were self inflected, not by her. He just wanted to know who done this to her, but she wasn't saying anything and it was making him feel inadequate. He was even feeling anger and confusion, but that towards himself since he should have known that she was in trouble. He could have prevented her from ever getting hurt in the first place. How could he have not known? He was her protector. Her guardian. He did everything he was ordered to do and made sure to follow the orders given to him thoroughly. His guardian ship that he had with her should still be active. So then why didn't he know she had gotten hurt? Why didn't he feel her distress like the other times he had saved her. He remembered seeing her when she first came with Dean into the room and instantly feeling shock throughout hid body when he took a look at her battered face. That wasn't right...she wasn't suppose to be harmed, not under his watch. He should have been made aware the second trouble was near her. So why hadn't he? Something wasn't right. "Just tell me...who did this to you." He asked again, urgently.

Ava slowly moved her face to look at him again, masking her hurt but the anguish could be heard in her voice. "Why, huh? It's not like me telling you who did this will make things better! It's not going to change things. So just leave it alone, okay?"

Leave it alone? How could be possibly leave this alone. This was her well being they were talking about! "No, I am not going to leave this alone, as you say." Castiel said incredulously to her.

Exasperated, Ava threw her arms in the air. "My God, why does it even matter?! It's over, done with. Who cares!"

_"I care!"_ Castiel exclaimed vehemently. "I care for your well being Ava. I meant to protect you and I've failed in doing so...so please tell me who did this so I can make things right."

Ava was slack-jawed when she heard him say this. He cared? He still cared about her...she felt the blush rise even more to her cheeks by his confession. She thought for sure he didn't care about her anymore...but here he was saying that he does. Her stomach started doing summersaults and her heart beat picked up. For some odd reason having him say this to her made her happy, because that meant the Castiel she'd grown to like was still there. All of a sudden the happy feeling went away when she remembered what he said about making things better. "What do you mean by making things right?" She carefully asked him.

"I mean, I want to know who did this so I can smite them." Castiel said with a glower set on his face.

Ava's face immediately went pale. "No! You can't do that to him!" She accidentally blurted out. As soon as she said this though she mentally cursed herself. _Damn!_

"How come?" Castiel asked with raised eyebrows his lips pressed together into a thin. Why was she suddenly defending this man who had caused her pain? It did not make any sense whatsoever.

"Because...I don't want you to hurt him." Ava said softly. "It wasn't his fault...he wasn't himself..." She closed her eyes and muttered sadly. "The blood...it changed him..."

That's when everything started to make sense to Castiel. The reason why she didn't make a big deal that she got hurt in front of him. The reason why she didn't want to tell him who hurt her. The reason why she refused to have him hurt said person because it was Sam who had hurt her. One of the people she loved dearly, who she considered family, caused her pain. But even still she didn't want to see Sam get hurt. Castiel though was mad. He was mad at Sam and at himself. Why? Because he knew Sam was going to get into a fight with Dean. His superiors had informed him of that. But what they had forgotten to mention to him was that Ava was in that fight as well. And it made sense now as to why he didn't feel Ava's distress from when that happened. His superiors must have blocked her from him or something, because if he had known she was going to get hurt he would have intervened. And the angels needed to separate Sam and Dean from each other...and didn't matter who got hurt along the way. Which is what happened to Ava. She had gone with Dean to get Sam and she landed right in the middle of their sibling fight. Castiel understood now...and he was mad but he felt something else. _Guilt_. He knew of the plans that were going to happen with the apocalypse and even though he knew they were wrong he still followed...he had to. He was a angel, a servant of God. His only purpose was to listen and obey. But now here he was...having doubts...feeling things towards a human girl...a very special human..._his human_. And all he wanted to do now was to protect her...but how could he protect her if all he was doing now was causing her more pain in her life? First by saying they weren't friends and now with him having apart with starting the apocalypse. He had a downcast expression on his face. "I'm sorry..."

Ava was now confused. Was he apologizing for saying he was going to smite Sam? Or because...well...why was he apologizing? She tilted her head and stared at him. "What for?"

She was probably going to get upset after hearing this but she needed to know. "I knew that Sam was going to get into a fight with Dean. What I didn't know was that you were going to be in it as well." He admitted, his eyes were filled with somberness. "If I had known you were involved―"

"What, you would have stopped it?" Ava interrupted peeved off. "You should have stopped it anyways, even if I was or wasn't involved! Why didn't you do anything Cas?"

"It wasn't my place and I was ordered not to stop it." Castiel said, sounding ashamed of himself. "Besides it needed to be done..."

"Needed to be done?" Ava repeated with a loud pissed off voice. "Are for real? Do you even know what you could have prevented? Forget about me, but you could have stopped Dean and Sam from fighting. You could have stopped Sam from leaving that room with Ruby! You could have saved him from the damn demon blood!" She yelled, she was hyperventilating now. She quickly took deep breaths calming herself down. There was no way she was going to have a panic attack in front of Castiel...no way indeed.

Castiel immediately noticed the sounds of her breathing and gave her a worried look. "Your breathing is increasing, are you alright?"

Ava shook off his concern in a ill-mannered way. "I'm _fine_." Even though she really wasn't, but she in no was going to tell him that.

"The way your heart is beating and the sounds of your breathing, I'd have to say otherwise." Castiel stated with worry tone, once again.

Ava's lips fell downwards. "Look, just take me back to Dean. I don't want to be here with you anymore..."

Castiel looked torn up by this but nodded his head anyways. "Alright, but first I need to do something."

"And what's that?" Ava asked dubiously.

Castiel didn't say anything in return but instead held a soft gaze, staring right into her brown eyes. She was standing still and he took this opportunity to get even more closer to her than he already was. He lowered his face next to hers, as she continued to stare at him in bewilderment and astonishment. He was once again invading her personal space, but strangely Ava didn't mind so much this time...well she never really minded with him, if she was being honest with herself. Taking her time she inspected his face and she let her eyes linger on his lips for a few more seconds before staring into his blue eyes once more. They still held that soft expression that had her completely mesmerized. He then slowly but surely lifted his hand again to touch her right cheek, caressing it with affection. She was so focused on his touch that she almost didn't even notice that her breathing was getting better...but she caught on, and that's when she realized what was happening. He was healing her...

A warm feeling began to travel all over her body, making her feel a tingly sensation rush through her. It felt comforting and the pain she was in was going away. All her injured areas began to feel better and she could tell that the swelling on her face was no longer there anymore. All the meanwhile, Castiel continued to stare at her as if he were enchanted by her. Which only made Ava stare at him even more in complete fascination.

Once Castiel took away all her injuries, he reluctantly lowered his hand away from her cheek, leaving her in a complete baffled state. She touched her cheek and nose, feeling no pain whatsoever. "You...healed me." Ava whispered in shock. Her guardian angel healed her...

Castiel stayed quiet for a few more seconds before he took a hold of her hand. "Yes, I did." _And I'll always will_...he added silently, before with a flutter of his wings transported them into another room.

Ava felt movement when she held onto his hand again, and she quickly noticed a change in the scenery. Right away, knowing she was now in the room where she first appeared in. She looked around all over the room, before her eyes landed on Dean who was pacing in front of a table that had a tray of burgers and a cooler filled with beers. Ava furrowed her eyebrows, knowing for sure that table was not there when she and Dean first came in. Ava disregarded that thought and called out Dean's name, making him stop from his pacing. He turned to look at her and a relieved expression appeared on his face. Ava let go of Castiel hand and ran her way towards the hunter, who quickly brought her into a hug.

"I was so worried about you, kiddo." Dean said hugging her closer to him. "I thought for sure I wasn't going to see you again."

Ava pulled back from the hug, but stayed close and gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me to much." She said trying to make light of the situation.

Dean' face was still filled with relief at hearing her joke, but felt confusion when he saw her face. "Ava...you're all better now." He no longer saw the bruised marks his brother had created, but instead saw the smoothness of her skin. It was as if she had never been touched. "How?"

Ava stole a quick peek towards Castiel and Dean caught on by this gesture, but before he could say anything a new voice surprised the both of them.

"Yes, she certainly looks better now doesn't she."

The two hunters whirled around to see who the voice belonged to. There, now standing in front of Castiel was a man that wasn't there a few seconds ago. He was bald, tall, middle aged, and was dressed in a grey suit. Ava noticed the man had a smile plastered on his face, but his smile seemed way to friendly and fake. She also saw how Castiel was now standing stiff and had a wooden expression set on his face. The man's gaze held towards Ava for a few seconds before Dean pushed her behind him, in a protective stance. The man noticed this and chuckled, moving his attentions towards the male hunter. "Hello, Dean, you're looking fit." He then looked at the huntress again. "And Ava, might I say it is an honor to finally meet you." He sounded pleasant, but Ava did not trust him one bit. "My name's Zachariah. Dean might of mentioned me to you, I'm sure."

"Actually no he hasn't." Ava said flatly from where she was standing behind Dean. "Not that I blame him. I mean, there isn't much to tell by the looks of it." She commented with a fake smile. She couldn't help the way she was acting. This man gave her the serious creeps.

Zachariah chuckled, but it seemed more forced this time. "Oh, you're a Faye alright. You got your dad's caustic humor and all."

Ava's eyes widen when she heard this. "What? You knew my father?" She asked shell shocked.

Zachariah grinned, making her feel nervous. "Oh, boy did I know Collin. He was such a sarcastic human." His voice suddenly turned hard. "I loathe sarcasm." He said, getting a far away expression as if he were getting a memory, but it wasn't a good memory by the looks of it. "Really got on my nervous. Your mother though didn't. Not that much anyways. Although it did bother me immensely, when she chose to marry that unequipped human. She could have done so much better. But hey, that's okay because you're here now." Ava frowned. What the hell did he mean by that? She started to feel even more uncomfortable when he pointed a finger right at her, with a bigger smile on his face. "Did you know you look exactly like her. You have her eyes and everything." He let out an annoyed sigh. "Except for your unorthodox personality. You can thank your good for nothing eccentric father for that." He shook his head slightly in disappointment. "It's a shame really, you would of been so much better if you were like Miranda."

Ava heard enough of him insulting her biological father, Collin. She glared at him. "Yeah, well sorry to disappoint you but I'm _me_ and not my mother. Although I have no doubt that she along with my _father_ were both wonderful people. And I'm glad that I have both of their attributes. Whether its in looks or _personality_."

"Oh, Ava, always willing to look for the good in others, huh?" Zachariah cooed. "Even if it's towards no lives like your father. You know you get that trait from your mother, right? She always tried to find the good qualities in him. Gotta say though, there was hardly any to find." He taunted her with a smirk.

Angry, Ava was about to make her way towards him, but was pulled back by Dean. Zachariah just laughed as Castiel remained in the same position watching the scene intently. He could sense the anger coming off of Ava and hoped she wouldn't let it get the best of her. Zachariah was known to push peoples buttons, he only hoped she would be able to control herself, but his superior wasn't making it easy on her. Especially since he was using her parents, specifically her father Collin, as bait to push her anger further. Castiel was just glad Dean was here to help keep her stable.

Dean placed himself in front of Ava and faced Zachariah, with a glower. "Alright angel wings, enough. Just tell us where we are. What the hell is this place?" He asked, demanding to know.

"Call it a green room." Zachariah replied walking around him and Ava. "We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you two safe before showtime."

"Showtime? What the hell does that mean?" Ava asked.

Zachariah waved her off. "Don't you worry your little head over that. Here." He said handing her a burger.

Ava shook her head and scowled at him. "No, thanks." She wasn't going to take any food from him..._hell no._

Zachariah shrugged, then tried giving it to Dean. "Try a burger. They're you're favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were eleven, I think." He said trying to persuade him.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Zachariah put the burger down. "No? Well how about Ginger from season two of Gilligan's Island? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zachariah asked him slyly.

Ava was surprised. Dean watched Gilligan's Island? And he liked Ginger? "You do?" She asked jestingly.

Dean heard her and tried to play it off as he got a thoughtful expression, before he shook it away. "Tempting...weird..but no."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free." Zachariah said with a smile.

Dean wasn't falling for it though. "No, no. Let's...bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plain is. Why am I here? Why is Ava here?"

Zachariah sighed. "Let us worry about that okay? As for why you two are here well don't stress on that either. We want you two to be focused, relaxed, and comfortable with each other." He laughed teasingly. "Although from what I observed earlier you two are already quite cozy with each other. Which is good."

Ava stared at him dumbfounded. What did he mean by that?

His answer just seemed to anger Dean even more. "Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving and taking Ava with me, so start talking chuckles."

Zachariah sighed heavily. "All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's right up there with the Washington generals." Dean said sarcastically.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you?" Zachariah asked him unimpressed. "I've told you I don't like sarcasm." He said immediately thinking about Collin Faye, and of how he use to annoy him with the quick witted responses he would come up with. He glared at Dean. "Not with you or anyone else." He said eyeing Ava briefly before looking at the hunter again. "Especially since you started all this."

That left both hunters quiet for a few seconds, before Zachariah started talking again. "But the final seal...it'll be different." He said walking over towards Dean, patting his shoulder before making his way to stand in front of Castiel again.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows when he heard this. "Why?"

"Lilith has to break it." Zachariah told him. "She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night, midnight."

Both hunters got urgent faces. "Where?" Dean asked.

"We're working on it." Zachariah said distantly.

"Well work harder." Dean said loudly.

"We'll do our job. You two just make sure you do your jobs." Zachariah commented ruefully.

"You keep saying that, but what does that mean?!" Ava exclaimed impatiently.

"Like I said, just be comfortable around each other." Zachariah said to her, with a chuckle.

Comfortable? What did he mean by that? Ava pondered. Dean though just glared even harder at the angel. "Yeah, well why is that? Also if I'm the one who suppose to stop Lilith then how exactly am I going to do that? With the knife?"

"All in good time." Zachariah said sternly.

Ava rolled her eyes. "And what? This isn't a good time?"

"Just have faith." Zachariah told them.

Dean scoffed. "What, in you? Give us one good reason why we should?"

Zachariah's face became cold and hard. "Because you swore your obedience. So obey." He said coming up to stand in front of Dean, again.

Ava came to stand next to Dean. "Yeah, well I didn't swear my obedience, _buster_."

"Doesn't matter." Zachariah commented and looked over at her. "Because you're not going anywhere. Not until the bond is complete." He said now looking at the two hunters.

"What bond?" Ava question, but Zachariah only gave her a infuriating smirk while Castiel looked downwards to the floor, knowing very well what that meant. He couldn't help but feel resentment, knowing what was going to happen for when the bonding time came...

"Hey chuckles she asked you a question, what bond?" Dean thundered, also wondering what the hell the angel meant by that.

Zachariah though just gave them another smile before he vanished. The hunters were shocked by this and were about to ask Castiel to explain to them what Zachariah meant by this bond thing, but the trench coat wearing angel was gone as well. Leaving behind two very confused hunters.

* * *

After what seemed to be an hour later, the two hunters were still in the same room the angels had left them in. During this time Ava had gone into full details in telling Dean how Castiel had healed her and such. Of course she left out the part of how close the angel was to her and of how they were both staring into each others eyes. Yeah, that was defiantly a private matter Ava wanted to keep for herself.

Dean although mad at Castiel for taking Ava away from him, was inwardly glad that he healed her. He didn't like seeing her so battered, especially since it was his brother who had hurt her. The memory itself of Sam hitting her kept playing in his mind. And no matter how many times he tried tuning it out, it just kept coming back to him. He guessed it was because he still couldn't get over the fact that Sam, out of all people had done that to her...

Dean pressed his lips together, continuing the pacing he had been doing for a while now. He ran a hand though his face, while his other hand held onto his cellphone contemplating whether or not to call his brother.

Ava who was sitting in one of the chairs across from him saw the despair he was in and spoke up. "Dean...just call him." She said referring to Sam.

Dean stopped his pacing and turned to face her. "And say what Ava? That I forgive him? Even after..." He paused and his expression became solemn. "Even after everything's he's done to me...and you? Would you really forgive him?"

Ava let out an aghast sigh, diverting her gaze to the floor. "I know what he did was wrong and that he hurt us both...but this is _Sammy. _He's our family, Dean. So, yeah I forgive him..." She said emotionally. "Just call him and let him know that you two are still brothers." Ava told him, moving her gaze away from the floor and up towards him with a strong expression. "Family after all is the most important thing we have."

Dean heard her advice and knew that she was right. So with a loud breath he did what she said. "Screw it." He muttered and dialed Sam's number and put the phone against his ear. Ava saw this and sighed in relief that he decided to call Sam. She waited to see if Sam would answer the phone call but after a while she heard Dean sigh, and that's when she knew he had gotten Sam's voicemail. Dean though didn't hang up and Ava heard the heartfelt message he left for him. After he finally hung up, Dean put his phone away in his jacket and took seat in the chair next to Ava. He looked distressed.

"Hey..." Ava said softly turning to look at him. "He'll get the message."

"You really think so?" Dean asked in dismal.

Ava tried to say yes. That she really thought so, but she sounded nowhere near convincing, and she knew she couldn't lie to Dean. Not when he looked so dejected. So she gave him an honest answer with a faint voice. "Well, I hope so..." After that the two stayed quiet next to each other, worrying over Sam and wondering when they were going to get the hell out of that room.

* * *

Another antagonizing hour or so passed by and Ava was now pacing around the room along side Dean. This whole thing with them being stuck in here was getting ridiculous. Where the hell were the angels? Dean and her had been calling for Castiel for a while now and yet the angel hadn't made an appearance. Also the nagging question from earlier kept going through her head. Which was...what the hell did they mean by bond? And why did it need to be complete? She was so confused not to mention very annoyed and restless due to her lack of sleep and endless pacing. Dean was also feeling the same way as well. Ava let out an irritated huff before she started chewing on her nails, a bad habit of hers that she did whenever she got agitated or nervous. She was also worried about Bobby. He most of been flipping out wondering where she and Dean had gone to. She had tried calling him several times using Dean's phone since she had left her phone back at home, but the damn call wouldn't go through. Ava only hoped that he was doing okay.

Ava stopped her pacing when she saw Dean, who was now looking at an angel statue on top on one of the dining room tables. He scowled at it before he tipped it over making it crash all over the floor. She raised her eyebrows finding his action quite riotous. It was kinda funny...

Those thoughts quickly went away when she started to feel her locket warm up. She twirled around to her right side when she heard that familiar gravelly voice.

"You asked to see me?"

Ava saw that Castiel was standing next to her now. The angel gave her a quick glance before he looked towards Dean, tilting his head at the shattered angel statue that was now broken all over the floor. Dean noticed his berate staring and coughed trying to make the awkwardness go away, as if he hadn't destroyed said statue. "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I need to do something."

Ava knew where Dean was going with this. It's what she wanted too since they had gotten here.

Castiel nodded his head. "Anything you wish."

"I need you to take me and Ava to see Sam." Dean informed him.

The angel's agreeable outlook changed. "Why?" He asked him with narrowed eyes.

"There's something I got to talk to him and I'm pretty sure I ain't the only one." Dean said giving Ava a gaze.

The huntress came over to stand next to him and faced Castiel with her arms crossed over her chest. "He's right Cas, we gotta talk to him.

"And what reason would you want to talk to him for?" Castiel said with a grim expression.

Dean gave him a irked look due to his questioning. "The B.M. I took this morning." He said with a scornful tone. "What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

"I don't think that's wise." Castiel said gruffly.

Ava frowned when she heard this and Dean came closer towards Castiel with a glower set on his face. "Well, we didn't ask for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel said with a glare staring right at Dean. The angel moved his eyes towards Ava, letting the hunter know he was referring to the young brunette.

"_No_." Dean said clenching his jaw. Of course he didn't forget. He didn't need the damn angel reminding him of of that. "That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay?" He reasoned with him. "I just need to tie up this one thing. Just give me and Ava five minutes, that's all we need."

"No." Castiel said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Ava asked with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean no?"

"Are you saying that we're trapped in here?" Dean curtly asked the angel.

"You two can go anywhere you want." Castiel told them hearing the anger in their voices.

"Super!" Dean said with fake enthusiasm. "Then take us to go see Sam."

Castiel gave him a steely expression, while shaking his head. "Except there."

Dean tried again. "Then we'll go for a walk instead."

"Fine. I'll go with you two." Castiel said with a hard voice.

"Not with you Cas. Just me and Dean." Ava said pointing at hunter and herself. "_Alone_."

Castiel body immediately went stiff. Not liking that idea. "No."

Again with the no? "Well what if I need to go to the restroom, huh? What then?" Ava asked in a challenging tone. "You going to say no and deny me my bathroom privileges?"

She thought for sure she had gotten the one up hand with the angel, but his answer surprised her. "No, of course not. I would just take you in there myself."

The huntress face immediately went hot pink and Dean just got more irradiated at Castiel. "You know what? Screw this noise. We're out of here." He said taking Ava's hand, making their way towards the door.

"Through what door?" Castiel asked.

Ava scoffed and tuned to see him. "Through this door obviously." She said pointing to the door behind her but once she turned around the door was no longer there. "What the hell?!" She was shocked. It was there a second ago! She turned back to face Cas but he was already gone. Anger radiated through her and she wasn't the only one feeling this.

Dean looked pissed off. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Here, stand back." Dean said pushing Ava behind him as he used a candle holder to hit the wall. The hunter used all his strength and broke through the wall's tough material and was filled with relief, but that all went away when the wall magically fixed itself.

"No way..." Ava whispered in disbelief. How was that possible?

Dean tried hitting the wall again and within a few the seconds the wall was fixed. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Let me try." Ava said grabbing the candle holder from him and hit the wall breaking the material right through. She made two holes before they closed up as well. She huffed, in annoyance before dropping the stupid candle holder to the floor. It was useless.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you?" Zachariah's voice said coming from behind them. The hunter's turned around to see the angel in the grey suit again. He gave him a chastised expression. "It's unbecoming. Not to mention very unladylike, Ava _Marie_."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, cause I'm such a lady." She then glared at him. "And don't call me by my middle name." She hissed at him. It was a name given to her by her biological father Collin, but Bobby was the only person to call her by that name. So she certainly didn't want Zachariah saying it out loud.

Zachariah smirked was about retort something back to her, but Dean walked up towards him. He did not look happy at all. "Let us out of here."

"Like I told you―too dangerous out there." Zachariah said casually. "Demons on the prowl."

Dean didn't accept his answer. "I've been getting my ass kicked all year! Not only that but now you're not only sweating my safety but Ava's as well? You're lying." Dean gave him hard look. "We want to go see my brother."

"That's...ill-advised." Zachariah said thoughtfully.

Dean shook his head in anger. "You know what I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face." He exclaimed frustrated. "What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't we see Sam? And how am I going to ice Lilith?"

Zachariah let out a deep sigh. "You're not going to ice Lilith."

Both hunters were left shocked.

"What?" Dean asked blinking.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal." Zachariah admitted to them. "Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station." He said taking a seat on one of the fancy couches.

Dean came to stand in font of him with Ava along his side. "But me and Sam, we can stop_―_" He paused mid-sentence when he realized something dreadful. "You don't _want_ to stop it, do you?" He asked taking in Zachariah's smug smile.

"Nope." Zachariah said shaking head. "Never did."

Ava gasped in shock. The angels never wanted to stop the apocalypse? That meant they were purposely letting the seals break...and an even more worse thought entered her mind. If the angels wanted the apocalypse to happen that meant Castiel wanted that to happen. She felt sick now...

She heard Zachariah as he kept on talking. "The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddos, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean asked accusingly.

Zachariah shrugged. "Our grants on the ground―we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on are hands. I mean think about it, would we really let sixty five seals get broken?" He chuckled. "Unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?" Dean asked the very question Ava was wondering.

"Why not?" Zachariah said joyfully. "The apocalypse. Poor name, bad marketing―puts people off. When all it is Ali/Foremen―on a...slightly larger scale. And we like our chances."

Dean and Ava though did not like what they were hearing. It was...terrible news.

Zachariah ignored their shocked faces, and continued to talk in a upbeat voice. "When our side wins―and we will―it's paradise on earth. Now what's not to like about that?"

What's not to like about that? Was he for real? Ava stared at him in complete incredulity.

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"Well...you can't make an omelet without crackling a few eggs." Zachariah said nonchalantly getting off the couch to stand up. "In this case..._truckload_ of eggs, but you get the picture."

"But were talking about human beings here!" Ava said eloquently trying to get through, letting him know people's lives were in stake. Did he not know how wrong this was? Or did he simply not care...she had a feeling he just didn't care.

"Look...it happens." Zachariah said absently. "This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered."

Within Dean's peripheral vision, he saw another statue and just as he began thinking of using it as a weapon, Zachariah spoke up.

"Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing." Zachariah said with an amused smirk. "Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

Dean took a deep breath before looking at him again. "What about Sam?" He asked him. "He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

Zachariah did not look upset by this. "Sam...has a part to play. A very important part. Just like the two of you." He said and then eyed Ava roguishly. "Especially _you_."

"Again I ask you, what exactly does that mean?" Ava asked exasperated. "Does it have something to do with that bond you mentioned earlier? What's that all about?"

Zachariah just grinned. "You'll find out soon enough and once the bond is complete everything will be set into place."

"Well what if I don't want this so called 'bond' to be complete, huh?" Ava asked him scrunching up her face.

"I'm sure we can find a way to change your mind." Zachariah told her. "Just like we may have to nudge Sam a little in the right direction for his part, but I'll make sure he plays it."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "What does that mean? What are you going to do with him?"

Zachariah dismissed his concern. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him would you?" He said turning him. "You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean." He informed him. "We weren't lying about your destiny. Just...omitted a few pertinent details. But nothings changed. You are chosen. You will stop it." He gave him a semi shake from his head. "Just not Lilith or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?" Dean asked in confusion.

Zachariah turned to look at a portrait that was hanged on the wall. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're own little Russel Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over...and you've won...your rewards will be unimaginable," He said with a smile. "Peace, happiness...two virgins and seventy sluts." He chuckled patting him on the shoulder, before gazing at Ava. "Or should I say three virgins." He said giving her a suggestive wink. Ava scowled at him disgusted by his comment, while Dean gave him a death glare. He disregarded their expression. "Trust me―one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something." Dean said interrupting his laughter. "Where's God in all this?"

"God?" Zachariah said emotionless. "God has left the building." And before either of the hunters could elaborate on what he said, he vanished.

The two of them were left dismayed by his answer and turned to look back at the portrait that had Lucifer on it. They both got an upset feeling from within, letting them know that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

As soon as Zachariah had left Dean immediately tried calling Sam once again, but the call wouldn't go through. Ava was once again sitting on one of the chairs, watching as he held out his phone into the air, trying to get a better signal.

All of a sudden she felt her locket go warm again, letting her know that Casitel was here.

"You can't reach him Dean." Castiel spoke up alerting the hunter of his presence. "You're outside your coverage zone."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows at him, perplexed. Was he trying to be funny?

Dean turned to look at Castiel with a guarded expression. "What are you going to do to Sam?"

Castiel sighed and walked over to where Ava was sitting at. He came to stand several feet away from her, but she just gave him a hard look. "Nothing. He's gonna do it to _himself_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean asked him but Castiel looked away slightly.

Dean noticed this and scoffed. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line." He stared at the angel, balefully. "Why are you here, Cas?"

Castiel gazed at Ava, seeing the expression she had on. She did not look happy...he turned back to look at Dean. "We've been through much together, the three of us, and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." He said wholeheartedly, sounding very much like a goodbye.

Ava shook her head at him. "So what, that's it? You're just going to go through with this remorseless plan of letting the apocalypse happen?!"

"I'm sorry." Castiel said sincerely, staring right at her.

Dean though saw pure redness. "You're sorry?" He exclaimed and without even a second to pass to think about it he punched Cas right across the face. The angel wasn't affected in the slightest, unlike Dean who now was holding his hand in pain.

Ava winched when she saw this and stood up to check on Dean. He carefully waved off her concern before he moved his attention back to the angel. "It's armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than, _sorry_." Dean said vehemently.

Castiel spoke up, sounding very fair-minded. "Try to understand―this is long foretold. This is your―"

"Destiny?" Dean interrupted with a loud, anger filled voice. "Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan..." He exclaimed grimly. "It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just to keep me and keep you in line!" While Dean said this Castiel's expression went blank, his face no longer readable. Ava could of sworn she saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes though. Dean, now was shaking with emotion. "You know what's real? People, families. That's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean asked in a raised voice.

Something must have snapped inside, because Castiel suddenly became very mad. "What is so worth saving?" He asked gravelly. "I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you...and in others." He glanced at Ava real quick. "And all I see is guilt, anger, confusion, and _apprehension_." His voice lowered. "In paradise, all is forgiven. You won't have to worry about that stuff. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

Dean looked at him sharply. "You can take your peace...and shove it up your Lilly-white ass." He retorted to him. "Cause I'll take the pain and guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some step-ford bitch in paradise!"

Castiel looked towards Ava, standing next to Dean, who had on a stern expression. "I agree. I'd rather take on the guilt, anger, confusion, and even the damn _apprehension_."

Castiel heard this and moved his gaze away from the hunters. Dean though wasn't done rebuking him. "This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good solider. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." From where Ava stood she saw Castiel turn away from Dean, but the angel gave her a quick glance from the side and she noticed right away how conflicted he looked.

"Look at me!" Dean yelled grabbing onto the angel's shoulders, turning him right back around to face him. "You know it! You were gonna help us once, weren't you? You were gonna warn us about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp." Dean's tone became pleading. "Help us―now. _Please_."

Castiel inhaled deeply giving both hunter's a long, rigid, considering look. "What would you have me do?"

"Just take us to Sam." Dean said urgently. "We can stop this before it's too late."

Castiel's voice grew with urgency as well. "I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll _all_ be killed." The angel moved his gaze towards Ava with a meaningfully look. The huntress felt the immediate tension coming from Castiel.

"If there is anything worth dying for...this is it." Dean said earnestly.

Castiel slowly began to shake his head, lowering his eyes to the floor. Both hunters were crushed when they saw this. Especially Ava. She thought for sure Castiel was going to help them...but no. It looked as if the angel had lost his courage.

Dean's face fell. "You spineless...soulless son of a bitch." He began walking away from the angel passing Ava, turning his back. "What do you care about dying? You're already dead. " He muttered. "We're done."

"Dean―" Castiel tried talking.

"We're done!" Dean thundered interrupting him.

Castiel looked towards Ava, who was now standing in front of him. "Ava, you have to understand." He said with a hopeful tone.

Ava shook her head in dismay. "Just go away Cas..."

Castiel frowned. "Ava―"

"_Go away!_" The huntress shouted at him. "If you're not going to help then...just leave us the hell _alone_!" She was angry and distressed, it was all clear set on her face making Castiel feel even more worse. The aching feeling came back when she turned sideways refusing to look at him. So without any other choice he left the room with the sound of fluttering wings.

Ava turned back to the spot he was previously at and saw that it was now empty. "He's gone Dean." She said softly with slumped shoulders.

Dean turned back to face her with a rigid expression. "Good."

"Dean..." Ava said in a whisper and looked up at him with glistening eyes. "What do we do now?"

Dean looked defeated. "I don't know Ava..."

Ava let out a ragged breath.

Dean heard her breathing and came over towards her and brought her into a hug. The two of them were both quiet once again, trying to seek out comfort from each other, from knowing the devastating truth that the apocalypse was near the horizon.

* * *

Ava was sitting once again, or should she say slumped on top of a chair, while Dean paced the room. She saw the table that had the burger and beers still in the middle of the room. Her stomach was growling but she in no way was going to drink beer let alone eat those burgers. She gave the items a mistrustful look. Dean though was beginning to eye the burgers. It must have been from hunger. He picked up the burger and Ava was about to scold him to put it down when he suddenly just dropped it.

Suddenly her locket began to grow warm and glow blue and that's when she saw Castiel appear behind Dean, shoving the hunter against the wall.

Ava looked appalled by this and ran over towards them. "What are you doing?!" She asked Castiel in alarm.

Castiel turned to give her a determined look. "I'm doing what is right."

Ava's heart beat picked up, knowing very well what he meant by that. He was going to help them! She watched as he pulled out Ruby's knife from his coat and saw how Dean gave him a nod. Castiel then sliced his arm letting go of Dean. Blood started to flow out of his arm and he began to use it to draw the same sigil that Anna once drew. The two hunter's watched in amazement and fear as Castiel worked fast to get the symbol done.

"Castiel!" A loud shouted behind them belonging to Zachariah. He looked enraged. "Would you mind explaining to me just what the hell you are doing?!"

Just before he came closer to the three of them, Castiel slammed his hand onto the symbol. A bright light filled the room, making Zachariah vanish right in front of them, leaving the hunter's stunned.

"He won't be gone for long." Castiel said with a hurried voice "We have to find Sam now."

"Where is he?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. But I know who does." Castiel replied and gave them a weighty expression. "We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

Ava looked confused as did Dean. "But Lilith is gonna break the final seal." Dean protested.

"Lilith is the final seal!" Castiel admitted intensely. "She dies, the end begins."

The hunters were struck with complete horror, taking in everything Castiel just told them. The angel suddenly grabbed onto their wrists giving them no more time to dwell and transported them out of there.

* * *

Once they reached their new destination, Ava noticed right away they were in a familiar small house that had dim lights, with untidiness surrounding the home. She adjusted her eyes to the new location and immediately saw the scruffy prophet Chuck talking on the phone, pacing in his kitchen.

"Okay, I'll take twenty girls for the whole night." She heard him say into the phone, knowing full on well what kind of conversation he was having. She bit her cheek, finding it very awkward. She then heard him laugh. "Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's no tomorrow―" The prophet lost his demeanor once he saw the two hunters and angel in his home. He fumbled with the phone. "This...isn't suppose to happen." He pulled the phone closer to his ear. "No, lady this is definitely suppose to happen, but I..I gotta call you back." He hung up the phone.

"I, uh, how much of that did you guys hear?" Chuck asked with sheepish smile.

"I'd rather not say..." Ava said with an awkward cough, shifting her feet.

"Right..." Chuck said embarrassed before looking at all three of them. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked him.

"Saint Mary's." Chuck answered him, hearing the urgency in his tone.

"Saint Mary's?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows. "What is that a convent?"

"Yeah, but you guys aren't suppose to be there." Chuck told them. "You're not in this story."

"Yeah, well..." Castiel's expression was valiant. "We're making it up as we go."

Ava and Dean both stared at him in surprise. Ava though...she really _looked_ at him. As if she were seeing him for the first time. This angel―her protector was willing to go against heaven to help her and Dean. She felt amazed by him. There was no more denying the fact that he indeed intrigue her a lot, but now that he was willing to risk everything for them...well that proved that he was selfless, caring, and courageous.

Castiel felt her gaze on him and turned to look at her. Silently Ava gave him a genuine smile, one that made him feel delighted, knowing that she was no longer mad at him. He slowly but surely returned it back to her. It was if it were just the two of them in that room now, soaking each others energies.

The moment was soon interrupted by a strong rumble, static, and a bright light that was coming from outside the kitchen window. The light was as bright as the sun...or possibly even more brighter. There was a strange ringing sound that started to make the glass break everywhere. Dean put his hands over his ears as the sounds started to get louder, hurting his ears. The noises though weren't hurting Ava nor Chuck, but the movement from the ground startled them. She almost tumbled to the floor but didn't thanks to Castiel grabbing onto her arm, keeping her from falling. "It's the archangel!" Castiel yelled over the noise. "I'll hold them off! I'll hold all of them off!" He looked over at Dean. "Just stop Sam!" He said before pointing two finger's on Dean's forehead making him disappear.

Ava saw Dean vanish and was shocked. She looked up towards Castiel who was still holding onto her arm, surely thinking he was going to send her with Dean but was surprised when he didn't. Instead he brought her into a hug. She was somewhat shocked, but accepted and returned the hug. This was the first time he had initiated a hug...and she liked it. But before she could really enjoy it, he let go of her and put her behind him as he stood in a protective stance. Chuck came to stand next to Ava and patted Castiel's shoulder awkwardly, but stopped when the angel gave him a pointed look.

"Cas..." Ava whispered tears in her eyes, as she pulled on his coat's sleeve. She knew...deep down she knew what was going to happen to him...still she didn't want to accept it.

Castiel turned to look at her and lowered his face to press a single light kiss on her forehead. It was gesture that made Ava blush and gasp. He quickly pulled away and sent her a expression filled with tenderness.

By now the light was bigger and brighter. The noises were vibrating off the walls and floor. Castiel once again stood in front of Ava, willing to protect her even if it meant he was going to die.

From behind him Ava watched in trepidation as the light filled the room completely. Making her close her eyes slightly as she heard an unnerving sound of something detonating at the same time her locket shattered into pieces.

She watched as the broken pieces fell onto the floor along with the glass from the window. She looked back up to where Castiel was expecting him to be alive and fine...but he was no longer there. Instead there was just blood everywhere.

Ava felt ill and she let out a tattered breath. She no longer held in her sobs and her anxiety took over...as she too shattered into a thousand emotional broken-down pieces.

* * *

_So season four is officially over and now we are moving onto season five. Where things are going to be getting more and more complicated a love between a trench coat wearing angel and huntress will began to grow even more. *Squeals* :D Guys, I really didn't even except to make it this far but I'm so glad I did. All of you guys are amazing for favoring and reviewing this story it means a lot to me! :') _

_Anyways how you guys holding up after finishing reading this chapter? We learned more about Ava's anxiety, which all know that dealing with anxiety is never a good thing :/ Also the end scene with Castiel and Ava was heartbreaking wasn't it? Especially after she broke down seeing him die and her locket broke! :( The poor girl thinks he's dead, but we all know he isn't ;) Well not for long anyways. *Tehehe* __Btw I am so excited for the next chapter because a certain demon will be making an appearance and Ava and her are going to have quite the talk ;) __Also a lot of you are asking me what part Ava plays in the apocalypse and even though I kinda threw in some clues in this chapter with the "bond stuff" will know for sure in the next chapter. Let me tell you though, when our huntress finds out what part she plays, she's not going to like it at all O.o On the plus side we also got to learn where Ava got her quirky personality from. *Haha* (Thank you Collin Faye :D) Seriously guys I can't wait till I write more scenes involving her parents. *Tehehe* Really I can't wait! Anyways..._

_Don't forget to follow my tumblr for this story: ava-marie-faye_

_Till next time my lovely readers! :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Finding out the truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple." ― Oscar Wilde_

_Chapter 18: Finding out the truth_

The blood surrounding Chuck's kitchen that belonged to Castiel, stayed implanted in Ava's mind. Even after the severe panic attack she had right there in the prophets home, the feeling of passing out was still in her body. The attack happened once she saw the blood and after that she immediately fell into a crouching position, knees bent down on the floor with a hand to her chest, trying to control her rapid breathing and shaking as well. But no matter how much she tried to stop the anxiety, she just couldn't. All her pain broke out from with in her like a water damp and because she kept in for so long, she knew this panic attack was going to be a bad one...probably way worse than the other ones she had before. So since she couldn't control it she did the only thing she could do...she closed her eyes and just the let panic attack run through her. Of course for her this was very frightful and horrific, but there wasn't much she could do in this type of situation. All she felt in that moment was all the pain she kept hidden inside...and in her vision all that could be displayed was Castiel's blood and her now broken locket that he had given her, which was all over the floor in pieces. _Oh her locket..._

Chuck witnessed everything the young huntress was going through and felt how very wretched she felt. He saw the reaction she had on when the trench coat wearing angel died right in front of them. Her expression was brokenhearted and filled with anguish as well as his too. But the worst part came when she broke down and fell to her knees in his kitchen floor and started having a complete melt down. Shocked at first, the prophet didn't know what to do, but he stayed close enough towards her. Once he saw that she was calming down a bit, he began talking to her, getting her through the attack as solace as possible. He then heedfully helped her get back up on to her feet, and gave her a glass of water for her throat since her breathing sounded hoarsely and he could tell she needed water real bad. Keeping a close eye on her, Chuck then noticed she was in a insensate like state, especially with how her eyes were filled with desolateness.

Chuck decided then to bring her upstairs, away from the kitchen, where the devastating scene took place. Carefully and slowly he lead her into one of his guest bedrooms and gave her a moment to relax and get things together while he went to retrieve his house phone. Ava took a seat on the guest bed and started counting again, to control her breathing. It seemed to be working much better this time and her breathing began to even out. She figured the reason why her breathing was in better control was because she wasn't in the kitchen anymore, where she would be able to...to look at all the...she didn't dare finish that thought. She closed her eyes in despair...

_Oh Cas..._

Without even a second thought she reached towards her neck, almost expecting to feel her locket, only to feel nothing instead. It was then at that moment that she dreadfully remembered she no longer had her locket...she wanted to deny it but she couldn't. Her beloved locket had shattered into a thousand pieces. The evidence was now all over Chuck's kitchen floor...

She internally wept again, thinking about how the only thing she had to remember her guardian angel by was now gone as well...that just wasn't fair! _None_ of this was. Cas didn't deserve to die...not after all he sacrificed and gave up in order to help them. He proved himself worthy to her and the rest of them and this is what happens to him? How was that justifiable?

_It just wasn't fair!_

Having that thought in her mind, Ava continued to sit on the bed as memories of Cas began to play in her head. The first one was of when she heard his voice for the very first time...she remembered how startled she was since nobody else was able to hear that melodious voice except for her. And although she knew she had every reason to freak out and panic, she didn't. For some reason she knew that deep down she had some sort of connection with that mysterious voice and it brought her comfort. The second memory, or should she say memories, were of when she would talk to him. It was in these small moments, conversations, that Ava took a liking to the most. Listening to him talk always intrigued her. Maybe it was the way his voice sounded, or maybe it was they way he would get confused by something and then he would ask her random questions, like when they had listened to her iPod together in her bedroom. That had been a great memory for her. He was such a curious little angel, wondering what the purpose was of the device that she was using. She remembered showing him how to put on a earphone and then growing flustered when he came a little too close to her, and then listening to him apologizing for invading her space. The feeling of her heart pounding in her chest was a feeling well remembered too. Especially when they both had watched the stars together from her bedroom window, enjoying the peace and tranquility from each other's presence. Everything that had happened that night made them grow closer with one another, strengthening their connection.

The last memory and the most fondest, was of when she first met Cas in person. She remembered how he came into the abandoned barn yard shattering the broken light bulbs and watched as they slowly rained down on him, creating sparks everywhere. It was indeed an astounding sight. She also remembered how in that moment she was expecting for a monster to show up and fight them. She never in a million years would of guessed that instead of a monster a man who claimed to be an angel with tousled dark brown hair, a gruff voice, cobalt blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, and last but not least a tan trench coat, which he was wearing, would come on in waltzing inside as if he were in a mission. Which apparently he was... she never would have known that though. No, because that was the last thing she imagined to come through that barn door...but the point was _he_ did walk in and even if she didn't notice it before, it was that very extraordinary moment that changed her life _forever_. Because _Castiel_ made an impact on her. Oh, did he make a strong one. But now that he was _gone_...she just couldn't function. Not at this moment.

Just as tears were about to fall out of her eyes, Chuck came back into the room with the house phone. Ava quickly composed herself, not wanting the prophet to see her crying, again. She didn't like people seeing her vulnerable. Plus, she didn't want to impose more on Chuck either. God knows it must have been awkward for him to witness a girl have a break down in his kitchen. But she was grateful that despite the situation, he had managed to keep his cool and focused his attention on helping her out. The whole scene might have been flimsy and unwieldy, but that didn't matter because the huntress could tell the prophet was doing the best he could to make her comfortable as possible. And she greatly appreciated that.

Chuck gave her a small warm smile and handed her the phone. She quickly thanked him as she used the phone to call Sam and Dean. But when they didn't answer her worry grew. Even more when she tried calling Bobby, getting his voicemail instead like when she had been stuck in that room hours ago. She left a message again for him and another one for the boys as well. The whole time the message recorded she was feeling a sinking anchor in her stomach. What if they were dead? What if they all were dead, like Cas? Oh God...

_No_.

She couldn't think like that.

As if sensing her distress again, Chuck went to console her. But just as he was about to, he stopped mid-way and brought his hands to his head as he sensed a strong painful headache. Which in return he knew only meant one thing...he was having another vision.

Ava saw the way Chuck was holding his head in pain and immediately grew concern for him. She dropped the phone on the bed and made her way towards the prophet as she gently took hold of his shoulders, trying to make sure he wouldn't fall onto the floor in case he passed out or something. She carefully stood by him and kept a watchful eye on him while on the same time kept trying to see what was wrong. She asked him several times what was wrong, but all he was able to respond with was muffled words and more grunts of pain.

After a few more minutes of Chuck being in pain and of Ava worrying over him, the prophet suddenly stopped grabbing his head and slowly lowered his hands raising his head back up to stare at the huntress.

Ava stared back him in complete tentativeness, concerning everything the prophet just went through. She then tilted her head asking him if he was okay now and if he was still in pain. In response now, Chuck was able to nod his head weakly and told her he was feeling no more pain. He then moved to take a seat on the bed, as Ava followed closely behind taking a seat next to him. It was then that he started explaining to her about how he just had a vision, which is why his head was hurting. When she asked him what the vision was about, he told her that in the vision he saw Sam with black eyes and a high temperature. Upon hearing this, Ava's stomach dropped. Sam's eyes had turned black? What did that mean? Was he now a demon? Was the terrible feeling she had from earlier become true and had he died? What about Dean? Was he even alive?

She dared herself to ask Chuck these impending questions because she needed to know. But when she did ask these questions, Chuck's answers came out unsure and hesitant, because he himself was not positive about a lot of things. Especially when it came to the well being of the green eyed hunter. Ava started panicking even more now from the inside. This just made things worse for her, because now she didn't know whether Sam or Dean were alive. The even bigger question was Dean even able to stop Sam from killing Lilith...though from everything Chuck had just said her she didn't need to be told the deplorable news that the hunter hadn't been able to stop him. It was full on apocalypse now...

The terrible news of this stayed stuck in Ava's mind the whole night. Even after Chuck excused himself to go into his own room to get some sleep. Except no one that night slept. It was a restless night, no one even closed their eyes, since all that was displayed was the mental image of the world going to the ruins, and of Ava worrying over her family members.

When it was morning time, Chuck had come back to check on Ava again only to find her in the same position, siting on the edge of the bed. It was clear on her face and on his that they both were enduring restless sleep. They were also still in the same clothes as yesterday and the both of them were still feeling the same amount of dread as well. Ava then moved over for him to sit down next to her as she also asked him if he had anymore visions throughout the night. His answer had been no.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening alarmed them, catching their attention. They both stood up from the bed as they left the room to investigate the strange noise. While doing this Chuck made sure to put Ava behind him no matter how much she protested since he knew she wasn't at her strongest at the moment, physically or emotionally. He than began trying to search for a object he could use as a weapon. Which the only thing that was closest to him he could use was a toilet plunger. Ava gave him a muddled look when he showed it to her, but the prophet just shrugged it off. Holding onto the plunger, Ava and him walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, hearing the footsteps the intruders were causing due to their walking. To Ava it seemed as if there were more than one person in the house. She just hoped that who ever they were that she would be able to take them on. She didn't care if she wasn't feeling well, if she had to fight then so be it. Once Chuck and her reached the bottom of the stairs, Chuck made sure that she was still behind him as he rounded the corner from where the noise was coming from, and then without warning the prophet swung the plunger at one of the intruders head. Ava could tell Chuck had used all his strength on the person since she heard the loud _thud _the impact caused, startling the intruder immensely.

"Geez! Ow!"

_That voice..._

Ava's ears perked up and she felt relief wash right through her, as that familiar voice filled the room. She hurriedly came out from behind Chuck, coming face to face to see that the intruders were indeed Sam and Dean. She knew that voice belonged to Sam!

Ava's eyes widen in contentment. "Sam! Dean!" She yelled running towards them.

Dean feeling the same relief she did, was the first one to bring her into a tight hug. "Thank God! Kiddo, you had us worried sick." He said ending the hug, getting a better look at her and saw the tiredness she had in her eyes and face.

Just as he was about to comment on it, Ava moved her gaze onto Sam's. The huntress without even sparing another second wrapped her arms around Sam's tall form. She hugged him tightly. "Oh, _Sammy_!" Her voice crackled with solace.

The youngest Winchester hugged her back with all his might, careful not to hurt her. This was the first time he had seen her since...the incident. After a few more moments of them hugging he pulled back slowly getting a better look at her seeing the restless face she had but with no bruises or such. While on the way here Dean had told him that Castiel had healed the injuries he had caused her, and although he was grateful towards the angel for doing that he still felt very revolted with himself. He was the one that hurt Ava...the girl he considered a little sister. And yet here she was relieved to be seeing him alive and unharmed? He didn't deserve her love. Not after everything he did to her and to the rest of the world. Freeing Lucifer from his cage. How in the world was that forgivable?

Not sensing his inner conflict with himself, Ava continued to talk. "I was so worried about you two. I tried calling you guys and Bobby but no one would answer. I left you guys voicemails. Then Chuck here had a vision last night and I just started to worry even more."

At this Dean's eyes moved onto the scruffy prophet. "You had a vision?"

Chuck nodded his head. "Yeah and it was a heavy one. Which is why I'm a little baffled right now." He moved his gaze onto Sam's. "You sure you're okay?"

Everyone's attention went onto Sam. The hunter paused for a moment trying to come up with an answer. "Well, my head hurts." He said indicating to where Chuck had hit him a moment ago with the toilet plunger.

Chuck shook his head. "No, I mean_―_I mean, my―my last vision. You went like full-on Vader." Chuck said fumbling with his words, trying to find the best way to explain it to him. He took a deep breath. "Your body temperature was one fifty. Your heart beat rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black!" He exclaimed.

Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Your eyes went black?" He said sounding more accusing than worried.

Sam met his brothers eyes before looking at Ava and saw her concerned expression. He couldn't take the guilt in him anymore and looked away from her, shifting his standing position. "I didn't know." And although he sounded low, it was the truth. He didn't know.

Ava noticed how he looked away from her but didn't comment on it. Instead she frowned slightly, greatly confused by his action.

Dean then spoke up, asking the question Ava was avoiding dearly. "Where's Cas?"

The huntress momentarily relieved face became pale with heartbreak. It was an expression that was immediately noticed by the others. Her shoulders slumped down and her brown eyes lost what ever little light they had left in them once the question involving her guardian angel was asked. Her gaze then fell onto her converse, finding them much more interesting at the moment.

"Ava?" Dean called her name softly. "Ava, where's Cas?" He asked again, warily this time.

Ava didn't look up from her shoes and kept quiet. This was something Dean took as a very bad sign.

Chuck, seeing as how Ava was not about to talk about what happened to Cas, decided to break the devastating news for the boys. "He's dead." He said sorrowfully. The boys gave him confused expression, causing him to explain furthermore. "Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him." He saw the boys expression fall. "I'm sorry."

"You're sure?" Dean asked him. "I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no. He liked exploded." Chuck answered him with out thinking. "Like a water balloon of chunky soap." He immediately felt bad by his answer once he saw the expression Ava got. It looked like she was about to cry again.

Sam then tilted his head and stared at Chuck. "You got a..." He pointed to his head.

Chuck pointed to his head as well. "Uh...right here?"

Sam shook his head and pointed to the other side of his head.

Chuck reached behind his ear and into his hair. "Oh, God." He took out the object and stared at it in disturbance, freaking out. "Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair?"

Ava lifted up her head back up and winced hearing Chuck's voice break out. She never noticed he had that stuck to his hair. Which only meant that she really must have been out of it. Her stomach started to get that sinking feeling once it realized that molar was from Cas...and then the mental images from his blood crept into her mind again. It was hard now to keep the images away since the kitchen where he had died was right there in front of her. There was blood...a lot of blood and all of it belonged to Cas. She felt like puking now.

She was brought back to the present when she heard Chuck's voice again.

"This has been a really stressful day." Chuck admitted to the boys trying to calm himself.

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean muttered causing Ava to give him a confused look.

Sam did too. "Stupid? He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly." Dean retorted gruffly back to his brother. Even though he and Cas never really did get along quite well, he had to admit the angel did step up his game when he decided to help them out. But now he was dead. Which only made Dean feel anger and guilt.

"So what now?" Sam sighed looking at his brother.

"I don't know." Dean exclaimed.

Ava was about to say something to them but Chuck's voice caught her attention along with the boys.

"Oh, crap." The prophet mumbled.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows. "Chuck, what is it?"

"I can feel them." Chuck said almost like he was lost in thought.

Ava was about to ask who when a voice she never wanted again hear burst from the kitchen.

"Thought we'd find you here." The three hunter's and prophet turned towards the voice and froze when they saw the angel Zachariah along with two other angels standing in the middle of the kitchen. Ava wanted to look elsewhere, but she gathered up all her courage and stood strong. Zachariah inspected the kitchen lamely before glancing towards the group of humans. "Play's time over Dean. Time to come with us." His gaze wondered onto Ava. "The both of you that is."

Dean stood in front of Ava pushing her behind him and Sam doing the same thing that way she was now standing next to Chuck, as the the Winchester boys were now guarding them.

Dean glared at Zachariah raising a warning finger at him, making the angel stop in his tracks. "You just keep your distance, ass-hat."

Zachariah gave him a slight bemused look. "You're upset."

Dean's glare only intensified. "Yeah_―_a little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgement day!" His voice rose by anger fueled inside of him.

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything." Zachariah corrected him giving him a coy smile. He then looked at Sam giving him deceitful wink. "Right, Sammy?" Sam glowered at Zachariah but didn't say anything. The angel moved back to stare at Dean almost as if he were scolding him. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on." His voice lowered and he looked at Dean compactly. "Cause like it or not...it's apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again."

Dean didn't move from where he was standing and gave Zachariah a hard look. "Is that so?"

Zachariah just shrugged. "You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's synergy."

"And I'm just suppose to trust you?" Dean asked, not taking anything he was saying seriously. "Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

At this response Zachariah lost his smugness. "This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast_―_before he finds his vessel.

At this Sam raised his eyebrows. "His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" He asked.

Zachariah chuckled airy. "He is an angel. Them's the rules." His laughter stopped when he glanced back towards the hunters. "And when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies―the greatest hits You can stop him Dean." Zachariah said taking a quick look at Ava as well but didn't say anything to her. The huntress felt discomfort from his staring and Dean caught on quickly to this. The angel returned his gaze back towards Dean. "But you need our help."

Dean took a moment to breathe before clenching his jaw. "You listen to me, you two-faced douche―after what you did, I don't want jack squat from you! I'm not going anywhere with you and neither is Ava! You got that?!"

Zachariah lost all patience. "You listen to me, boy!" He said raising his voice. "You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" He chuckled dryly but stopped mid-way when he noticed the blood dripping from Dean's curled fist hand. "You're bleeding." Zachariah stated out loud.

Dean gave him a easy-going expression as he looked down to his hand. "Oh, yeah." He glanced back up towards Zachariah, not at all freaking out over it. "A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." He told him, suddenly pulling open Chuck's kitchen door showing the warding symbol to him before he slammed his hand over it causing a bright light to fill up the room. Once the light died down and the angels were gone, Dean stood up straight again and glared up towards the ceiling. "Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch!"

The room became quiet again and the four of them just stared at each other.

Chuck though broke the silence. "This sucks ass." He muttered feeling downbeat.

Ava glanced at him and then at the boys before huffing exasperated. "Majorly..."

* * *

After the three hunters left Chuck's place they drove until they were able to find a motel that was standoffish, that way they weren't standing out as much. The trick was to go covert and not be acknowledged by others.

As soon as they checked into the room they paid for, Dean had insisted that Ava go to sleep. He saw the warn out face she had at Chuck's and it didn't leave even when he drove either. He knew her body needed sleep. She looked as if she were about to pass out any second. Despite her protests and such he had managed to convince her to sleep. It had been an hour now since she had knocked out and she was still laying on one of the motel's bed.

Dean stood by several feet away reloading his guns, while still keeping a watchful eye on her. The sound of the motel room opening made him look up, only to see that it was Sam who had just entered. Once he saw him he moved his gaze back to his weapons.

The youngest Winchester walked into the room, glancing towards Ava earnestly. "She still sleeping?" He asked Dean quietly.

"Yeah." Dean muttered to him. "She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Told her she needed the sleep." A fond smile formed on his face. "She's just so damn stubborn sometimes."

Sam returned the smile as well. "Yeah..."

Upon sensing the benevolent voice Sam had, Dean looked back up towards him and saw the way he was looking at Ava. It was as if he were giving her an apologetic expression from where he was standing. This was something Dean had been catching him doing since they had left Chuck's house. His brother had been giving Ava remorseful stares but as soon as the young girl would gaze back at him he would look away in shame. Dean knew it was because Sam felt guilty, hell he should. After everything he did to her...but even he could tell this was something that was bothering Sam immensely. He knew his brother just wanted to make amends with Ava even if she already forgave him. Because deep down he knew Sam wanted to make things right. Which was hard though because every time Ava would look at him, Sam would just be filled up with guilt. Then he wouldn't be able to look at her because the images of him hitting her would play in his mind, nonstop. And that was something Dean knew his brother never wanted to relive again.

Dean coughed making Sam divert his gaze from Ava onto him. He shook his head composing himself before he threw something at him. "Here." Dean caught the object inspecting it. He was about to ask him what it was but Sam beat him to it. "Hex bags. No way angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter. "

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked him narrowing his eyes.

"I made it." Sam told him.

"How?" Dean questioned still openly staring at him.

This time Sam took a moment to pause and lowered his head slightly. "I...I learned it from Ruby."

Dean pursed his lips and put the hex bag on the table. "Speaking of...how you doing?" He asked him attentively. "Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

Sam shook his head. "It's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fevers. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up." He admitted to him honestly.

Dean really didn't know what to say to that so he nodded his head. "Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam muttered before his voice became serious. "Dean_―_"

Dean hearing the sudden voice change interrupted him. "Sam." He said gruffly turning back to his weapons on the table. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

Sam sighed, aghast. "Well, that's good. Because what can I even say?" He said dejectedly. "That _'I'm sorry?'_ _'I screwed up?'_ Doesn't really do it justice, you know?" He looked crestfallen. "Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right―"

Dean had enough of this. "So why do you keep bringing it up?!" He snapped and inwardly cursed himself for yelling, thinking he would wake up Ava. He took a few seconds before making sure she hadn't awoken. Thankfully she hadn't. He then turned to look at his brother who was staring at him in complete forlorn. Taking a deep breath, calming himself he walked closer to Sam. "Look, all I'm saying why do we have to put this under a microscope?" He questioned his brother. "We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it."

Sam though didn't look so sure. He glanced over at Ava and Dean saw once again how he was staring at her in complete guilt. Dean sighed. "Sam_―_"

But Sam didn't let him finish. "No, Dean, what I did to her...it's unforgivable. How could she after all that be able to stand being in the same room as me?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Look, she cares a lot about you. We're her family. So of course she forgives you. Now do you want to over analyze this or get down to business. We have to stay focused man."

Sam nodded his head, shifting his gaze away from Ava's sleeping form and onto Dean's.

"Alright, so, say this is just any other hunt." Dean asked his brother keeping him busy, and away from his guilt. "You know? What do we do first?"

Focusing Sam answered his questions. "We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil." Dean said out loud.

Both brothers had uncertain faces.

How in the world were they going to find the devil? It was easier said than done.

* * *

This was definitely not like her usual dreams. First of all she wasn't at the beach or anywhere near oceanic waters. No, for some odd reason she was standing in the middle of the forest. It was foggy and mist surrounded the woodsy area, yet there was a stream of light coming from the sun. The air felt quite chilly though and she felt a gust of mountain breeze lightly fan her face. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard as well along with what sounded as the air moving around her. The scenery was nice and peaceful in a way, but it wasn't the one she was use to seeing while dreaming.

Deciding to see where she was, Ava walked forward stepping on the leaves that had fallen off the trees. Her shoes made crinkle noises underneath them as she continued to walk, but all she could fine was more trees surrounding the nature area. She furrowed her eyebrows. Why was she dreaming this?

Pausing she stopped her walking and took a deep breath closing her eyes. Maybe if she did this then she would be able to wake up. After all this was her dream. She counted to ten before she slowly opened her eyes, but scrunched up her face when she realized her plan hadn't worked since she was still in stuck in whatever forest she was dreaming about.

"Great." Ava muttered annoyed kicking the dirt with her right shoe. Why couldn't she wake up already? There was no point of this dream.

Letting out a huff, she turned around to the other side of the forest but quickly stopped herself when she saw a figure standing a few feet away from her. She gasped slightly and narrowed her eyes a bit trying to get a better view since the fog seemed to be hiding the figure. Daring herself she stepped closer and came to see that the figure was indeed one of a man. She immediately thought that it was Cas since he was the only one who had been in her dreams. Her hopes of him being alive started to build inside of her but came crashing down once she got up close to the figure. It wasn't Cas...

No, this man standing in front of her may look like Cas from a far, but up front the differences were quite easy to tell apart. First of all the man wasn't wearing Cas' signature tan trench coat. No instead this mysterious man was wearing dark denim jeans, a grey button up shirt, along with black boots, and last but not least he was wearing a black leather jacket as well. So the differences between him and her guardian angel style were quite different. And although this man had tousled hair as well, his was darker than Cas' and she could tell it was thicker as well. Moving her eyes to get a better look at the man's face, she saw that he had blue eyes as well and they stood out a lot due to the man's fair looking smooth skin. She admitted that he was a handsome looking man, but there something about him that made her wary towards him. His eyes were much darker too and they had a vibe that gave off this gelid feeling. Although there was something about those eyes that made Ava feel some what unfazed. They were indeed piercing eyes, ones that would be able to see right through you. They were _hypnotizing_...but they weren't the blue eyes that she liked. No, there was only one pair of blue eyes that she liked with all her heart and those were Castiel's.

Not realizing how close she and this man were now standing, Ava decided then to speak up, wanting to know who this man was . "Who...are _you_?" She asked, trying to sound as valiant as possible. "What are you doing in my dream?"

The mysterious man took his time in answering her question, as his eyes slowly took in her form, like he was appraising and scrutinizing her. After he finished taking her in, his mouth formed into a blithe smile. "You're more alluring than I thought you would be." He said, disregarding her question. She noticed how his voice held this enticing sound to it.

Ava was stunned by his compliment and by his voice...

She quickly shook her head, making herself focus on what the man had just said. _Alluring_? What the hell?

"I asked you a question." Ava said determinedly, moving away from him.

The man noticed her moving from him and spoke when she was a few feet away. "Yes, you did didn't you?" He said tilting his head sideways in a doting way. "Aren't you a curious one?"

"Well I have a right to know." Ava retorted back at the man. "After all you're the one that's intruding my dream."

At this the man let out a goad like coy smile. "Well, I may be intruding but I never heard you complaining whenever Castiel visited your dreams." This caused the huntress to stagger a bit. "So, why such hostility towards me?" He said giving her a faux expression. "Such inclination from you hurts my feelings. He may have been your guardian, but he really wasn't meant to be by your side in the long haul." The man stared back at her strongly. "That honorable position is meant for someone else in a higher status."

Someone higher? Ava once again was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, because as she was concerned the only angel she wanted as a guardian was Cas...even if he was dead now. Nobody would be able to replace him.

The man raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure Zachariah has mentioned the bond to you."

He knew Zachariah? "Yeah...he did." Ava said hesitantly not understanding where he was going with this. "But I still don't understand any of that bond stuff...why me?"

"Your soul is very special...and very rare actually." The man said wetting his lips, walking around her. "So rare that it needs to be protected, because if handed into the right or wrong hands, your soul can give away power. Which is why you needed a guardian." He then sighed in irritation. "Unfortunately, your guardian got to close to you...and that was something I should of seen coming. I still feel quite foolish for not intervening sooner." Pausing he took a glance at her and saw her puzzled expression. "You see Ava, a soul like yours to angels is like a light to a moth...it captives them instantly, draws them in." He circled around her until he was standing in front of her again. "Just like how I am right now."

Ava's eyes widen. Did that mean this man was an angel by what he was implying? She gulped and tried to back away from him, but the man lightly grabbed onto her hand. She tried yanking her hand but he had a solid grip.

"Don't be afraid." He said in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you. Quite the contrary actually." He then stared right into her eyes with his own and a look of reminiscence appeared. "You have your mothers eyes...she always did have pretty eyes." It was low but Ava had managed to hear him loud and clear and once again she was taken back. This man or should she say angel had known her mother? The man must of seen her questionable face, because he quickly changed his expression into one of alleviation. "Then again why wouldn't you have her eyes. Miranda after all was aesthetically pleasing for a human."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows noticing the change of tone in his voice. "If you knew my mother then you must of known my father as well. " The man's face at the mention of her father became solid. The same reaction that Zachariah got when Ava brought up Collin. Did this man also have some sort of grudge towards her father? Strange...why was the topic of her father rattling towards him? Yet any tim her mother was brought up it was humble. Deciding to move on with the conversation she stopped her struggling, as he continued to have a grip on her hand. "Umm...anyways, you say my soul can give power right?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Alright, then I'm guessing that's why Zachariah wants me to do this so called bond. But what I don't get is why Dean is involved?"

At the mention of the hunter the man let out a impish smile. "Oh, trust me...he's an important factor to the equation."

Ava completely missed the reserved tone the man's voice held, as she continued to ask her questions. "So...what exactly does this bond thing involve anyway?" She asked the one nagging question that had been on her mind.

The man gave her a smoldering look, as he suddenly intertwined his hand with hers. "You'll find out soon don't worry." He said almost teasingly. "And I promise it'll be pleasurable."

Ava gazed down at the intertwined hands before looking back up at him. She felt her stomach in knots, but not because she was charmed by the mysterious man. There was only one person who gave her butterflies. No, it was because of what he said to her. What did he mean by that? Just as she was about to ask another question he let go of her hand and started to back away from her. She got a puzzled look. What he was leaving now? When she really needed to know answer? God, she never even got his name! "Wait!" She yelled out when he was several feet away. The man turned his head. "You never told me your name!"

The man let out a laugh and a smile. "It's Michael."

Ava was slack jawed.

Michael saw this and his amusement grew. "It was nice talking to you Ava." The huntress was still shocked and the archangel gave her a wink. "You're going to wake up now." And sure enough after that he vanished right before her eyes, just as consciousness was calling for her.

* * *

Ava's eyes opened wide and she let out a light gasp as she found herself awaking up. She noticed she was still in the same motel bed that she fallen asleep on. She got a better view of things and noticed Sam on the other side of the room reading his dad's journal. He felt her gaze on him and he held it for a few seconds before he looked away in what looked like guilt. She sighed expecting that and turned her glance towards Dean who was laying down next to her watching the news on the TV. The hunter felt her moving and glanced towards her realizing she was now awake, concern in his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked.

Ava got got up from her laying position and sat on the edge of the bed stretching her arms. "Umm, yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that you were tossing and turning, kinda felt like you were having a nightmare."

Ava mentally scoffed. Was it a nightmare? She had no idea. All she knew was that she had dreamt of the archangel Michael...and that was very unsettling to her. "I'm fine." she said absently, not wanting them to worry over her. They needed to stay focused. Something like this would throw them off guard. Besides what if was just a figment of her imagination because of the lack of sleep she's had? Yeah...she was going with that reason. Lack of sleep.

Dean didn't look so convinced and was about to say something when the sound of the motel door being knocked caught his attention, along with the others. Sam got up from where he was sitting with his gun and moved towards the door. Dean quickly got his gun from the stand next to the bed ready for anything that was going to attack them. Ava got up as well grabbing her knife from the stand that the boys had given her when they found her at Chuck's. Sam then swung open the door hiding his gun, he was greatly shocked though when he saw who was knocking. There standing in front of him was a petite short girl with brownish blonde hair who was exasperating in what looked like exhilaration.

Sam's face became puzzled. "You okay, lady?" He asked putting his gun away. This girl was no threat. Her behavior was strange though.

Her voice broke due to excitement when she heard him speak. "Sam...is it really you?" She stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's chest feeling it thoroughly. The girl let out a laugh. "And you're so firm."

Sam looked back towards Dean and Ava, only to find them equally confused as he was. He turned back to look at the girl, who was still feeling him. "Uh, do I know you?" Disturbance could be heard in his voice.

The girl finally let go of his chest, shaking her head. "No. But _I_ know you. You're Sam Winchester." She exclaimed in awe, her gaze then fell onto Dean who was still sitting on the bed. "And you're..." Her face fell in disappointment. "Not what I pictured."

Despite everything, Ava let out a small chuckle when she saw Dean's unamused face due to the girl's behavior. It was funny. Suddenly the tables turned and the girl's attention fell onto the huntress. The petite girl came inside practically squealing in excitement towards the brunette. "Oh my God! You're just like how I imagined you to be like!" Wonderment filled her tone. Ava was staring at her with uneasiness. Who was this _girl_? She was about to ask her that question when suddenly the girl grabbed her hand that didn't have the knife. "Oh, wow your skin is soft! Not only that but your hands are graceful too! Must be from all that shooting, huh?" She said winking at her. _What the hell?_ Ava thought. How in the world did this girl know about her shooting skills? Was she spying on her and the boys? The girl really didn't know anything about personal space either since she was all up on Ava's face. She let go of her hand and began touching her hair. "Even your hair is soft!" She said awestruck. "You are defiantly my hashtag WCW."

Hashtag? Weird. "Umm, what does that mean?" Ava asked afraid to hear the answer.

The girl giggled. "My women crush Wednesday."

Ava blushed. Okay, well...that got awkward. Now she knew how Sam felt. The girl was still playing with her hair, but Ava suddenly felt her hands lowering towards her chest area. _Wow?! Did this girl like touching chests or what?_ Okay, that was enough. Ava gave the boys a _"Help me!"_ stare. Luckily, Sam caught on quickly to this sensing her distress.

"Who are you again?" Sam asked her closing the door, causing her attention to leave Ava, giving the huntress enough time to step away from the girl.

The girl stared at him again with a smile. "I'm Becky." She explained coming to stand in the middle of the room to get a better look at the three of them. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few..." She let out a nervous laugh and blushed.

Oh, that explained it! She was a fan. Ava groaned in annoyance. Great, a Supernatural fan. She remembered reading the fan comments from the first time they found out about the book series. If she thought reading about what the fans wrote online was bad, meeting one in person took home the trophy. She hoped not all fans were like Becky, who tried to cop out a feel. Once again though, Ava had to concluded that fans were indeed weird.

Becky then shook away her laughter getting back on point. "Anyway...Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean asked standing up.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels." Becky exclaimed. "Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked her getting her back on track.

"He had a vision." Becky closed her eyes in dramatic effect and moved her hand while she spoke. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

Ava froze when she heard that name. Michael? The same Michael she had dreamt about? No...it couldn't be? Could it?

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked with raised brows, shaking Ava out of her thoughts.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked her.

Becky opened her eyes and breathed out. "In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean repeated in disbelief.

"Are...you sure you go that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky said stepping closer towards Sam. "I memorized every word...for you." She sighed dreamlike and felt his chest again with her hands. Ava who was standing next to Dean saw this and cringed. Poor Sammy.

"Um..." Sam said in obvious discomfort. "Becky, can―uh, can you...quit touching me?"

Becky shook her head. "No."

It was once again Sam's turn to ask for help as he turned his head towards the other hunters. Dean seemed to be finding the scene quite entertaining, while Ava left out huff putting her knife away, knowing she should help him out.

She walked towards the girl and grabbed her hand away from Sam's chest. "Look, Becky thanks for the information, we're really grateful and all, but we uh, got it from here." Ava said leading the fan craze girl towards the motel door.

Becky's face lit up when the huntress held her hand. "Oh, okay, no worries I understand. You guys have hunter stuff to do." She gave Ava another wink, causing the brunette to give her a tight smile as she let go of her hand. Opening the door she waited until Becky stepped out and was about to close the door before the fan girl spoke. "It was nice meeting you Sam!" She said practically love struck by him before turning to look at the huntress. "You too, Ava." She said sighing radiantly.

"Uh, yeah, you too." Ava muttered halfheartedly before finally closing the door.

After that she leaned against the door a few seconds before walking over towards the boys. "My God fans are weird."

"You got that right." Dean said before turning to look at Sam with a mocking smile. "Mr. irresistible just couldn't keep her away, huh?"

Sam coughed and looked away in embarrassment.

Ava let out a laugh before Dean turned to look at her with a smirk. "Oh, I wouldn't be laughing kiddo. I mean after all he wasn't the only one she was drooling over."

At this Ava stopped laughing and blushed like crazy. "Shut up, Dean."

Dean continued to laugh at the discomfort of both hunters. "Seriously, she was practically coping a feel out of the two of you! I mean I know Sam always attracts the crazies but you kiddo?" Dean waved a finger at Ava with a teasing voice. "I didn't know you were such a ladies magnet too, Ava."

After he said that, Ava grabbed the pillow that was on the bed and began hitting Dean with it making him laugh even more. All the while Sam watched from a distance enjoying the small moment of laughter they had together.

* * *

A couple of hours later passed after the whole fan crazed Becky incident and with in those hours Dean had managed to get in contact with Bobby. Ava found it odd that he had answered Dean's call and not hers, even after she had called him several times. But whatever the reason she was just glad that he was able to communicate back. Bobby told them he would drive and meet up with where they were staying at. Ava felt relief knowing he was okay and on his way. Maybe things were finally looking up. They were all alive and well right? Well...most of her loved ones were alive. The thought of Cas brought her sadness. She quickly composed herself not wanting to boys to see her expression.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Dean went to go answer it. Sure enough there was Bobby standing outside. "Hey Bobby." Dean greeted, giving him quick hug and pat on the back. The older hunter returned the gesture before doing the same greetings towards Sam. When he came close to Ava, the hunter brought her into a hug as well, at the same time Ava began asking him question, such as why he hadn't answered her calls. The older hunter dodged them skillfully causing her to become perplexed as to why he wasn't answering them.

She didn't get to dwell on it more since Dean asked the next question. "You weren't followed were you?"

Bobby scoffed. "You mean by angels, demons, or by Sam's new super fan and Ava's admirer?"

At this both hunters groaned.

Sam shook his head. "You heard?"

"I can't believe you told him." Ava said exasperated looking at Dean, the same time Sam had asked his question.

Dean just gave them a nonchalant shrug while Bobby nodded his head. "Oh, yeah I heard." He cleared his throat. "So...sword of Michael, huh?"

Once again Ava felt her stomach drop from hearing that name.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword, from the actual archangel?" Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby nodded his head. "You better friggin' hope so."

The four of them then moved towards the table area and Bobby took out a book opening it up revealing a photo. "That's Michael." Bobby said pointing to it. "Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Dean took a look at the photo and scoffed. "You kidding me? Tough? The guy looks like Cate Blanchett."

Ava thoroughly looked at the photo and kinda had to agree to what Dean said. This photo in the book was nowhere near like the image she saw of Michael in her dream. Still though even looking at the photo caused great nerves with in her. There was just something about that angel that made her feel on edge.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him a dark alley, believe me." Bobby uttered to Dean as Sam turned the next page of the book. "He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement." He then pointed to the picture again. "Did it with that sword. So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again." Sam said finishing the sentence for him. "Alright, so where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading―try to make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Bobby informed him.

Sam got up from where he was sitting next to the hunters and went to motel bed to start reading one of the books. Once he reached the bed though he made no move to grab the books and instead frowned, making Bobby give him a puzzled look by his actions.

"Kid? You all right?" The older hunter asked him causing Dean and Ava's gaze to move on to them.

Sam shook his head and turned to look at him. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault." He admitted to him in dismal, his voice wavering. "I'm sorry."

"Sam―" Dean tried speaking up from stopping him but Sam continued to talk.

"Lilith did not break the final seal." Sam voice held remorse. "Lilith _was_ the final seal."

"Sam, stop it." Dean spatted at him, but his brother did not listen.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." Sam said telling Bobby the dire truth.

"You _what_?!" Bobby said staring at him in disbelief.

Sam took a glance at all three of them and his face fell even more when his gaze landed on Ava. "You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. _I_ brought this on."

Bobby stood up from his seat and walked towards him. Anger clear set on his face. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were _reckless_ and _selfish_ and _arrogant_." He snapped at him.

Sam expression became rueful. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon?" Bobby snarled at him. "Just like you're sorry that you beat up Ava?!" Having heard this Sam's eyes went to Ava and the huntress saw the tears that were threatening to come out of him. Bobby though spoke up again in rage causing Sam to look at him again. "This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy! If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number."

Ava was shocked by this. "_Dad_?!" She exclaimed. How could he say that to Sam?

Bobby ignored her and kept his hard glare towards Sam. "You understand me?"

Holding back the tears Sam nodded his head shakily. Ava couldn't take this anymore, she looked towards Dean hoping he would say something and defend Sam but the green eyed hunter just stood in place and kept quiet. She just couldn't believe how they were acting towards him. Okay, so maybe Sam had messed up big time, but he didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"There's an old church nearby." Sam said managing to speak. "Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah." Bobby's stare was still hostile. "You do that."

Sam nodded his head shamefully before diverting eye contact with any of them as he grabbed his jacket and left the room. Not even a minute passe by before Ava abruptly got from her seat and headed towards the motel room door.

"Woah, kiddo where you going?" Dean asked frowning.

Ava turned back to look at him solidly. "I'm going with Sam."

"Oh, no you're not." Bobby said raising his voice at her.

At this Ava turned to face him. "Yes, I am." Her voice sounded challenging.

"If you walk out that door you are going to be in so much trouble young lady." Bobby said chastising her.

"Bobby, come on―" But Dean fell silent when Bobby gave him a warning glare.

Ava frowned. Why was her dad acting like this? This was not normal behavior. "Fine, then I guess I'm in trouble. But I ain't staying here with you after what you said to Sam." She retorted back to him and saw how he scoffed. At this Ava shook her head. "There is seriously something wrong with you today." She muttered accusingly before finally leaving and closing the door behind her with a loud _thud_.

She ran out of the motel building and went outside into the cold chilly air. She turned her head trying to see if Sam was still within peripheral distance. And there he was walking towards the corner of the street about to cross the road. He had his hands inside his jacket, his head was looking towards the ground and his walking seemed to be filled with bleakness. _Oh, Sammy. _Running towards him Ava called out his name. "Sam! Wait hold on!"

Sam lifted his head and turned towards where he heard his name being called. He saw Ava running his way and he immediately stopped walking. Once he saw her, the guilt began to rise in him.

Finally caught up with him, Ava let out a small smile. "_Whew_, boy you sure do walk fast. Must be those long legs, huh Sasquatch." She jested, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sam still looked glum. "Ava?" He asked softly. "What are you doing?"

Ava let out a scoff. "What do you think? I'm here to keep you company, duh!"

Here to keep him company? How could she say that. She should be biting his head off like Bobby did back in the room. Or giving him silent treatment like Dean. But instead here she was trying to make him feel better, even after everything he did to her. God, he didn't deserve her kindness.

Sam gave her an aghast expression. "Listen, Ava...maybe you should―"

Ava didn't let him finish as she grabbed onto his elbow and made they way towards the church. "Ah, no excuses mister. Come on Sammy, we got lore books to read."

* * *

The walk to the church had been very quiet and incredibility awkward. No matter how many times Ava tried to initiate a conversation or even small talk, Sam would just give her a brief response or a just a single nod, along with a look of shame before looking away. It was starting to bother her a lot now. Even now as they were finally at the church reading the lore books, sitting across from each other, Sam still showered her with guilty looks every chance he got. Which was like every damn second.

Ava then rested a hand on her chin, as a piece of hair fell in front. She blew at the hair in front of her face in frustration, as she tried focusing in the book she was currently reading. _Annoying hair._ She mumbled to herself. In all honesty she was't mad at her hair, but at the lack of information she had gotten. This had been the fourth book she's read, and there was nothing about the damn Michael sword. Her stomach twisted again in disquietude at the thought of the archangel. She quickly closed the book and leaned against her chair. "Well, I got jack squat. What about you?" She asked Sam, who looked up from his reading.

He shook his head. "No, nothing on the Michael sword either." He rubbed a hand against his face in tiredness and maybe in frustration? Ava guessed it had to be. They've been here for perhaps over two hours now and they've come out empty handed. Sam then closed his book and moved his gaze back towards Ava, gloom filling his facial features.

Ava huffed in exasperation. "Okay, enough of that."

"Enough of what?" Sam asked her crinkling his eyes.

"Enough of you giving me those guilty expressions every time you look at me!" Ava exclaimed. "You got to stop that, because not only are you making yourself feel bad..." She said giving him a easy smile. "But your self hating is also starting to bring my mood down." She joked.

Sam could tell she was trying to make him feel better by joking, but he shook his head. "I deserve to hate myself Ava...after what I did to you." He croaked out, his jaw working in odd angles, as his expression was now filled with agonizing pain. "How can you stand to be in the same room as me?" He asked his voice shaking a bit. "I became...a _monster_. I hurt you..._me_." His breathing came out ragged. "You should be hating me, like Bobby."

Ava become serious. "_Hey_, he doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does." Sam protested in heartbreak. "And you should too."

"Well, I don't." Ava informed him vehemently.

"But, Ava why?" Sam asked her. "I caused you pain and hurt you. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because you're family Sammy." Ava said giving him a sad smile. "Because you are my lovable, healthy green eating, and freakishly _tall―_older brother. Who I love and care about with all my heart. And I know that you weren't you at that time. It was the demon blood."

Sam's face hearing this was filled with such emotion that he instantly stood up from his seat, towards Ava's and brought her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her midsection as she wrapped hers around his shoulders. He started shaking slightly as his voice cracked, apologetically. "I'm so _sorry_ Ava...I really am sorry." Ava hugged him even tighter after that as she felt the tears from his eyes fall on her.

"It's okay, _Sammy_." Ava said swallowing back the tears that wanted to escape her as well. "I forgive you." Not that she hadn't before because she forgave a while ago, but she felt that if she said it again out loud he would feel reassured.

After a few more minutes of hugging, Sam pulled back from the hug. Ava saw his emotional face and then remembered about Bobby. "Listen, Sam about what my dad said...don't take it seriously, okay? I don't know whats up with him...but all I know is that he would never mean something like what he said back at the motel." Ava shook her head. "Something must be off with him..."

"You really don't think he would actually loose my number then?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Of course not Sammy." Ava told him. "You and Dean are like his sons. He would never disown you."

Sam nodded his head and Ava gave his shoulder a friendly swat. "Come then, how about we head back since there's nothing here for us."

Sam agreed and was about to make his way towards the door but stopped in front of Ava again. She thought he was going to bring her into another hug but surprised her when he started ruffling her hair. At this she pouted.

"Aww, really?! You know I hate it whenever you or Dean do this to me!" She protested, yet there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

Sam continued to ruffle her hair, laughing as well. Ava then decided to poke his sides knowing he was very ticklish there, making him jump in place. They both continued to horse-play around with each other before they left the church, in better moods then when they came in with.

* * *

The walk back to the motel was much more pleasant than last time and conversation was welcomed as well. The two hunters who found closure with each other were having a nostalgic conversation about their favorite snacks and TV shows that they liked when they were younger. Ava laughed when Sam brought up that he liked eating _Pringles_ (the sour cream kind) and that his favorite show was _Transformers_. She smiled remembering how when ever they were together they would watch the show together. Sam though cringed jokingly when Ava said her favorite snack was _Twizzlers._ She had to playfully slap his shoulder when he called her favorite snack gross. He disliked Twizzlers, but Ava loved that candy. Sam laughed even more though when Ava told him her most favorite show to watch (and yet even to this day she still watches on occasion) was _Malcolm in the middle._ What was there not to like? She had to admit it was quite a comedic show that involved a family (specifically the brothers) that would always get into funny situations and the theme song was catchy too. In fact it was so catchy that she started singing it out loud to humor Sam. And humor him it did. The whole way back to the motel was filled with laughter and smiles. It was nice that the feeling of dolefulness, due to everything that happened with the apocalypse and Cas dying, was slowing going away. The pain was still there, but perhaps things were looking up for them for once.

Walking for a few more minutes, they finally made it back to the shady motel. They walked inside and were making there way towards their room, but Ava stopped in front of the vending machine in the empty lobby wanting to get a snack first. After that conversation they had she was craving some candy. Sam wanted to wait with her, but she reassured him she would be fine and would meet him back in the room in a few minutes. He gave her a reluctant nod before he walked down the hall, leading towards their motel room.

Ava stared back at the vending machine and bit her lip looking at all the snacks it had inside. There were Hot Cheetos, BBQ chips, gum, skittles, m&amp;m's, gummy bears/worms, chocolate bars, beef jerky, and...oh! Ava's eyes widen in glee when she saw _Twizzlers_ in there. _Yay_! _Score_! With a smile she put in her loose change and pushed on the buttons watching the candy twist and fall down the slot. She happily grabbed it and opened up the package taking a bite out of the candy. Humming in happiness she made her way towards the motel room now.

Rounding the corner she walked further down the hall munching on her candy. She suddenly stopped eating her candy when she saw their motel door wide opened. Had Sam left it open? The sounds of fighting coming from inside proved that thought wrong. She dropped her candy on the floor and took out her knife. Quietly she came closer towards the door and what she saw made her expression become full with shock.

There in the room where two strangers fighting Dean and Sam. One of them was man who had Dean on the floor throwing punches at him while the other was woman who had her hands around Sam's throat. "It's not so easy without those super special demon powers, huh Sammy?" The woman taunted with a sneer. She was petite, had fair skin, along with dark wavy hair, and a round face. She gave Sam a smirk before she punched him hard right in the face knocking him out.

Seeing as how Sam was knocked out and Dean had managed to get some sway on the man, Ava decided to go after the woman. She gripped her knife tightly before she ran inside tackling the woman on the floor getting her away from Sam. Surprised by the sudden attack the woman crash landed onto the floor, as they rolled around on the ground, until Ava got on top of her holding the knife against her throat. The woman had a hard grip on her hand though not letting the knife slice her throat. And much to Ava's surprise, the pinned down woman let out a laugh. "This ain't the demon knife, _sweetie_." She jeered. "It's not gonna kill me." Ava furrowed her eyebrows. So she was a demon then. Seeing her face the demon let out another chuckle. "Come on _Artemis, _and here I thought you were smarter than the rest of these yahoos."

_Artemis? _Having being called by that name took her back to a time when she was younger_. _The name itself was another ridiculous nickname given to her by a demon. Just like how Ruby gave her the tactless nickname of peaches...there was only one demon who called her Artemis because of her skills with her crossbow.

Ava glared at the woman she had pinned down tightening the grip on her knife. "_Meg_?" So this was her now? The last time Ava had physically seen her, the demon had been inside a blonde college girl. Now she was in a completely new body. Ava remembered meeting Meg for the first time when she was fourteen. Back when the boy's had trapped her in a devil's trap at Bobby's house when they were trying to find their father. Meg and her right from the start had a very complex background, due to the demon having some sort of odd interest towards her. Ava frankly thought it was because Meg enjoyed messing with her. She never really gave it much thought.

Meg's face brighten up with mocking enthusiasm. "_Ohhh_, you guessed right. Gold star for you." She said giving her a wink. "Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you, _Arty_." She cooed.

Before the huntress even had time to reply back, Meg threw her head up hitting Ava's forehead making her stagger a bit as her grip on her knife loosened against the demon's throat. Having a opening now, Meg then rolled them over making Ava let go of the knife completely as she was the one being pinned down. Meg straddled her waist giving her a flirtatious grin as she eyed her immodestly. "Boy, you sure did blossom didn't you Artemis? You're not that string bean pole of a little girl you were three years ago, huh?" She sneered, slyly sliding one of her hands against the huntress body, as the other had her hands pinned to the ground. Ava squirmed underneath her as she felt Meg's hand go all the way up her body until it stopped on her right cheek. Once there Meg gave her a patronizing tap. "My father will definitely be pleased by you."

Father? Who the hell was her father? And why would he be pleased by her? Ava glared harder at her as she used all her strength to try to get out of Meg's hold. This only caused Meg to let out a velvet chuckle. "Is that really all you got?" She taunted with a smirk wetting her lips slightly.

Ava looked her straight in the eyes and grinned mischievously. "Not quite." She spit right onto Meg's face stunning her as she used all her strength in her right knee to hit Meg in the stomach. This caused Meg to loosen her grip and Ava took this as an advantage and pushed Meg off her. She grabbed the knife on the floor ready to use it, not caring if it wouldn't kill her. Ava still needed some sort of weapon.

She heard the sound's of struggling come from the other side of the room and Ava saw how Dean managed to kill the other demon. Her eyes widen...he had the demon knife! Feeling relief she turned back towards Meg. The demon gaining back focus wiped the spit off her face as she glared at the huntress. She was making her way towards her but froze when she saw Dean coming her way with Ruby's demon knife. Meg stared at the weapon with a troubled expression. Now that would certainly kill her.

Both hunters gave each other quick glances before they made their ways towards Meg.

Meg took a few steps back away looking at the both of them. Thinking about her options she took the best one that would keep her alive. She threw her head back and screamed really loud letting out black smoke, as she escaped from the hunter's reach. Once the black smoke was gone, the empty vessel of the girl fell onto the floor, presumably dead.

Ava let out a breath she was holding.

Dean looked at her. "You alright kiddo?"

Ava nodded before her eyes widen as her gaze landed on her father's unconscious body on the floor. Her heart sank when she saw the knife wound. "Oh my God!" She quickly checked for a pulse and found one but it was very faint. "Dean we need to get him to a hospital! _Now_!"

Dean heard her and quickly shook Sam awake, as they all hurriedly left to take Bobby to the hospital.

* * *

He was possessed.

_Bobby_ had been possessed the whole entire time he was at the motel with them. Ava cursed herself, she should of known! The way he was distant with her by not answering her calls/questions and the way he was harsh on Sam, was a huge throw off! Yet she hadn't been able to figure it out. None of them did. On the drive towards the hospital, she shakily tried comforting her wounded father, as Dean started explaining to her and Sam on how the possessed hunter had attacked him once he got the location of the Michael sword. The older hunter had managed to gain control of his own body, stabbing himself with Ruby's knife, sparing Dean's life. Having heard that just made Ava tear up more in the back seat as she cradled against her father, careful not to hurt him. The drive to the hospital was nerve wracking, since they all thought Bobby wasn't going to make it. He looked like he was about to permanently pass out any second. Ava couldn't have that. This was Bobby! The man who she considered a father! He couldn't just die. With a shaky voice and strained tears on her face, Ava told Dean to drive faster to the hospital, and the green eyed hunter did exactly that.

Once they reached the hospital the three hunters carried the bleeding wounded Bobby into the emergency room, as Ava yelled out for assistance. A nurse nearby heard her distressed calls and immediately got other staff members help carry Bobby to a stretcher in order for him to undergo surgery. As much as Dean wanted to stay, he knew that he and the others needed to leave. The demons had heard where the Michael sword was located at in some storage place in upstate New York, and that's exactly where they needed to go, _now_.

Ava protested heavily against that. She couldn't just leave Bobby! Just thinking about it almost gave her another panic attack, but the boys had managed to calm her down. Especially Sam. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze, telling her Bobby was going to be alright_. "He's a tough stubborn old man Ava he'll make it through." _His encouraging words did help her out a bit, but concern still flowed through her body. Dean then told them they had to leave ASAP before security came to ask them questions. Reluctantly, Ava agreed and with one last sad glance towards where they had taken Bobby into surgery, she quickly left with the boys towards the Impala and drove off to find the Michael sword.

The whole drive there, Ava felt like sobbing but she kept taking deep breaths from where she was sitting in the back seat of the Impala, as she watched the passing scenery from the car window. She held in the waterworks knowing she had to be strong for the boys and for _Bobby_. Except, she wasn't the only one feeling this was, in fact all three hunters were on edge as silence filled the Impala. The silence ended when they finally made it to the location at Castle storage within five hours, just as the sun was about to rise. The parking lot was empty, so Dean quickly parked the Impala and all three hunters got out. Dean then popped opened his trunk and each of them got a hold of a gun. They did another take on the parking lot and assumed it was still safe. Perhaps they had beaten the demons on getting here. Dean then led the way towards the storage unit and once they got there he opened the door as they each held their guns up, freezing still when they saw the dead bodies of demons scattered all over the floor.

_How did this happen?_

The hunters each thought at the same time they glanced at each other in confusion, before lowering their guns.

A voice suddenly came from behind them. "I see you told the demons where the sword is." The three hunters turned around to see Zachariah standing there along with two other angels in suits.

Ava gave him a scowl, while Dean gave the angel a full on glare.

"Oh, thank God." Dean said with a full on caustic tone. "The angels are here."

Zachariah held up his hand making the storage door close, locking the hunters inside. "And to think...they could have grabbed the sword anytime they wanted." He chuckled airily. "It was right in front of them all along."

"What do you mean?" Dean thundered, narrowing his eyes at him.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true." Zachariah explained to them getting closer. "We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it." His gaze landed on Dean. "Until now. You've just hand delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean retorted back to him.

Zachariah shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It's you, chuckle head. You're the Michael sword."

The room fell silent and Ava's stomach dropped.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and broke the silence. "Come again?" He asked, confused.

Zachariah grinned. "Yup, interesting, huh?" He saw the hunter's puzzled look causing him to chuckle again. "What you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing." He held a superior voice. "You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one." His gaze moved onto Ava and his grin widen. "In fact you're just as dimwitted as Collin was. Or actually no...he was _worse_."'

Ava clenched her fists as she shot him a dark look. Anger started to build inside of her from his insults towards Dean and her biological father. She was about to lunge at him but Sam stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder holding her back. Ava glanced over her shoulder to look at him and saw that he was giving her a look that said, _Don't_. Reluctantly she complied and stayed put, still sending a glare towards Zachariah.

Zachariah saw this and just gave her another infuriating smirk finding her anger amusing.

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean demanded, bypassing the angel's insults.

"You're Michael's weapon." Zachariah admitted as if it were obvious news. "Or, rather, his...receptacle."

Dean took a moment to think before realization hit him, _hard_. "I'm a vessel?"

Zachariah grinned. "You're the vessel. Michael's vessel."

Ava felt her blood run cold when she heard this. Dean...was Michael's vessel? Oh my God...was that what Michael meant in her dream when he had told her Dean's part in the bond was important...because he was suppose to let Michael possess him? Oh, no...she was deeply afraid to know the truth to behind what else this dubious "bond" included.

Dean's face blanked and he shook his head. "How? Why_―_why me?" He asked, not believing him.

"Because you're chosen!" Zachariah exclaimed in excitement. "Just like how Ava's chosen to be bonded by your side."

"My side?" Dean questioned.

Zachariah waved his hand. "Well, Michael's side, but you get the point. It'll be your body he'll be wearing once he's completed the bond."

"And how exactly is he going to do that?" Ava asked, speaking up for the first time, trying to hide the terror she was feeling.

Zachariah gave her a salacious expression. "By the only way possible. _Consummating_, duh."

Ava's face became pale. Did he mean consummating as in...she couldn't even finish that thought. "Say what?" She whispered low.

"It's actually not that complicated to understand." Zachariah explained nonchalantly. "You see with your soul being pure it has power, and if bonded with an angel that power and energy inside your soul would connect with the angel's Grace, intertwining them together in a physical act. Thus giving a full on strength boost towards that angel." He was practically beaming now. "Do you have any idea how useful that power would be? That once the bond is complete Michael will have enough power to win against Lucifer. That's great, am I right?"

Was he for real? _Hell_ n_o_! "Of course that's not great!" Ava shouted. "I do not agree to this!" Handing herself over to some archangel who would be wearing Dean's body? No...never!

Ava wasn't the only one shocked and angered by this news. In fact both Winchester boys were appalled by this, but Dean especially. Shaking his head he gave Zachariah a death glare. "No. That will _never_ happen." He hissed out, clenching his jaw.

Zachariah shook his head at him, tsking. "Dean, Dean, Dean. It really isn't that terrible."

Not that terrible? Dean got a sardonic expression. "Oh, yeah, cause life as an angel condom and an angel's personal energy booster is _super_!" He faked enthusiasm before steadying his face. "I think will both pass, thanks."

By this point Zachariah had lost all his patience. "Joking. Always joking." He shook his head in annoyance. "Well...no more jokes." Raising his hand he made his finger form into a gun shape and pointed at Dean before he slowly moved it towards Sam. "Bang."

Sam let out a yell, as the sound of crunching leg bones could be heard. He fell on the floor withering in his pain. Ava immediately crunched down and supported his body with her due to his broken leg. Dean turned to face Zachariah, anger set on his face. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted at the angel.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs." Zachariah warned him before he his voice became grim. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel, complete the bond, and lead the final charge against the adversary." He stressed out. "You understand me?"

Sam was still in pain as Ava was trying her best to help him. Seeing this made Dean more angry towards Zachariah. "How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five? Ten?"

"Probably more." Zachariah deadpanned. "If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

Dean realized something. "There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me and starting the bond. You need my consent." He pursed his lips. "Michael needs my say-so to ride in my skin." Dean said more like a statement than a question.

At this Ava looked up towards him in some what relief.

Zachariah sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way." Dean said sounding hopeful. There was no way he would do agree to letting Michael possess him. No way he would let that happen to Ava.

"There is no other way." Zachariah informed him. "There must be a battle and the bond must be complete. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

Dean shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand...eat me." Zachariah face fell into a scowl but Dean held his ground. "The answers no."

Zachariah huffed, irritated. "Okay. How about this?" The angel looked towards the huntress. "Your surrogate of a father, Bobby. We know he's gravely injured. Say yes and we'll heal him. Say no he'll never walk again."

Ava had to contemplate this. Even though the first part of the offer sounded good, she knew Bobby would of _never, _I mean never, would have let her accept it. She then looked at Dean and Sam giving them a look that said..._no_.

Dean understood this and turned to look at Zachariah sternly. "No."

Zachariah seemed thoughtful. "Then how about we heal you from...stage four stomach cancer."

Dean frowned, not understanding what he meant when suddenly he doubled over, coughing up blood as he gagged and fell onto the floor. He saw the blood stains on his palms.

Ava upon seeing this made her way over towards Zachariah to get him to stop, but the angel held up his hand causing the huntress to pause in her tracks as her breathing started to get tattered with. Zachariah gave her a mocking frown. "Getting a little hard to breathe isn't it Ava? Oh, darn that pesky anxiety." The huntress fell to the floor holding a hand to her chest, as her breathing got worse and worse. Dean saw her struggle but Ava shook her head, telling him not to give in.

Zachariah saw how Dean held his ground. "You sure are a stubborn one. How about we get creative now and let's see how Sam does without his lungs."

Sam suddenly began thrashing his arms as he was now struggling to get air as well.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah asked out loud.

Dean turned to look at the Sam and Ava who were suffering as he felt bore blood in his mouth. He gazed back up towards Zachariah who grabbed his chin, while giving him a hard stare. "You're going to say yes, Dean."

Dean grimaced against his hold. "Just kill us." He said not giving in.

Zachariah let go of his chin and stood back up. "Kill you?" He gazed at the hunter and at Ava. "Oh, no I can't you kill you. Besides, I'm just getting started. Now_―"_

A loud bursting white light filled the entire storage room, surprising Zachariah and the hunters. The light died down and that's when Zachariah saw one of his men get stabbed right through his throat by an angel blade, held by none-other than the trench coat wearing angel...Castiel.

Ava's eyes did a double take and her heart nearly skipped a beat. Was...that really _Cas_? Or was she hallucinating? She could barely breathe now as she and the boys were barely holding on. She wanted to close her eyes...unconsciousness was calling for her.

Castiel saw how the Winchester's and Ava were on the floor suffering. With determination to save them, he moved quickly towards Zachariah's other lieutenant using his speed and strength, to stab the angel with his blade, killing him within seconds. The blue eyed angel then turned towards Zachariah who was staring at him in disbelief. "How are you...?" He asked dazed, at seeing him...

"Alive?" Castiel spoke up with that gruff voice that Ava liked a lot. And that's when she realized...he really was here. "That's a good question. How did these two end up on that plane?" He said indicating the Winchesters. "Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel said giving Zachariah a suggested look.

Zachariah was taken back. "No...that's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should." Castiel said his voice turning threatening as well as commanding. "Now, put these three back together and _go_. _I_ won't ask twice."

Zachariah gave him an unreadable expression before he disappeared. As soon as he left, the three hunters were back to being healthy, their breathing had returned back to normal, and they had complete control of their bodies. Sam stood up along with Dean who helped Ava get back up on her feet. The huntress stood to the side as Castiel came up to them. She couldn't help but stare at him in complete awe. He was alive...her guardian angel was alive!

Castiel sensed her staring and he glanced towards her feeling solace that she was no longer in pain. He then sighed looking at the group. "You three need to be more careful." He shifted his gaze on towards Ava again raising his eyebrows, almost as if saying, _especially you._

Ava let out a tiny smile at seeing that look on him. _Oh Cas, still the same old protective angel. _The void she felt from when she thought he died was gone, because now here he was standing in front of her, reprimanding her and the boys due to their lack of awareness. Her heart fluttered. She wouldn't have it any other way. Castiel in return couldn't help but let his lips turn into a small smile as well, from seeing her own smile.

Dean not noticing the looks the angel and huntress were having, spoke up. "Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

Castiel moved his gaze towards Dean and shook his head, becoming serious again. "I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." He stated before he came close to the boys and put his hands roughly on their chests. Ava rose her eyebrows at hearing the boys jolt and wince.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked in a strained voice.

"An Enochian sigil." Castiel said simply. "It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

Dean eye's widen. "What, you just brand us with it?"

"No, I carved it into your ribs." Castiel said naturally as if he did nothing wrong.

Ava bit the inside of her cheek to settle her laughter from hearing this. She straighten up though when Castiel stood in front of her, his blue eyes, (the blue eyes she liked very much) stared down at her in what seemed like adulation. She seemed to be in a trance as he was this close to her. _Alive_. God, no matter how many times she said that, the relief that he was back would not go away. "_Cas_..." She whispered softly still staring at him.

"_Ava_..." He said her name in a caring way that almost had her swooning right then and there. He then lifted his right hand and gently pressed it against Ava's chest right above her heart. A slight burning sensation went throughout her torso, causing her to gasp. _Okayyyy_. Yeah, that wasn't pleasant. She understood now why the boys had their reactions. After a few seconds passed the sensation went away, but Cas still had his hand above her heart. She didn't mind though. It was...a tender gesture. After passing the twenty second mark, she had to pull away otherwise the boys would become suspicious. She was still surprised they didn't say anything cause even one minute was still a lot of time if you think about...

She moved to stand next to the Dean and Sam as Castiel remained in front of them.

Sam gave Cas a flabbergasted look. "Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Yes." Castiel answered hollowly.

That was indeed interesting. If he really did die...then how was he back? Not that Ava was complaining because she wasn't but it was indeed a big unanswered question.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked him.

Castiel's face became solemn and instead of answering his question, he quickly gave Ava one last longing glance before with a flutter of his wings, he left.

At this Dean let out a sigh. "He really needs to work on his goodbyes." He muttered, not being able to hide the relief in his voice, glad that the socially awkward trench coat wearing angel was alive.

Sam nodded agreeing, while Ava stared silently at the spot that her guardian angel had been in. Right now she had all kinds of emotions running through her. One second she was feeling content, because Castiel was alive. But the next second, she's petrified because of what happened to Bobby and of the horrible truth she discovered today...about Dean being Michael's vessel and on how they needed to "bond." No matter what though, she was going to fight against it, because there was no way she would complete the bond and she knew neither would Dean. They were not going to be used as some game pieces. Just the thought of it made her shudder in horror...

_Yesh_, their lives were a huge mess. Couldn't any of them ever catch a break for once?

As she left the storage unit with the boys, Ava had to admit though that at least one good thing happened today.

Cas was alive and in her books that was considered a huge win.

* * *

_Omg guyyyyysss! How you liking how season five started off? That beginning with Chuck helping out Ava! Awwww ^_^ Not to mention we got fan-girl Becky in this chapter as well! Who happens to not only have a massive crush on Sam but also a girl crush on Ava too! Hahaha xD Oh that scene had me Lmaoo like crazzzzyyy. *Tehehe* I thought we needed to have some humor to brighten up all the angst we've had so far. Anyways what did you guys think of the dream Ava had of Michael? Hmmmm, let me just tell you this won't be the last time she sees the archangel in her dreams. She'll also have another unexpected guest in dreams soon as well...oh boy...can you guess who? Btw in case you're still confused on how Ava was able to see Michael in human form, is because that's how her mind perceives him to be if he were an actual human being, of course though if she were awake he would have to take a vessel. I also like to imagine Ian Somerholder as Michael in my story because he has those piercing steel blue eyes that you can never look away from, plus he's the perfect choice for Michael since he can play off that seductive charming role well, don't you think? ;) *Tehehe* *Blushes* Also we had Ava and Sammy moments. Reliving their old TV shows and snacks lol BTW sorry, but I just had to add the whole Malcolm in the middle scene since recently I've been watching the show over again. The nostalgic feels man :) Yay! Anyways we had Ava talk to Meg too! In a strange way I kinda ship them. (; Anyway one else get that vibe? No just me. Alright then. Lmaooo. Anyways, the whole reuniting scene with Ava and Cas made my heart patter with love! :') Also, I guess the biggest thing we found out in this chapter was Ava's role. And *Yikkkkeesss* is all I gotta say, am I right? But hey at least Cas is back :D _

_Anyways, until next time my lovely readers :)_

_P.S. This is totally a different topic but is anybody else excited for the new show Scream Queens? :D_


	19. Chapter 19: The search is on

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**I also do not own any of the bands, artists, and songs used in this chapter. **_

* * *

_"Listen to your inner voice. Look deeply into soul, there is beauty surrounding you." ― Lailah Gifty Akita_

_Chapter 19: The search is on_

After Ava and the boys left the storage unit, they quickly got into the Impala and drove back towards the hospital. While on the way there, Ava was practically fidgeting in the back seat, as she felt angst and worry consume her. All she wanted now was to know or better yet she wanted _see_ how her dad was doing. The drive back there was going to be another five hours, but thankfully due to Dean's speeding, the hunters were able to make it within three hours. And as soon as Dean had parked the Impala, Ava without even waiting another second, made a dash towards the hospital's entrance with the boys following fast right behind her.

The three made it barreling inside exasperated, but they shook it off as they called out for a doctor or nurse. A nurse once again heard their calls, and Ava first spoke up, asking her where the patient Bobby singer was at. The nurse looked at them warily, but after finding out they were close family members, told them what room he was in. Thanking her, the hunters quickly left to find said hospital room.

Ava was the first one to find the room, which happened to be on the second floor on the west side of the building. The huntress then burst in and immediately saw her father figure laying on the hospital bed looking absolutely worn out, wearing a hospital gown. She hurriedly rushed to his side of the bed and let out a breath of relief, seeing as he was alive and breathing. Carefully and vigilantly she brought him into a hug, that expressed all the consolation she was feeling. Bobby gladly returned the heartfelt hug, as he literally felt all the love she was giving him. The boys within a few minutes of rushing behind Ava, finally reached the room and came to see the softhearted moment between the older hunter and the huntress. They froze momentarily watching them with subtle soft expressions. It was indeed a emotional scene that displayed a father-daughter moment.

After a few minutes of watching the scene in front of them, the boys finally made their presences known by fully coming into the room. Ava gently let go of Bobby, smiling a bit as she sniffled and stepped back, just as the boys neared the hospital bed. Bobby moved his gaze towards them and relief washed through him again, as he saw the boys he considered sons standing there. And he felt even more relief when he saw that they seemed to be in alright condition. Physically speaking anyways. As for emotionally? Well... who really knew. But for right now all Bobby cared about was that all three of them appeared to be unharmed.

Dean and Sam then contentedly exchanged nods as a greetings towards Bobby, as the two of them gave the old hunter a uplifting pat on the shoulder. It may have not been as affectionate as Ava's gesture had been, but the revilement could still be heard in both their voices along with their relaxed facial expressions. They boys didn't have to say much since it was their soft spoken eyes that said everything for them. After that the four of them became acquainted with each other again, as peace began to fill the hospital room. They all basked in their auras, knowing that everything in that moment was okay.

Unfortunately, tranquility didn't last long for them, and the joyous reunion moment between the hunters was over just as soon as it started.

The three hunters explained to Bobby how there was no Michael sword. That it was Dean who the angels wanted instead. They told to him how Dean was Michael's supposed vessel and how the archangel need to possess his body in order for him to fight against Lucifer.

Bobby took the news with great surprise, but that wasn't the only thing they told him...

No, they told him...or better yet _Dean_ told him about the cumbersome issue of the bond. That Michael not only needed to get in Dean's body to fight against Lucifer but to also complete the bond with Ava. Remembering what Zachariah said about Ava's soul being powerful due to her pureness, Dean then explained to the older hunter how the archangel wanted that power for himself. And as soon as Dean started telling Bobby this though, Ava began to feel incredibly awkward and fidgety, as she shifted her shoe side to side. It was a unnerving subject for her and she _especially_ didn't want to Bobby to know about...well... to know about the inappropriate details to what must be done in order to complete the dire bond. Just the thought about... consummating and such made her cringe. She honestly had no idea how Dean was able to tell Bobby all that, but she was just glad it wasn't her who had to tell him the awful truth. That would have been really awkward...not that it wasn't awkward already, cause it was.

Ava decided to stay quiet the whole time Dean talked to Bobby and went to stand next to the also quiet Sam at the other side of the room, as she held a high-strung expression. After Dean had finished telling Bobby everything, she anxiously waited to see how her dad would react to the news. The room had gone quiet and all she and the boys could do now was stare at Bobby's face. Which at the moment had momentarily froze due to shock. Ava brought her nails to her mouth and bit them due to nervousness. She turned to look at the boys and all they muster up were tensed up looks.

And just as Ava thought his face had gotten stuck that scrunched up way, Bobby quickly overcame the shock and anger came in replacing it. The boys and her were startled back a bit by the sudden change, but kept quiet as the older hunter started expressing how angry he was due the unsettling truth behind the bond. He begun cursing out lowly under his breath, but they were still able to hear him. And they clearly could tell the older hunter was not happy. Actually, none of them were. Especially Dean and Ava. Dean didn't want to be used as a vessel and Ava most certainly didn't want to be used as some...dare she say, an angels energy power booster. It was degrading. She wasn't some toy to be used audaciously.

Fortunately for her she didn't even have to say those thoughts out loud, since the boys and Bobby were thinking the same thing. There was no way they were going to let some archangel take advantage of her. Dean, especially was going to make sure nothing happened to her. He already felt terrible that some archangel was suppose to wear _his_ body to...God he couldn't even think about doing that to her. This was _Ava_. The one girl he considered a little sister. He remembered that care free naive smile she always had on as she played outside when she was a kid. How she would always hop on his back for a piggy back ride whenever he came over to visit Bobby's after months of not seeing him. He remembered how she went through that mirthful stage in elementary school were she wanted to be just like him. He then vividly remembered the one time she drew on freckles on her face with marker when she was five years old and said,_ "Look Dean I'm just like you now! We can be real brother and sister._" The way she said it with that beautiful smile she's always had along with her big brown doe eyes made Dean feel lighthearted. And to him that had to have been one of the heart felt touching moments he's had with her. So it was safe to say he did love her as a sister. Blood or not. She was _his_ sister. So, no damn prophecy was going to control them into doing that sickening act together. Him saying yes to Michael to bond with her? Nope. That wasn't going to happen. Not on his watch. And he was pretty sure Sam and Bobby were thinking the same thing.

All while this was happening, Ava remained quiet but she was still able to notice a look of determination the boys and her dad had on. For some reason she was slowly losing her nervousness. Maybe it was because she felt safe here right now with them. They looked was as if they were in protective mode. Ava stopped biting her nails and let her hand go to her side again. She attentively asked if they were alright. Bobby was the first to answer, after he calmed down a bit and said that despite everything that's happened, he was going to protect her. No damn archangel was going to lay a hand on her. Ava was touched by this and even more so when the boys pipped in saying the same thing. They were going to protect her as well. She chocked back tears and looked at all three of them with fondness. Her _family_. The three people she loved with all her heart. She was about to reply back to them, and say how grateful she was, when the doctor came in that exact moment and interrupted her.

The moment was soon over thanks to the doctors sad news towards Bobby's condition. Apparently, the doctors believed that Bobby would unlikely walk again. The knife wound had left him paralyzed from the legs. The news was awful for Ava and once she heard it she had to ask the doctor twice, because she thought her ears were playing tricks on her. Bobby not being able to walk? That just seemed surreal. Her dad was an active person always on the go. He was a hunter. Not being able to walk would be a nightmare for him. Ava had a feeling due to the way her dad was looking at the doctor with anger and his eyes going dark, that things weren't going to end well.

Not even five second later, Bobby was yelling at the doctor saying his claims were absurd and that he was stupid for saying he would never be able to walk again. His yells and threats caused the doctor to frantically to leave the room.

Bobby looked back towards the boys and Ava and put on a calm face, trying to be discreet as possible and scoffed at the doctors claims. Dean told him to disregard whatever the doctor said and that he would be fine. Sam and Ava though were staring at Bobby with concern looks. They knew deep down that what the doctor said had to have some truth behind it. After all he was a doctor for a reason...

This made Ava worry but she hid it quickly since she didn't want to upset her dad. She needed to be strong now. For the both of them...

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Ava sat in the chair across from where Bobby was silently sleeping. She yawned and looked over at the alarm clock beside the hospital bed. It was six thirty in the morning. _Great._ So she only got two hours of sleep in total. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She had barely woken up right now and but was thankful her dad was still asleep. He had been real stubborn last night, saying he didn't want to sleep and that he wanted to go home already. The doctors and nurses told him that he needed to stay for a few more days for examinations and that just made him even more agitated. Ava though had been patient and thanked the staff for their constant help. This was the third day in a roll she had been with her dad, keeping him company. She wouldn't have it any other way though. She would stay here with him forever if she had to. Not that her dad would want that. She knew for sure that her dad hated hospitals but she wouldn't leave him alone. He needed her. Even if he were to stubborn to admit it. The whole time she had been here with him, he kept telling her to go with Dean and Sam on the road. That her time would be better used on them and that she was wasting it on him. Ava had to hold in her eye roll, because she knew her dad didn't like it whenever she did that. But hearing that comment from him made her want to slap him silly. Spending time with him was time _well_ spent not wasted. Still, the older hunter kept insisting her to go with the boys. Every time they came to visit them or whenever they thought her stuff such as clothes and food, (her iPod and cellphone had been brought in earlier that week as well.) they asked if she wanted to go with them, but she kindly refused and sat down in the chair across from Bobby's bed with a dry smile. Hell, if he was going to be stubborn then she was too.

Which is exactly what she has been doing. Not only that but all this time that she was here with him was because she was trying to cheer him up. But not once did he want to get out of the bed. When the nurse brought in the wheel chair for him to sit in, he had flatten out said no. He didn't want to sit in it.

Ava in a way understood. Bobby was probably thinking that if he actually sat in the wheel chair that the undeniable truth of him not walking would become true for him. And that scared him. Ava was more than willing to help him. He had done so much for her in the past and now she would return the favor and be here for him when he needed her the most.

Giving her dad one last glance, she got up from the chair and walked over towards her duffel bag and grabbed her _Nirvana_ t-shirt and her denim dark washed skinny jeans. She really needed to change out of her pajamas. She then went into the bathroom the room had and went in there to change. After Ava changed into her fresh clothes she stared at reflection in the mirror and let out a irradiated sigh. In theory she looked alright, but her _hair_ was beyond out of control. She carefully ran her hands through her brown locks and she quickly huffed in annoyance. Her long hair was tangled._ Damn it. _If only she had a brush with her...she let out a bitter laugh. The one item a girl is always suppose to have and here she was empty handed. But ask her for a knife then that's a different story. Shaking away her incompetence of unable to be a proper girl, she got out of the bathroom. She put the now folded pajamas in her duffel bag. Just as she was about to sit in the same chair again across from her dad to put on her converse, a soft voice spoke up.

"I see our patient is still asleep. How in the world did you manage to do that? From the way he was acting last night before I left, I for sure thought I was going to find him loud and awake. "

Ava moved her gaze towards the door and let out a small smile at seeing the blonde nurse Amanda Stewart. The same nurse she had befriend, now stood by the door. Through out her stay here she had managed to get along well with all the staff members but especially with Amanda. The peppy blonde made the stay at the hospital a little more pleasant.

Ava shrugged nonchalantly at her. "Guess, you could say I out stubborn him." She doted with a smile, glancing at her dad.

"Now that's something I would pay to see." Amanda quipped before stepping into the room, checking Bobby's charts. After she wrote several things down on the clipboard she was carrying, the blonde nurse turned to look at Ava and concern filled her face. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked as she put the clipboard down on the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Yeah..." Ava mumbled dishearteningly.

Amanda gave her a parental scolding look. "_Ava_."

Ava raised her hands up in a whimsical defending way. "Okay, geesh. I did sleep...for about two hours." She admitted sheepishly before waving a finger at Amanda. "Now before you give me one of your scowling looks, just hear me out. Okay?" Ava asked and Amanda gave her a rigid nodding telling her to go on. "I just wanted to make sure he really went to sleep. He needs his rest. More than I do. Since well you know..." She didn't have to finish her sentence because Amanda understood.

All the blonde nurse had been seeing since meeting the brunette was the constant worry and concern she had for her father. She would also always see the young girl try to get a chuckle or two out of him and although the old man seemed reluctant to do so, he always managed to give her a small smile in return. She could tell that they cared deeply for each other. It made Amanda kinda sad since she wished she still had that type of relationship with her own father before he passed away. Or that at least she would have the luck of having a daughter like Ava. But Amanda much to her misfortune was already in her late thirties, almost hitting her forties with no kids and not even a husband or boyfriend in the picture. Work took up most of her time and men found that to be a downfall. At least working at the hospital made that empty feeling inside of her go away. Helping others always made her feel better. Especially whenever she saw young adults like Ava help out wounded family members. That sort of sight always made her heart fill up with love and respect.

Amanda's nurse mode simmered down a bit as she glanced between the two and an affectionate smile slowly appeared on her face. "You know... I wish I had a daughter like you." The confession made Ava tilt her head in confusion, but that only made Amanda laugh softly due to her clueless expression. "The way you look after him and never leave his side. It just shows how much you love him. I really hope I get lucky one day and have a daughter exactly like you." She told her and she saw how Ava's expression now became one of almost embarrassment and she saw a little bit of blush on the young girl's cheeks.

"Now, I wouldn't _exactly_ wish for that..." Ava said playing off her compliment. "I don't even carry around a brush." She scoffed with a hint of frolic in her voice. "Can you imagine all the problems you'd have with that kid." She pointed to her wavy tangled hair. "Talk about tangle city, am I right?" She said facetiously with a grin.

Amanda took a second to look at the young girl's hair. She had to admit that Ava really did have long wavy hair but it wasn't as if it damaged or anything. It just need a good and proper brushing that's all. A light bulb went off in Amanda's head and a sudden idea came to her. She let out a puckish smile "Here, sit down." The nurse told her indicating to the other chair near the table. Ava furrowed her eyebrows in bemusement but followed orders.

"Why exactly do I have to sit down for?" Ava asked her raising her eyebrows.

Amanda just gave her a wave. "Just hold a second I'll be right back." She started to walk out the room but turned to give her a glance. "Don't even think about moving, okay, young lady?" She said in a playful warning way.

Ava just laughed at her motherly tone. "Okay okay. Just hurry up now." She said as she watched the blonde nurse walk out the room and down the hall.

Ava sat in the chair and let out little huffs of air. _What is Amanda up to? _She thought heedfully as she continued to wait patiently.

About two minutes later Amanda came back into the room with a spring in her step along with a smile.

Ava was about to question her on why she was so happy, when her eyes landed to the object she was holding in her left hand.

It was a brush.

"I always bring one to work." Amanda said waving the brush around, coming to stand behind Ava as she started to sort out her hair. "The kids in the hospital ward always like to play makeover when I visit them." A hint of smile could be heard in her voice, before she looked down at Ava's hair again. "Now, let's see what were working with here."

"Amanda, really you don't have to do this." Ava said trying to sound reserved, but in reality she was moved by the nurses friendly manner towards her.

"Nonsense. Of course I do." Amanda said waving off the comment. "I mean haven't you ever had your hair brushed by others before?"

The question made Ava go quiet and stiff. No one's ever really brushed her hair before except for herself. Well, Bobby of course had tried when she was little, but failed to do so. There was that one other time when she was eight when she had asked Sam to tame the wild animals she had on her head. Of course once Sam heard this he laughed with full on amusement before he told her that she didn't have any wild animals on her head and that it was just her hair she was complaining about. She still asked if he could help keep them in check. Even as a little girl she hated having long hair. So Sam helped her keep her hair away but tying her hair in a loose ponytail. And that's about it. No one else has ever really done her hair before. Not that she wanted to...well not really anyway. The fancy up dos and curls weren't her thing. It then took her a moment to realize that Amanda had asked her a question. Coughing slightly she answered her with a solemn. "No."

Amanda rose her eyebrows. "_No_?" She repeated in disbelief. "What about your mom?"

Ava was glad Amanda was behind her, since she didn't want the blonde to see how crestfallen her eyes had gotten at the mention of her beloved mother. "She, uh, died when I was a baby." She started explaining to the nurse as calmly as possible, not wanting her voice to crack. "So, I never got to do this kinda stuff with her..." _Among other things girls my age should do_. Ava wanted to add, but decided to keep quiet. It was hard to talk about her mother at times.

Amanda was saddened by this. But deep down she had a feeling that Ava's mother was either dead or was simply not involved in the young girl's life, since every time she came into the hospital room all she saw was her and her father. Occasionally there were two other young gentlemen with them. A really tall handsome looking fellow and a shorter one who was equally just as handsome with dark blonde hair. Amanda believed them to be close family friends, since they seemed quite acquainted with each other. Not once though did Amanda ever see a woman, claiming to be Ava's mother. But now that she knew the real truth as to why, she felt the young girl's loss within her. It was never easy to lose a parent. She herself knew the pain of loosing loved ones. When she was fourteen her mother died due to cancer and it was that very drastic event in her life that made her want to help people in need. Unfortunately, after her mother's loss things didn't get easier for her. The strong relationship she once had with her father went down hill and they became, well specifically _he_ became distant with her. She tried fixing the problems they had over the years but she never got the chance since he died before they found closure, due to a heart attack. She guessed that was why whenever she saw Ava interact with her dad it made Amanda think back to a simpler time when she once had that very same relationship with her own father. And in a way that's why she kinda felt some sort of connection towards the girl as well. Maybe it was because they both lost loved ones or maybe because they were both compassionate souls trying to get by in this hard world, but whatever the reason was Amanda was just lucky to have met the young girl. She knew she could never replace her mother but perhaps all the girl needed was a motherly figure to help her out. _Yeah, maybe I could be that person for her._ Amanda thought emotionally, before with a deep breath she blinked away the tears she didn't even know were daring to come out. She carefully brushed the first stand of Ava's hair. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to make sure this comes out perfect then."

Ava remained quiet in the seat but gave her a slow nod, letting her know that she heard her. And that's how they stayed. Quiet, as Amanda continued to brush her hair, except it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. No, it was a silence filled with harmony and in a way it made the both of them feel amity towards each other. And in that moment it almost made Ava forget about everything. The apocalypse, Dean being Michael's vessel, the dreaded bond business, and all the other terrible things. Because, in that small moment all she thought about was how she was being treated like a daughter by the kindhearted motherly nurse that she had the luck of meeting. Was this what it felt like to have a mother? To be given tender affection by one, because if it was then...it sure felt _nice_.

The whole hair brushing took about ten minutes. The reason as to why was because Amanda enjoyed the texture of Ava's hair despite it being massively tangled, it was very soft. When she had managed to take away all the tangles, she thought about doing some sort of style to it. Nothing showy but perhaps a simple braid would be fine. She had started out separating her hair into layers, when Ava suddenly asked her what she doing. Amanda informed her that she wanted to do a braid on her and Ava after a few minutes of thinking it over reluctantly let her continue. She'd never had her hair done in a braid before, but something told her to trust the blonde and that's what she did.

Now that she had Ava's full permission, Amanda continued on with her hair mission and gleefully made the simple yet chic french braid on her. The nurse herself had a lot of practice in hair braids, since whenever she visited the children hospital ward to spend time with the kids, she always ended up doing all the little girls hair. But Amanda never minded because it made the patients feel happy. And that in return made her happy as well. After finishing the braid, Amanda gave it one last look making sure everything was fine before she grabbed the hair tie from her wrist. She then safely tied it around Ava's hair and made sure it was secure enough. After tying it on, the nurse took a step back and smiled, admiring the french braid she done herself. "There all done."

Ava carefully touched the braid that was on her side. "Really?" She asked turning around towards Amanda, sounding generally surprised. _She finished already? It didn't even hurt. _"Well...how does it look?" Ava asked sheepishly.

Amanda had to smile at the young girl's bashfulness. "Go and take a look for yourself." She said and made her head point towards the bathroom, indicating for her to go in there.

Ava got up from the chair and made her way into the bathroom again. She turned on the lights and froze for a second when she saw her reflection for the second time that day. Unlike the last time when she saw her bed of messy tangled hair, in the mirror her reflection now was different. She now had her hair neatly done to the side in some sort of odd style. There were a lot of twist and turns but she actually found it..._pretty_. Not that she would admitted that out loud, the style was still to girly for her, _but_...it did get the loose strands of hair out of the way so...she guessed it wasn't that bad. Alright fine! Maybe...just _maybe_...she liked it.

She came out the bathroom trying to hide her content smile. Amanda though noticed it quickly. "So...do you like it?" She asked her with triumph expression.

Ava turned to face her and tried shrugging nonchalantly, playing it off as cool as possible. "It's, uh, alright." She said trying to sound blankly but her voice still sounded chirpy. She took a second before she composed herself and coughed. "Yeah, know, for a girls hairdo or whatever."

Amanda still held onto that triumph smile. She could see past Ava's wall of absentmindedness and could tell the young girl really did like the hair style. She gave her a playful expression before she made her way towards her. "Alright, well I'm off to go to my other rounds. You or dad need anything don't be afraid to let me or any of the other nurses know, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Ava said waving her off lightly. "I'll be fine."

Amanda then brought her into a hug. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Ava returned the hug and patted her back. "Okie dokie."

Amanda pulled out of the hug grabbed her clip board that was on the table and began walking towards the door, but made a glance back towards Ava. "Look after him alright." She said gazing at Bobby.

At this Ava gave Amanda an all knowing smile. "As if you even have to ask me that."

No, of course she didn't. Amanda had a feeling she would look after him even if there was a tornado outside. Her father's safety came before hers and that was something Amanda had to admire deeply. She gave Ava and her dad one last humble gaze before she made her way out of the room and walked down the halls to visit her next patient on the other side of the hospital wing.

After making sure she was gone, Ava then carefully touched the side braid again as she now had a full on fond smile on her face. She then carefully let go of her hair not wanting to ruin it, before she grabbed her converse on the floor and put them on. Making sure they were tied on fine, she then took a seat in the chair that was across from Bobby again. Quietly and attentively, she kept a close eye on her dad, making sure he was alright and safe.

Ava gave him a tender small smile. "Don't worry dad. I'm here." She then continued to watch him humbly, enjoying the comfortable warmth that was filling the room. Right now things were fine. Well...as fine as possible for them at least. But she knew it wouldn't last. Sighing, she leaned back to the chair as she made sure to bask in this moment as much as possible.

* * *

Hours later it was now Noon. Bobby was wide awake and by some miracle he had decided that day to try the wheel chair. It had of course taken some persuasion and pleading from Ava, but the older hunter eventually gave in. Unfortunately, the hunter was not happy when the sad realization that he would most likely not walk again hit him. _Hard_. It was a scene that Ava did not enjoy seeing. Usually her dad was strong willed that it would take a lot to bring down his mood. But watching him like this...like he was giving up was tough. All the older hunter would do now was sit in the wheel chair and stare absently out through the hospital window. Ava didn't know exactly what he was staring at but all she knew was that he seemed demoralized.

Ava tried her best that morning to make him feel better. She even went to the bakery store a few buildings down real quick and got him donuts and coffee. She knew for certain that he liked black coffee. So that's what he got him, along with chocolate donuts with sprinkles to lighten things up. She of coursed joked that they might have not tasted as good as her baked cookies but all that had gotten her was a simple thank you for the donuts and a very forced tight smile towards her joke. Well she at least felt a little glad that he was talking. To her at least. Everyone else that came into the room he strongly ignored. Doctors and nurses especially. He did give the occasional grunt or nod of acknowledgement towards Amanda whenever she brought him his food or came to check on him and Ava. For example, like this morning when she came back to see how they were doing, the older hunter gave her a rigid nod while Ava greeted her cheerfully. She guessed the reason why Bobby wasn't real harsh on the nurse was because he saw how she had gotten close with her. But he still wouldn't start small talk with the blonde nurse. He didn't try talking with Dean and Sam whenever they came to visit. Which was a daily thing. Like right now.

The Winchesters had come an hour ago to visit them hoping see Bobby in a better mood. To their disappointments the older hunter they considered a second father was still in the dumps. Ava had explained to them that he wasn't doing well today since it was the first time he actually sat in the wheel chair, realizing the truth to his condition. After that the boys understood fair well. Sam had given Bobby another concern look but the older hunter either ignored it or plain out didn't notice it. While Dean just him a consoling pat on the shoulder. Again though, Bobby didn't say anything in return. Ava felt dismal at seeing this. Her dad really was broken. She did not like seeing him like this. In fact none of the hunters did.

After the grim greeting, Dean excused himself from the room, while Sam went to stand outside against the doors entrance wall watching as Ava continued to make conversation with Bobby. The brunette moved the chair she was sitting in to face Bobby. "Dad..." She said softly. "Come on its been days now. You gotta talk to someone else other than me." A look of unease appeared on her face. "Dean and Sam are worried too, yeah know." An aghast sigh escaped her mouth. "I know that you feel despondent right now...but the _Bobby_ I know wouldn't just close up so easily, let alone wallow."

That got him to stare her with a expression filled with desolateness. Ava felt her heart ache at seeing her dad like this. She almost let a tear escape but she used all her strength to keep it in. _Don't cry Ava! You gotta be strong for him! _Sucking up her all discouragements she quickly shoved them all the way down as she took hold of her dad's hand and gave him a stern squeeze. It was one that let him she was here and was going to give him all the strength he needed to overcome this incident. Bobby felt the squeeze in his hand and looked up to see the determination in his daughters eyes. It made his wretchedness go away for a second as he slowly returned the squeeze back.

All the while the youngest Winchester watched the interaction between them. He couldn't help but feel moved as he watched Ava try to get Bobby out of this funk he was in. It was touching and Sam knew that if anyone would be able to get Bobby through it would be Ava. But he also knew that Bobby would need all the help he could get, since he would most likely not agree to being stuck in a wheel chair. He rubbed his head in woebegone. Things just keeping harder for them. First with Dean being Michael's vessel, then the whole bond thing with Ava, and now Bobby being stuck in a wheelchair. Their lives never gave them any breaks. Also add to the fact that him and Dean had a intense conversation which lead his older brother into telling him he didn't trust him anymore after the whole demon blood thing...so yeah things just kept piling up in the big o'l crap pile.

Sam was so tune into this thoughts that he almost didn't hear his brother come back. Dean leaned against the opposite side of the doors entrance and watched the scene between Bobby and Ava. "What's it been like three days already?" He rhetorically asked him just as Ava continued to pat her dad's hand. "We gotta cheer him up."

Sam shook his head dishearteningly as he put his hands in his jackets pockets. "That's what Ava's been trying to do these last few days Dean." He sounded doleful. "As you can see things haven't been progressing that well."

Dean heard the downcasted voice Sam had but he ignored it shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe, I'll just give him a back rub." He said joking lightly.

Sam in return gave him a disapproving look. One that said he was not amused. "Dean." He said sternly.

Dean grew frustrated. "Well what then?" He questioned him, vexed to the highest of his moods. Things weren't really going well with the two of them and he tried his hardest to not let his anger show, but sometimes it was just to hard not to. Key of example being last night. Since then things between him and Sam weren't easy going. Not that they ever were. But since last night well...they've been strained.

Sam pushed away the tone his brother used on him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." He said sadly before averting his down to the envelope he just noticed Dean was holding. "What's in the envelope?" He asked hoping to change the conversation into one that was less gloomy.

Dean pulled open the envelope. "Went to radiology and got some glamour shots." He said as he pulled out an x-ray's shot of his ribs and handed a copy to him. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

Sam held onto the x-ray and was left slack jawed. "Holy crap." He muttered in awe as he saw the designs that were carved on the ribs. There were about more than a dozen of what appeared to be enochian symbols all over the torso area and they were all carved perfectly.

Dean heard the astonishment in Sam's voice and reached for the x-rays again from Sam's hands. "Yeah, well, Cas carved you and Ava one, too."

Sam was about to say something back to him when his cell phone started to ring. This caused Ava to give him a quick glance before she averting her eyes back onto her dad. The youngest Winchester proceed to pull out his phone out of his jeans pockets, but froze momentarily when he saw the unfamiliar number on the screen. He contemplated whether to answer the call. He then saw the look his brother was giving him before he warily answered the call. "Hello?" He said sounding a bit cautious.

_"Hello, Sam." _

Sam furrowed his eyebrows almost instantly recognizing that gruff monotone voice. He greeted him but the hunter could hear the urgency in the angel's voice. "Castiel?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled.

Sam returned his attention towards the phone when he heard the angel's voice again.

_"Where are you? Is Ava with you? I tried using this cellar device to call her, but all I got was a strange feminine voice telling me to leave her a message."_

Sam was taken back by the multiple questions, but even more so when he heard Castiel saying he tried calling Ava on her phone. "Yeah, she's here." The tall hunter said as he looked towards Ava and saw how she was still comforting Bobby, not at all noticing the conversation he was having right now. His eyes glazed over to the wall and saw that her phone was plugged in, charging. _Ah, that explained it. _He returned back to the call in hand. "Her phone's charging Cas."" He said explaining the reason as to why she hadn't answered her cell phone to the angel.

_"Charging?"_

Sam almost laughed by how clueless Cas sounded but manged to control himself.

"Uh, yeah, when a phone loses battery you have to_―_" But Sam didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

_"Just tell me where you are at?" _

The angel asked again, this time with clear forcefulness. Sam once again was confused by his sudden change of tone but went along with it. "Uh...St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you_―_" Once again though Sam didn't get to finish his sentence since Castiel had suddenly ended the call. The hunter stared down at the phone with a bemused look furrowing his eyebrows. _Weird_...

The boys didn't even have to wait a whole minute, when they ended up spotting the trench coat wearing angel walking towards them from down the hallway. Castiel came to stand between the two brothers in the middle of Bobby's hospital room entrance. The angel quickly without saying a word to the boys glanced into the room and let his eyes wander around until they landed on the one human he was desperately trying to contact_―Ava. _He did a meticulous examination on her, making sure she was alright and unharmed. She appeared to be in alright condition. Still that didn't stop him from being worried about her. When she wasn't answering his calls he thought for sure she was in harms way. But Sam had told him her phone was _charging_? Strange...human technology was still baffling to him. It took him quite a while to figure out this so called cell phone device. Nonetheless, he was just glad that her safety was confirmed for the moment.

On closure inspection, Castiel did notice something different about her. It wasn't the clothes that's for sure. She was wearing her usual typical outfit he had gotten use to seeing her in. For example, today she was wearing a black t-shirt with the lettering that spelled out..._Nirvana? _He squinted his eyes to this. Was there a specific reason as to why she would wear a shirt with a bright smiling face sticking its tongue out to the side, that expressed the transcendent state? _Hmm_...that indeed made him feel great bemusement. But other than the shirt she was also wearing her typical dark jeans along with her black shoes as well, that he ended up learning were called _Converse_. Yet again, he found another human invention for an object to be named odd...but he didn't mind it so much since he knew that his Ava had liked those type of shoes deeply. He then moved his eyes to look at her youthful face that had yet to notice him staring at her in devotion. Her tender heartfelt features still looked the same to him as well, but once he looked at her hair, expecting it to be let down in waves he froze. Her brown locks weren't loose around her face, but instead were in what appeared to be in a sided style pony tail? There seemed to be twists and turns towards the way her hair was tied. He'd never seen her hair like that before, he had to admit she looked quite winsome. But then again if he had to speak truthfully, to him she always seemed graceful whether her hair was up or down. She simply radiated beauty to him.

"Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean's voice caused the angel's trance towards the huntress to become faltered a bit. He sighed and turned to face the hunter.

"You're hidden from angels now_―_all angels."

As soon as Ava heard _his_ voice that she liked so dearly, she glanced up and finally noticed her guardian angel's presence. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in carefully not disturbing her dad while she did this. Unconsciously, she felt her heart beat began to go faster once she had physically seen Cas standing at the doors entrance. Her cheeks began to get warm, letting her know they were probably pink right now. Instantly she began to internally scold herself for acting like the typical school girl with a crush. _Don't make it obvious Ava! _She tried controlling her blush as much as possible as she heard Castiel continue on with his talking towards Dean. "Now that you're hidden I won't be able to simply―"

Now what happened next took Ava by great surprise. She knew her dad was angry and had been keeping most of those emotions bottled up inside, but she never expected him to suddenly burst out. Which is exactly what happened. Poor Cas just got the short end of the stick, as Bobby's anger was aimed towards the angel.

"Enough foreplay." Bobby's voice filled up the hospital room, interrupting the previous conversation. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." He muttered but when the angel remained quiet, the older hunter looked over his shoulder and gave him a scowl. "Get healing. _Now_." He commanded harshly.

Ava slowly made her gaze back onto Cas and she frowned slightly when she saw the defeated look he had on.

"I _can't_..." He said dolorously.

Bobby narrowed his eyes and tighten his jaw. "Say again?" His voice was low and dark.

Ava gave Cas a chary expression and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean you can't?" Surely he could heal Bobby. He's healed her a bunch of times before.

Castiel came into the room and took a stand next to Ava. The lankly brunette stayed still once again trying to calm down her heart beat due to the angels proximity. She noticed though how forlorn he looked. "I'm cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things, I can do. Certain things, I can't do." He said explaining to them. Ava lost her wary expression and uncrossed her arms as the boys came into the room as well. Bobby though just harden his expression towards Cas.

The huntress heard her dad's voice raise up again. "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?!"

Ava once again saw Castiel's shoulders slump in glum. "I'm sorry..." He said unable to think of anything else to say to him.

Bobby just glared at him. "Shove it up your ass." He retorted before he turned his wheel chair around towards the window again.

Ava let out an aghast sigh while Dean gave her and Sam a simple shrug. "Well at least he's openly talking now." He muttered lowly to them.

"I heard that!" Bobby said out loud, peeved off.

Castiel made his way back towards the boys. "I don't have much time. We need to talk." The angel informed them looking the Winchester and then back at Ava. "All of us." He clarified.

Hearing this made Ava get closer towards the group of men and once again stood by close to Cas.

Dean seemed a little taken by his tone but composed himself. "Okay..." Now what exactly did the nerdy angel need to talk to them about?

"Your plan to kill Lucifer..." Castiel spoke up.

"Yeah, you want to help?" Dean asked acerbically.

Castiel gave him a berate look. "_No_. It's foolish. It can't be done."

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well, thanks for the support."

Castiel quickly responded back. "But I believe I have the solution." The angel turned to look at Ava with a determined look. The huntress returned the stare back to him in a complete trance as she fell deeply into his eyes. Castiel noticed her staring back and straighten himself up. "There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer, without having to undergo the prophecy, someone strong enough to stop the apocalypse." He admitted to them with a steady voice.

By now the angel had gotten everyone's attention including Bobby's.

Sam pursued his lips in anticipation. "Who's that?"

Castiel turned to face Sam for a second. "The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything." He said before moving his gaze onto Ava's who was staring at him in complete curiosity now. "_God_. I'm gonna find God."

There was a startled pause as they all did a double talk on what Cas had just said. Dean though after surpassing the shock raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _"God?"_ He repeated in a complete defeatist attitude, after he closed the door to Bobby's room, not wanting anyone outside to hear their conversation.

Castiel remained robust. "Yes."

Dean scrunched up his face. "God?" He repeated in disbelief again.

This time Castiel looked thoroughly down with Dean's constant repeating. "Yes! He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"And you think that he's here on earth? With us humans?" Ava asked softly, sounding more open minded than Dean was.

Castiel's ears perked up from hearing Ava speak up. He turned to give all his attention onto her. "Yes, I believe he is."

Yet again there was another short pause as Ava stared deeply into her guardian angels bright blue eyes. She took in every he just said as she tried controlling her blushing when Castel gladly returned the stare.

And it was that scene that made Sam finally catch up to their staring. He did a double take...was it just him or were they lost in their own little world? His suspicion was thrown out to side as soon as Dean spoke up, who in return was completely oblivious to the staring between the angel and huntress.

Dean scoffed. "Try New Mexico." He said sounding sardonically. "I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel tilted his head thinking hard on what the hunter had just said. The angel then shook his head in absurdity. "No, he's not on any flat bread."

Almost immediately after hearing him say that, Ava had to hold in her giggles from escaping. She couldn't help it...he was just to adorable at times.

Dean was still not convinced and wasn't finding the angel mindfulness funny. "Listen chuckles." He said staring pointedly at Cas. "Even if there is a God, he is either dead and that's the generous theory―"

Castiel's face became hard and his tone sided towards defensive. "He's out there."

But Dean continued on with his rant. "Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." There was a silence in the room before Dean spewed out his anger even more. "I mean look around you man! The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. Alright?"

After hearing him say that something snapped from within Castiel. "I killed two angels this week." He said breathing harshly. "My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you _failed_. You and your brother destroyed the world." He let his eyes glance towards Ava again and saw how she was staring at him with a diligent expression. For some reason seeing her made him calm down a bit, but once he turned back to face Dean the sheer anger could still be heard in his voice as he stepped closer towards the hunter. "And I lost everything for _nothing_. So, keep your opinions to _yourself_."

Dean along with everyone else was left in tense stunned silence. Bobby was the first to compose himself out of all the hunters. He turned his chair around to face Castiel. "You didn't just drop in to tear us a new whole. What is it you want?" He openly questioned the angel.

Castiel moved his unnerving gaze from Dean and onto Bobby. "I did come for something." He admitted truthfully. "An amulet."

"Amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked pensively.

"Very rare, very powerful." Castiel told the hunter in resolute. "It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

Ava glanced towards her dad noticing the look of confusion he had on. As far as she was aware of he and her didn't own any mysterious amulet like that. In fact the only piece of jewelry she ever owned was the locket Cas had given to her. But her precious locket was now destroyed. She felt sadness enter her as she thought about the sentimental present given to her by her guardian angel. Such a shame it was now gone...she had gotten quite close to it.

Sam a bit more willing to hear Cas out, spoke up. "What like a God EMF?"

Castiel nodded his head at him.

"Well..." Bobby said out loud. "I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that."

"I know. _You_ don't." Castiel emphasized before turning to face Dean again. The oldest Winchester noticed how the angel was staring hard at him again before he saw his eyes wonder down onto the amulet Sam had given him years ago as a Christmas gift. Dean put two and two together and furrowed his eyebrows. "What, this?" He asked warily.

Castiel gave him a stiff nod, confirming his suspicions. "May I borrow it?" He asked gruffly.

"_No_." Dean deadpanned.

Castiel's demeanor began to falter into impatience. "_Dean_." He narrowed his eyes. "Give it to me."

Ava saw the hesitation the oldest Winchester had and decided to step up. "How about asking _nicely_." She rebuked and looked at Cas with a reprimanding expression. Her face fell a little when she saw the look of bewilderment the angel had on. _Damn him and his cuteness! _She tried speaking again with a savvy tone this time, as she hid her frazzled voice. "You know try saying _please_..." The huntress said trying to shrug her shoulder casually.

Castiel took a deep breath, loosening his attitude towards the oldest Winchester as he faced him again. "Please." He asked, although it sounded force and very gruff like.

_Well...it was worth a shot. _

Ava thought fancifully, wanting to face palm herself into eternity.

Dean seeing no other way out of this, gave in. "Alright, I guess." He mumbled, reluctantly pulling off the amulet from his neck. As soon as it was off of him, Cas began reaching out for it, only to have Dean pull it away from his reach. "_Don't_...lose it." Dean ordered eyeing Cas warily, almost in warning. Ava though understood the reason why. That amulet meant a lot to Dean. It was a gift from Sam and a sentimental object towards him as well. Hell, she would have been the same way if someone wanted to take away the photo of her parents. The only item that reminded her of them. Because it's the sentimental objects that mean the most to people, since sometimes that's all they have to remember their loved ones...

Castiel heard what Dean said but only acknowledged his demand with a stiff nod. Dean then finally handed him his amulet and the instant the amulet was longer in his possession he felt...off. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oh, great. Now, I feel naked." He muttered, irked

Disregarding his comment, Castiel looked at the all hunters in the room. "I'll be in touch." He said lowly before his gaze once again fell onto Ava's. The brunette was staring at him in what seemed like veneration, and it made his wings ruffle slightly. He was suddenly _very_ much grateful that she wasn't able to see his wings at the moment, since he made them invisible. Surely, though he would be able to show her his wings anytime due to her being special...but he was almost embarrassed of doing that. Would she even find his wings appealing? An angel's wings were their most intimate features they had and only showed those who they trusted dearly. He of course trusted Ava. He had already shown her along with Dean a shadow's outline of his wings. _But_ those weren't his real wings, well not entirely anyway, and his insecurities were getting the better of him. _Would she find them satisfying?_ With a mental shake of the head he quickly pushed those thoughts away. He gripped the amulet in his hand, gave the hunters one last glance, making sure to get Ava's view last, before with a flutter of his wings he left the room.

Ava watched in awe, as she along with the rest the hunters saw Cas leave the room abruptly. She felt her heart beat go back to normal and her cheeks start to go cool as well. With a mental eye roll she scolded herself again. She really needed to control how she handled her crush towards Castiel. The last thing she wanted was for her family or better yet _Cas,_ himself to know of the silly crush. She would of died from embarrassment. And that's saying something since she's had quite the embarrassing moments in her life time.

"Well, when you find God tell him to send legs!" Bobby yelled at the now empty spot where the angel had just been as the room filled with silence all over again.

* * *

It had been hours now and it was nearing night time, as the sun was just about to set in. Since Castiel had left earlier that day things seemed to have taken a drastic turn for the hunters. It started with a phone call. One of Bobby's old hunting pals Rufus Turner (aka Uncle Rufus for Ava) ended up calling him asking for immediate help. Apparently, he was dealing with demons and he needed back up―_ASAP_. Unfortunately before Bobby got all the details, the call ended―but not before he got Rufus's location. Which happened to be in River-pass, Colorado.

Immediately after the call ended the boys sprung into action and got ready to head down towards Colorado. They wanted to get there as soon as possible to know what exactly what was happening with their hunting buddy. And as much as Ava wanted to tag along, and as much as Bobby begged for her to go with the boys, she decided not to. She wasn't going to leave behind her dad in the kind of dire state he was in. With that final decision in mind, she then wished the boys luck and told them to stay safe. Otherwise she would have to kick their butts. The boys of course didn't take her threat seriously and instead found it cute. Ava tried sounding serious but ended up failing, and instead gave both of them quick hugs before she watched them drive away in the Impala.

After that it was like a waiting game. Bobby and her waited and _waited_ to see when the boys would call, letting them know if they were alright or at least alive. The anticipation was driving them insane. Luckily, for them they got a nice momentary distraction from their worries when Amanda came by again to check on Bobby and on Ava as well. The blonde middle-aged nurse had been very kind enough to bring the duo dinner. She knew very well that Bobby disliked the hospital food...since Ava _might_ of mentioned that tiny detail to her before hand. And seeing as how she had gotten a dinner break she decided to bring the father and daughter some good old fashion take out. Which happened to be burgers and fries much to Ava's and Bobby's delight. They thanked her, well actually Ava thanked her verbally while Bobby gave the nurse a appreciated nod and what appeared to be a...smile? Whatever the expression was, both ladies just had to admit it was a vast improvement towards his attitude towards others. After the thanks, the two hunters then enjoyed their meal together as Amanda went back to work to do her nightly rounds.

It was then when they were done eating that the boys finally called on Ava's now fully charged phone. And what the boys told them was not at all what they were expecting. That it wasn't actual demons in the town were Rufus was at but instead it was the horseman―War. Apparently he along with the other three horsemen that are mentioned in Revelation, are stated that once the apocalypse has begun that they too shall rise. The boys then told them the reason as to why people were seeing demons, was because War was tricking people into fighting and turning on each other with the power of his ring. Luckily, they were able to figure out Wars angle and managed to break through the spell, with the help of Rufus, Ellen, and Jo,( who were also there) and they were able to put an end on Wars plans by cutting off his finger and taking away his ring which harvested his powers. Once hearing that Ava and Bobby were left with relief, knowing that the group of hunters they considered friends and family were fine. The boys then after explaining everything, bid them a goodnight and said they would call again soon. After the call ended Ava excused herself from the room and went outside to get a snack from the vending machine that was at the end of the hallway.

Even after eating the burger she still felt like eating a light snack. She faced the vending machine and contemplated on what to get. Her eyes wandered around until they landed on specific bag of chips. Ava smiled brightly. _Sweet potato chips! Oh yeah! _She hadn't had those type of chips since she was like twelve. The reason why was because that's all she ever wanted to eat at the young age and Sammy being the health nut he was (or actually still is) had told her she couldn't just live off of sweet potato chips. Thinking back to that memory though, it did seem rather silly how she was stubborn enough to actually try to survive off of only sweet potato chips, but she was just a child back then. Besides, kids always tended to do foolish things from time to time. She just did it more than others. What could she say? She was or _still_ is a oddball of a girl.

Surpassing another fit of giggles towards herself for thinking back to her childhood, she reached into her jean pockets and pulled out the loose change she had. Putting the change into the machine she pressed the buttons and waited for her chips to twist and fall down the slot. Just as she was about to reach for the bag of chips though, her cell phone suddenly rang, startling her a bit._ Huh? Who could be calling me? _Was it the boys again? Thinking it might have been them, Ava looked down towards the cell phones screen only to become even more confused when she saw a unknown number there. _Okay...definitely not the boys. _Ava bit her lip contemplating to whether to answer the call or not. The phone constant ringing broke her thought process. _Ahh, screw it. _She then answered the mysterious call. "Hello...?" Her voice sounded slightly heedful towards the unknown caller.

Almost instantly there was a reply.

_"Ava."_

The huntress prudent behavior lessened when she heard that very gruff voice she liked so much. "Cas?" She nearly whispered. Although she was glad it was him on the other line, she still found it odd that he was using a cell phone to call her, even though Sam had explained earlier to her the reason as to why.

_"Yes, its me. Are you still at the hospital with Bobby?"_

He sounded edgy, almost as if he were afraid she would say no to him. Which in return made her flustered since that meant he was worried about her. _Of course he's worried about you! He's your guardian angel silly!_ Ava almost wanted to face palm herself again for her stupidity, thinking as if Cas would care more for her than just a friend. She quickly composed herself, knowing Cas was waiting on the other line. "Uh, yeah, uh, I am." She wanted to yell at herself even more for her stuttering. "I'm down the hall from Bobby's room near the vending_―_"

"I'm here."

Ava jumped in place when she heard his voice loud and clear, behind her. _"Cheese and rice!"_ She turned back to look at him completely startled and put her phone away in her jean pocket. "Cas, you gave me a fright!" Her voice then lowered a little as did her jumping heart. "Remember what I've said? To warn me ahead a time before you decide to plop near me."

Castiel tilted his head as a near memory of him startling for the first time in Bobby's kitchen played in mind. His lips turned slightly thinking about it, she had even used the same phrase. _Cheese and rice?_ Hmm, humans had an odd way of expressing emotions, none the less he found the memory to be quite evocative."Yes, I believe so. My apologies."

Ava's surprised expression turned into of one endearing. She scolded herself again for like the tenth time that day. Damn her girl emotions! Why did he have to be so adorable? She let out a strained cough. "It's fine Cas." Looking at him in the eyes was becoming a distraction, but she used all her will power to push through. "So is there a reason you're back? I mean I know you said you'd be in touch, but I kinda figured you'd still be into your search for your father." Ava questioned softly before her eyes opened wider in pep. "Or have you found him already?"

"No, I haven't found him yet." Castiel answered chagrined.

Ava gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure you'll find him Cas." She buoyantly, trying to make him feel better. "Where exactly have you been looking for so far?"

Castiel liked the fact that Ava was rather optimistic about the search for his father. Dean was very cynical about the idea, but Ava was more open minded. Which he found very uplifting, that someone was on his side. "Well, I've been to Europe to search the grounds but those results came out to be negative, for his presence seemed to not be there. The amulet did not even warm up." He said rather nonchalantly about the fact that he went to Europe, which left Ava with a opened awe mouth.

"You went to Europe?" Ava said in wonderment."What part?"

Castiel found it riveting to hear the excited tone in her voice. So he continued on with his talking, hoping she would remain the same with her esteem. "Western Europe. Specifically France."

The wonder just intensified on her face. "Wow, that's amazing." Her smile then faltered a little. "I'm sorry your father wasn't there though."

Castiel appreciated her solicitude and gave her a light smile. "It is alright. Like you have mentioned before, I'm sure I'll find my father."

Ava gave him a nod and returned the smile as well enjoy the depth of his oceanic blue eyes. Castiel enjoyed the smile on her face and stared deeply into her brown eyes when suddenly he remembered why he came. "I, uh, brought you something." He said rather shyly with awkwardness. Ava made a pondering face not understanding what he meant. He gulped nervously and she saw him pull out a...wait a minute was that a necklace? Castiel looked at her again, sheepishly. "When my advances in France were proven false about my fathers location I was going to leave. Before I left I found myself outside a quaint old store and I, uh, saw this necklaces out from the window and I immediately thought of you...I know it's not the locket I had previously given to you. But...I just thought you would want another one seeing as the locket I gave you was destroyed when...I momentarily perished." Castiel told her rather sadly thinking back to the locket he had given her. He really did hope she would accept this gift though. "It may not contain my Grace...but I did pick it out myself." He admitted, boasting shyly again. "Would you...would you wear it for me?"

Ava felt her heart be touched. Cas had picked this necklace out...for _her_? She felt an instant electricity go within her. How could she not accept this kind gift from him? It didn't matter if the necklace didn't have his Grace, she would gladly take the gift from him. Hake, she would even take a rock if it were him who was the gift giver. She looked at the necklace he was holding and felt a smile appear on her face. The necklace was very old fashion but very picturesque. It was also silver and shaped like a heart but the necklace in difference to the locket, had flower designs all over making it look lively. Something you would only be able to get at a thrift shop or antic store. It might have been a little too girly for her taste, but Ava loved it either way. It was simple yet...beautiful to her. A one of a kind gift from Cas. She looked back at him with a beholden expression. "Cas...of course I'll wear it. Thank you." An instant relief expression appeared on the angels face and Ava laughed lightly as he handed her the necklace that she quickly latched it around her neck before she returned her gaze back to him. Almost immediately she saw him with a lighthearted smile and she returned it as well. It was then his eyes lowered down passing the necklace. She was confused as to what he was looking at and followed his gaze downwards towards her chest area. Bright pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Was he...was he staring at her _chest_?! She became flustered throughout herself. "Um, Cas...what are you looking at?" Cause it sure wasn't the necklace anymore.

Castiel looked up at her not all noticing her frazzled state as he was to focused on something else. "Your shirt..." He said rather attentively. "Ever since this morning, I've been trying to understand why you would wear a shirt mentioning the transcendent state. Are you perhaps leaning towards Buddhism?" He asked her with great curiosity as if it were a secret between them.

It took a few seconds before everything started to click in Ava's mind. He was staring at the band design on her t-shirt! She felt really foolish now and wanted nothing more than to laugh away her embarrassment. Which is exactly what she did. "No, Cas it's not about the umm..._transcendent_ state." She laughed mirthfully. "It's the logo for the band Nirvana." At hearing this Cas made a even more confused face as he titled his head to the side. Ava furrowed her eyebrows. Surely he knew about Nirvana..._right_? "You know the _band_?" She emphasized strongly again. "All Apologies?" She said then hummed the tune to one of her favorite songs from Nirvana, but all that got was a look from Cas that said, _huh? _So she tried again, indulgently."Smells Like Teen Spirit?" Again all she got was a face from Cas that pretty much summoned up uncertainty. _"Kurt Cobain!"_ She said this time more loudly in exasperation throwing her arms out. The scene now seemed pretty much priceless since Cas' face still looked flummoxed. Ava lowered her arms back down to her sides and sighed, yet was feeling nonplussed by Cas' lack of rock knowledge. "It's a musical group...you know _music_. Also known as being a band." She explained to him affably.

At the mention of music Cas' eyes lit up. "Ahh, yes music. I remember now." He said rather contently, thinking back to the time he had heard this wonderful thing called music with the strange device called an iPod. It was also the night they had watched the stars together in her bedroom. "Is this..._band_ like the music we heard not that long ago?" He asked her, raptly. "I did rather enjoy that."

The music they heard together? A light bulb clicked in Ava's mind as a memory began to play. He must of been thinking about the song _Can't take my eyes off you _by_ Frankie Valli. _She shook her head and gave him a lopsided smile."Umm, no Cas Nirvana is not like that song. In fact there both different genres of music. Different times as well." She said rather keenly. Music had always been a favorite topic to talk about. (She had Dean to thank for that.) But, especially, when it came to one of her favorite bands. She looked at Cas and her smile widen. "Tell you what...the next time we have some free time, I'll teach you more about music and will listen to some the worlds greatest hits together. Sound like a plan?"

Castield nodded his head. "Yes, uh... plan made?" He said trying to sound confidently but reverted to sounding awkward. He then looked at her with questioning eyes. "I'm I going to have to wear those..." He drawled on trying to remember what those strings were called while pointing to his ears.

Ava giggled. "You mean earphones?" She said finishing his sentence.

"Yes, those." He said in confirmation.

"Will see." Ava said sightly teasing him with a grin.

"Is this you trying to be...razzing?" Castiel asked with intent eyes. "I'm still trying to figure the hilarity in which what caused you to smile right now. Is it the fact that there will be earphones to use or not? I'm rather confused."

Listening to him sound so incredibly bewildered made Ava just want to laugh all the way to the moon. "Oh, Cas." She chuckled out loud waggishly. "You really are one of a kind."

Upon hearing her laughter, Cas found himself smiling deeper. Her laugh was quite delightful to hear. He also found himself feeling quite bashful due to her aberrant compliment. But he didn't mind it so much as it brought her laughter and happiness. Which is all ever wanted for her. "Thank you." He managed to say after a while of just hearing her laugh in glee.

As soon as Ava heard his voice she stop laughing and composed herself. Stifling a few giggles in the process, she realized what she had just told him and started blushing again. She let her eyes fall a little and her voice grew pensive. "In all seriousness, Cas...I'm glad you're here. I_―_When I saw you die...I thought for sure I wasn't going to see you again. I was so shocked..." Ava closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath calming herself. She opened her eyes again and looked back up to stare into his blue eyes. "I'm just so happy you're back." Then trying to be light of the situation Ava playful punched him on the shoulder. "New and improved, right?"

Cas let his lips fall downwards. "I wouldn't say new and improved." He said wretchedly. "I can't perform the handful of the things that make me useful anymore to protect you or the others."

Ava frowned. "Hey, don't say that about yourself." She said vehemently. "You still have some of your angel mojo, so don't go all moopy on me. And besides...even if you didn't have any you wouldn't be _useless_. No ones ever useless if they don't fully give up. You just gotta keep fighting. You hear me?"

Castiel did hear and he gladly took her supporting words into account. "Yes, I do."

Ava nodded her head, pleased. "Alright...good."

After that the both of them became quiet, only staring at each other. It was peaceful...and comforting. Castiel all day had wanted to be this near Ava again. It was always tough being far away from her. Especially since he was getting close to her presence. All he ever wanted to do was stay with her and make sure she's safe. Even more now with the apocalypse...everything was about to get dangerous and he in no way wanted to her complete the bond. Not with Michael or with _any_ other angel. He was going to make sure nothing bad happened to her...not to the human he cared most for. Fore-thoughtfully, he walked closer towards her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist like he had done so when he first initiated the hug back at Chuck's home. At that time though it had been rushed because he knew he had to protect her and make sure her safety came first...even if it meant for his life to be taken away. And his last thoughts at that time had been about what it felt like to have his arms wrapped around her...how warm she felt against him. How her soul embellished comfort and bliss. He took everything into memory because he knew he didn't have long at the time. But now here he was alive with his human and once again he initiated the hug, feeling the euphoria from her. This time though he was going to make the hug count...

At first Ava was shocked by his hug. This was the second hug he had initiated, as the memories of the first hug at Chuck's before he died begun playing in her head. Thinking back to how she thought he was actually dead made her feel sad. She had to remind herself that he was alive and in her arms. With holding in her tears she wrapped her arms around his neck standing up slightly on her tippy toes, as she brought them a lot closer towards each other. Their chests were now touching each other extensively and both of them were so close that their breathing could be felt as one. "_Ohh._" Ava said suddenly, gasping and blushing when she felt Cas nuzzle into her neck, but she in return just gently played with the back of his tousled hairs and relished into the feeling of him. Never had she had someone do that to her...she liked it. A lot.

Castiel in return was a little nervous on how Ava would react to that sudden gesture. It was one he saw while in France. He had been walking around the grounds of the Eiffel tower when he saw a man and a women walking by together. He saw them stop and was greatly puzzled to the way they were acting. It took him a while to realize that they were a couple. His interest became more amplified when he saw the male bring the female into a hug. Now that was something Castiel had done before...but then he saw the male nuzzle into the women's neck. At first Castiel found that to be strange. Surely that wouldn't be appealing? Would it? But his question was answered when he heard the women giggle in glee. Since then he wanted to try that out with Ava. He knew they weren't together in romantic terms...but he still wanted to try it and see if she would find it engaging. Even if they weren't together in that way...he wanted to make her feel good. And judging by the way she relaxed into his arms and was playing with his hair, he concluded that she in fact did like this gesture. He then felt great completion that he was able to make his human feel elation. Closing his eyes and feeling her soul made him very exorbitant by her scent. She smelled like honey...he found that rather pleasurable. He hummed against her neck and she made a sound of giggling. Smiling into her neck he brought her even more closer towards him. Now this...this was indeed a proper hug.

Ava didn't know for how long they hugged for, but all she knew was that she didn't want to let go of him. He felt warm, safe, and _strong_. She'd never been _this_ close to him before...it was as if they were becoming one. Suddenly out of nowhere, she quickly got images in her mind of him and her being rather intimate with each other. She was slightly freaked out by this because never in her whole life had she thought about...well..._sex_. She never found sex important or at all interesting. She remembered very clearly how in high school she would get teased because of her lack of interest towards sex. Whether it was for guys or girls. She just didn't feel lust or anything. Most of the girls her age though were already on there fourth or fifth partner while she was too focused on something else rather than intimacy. Anything to her was way more interesting than sex. Reading, writing, eating, watching old black and white films. Hell, she'd would rather work on math problems than to think about _sex_. And that was saying something since she hated math. In fact, she remembered clearly how one time in sex-ed class she had fallen asleep, because they were learning about the repercussions of having unsafe sex. Within the ten minutes of the lecture, she had fallen asleep finding the class lesson to be pointless to listen to since she knew she was never gonna have sex. So she laid her head on the desk and doze off for a nap. It was the sound of a large text book being slammed on her desk that had woken her up. And it was the laughter of her classmates and the scowl from her teacher that made her want to hide underneath a rock, but it was what her teacher said out loud that put the icing on the cake. And boy did she remember what she had said. It rang something like this..._"Congratulations, Miss Singer, you're the first student I've ever had to fall asleep during sex-ed. You must be so proud of yourself." _Ava almost wanted to hide again thinking back to that embarrassing comment. It was ridiculous though, all her life not once did she ever think about actually acting upon sexual activity. Except for right now...but why was that? Why Cas? It was like the whole romance thing all over again. Before him, she never not once thought about romance, _ever_. Sure...she'd seen it all around her but she never pictured herself with someone that way. But now here she was thinking about Cas, romantically...and now sexually as well? What the hell was wrong with her?! As if he would ever think about her that way...

Startled with everything that came into realization, Ava slowly pulled out of the hug. She stepped back a bit, flustered throughout her whole body. Gosh...she hoped Cas didn't notice. Looking towards him she saw the look of puzzlement on his face as to why she pulled away from the hug. She opened her mouth ready to make up some random excuse, when a soft voice spoke up.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ava was startled for a bit before she turned to face Amanda who was standing there looking between her and Cas with a suggesting smile. The huntress fumbled for a few seconds before she found her voice. "No, I, I mean we were just talking but, we're uh, done now." She said awkwardly before glancing at Cas real quick with a blush.

"Oh, I see." Amanda said with a coy voice. "And this is?" She looked at Cas before giving Ava another smile. Amanda had never seen this guy before. This was the first time she had seen him and she was rather curious on how he knew Ava. They seemed rather..._close_ with each other. Especially after the moment she had just seen them have together. Was he Ava's boyfriend? For some odd reason she found that thought to be lovely. She didn't know why...she guessed it was her romantic side speaking. Anyways before she jumped to any conclusions she needed to first know who this guy was to Ava.

Ava once again was trying to compose her voice before speaking. "This is Cas." She managed to say. "He's, uh, a close family friend." Which was technically true...he was a close family friend now. She just didn't have to mention any of the angel stuff. The huntress then looked at Cas before adverting her eyes back onto the blonde. "And, uh, Cas, this is Amanda. She's the nurse who has been taking care of my dad and on occasion me as well." She quipped with a smile.

Amanda smiled but was too busy thinking back to what Ava said and felt a little bit of disappointment. So him and her weren't together? She found that incredibility odd. The both of them were practically oozing with feelings for each other. How could they be so oblivious? It was then that Amanda remembered that Ava introduced her to him. She put on a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you Cas." Her hand went out for a shake but became puzzled when he didn't do anything in return and instead just stood there rather stiffly.

Ava then let out a forced cough and that was when Cas quickly shook his head. "Right, I have to shake your hand for introductions." He said rather seriously. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Amanda gave him a muddled look but shook his hand anyways. He was rather...socially awkward that was for sure. Not to mention he seemed more on the serious side with that gruff voice of his. She also noticed he was wearing a suit underneath the tan trench coat he was wearing too. Perhaps he was in business? He seemed a little bit older than Ava, but for some reason Amanda thought maybe older guys would be more for suitable for Ava. She smiled a little now looking between him and Ava. She really could see them as a couple.

"Anyways..." Ava said after Cas had stopped shaking Amanda's hand. "It was nice talking to you Cas..." She said sheepishly. "I'll see you soon okay?"

At this Cas eagerly nodded his head. "Yes, of course you'll see me soon." He was about to bring her into another hug but only then did he remember they had another guest with them. And instead of hugging her, he awkwardly gave Ava a pat on her shoulder. "Uh...goodbye." He said before he let go and started walking down the hallway, just as he was about to turn, he gave Ava one last glance before he disappeared out of her and Amanda's sight.

Once she saw that he was gone, Ava turned back to look at Amanda who had a full on smile on her face. At seeing this Ava became defensive. "What?" She asked.

"What do you mean what?" She said feverishly. "What's going on with you and Mr. Trench coat over there."

Ava scoffed. "What? Nothing."

Amanda put her hands on her hips, a total mom pose. "I'm pretty sure it was not nothing. Not with what I saw."

Ava's eyes widen. "What did you see exactly?"

Amanda contemplated on telling her that she saw the hug between them. But she figured not too. She'd probably be to embarrassed. "Oh you know just the googly eyes he was giving you and the way you returned the gesture back." She said with a heartfelt voice.

Ava felt instant relief that she hadn't seen the intimate hug. "No we weren't!" She said loudly before she looked back towards the vending machine and took out her sweet potato chips that had been long forgotten about. Once she had them in hand she turned back around to face Amanda. "There is nothing going on between me and Cas, okay? We're just...friends."

Friends? Yeah, right. "Hmmm, sure you are." Amanda said with rib humor.

Ava in response didn't say anything but instead opened the bag of chips and stuffed her mouth with a handful of them. She gave Amanda an non-amused look before she went back into her dad's room and closed the door.

Amanda stayed in that spot in front of the vending machine with a good-nurtured smile on her face. Ava could say that there's nothing going on between her and this Cas guy, but Amanda saw it herself. The way the two were holding onto each other as if they were afraid they were going to be broken apart. She saw the way they both were looking at each other as if they were the only ones in existence. Especially with the way Cas was looking at Ava...it was romantic. Amanda let out a small laugh. Ava could be in denial all she wanted, but the nurse knew love when she saw it. She might have not be in a serious relationship with someone herself, but seeing something as real as what she had seen today between these two people, she had to say it was love. If it wasn't then what was? No, she for sure knew it was love and by the looks of it, it was starting to blossom. With a heartfelt smile the blonde nurse turned back around and headed down the hospital hallway continuing to do her nightly rounds, while she hummed lightly to the song, _I__s this love by Bob Marley._ All the way feeling content that at least someone she'd come to care for had found love.

* * *

_Hey my fellow readers! How you guys like this chapter? Sorry if this chapter seemed a little AU but I wanted to try adding some original scenes. Did you guys like the new minor character I introduced, Amanda Stewart? :) __I really liked the scenes between her and Ava and on how she treated her with motherly affection. Their scenes made me tear up a bit. :'S Plus Amanda is a total Avastiel shipper!__ Btw you'll see the blonde nurse again later on. This isn't the last time you see her! And if you're wondering who I see her as just think of Elizabeth banks! She fits the motherly nurse role perfectly! Anyways what did you guys think of the Avastiel scenes in this chapter? I found it really cute how Cas was clueless about the Nirvana t-shirt Ava was wearing and on how she had to explain what "Nirvana" was. (: __ *Tehehe* ^_^ Anyways I can't wait to write the next chapter since it features the den of inequity! Which you all know what that means ;) Hmmmmm more Avastiel moments to come! Can I get a whoop whoop. I already have a lot of ideas for the next chapter! :) It's gonna be awesome sauce! Just wait and see! Btw if you think that hug was something...wait until they finally kiss. :P (Hahaha) Not to mention in the next chapter were gonna dig deeper on Ava's sexual orientation. *Tehehe* In case you guys didn't understand it that well in this chapter I'll explain her sexual orientation better in the next chapter. (: Just a sneak peak though...love the person not the gender! ;) See if that helps. *Muahhh.*_

_P.S. Don't forget to visit my tumblr blog for this story: ava-marie-faye _


	20. Chapter 20: Den of iniquity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

**_I also do not own any of the bands mentioned in this chapter!_**

* * *

_"A pure heart is superlatively rare and even more attractive." ― J.S.B Morse_

_Chapter 20: Den of iniquity_

**Two Weeks Later**

It had now been a couple of weeks since Bobby had been discharged. Right before the pair left the hospital, Ava had made sure to give nurse Amanda a proper goodbye along with a gracious thank you for everything the middle age blonde had done for Bobby and her. Amanda in return said it was no trouble and that all she wanted was for Bobby and her to get through this ordeal as calmly as possible. Ava greatly appreciated her confession and gave Amanda a warm hearted hug, which instantly had the blonde nurse returning it with feeling as well.

It was no lie that Amanda was going to miss Ava. She had gotten close with the young adult during her stay in the hospital and had come to see her as the daughter she always wished she had. Except Amanda knew that Ava and her dad had to return back to their home. They couldn't stay here forever. So, Amanda, wanting to be optimistic, had told Ava before she left, that perhaps they would cross paths again later on in life. Of course though if they did meet again it would be under better circumstances. But the thought of seeing the bright and bubbly blonde again made Ava feel really happy. After all during her stay Amanda had become like a mother figure towards her, so it would be wonderful to see her again later on in the future. And who knows...maybe she just might.

Anyways, once the two of them finished having their heart to heart moment, Ava made sure to give Amanda another goodbye hug. This time it was longer right before she and Bobby left the hospital to headed back to the place they both yearned for..._.home._

Ava knew that her dad out of the two of them wanted to be back in the comfort of their home as soon as possible, so she quickly drove them there and made it within two hours. Once getting there she helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair and made their way inside the house. After that Ava then proceeded to make the house wheelchair friendly for her dad, allowing things to be more equipped for him. Of course Bobby at first had refused her help, telling her that he could manage just fine by himself. Which of course didn't come as a surprise for Ava. After all her dad was very stubborn, but then again so was she. Hence why she wasn't surprised by his iron-willed attitude. She had to admit that she admired her dad's consistency. Eventually though he once again ended up accepting her help with moving around the house. But even as he accepted her help Bobby still wanted to learn how to handle being on a wheel chair by himself. Which was what he had been doing for the last two weeks. He wanted to have some sort of independence, and Ava gladly respected that. Because it showed that her father was still strong-willed and that this incident hadn't broken him completely, much to both of their reliefs, and it looked like he was getting a handle of things. Slowly...but it was progress. But even with his remaining strength he had within him, Ava had to remind Bobby that he could always ask her for help. They were family after all and family stuck together. Through thick and thin, that was a sure thing.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say the exact same thing for Dean and Sam. Not at the moment, anyways.

It happened about a week ago...

Dean had called Bobby and her telling them that Sam and him were going to take a break from each other. Something about how Sam didn't trust himself anymore because of the demon blood, not to mention how Dean was acting chary towards him as well. Which made Ava think that something must have happened during the hunt in Colorado. Still even before considering that, she knew that there was unsolved tension between the two brothers. It was painfully obvious by how Dean was still wary towards Sam and how Sam was wary towards himself. But I mean splitting apart from each other? That just wasn't a smart thing to do. Didn't they know that being apart from each other wasn't going to solve anything but rather it was going to cause them more friction between themselves. Plus without each other they were pretty much weak, they were stronger together. Also, not to mention she found it extremely _frustrating_ how neither one of them were willing to make the first step to call and make up. Seriously, and they called her a _kid? _Pssh, yeah right. If anything it was two of them who were acting like kids. Immature and obdurate type of kids. She'd even have to agree with her dad this time and call them straight out idjits. Cause they were..._ugh._

Anyways, besides that whole ordeal with the brothers, life at the Singer household had been relatively calm. Well, all things consider with you know, the dire apocalypse sand the dreaded bond issue, but other than those pesky problems, things have been rather...peachy. Which in return made Ava feel unnerved, since she had a feeling this so called peace wasn't going last that long...meaning she had to soak it all up before it was gone.

Which is exactly what Ava was doing right now as she aimed her crossbow towards her target. Breathing in slowly she let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the target right in the bulls-eye. She let out a smile and lowered her crossbow. It had been a while now since she had a one-on-one time with just her crossbow, and boy it did feel wondrous. Being out in the open with the skies clear and sun shining on her while she released all her pent up emotion with just her crossbow, felt free.

It was already nearing towards the afternoon and she saw the sun begin to set in. This was pretty much what she had done all day, well besides from helping out her dad with a case earlier. Bobby had pretty much focused on helping out one of their hunter friends named Garth. A bit of a goof-ball but a real heart of gold type of guy and he was rather funny too. With how he used his sock puppet, (_Mr. Fizzles_) to how he listened to nineties music, and not to mention he was a known hugger. Ava should know this herself, based on past experiences she's had with him. But she didn't mind she always welcomed his hugs. Anyways, said solo hunter needed help with a case that he thought involved vampires. Once Bobby and Ava went the over the information Garth gave them over the phone, they came to a conclusion that perhaps vampires nor any other supernatural creatures had nothing to do with this case. So Bobby told him to call the FBI with a tip. But not even five seconds after they ended the call the phone rang and it was Garth, again. It was then this that had caused Ava to laugh uncontrollably and made Bobby exasperated as he explained to Garth to call the _real_ FBI and not his number. It was an amusing scene for her. Really though that Garth guy was quite the character. But any-who, that's pretty much summarizing their day. Well up to this point, anyways.

After Ava finished shooting her crossbow she decided to head back inside the house to shower. She was rather sweaty due to being out in the heat, underneath the sun and because of her consistent shooting, without pausing. Which in return made quite the workout. One she needed in order to release all her pent up stress that she had inside and boy did it work. She felt a _little_ bit at ease now.

With her crossbow still in her hands, she made her way back inside the house and passed a very busy Bobby in the living, who was thoroughly engrossed with the book he was reading. Ava didn't want to interrupt his peaceful reading, so she made her way upstairs as quietly as possible.

Once in her bedroom, Ava disregarded her crossbow near the bottom of her bed, and made her way into her bathroom. She then turned on the shower and while she waited for the water to warm up, she quickly took off her worn out clothes and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper that was on the side of the sink. She contemplated on whether or not she should take off the necklace Cas had given her but decided that the water might damage it. Unlike the other one that had his grace, this new necklace was normal, and she didn't want to take any chances with it getting ruined. So she quickly unclasped her necklace and safely put on the side of the sink where it wouldn't fall. It felt weird not wearing it but told herself that once she finished her shower she would put it on again. Ava then quickly got into the shower and let the now warm water hit her fair skin, soothingly. She then grabbed her honey scented shampoo and did a thorough wash on her brown locks and then scrubbed her whole body using the wash cloth, getting the sweat and grim off of her.

After feeling clean and refreshed, Ava then got out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was on the rack, using it to dry of her body along with with long hair. Once she did that she wrapped the towel securely around her body. She then grabbed her necklace and clasped it around her neck again filling complete once more. It was then that she noticed that she forgot to bring in her spare clean clothes into the bathroom with her. Huffing at her forgetfulness, Ava existed the bathroom and made her way back to her bedroom. Droplets of water from her hair were falling onto the wooden floor as she walked over towards her dresser drawers. She then pulled out her undergarments, along with a grey tank top, and a pair of washed out skinny jeans. She laid the clothes on her bed and dropped her towel to the floor. Picking up her undergarments first she quickly out on her underwear and then her jeans. While she was buttoning her jeans though she heard the familiar song, _Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles_ began to play on her cellphone that was near her nightstand, indicating that someone was calling her.

Ava contemplated on answering her cellphone, but ultimately decided to let the ringtone continue until it ended. She figured if it was important the person would leave a voicemail for her or call again. Not to mention there was the tiny detail that she was still half nude from the waist up. I mean the person on the other side of the phone might of not known that detail but Ava would of and that greatly unnerved her. Once the song stopped, meaning the call ended, Ava continued on getting dressed. She grabbed her light colored blue bra and slid on the straps, but right when she clasped it on a familiar sound of ruffling feathers entered her ears.

Ava quickly whirled around and her face turned into a bashful expression, as she saw Castiel standing there a few feet away from her. _Oh my God_! She quickly without even thinking another second grabbed her tank top and used it to cover her chest. Her cheeks were a beat red and she gasped out. "_Cas_! What the hell?!" She fizzled, still covering her chest securely, keeping her voice low. "What are you doing here?!" She asked, loud enough for him to hear, knowing that if she yelled, Bobby would hear her and the last thing she wanted was for her dad to know about this embarrassing moment that was happening. Not to mention he probably would of kicked Cas' feathery butt. Wheel chair or not Bobby was still a fighter. Which made her glad that he wasn't in here because with the way things looked well...it could of been misinterpreted, _majorly_. She didn't want her dad to think that something was going on between her and Cas. Not that Bobby had to worry or anything since Cas probably didn't even feel an ounce of the same feelings for her anyways. And despite telling herself its for the best she couldn't help but feel disappointment...

Meanwhile, Castiel had heard her questions, but was to openly staring at her to even form a coherent answer. His eye's were wide and he felt his face warm a bit due to her unclothed appearance. He by no means meant to intrude on her while she was changing...but he to ask her something. He remembered how she had told him to let her know ahead a time before he 'plopped' in for a visit, which was what he had done. Except she did't answer his call and that instantly made him feel concern. So he did the only thing he could do. He made his way towards her home, hoping to see her in person to calm down his distress... and that's where he found her. Only he didn't exactly find her in the most appropriate time. No, he plopped right into her bedroom when she was only wearing her jeans and her top was almost bare for him to see, if not for her upper garment she had on. Once he saw her in this state though his vessel immediately began to feel..._strange_. He of course had felt the warm sensations in his stomach area before when they had been close with each other, but this time it was different. This time he felt a new sensation elsewhere...somewhere much lower. It wasn't painful or anything, it just made him alarmed since he never had this feeling before. His mind began to ponder around...was this reaction happening because he saw her almost nude? No...that couldn't be the reason why. He's existed for over a thousand years now and through out his existence he had seen human nudity. But...only this time he was actually seeing it through a new way...this time he was seeing it through the eyes of his vessel, up close and personal. And when he caught of glimpse of Ava's soft fair skin he immediately began to feel...ruffled. Even now as she was covering herself, with her cheeks rosy, the alienated feeling could still be felt, if so he thought the sensation just intensified even more. It was then after his acute realization that she had caused him to feel that way, he had finally composed himself enough to answer her impending question. "I_―_I, came here to ask you something. I called before like you asked me to do, but all I received was that tiring feminine voice again asking me to leave you a message." He explained to her with a muddled gruff voice. "I became worried for your well-being."

If they weren't in situation they were in right now with Ava covering her chest. Then she would of found his over protectiveness to be adorable. "Yeah, Cas I didn't answer my phone because I was changing. Which is why it went to voicemail. Don't worry, I'm fine, as you can see..." She stated awkwardly referring to her current state. Her face blushed even harder when she spoke up again. "Now, um, you mind turning around or something..."

Castiel heard her rueful tone and nodded his head as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, uh, of course. My apologies." He then followed her request without another word and turned around to face the other side of the room. He stared at the wall intently, as he tried to make the lower feeling he had go away.

Ava quickly put on her grey tank top, fumbling a bit, but managed to dress herself anyways. After she had her tank top on, she walked over towards her closet and grabbed a blue and black checkered flannel from a hanger. She put that on as well over her tank top. After that she let out a forced cough. "You can turn around now..." She shyly informed Cas.

Cas turned around back to face her and saw how she was fully dressed now. But even as she was covered in layers of clothing he still had a good mental image of her almost nude body...the image made him warm up inside even more. It was pleasant though. He shook himself a bit as the lower feeling he had became more noticeable. He had to compose himself. "I'm sorry...I came at a inappropriate time."

Ava took a seat on the edge of her bed and put on her socks. "It's okay Cas...I mean, you did call, right? I should have answered."

"Yes...but you were changing." Cas retorted back as he saw her put on her favorite black converse.

After she put on her shoes, Ava stood back up again. "True...but hey what's done is done. Can we just forget about it." She said trying to move pass this...no matter how embarrassing it was.

Cas didn't think he would be able to forget the sight of her almost nude body, but for her sake, he nodded his head. "Alright."

"_Anyways_, you said you needed to ask me something? What's up?" She asked him, wanting to change the topic.

Cas nodded his head. "Yes, I do need to ask you something. It's about my father."

Ava's eyes widen at that. "Well what about him?"

"I need your help, along with Dean's." Cas informed her.

"Me and Dean?" Ava asked, puzzled. "What can we do?"

"I need help finding Raphael. And in order to find him I'm going to have to verbalize with other _people_." Cas said somberly, as if it were something he was scared to do. "As you know...my people skills are rather rusty." He admitted, diffidently.

Ava let out a smile. "Yeah, I've noticed...but who exactly is Raphael?"

Cas hesitated knowing she wasn't going to take this well."He's the archangel who killed me."

_"What?!" _Ava exclaimed, before she lowered her voice. "You want to find the archangel that killed you? Let alone one that's named after a teenage mutant ninja turtle?" _Was he serious?_ "That's...that's suicide!" She thew her arms in the air before she controlled herself.

Cas looked bemused by her comment about the ninja turtle, but disregarded it. "I know it's a perilous thing for me to do, but Raphael could lead me to where my father is at." He said adamantly. "It's necessary that I find him."

Ava sighed and saw how tenacious Cas looked. "And you're certain this Raphael guy knows where your father is at?"

"Yes, he holds valid information." Cas informed her.

"Cas, I'm more than willing to help you. But be honest with me here...if we find Raphael are you...is there a chance you might die again?" Ava asked, her voice slightly wavering. "I mean, he isn't exactly you're biggest fan...right?"

Cas saw her distraught expression and felt guilt for what he was about to say, but she needed to know the truth. "Yes, there is a possibility." He saw how she was about to protest and spoke up before she could. "Ava, I know that's upsetting for you to hear, but I need to do this. You know I do...if there's even a slightest chance to find my father's location I have to take it."

"Fine..." Ava muttered reluctantly. "But what about Dean, huh? How do you know Raphael's not going to kill him?"

Cas shook his head. "He wouldn't, he's Michael's vessel. He needs to be kept alive. You too."

"What?" Ava asked.

"He wouldn't hurt you, let alone kill you." Cas informed her. "Since your role in the apocalypse needs you alive to complete the bond, he wouldn't dare lay a finger on you." His voice then lowered, gallant. "Not that anything would happen to you anyways, because I wouldn't let _anything_ dangerous happen to you. _Ever_."

Ava blushed at his protectiveness and nodded her head. "I know Cas..." There was silence as all they did was stare deeply at each other. Ava though was the one that ended it as she broke their gaze "Anyways, um, if I'm going I need to tell my dad. I feel bad for leaving him but I think he'll understand. Well...hopefully anyways."

"How is he?" Cas asked grave, still feeling awful for not being able to heal him.

"He's adjusting...getting use to the chair and all." Ava explained and let out a small smile. "He's rather stubborn though."

"Like you?" Cas stated with a smile.

"Already making jokes, huh?" Ava laughed before calming down bit. "But, yeah, anyways I guess I'm like my pops that way. Full of stubbornness."

"I find your stubbornness to be endearing, if not an appealing attribute. Even if it does some what cause trouble. It's what makes you..._you_." Cas admitted to her, warm heartily.

Ava gave him a shy smile. "Thanks Cas...I think. Anyways, it's best I go tell my dad now." She said making her way towards her door.

"You want me to go with you?" Cas asked already hot on her trails.

Ava nodded her head. "Yeah, come on."

The two of them made their way downstairs and walked into the main room, right where Bobby was still reading. He was by his desk with his eyes focused on another lore book.

He didn't even notice them until Ava let out a cough. That got Bobby to look up from his book and turn his attention onto her. His eyes widen in surprise by the fact that she wasn't by herself. He immediately shut the book and put it on the desk, to the side. "What's feathers doing here?" He asked, not rudely, but rather in a dim tone.

"Hello, Bobby." Cas greeted, politely.

"Cas." Bobby returned the greeting before he looked at Ava for an explanation.

"Cas here needs help dad." Ava told him.

"What you need a lore book or something?" Bobby asked looking back towards Cas.

"No, I need Ava's aid." Cas informed him, in resolute.

"With what?" Bobby asked warily.

"He needs help finding an archangel." Ava said answering his question.

"What for?" Bobby voice was full with broodiness. "And why exactly do you need _her_ help for?"

"I need to find him because he could give me my father's location." Cas told him.

"You mean God?" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows and saw Cas nod his head. "Alright fine, but you still haven't told me why you need her help."

"I need her help because...my social skills aren't the best." Cas admitted, somewhat in embarrassment.

"So you mean to tell me she's going to help you talk to people?" Bobby scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Dad come on he needs help, and I want go." Ava said crossing her arms.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her. "You think I'm going to let you go with him to find some archangel? I don't think so."

Ava sighed. "Dad can you please, just stow away your over protectiveness right now? If I help Cas find this archangel fellow, then this could lead us to God, which in return would help us end the apocalypse." She reasoned with him and then shrugged nonchalantly . "Besides, you've been begging me to leave the house for days now and I think this the right moment."

"I told you to leave the house to get some fresh air. Go to the store or something. Not to go on some dangerous mission involving angels!" Bobby retorted back to her.

"Look..I know this doesn't sound very..secure but Cas needs help." Ava softened her brown eyes. "Come on dad please..."

Bobby took one look at those brown doe eyes and sighed, defeated. "You're lucky you have those eyes." He muttered.

Ava jumped in place next to Cas and smiled. "Thanks dad!" She turned to look at said angel. "I'll be right back, let me just pack my duffel back real quick." After she said that she quickly made her way upstairs and into her room.

Once she was out of the room, Bobby set his hard eyes on Cas. "You listen to me _feathers_. If anything happens to her while she's with you..._anything_ at all. I'm coming after you. Wheel chair or not. I will still clip away your wings."

"That's not possible for you to do Bobby." Cas said, knowing he wouldn't be able to see his wings.

"You know what I mean!" Bobby exasperated.

"Yes, I do." Cas said nodding his head. "I find your worry for Ava's safety admirable. It means you really care for her." He said with a voice full of esteem. "But you don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to her. I'd rather die first than to see her harmed."

Bobby was taken back by this. Perhaps...he was wrong about Cas. Maybe the feathered bugger wasn't as stoic as he thought he was. "Alright...glad to know where on the same page then." He said in a more comprehending tone.

It was then that Ava came back down with her duffel bag, slung over her right shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are Cas."

"You remember to take your phone with you?" Bobby asked pointing a finger at her.

"Yes, dad. I also have my charger with me." Ava added with an eye roll. _Yesh_.

"Hey, it's not my fault you always forget it charge it." Bobby retorted before he softened his voice. "Now come give me a hug."

Ava hurriedly went behind his desk and gave him a hug. "You stay safe, yeah hear?"

"Yeah, I promise." Ava said before she ended the hug and went to stand next to Cas. "You ready?" She asked again.

"Almost." Cas replied before he looked towards Bobby. "Where's Dean?"

"He's at River Inn Motel." Bobby answered, slightly puzzled by his sudden question. "Why_―"_

But the older hunter never got to finish his question, because as soon as he said the motel's name, Cas and Ava were no longer in the room. Bobby shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Damn angels..."

* * *

One second they were in her house talking to Bobby and the next they were standing in some bathroom. Ava was startled but felt relief when she saw Dean washing his jacket by the sink. She quickly and quietly backed away knowing that when he would notice them he was going to want his personal space. Cas though still remained in the same spot a few feet away from Dean and Ava was about to pull him back, but that's when Dean finally looked up and saw him. The green-eyed hunter jumped back completely startled. "Oh my God!" He felt his heart rate go back to normal before he gave Cas a scowl. "Don't do _that_."

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted him, still close to him.

Dean turned to face him. He sighed at the fact that the angel was a few inches away from his face."Cas...we've talked about this. Personal space?" He reminded him, yet again.

"My apologies." Cas simply stated before he backed away.

Once he gave him enough room to move Dean did a full turn and that's when he noticed Ava standing on the other side of the bathroom carrying a duffel bag. "Ava? What are you doing here?"

Ava let out a small laugh and gave him a wave. "Hey Dean...I uh, came here with Cas."

"Yeah, I can see that but why?" Dean asked as he made his way towards the bed area. "How you guys even find me? I thought I was flying under the angel radar? Not to mention I didn't tell you where I was kiddo."

"True, but you did tell one person." Ava said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are. It was Bobby who told us where you were." Cas clarified what Ava meant. He was looking around the room, puzzled by someone's missing presence. "Where's Sam?" He asked wondering where the youngest Winchester was at.

Wait a minute, he didn't know? Ava thought in her mind. She gave Dean a reprimanding expression. "You didn't tell him Dean?!"

"Tell me what?" Cas asked, not all understanding in the slightest.

"Geez, no I didn't, okay? I've been busy." Dean retorted back at her, piqued.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you've been real busy sulking around." Ava countered back at him before she turned to face Cas. "Dean and Sam are taking a '_break_' from each other. I thought he told you this, but clearly I was _wrong_."

Dean turned back towards her and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I get it. Just drop it, okay?"

"I'll drop it when the two of you stop acting like immature little kids." Ava said with a fake uptight smile. "Seriously and supposedly I'm the kid?"

Dean just rolled his eye and moved his gaze towards Cas who looked as if he were studying the interaction between them. "So...did you find God yet?" He asked him trying to stir the conversation away from Ava's berating on him. Seriously, she acted like a mom sometimes. "More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

Cas shook his head in regret. "No, I haven't found him yet. That's why I'm here and why I brought Ava along. I need help from the both of you."

"With what?" Dean said cynical as he rolled up the sleeves from his shirt up to his arms. "God hunt? Not interested."

"Dean." Ava said ready to chastise him again. She felt irked. His time away from Sam was really doing as number on him. She huffed and nodded her head towards Cas. "Continue, please."

Cas gave her a grateful look before he continued talking to Dean. "It's not God. It's someone else." He finished explaining to him.

This caught Dean's interest as he finished rolling up his sleeves. "Who?"

"It's an archangel." Cas said gruffly, glad to know he was listening. "The one who killed me."

Dean blinked several times by what he just said. "Excuse me?"

"His name is Raphael." Cas said lowly.

Dean looked towards Cas and Ava, a thoughtful look came upon his face before his stare landed on Cas again. "You were wasted by a a teenage mutant ninja angel?" He said in disbelief.

"Right!" Ava exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "That's what I said too!" She calmed her eccentric behavior as she lowered her arms back to her sides.

"No, he's not a mutant turtle or fighter, that's not of import." Cas told both of them, still wondering what this mutant turtle was so important to them . "He's an archangel." He repeated towards Dean again. "I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

Dean scoffed. "For what? Revenge?"

"Information." Cas clarified, curtly.

Dean let out a humorless short laugh. "So what? You think if you find this dude, he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes." Cas said solemnly. "Because _we_ are gonna trap him and interrogate him." He declared as looked at both hunters.

Dean's face became reflective. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes." Cas deadpanned.

"So what?" Dean asked as he viewed Cas with a narrowed look. "I'm Thelma and you're Louise? Or are we the three musketeers instead. Since you decided to bring Ava along with you, during your God hunt." He then challenged him. "Give me one good reason why I should do this?"

Cas was beginning to loose patience but he managed to calm himself by taking as quick peek towards Ava. "Because you're Michael's vessel." He replied to the hunter. "And no angel will dare harm you."

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" Dean asked then looked towards Ava. "What about Ava, hmm? What makes you think she won't get hurt?"

Cas's blue eyes suddenly became hard. "She won't. I'll make sure of that. Besides, like I've told her, due to the bond no angel would dare harm her either." He then took a deep breath and his guarded exterior lessened. "Please, I not only need Ava's help but yours as well. You two are the only ones that will help me. Please."

Dean looked between Cas and Ava and saw how they both had on expression that reminded him of Sam's puppy dog eye'd one. _Damn it. _"All right. Fine." He all but muttered. "Where is he?"

Cas looked relieved that he was willing to help. "Maine." Was all he said before he grabbed gently onto Ava's hand, making her blush but quickly hid her reaction from him. Cas then was about to touch Dean's forehead with his other hand, using two fingers. "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean protested loudly making Cas retract his fingers.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, confused by his outburst. "What?" He asked as he was still holing onto Ava's hand.

"Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week." He exclaimed bluntly.

Ava scrunched up her face. "Eww...come on man! TMI! I don't want to hear about your bathroom problems."

"Sorry, kiddo. Just being honest." Dean then gave Cas a pointed look. "We're driving." He said before he started grabbing his stuff.

Ava watched as Dean was getting ready, but then noticed how Cas was still holding onto her hand. "Umm...Cas?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. The trench coat wearing angel turned to look at her and moved to where her gaze was at. His eyes landed onto their intertwined hands, and he reluctantly yet shyly let go of her hands.

"My apologies..." Was all he could muster out bashfully and saw how her cheeks turned pink. They were rosy just like they had been when he had caught her changing...it was such a complimenting color on her. Oh how he wished he could have the honor of seeing her in such state again...

"Alright, kiddos. Let's blow this joint." Dean's sudden voice startled him from his thoughts of Ava. Cas quickly shook himself and watched as Dean exited the motel room through the front door.

Ava began following him before she turned to look over her shoulder. "Come on Cas, let's go. Before he changes his mind." She joked and adjusted the duffel bag over her shoulder. After that Ava left the room and Cas couldn't help but watch her back side, once again thinking of her womanly figure. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the sensation from his lower region come back again.

_This was going to be a long car ride..._

* * *

The car ride to Maine wasn't as long as Ava thought it would be. Thanks to Dean's driving skills they made there within a day in a half. The drive there as well was actually quite pleasant. The time was mostly spent with Dean and Ava listening to their favorite tunes. Of course Cas was still clueless when it came to music. So Ava gladly took this opportunity to educate him on the finer side of music. Aka, classic rock. She then made him listen to _AC/DC, Def Leppard, Metallica, (which Dean enjoyed very much.) Lynyrd Skynyrd, Bon Jovi, Queen, Boston, Gun's N' Roses, Journey, Nirvana, Aerosmith, Kansas, Pink Floyd, The Doors, The Beatles, Van Halen, Led Zeppelin, _and so and so on. In fact her music lesson to Cas was so superb that it made Dean very proud. Cas of course had listened to very band and song she picked out, openly. He at first found the music...rather odd. But during the drive, had slowly grown to like it. He of course had taken everything Ava was saying and teaching him into his memory. Everything she said was filled with passion and he could tell that music meant a lot to her and to Dean as well.

After their lesson had ended though, it didn't take long to arrive to their destination: Waterville, Maine.

The trio then took shelter at an abandoned house near the outskirts of town. After finding the place, Dean and Ava had quickly changed out of their civilian clothes and into their FBI outfits. They then headed to the Waterville police department to question the deputy and they found out that Raphael's vessel was being held at a ward. Though what made the trip to the police department bery interesting was the fact that they had taken Cas with them. That had been a rather risky move, but it now made a funny memory for Ava. To her it was adorable on how Cas had held his FBI badge upside down.

After the the trip to the police department ended, the three then went to the psychiatric ward, where Raphael's vessel was at. The man now was practically a living statue. He hardly moved a muscle. It was if he no longer had life in him. Which was an aftereffect that happened once Raphael no longer possessed him. This didn't discourage Cas and he still performed the Enochian chant and said that by the next day they were going to try the ritual. After he said that he left the hunters at the abandoned house. Which was exactly where they were at right now, waiting for Cas to return back. It was night now and Dean was pacing around the room while Ava sat in one of the chairs, near the table, and sighed due to boredom.

Suddenly much to her relief, Cas appeared in the room holding onto an old jar, catching both her and Dean's attention.

"Where you been?" Dean asked him.

"Jerusalem." Cas replied, non-chant.

Ava's face lit up from where she was siting at. "Really? That's _awesome_!" She exclaimed. First he had gone to France and now Jerusalem? Man how she wished she had the power to teleport around the world. She would have loved to go visit all the different beaches around the world.

"Well, how was it?" Dean asked curious, as well awed like Ava was.

Cas took a second to think before he could come up with a description. "Arid." He then walked over where Ava was and put the jar on the table, as he took a seat in the chair across from Ava.

Ava was intrigued by the jar and was studying it intently. Dean just an eyebrow trying to figure out what it was, but came to no conclusion. "What is that?" He asked Cas.

"It's oil." He informed him and Ava who was still staring at the Jar. "It's very special and very rare."

"Great, we're gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette." Dean grinned and said in sardonic humor.

Despite her protest, Ava couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Cas though just gave Dean curt look. "No."

"So this ritual of yours, when it's got to go down?" Dean asked him.

"Sunrise." Cas simply replied.

"Tell me something..." Dean started off saying. "You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy, but it isn't that kind of like trapping a hurricane with a butterflies net?"He finished asking.

"No." Cas said with a grim expression. "It's harder."

That didn't make Ava or Dean feel better.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked him again.

Cas looked at both Dean and Ava with a unperturbed expression. "You two do.

"So, odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked him, attentively.

Ava already knew the answer to this...but actually hear Dean ask Cas that question made her feel great dread. She didn't want Cas to die! Not again. The first time he died was to much to handle. She didn't think she could handle it if he left her again...

Cas saw the disquiet expression Ava had and lowered his voice. "Yes..." He replied to Dean's question.

"Oh..." Dean said shocked by his response. Then with his good humor broke the silence again. "Well, last night of earth. What, uh, what are your plans?"

Cas remained quiet and allowed his gaze to land onto Ava's before he slowly moved it away. An action that happened that only she had noticed. "I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

Ava felt greatly touched at the fact that he wanted to remain, what could of been his last night on earth here, with sitting across from her. It was nice.

Dean though thought differently. "Dude. Come on. Anything?" He said pressing for an answer. "Hmm? Booze, Women?"

Ava almost fell out of her seat when she heard Dean say that. Her curiosity got the better of her and she sent her wide eyes towards Cas and waited for his response. She saw how he seemed nervous and flustered. He soon caught her staring and it looked like his face was tinting with even more redness. Which in return just made Ava blush as well, because a sudden memory of her changing in her room, and of him seeing her almost half nude from the waist up invade her mind. Unaware to her Cas was thinking the same thing as well.

Dean in return was shocked by the angels reaction. "You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel at least?"

Cas didn't say anything in return and looked even more distressed, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Telling Dean an answer of a silent _no,_ making Ava feel strangely relieved that he hadn't been intimate with anyone.

Dean though was finding it extremely amusing. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

Cas now felt ganged up by Dean and sighed, exasperated by his constant questioning. "Look, I've never had occasion, okay?" He replied rather stiffly, but he sure felt like doing it now. Specifically with only one person. He let his eyes wander towards Ava again before he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Dean...come on, stop it." Ava said solicitously, sticking up for Cas. "I mean it's his own business. Why do you care?"

"Because he's a virgin!" Dean exclaimed as if it were some horrible disease.

"So...? I'm a virgin and I'm okay with it." Ava said shrugging her shoulders, yet sounding very defensive.

"Yeah, but you're Ava." Dean said pointedly as if that were a good enough answer.

"And what does that _mean_?" Ava retorted back to him, trying her best to not lash out.

"It means you're not having sex, _ever_." Dean informed as he put on his jacket as she gave him a glower. "And besides that little known fact, there two other things that I know I'm certain of. One, Bert and Ernie are gay." Cas gave him a confused look, having no idea who these two men were. While Ava just face-palmed her forehead, due to Dean's stupidity. The hunter though ignored these reactions and carried on talking, happily. "Two, our feathery friend here is not got gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." He said before grabbing his father journal from the table. "Now, let's go." He said making his way towards the front door.

Ava gave Cas a look of vexation mixed nervousness. While Cas in return looked plain out confused and flustered. The huntress sighed when she heard Dean yell for them to hurry up from outside. Reluctantly she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door, dragging her feet. Cas got up as well and was right behind her. She had a feeling where Dean was planning on taking Cas to fix his so called_ problem_...but she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Now, Ava had never been to a strip club before in all her eighteen years of life. Why would she? There was never a reason for her to go to one. So she didn't really know what to expect to see. Well, other than the indecent dressed woman of course, but what else was there to do? She thought about that question for a bit and cringed deciding she didn't really want an answer. In reality though she didn't even want to be here and felt great circumspect about going with the guys. But Dean had refused to leave her behind the house or even in the Impala, when she suggested she'd wait there for them. He said no, not wanting to take any chances with leaving her alone. Cas as well didn't want to leave her alone. When she heard Cas say that though she felt a little bit better, knowing that he didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her to be with him... and that made her heart warm up. She quickly shook off those feelings though when she remembered where they were and most importantly why they where there. She felt immense irritation. Cas didn't have to do this but she guessed that with Dean's constant teasing about him being a _'virgin'_, finally got to him. Of course, no matter how much she wanted Cas not to do this, she kept her mouth shut. She told herself that she didn't care if he wanted to sleep with some stripper...if he wanted to then fine, that was his decision. _Pshh_, w_hatever, right?_ She was just here because she was forced to. And besides...he really did decided to do this then he needed moral support. Well at least that what she kept telling herself in order to make the heedful feeling go away, because the truth was that she didn't want Cas to be here...and she didn't want him to be intimate with any of these raunchy women. The thought of that even happening irked her..._a lot_. She muttered a few curse words in her head.

_Damn you Dean for making me come here...and damn you even more for peer pressuring Cas into doing this. Damn pie loving idjit..._

The three of them were currently sitting in one of the far end tables near the back, that was close to the stage area. Ava was seating next to Dean and Cas was sitting across from them. The table they were sitting at had a good view of the strippers walking around in poise and such. Ava though felt vast discomfort as she looked at all the indecent women in the room. Despite her protests she felt her cheeks blushing..._damn it! _She cursed at herself again. Lewd type of people always threw her off...they just unnerved her to the core. She wasn't attracted to them by any means, it just rattled her up how they were so..._sensual_. It was weird to even think about acting the way they did. She could never imagine herself that way with anyone. Well...maybe just with _one_ person. A person who happens to wear a tan trench coat and has the bluest eyes she's ever seen and..._ugh!_ What was she thinking?! She needed to control herself...

Ava looked back towards Cas and saw how he had this jittery expression. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were slightly tinted with redness, and lastly his breathing came out heavy as well. All in all he looked like he was about to burst into confetti or something. He did not look comfortable at all. This sparked a little hope inside Ava...maybe he really didn't want to do this and they could leave.

Dean also noticed the uptight posture Cas was in but that didn't deter him in anyway. "Hey. _Relax_."

Cas gave him a high-strung look. "This is a den of iniquity." He muttered lowly. "I should not be here."

_Great then let's leave!_

Ava thought joyfully, but of course Dean wasn't having any of that.

"Dude, you full on rebelled against heaven." Dean said waving off his comment and shrugged. "Iniquity is one of the perks."

Ava turned to look at Dean with a narrowed look and was about to tell him something, when she suddenly saw a blonde woman coming their way. Her walk was full of sultry and determination, while her smile was coy like.

Dean noticed the woman's advances towards their table. "Showtime." He grinned towards Cas.

Cas saw the woman as well but didn't look to be interested. In fact he didn't even spare her a glance but instead leaned back into his seat as if he were trying to hide himself from her.

Ava noticed this and quickly caught his expression. It was one that reminded her of a scared puppy. Oh, how she wanted to smack Dean on the head for bringing him here...didn't he notice that Cas clearly didn't want to be here? Was Dean that dense? Actually...yeah maybe he was. She mentally sweat dropped and shook her head. They were into deep now and the woman was already standing next to their table. Ava moved her gaze away from Cas and turned to scrutinize the stripper, blatantly. She was blonde but not a natural one that's for sure. Even from where she was sitting in the far end of the table Ava could still smell her tactless perfume. The woman was also wearing a clear white lingerie outfit. Ava was baffled...that thing barely covered anything! The woman's breast were pushed up oddly revealing her bosom and Ava couldn't help but feel self conscious about her own, since she didn't have the best of luck in the chest department. Not that she cared, not really...well not a lot anyway, but in high school she remembered she got teased for her physical appearance as well. What was that club her classmates use to tell her she was in? Ahhh, yes, the itty bitty titty comity. It was mostly the girls who said that, but still that didn't make things better. Shaking her head away from about those awful times in high school, Ava focused back to the woman and noticed she had tanned skin and curves in all the right places as well. Which once again made her feel great discourage with how in comparison her body type was lanky and gawky, not at all like the woman's.

The blonde woman then set her piercing eyes towards Cas. "Hi..." She said flirtatiously. "What's your name?"

Cas didn't bother to look at her and focused his gaze on Ava instead. The huntress felt his staring and coughed as awkward silence filled the air. Since Cas was making no effort to say anything to the stripper.

Dean not being able to handle the silence spoke up, loudly making said angel jump in his seat. "Cas." He introduced him to the blonde stripper. "His name is Cas." Dean then gave her a cheeky grin. "What's your name?"

The blonde smiled. "Chasity."

At this point Ava scrunched up her youthful face and it took everything within her to slam her head into the table. Her name was _Chasity? _Oh come on! That's just...man. You gotta love the irony in that. Instead of acting on her quirky behavior though, Ava forced it back inside and took a gulp of her soda. She was surprised that the strip joint even sold sodas here but was glad because there was no way she was going to drink beer. _Yuck._ Not that she could since she wasn't even old to drink it, yet she was old enough to enter a strip club? Once again she had to compose herself in order for her to not face palm her face into oblivion.

It was then that Chasity noticed the young brunette that the man with the trench coat was staring at in complete extol. She was sitting near the back, and was taking a sip of her a drink. He clearly had a thing for the girl, but did she feel anything for him? A sudden mischievous idea came into Chasity's mind. She slowly rose an eyebrow, eloquently. "You three looking for a menage a quatre?" She said in a slinky voice. "Because normally I don't do that, but for blue eyes over here I think I can make an exception for the two of you." She then eyed Ava in superiority. "Especially with _you_. I mean unless you're already taken by one of them." And by one of them Chasity clearly meant the blue eyed one.

Hearing that made Ava almost spit out her drink due to shock, exactly the kind of reaction Chasity wanted. She wanted to see if the brunette had some sort of feelings towards Mr. Blue eyes and based on that reaction, plus her blushing, and avoiding his gaze, gave Chasity her answer. Ohh, goody. This was going to be_ fun. _

Ava managed to keep the liquid down her throat. After composing herself again from that comment, she looked towards Chasity and saw how she had a semi-innocent smile on her face. Ava narrowed her eyes and glowered at her. She had said that on purpose! Why that little...she opened her mouth ready to lash out at her.

Dean saw how Ava had on a scowl and interrupted before her before things got carried away. "No, she's not with taken by either one of us." Dean informed Chasity with a slight chuckle before pointing at Cas and then back at her, getting back to the point on why they were here. "Anyways, he likes you, you like him so_― Dayenu!" _He said raising his hands in the air before leaning back in his seat, contently. _  
_

Cas shook his head slightly in protest. "I don't_― "_

"Come on baby." Chasity said not letting him finish, as she took a hold of his hand bringing him out of his seat.

Ava held in her tongue as a wave of jealously surged through her as she watched Chasity tug Cas towards the back room of the club. Quickly though she tried burying that emotional feeling as low as possible. She didn't do jealousy because there was nothing to be jealous about! Still...she couldn't deny the fact that she saw Chasity as a threat...did Cas find her pretty? She was to focused on that question that she didn't even notice how Cas had stopped walking. He was staring at Ava in an full on expression that said, he didn't want to go. Dean noticed he stopped walking as well and made his way towards him. He was oblivious as to why the angel had really stopped though and guessed it was because of his nerves.

Dean took out a wad of cash and handed it to him. "Hey. Listen. Take this. If she asks for a credit card, say no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order anything from the menu." He told him before giving him an encouraging grin. "Go, get her tiger."

Cas awkwardly took the money out of his hands and stared at it in bemusement, still standing in place. Dean saw his expression and chuckled even more. "Don't make me push you."

Castiel continued to stare towards where Ava was at but was quickly pulled away from her view when Chasity tugged on his hand again. He then out of addled feelings and unsure on what to do, went along and allowed the blonde to bring him into the back room.

Ava turned around just in time to see the two of them enter to the room. She was left disgruntled and slump more into her seat while the feeling of jealousy escalated.

Dean came back and saw how she was practically seething in her seat and thought it had to do with the strippers comment. "Hey, kiddo you gotta not take what they say in here seriously, yeah know? It's all just good fun." He said lightly. "I mean on what she said about you being taken? Let alone by Cas! That was just rich."

Ava knew he was just trying to joke around in good humor, but based on how she feeling right now was not the best of times. "Yeah, whatever Dean." She grumbled out.

Okay, now Dean had a feeling something else was bothering her. "What's with the grumpy face, kiddo?"

"I don't have on a grumpy face." Ava retorted back at him.

"Sure you do your nose is all scrunched up."

"Ugh, fine if you must know I don't want to be here anymore. This place is...intolerable." Ava said which was half true. She couldn't tell him the real reason...

"Look, I know you didn't want to come but_―" _Dean didn't even get to finish his sentence since a nearby dancing girl caught his attention.

Ava had to roll her eyes at this. Seriously he had an attention span of a fly. She sighed. "Go on."

"What?" Dean managed ask her as his eyes still focused on the dancer.

"I know you want to talk to that dancer so go. Don't worry I ain't going anywhere." _Sadly_. "I'll wait here." Ava told him and saw how he let out a smile.

"Thanks, kiddo." Dean got out of the seat, ruffled her hair and laughed as she protested at his gesture. "I won't be far." Ava nodded her head and watched as he crossed the room to talk to the dancer and saw how went into 'flirt' mode. She rolled her eyes again before turning to look towards the room where Cas had gone in. She felt her stomach drop at thinking about what was happening in there with him and Chasity. She couldn't think about that...she had to stop or she'd just end up hurting herself even more. But the mental images were already in her head and it made her want to shatter glass or something. It was such a foreign feeling...jealousy. But thanks to her silly little crush she had on Cas it sure did come with a vengeance. She let out a huff and laid her head on the table. Thinking why oh why did she have to fall for her guardian angel. Was the universe playing a cruel joke on her? Why _him? _She'd just have to quote one of her dear friends, Chuck Surely, and say, this sucked ass. Cause it sure did.

"What's got you all mopey, sweetness?" A heavy Brooklyn accent filled her ears.

_Sweetness? The hell?_

Ava lifted up her head and saw how a another blonde was standing in front of her table. Unlike Chasity, Ava could tell this woman's hair was natural. She looked to be in her early twenties and instead of wearing a white lingerie outfit, she was wearing a short jaw-dropping black dress. It was still revealing by all means but compared to Chasity's outfit her dress was like a gown. Her blonde hair was long and curled in nice waves and her make up was done nicely too. Unlike with Chasity's who had on way to much. Ava took several seconds looking her over before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said..." Her thick Brooklyn accent drawled out. "What's got you all mopey, sweetness?"

There it was again. Sweetness? What's up with that? "Nothing's got me...mopey as you say."

"Now that's a lie." She said licking her lips. "You clearly got something in that pretty little head of yours that's bothering you." The woman swayed the rest of the way and slyly sat down next to her and leaned her body towards hers. "You want to talk to me about it?" She purred and twirled a piece of Ava's hair around her finger. "I'm a good listener and I can be great in whatever other _assistance_ you need." She suggested coquettishly with a playful smile.

Assistance? Ava's eyes then widen when she figured out what she meant. "Oh, no, I don't need any of that _kind_ of assistance." The huntress all but stuttered like a fool. God, why did she always end up in these types of situations involving other females? Was she some girl magnet or something? First crazy Supernatural fan Becky and now...well this woman. Granted the woman was beautiful, she wasn't blind or oblivious to not notice that. But Ava still wasn't at all allured or attracted to her.

The woman raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she continued to play with Ava's hair. "If you're not looking for that _type_ of assistance, then why are you here, sweetness?"

"Um, you mind not calling me sweetness?" Ava asked her but the woman just gave her a wink making Ava give her a odd expression. "I mean I don't even know your name." She reasoned.

"It's Dahlia." She answered with a coy smile. "What's yours?"

"Ava..." The huntress muttered before narrowing her eyes at her and spoke with out thinking. "Is Dahlia your real name or is it a stage name you use?"

Dahlia let out a waggish laugh and let go out of Ava's hair. "Look at you asking blunt like questions. Getting right to the point, huh? Not into the whole foreplay."

Ava felt her cheeks warm up. "I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. It's just that I had this sort of thought in mind that escorts usually changed their names as a way to be someone else...kind of like an alter ego for them."

Dahlia for a second became serious, before she smiled again. "Hmm, interesting thought, but in my case it's my real name."

"Oh..." Ava said not really knowing what else to say.

"Now tell me, Ava. Why you're here if you're not looking for _assistance_." Dahlia said giving her a wink.

Ava noticed the flirtatious tone in her voice but quickly dodged it. "I came here with my...friends." She answered her warily.

"Hmm, I don't see any friends here." Dahlia commented looking at the empty table, minus the two of them.

"They're around." Ava answered seriously. "One of them is across the room talking to one of the dancers and the other one..." She stopped not wanting her voice to betray her. "He's...in the back room."

Dahlia smiled. "No doubt, he's probably enjoying himself then."

Ava snorted and held an irked expression.

Dahlia's eyes widen in realization an she let out a winning smile. "So that's what's bothering you..."

"Hmm...what are you talking about?" Ava asked her with a confused tone.

"The reason why you're all mopey dopey is because of this guy that's your friend. He's in the back room with some chick, and you're upset because you like him."

"What makes you think I like him?" Ava asked with raised eyebrows giving her a hard expression.

"Please, it obvious with how you're acting right now that you carry feelings for him. And boy do you have it bad." Dahlia laughed ruefully.

Ava pulled on her best stern face she got. "Well, you're _wrong_. Like I said he's just my friend." She said denying her accusations.

"Well if you don't like him then why do you keep staring towards the back room?" Dahlia challenged with a grin.

Ava immediately got defensive. "Because_―_I, I'm waiting to see if he changes his mind or something..."

"Sure you are." Dahlia sing-songed.

Ava just gave her a glare. "Why are you even talking to me? As you can tell I'm not looking to be entertained."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Dahlia said semi-seriously before she leaned towards her face. "But are you sure I can't change your mind." She cooed and her nose was practically touching Ava's now. She then gave her a beddable look, that proposed an amorous question. "You ever been with a woman before?" She asked her candidly.

When Ava heard this question she immediately scooted far away as possible from the blonde. "_No_! Of course I haven't." She then took a deep breath, composing herself from her outburst. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I just don't see myself with a woman."

"Oh so you're only into guys then?" Dahlia huffed in disappointment and leaned away from her. "What a shame, you and I could of had one hell of a time together."

Ava blushed at her last statement but mainly focused on what she first said. "No, I'm not into guys _or_ girls." She corrected her, somewhat sheepishly.

Dahlia's face did a double take. "What do you mean you're not into guys or girls? You're not attracted to either gender? What about that guy you're harboring feelings for?"

Ava bit the inside of her cheek. True she was attracted to Cas...both emotionally and some what physically as well, but he was the only one. Not one else, guy or girl, caught her interest like her guardian angel did. He was the exception. "I mean, yeah I'm attracted to him..." She said no longer denying her true feelings. "But its more than just a physical attraction." She tried explaining to Dahlia.

Dahlia reflected on what she said before speaking again. "So let me get this _straight_." She let out a little laugh when she said straight. "This guy, he's the only person to ever make you feel any type of attraction?" She asked her.

Ava nodded her head. "Uh, yeah."

"Would it matter to you if he were a girl?" Dahlia asked her, straightforward.

Ava thought about this question, but in the end decided that no it wouldn't have mattered. "No, because he would still be the same person to me." It didn't matter what gender Cas was. To Ava, Cas would always be Cas, her guardian angel. Whether he was in a body of a guy or girl. Her feelings would still be the same.

"Well, that answers my question." Dahlia smiled and leaned further back into her seat, pleased.

Ava was confused once more. "What question?"

"About your sexuality, silly." Dahlia said nonchalantly. "I mean I knew there was something different about you. At first I thought you were just into women since you're in a strip club and all. We hardly ever get women customers, mainly just men. So when I saw you sitting here my interests peeked. You see I have a thing for brunettes." She said giving Ava coy smile. "But now I know that you're just demisexual. Which makes more sense, because you didn't find little old me to be attracted in the slightest." She feigned sadness. "Though it is kind of my fault, really. I always do end up picking uninterested men and women."

"Woah, back the truck up here." Ava said in bemusement, overlooking her coquetry advances on her. "What do you mean I'm a demisexual? What does that even mean?"

"It just means you only feel sexual attraction towards people who you have a strong emotional connections towards. Most demisexuals though have some what little to no interest in sexual activity. It all just depends on the person they feel towards. It's a sexuality that falls under the asexual spectrum."

"And what's asexual?" Ava found herself asking. She couldn't help it. This new information was rather intriguing.

"Asexual just means you have no interest or desire to have sexual activity. Somewhat the same as demisexual but not so much since demisexual's, if formed a strong bond with some one, can feel sexual attraction towards them." Dahlia then took another second to think. "Also I believe you're pan-romantic, since you mentioned it wouldn't have mattered if this guy you liked were a girl. Therefore, you're indifferent to gender orientation as well."

Ava was greatly surprised by this. She had to admit that this so called _'demisexuality'_ fit her pretty really well. Sex had never been an important or interesting topic for her. She'd never pictured herself with someone in that way, except with Cas...and now she felt a little bit better knowing why that was. As for the pan-romantic orientation though, well she also had to agree that it fit her perfectly too. She was still shocked by this new realization though. "Well...does that make me gay or straight?" Ava found herself asking Dahlia another question.

"Hey, that's totally up to you sweetness, on how you want to be labeled and such." Dahlia said shrugging her shoulders. "You can be gay, straight, asexual, demisexual, or whatever. In the end were still human beings, right? Besides, love the person not the gender, is what I always say." She said with a wink and giggled endearingly.

She had a point. "Yeah, you're right. I mean if someone likes a person, it should be based on who they are in the inside rather than what they are on the outside." Ava let that sentence process in her mind before she finally let out a small smile on her face. "You know this talk has strangely been very informative." She gave Dahlia a grateful expression. "Thanks..." Huh, who knew that talking to a stripper would help her discover what her sexual orientation was. Funny how the world was at times.

Dahlia accepted the acclaim. "You're welcome,_ sweetness." _She drawled using that nickname, with her heavy Brooklyn accent yet again.

Ava rolled her eyes, friskily and was about to rebuke her on being called that. When suddenly a very loud frilly high pitch scream, coming from the back room filled up the entire main room. _What the hell? _Ava thought completely puzzled onto what was going on. The thumping music that was playing had stopped and everyone was as equally confused as the next person.

Ava made eye contact with Dean from across the room and he nodded his head, indicating her to follow him. She watched as he hurriedly ran towards the back room and went through the curtains. Ava immediately got up from her seat. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to go." Ava said to her as she was making her way from the table. Once she got out she gave Dahlia a genuine smile. "It was really nice to meet you Dahlia." Because it was...much to Ava's surprise.

Dahlia rather than giving her a flirtatious smile, instead gave her an authentic caring one. "It was nice to meet you too, Ava." She said using her real name. "Hope our little chat, clarified a few things."

Ava nodded. "It sure did. Thanks...again."

Dahlia shrugged and waved her manicured hand. "Hey if I couldn't get into your pants, then I guess the next best thing for me to do was to offer you some advice, right?"

"Right, well..." Ava coughed awkwardly as Dahlia's prurient behavior came back. "Like I said I gotta go...so _bye_." She said practically running from the table making the blonde giggle at her unwieldiness.

Meanwhile, Dean who had arrived into the room first saw a group of girls surrounding the hall way watching as Chasity was yelling at a very confused Castiel. Said trench coat wearing angel was standing in the middle of the hallway, his attire was slightly disheveled.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone!" Chasity yelled. "Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" She threw something at Cas' head, but he managed to dodge to the side at last second. "I'll kill you!" Her voice not at all faltering her anger. She stomped her away to get out the room and when she passed Dean she gave him a frustrated look as well. "Screw you too! God! Oh, jerk!" Just as she was about to exit the room though Ava ran in, almost bumping into her. Chasity just grew even more vexed at the sight of the brunette. "Move it!" She yelled.

Ava simply let her through the door and watched as she trampled away. _Yesh...what's got her panties in a twist. _Ava thought, startled by her rude conduct. Ava then made it towards the guys and saw the state Cas' was in. His blue tie was loose, trench coat almost falling off on one shoulder, and two buttons on his shirt collar were undone. Ava suddenly felt a little bilious. Did he end up being intimate with Chasity? Oh God...she hoped not. Then again, why would have Chasity ran off if they did? This suddenly gave her hope, but she had to find out for sure. "What happened here?" She asked them, her voice buttoned-up from her emotions.

"That's what I want to know." Dean said to her and then looked towards Cas with a perplexed look. "The hell did you do?"

Castiel looked at the two hunters with a nonplussed expression. "I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off." He explained to them and saw how both their faces were flummoxed. "It was because he hated his job at the post office."

That immediately made both hunter react differently.

Dean groaned and tried his hardest to not laugh out loud. While Ava was still staring at Cas, intently.

"So, uh, you two...you guys didn't do the _deed_." She asked him, emphasizing the last word.

Cas shook his head. "No, she got rather upset when I started mentioning her father. I don't understand why though."

Ava immediately felt great relief at the fact that he didn't sleep with Chasity. She then started to laugh though, as Cas' clueless explanation sunk in, finally understanding why Chasity had ran off in anger. "Oh, my God...that's_ priceless!"_

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I still don't seem to understand." He stated again as he listened to Ava's blissful laughter. It was much better to listen to then Chasity's rankled voice, as she tried undressing him. It irked him exceedingly how she was acting proactive. Not to mention her touch was deplorable and not at all warm and welcoming like Ava's. The whole time he was in the room with the blonde woman, all he could think about was Ava and on how much he preferred her company instead. His thoughts when the woman tried seducing him were only filled of Ava's smile, laughter, and of her soft delicate womanly figure, that he had the very luck of seeing for himself. He only thought of her and it helped distract him from Chasity's advances. But as soon as the blonde tried kissing him he knew he had to think of something to get her away from him. So that's what he did. He looked into her soul and found the pain that she held and confronted her about it, hoping that would get her to stop touching him. And it did. The only problem was that she got angry and he had no idea as to why that was. "I was just being forthright with her." He said pensively, and saw how Ava's laughter increased, making him feel pleased that he was causing it. He didn't know what was so funny but it didn't really matter to him since she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Dean also seemed to be finding the situation funny. "This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's the natural order." He explained to the angel, trying his best to not fall over the floor in laughter.

"Uh, guys." Ava managed to say between laughs as she saw two guards making their way towards them.

"Come on." Dean said getting a hold of himself as he lead them through the hallway and towards the exit in the back, leading them to the alley outside. He closed the door behind them as quietly as possible, not trying to draw attention and then climbed the down the stairs. As soon as they were all on the ground and away from the building, both Dean and Ava burst into complete laughter, this time holding nothing back. Ava was practically in tears and Dean was having the best laugh he's had in years.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked as he to felt his lips curve into a smile.

Dean clapped a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Oh, nothing." He let out another chuckle. "W_hoa_. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been years." His laughter and smile faltered a bit after saying that. But he quickly fixed himself, not wanting to bring down the carefree mood they were in. They hardly got moments like these anymore and he wasn't going to be a debby downer. He splattered a smile on his face and lead them to where the Impala was parked.

As soon as they reached the Impala Dean turned to look towards Ava. "By the way, who was that woman you were talking to?" He asked her as he opened the car's front door.

"What woman?" Cas suddenly asked as well.

Ava shrugged. "Just some woman." She replied to them as she opened the back seat door and got in. "She just wanted to talk."

Dean smirked. "Oh, it looked like she wanted more than to just _talk_ to you, kiddo." He said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively from the front seat.

Cas who was seating the passenger seat heard this and frowned. "This woman was making sexual advances on you?" He asked her rigidly, not sounding happy at all. His voice the lowered in displeasure. "You didn't succumb to her...did you?" He hoped she didn't.

"Yes, uh, I mean _no_!" Ava stuttered like a complete fool before she took a deep breath. "She did flirt with me, but I wasn't having any of it. So we just ended up talking."

Cas felt immense relief and nodded his head.

Dean turned his key and heard the engine start and let out another chuckle. "Ava here is quite the ladies magnet, Cas." He smirked. "I always see her luring in women. Gotta say I wish I had your skills kid." He said addressing towards Ava.

Ava glared at the back of his as she felt her face heat up. "Shut up, Dean." She didn't want to be teased about this. Not while Cas was there to hear.

Cas turned his head to look at her in the back seat. "Do women often present you with their desire?" He asked her all while feeling a churn in his stomach. Not liking the fact that women pursued Ava for her affections. In his opinion no woman or man deserved her love...she deserved someone who was worthy...someone who would care and put her needs first. Someone like him...he quickly shook away that thought. Now was not the time nor place to dwell on his endearment for her.

"Are you kidding me." Dean spoke up, catching Cas's attention. "She draws them in, like a fish to a hook." He laughed at his own little joke. "So, anyways what were the two of you talking about?" He asked her again.

Ava leaned back into the car seat. "She was just offering me some advice, is all."

Dean scoffed as he was driving them away from the back alley. "What kind of advice can a stripper offer?"

Ava let out a stealthy smile. "Oh, you know...the helpful kind."

Dean shrugged at her vague answer and focused back towards the road.

Cas turned his back to stare at her for a brief second and saw her smile on her face. He slowly returned the smile before he faced the front again.

Ava though remained with the same expression set on her face as she thought about the conversation she had with Dahlia. She might of been a bit wishy-washy about her sexuality and romantic orientation...but all she knew for sure was that Cas was the only person she's ever felt strong feelings towards. Emotionally and physically.

As Ava faced the front again she caught a glimpse of Cas' reflection in the review mirror, and saw how he was staring back at her. She started feeling her cheeks warm up when she saw those bright blue eyes that she liked so much stare deep towards her brown ones. They held such wonder in them. It was then in that moment, that she realized he was the exception. That nobody else was ever going to make her feel the way he does. Guy or girl. It was just always going to be Cas...and she was happy about that. She really was. She only hoped that he would feel the same way. That he would be as devoted to her as she was to him. But she let her insecure thoughts get the better of her and she pushed away that hope towards the back of her mind.

If only she knew the real truth. That the blue eyed angel she cared immensely for, had fallen for her since the first moment he laid eyes on her. If only...

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was rather busy with my school schedule that I really didn't want to rush this chapter because I wanted it just perfect for you guys!(: As you can see this is only half of the episode, and I did that on purpose. The next chapter will be a continuation and will have more Avastiel ;). Anyways what did you guys think? Did you guys like the Cas and Ava scenes in this chapter? *Hehe* What about Bobby going into father mode :) We also found out about Ava's sexuality and that it's demisexual :D (Even if she's still a little bit confused herself though. Her sexuality is best described as demisexual.) And we got a very flustered and bothered Cas in this chapter as well. Rest assure though there will more of that to come, especially in the Valentine's episode. *Hehe* A blushing Cas is always the best to read about. Anyways don't forget to R&amp;R, you guys know the drill. (: Have a nice day or goodnight! Not to mention have a happy Halloween! _

_P.S. If any of you guys are Gotham fans, check out my new fan-fic that I've recently written. It's called Gotham's Light :D_


	21. Chapter 21: Lightning strikes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"Lightning doesn't thunder twice. Let that be a lesson in love." ― Jarod Kintz_

_Chapter 21: L__ightning strikes_

After their little misadventure at the strip club, the trio had finally made it back to the abandoned house they were squatting at.

The drive there had been quite amusing and enduring. Since Ava had requested Dean to play _Metallica_ for the ride back, and of course, Dean who loved _Metallica_ with all his heart, had no problem granting her musical request. So as soon as the song, _Enter Sandman_, began playing, the two hunters had no problem jamming out to the lyrics. They both were headbanging and then there was the pretend air guitar on Ava's part, but overall the two of them were lost into the song. With Dean occasionally drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel, and while Ava whipped her hair back and forth, not all at caring if her brown locks got tangled. It was _Metallica_ after all. One tends to be over zealous towards the band, but especially her whenever she heard them playing. Plus, _Enter Sandman_ was one of her all time favorite songs to jam out to. Dean had first introduced the song to her when she was around ten or so and since then the huntress had loved the song and furthermore the band too. Therefore, jamming out to _Metallica_, was something Ava and Dean had always done together. If it wasn't to the band _Metallica_ then it was to _Led Zeppelin_. If not _Led Zeppelin_ then it was some other rock band they've grown to love through the years. Music was something the hunters held close to their hearts. It brought them momentary happiness and it made them forget about the troubles they had in their lives. Even if only for a little while...they were still grateful for the distraction, and it was one they found to be enjoyable.

Except they weren't the only ones to be feeling that way as well.

Castiel, who at first was rather serious and quiet during the ride back, kept watch on the hunters, but especially towards Ava, who was in the back seat. The music they were listening to was familiar to him. If he recalled correctly it was the musical band..._Metallica?_ Ava informed him about the musical group, along with the others they had listened to during their car ride before they arrived to Maine. Either way though, at first, in all honesty out of all all the musical groups he's heard so far, he found this one to be awfully noisy and ear piercing. Not to mention he no had clue as to what the man in the strange device where the music was playing, was trying to say to them. Something about sleep? An exit light? And going to a place called Never-land? He really didn't know. It was hard to fully understand the vocals. Plus he really didn't see the appeal to this band, unlike with the others he had listened to before with Ava. But...the more he saw Ava and Dean grow happy with the song, the more he started feeling a sense a rhythm within himself as well. It was a rhythm that suddenly just took over and no sooner than later he started nodding his head just like Ava had been doing, but his movements were much more slower. Almost as if he were testing himself out. The reason why was because he was nervous, he had never fully _"rocked out"_ before. It was a strange term, but Ava had told him that when she was giving him his first music lesson. So the more he _"rocked out"_ in a way, the more he got into the song, and his small dislike towards the musical band started to diminish. In fact he found the song to be full of energy. He could see based on Ava and Dean's behavior that the song gave people a sudden urge to move around in hype along with giving them the nerve to sing out loud. He found Dean's singing to be rather bemusing, but when he saw Ava singing, well he found it to be so captivating. She had such a soft tuneful voice, even with the loud music filling up the vehicle. She was smiling and laughing, that beautiful laugh he adored so much. In that moment she looked so carefree and there was no worry on her youthful face. So in the end he came to the conclusion that _Metallica_ couldn't be so bad if it made her feel happy. After all he knew there was other types of musical bands out there. Like that one charming piece of music that he heard with her in her bedroom, while they watched the stars together in peace. Which was indeed a small but very significant moment that meant a lot to him and it was one that he was going to cherish forever. Actually during the drive back he thought about how any moments he's had or was going to have with Ava, were immediately going to be held in high regard in his sight. Her presence alone always brought warmth, comfort, and a sense of euphoria to him. He craved and enjoyed being near her presence.

Just like right now, that much to his delight he had the honor of spending some time alone with her. But his merriment quickly faltered when he saw how Ava's breathing was coming out in ragged pants...

A few minutes prior this, Dean who had previously been with them, was now upstairs snoring peacefully away in one of the rooms. The green-eyed hunter had told them, that he needed some shut-eye, saying that after the amusing scene and laughing his ass off at the strip club along with the jam out session he had with Ava, that he could literally hear sleep calling his name. Before he went upstairs though, he made sure to check on Ava, asking if she was alright. The huntress had to roll her eyes, but she felt at ease over his protectiveness towards her. She told him she was okay and that she would be fine with Cas, who was sitting in the seat she had been in earlier, by the table before they had left to the strip club. Feeling content with her answer, Dean then gave Ava a good-natured hair ruffle, causing the huntress to give him a playfully scowl as she protested in amusement. She heard him wish her a good-night sleep, right before he climbed up the stairs. She returned a soft goodnight back to him, but unfortunately once he was out of sight, that was when a train full of distress decided to hit her hard right in the heart. Her whole body was now in alert mode because the worry and concern she had towards Cas came running back to her. And the more she thought about what might happen to Cas' the more she realized that this could really be his last night on earth...with _her_. Tomorrow he could die..._again_. Which was something that Ava definitely did not want. Just the thought of him dying again, made her feel panic, worry, anxiousness. She knew for sure that if her guardian angel did die...she wouldn't be able to cope with it this time. Not with how strong her feelings had gotten. _No_...she couldn't. So with that heavy realization, Ava started to feel her breathing come out in fast and ragged pants. She then noticed from the corner of her eye that Cas was now staring at her in full concern. He had even gotten up from the seat he was in and it appeared as if he were about to make his way towards her. She acted quickly though, because she didn't want him seeing her like this, so she ran out the front entrance and closed the door behind her. Hoping he got the message that she wanted to be left alone. Once outside the house she used the old front porch railings to lean against on it. She tighten her hold on the railing until her hands were white. With grip still on the railing, Ava then closed her eyes as she tried counting out her breathing, slowly.

_1...2...3..._

_Come on Ava...you gotta relax. Having a panic attack right now isn't going to help!_

She tried talking in her head to calm herself down, but no matter what said, her breathing still came out hard and tattered. She was so focused on trying to control her breathing that she didn't even hear the front door open or the upcoming footsteps that stopped behind her.

_"_Ava?_"_

Ava's body went slightly rigid when she heard Cas' gruff voice. The huntress could tell he was now standing behind her and based on how concern filled his voice was, she could only imagine the worried expression he must of had on as well. Still though despite that, Ava didn't turn around to face him. Instead she stayed in place and tighten her hold on the railing. In truth...she was embarrassed. The last thing she wanted was for Cas to see her having a panic attack. It had almost happened before when she and Dean had been captured by Zachariah. But thankfully he had healed her wounds that along the way he had managed to side track her anxiety as well. But now here she was having another panic attack. Only this time there was no flesh wounds or injuries for him to heal. Now he was actually going to witness her having one..._great_.She really hated her anxiety. She took a deep breath and then took a second before she spoke up.

Ava's body trembled a bit and she felt her hold on the railing loosen. Damn it! "I'm fine Cas… just leave me alone." She begged him, and she really hated herself for how wavered her voice sounded. God, he's gonna see right through her lie! And not much to her surprise…he did.

"You're not fine, Ava." She felt like he was much closer to her. In fact she could kinda feel the front of his body behind her back now and the disquiet tone he had was more obvious as well. "I can hear your frayed breathing. What's wrong?" He asked in solicitude.

Ava remained quiet with only her breathing being heard. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in worry, stepping much closer to her. So close that their bodies were finally touching. This made Ava's eyes widen.

"Cas, what are you_―"_

Ava didn't get to finish talking because she suddenly felt Cas' arms wrap around her midsection from behind her. It caught her off guard but the warm embrace was calming down her breathing. Within a minute her breathing was back to normal. Once Ava was fully relaxed again, she realized that Cas still had his arms around her. Blushing she decided to slowly turn around to face him. As she did this though he never once ended the embrace. And once Ava faced him, she completely forgot what she was going to say to him. All she could focus on instead was how his intense oceanic blue eyes were gazing down at her. So instead of talking, she just engulfed him for another hug, with her head resting on his chest. She felt comfort, relief, but most importantly…she felt Cas.

Meanwhile Castiel, who was still holding onto her dearly, felt her body relax into his embrace. Which truthfully he was feeling rather nervous. The sudden action to hug her, just sort of happened. It was a immediate reaction he got once he saw how distressed she looked. He really had no idea how Ava was going to react with his sudden touch...but luckily he had managed to calm her down. She didn't have a physical would on her body. No because if she had been wounded he would have known the instant it happened. Except he knew something was right...her breathing was ragged and awfully strained. It brought him back to the dire time when she and Dean had been held because of him and Zachariah. Thinking about that time made his stomach do a twist. He never liked thinking about those times...still he remembered how Ava's breathing was like that. Harsh, almost if she were losing air from her lungs. He wanted to know why...why was this happening to her? He never liked seeing his human going through any sorts of pain. It worried him immensely. Not to mention he felt great frustration deep within himself because he wasn't able to heal her anymore. Just like he had done so before in the past. Therefore without his healing abilities to make her feel better, he did the only thing he could do...he brought her into a warm soothing hug.

During his time so far on earth, Cas had learned a thing or two about humans. They craved contact. Some more than others. Ava though, he'd come to understand that she only hugged those she cared deeply for. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and... now him. Hugs were a universal way of displaying how much you cared for someone. He always liked Ava's hugs...they were blissful. But another thing he had learned was that human contact was also useful whenever a person was sad...or suffering dearly. Emotional or physical pain. Therefore, since Cas couldn't see any physical wounds or such, he had to assume that she was suffering emotionally. So he came to the conclusion that hugging her would be for the best. And honestly...he had wanted to wrap his arms around her as well. Just like he had done so when he had hugged her that time at the hospital. The way his grace was so close to her soul made him feel alive, and he was pretty sure that being close to him, made her feel the comfort she craved. He knew that the hug had done its course when he felt her lean into his embrace, as her breathing had evened out perfectly. Seeing her finally back to her old self made him worry less, not to mention his nerves had gone away when she wasn't rejecting him. In fact she welcomed his gesture rather pleasantly, making him hum in content. His human was feeling better...he slightly tighten his hold and took a deep breath, and smelled the honey scented fragrance from her hair. This eased him and he felt her wrap her arms together around his neck. Her face was laying against his chest, right where the human heart was suppose to be at. He felt how fast it was beating. This didn't surprise him anymore because he had gotten use to how fast it went whenever Ava was around him. It was now like music to his ears because the rhythm reminded him of her. It was now a pleasant feeling. Also...she might of not felt or seen them, but at this moment he had his wings wrapped around her as well. Almost as if they were shielding her from any dangers out there. He felt better knowing that they were protecting her, even if she didn't know about this gesture. It was more of a reassurance to him. He was still nervous to show her his wings in person...but he was feeling more confident now. Perhaps he would show her soon...but all that mattered at the moment was that Ava's ragged breathing and distressed feelings were now gone.

The two continued to hug for what seemed to be timeless. They finally ended their tender embrace when Ava slowly and reluctantly lowered her arms from Cas' neck. She then took a step back from Cas' body causing her back to stumble against the railing. She quickly composed herself, not wanting to embarrass herself more than she already had and fixed her eyesight back onto him, steadily.

"Uhh, thanks Cas..." Ava said sheepishly, before clearing her throat. "I feel better now."_ Much better. _She wanted to add, but managed to keep that silent thought to herself. She really didn't want to admit that to him. It probably would of made her blush more and her cheeks were already bright pink. She was really glad that it was dark outside, that way he wouldn't be able to see her flushed state.

"You're welcome." Cas said to her, as a serious expression crossed his face. "But Ava..." He took a deep, unsettled breath. "I have to know, what was happening to you? This is the second time I have witnessed your breathing escalate rapidly." His blue eyes held deep concern for her. "Tell me why that is." He asked her considerately, with a tactful filed tone of voice.

Ava sighed knowing she could no longer be unforthcoming with her "_issue_" anymore. Her brown eyes gazed back to his blazing oceanic blue ones. "I was having a panic attack..." She admitted to him, uninhibitedly.

As soon as Cas heard the word attack though, he quickly misinterpreted things. "Attack?" He repeated the word in protective resolute. His facial features became guarded. "Someone made an attack on you?" He asked this, feeling fret from within. How could he have not noticed this? He let his gaze wander around the abandoned house's property, full on ready to strike those who dared come to harm her.

Ava saw his response and she quickly went to fix it. "No, not that kind of attack." She said not being able to hide her small smile that graced her face. She couldn't help it...he really was one of a kind. Her smile then faltered a bit, as she thought back to what he said. "No one's attacking me...this is something that just happens to me. It's the reason why I have trouble breathing." She clarified to him before taking a deep breath. "And as you can probably tell by now, this happens to me a lot..."

Castiel's protective nature faltered a bit, although he was still on high alert. He furrowed his eyebrows, bemused. "So no one's hurting you?" He asked her softly.

Ava couldn't help but let out a cynical scoff. "Nope...no one." J_ust my damn anxiety_...

Castiel frowned at hearing this. "But...why? _Why_ does this happen to you?"

"It's, uh, because of my anxiety." Ava explained to him shyly. "I have terrible anxiety...and it happens whenever I feel really overwhelmed from fear, stress, or from when I can't handle my stored emotions anymore."

"Stored emotions?" Castiel asked, his eyes softening from her speak about this.

"Yeah, I don't like talking about my feelings that much." Ava told him, putting a brow lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm more the suffer in silence type."

"Perhaps...maybe if you were to talk to someone, you would feel much better." Castiel told her.

"I know...I have my dad for that along with Dean, Sam_―_"

"And me." Cas added with a faint smile. "You have me as well. Whenever you need to talk or seek comfort."

Ava was left with her mouth slight agape, staring at him in full wonder. _Did he really just say that? _She thought emotionally, before she composed herself. "Thanks Cas...that's sweet." She said feeling the blush creep more onto her cheeks. "Honestly, that's a kind offer, you actually...made me feel a whole lot better, with just your hugs alone. Even if it's for a little while anyways." She had no idea where she got this courage to say this, but she was glad she did.

Cas' smile faltered, when hearing this though. "I wish I can just heal away your anxiety."

Ava gave him a sad smile. "I don't think that possible Cas, even if you did have your healing abilities. Anxiety isn't a physical wound, it's something I have to personally deal with on my own." She saw how dejected he looked and she bravely took a hold on his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Your presence alone does takes it away though."

"Then perhaps...I should stay with you forever then."

Ava felt her heat beat pick up and her eyes widen at this. Her cheeks flared like crazy by his comment. She let out a sheepish laugh. "Come on Cas, don't go on making exaggerated promises you can't keep." She said trying to make light of the conversation and let go of his hand.

Cas frowned when she looked go of his hand, feeling empty from her warmness. "I'm not." He said in a serious tone as his blue eyes held honesty.

Ava felt a loss of words as he kept staring at her.

_Dear God...why did he have to be so charming? Ugh!_

"Right...well..." Ava laughed ruefully trying her best to not embarrass herself. "What a night right?" She said deciding to change the subject. If they continued to head in this conversation, she was worried she was going to be red as a tomato. Hell even if he couldn't be able to see her, she still felt the blush on her damn cheeks. Plus she'd probably start stuttering from him being so cute with her and that was something he'd be able to notice right away.

Cas nodded his head. "Yes, it was indeed very...absorbing."

Despite her flushed state, Ava's curiosity got the better of her. "So, I know you didn't do the _deed_ with Chasity." _Much to my relief, _Ava thought joyfully_._ "But umm, did you know, uh, kiss her?" She asked him, trying to sound and act as nonchalant as possible.

Cas quickly shook his, making her feel an amount of relief. "No, although she did try...several times. I refused each time she did so. I found her sultry like behavior to be irksome. Her touch also seemed very...erroneous as well. Everything with her just seemed wrong."

"Well that's good." Ava said happily, before she caught her mistake. "I_―_I mean, what I mean to say is that, it would of sucked if your first kiss was with _her_." She told him trying to steady her voice. "After all everyone's first kiss should be with someone they like and know, not with some stranger."

"Yes the idea of kissing someone you have no connection with doesn't appeal to me. However, being with someone you hold such connection with, does seem more appropriate." Cas replied back to her before lowering his voice . "Is that how your first kiss was?" He dared to ask her. She had admitted that she hadn't been intimate with anyone, which relived him dearly, but had she already kissed someone? He really hoped not.

Ava's eyes widen. "Me?" She practically squeaked and pointed to herself and saw how Cas nodded. "Oh, no, I haven't...I mean..." She let out a nervous laugh. "Umm, no I haven't kissed anyone. I'm terrible with that kind of stuff. Truth be told...I've never had the desire to kiss anyone before." _Well now that's a lie. _Ava mentally shushed herself. Okay so maybe she had thought about kissing someone...and maybe that someone was an angel who wore a tan trench coat...but said angel didn't need to know about that. Nor anyone else...

Cas had to hold in his jubilation from hearing her news. She hadn't kissed anyone, that sat well with him. "Maybe you just need to find that one person who you feel a deep connection for." He offered to her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about himself with her...but he quickly shut those images away.

"Yeah, maybe so." Ava agreed holding in her giddiness. She wanted more than anything than to just plant a kiss on Cas' lips. He looked so captivating, even in the dark, but she knew better than to do so. _Control yourself Ava! _"It's, uh, getting late. I should probably head inside and hit the hay." She said finding her voice.

Cas' face became filled with bemusement at her last sentence. Ava quickly caught on to this and giggled. "What I meant to say is that I'm going to bed now." She clarified to him walking towards the front door. Just as she was about to step through, she glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, Cas?" She called out her name catching his attention. The blue eyed angel turned to look at her. Ava gave him a warm hearted smile. "Thanks again...for everything. I mean it..."

Cas felt his lips form into a sincere smile. "Like I mentioned, whenever you need someone, know that I am here. _Whenever_." He said emphasizing the last word.

Ava took notice to that and it just made her heart patter like crazy. _Oh darn it...he's just to much to handle! _Ava stifled her blush. "Alright...well, goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Ava." Cas said lightly and watched as his human stepped inside the house. After he watched her safely return into the house, he let his gaze wander up to the stars in the night sky. All while he thought about on how it would be like to feel Ava's lips upon his own.

* * *

The next morning the three of them went back to the hospital where Raphael's vessel, Donnie, was still residing at. Once they arrived there, the two hunters kept watch as Cas slipped into the room, unnoticed by the hospital staff. After a few minutes of them guarding the door from nurses or doctors, Dean entered the room, followed by Ava who quickly yet quietly shut the door behind them. She then closed the blinds to the room, so nobody would see them from the hallway. After that she walked over to stand next to Dean, who in return was watching Cas pour the oil in a circle around where Donnie was sitting in his wheelchair.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies." Cas explained to the two of them, adamantly as he focused on his task with pouring the oil.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But one questions..." Dean outlined before narrowing his eyes towards the oil. "How the hell do we get him here?"

"I think he's gonna try sending him a message in Enochian." Ava imputed and almost immediately she was rewarded with expressions filled with complete disbelief. This made her feel defensive. "_What_? I know things too." She said prickly with furrowed eyebrows, despite feeling sheepish as well.

Cas' face wanted to break into a smile, as he felt blithe that Ava knew about his native language. "Yes, I am." He said confirming her guess. When he looked at her again, his thoughts went back to the conversation he had last night with her. Although it had started with her having her panic attack, it had ended with her feeling much better, and he was glad of that. Plus, he admittedly couldn't help but have great joy, that he had caused her anxiety to go away. Even if it were only for a little while, because right now to him, she looked wholesome and her appearance was as radiant as ever. Right away when he saw when morning time came, he noticed that she was wearing a different type of outfit than she had on last night. She now wore her dark jeans, a blue t-shirt, a grey jacket, along with her normal used pair of shoes. She had her hair differently as well. Instead of being just let down in those wonderful waves of hers, she had her hair in the same style she had when he saw her at the hospital. To him though, she still looked exquisite. What made him feel his heart beat in joy was when he saw that she was wearing the necklace he had given her. Immediately he felt ecstatic that she was wearing his gift. It meant a lot to him. In all honesty he was worried that she wouldn't have liked or accepted his gift when he first showed it to her that day at the hospital. But his nerves were proven false when she gladly accepted the gift. Perhaps he had a tendency to overthink things when it came to the human he cared for the most, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted everything for Ava to be in the highest regards. In other words, she deserved the best. He only hoped that still had the ability to do so, even if most of his powers were now limited. To him, he would still try his best to provide for her well-being. She always came first to him. _Always_. Speaking of her well-being...

Cas turned his gaze away from Ava and focused back onto Raphael's vessel. His face faltered, and became more guarded. He needed to work on finding Raphael, that way he would be able to interrogate him on where his father was at. With determination he spoke up again to both hunters, voice solid. "However, there's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." He finished explaining to them, as he lowered his face closer to Donnie's ear, whispering a chant.

Ava immediately knew it was Enochian. She had read and studied about the angel's native language. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to learn the language for herself yet, but she still found it utterly fascinating. However, with the way Cas' was speaking to Raphael's vessel, it made her tense up. She saw how Cas' eyes harden as he continued talking. Even then he still sounded harsh. "I'm here, Raphael." He seethed lowly. "Come and get me, you little bastard." After that he stepped away from the empty vessel and made his way to stand next to the two hunters.

Ava was left in shock. So far with the time she had spent with Cas, never had she heard him use such vulgar language. It almost sounded wrong for those words to come out of Cas' mouth. But...at the same time she understood why he held hostility. This after all was the archangel who had killed him, and who caused Ava to feel heartbreak and distress over her guardian angel's death. So she didn't hold it over Cas to have said that. Truth be told she had wanted to say a few unladylike things too. But for the sake of not diverting the main priority, she decided to keep her comments to herself. She crossed her arms, grimly, as she sent Raphael's vessel a inflexible expression.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked, almost sardonically, as a way to break the tension in the room.

Cas who had moved closer to Ava, right away noticed the tone of voice Dean had. His face became nonplussed. "Be ready." Was all he said gruffly, before lighting a match and throwing it into the oil he had spread Donnie's wheelchair. Within seconds after he threw the match, a ring of fire surrounded Donnie. His body, that was still empty, remained in the middle of the circle, in a complete comatose state. The three of them kept their gazes on him, waiting, anticipating for something to happen.

* * *

When Ava thought they had to wait for Raphael to come, she expected maybe an hour or so. But no...they waited until night time and even then there was a no show from the archangel. Even as the oil burnt away there was no sign that the archangel was there. Although, much to their relief, they didn't have much trouble leaving the hospital, so at least that was a point given to them. Anyways, after their failed attempt in summoning Raphael, they headed back to the house they were currently squatting at.

On their way driving there though, Ava wasn't the only one who was feeling completely let down. Cas to was felt the same way, as did Dean, who had complained throughout the drive.

"Well, that's a day I'll never get back." Dean grumbled as he parked the Impala outside the house.

Ava huffed as she and the guys got out of the car and walked towards the front door of the house. The two hunters were both in such foul moods, that they were completely thrown off when Castiel suddenly spoke up in a warning tone.

"Wait!" The angel in the trench coat declared as they stepped into the house. Instinctively he put a hand out to stop Ava in her tracks, causing Dean to follow as well. Both hunters though quickly shielded their eyes from the lightening that shined brightly throughout the room. Ava cracked open her eyes out of curiosity and she suddenly felt her heartbeat pick up from fear. There standing in the middle of the ran shackled living room was Donnie, who looked in a much better condition. It was obvious now that Raphael was possessing him, but that wasn't what caused Ava to feel fear no...it was the damn lightening wings that were in display. They were frightening, straight out glaring at them, as they were making crackling noises. Seeing this brought back unpleasant memories from Ava's childhood. When she was young she was terribly afraid of thunder and lightning...it was definitely childish, she knew this. How could she be afraid of that, but not be afraid of demons, werewolves, vampires, or any other supernatural creatures out there? Cause that to her didn't make a lick of sense. Granted her annoying childhood fear lessened over the years. She learned how to suppress them, but not right now. No...cause at this moment she felt like that very same five year old girl, who was afraid of the scary sounds that came from thunder and lightning. Oh how she hated feeling this way...she wasn't that little girl anymore. But despite wanting to be strong, she suddenly felt her eyes widen and her body freeze in dread.

Dean and Cas right away noticed her tensed up state. Immediately Cas thought her breathing had become ragged again, but it hadn't. She just seemed extremely uncomfortable and strained. Her youthful face held an alarmed expression on it as well. Dean though knew right away on why she was like this. He remembered about her childhood fear. It was something she had to go through whenever it stormed bad in Sioux Falls. He still clearly remembered how when she was little, she would sneak into his bed in the middle of the night whenever he stayed at Bobby's. He remembered how scared she would be because of the thunder and lightning, and how he comforted away her fears, soothingly by telling her that the scary noises she heard were only angels bowling in heaven. That usually always did the trick in calming her down and making her feel better. But that was when she was five or so years old. Throughout the years he figured that she had gotten over her fear. In fact she even hated it whenever he brought up the topic in conversation, since it made her feel embarrassment. Dean of course just found that to be cute and endearing because it brought him back to a time when things were much simpler when they were younger. Except he didn't feel that nostalgic vibe right now. No he didn't feel that at all. No, instead he felt anger towards the archangel for scaring Ava. Dean was just about to make his way closer to her to comfort her, when he noticed that Cas had already done so. The hunter narrowed his eyes at him but didn't get to dwell on it for long because suddenly every light bulb in the living room had shattered. The room then was surrounded in absolute darkness. Dean composed himself from the sudden occurrence and fixed his gaze towards the middle of the living room. He saw how the archangel was still standing in the same spot, with an air of superiority surrounding him.

"Castiel." The three of them heard him speak up, greeting Cas. Ava right away noticed how deep and frightening his voice was.

Castiel's face became guarded. "Raphael." He replied back to him in a steel like tone. He along with the two hunters followed him slowly, as he furthered closer into the living room.

Dean glanced back towards Ava and saw how unnerved she looked as she gazed at the archangel. Her brown eyes were in full alarm and he noticed how she kept closer to Cas than to him. And for some reason that made him feel disconcert. Hoping to snap her out of her daze, Dean harden his stare towards Raphael. "And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." He commented snidely.

Raphael moved his coarse like stare towards the green eyed hunter. He looked completely done with him. "And the Eastern seaboard." He informed him, feeling superior. All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning outside, once again brightening the room from darkness. This of course just scared Ava even more and automatically she took hold of Cas hand. It gave her comfort and reassurance, allowing her to relieve her distress, even if it were in the slightest way possible. Cas felt her hold and gave her a gentle squeeze back, all while not taking his harden gaze towards Raphael. This action between the huntress and angel was fully noticed by the other two in the room. Raphael narrowed his eyes towards Castiel. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now." He told him stridently.

When Ava heard him say this, all the fear she had momentarily went away. She fixed her posture, giving Cas' hand another squeeze before letting go. Setting her eyesight on the archangel, she felt piqued. "Not on my watch." She snapped at him, not at all taking the threat he had laid on Cas kindly. She wasn't going to let him hurt Cas, let alone kill him.

Raphael glanced towards the huntress and his face became filled with austere."Ava Faye." He said her name out-loud, flinty. "It's an honor to meet you, even considering the circumstances." He announced as he let his gaze fall between her and Castiel, right away noticing how close they were together. "I see you've gotten attached to your so called guardian." He spoke up in a lecturing tone, as he gave Castiel a choler like expression. "An unwise move on both of your accounts. Especially on you Castiel. You know she's not meant to be permanently under your charge." He spoke to him in indignation. "She's not yours to be with."

"Who I choose to be with, is up to me." Ava said sternly with a scowl. "You, or anyone else, don't get to make that decision for me."

Raphael looked unhappy at her outburst, all while Cas had a look of content. "You heard her." He said backing Ava up.

Raphael shook his head in absurdity. "You are a fool Castiel." He berated him and then looked at the two of them, once again noticing how close they were to each other. "The both of you are, if you think for a second that you can prevent the bond from happening."

"Oh, yeah? Well maybe you're full of crap." Dean suddenly stated out loud. He saw how the conversation was going and decided to intervene drawing Raphael's attention onto him instead. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt." Dean finished saying, trying to act as cool and nonchalant as possible. He then took a short pause for dramatic effect before he continued talking. "By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

Raphael looked unamused by this. "I know who you are." He snapped at him with cold eyes. "And now thanks to him, I know where you are." He then moved his gaze back onto the huntress. "Along with her as well."

Castiel felt protectiveness for both hunters. "You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." He said gruffly. "And I know you wouldn't harm her either." He declared.

Raphael turned his head towards him again and remained quiet. He looked to be deep in thought, before he spoke up again. "But I will take them to Michael." He retorted back to him.

There it was again...that damn name. Ava felt chills throughout her body as she thought back to that dream she had. It's been a while now and she hadn't had anymore dreams involving Michael, and she was extremely glad for that. But hearing Raphael speak his name brought back great distress.

"Well that... sounds terrifying. It does." Dean said, bringing Ava back from her troublesome thoughts. She saw how Dean picked up a beer that was on the table counter. She could tell he was trying to act nonchalant as possible. "But, uh, hate to tell you...we're not going anywhere with you." He said as he cracked open the lid off the beer and took a sip gradually.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael asked snidely.

Dean froze where he was at. He was glad that he was facing away from him. A grim expression appeared on his face as he thought back to that vile time. He quickly fixed his expression as he turned back to face him, head on. A fake tight humorless grin was splattered on his face. "Yeah, that was_―_that was hilarious."

Ava clenched her jaw as she too thought back to when Dean, Sam, and her were tortured by Zachariah. All while she cursed said angel into oblivion.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to _my_ imagination." Raphael said lowly, with a threat hidden in that statement, just as he stepped closer to the three of them.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked rhetorically. "I bet you didn't imagine _one_ thing."

"What?" Raphael asked with disinterest.

Dean's derision attitude faltered. "We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." As soon he said that, Cas lit the lighter he had hidden in his trench coat. He then threw it on the ground and the three of them watched as the lighter sparked the oil they had left in the middle of the living room. Flames quickly surrounded Raphael, trapping him inside the circle.

_Gotcha._

Ava thought smugly. Feeling proud that their plan had gone out perfectly. The three of them had been prepared ahead of time in case the hospital idea didn't work out.

When Raphael lifted his deathly stare back at them though, Dean was the one who reacted first. He seemed daunted. "What, don't look at me, it was his idea." He sputtered out at the archangel, nodding his head towards Cas.

Ava scoffed totally wanting to face palm herself, even despite the situation they were in. Instead she threw Dean a stare that screamed, 'R_eally, Dean? REALLY?'_

Castiel in return gave Dean a look of bemusement. The green eyed hunter saw both of their reactions, and he just shrugged his shoulders carelessly in response to that. Ava just shook her head even more, finding the hilarity in the situation.

"Where is he?" Castiel demanded, focusing back to what was important. Interrogating Raphael.

Raphael rose an eyebrow. "God?" He asked in remiss. "Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. _Dead_."

When Ava heard this she knew something wasn't right with that. God couldn't be dead...he just couldn't.

Castiel felt the same way. "You're lying." He fought back verbally, not wanting to believe a single word that was coming out of Raphael's mouth.

"Am I?" Raphael retorted dourly. "Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going to be any better? You think God would have let any of it happen if he were still alive?" He argued pointedly with him.

Ava saw how Cas had gone quiet after that. He looked so sad, angry, and worst of all...he looked like he had been let down. She stepped closer to him hoping that would ease his agitation.

Dean noticed this too, he fixed his narrowed gaze on Raphael. "Oh, yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" He wisecracked, drawing the archangel's attention back to him.

Ava wanted to full on lecture him on his hasty like behavior, but she knew he was doing this to help out Cas.

"Careful." Raphael warned him. "That's my father you're taking about, boy."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his sons started the friggin' apocalypse." He retorted, heavily.

Raphael's fierce attitude fell a little. "Who ran off and disappeared, who left no instructions and a world to run."

"So daddy ran away and disappeared?" Dean looked thoughtful. "He didn't happen to work for a post office, did he?" He asked and both Ava and Cas gave him another, '_really_?' look.

"This is funny to you?" Raphael asked fiercely. "You're living in a Godless universe."

Dean looked unfazed. "And? What you and the other kids just decide to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?"

Ava saw how the archangel's posture lessened. "We're tired." He told them, unwieldy. "We just want it to be over. We just want..." He stopped mid sentence and glanced over towards Castiel and Ava who were staring at him with their full attentions. "Paradise." He finished telling them, lowly.

Dean wasn't having it. "So what―God dies and makes you the boss, and you think you can do whatever you want?"

Raphael's posture straighten up and his voice became hard again. "Yes." He announced with superiority. "And whatever we want, we get."

Immediately right after he said that, there was a loud crash of thunder outside, causing all the living room windows to break. Glass shattered everywhere and the rain from the outside was now coming inside. Ava took cover by shielding her eyes from the glass with her hands. Dean did the same thing as well, but instead with his jacket. Ava had let out a shocked gasp though when she heard thunder crackling. She felt calmness sooth through her though, when Cas pulled her towards him, protecting her from the sudden burst. He then made sure she and Dean were alright before he let her go slowly and turned to glare back at Raphael. He felt anger, the glass could of hurt both Ava and Dean. Especially Ava. The glass could of severally harmed her.

"If God is dead, why have I returned?" He asked, shouting over the rain and thunder. The wind was blowing the rain inside, soaking all of them from head to toe.

Raphael looked done with his questioning, but remain stoic. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" He asked planting the idea into his head. Castiel quickly denied this though, but Raphael kept insisting. "Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find." He moved his gaze alternating between him and the huntress. "You know it adds up."

Castiel felt the idea in the back of his head. Was what Raphael saying possible? Had Lucifer been the one who brought him back? Doubt surrounded his head, but it stopped when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked back up towards Ava and felt his heart flutter. No...it couldn't have been Lucifer. No way indeed. He gave Raphael a sharp expression before he turned around, bringing Ava along with him. "Let's go." He told her and Dean.

They were almost to the door when Raphael's voice thundered, stopping them. "Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

Castiel turned back to look at him again. "Maybe one day. But today you're my little bitch." He told him, execratly. He then headed back towards the front door, with Ava who was still holding his hand gingerly. She felt great surprise and amazement by his outburst, but ultimately she enjoyed how he had one upped the archangel.

Dean was impressed with Cas' comment as well. He let out a smirk as he looked at Raphael. "What he said." He said before he exited the house as well, leaving behind a very vengeful archangel trapped in a ring of fire.

* * *

The rain was still pouring down hard when the three of them got out of the house. They made a run for the Impala and quickly got in. After that Dean floored the accelerator and drove away as fast he could from the house. After a while the rain started to calm down, and much to Ava's relief the thunder and lightning had stopped when they were finally away from Raphael.

The three of them were still soaked, and shivering from the cold. Well at least Ava and Dean were, Cas looked less affected with his wet clothes. In fact it seemed as if he had something else bothering him. Ava saw how his shoulders were slumped in forlorn.

Dean noticed this too, and he threw a brief concern look his way. "You okay?" He asked him. This was the first time he had actually felt deep concern over the nerdy angel since he started his God hunt. He must of been disappointed about the info he had gotten over from Raphael. Dean sighed as Cas disregarded his question and kept looking outside the car's window. "Look, I'll be first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little about missing fathers." He said, hoping to catch his attention.

This seemed to do the trick, as Cas turned to look towards him. "What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

Dean glanced up towards the review mirror and saw how Ava was giving him a appreciated smile. She knew that he was trying to give some advice to encourage Cas on finding his father. He focused his eyes back to the road he was driving on, as he continued on with the 'talk' he was having with Cas. "I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive." He explained whole heartily to him. "So who cares on what some ninja turtle has to say, Cas, what do _you_ believe?"

Castiel took Dean's words thoroughly. "I believe he's out there." He told him, seriously.

"Good." Dean replied nodding his head. "Then go find him."

"Just make sure to tell us when you do." Ava added with a uplifting type of tone. "I know he's out there too, so don't give up." She told Cas, with a smile gracing her face.

Castiel glanced at her returning the smile, before he looked over at Dean. "What about you?" He asked the hunter back to his normal earnest self.

"What about me?" Dean repeated the question, keeping his steady gaze on the road in front of him. "Honestly, I'm good." He said trying to sound collected as possible. "I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

Castiel seemed unconvinced. "Even without your brother?"

At this Ava's full attention went to Dean. The hunter, who was driving didn't even glance at Cas, let alone look back up towards the review mirror. She saw though how his shoulders tensed up. "Especially without my brother." He said gruffly at him. "I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch." He tried to laugh but it sounded forced, so he settled with a tight smile. "I mean I've had more fun with you and Ava, in the past twenty-four hours, than I've had with Sam in years. Although it's not surprising with Ava, since she's a hoot to have around, but you..." He said giving Cas a shrug. "You're not that much fun." The green-eyed hunter said chuckling, but Ava could tell automatically that it was an dishonest one. He was hurting and he definitely missed Sam...even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. Ava wanted to yell and tell him to call Sam already. But she knew that tactic wouldn't have worked. That was Dean for yeah...a stubborn butt. She sighed, dis-tangling the side braid she had on, as she heard Dean continue on talking. "It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy." He said trying to sound optimistic.

At this Ava frowned and kicked his seat, hard. "You're not alone, dummy."

"Okay, first of all, don't kick my baby." He said reprimanding her. "Second of all...where the hell did you learn how to kick? Were you in some soccer team, that I wasn't aware of." He said trying to divert the seriousness. Ava rolled her eyes at this and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes at the back of Dean's head, and she could feel how unnerved he was getting with her staring. She heard him release a sigh. "You know what I mean by that kiddo..." He said referring to the comment he made. "Don't take it to heart."

_Kind of hard not to... _

Ava thought bitterly. Dean wasn't alone...even if he weren't with Sammy, he still had her and Bobby. He would always have her...So for him to have said that, well it kind of hurt her, but she quickly stored that hurt away. "Yeah, I get it." She muttered looking out the car window, watching the passing scenery.

"If were thoroughly done here, I have to take Ava back home now." Castiel said informed Dean, noticing how Ava had gotten quiet in the back seat. He turned to look at her and reached for her hand, catching her attention. She looked back towards him and any signs of unhappiness were now gone. She gladly took a hold on his hand, and graced him with another one of her wonderful smiles. Once of which he returned with much gleefulness.

Through the review mirror though, Dean had once again noticed the stares they were giving each other. He felt a nervous tick in his eyes, not liking this exchange whatsoever. Especially with the hand holding. "Just make sure she gets home safe, Cas." He told him, with a grim expression. The two of them didn't immediately respond to what he said, only making the suspicion he had settle deep within his stomach. After a few seconds of them just staring at each other, Cas finally acknowledged what he had said.

"Don't worry, I will." Cas said without taking his eyes off of Ava.

Ava slowly as if reluctant glanced back at Dean. "I'll see you later Dean." She told him, with a small smile. "Take care of yourself, and please...just think about calling Sammy."

Dean who was still studying the pair intently, had to quickly fix himself before answering her. "No promises, kiddo."

Ava let out a exasperated huff, and Dean noticed from the side of his eyes, how Ava had tighten her hold on Cas' hand. Without another word the pair left, letting Dean hear the ruffling of feathers. Once he was finally by himself, the hunter began thinking more clearly.

Throughout the whole day today, he had been seeing the exchanges between Ava and Cas. With the smiles, longing looks, staring at each others eyes, and the damn hand holding. What was up with that anyways? He knew that Cas was Ava's guardian angel and was meant to protect her and all, but did he need to be so touchy with her? And the bigger question was, why the hell was Ava allowing this? She usually wasn't one who did the whole hand holding thing. Hell, she wasn't even the kind of person who liked the star gazing into each other eyes, going _oh la la_ either. Honestly...if Dean were being truthful, he's never seen her interested in romance, let alone physical contact. Yeah sure she blushed easily, but she never really expressed actual interest in dating. Don't get him wrong, that didn't bother him or the others, since they didn't want her dating anyone. And he never had to worry about that problem either, since she was so inexperienced and held no interest whatsoever in the opposite sex or in the same sex. Truth be told...for a while during her early teen years, Dean had thought that maybe Ava liked girls instead of guys. Since guys never did anything for her, maybe girls did. But that theory was proven wrong when she didn't express any desire to date let alone act intimate with a girl. Which ultimately made Dean come to the conclusion that maybe neither gender mattered to her. Maybe she really didn't want to date or act physical with anyone. Sure, he liked to poke fun at her and comment on how she attracts the ladies and such, but it's all just kidding around. Although, if Ava were to have liked girls, he would have no problem with that. He along with Sam and Bobby would of supported her. Gay, straight, or whatever, they'd be there for her. Either way they just didn't want her dating anyone. Which proved not to be a issue...except for now.

Because now here she was finally expressing so called, '_romantic_' feelings towards..._Cas_? At least that's what he assumed these gestures were, because he hadn't seen her get this attached to anyone before, other than him, Sam, and Bobby. But the way she acted with them was in no way in comparison on how she was with Cas today...she looked at him in full like devotion and the same could be said about him. Was Cas really the one who had caught her heart?

_No._

No, not him...no way in hell. What kind of absurd idea was this...he wasn't even human?! Ava couldn't like him...she probably just liked him as a close friend. Nothing else.

Dean clenched his jaw and his hold on the steering wheel tighten as he thought more about this.

_No, not my kiddo._ Dean thought stubbornly, she couldn't like Cas. The trench coat wearing angel couldn't feel any ounce of romantic feelings towards her either. He was only suppose to be protecting her from danger and from that dreaded bond. Then again what if Cas wanted to be with her because of her pure soul? Maybe he wanted to complete the bond with her. No that didn't feel right to even think about that. Cas, had proven to him and the others that he did want Ava to be safe and most of all he didn't want her to complete the bond. But...did he care for her too much? Were there romantic feelings lingering around between them? Cause they defiantly seemed quite cozy with each other...

Dean quickly shook his head.

No not possible. He kept telling himself that Ava in no way liked Cas and that Cas felt no ounce attraction towards her either, because they just didn't.

Right...?

* * *

_Suppppp guys! Anyone still out there? :S_

_What did you guys think of this chapter? The beginning scene with Ava and Cas! *Blushes'* Cas stop being so adorable! Ahh. Ava wanting to kiss Cas! *Hehehe* But she didn't. (; And Cas thinking about on how it would be like to kiss her! Gahhhh I'm overloading with cuteness right now. Also we got to know about Ava's fear of thunder and l__ightning __and Dean and Cas making sure she was okay! Gah the feels! Dean finally catching on between Ava's and Cas' hidden feelings. I mean cause we know Dean can be oblivious at times but he ain't stupid, he knows something is going on between them now, even if they hadn't admit their feeling for each other yet. Dean though just doesn't want to accept this realization out loud. Except now that he knows about that, he's definitely going to be more over protective over Ava. Oh uh. Which is defiantly something we're going to see in the next chapter since it's the episode were Dean goes to the future. All I gotta say to that though is I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff in this chapter cause the next one well...its angst city, especially for our OTP Avastiel D: Expect tears...lots. Don't say I didn't warn you...please don't hate me. Anyways don't forget to review and go to my tumblr and ask questions for the next chapter and such. I'm always happy to answer! Until next time my lovely readers XOXO! _

_Tumblr: ava-marie-faye_

_P.S. _

_I want to apologize for this very late update! My reason was because of school. I had college finals and I was stressing over my awful math class :/ of which I did not end up passing! Ugh. So I'm going to have to retake it again. Honestly guys I hate math, but I feel terrible because I failed. Failure is something that makes me feel super stressed out and worried, which in return just worsens my anxiety. That's why I kind of really enjoyed writing this chapter. It allowed me to express my emotions on anxiety. Which is something I needed to do in order to feel much more at ease. I know I'm ranting and for that I apologize, yet again. Luckily I'm on Christmas break and now I can focus on my writing. Once again please forgive me for this late update! I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner, along with my other stories. _


	22. Chapter 22: A Christmas Special

_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**Okay, so I was going to add this chapter to the story, "The Younger Years" which is basically a prequel to "A Hunter's Soul", but I figured more people would read this chapter if I uploaded here instead. Plus I kind of wanted to give you guys more fluff since the next chapter of "A Hunter's Soul" is going to be heartbreaking and full of angst. So I figured why not give you guys more fluff before everything turns to poo...yeah...anyways...enjoy this special Christmas chapter with a young Ava. (: Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! :D **_

* * *

_"Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time." ― Laura Ingalls Wilder_

_ Chapter 22: A Christmas Special_

**_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_**

**_December 25th, 2000_**

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

The uplifting Christmas music was playing tunefully throughout the Singer household. In fact it had been playing non-stop for nearly over an hour now. Along with that Christmas joy, the living room area was neatly decorated, (_or at least to little Ava it was anyway's_) with Christmas objects. There was paper made snowflakes and snowman scattered around the room and taped to the walls as well. Red and green Christmas lights were flashing alongside the windows and from the little miniature Christmas tree they had to the side of the living room.

Little nine year old Ava was sitting peacefully on the living room couch, as her legs were swinging back and fourth. She was currently watching the Christmas special's that _ABC Family_ were playing on her dad's old TV set. She had been watching Christmas movies all day long and right now one of her _all_ time favorite holiday movies was on. She watched in complete childlike joy and was transfixed into the world of _ Kevin McCallister,_ as the movie _Home Alone_ began getting her undivided attention. She let out a toothy smile as the movie was just getting to the best part. Where the two burglars, Harry and Marv, were about to break into the house. Ava felt excitement and was practically bouncing in her seat as she already knew what was going to happen. She let out a giggle as the burglars fell for one of the many booby traps the youngster Kevin had rigged his home with.

She had always found this movie to be funny and touching at the same time. Sure, the scenes with the burglars getting comically hurt the traps were funny, but it was lesson the movie had that made an impact with Ava._ Family means everything._ Even if they sometimes were annoying or so. Cause with out family...you're alone.

Just as Ava was having those thoughts in mind, they quickly were forgotten when a loud_ ding _sound came from the kitchen. Ava got up from the couch and gave one last glance to the TV, only to stifle another fit of giggles when she the character of Harry get hit in the face with a paint bucket. _Clever Kevin, real clever. _She thought mischievously with a impish smile. After that she hurriedly went towards the kitchen. As soon as she step in there though, a scrumptious scent aroma of freshly baked cookies filled up her nose.

"Dad, the cookies are ready!" Ava yelled out in joy. She looked in the oven, bouncing where she was in giddiness.

The sounds of upcoming footsteps were heard, but Ava still had her brown eyes set on the cookies. A warm, gruff, attentive voice spoke up. "Are they now? I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to hear when they were done, thanks to all that holiday music of yours you have on." Bobby said with a smile and looked towards the small radio they had in the kitchen. The song, _Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, _was currently playing.

Ava's left the cookies and gazed up towards him. "And let the cookies that I made burn? Oh no. Not a possibility." She said with a serious tone of voice, that it actually made Bobby chuckle. He then saw how her expression become one of merriness. "Besides, you can't make cookies without Christmas music dad! That's like rule number one."

"Rule number one to what?" Bobby asked amused.

"Rule number one on how to do Christmas, Ava style!" Ava said smiling, revealing the small dimples she had.

"Oh well we wouldn't want to do anything wrong now, would we." Bobby said fondly to her. He then grabbed one of the oven mittens and opened the oven, taking of the cookies that Ava had spent over an hour making out. Gingerly, he put the tray on the table and took off the oven mitten as well.

"What do you think dad?" Ava asked him with enthusiasm. "Do you like them?"

Bobby took another second to examine the cookies his daughter had made. He had to smile at the cookies he saw in display. There was about a dozen or so and each and everyone of them were either shaped as a Christmas tree, snowflake, or a candy cane. Sure they weren't perfectly made or sculpted, but to him they were flawless. She had spent time and put a lot of effort into making them. Something he applauded her for, because she wasn't exactly the best in baking treats. Hell, he was just scared of having her in the kitchen if it involved her baking something. But he had made sure to keep a close eye on her when she was making the cookies. He found her determination for making the cookies enduring. Not to mention funny, especially when she was to stubborn with permitting his help. She would just give him the best stern face she could muster, and she would tell him, _"No, dad I gotta make these myself." _And so with a soft chuckle, he let her continue with her baking adventure. Of course he kept close supervision. He wasn't going to let his kitchen burn down. But overall, there was no fire or explosions in the kitchen. Will except for the explosion of mess she had made with all the ingredients she used, but all that got him was a sheepish smile and shoulder shrug from Ava. In return to that he just gave her a playful eye-roll, before he focused back to the question she had asked him.

"I think they came out great." Bobby said truthfully before he tapped her nose playfully. "Cute as a button as you."

At this jolly like gesture, Ava sheepishly swayed his hand away. "_Daaad_." She groaned, but was smiling a little. She then straighten her posture and gave him a feverish expression. "Okay, now we get to decorate them!" She informed him, before she ran off to grab the frosting that was on the table, along with a bag of M&amp;M's.

Bobby wondered what the M&amp;M's were for, but decided not to question it. He was all to much enjoying how happy she was at the moment. She was practically radiating light and warmth from her contentment. He knew the reason to this though. It was after all Christmas and it was the season to be merry. Though, he wouldn't exactly describe himself as jolly as Santa Claus. He wasn't dressed in Christmas attire or anything. He just had on his usual type of everyday outfit consisting of an old flannel, worn-out jeans, worker boots, and his signature truckers hat. Unlike Ava who actually tried to dress up as festive as possible. She had on her snowflake sweater, a pair of jeans, black converse, and lastly she had on the elf hat Bobby had bought for her. It was a total mismatch outfit, and Bobby felt embarrassment, thinking she wouldn't like the Christmas items he got for her. I mean he wasn't no girl clothes expert...but hey he tried. Much to his relief Ava had smiled genuinely when she first laid eyes on the items. He remembered how she let out a squeal before she gave him a hug, along with a _"Thanks dad!" _Which in return just made Bobby's heart melt. So he wasn't a total Grinch either, not anymore. Not since a certain young brown-eyed eccentric girl came into his life. He just wanted to give her the best damn Christmas he could...considering the lives they had. Hunter's and all, dealing with the supernatural everyday. So he for sure at least he wanted to give his little girl one day of normalcy. She was still just a child, and he wanted her stay a child for as long as she could, even despite her knowledge of the supernatural creatures out there. _"It's what Miranda and Collin would of wanted for her."_ Bobby said inwardly to himself, as he sadly thought about Ava's biological parents, before he gazed back towards Ava. He frowned though when he noticed how downcasted she looked, and thought it was odd since she was happy a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked gingerly, watching as she was just putting the last M&amp;M on top of the cookie. The Christmas tree shaped cookie was plastered all over with green frosting and Ava was staring at it, forlornly.

He heard her release a sigh. "I miss Dean and Sam..." Ava admitted softly. She let her brown eyes wander back up to meet his own eyes. "I wish they'd spend Christmas with us."

Ahh, so that's what had gotten her mood down abruptly. Bobby gave her a look of understanding. He too was missing the boys. It had been a couple of months now since they had paid a visit. John had called Bobby a few times though during that time, often just asking for a hand here and there in research. There was no doubt that the boys were with him during this. Though they were much older, and Dean was already in early adulthood, while Sam was in his last year of school. The Winchester boys, though still followed their dads orders. Despite how much they disagreed on some parts, especially on Sam's case. Bobby had seen how much the youngest Winchester wanted out of the hunting life. He'd heard him discuss about wanting to go college and such, and frankly Bobby could see him doing so. The only problem was that John would of most likely disliked that _a lot_. Dean as well...but Bobby at the moment didn't want to fret over that. He had a little girl to console. "I know you do sweetie so do I, but you know how sometimes they can't visit us that much."

"Because of John?" Ava grumbled disconsolately.

Bobby's expression fell pensively. He knew for a certain that Ava didn't exactly have the greatest opinion on John Winchester. But for the sake of the boys, she managed to control her distaste towards him. Bobby didn't think she hated the man. In fact he was sure there wasn't a bone in her body that could allow her to hate someone. No, she just disliked the way he treated Dean and Sam. He for sure wasn't a fan with the way he treated sons. He's even had heated arguments with him in the past, telling him how he should start being a father instead of a drill Sargent. But if there was one thing John Winchester was a stubborn head, so he never took any of Bobby's input to thought, let alone to heart. Bobby sighed and noticed how Ava still had on a doleful expression. He softly patted her head, chuckling lightly due to her elf hat. "Come on, how about we finish decorating the cookies, yeah?" He asked her, hoping that would throw her back into her Christmas spirit. And it did.

Slowly, yet reassuringly a bright smile appeared on her young nine year old face. "Okie dokie!"

So that's exactly what they did. Christmas cookie decorations. Ava went into cookie decorator mode that it made Bobby wander if she were some Martha Stewart underneath. That of course after a few seconds of thinking it over made he him laugh inwardly. Ava might of enjoyed baking, but she in no way like Martha Stewart or anything step-ford related. Hell, she wasn't even girly in the slightest. Even for her nine year old age, the girl knew more about cars than she did about dolls, hairstyles, or anything else girls her age knew. She was just a regular tomboy, and Bobby had no problem with that whatsoever.

Anyways, after the two of them finished putting frosting and M&amp;M's on all the Christmas cookies, the two of them decided they needed something to wash them down with. So Bobby suggested that he'd make hot chocolate. Which in return all he got was a loud happy,_ Yay! _from Ava.

Just as he finished pouring some into her mug though a sudden knock coming from the front door caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows wondering who that could be. It was already eight o'clock at night, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. He put the hot chocolate pitcher on the table and gave Ava a _"stay here expression" _before he went to go answer the front door. He warily opened the door, only to become filled with shock and joy. "Boys?" He questioned out loud in disbelief.

Dean let out a smile. "Hey, Bobby." He said before he brought the old man into a quick hug.

Bobby was still slightly in shock when he turned to look at Sam.

The youngest Winchester's lips curved into a smile as well. "Hey, Bobby." He greeted just as warmly as his older brother, before he gave him a hug as well.

When Bobby pulled back from the hug he got a better view on both boys. Dean, who was already twenty-one looked right at his age, while Sam who was in his late teen years, was just as tall from the last time he had seen him. The only thing, Bobby would have assumed had changed was his hair. It seemed to floppier now and longer. He continued to stare at the boys before he spoke up again. "What are you boys doing here?" He asked them, not rudely but with a amiable and curious tone.

Dean shrugged with a grin, as he put his hands inside his brown leather jacket. "We were in the area, so Sammy and I decided to stop by. Yeah know since it's Christmas and all, we figured we'd drop a visit."

Bobby nodded his head in delight happy they were here. A sudden question appeared in his mind though. "But where's your dad?" He asked them.

Both Winchester's face's fell and they became silent. It was Sam who had decided to explain to Bobby though. "He's out working some poltergeist case in Wisconsin." He admitted sounding vexed.

Bobby heard the indignant tone he had and wasn't rather surprised by it. This was probably just another Christmas John had forgotten to spend with them. Bobby knew that both boys had grown up not really knowing a true childhood. Not enjoying the simple things as Christmas or any other holidays, and for that Bobby felt a great amount of irritation towards John. These were his sons...even if they one of them was already an adult and the other was getting near there, they still deserved an escape to normalcy, even if only for a little while. One had to take these chances, because they might never have one again. Which is exactly what Bobby did right now. He opened the door. "Well you two going to stand out there all night and freeze your asses off or get in here?" He told them gruffly, but there was a cordial tone of voice hidden in there.

Both boys let out a small laugh before stepping into the house. They grinned when they saw all the made up Christmas decoration's that were all over the living room. Dean touched one of the paper made snowflakes that was tapped onto the wall. He chuckled. "Love the decorations Bobby, you really out did yourself this year."

Bobby playfully rolled his eyes at him. "Don't be an idjit it wasn't me who decorated. It was―"

"Dean, Sam!"

A sudden gleeful childlike voice interrupted him. They three of them looked towards the kitchen's entrance and saw how Ava was standing there with a huge smile on her face. Within seconds from when the bothers had seen her, the brown-eyed girl was already running towards them. She hugged the first person who was closest, which happened to be Sam. She was tiny compared to how tall he was to her and she barely made it to his waist. But it didn't matter to her, she was just happy to see him. "Sammy! You're here!" Exclaimed happily.

Sam chuckled and the cross feelings he was having went away the moment she had hugged him. "Yeah, I'm here." He pulled back from the hug and tweaked her nose. "Nice sweater by the way." He jested towards her snowflake sweater causing her to show him her toothy grin.

"Thanks!" She said sweetly.

"Well if it isn't Santa's little helper." Dean teased her when he saw the elf hat she was wearing. "Where's my hug kiddo?" He asked faking hurtfulness with a pout.

Ava immediately run into his arms and squealed when he had lifted her off the ground. He gave her a peck on the forehead as he put her down on the ground safely. "Look at you kiddo, you're getting big now." Which was true, she seemed much more grown up since the last time he had seen her. It hurt Dean in the inside that she was growing up. He thought she was growing up way too fast for his liking. "Looks, like I'm going to have to stop carrying you know." Dean sighed innocently, trying to make light of the realization.

"No way, you can still lift me up!" Ava proclaimed in childlike.

Dean looked to be in thought. "Hmm, maybe you're right. After all you are a elf and elf's never grow." He said joking around with her.

Ava giggled before she calmed down a bit. She looked at both brothers in wonder and joy. "I knew you two were going to come!"

Sam raised an eyebrow finding her giggles adorable. "Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because I had a feeling you would! That's why I made cookies with M&amp;M's on top, because you two like them!" Ava declared rather proudly with a smile.

_So that's why she decorated the cookies with M&amp;M's..._Bobby concluded in his mind. Still it just must of been plain luck that she made them for the boys and that they had showed up. Either way, Bobby was just happy they were here.

"M&amp;M's you say?" Dean hummed happily. "Well sign me up for that."

Sam rolled his eyes in good nature before he looked towards Ava. "How about you show us the cookies you made?" He said nicely to her with a smile.

"Okay! Come on there in the kitchen." She told him right before she took hold of his and Dean's hand and lead them into the kitchen.

Bobby watched in affection as his adoptive daughter was showing the boys all the cookies she had made. She looked so animated and proud of herself, that it was hard not to find her adorable. The boys were giving her smiles listening to everything she was saying to them, throwing in a tickle fight with her every now and then. When she had asked them to try out the cookies, both bothers did. They were actually quite shocked by how good the cookies were. Sure they weren't made by a professional, but they loved the cookies because it was made by Ava, who put all the love she had in them.

Anyways, after the tickle fights with her, the boys had finally settled down and were taking a seat in the kitchen, enjoying the rest of Ava's cookies. Ava went over to where Bobby was at leaning against the kitchen's entrance. He was watching the scene between the boys and Ava, taking everything into his mind. It was one of those small moment's that one had to witness from a far. He gazed towards Ava though when she was standing in front of him.

"Dad?" She whispered to him.

Bobby bent down to her height. "Yeah sweetie?" He asked her.

"Dad, do you believe in Christmas miracles?" She asked him so innocently.

Bobby smiled at this. "Why the sudden question?"

"Because I prayed to a Christmas angel for Dean and Sam to come and they did! The angel listened to my prayer and my Christmas miracle came true." Ava said excitedly with a smile. Her brown eyes were so bright with joy that it was almost to much for Bobby to handle. "Now we can spend Christmas together!"

Bobby's felt his emotions swell up but he managed to give Ava a smile. "Of course, all of us together."

Ava let out another loud _Yay! _Before she ran back to Dean and Sam. Bobby watched as the three were talking about which Christmas movie was the best that was ever made and Bobby had to laugh at all the ridiculous movies Dean was suggesting. _Idjit_, Bobby thought fondly with a smile forming on his lips. And that was how the rest of the night went. The boys stayed a few hours with them, watched a few TV Christmas movies with Ava and him, and they even unwrapped presents that they boys brought for them. Granted they were from the nearest gas station, but hey to Bobby and Ava it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together celebrating Christmas as a family.


	23. Chapter 23: What the future holds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." ― Rick Riordan_

_Chapter 23: What the future holds_

**A Couple Days Later**

Dean Winchester was tired. Actually no...he was exceedingly _exhausted_.

After two days of just solving cases on his own, he really wanted nothing more than to just knock out. During these days, Ava and Bobby had been calling so they could keep check on him from time to time. But especially Ava. Every time she called him, the young huntress always asked how he was doing, and Dean being Dean just gave her a half-hearted response and he buried his real emotions down. Like he always did. He didn't blame her for asking about his well-being though...but when she asked if he had made amends with Sam yet, Dean gave her a solid answer of _no_. Because Dean himself didn't want to dwell on his and Sam's departure. The reason being was that he really didn't want to think about Sam, because all that brought was an ache inside him from missing his younger brother. Therefore after that question he dodged any other questions she had regarding Sam. He mentally kept telling himself that he was right in his decisions in not contacting him...they were better off away from each other. It was for the best...

With that in mind, Dean let out another weary yawn, for what seemed to be like the twentieth time. He was greatly relived when he finally saw a motel after driving for sixteen hours straight. The green eyed hunter then pulled over onto the side of the street, and parked the Impala right in front of the motel. He then grabbed his backpack that held his belongings and headed towards said motel. But before he even stepped a foot inside, some religious guy who was preaching out in front of the motel approached him.

"Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" The man asked him in seriousness.

Dean found the question to be ironic considering everything that was happening. He turned towards the man and gave him a dense expression. "Too friggin' much, pal..." He grumbled out. After that he entered the motel and checked into one of the rooms.

Once he was settled in the room, Dean went into the bathroom and began washing his face using the water from the sink. He then quickly used one of the towels that were hung on the side and dried himself. After that he glanced up towards the mirror, only to let out a sigh once he saw his own worn out reflection. _Damnit. I really need to sleep. _He thought inwardly to himself.

Just he heard the sound of his cellphone ringing from the bedroom. Dean figured it must havw been Bobby or Ava calling him, _again_. Those two always tended to be worry warts whenever it concerned him. _Especially you kiddo._ Dean thought fondly, finding Ava's overthinking about him to be winsome and almost motherly like as well. Which was funny since he was older than her. Usually it was him who fretted over her well-being. Not that he minded taking care of her. He'd been doing that ever since she was child. So now it just came naturally to him. Anyways, he then exited the bathroom and made his way to answer his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the caller I.D. in display. It wasn't Ava or Bobby who was calling, but instead it was the great fabled, nerdy, trench coat wearing angel. For a second Dean considered not answering his phone call and to just flop on the bed and knock out. But then he thought that Cas wouldn't call him unless it was over an urgent manner, or because he held vital information. With that playing in his mind, Dean then decided to answer the call. Thinking, that maybe the call wouldn't be such a waste of time.

And it turns out that it wasn't.

Because as soon as he answered the phone call, Cas started informing him about some very astounding news.

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in the _Colt?_" Dean asked in dubiety, as he looked out the motel window before closing the curtains.

From the other side of the phone, Castiel answered him. "_We are."_ He said in a earnest tone.

Dean's face scrunched up, perplexed. "Well, that doesn't make any sense." He said, voicing out his thoughts, before clarifying. "I mean, why would demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" He asked him, feeling slightly mystified by the whole ordeal, if it were true.

_"What? What? Did__―I didn't__―I didn't get that."_ Castiel stumbled out as a loud noise that sounded like a truck to Dean echoed through the phone. The hunter creased his eyes bemused wondering where the hell Cas was, but then he found the idea of an _angel_ actually using a cellphone to be hilarious.

Dean let out a chuckle. "You know it's kind of funny, talking to messenger of God on a cellphone." He told him jokingly as leaned against the kitchen's counter. "It's, you know, like watching a hells angel ride a mo-ped."

Castiel though did not sound amused by this. _"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes, and Ava's told me before how that's a warning that the phone call is about to end." _He said to him rather seriously.

At the mention of the young huntress coming from Cas, Dean grew solemn again. "Okay, all right. I'm_―_I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now." He informed him dourly as he now walked back towards the bed area.

From the other line, Dean could hear Cas sigh before he spoke again. "_Well, I hear differently."_ He retorted back to him firmly as his voice hardened._"And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task on killing the devil, this is how we do it."_

Dean let out a jaded like sigh as he took a seat on one of the motel beds. "Okay. Where do we start?" He asked him, running a hand over his face.

_"Where are you now?"_ Castiel asked him robustly.

"Kansas city." Dean told him before glancing at the desk that had the room's key on top. He then leaned over the bed and reached over to get the key and read the room number out loud. "Century hotel, room 113."

_"I'll be there immediately." _Was Castiel's response.

Dean hurriedly went to protest that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay?" He explained to the angel tiredly. "I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do."

_"What stuff?" _Castiel asked insensibly, with a hint of wariness in his voice.

Dean could practically see the look of bemusement he must of had on. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the clueless angel. "Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I mean, come on man, you've been around us for a while now, not to mention with _Ava_." He said putting an emphasize on her name, giving Cas slight attitude with it. He composed himself, but the bitterness could still be heard when he spoke up again. "Shouldn't you know by now that humans aren't imperishable like you. We need rest, alright?"

Castiel took a second to answer back to him, but when he did Dean could hear the grim tone he had. _"Yes...I believe I do know that humans need more rest. Ava might have mentioned it to me once or twice in these last past couple of days that I've seen her."_

"Oh so you've been seeing her?" Dean asked him harshly. He didn't mean to sound jarring, but the idea that Ava and Cas might...well that they might like each other still irked Dean greatly to his core. He'd been trying to deny and bury that idea away these last few days, telling himself that he was being ridiculous, but... was he really being ridiculous?

Castiel who was on the other line, having to no idea about Dean's internal argument, spoke up in a obvious tone.

_"Of course I've been seeing her. Watching over and protecting her is my duty, Dean. I have to make sure she's safe...especially now more than ever."_

Dean took in everything he had just said and scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure that all you want to do."

_"Yes, of course that's all I want to do."_ Castiel said, not sensing the accusing and hostile like tone Dean had. _"I just told you that...did you not hear me?"_ He asked the hunter in concern.

Dean rolled his eyes again. Seriously? If Ava did like Cas_― _which he was almost sure that she didn't―but if she did...how in the hell could she like someone like Cas? The guy was a complete stoic and completely clueless when it came to simple things like friggin' sarcasm. He wouldn't be able to keep her happy...let alone interested. Then there was also the dire fact that he was _way_ to old for her, and not just by human years, but by angel years as well. And then there was the other thing that bothered Dean immensely...Cas wasn't even human! No...just no. Ava didn't like him. Simple as that. But the question now was...did Cas like _her? _Judging by the way he talked about her safety, maybe he did have a slight interest in her...but nothing more than that. It couldn't lead to more. Remembering that Cas asked him a question, Dean answered back. "Yeah, I heard you loud and clear, Cas." He grumbled out. "Look, I just need like four hours, okay?" He told him getting back to the main discussion. "So pop in tomorrow morning."

_"Yes. I'll just__―__"_

But Dean didn't even let him finish his sentence before he rudely cut him off by hanging up the call. He then put his cellphone beside the desk that was next to the bed, before he threw himself back onto the bed landing face front on the pillows. It didn't even take him a full minute before he finally got the one thing he had been craving for hours now, which was sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Dean woke up, he immediately knew something wasn't right. The bed he had been sleeping on wasn't covered in sheets and it didn't even feel comfortable to lay on. No, instead it was hard like and the springs from the mattress were sticking out, poking him against his back. He abruptly sat up and let his eye wander around the room taking in how damaged it was. The wallpaper on the wall was ripped, there was spiderwebs everywhere, and the furniture was either broken into pieces, or was rusting away.

Dean blinked a couple of times thinking he was dreaming or something. But he soon found it wasn't some dream.

_What the hell?_ Dean thought freaking out.

The hunter quickly got up from the bed and went over to the shattered motel window. He let his head take a look outside and he only became more confused once he saw how ruined and destroyed the outside area was.

There was abandoned and burned out cars, glass was scattered all over the ground from the broken store windows, and a lot of the buildings walls were covered in graffiti. It appeared as if there had been a full on destructing riot.

But the strange thing was there wasn't any people in the streets. Dean couldn't detect any in his sight. None at all.

Stunned, Dean in a hurry exited the motel. When he finally made it to the streets, he posture froze and his panic grew. His beloved Impala was gone. Once his panic passed, he immediately began to feel anger. He clenched his jaw. Nobody takes his baby, _nobody_.

During his little hissy fit he remembered the strange situation he was in. He took a deep breath and gave himself a minute to collect his anger. Once his frustration was stored, he decided that he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He then reluctantly wandered down the streets hoping to find someone that could explain to him about the current status. But yet again...he saw no one.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Dean muttered to himself.

All of a sudden a noise coming from a nearby alleyway caught his attention. Dean heedfully began walking down that way, thinking maybe someone was there. And there was. Only it was a little girl. She was small and skinny. Her her hair looked dirty, not to mention it was a tangled mess. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in who knows how long. She was crouched down towards the ground and to Dean it looked as if she was hurt.

Despite the girl's tenebrous appearance, Dean took a step closer to her. "Little girl...are you hurt?" He asked her attentively, waiting for her response. Except there wasn't one. The little girl remained quiet, and that just made things more eerie for him. He let out a force smile, trying to shake off the strange tension that filled the alleyway. "You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy, right?' He asked in a jesting manner.

Dean expected the little girl to say something this time―but she didn't. No, instead the girl swiftly grabbed a sharp piece of glass that was next to her on the floor and let out a high pitch scream, as she tried slashing him with it. He was startled by this sudden action, but he quickly got into hunter mode and he jumped back, dodging the little girl's attempt on killing him.

The girl then stumbled a bit, and Dean used this to his advantage and he abruptly knocked the girl out cold. Seeing the little girl's form laying on the ground made him start to feel guilt about hitting a child. But he quickly told himself that he had no other choice. That it was self-defense, because there something was clearly wrong with that little girl.

Grimacing, Dean looked around the alleyway taking in the area more thoroughly. His eyes widen in shock once he saw the dreadful word,_ "Croatoans" _written on one of the walls. He felt his stomach drop. "Oh crap..." He muttered heavily transfixed, now understanding why the little girl had tried killing him. This was not good...not good at all.

Things got a whole lot worse for him when all of a sudden a group of maybe twenty or so of croatoans came into his view. They were all frowzy and frightening looking. They were all covered in dirt and there eyes held only one thing..._hunger_.

Dean knew that he needed to get the hell out of there...and he did. Not even waiting for another second, he bolted out of the alleyway with lightening speed, but the group of croatoans rapidly followed him. He kept running through the streets, determined to get away from the them, as he avoided any cars or objects that got in his way. He rounded corners, trying his best to loose them, but they still remained close to him. And then much to his misfortune he ran into a corner that had a high chain fence.

_Shit!_

Dean cursed inwardly, as his breathing came out in harsh pants from all his running. He then bravely turned back to face the group of crazed croatoans, thinking this was it for him.

His luck suddenly changed when out of nowhere a sound of an engine entered his ears along with loud gun shots. He heard as the bullets rang in the air, as each and everyone of them took down croatoans with them. Dean watched as they began falling onto the ground. He quickly fell to the floor as well, taking cover from the ongoing bullets. He started crawling away from the war zone, and went towards another alleyway. After managing to get away from dodging more bullets, he finally found full cover in the alleyway.

Dean felt immediate relief and took a deep breath. He leaned against the alley way's wall and relaxed slightly. He'd figured that he hold up here, just until the shooting stopped for good.

* * *

It was night time when Dean was able to leave the alleyway. He had to wait until the coast was clear, but he managed through without confronting anymore croatoans or the shooters from earlier.

Except before he left the city, he made a vile discovery. It almost completely threw him off to the edge once he passed the sign that was outside the cities fences. It had said the city was a "Croatoan Hot Zone" and that the year was not 2009, but instead it was 2014. August, 2014 to be more exact.

After reading that sign, Dean knew that angel's had something to do with this. They were after all the only ones that could time travel.

_Friggin' angels. _Dean thought acidly.

After discovering this, the hunter became rigid, even as he drove along the highway using the car he hot wired. Occasionally he would see wrecks or fires from a distance, but he hadn't seen an actual living person yet. It was uneasy, to say at least.

Dean sighed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel as he used his other hand to take out his cellphone. He held it up on the air, but he grew frustrated when he didn't get a signal.

_Damn it. _

Giving up on his cellphone, Dean closed it shut and put it back in his pocket. He then decided to try the car's radio, but there wasn't much of a difference there either. All he ended up getting was static. He let out an irked huff. "That's never a good sign..." He muttered in discontent.

The quietness that the car held was soon interrupted by a voice that Dean recognized and found irritating to his ears.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." The angel Zachariah read from a newspaper, as he sat in the passenger seat next to him.

Dean turned to give him a hard glare. "I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap."

Zachariah ignored his hostility and continued on reading the newspaper, without a care. "President Palin defends bombing in Houston." He announced casually before looking towards Dean giving him a grin. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate agent. Let's see what's happening in sports." He glanced back towards the newspaper, only to make a face as if he just realized something. "Oh, that's right―no more sports. Congress revoked that right to group assembly. What's left of congress, that is." He shrugged his shoulders."Hardly a quorum if you ask me."

Dean's belligerent attitude towards him did not falter with everything he was saying. He gripped the steering wheel much tighter. "How did you find me?" He demanded.

Zachariah gave him a complacent smile. "Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late―human informants." He admitted to him."We've been making inspirational visits to the friniger christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

A light bulb went off in Dean's head and he clenched his jaw. "The bible guy outside the motel. He, what, dropped a dime on me?"

Zachariah gave him a smug expression. "Onward, christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great." Dean said sourly. "You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch." He commanded as he lost his patience.

"Oh, you'll get back all in good time." Zachariah said in a cool-calm voice. "We want you to marinate a bit."

At this Dean was even more confused. "Marinate?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Zachariah's voice changed, and it became much harder. "Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

Dean still didn't get where he was going with this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zachariah narrowed his eyes at him. "It means that your brother's choices have consequences." He informed him obscurely. "This is what happens to the world and everyone you love, if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." After that cryptic message he disappeared, leaving behind a very confused and vexed Winchester.

"Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled out, frustrated. He tighten the hold he had on the steering wheel and pressed on the car's accelerator harder. He focused his eyes on the road in front of him, as made his way towards Bobby's house. He hoped that the older hunter would be able to give him some real answers. Plus he wanted to see if Ava and him were okay. Dean took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, as he thought about the hunters who considered family. He sure hoped they were alright...

* * *

It took several hours to get to Bobby's, but by the time Dean arrived he right away noticed the difference. The grass in the front lawn was unkempt and dead and the outside of the house looked completely abandoned. He cautiously got out of the car and walked over towards the house. Once he was close enough he opened the front door and peeked his head inside.

"Bobby?" Dean called out, but there was no answer. He tried again. "Ava?" He asked, but yet again, no response. "Guys, I'm coming in." He announced out loud as he stepped inside the house.

Once he was inside he saw how everything still looked the same. Well except for the fact that everything was covered in cobwebs and in dust. He then slowly walked through the study and into the kitchen. But as soon as he entered the kitchen, his heart skipped a beat in panic as he saw Bobby's wheel chair on the floor. "Oh no..." He muttered ardently.

Carefully he picked up the wheelchair and saw how there was bullet holes on it. A lump formed in his throat thinking the worst before he quickly stored those thoughts away. He let out an aghast sigh. "Where is everybody, Bobby?" He asked quietly.

Another essential thought came into his mind and his eyes wandered the room again―this time more urgently. Bobby might have not been here but maybe...just perhaps Ava was. It was a long shot, but he had to know for himself. "Ava?" He called out again.

Again there was no answer and he felt his heart ache with worry.

With a sense of acuteness he made his way up the stairs, hoping that she was upstairs. Once he made to the top he quickly investigated the hallway, but there was no one. He kept her name, but like he dreaded, there was no reply from her. He began checking each room the up stair area had, and everyone he checked was empty. The last room that was left though was Ava's.

Dean took a deep breath. "Ava―_kiddo_...?" Dean asked quietly as he opened the door and let his head peek inside. A doleful expression formed on his face, as soon as he saw the empty room, telling him that there was no sign of his kiddo.

He felt despondent, but a sense of nostalgia hit him hard as he let his eyes roam around her room. And despite everything that was happening, a tiny like smile appeared on his face.

God...he had so many carefree memories in this room. He remembered how he would spend time in here talking with Ava about their so called "life". It wasn't always serious though, sometimes they would listen to music for hours, or they'd just goof off and watch movies in her room on her old TV set...but when ever they did have a serious heart-to-heart moment well...it always stayed implanted in Dean's mind. Because Ava was one of the few people he felt comfortable enough to talk to about his issues and feelings. Granted he liked to keep things in until they exploded, but on the rare occasion that he needed someone, she was always there to listen to him.

He let his gaze wander to the wall and felt a bitter sweet feeling as he saw how the wall paint was now ruined. He remembered how he had helped Ava paint the room, and of how she was stubborn about doing it herself. She didn't want him to help, but by the end he was able to convince her on excepting his help. He could still hear her gleeful voice from that day as if she were here talking to him...

_"Dean! Come on, I can do it myself." _

_"If I can handle knives, guns, and a crossbow, then I think I can handle a simple paint brush on my own."_

_"Ughh, I don't want my room pink. I am not a pink loving type of girl. I'd much rather prefer blue...like the ocean."_

Dean wanted to full on smile now as he kept thinking about Ava. His smile however was wiped away at the sudden realization that she wasn't here and that her room was now deserted.

Something in his peripheral vision though quickly caught his attention.

He noticed that her drawers were opened and once Dean took a full on look inside them he saw that they were empty. Which meant that she must have taken them. Not only that but he also noticed that Ava's beloved crossbow was nowhere in sight. And he knew for a fact that she wouldn't ever leave her crossbow behind. Especially if she were to leave to go somewhere. Which meant she must have left―but the question was...where to? And was Bobby with her?

Judging by the forgotten wheelchair in the kitchen, Dean hardly doubted the older hunter was with her...but he still hoped he was alive and well. In fact he hoped that they both were.

Dean then started searching the room upstairs hoping to find some clue as to where Ava or Bobby might of gone to. When he couldn't find anything upstairs, he hurriedly with determination went to search downstairs. And within twenty minutes of searching downstairs he was able to find his father's journal, but it was the black and white photo that was inside said journal that gave him the clue he needed.

The old photo contained Bobby, Castiel, Ava and a few other people he didn't recognize. Bobby was in the front of the photo sitting in his wheel, holding a gun. Which must have meant he was alive, right? With that thought in mind he let his gaze wander over towards Cas and saw how different he looked. He wasn't wearing his signature tan trench coat, but instead he was wearing what appeared to be normal clothing. Dean found that to be incredibly odd, but even more so as he noticed Cas was also holding a gun. Last but not least, he let his eyes land onto Ava's form in the photo, who was standing next to Cas. Dean felt great relief that at least she was alive and that she was Bobby. Hell he was even glad that Cas was there with them as well. He noticed that Ava, like the rest of them, was holding a gun. Her appearance looked slightly different though. Her long wavy hair wasn't as long as it was in 2009. Her hair in the photo was shoulder length and she looked to be much more soulful in the photo. Actually now that he got a better look...everyone in the photo seemed that way. While examining the photo more thoroughly again, he noticed the sign they were standing in front of that said, Camp Chitaqua.

_So that's where they're at... _Dean thought earnestly.

With wasting anymore time, he quickly did some old fashioned research with a few of Bobby's left over maps and books, and no sooner than later he was able to locate where this Camp Chitaqua was at. And it turns out, much to Dean's luck it was only two hours way from Bobby's home. Now with that information, Dean rapidly got back into the car he had hot wired from early, and drove towards into the direction of this camp site. Hoping to find Bobby and Ava. Hell he even wanted to find Cas. Maybe he'd be able to send him back home.

With the type of fast driving he did, Dean got there sooner than expected. He noticed how the campsite was surrounded by fences and he took in that they had armed people roaming the camp taking night patrol. Dean shook his head at this, thinking that maybe it would be a better idea to until morning to step foot inside the camp, but something horrific caught his eyes. His beloved Impala was sitting in an overgrown field, completely wrecked with broken windows and it missing tires and the front car door as well. "Oh, baby, no..." He muttered in dismal and hurriedly climbed the fence. Once he was closer to his car he touched the hood in wretchedness. "Ohh, baby, what did they do to you?" He asked the car forlornly, just before he received an unexpected hard hit on the head, instantly knocking him out cold.

* * *

Dean groaned as he started waking up. He grimaced as he felt pain coming his head due to the hit he got. His eyes opened up and his vision was blurry for a second before he was able to focus again. As soon as he gained full consciousness he realized that he was sitting against some wall, with one his hands tied above his head, which happened to be secured in handcuffs.

Muddled by the situation, Dean started taking in his surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell he was at. His eyes widen in incredulity as they landed onto someone who was greatly familiar... himself. He blinked rapidly thinking that maybe his vision was still unfocused, but no...his vision was absolutely fine. "What the hell?" He muttered shell-shocked.

Dean saw how his double was giving him a stony expression. "_I_ should be asking that question, don't you think?" He asked him sardonically. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" He asked raising his gun and pointing it straight at him.

Dean clenched his jaw composing himself, as he began thinking fully. _So, this must be me in 2014_...Dean rationalized inwardly before he gave his future self an airy like smile. "Because you'd only be hurting yourself." He offered lamely.

Future Dean did not find this amusing. "Very funny." He retorted mistrustfully, as he glared holes at him.

"Look, man..." Dean sighed as he started to explain. "I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Future Dean replied firmly. "I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water―nothing." His expression became cynical. "But you know what was funny? You had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" He asked sternly, sitting across from him.

Dean gave him a steady expression, before he sighed. "Zachariah."

This caught future Dean's attention. "Come again?" He asked intrigued, as he stood up from where he was sitting at.

Dean gave himself a inflexible look. "I'm you from the tail end of 2009." He informed him in sincerity. "Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

Future Dean took in what he said and stepped forward towards him. "Where is he? I want to talk to him." He demanded.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He admitted profoundly.

"Oh, you don't know." Future Dean retorted snidely.

"No, I don't know." Dean replied back to him with attitude. He saw how his future self was giving him mistrustful glares. At this, Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, I just want to get back to my friggin' year, okay?"

Future Dean narrowed his eyes at him again before leaning against a table. "Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." He asked challenging him.

Dean scoffed and eyed his future self. He let out a huff, taking a second to think on what to say. He finally found a perfect example, but he didn't really find it ideal...but hell it would work in this scenario. "Rhonda Hurley." He said looking at his future self, who in return was listening attentively. "We were, uh, nineteen. She, uh, made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what?" He asked future Dean rhetorically. "We kind of liked it."

Future Dean pursed his lips, and looked slightly impressed. "Touché." He then walked over towards the other side of the table, as he started packing guns into his cargo bag. "So, what_―_Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" He asked him.

"I guess." Dean concluded as he watched his future-self cock a gun before putting into his bag. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their end game?" He questioned him out loud.

Future Dean nodded his head rigidly. "It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters." He explained to him sorely. "Started hitting the major cities about two years ago." He said gruffly. "World really went to the crapper after that."

Dean took that heavy information and paused for a few seconds. He then looked up towards himself with a curious formed expression. "What about Sam?"

Future Dean looked jaded and rueful, but he shook his head. "No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in_―_hell, five years." He admitted to him in a short tone.

Dean still looked shell shocked by the heavy news, but he managed to speak up. "What, we never tried to find him?"

Future Dean scoffed at his question."I got other people to worry about."

"Oh, yeah, like who?" Dean asked more vehemently this time. His voice then lowered in concern. "What about Bobby and Ava?" He asked disquieted, thinking that they were at the camp, but were they alright? He steadied his eyes at his future self and saw his reaction to his question.

Future Dean's face harden and he clenched his jaw. "Bobby's dead." He informed him in a simple tone.

"What?" Dean asked taken back by the news.

Future Dean disregarded his shocked face. "Yeah, he's dead." He stated emotionless.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bobby was dead? The man he considered like a second father was gone? He composed himself and his face became wary. "What about Ava?" He asked softly, almost daringly.

At this future Dean's expression wavered for a bit before it went back to being guarded. "She's dead too." He said enigmatically.

_No...No..._

Ava was dead? His _kiddo_ was dead? Not only that, but so was his younger brother and Bobby?

"That can't be true..." Dean muttered out in disbelief.

Future Dean heard him and he let out an apathetic scoff. "Trust me it is."

Dean's face paled and he blinked a couple of times. He looked back at his future self in sad like curiosity. "How did...how'd she die?"

Future Dean clenched his jaw. "I don't think that really matters." He responded with a lukewarm expression.

Dean glared at him. "Of course it matters!"

Future Dean just rolled his eyes at his outburst. "Right, whatever." He said before grabbing his cargo bag and started making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked him, as he saw he was making his way out.

Future Dean turned to give him an irradiated look. "I got an errand to run."

"Whoa, you're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asked harshly, still taken back by the grim news concerning his family.

"Yes." His future self deadpanned at him. "I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of the '_The Parent Trap.' _So, yeah, you stay locked down." He informed him gratingly before opening the door.

"Okay, all right. Fine, but don't have to cuff me, man." Dean said as his future self was about to step out. He decided to make his tone of voice lighter. "Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?' He asked fatuously.

Future Dean gave him a hard stare. "No. Absolutely not." And with that being said he stepped out locked the door behind him.

Dean scrunched up his face as he saw his future self leave. "_Dick_." He exclaimed piqued by how his future self was. With a scowl on his face he let his eyes roam around the room, hoping that maybe he would be able to find something to pick the lock on his hand with. His eyes landed onto a nail that was on the floor, and he began pulling at it. Screw Dean_―_or himself_―_wait no that wasn't right...whatever just screw future Dean, if he thought for a second that he was going to stay in here willingly. With that thought in mind, he began working harder on getting the nail out.

* * *

It took Dean a while, but he was finally able to take the nail out from the floor, using it to pick the lock on the handcuffs. Once he was free, he quietly and discretely made his way to get out of the small cabin he was being held in.

He opened and closed the front cabin door, making his way down the cabin's porch steps. As he did this he started taking in the area. And it did look like campsite. There was wooden trees surrounding the camp and there was also several other cabin's scattered around the place as well. Out of nowhere though a familiar voice called out from behind him.

Dean quickly turned around to see Chuck Shurley come up walking towards him. The hunter blinked several times surprised, yet grateful to see the prophet.

"Hey, Dean, you got a second?" Chuck asked him, as he held a clipboard.

Dean stammered. "No. Yes. Uh, I, I guess." He said composing himself. "Hi, Chuck..." He said trying to sound casual, giving the prophet a small smile.

"Hi." Chuck greeted before he went to serious mode. "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and_―_and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this." He informed him with a keen-serious tone. "So, what do you think we should do?" He asked, waiting for him to say something, so he could write it on his clipboard.

Dean gave him a, 's_ay what look?' _before answering. "I_―_I don't know. Maybe share?" He offered lamely. "You know, like in kibbutz."

Chuck then scrunched up his face as if he just realized something. "Wait a minute, aren't you suppose to be on a mission right now?"

Dean heard the suspicion in his tone and he quickly nodded his head. "Absolutely. And I will."

Chuck let his gaze go past Dean and his face dropped. "Uh_―_oh."

Dean heard this and he spun around just in time for him to manage to a dodge punch coming from a dark haired woman. He stumbled back by this, a little startled by the woman's sudden attack. "Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" He yelled as he took cover behind Chuck. Who the hell was she? And why the sudden need to punch him?

"Risa." Chuck shakily informed him.

"Risa?" Dean repeated, still confused as to who the hell she was.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa accused angrily.

Dean was still completely lost. "Uh, what?" I_―_I don't_―_did I?" He asked out loud bemused and he saw Chuck nod his head.

"I thought we had a _connection__." _Risa said in a fake sweet tone of voice, using air quotes on the word connection.

Dean winced and tried giving her a smile, as his eyes roamed over her form. "Well, I'm sure that we do."

Risa gave him a glare. "Yeah?" She asked rhetorically and Dean thought for sure she was going to lunge at him again. Luckily for him she didn't.

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said quietly as he was still standing in front of Dean.

"Screw you!" She snapped at him and Dean before walked away from them.

Once she was out of sight, Dean stood next to Chuck and let out a huff. "Oh, geez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." He mumbled to himself, but Chuck was still able to hear him.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

Dean shook his head. "Uh, never mind." He then thought of something. "Hey, Chuck, is Cas still here?" He asked slightly worried what the answer would be. If everyone else he cared about was gone, what's there to say Cas was too?

Chuck's face became solemn. "Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." He said with crestfallen eyes as he thought about the ex-angel. Ever since _her_ death...well Cas hadn't been the same. Actually none of them were, if he was being honest. He noticed Dean's questioning staring, so he quickly fixed himself. "He's in his cabin over there." He said letting his eyes point to the direction. After that he quickly scurried off, leaving behind a bemused Dean.

Dean wondered why the sudden mood change from Chuck, but he stored it off, as he headed towards Cas' cabin. He needed to focus on getting home and away from this deluded future time. So hopefully Cas would be able to send him to his real time with the people he cared about, who were very much _alive_.

He approached the cabin taking in the outside of it before he saw the beads that were hung in the place where the door should of been at. Dean found this strange, but nonetheless he continued to make his way inside the cabin. Once he was inside, Dean's eyes landed onto a group of women that were sitting in a formed circle.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at this.

_Weird_...

What was even weirder, was that Cas happened to be in the circle as well. In fact he was the only male there and Dean immediately saw how different the angel looked.

Dean knew, thanks to the photo he found, that Cas' sense of style changed, but now that he was up close, well...he was still greatly surprised with Cas' appearance. In this version Cas looked absolutely rugged and worn out. His hair was much messier, longer, and completely unkempt. He had facial hair now that was growing into a scruffy bread. His attire consisted of a loose blue faded out tunic, a pair of baggy pants, and instead of wearing shoes, he was wearing beaded sandals. If the outfit didn't shock him, then Dean was definitely shocked from when he heard Cas tell the women in the group to "_go get ready for the orgy._"

_The hell? Orgy?_

Dean frowned at this as he watched how the women began to leave the cabin.

"You're all so beautiful." Cas commented behind them as he stood up from the ground, still ignoring Dean.

Dean in return, still couldn't believe that Cas_―_the awkward ass angel_―_was now holding orgies? Man this future was weird. Shaking his head in absurdity and focused his gaze back towards Cas. "What are you, a hippie?" He asked out loud, as he watched Cas stretch his back.

Cas scoffed as he finished stretching. "I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

Dean tried to ignore how different Cas' voice sounded, and took a step closer towards him. "Cas, we gotta talk." He stated in resolute.

Sensing something was off, Cas finally decided to look at him and once he did his blue tired eyes widen. "Whoa, strange. You're not you...not now you anyways." He said hazily.

Dean gave him an eager like expression. "Yes, exactly." He exclaimed.

Cas tilted his head, curious. "What year are you from?"

"2009." Dean told him.

For a second Cas got a far away look with an expression that was filled with emotion, but just as it came, it quickly went away. He transfixed back into his daze like composure and spoke up again. "Who did this to you?" Bemusement could be heard in his voice, before he lowered it. "Was it Zachariah?"

"Yes." Dean confirmed grimly.

Cas in return just tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "Interesting..." He muttered, almost distantly.

Dean gave him an irritated look. "Oh, yeah. It's frigging fascinating." He all but snapped at him. "Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar." He asked demanding him.

Something struck a cord in Cas, because Dean began to hear him chuckle. But it wasn't a happy go lucky chuckle. No...it was one that held bitterness.

Cas managed to to stop his chuckling, and he glanced at Dean. "I wish I could just strap on my wings..." He said the word wings, with a sullen tone. "But I'm sorry...no dice." He finished explaining sourly to the hunter.

At this Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas, warily. "What are you stoned?" He questioned bemused.

Cas ignored his judgmental tone and scoffed. "Generally, yeah." He answered not at all ashamed.

Dean took a second before his harden face became one of puzzlement. "What happened to you?"

Cas' face grew somber and he rolled his now dull blue eyes. "_Life_..." He grumbled out in nonchalant. His grim expression dropped and his eyes roamed around the room. "What part of 2009 are you from?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"Around the late months of 2009, why?" Dean asked noticing the way Cas was acting now.

Cas' eyes landed onto Dean's, and the hunter could see a little bit of life as he continued talking. "So...Ava, she's, uh, alive and herself?" He asked stammering with emotion.

"Yeah, she's alive." Dean replied but then frowned. "What do you mean, _herself_?"

Cas shook his head, knowing he had said too much. "Nothing, just_―_um, never mind." He said turning away from the hunter, not wanting him to see his broken-hearted expression.

Dean wasn't having any of this and he furrowed his eyebrows. He quickly put his hand on Cas' shoulder turning him around back to face him. "No, now what did you mean by_―_" But he didn't get to finish his sentence because he caught a glimpse of something.

_Ava's crossbow._

Dean's eyes took in Ava's crossbow with recollect and a sense of emotions surged through him. This was Ava's beloved weapon...why this hell was it in Cas' cabin? He roughly let go of Cas' shoulder and stomped over towards where it was at near the side of Cas' bed. He was just about to grab it, but a vehement like voice stopped him.

"_Don't _you dare touch it!" Cas yelled with pain daring to come to the surface.

Completely startled, Dean turned back to face him. The hunter's face harden when his eyes landed back towards the ex-angel. "Why the hell do you have Ava's crossbow, Cas?" He asked, glaring suspicious daggers at him.

Cas wasn't at all faltered by Dean's hostility and instead walked over to retrieve Ava's crossbow. He swiftly with caution picked it up before Dean could and then walked over to the closet he had and carefully put in there before closing the door. He then turned to face Dean again, face free from any heart-break.

All while this was happening, Dean's accusing expression did not go away. "_Well_..." He drawled on with attitude. "Why do you have Ava's crossbow?"

Cas clenched his jaw before looking Dean straight in the eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to you." He replied back to him, stoically.

Dean did not like this answer. "What do you mean you don't have to explain yourself to me?"

Cas remained stern. "You heard me."

"Fine..." Dean muttered reluctantly before giving Cas a troubled expression. "Then answer me this...how'd she die?" He asked with a confused, pained filled tone.

The question itself made Cas' heart drop and his stomach churn into oblivion. He didn't want to talk about his loves death...it was too much. The pain...the agony...what he felt was why too much for him to handle on his own. Except not when he was drunk or high off his ass. The alcohol and drugs made it slightly bearable for him, and it made the pain go away...for a while anyways. And he needed the pain to go away. But he knew that it wouldn't permanently vanish. No, the only way for his pain to truly go away for sure, was if Ava were to come back to her normal loving, pure, compassionate self. But she wasn't...therefore he would wallow in pain and self-loathing. Then again maybe he deserved to feel this way since he failed in protecting her...everything that happened to her was all _his_ fault. _Everything_. God...if she knew what he had been doing since her death...if she knew about the drugs, alcohol, and the _women_...she'd never be able to look at him the same way again. He should have been the one that died not her...not when she was...God, he couldn't even think about that, not if he wanted to full on break down again. Stringing back tears, he focused back towards Dean. "She_―_"

Suddenly there was the sound of vehicles coming back to the campsite. Cas in that moment felt great relief for that distraction.

Dean gave Cas another side glance before he made his way outside. Cas went outside as well but remained on the porch, watching from a distance as past Dean made himself known to everyone at camp as 2014 Dean shot one of the man that was with him on the mission on the head. This really didn't surprise Cas at all, but it did a lot to 2009 Dean. The ex-angel then watched with indifferent expression as 2014 Dean told everyone who had witnessed the event that there was nothing to panic over, right before he dragged 2009 Dean to his cabin. No doubt he was going to probably going to bitch his past self out for the stunt he just pulled.

Seeing as he was finally alone, Cas went back to his cabin and walked straight towards his closet. As soon as he had opened it he looked at crossbow he had put in there with sad eyes. He then grabbed the box he had in there, that held Ava's belongings, and he took out the photograph he had safely hidden there. It was a photo of him and Ava. In the photo he was smiling and had his arm around her shoulder, while Ava in return was leaning against his side, also smiling one of those radiant smile he loved so much.

Sadness suddenly hit him like freight train.

She looked so beautiful, happy, and _alive_ in this photo.

Cas wanted more than anything then to have things go back to normal...well before her..._death_. He felt a lump form in his throat and he quickly swallowed it, but the pain from his love's death remained heavily intact. He loved her until the ends of the earth and he lost her...in his arms with her saying how much she loved him and that it was okay, that she didn't blame him. That he didn't need to feel guilty. But he did...he felt enormous guilt. Especially when she took her last breath in arms, and the light she had withered away as she went limp. That alone shattered him into million pieces. He should have watched out for her...for her and the..._.damn it. _Choking back a sob he shook his head. He should have just looked out for her, made sure the croats didn't get to her...but he didn't, and now look at where he was.

Alone, broken, and _miserable_. A mere shell of his former self...

Cas needed her...needed her love in order to survive this wretched world...

Clutching the photo in his hand, Cas slid onto the closets floor as his breathing came out ragged. He felt the tear's pool up in his eyes, but this time he didn't push them away. He thought about all the memories he had of Ava. From the time they'd met, to the time they'd hugged, and then to the time they had shared their first kiss. It was such a beautiful moment, and she was so lovely and extraordinary. It was a moment that he liked to think about, along with their much more _intimate_ moments, which most of them were shared in this cabin. They were all dear memories he like to keep to himself. But now that she was gone, it was mere torment for him to keep going on with out her.

Everything and everyone just seemed pointless to him now...life seemed meaningless. Cas just wanted _her_ back...he wanted his precious Ava back.

* * *

Once night time came, future Dean had called a group meeting in his cabin.

Dean was lurking to the side, as he watched his future self, who was standing behind a table. The woman Risa from earlier was leaning against the cabin's wall with her arms crossed. And Cas was here well. He was currently sitting casually on a chair, with his feet propped up onto the table.

Future Dean was telling them about the colt and Risa was giving him an unimpressed look.

"So, that's it? That's the colt?" She asked with attitude.

Future Dean though didn't notice and barely glanced at her. "If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. Have we got anything that can actually find Lucifer?" Risa asked, her voice catty.

This time future Dean did notice. "Are you okay?" He asked gruffly.

At this, Dean interrupted with a tight smile. "Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And apparently, we and Risa have a connection."

Future Dean gave him a glare. "You want to shut up?" He snipped at him, before getting back to business. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

Risa still didn't seem convinced. "So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?"

Future Dean gave her a superior look. "Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?" Risa questioned.

Cas spoke up this time, his tone of voice completely dry. "Our fearless leader, I'm afraid is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth..."

Dean's face fell and he stood up from his seat. "Torture?" He asked in disbelief. "Oh, we're torturing again? Well...that's good. Classy."

Cas couldn't help but find that funny. He let out a chuckle and then gave 2014 Dean a defensive expression. "What? I like past you."

Future Dean gave him another hard look before he took out the map he had to show everyone. "Lucifer is here." He announced pointing to a specific red spot on the map. "Now, I know the block, I know the building." Cas and Risa looked at the map, taking note where the red dot on the map was at.

Cas scoffed. "Oh, great. It's right in the middle of a hot zone." He commented with fake enthusiasm.

Future Dean gave him a challenging look. "Crawling with croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

Cas matched his tone equally. "Are you saying we walk up the driveway past all the demons and croats and shoot the devil?" He retorted looking at 2014 straight in the face, with a flout expression.

"Yes." Future Dean answered, not at all appreciating his lousy attitude.

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, _reckless_, I could use _insouciant_ maybe." Cas countered sardonically.

Future Dean looked as if he was losing patience. "Are you coming?"

Cas sighed, relenting. "Of course. But why is he?" He asked gesturing towards 2009 Dean. "I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone right?"

Future Dean had enough of Cas' attitude. "He's coming." He snapped at him causing Cas to only roll his eyes.

"Okay." Cas grunted sourly taking his feet off the table. "We'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the run by midnight." Dean informed Cas and Risa as they headed towards the door.

"Alrighty!" Cas said in a '_whatever_' type of tone, before he and Risa stepped out of the cabin.

As soon as they were the only two left, Dean gazed over towards his future self, giving him a chary expression.

"Why _are_ you taking me?" Dean asked himself, as he was putting things into his cargo bag.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Future said lamely as he didn't gaze up at him. "Zach's looking after you, right?"

Dean shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean." He narrowed his eyes at him. "I want to know what's going on."

Future Dean stopped his movements and his hard face glanced up towards him. "Yeah, okay, you're coming because I want you to see our brother." He admitted with a pained voice. "And of what happened to Ava."

Dean did not like the sound of this. His body went stiff. "I thought you said...that they died?" He muttered out lowly.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit." Future Dean admitted as walked around the table coming closer towards him. His eyes held agony and when he spoke up again his voice was guarded. "He said yes..."

Dean's eyes widen. "Yes?" He asked as silence filled the room. "What do you mean yes?" He took a deep breath before speaking again. "And what do you mean what happened to Ava?"

"I mean the big yes." Dean replied back to him darkly. "To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom...and as for Ava...well guess whose his date." He said keeping his tone of voice sharp.

"No..." Dean muttered shell shocked by this news. Sam said yes to Lucifer and Ava...she was with him, but why? Why did any of this happen? He looked towards his future self again. "What would Sam do that? And how did Ava end up with him? I mean, is she okay?" He asked the question, but knowing deep down she must have not been okay, not if she was with the devil. He then gave his future self a dark expression. "Why haven't you or Cas saved her then?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know why Sam said yes. I wish I knew. And as for why we haven't saved Ava..." He stated before he clenched his jaw. "Well...she did die. Back about two years ago when we were doing our routine runs for supplies. She, uh, ended up being crowded by a bunch croats...and uh, Cas couldn't get to her in time. It was too late..." He said with an amount of ache in his tone, but it quickly went away and it became firm. "But whatever Lucifer brought back...it isn't her. She's not the same girl that she use to be. She's cold, unfeeling of any emotions or compassion, and she's completely gone...just _gone_." He gaze then hard again and a sense of determination stained his eyes. "But now we don't have a choice. It's in Sam, and it's not getting out. And we got to kill him, _Dean_." He informed him holding the colt before putting it down. "And you need to see it―the whole damn thing, how bad it gets―so you can do it different."

"What do you mean? And what about Ava?" Dean asked worriedly. He couldn't killing his own brother, even if he was possessed by Lucifer, but he also couldn't imagine killing Ava as well. Even if it were some emotionless copy of her.

Future Dean let out a frustrate sigh. "My guess is that once Lucifer's dead, then everything under his command will be dead too. That means Ava as well." He saw how taken back his past self looked but he disregarded it. "Look, Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?" He asked him.

"Yeah." Dean muttered out, fixing himself from his shock.

Future Dean rounded the table until he stood in front of him. "Well, when you get back home...you say _yes_." He commanded vehemently. "You heard me? Say "_yes_" to Michael."

"That's crazy." Dean retorted back to him. "If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil, the battle's gonna torch half the planet. Also what about Ava? Did you forget about that bond thing? There's no way I'm going to let that happen to her."

"Look around you, man!" Future Dean retorted with anger. "Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now." He gave his past self a rigid expression. "As for the bond...let me tell you this. It'll be a lot better if it's Michael she's bonded with and not Lucifer. And especially not with some _useless_ angel. Look at how that ended." He said muttering the last part to himself. He saw how 2009 Dean gave him a questioning stare but he ignored it and continued on. "Believe me she's better off with Michael. So yeah, if I could do it over again, I'd say yes to him a heartbeat!" He shouted at him.

"So why don't you?" Dean snapped at him.

"I've tired!" Future Dean yelled out heatedly. "I've shouted yes till I was blue in the face! But the angel's aren't listening! They just left...gave up on us." He took a deep breath, before giving Dean a pleading like expression. "It's too late for me, but for _you_―"

Dean shook his head, still refusing. "Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

Future Dean's anger attitude lessened. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose, but I was wrong. Dean..." He said giving him a pained expression, as if he were thinking about everything that has happened due to his choices. "I was wrong. I'm begging you, say yes." He pleaded with him, but he saw how his past self didn't seem so convinced. He sighed, aghast and defeated. "But you won't. Cause I didn't." He backed away and walked towards where his bag was at. "Because that's just not us, is it?" He asked him self in self-loathing before he grabbed his bag, and left the cabin.

Dean meanwhile remained frozen in the same spot, as he took in everything his future self had just said, letting the warning sink into his mind.

* * *

Once midnight hit the group was already loaded and ready to go on their mission.

Just as they were about to leave Dean got to see Chuck again. The prophet had asked him if he really was from '09 and when Dean had answered that he was, Chuck gave him the oh so well advice of hoarding toilet paper. As if it were made out of gold...

Dean found that to be oddly amusing, but he in a way understood. In fact it kind of reminded him of something Ava would say...

Anyways, once they were on the road, the vehicle he was in was filled with silence. Not really a surprising thing sine Dean got to ride in the same vehicle that Cas was in. The ex-angel was driving, while he himself, sat in the passenger seat. He noticed how Cas wouldn't make eye contact with him, let alone try to initiate small conversation. Not that it bothered Dean, he really didn't want to have a full on conversation with this time version of Cas. Despite this, he couldn't help but miss the old Cas. And that's saying something since 2009 Cas wasn't very high on his people he liked list...but he was still on it. So that counted for something, right?

The group ended up getting to the location by morning time. It was at an abandoned Sanatorium building, where Lucifer was supposedly hiding at. But the group also had to keep an eye out for the croats as they wandered into the city. Except strangely...there wasn't any in the streets, let alone in the area. After walking further into the street, the group took cover hiding behind some cars, as 2014 Dean pointed towards the Sanatorium window's.

"There. Second-window." Future Dean informed his group. "We go in there."

Risa held onto his rifle as shot him a wary look. "You sure about this?"

Future glanced back towards his group and saw how all of them―even Cas were looking at him dubiously. He managed to give them a reassuring expression. "Trust me. Now, weapon check. We're on the move in five." He said feeling felt how his past self was staring at him with skepticism.

Dean spoke up catching his attention. "Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Cas watched with narrowed eyes as the two Dean's walked a few feet away. Once he couldn't see them he focused his gaze back to the building they were going to enter soon. Not at all knowing about the mere horror that was about to happen in there...

Once Dean knew they were far off to talk privately, he turned back to face his future self. "Tell me what's going on?' He demanded with hard tone, not at all falling for futures self's plan.

Future Dean just gave him a fake muddled response. "What?"

Dean had enough of his bull. "I know you're lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so?" Future Dean replied dryly.

"Yeah, see, I know your lying expressions." Dean told him with a glare. "I've seen them in the mirror." He admitted to him in enmity. "Now, there's something you're not telling us."

Future Dean continued his innocent act. and gave him a shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, really?" He let his gaze wander over towards where the group was at. "Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some question's, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." He said ready to make his way towards them, when future Dean stopped him.

"Okay, hold up..." Future Dean said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shrugged it off and looked at him narrowly. "What?"

Future Dean let out an impatient sigh. "Take a look around you man." He said pointing out the area with his eyes, as the roamed the place. "This place should be white-hot with croats. Where are they?"

Dean suddenly realized the answer to this. "They cleared a path for us..." He muttered before his voice rose in alarm. "Which means this is a―"

"Trap." Future Dean finished for him. "Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front." Dean informed him vehemently.

Future Dean gave him a placid look. "Oh, we're not, they are." He informed himself without breaking his guarded tone. "They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

After he finished saying this though, Dean stared at him in complete trepidation. "You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meet grinder?" He asked himself shell shocked. "Cas too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" When the only answer he got was a desolate expression from his future self, Dean shook his head in anger. "Oh, man, something is broken in you." He said his voice wavered. "You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends!"

"You're right. You wouldn't." Future Dean said plainly, his voice lowering in a harsh tone. "It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually!"

"These people count on you!" Dean yelled at him. "They trust you!"

Future Dean's eyes flashed with irritation. "They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" He countered argued back to him.

Dean shook his head, his anger intensified to the fullest. "No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

Future Dean gave him a fake grin. "Oh, yeah?'

"Yeah." Dean repeated firmly, but before he knew what happened, he was yet again completely knocked out by his future self, and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he was facing the ground. Groaning he rolled over and briskly stood up. He let his gaze wander over towards the Sanatorium building and he dolefully heard the gun shots coming from inside. He was too late, and he began to feel guilt that he wasn't able to warn his friends in time. People who counted and trusted him walked into that building..._Cas_ walked into that building. All in all that made him feel even more worse. There was a sudden rumble of thunder that caught his attention, and a flash of lightening went across the sky. With another dismal look towards the building, Dean quickly ran towards the direction the lightening was leading to, behind the Sanatorium.

But what he ended up finding there, caused him to feel great disturbance.

There on the ground Dean saw his future self being held down by a white polished shoe that was putting pressing down onto his neck. The pressure on the neck increased, and a loud sickening snap entered his ears. Dean lifted his eyes coming face to face with the perpetrator who had just killed his future self, and once he did his blood ran cold.

He felt his body go rigid as he saw brother standing there. Only it wasn't his brother...not anymore. It was Lucifer. He was wearing a fancy white suit, and he was looking at him with a strange lifeless smile.

"Oh, hello Dean." Lucifer greeted him coolly using Sam's mouth. Dean felt like throwing up. It was Sam's voice he was hearing, but it sounded way different. More distorted and tedious. This was no longer his baby brother. Lucifer gave him another slow smile. "Aren't you a surprise..." He said before there was a flash of lightening and he reappeared behind him. "You've come a long way to see, haven't you?" He asked patronizingly.

Dean quickly spun around to face him and when he did, so many emotions went surging through him. But in the end he decided to secure them away. Well we tried at least. Because just staring at his possessed brother was to much for him. He mustered all the emotional strength he had left and his expression became stern. "Well, go ahead. Kill me." He said gruffly.

Lucifer tilted his head at him. "Kill you?" He repeated as his gaze went to the dead Dean that was on the ground before looking back at him again. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" He asked in amusement. There was a silent pause as he saw Dean's grim expression. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother." He said almost sounding emphatic, as he tried putting a comforting onto his shoulder. But Dean knew better than to fall for his act, and he quickly backed away from him.

Lucifer wasn't at all affected by his belligerent behavior. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I am going to do?" He asked him coolly, before he made his way towards a rose bush.

Dean followed his movement with his eyes, narrowly. "I don't know, maybe deep-fry the planet?" He asked, his breathing picking up despite his protests.

Lucifer stopped admiring the rose he was touching and glanced back towards him. "Why?" He asked in shock. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last, perfect handiwork on God." He stated before a brisk smile appeared on his face. "Well one of the last things." He commented ambiguously.

Dean not at all understanding his comment, was about to demand what he meant, when all of a sudden a familiar person appeared next to Lucifer.

_Ava. _

Dean's eyes widen in horror and shock as she came into his view. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Still taken back by her, Dean got a better view on Ava's appearance. Just like in the photo he had found her hair wasn't long anymore, but instead it was shoulder length. It was also curled and styled modishly. Her outfit though completely threw Dean off. It consisted of a long elegant white sleeveless dress. Something perhaps one from royalty would wear. But by the looks of it she was barefoot, and much to his disbelief she was also wearing an expensive looking necklace and matching earrings. None of these materials though were things Ava would wear. Hell she hated dresses...completely loathed them and only wore them unless she absolutely had to. And as for jewelry? Well the only piece of jewelry he has ever seen her wear was that necklace she got from Cas, but right now she wasn't wearing it. Dean literally had to keep reminding himself that this weird version wasn't really her. She might have looked like the real Ava, but deep down she wasn't. This Ava in front of him looked a little bit older, but the one thing that stood out to Dean, other than her outfit, was her eyes. They weren't the warm loving brown eyes, he's grown up with. No now they weren't filled with any life. They were dull, flat from any joy, and they held a vice reflection in them. Truth be told...it made Dean feel nervous. Almost as if she were going to make a sudden move on him. But instead she remained by Lucifer's side as she gave a slow eerie smile towards him.

"Hello, Dean." Ava greeted calmly, tilting her head as if she were examining him.

Dean's face faltered. "Kiddo?" He asked with emotion.

Ava's face twisted in slight revulsion. "You know..." She drawled on, making Dean feel uneasy. "I've always hated that doltish nickname."

Dean had to remind himself that this wasn't his real kiddo. Despite this though, he let his anger get the best of him and he gazed back towards Lucifer with a murderous glare. "You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?" He demeaned, his voice thundering.

Lucifer smiled as his outburst and took a hold of one of Ava's hand, slipping his fingers through hers. "I merely fixed her, Dean." He informed him with an even toned. "When she died, I saw at it as the perfect opportunity to correct the errors she had when she was alive." His voice then lowered. "One of them being, that she finally bonded with the right angel. And not with some _inept_ angel whose power drained away. I let that happen once before...but _never _again." His voice was cryptic but it suddenly turned pleased as he continued to hold Ava's hand. "Now every thing as it should be."

What the hell was he talking about? What other inept angel was he referring to? Was it the same one his future self was muttering about. If so, then who was this other angel? It couldn't have been Michael, since he was suppose to be powerful and strong. A sudden thought came into Dean's mind. Was it _Cas_? Was Cas this mysterious angel they had been talking about? _No. _It couldn't have been...there was no way Ava would of bonded with Cas, let alone with any other angel. The bond required intimacy...and as far as Dean knew Ava found intimacy to be boring and uninteresting. But...that was 2009 Ava. He had no idea how 2014 Ava was like...even before she was brought back by Lucifer. Dean's stomach then dropped. Because even if she didn't bond with Cas, she did bond with someone. He eyed Lucifer and saw how close to Ava. How he was stroking the hand he held of hers, and how Ava was accepting his affection as if it were no big deal. Dean felt sick...really sick. This was wrong in so many different ways.

Lucifer saw the look of dread Dean had and he gave him another tenacious smile. "Did you ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?" He asked him as he still held onto Ava's hand.

Dean broke his gaze away from them holding hands. He gave Lucifer an annoyed face. "Oh, good God. You're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you?" He retorted to him trying to sound tough. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

Lucifer wasn't at all bothered by this and his eyes focused narrowed towards Dean. "You know why God cast me down?" He asked and then there was a short pause. A sound of thunder rumbled in the air and Dean saw how Ava wasn't at all afraid of it. Normally she would be...but she wasn't. This unnerved Dean even more, his attention then went back onto Lucifer as he continued to speak. "Because I loved him. More than anything." He informed him vehemently. "And then God created..._you_." Resentment could be heard in his tone. "The little...hairless apes." He spurted out before cooling his voice. "And then he asked all of us to bow down before you―to _love_ you more than _him._" His eyes reflected choler. "And I said,_ 'Father...I can't. _I said, _'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' _And for that...God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me...does the punishment fit the crime?"

Dean kept quiet, not at all taking in his sob story. He noticed how Ava was now clutching his hand tighter and it just made Dean even more sick than he already was.

Lucifer caught his attention again as he spoke up. "Especially when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing. And how many of you blame _me_ for it?" He asked giving him a superior smile, as another flash of lightening appeared through the sky.

"You're not fooling me, you know that." Dean stated with anger. He was staring at Lucifer with such hatred. "With your sympathy for the devil crap." He said clenching his jaw. "I _know_ what you are."

Ava gave Dean a piqued expression and it caused the hunter to stagger back a bit.

Lucifer noticed this and calmly put a hand on her shoulder. She stayed put and it was something Dean found distressing. "What am I?" He asked the hunter nonchalantly.

Dean got his courage back and he stared him straight in the eyes, his own filled with anger. "You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life―an ugly, evil, belly-to-the ground, supernatural piece of crap." He explained in a hard ardent tone and saw how Lucifer tilted his head as if he were finding this interesting. "The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer was quiet for a second before his lips curled upwards, along with Ava's. "I like you, Dean. And I'm sure Ava here still finds you very tolerable." He said though by the way she was staring at the hunter it seemed to be the opposite. "I get what the other angels see in you." He gave him another thorough stare. "Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." He simply stated as he began walking. His hand holding Ava's again, as she began to obediently follow him.

"You better kill me now!" Dean shouted, his voice cracking with emotion.

Lucifer and Ava stopped in place. He turned to give Dean a bemused look. "Pardon?"

Dean's face held anger, but his eyes were threatening to spill tears. "You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

Lucifer gave him a soft pleased expression. "I know you won't. I know you won't say "yes" to Michael, either." He said glancing towards Ava longingly before turning back to face him. "And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do...you will always end up here." He said shrugging his shoulder, content. "Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will _always_ end up...here." He let his eyes roam the area before they landed onto Ava's form, they lingered there for a second before making there way back towards Dean. He gave the hunter a self-assured smile. "I win. So, I win."

Dean shook his head, feeling a tear fall down his cheek. "You're wrong."

Lucifer gave him a slow smile. "See you in five years, Dean." He told the hunter before he and Ava disappeared with a flash of lightening, but not before Dean caught a glimpse of Ava grinning. It was truly haunting.

Dean still stood in place, completely aghast with everything. He took a second to collect his breathing, before he turned around only to come face-to-face with Zachariah. The angel swiftly placed two fingers onto his forehead and then all he saw was a bright light, making him close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw how he was back in the motel. He felt dizzy from the sudden change. Once he felt better his gaze went up and he saw Zachariah standing in the middle of the room. Dean scowled at him. "Well, if it isn't the ghost-of-Christmas-screw-you."

Zachariah shook his head. "Enough, Dean enough." He ordered patiently. "You saw it? You saw what happens? You're the only one who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes." The angel urged him.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean retorted angrily. "Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Cause the thought sure had crossed his mind.

"The time for tricks is over." Zachariah told him grimly. "Give yourself to Michael. Say "yes" and complete the bond, so we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam and before he completes the bond for himself. Before _billions_ die." He stressed out.

Dean's face grew serious and he took a few steps away from the angel. His back to him, thinking thoroughly. He ran his hand down his face and clenched his jaw. After a long dramatic pause he finally turned back to face Zachariah. And the angel thought he finally had me, but then quickly threw him off with his answer.

"Nah..." Dean simply said.

Zachariah's face became irked. "Nah?" He repeated loudly. "You're telling me you haven't learned your lesson."

Dean gave him a glare. "Oh, I've learned, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"We'll, I'll just have to teach it again!" Zachariah yelled, completely done with him. "Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you_―_ "

Suddenly Dean was no longer in the motel, but instead was outside standing underneath a street lamp. He had a confused look on his face until he saw the one and only Cas standing next to him. The trench coat angel gave him a small smile.

Dean couldn't help but laugh in relief when he saw him. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas." He commented, also feeling slight happiness that this Cas, was the normal, socially awkward, version of himself. Even if it still bothered him immensely that he was close with Ava.

"We had an appointment." Cas informed him seriously, still managing to maintain that smile oh his face.

Dean put a hand on his shoulder for a second. "Don't ever change." He told trying to sound as if he were joking, but deep down he meant what he was saying.

Castiel nodded his head feeling slightly bemused by his behavior. "How did Zachariah find you?"

Dean sighed tiredly. "Long story... He muttered before taking out his phone. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on, okay?"

Cas titled his head. "What are you doing?" He asked, curious.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean informed him, before he hurriedly called the one person he should of called a long time a go_― Sam._

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Dean was leaning against the Impala, waiting patiently for Sam to arrive. He was both excited and slightly nervous to see his brother again. Luckily, he had answered his call last night. Dean thought for sure he was going to ignore him. Since the previous call they had before last night didn't exactly go so well. Dean had basically told him they were better off on their own. That they did more harm together than good. But after everything he had seen in 2014, maybe he was wrong about that. Perhaps Ava had been right in saying that him and Sam worked better as a team. Just as he was thinking this, he heard and saw an unfamiliar car approach him. The car parked and after a few seconds of waiting, Dean saw Sam get out of the car.

The two siblings walked towards each other, and stopped once they reached the middle of the field.

"Sam." Dean greeted softly.

Sam gave his brother a nod of acknowledgement but he remained silent as he shifted his feet, rather nervously.

Dean noticed this and he reached towards the inside of his jacket. He pulled out the demon knife he had in there and held it up in mid-air. "If you're serious, if you want back in...you should hang on to this." He said before handling the knife to him. "I'm sure you're rusty." He said trying to make light of the conversation.

Sam slowly reached for the knife before finally grabbing it. He still remained quiet, not knowing what to say to his brother. It had been a while now since they'd actually seen each other.

Dean sensed the awkwardness and he sighed. "Look, man, I'm sorry." He said with sincerity. "I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh...wrong."

Sam meet his eyes. "What made you change your mind?" He asked, finally speaking.

"Long story." Dean said letting out a humorless chuckle before growing serious again. "The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heels. Maybe they'll find a way to use against each other. I don't know. I just know we're all we got. More than that. We keep each other human." He said whole heartily.

Sam took in his apology and his face softened. "Thank you." His face was full of emotion, glad that he was with his brother again. "Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it." Dean answered him with a nod. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter on this planet." He quipped with a smile ghosting his lips.

Sam chuckled lightly before composing himself. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future." Dean said with a serious expression.

Sam nodded, agreeing with him. "Guess we have no choice."

"But first...we gotta make a stop." Dean informed his brother, as he was already making his way towards the Impala.

After getting his duffel bag from inside the car he drove here with, Sam quickly followed his brother. "Where to?" He asked, once sitting in the passenger sit next him.

Dean started the engine and then looked at him. "To Bobby's."

* * *

The car ride to Bobby's had been fast. Not really a surprising thing since it was Dean Winchester who was driving. Anyways, they ended up getting to the hunter's home in less than an hour. And when they got onto the property, Dean saw how intact and kept the house looked. Not at all looking like the house in 2014. At seeing this, Dean felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. In fact he was so happy and relieved in just seeing the house, that once he parked up front, he immediately ran inside the house with Sam following right behind him.

Once inside the house Dean called out Bobby's name and the older hunter grumbled out that he was in the study.

Smiling, Dean ran into the study and felt great relief once he saw the man who he considered a second father, to be fine. He gave him a hug right where he was sitting at in his wheelchair, completely throwing the older hunter off.

Once Dean ended the hug, Bobby gave him a wary look. "Something wrong with you boy?" He muttered confused by his behavior.

Dean shook his head, still smiling. "No, not at all. Hey, where's Ava at?" He suddenly asked.

"She's out shooting her crossbow in the back." Bobby informed him, and then watched as Dean hurriedly went into the backyard. The older hunter turned to look towards Sam who had just came in.

"What's gotten into him?" He asked the youngest Winchester.

"He just really missed you guys." Sam muttered as his hazel eyes trailed after Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean had made it outside and was roaming the yard trying to look for Ava. He immediately found her and saw how she was in grassy area, indeed shooting her crossbow. He watched as she was hitting each arrow right onto the bulls-eye. He called out her name, but she hadn't stop shooting nor turned around. Dean figured she must have had on her earphones and was blasting her music on high. Running towards her he waited until she lowered her crossbow, before he picked her up from the ground, swiftly spinning her around, bringing her into a hug.

Ava made an_ ufff_ sound as she dropped her crossbow to the ground. She grew in alarm until she saw that it was Dean who had his arms around her. "_Dean_?" She said in surprise but let a smile finally grace her face. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything. But what's with the surprise attack hug?" She laughed softly as he put her feet back on the ground. The huntress gave him a playful punch before she took out her earphones. "You just interrupted the best part of _Bohemian Rhapsody._"

At hearing her talk about something as simple as music, and with watching her shoot her crossbow, Dean began to feel his chest swell with emotion. This was Ava...this was his _kiddo. _This was the kind, compassionate, easily embarrassed, inexperienced, selfless girl, he had helped Bobby raise. This was the girl he considered a little sister...the girl he considered his family. But just thinking about her future self, of how cold and wicked she had been made Dean feel sick.

Ava noticed the change of expression on Dean's face, and she frowned slightly. "Hey, you okay?" She asked in concern.

Dean quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said giving her a small smile. "I, uh, just missed you, that's all."

Ava rolled her eyes playfully at him. "It's only been a couple days since I've seen you, Dean."

_More like years_...Dean thought inwardly, before fixing his voice. "Uh, yeah. It just seemed longer to me."

Ava gave him a bemused smile before she picked up her crossbow. "Well, since you're here. How about a shooting lesson?" She said already hitting another bulls-eye.

Dean's eye soften as he took her sight in. She looked so young and care-free. So full of _life_. And he made a promise to himself, that he was going to make sure she stayed this way. Lucifer and Michael were not going to take that away from her. And he for sure as hell, was going to make sure the bond didn't get completed, not by them_―_or any other _angel_.

* * *

**Back in 2014**

Cas leaned against the wall full of pain from the bullets he had received. He was getting weak, and he was loosing too much blood. His breathing was coming out in pants and his vision was getting hazy as well. Finally not being able to support his weight anymore, he let himself slump to the floor. His back was against the buildings wall as his own blood began surrounding him. He knew this was it―this was the end for him.

In a way he had a feeling this was going to be the last day of this life, but yet he really didn't do much to protest it. What was there to live for? The woman he loved was gone...

He let out a groan as he coughed out blood from his mouth. Past Dean had probably gone back to his time now...back to when times were much simpler. Back to when his love was still alive and herself.

_Oh, Ava, how I miss you..._

_Why did you leave me? Why?_

_Oh, that's right...because I failed you._

Cas felt agonizing tears go down his cheeks. He was supposed to protect her and yet he failed her. He failed her and he failed their_―_

The sound of soft foot steps caught Cas' attention. He couldn't move his body though, to much blood loss. So instead he let his gaze move and he felt his heart drop at who he saw.

There standing in front of him was Ava, looking at him in what he could only describe as pity. But he painfully remembered with sad tears that this wasn't his Ava...this wasn't his love.

"Well, well..." Ava drawled on coolly, her eyes held no emotion. "Look at what he have here. Quite the predicament you're in, right?"

Cas' breathing had gotten worse. "Ava, Ava, _please_―"

Ava though wasn't at all affected by his pain, let alone at the fact that he was dying. She tilted her head at him, scrutinizing him harshly. "You know I never understood why I chose you?" She said in bemusement. "Bonding with you was probably the most stupidest thing I ever did."

Cas' knew that this wasn't the Ava he loved that was speaking to him, but her words still hurt him―_badly._

Ava saw his hurt expression and she smiled a zealous smile. "Hey, you wanna know a secret?" She asked in a goading like way as she lowered her lips towards his ear. She took a pause before she let out a apathetic chuckle and whispered to him. "It was gonna be a _girl_."

Cas' eyes widen and he pulled back away from her. More tears rolled down his face as soon as he heard this. It literally broke his heart...more than it already was. Many might of not understood what she meant by this...but Cas did. He knew and he was the only one that knew. Not even Dean knew. No if Dean had known that Ava...that she had been _pregnant_, well the hunter would of hated him even more. It was no surprise that Dean wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Cas being with Ava. He was full on against it...but if he had known that she had been pregnant, Dean would of lost his shit. It was a secret that stayed between Cas and Ava. She hadn't even been a full month pregnant when she had..._died_. And when that happened...Cas hated himself. He hated that he let the love of his life die, along with their baby_― _their baby girl. His child...a child that Ava and him had made together...

And God that child was going to be a girl...

He remembered how Ava one day was picking out names for the baby. She had told him that she really liked the name Marley for a girl and for a boy she liked the name Jude.

But now that he knew it was going to be a girl it just made him weep more. Because now he was never going to know his own daughter...

Cas let out a chocked sob and started into the eyes of the woman he cared immensely for. "Ava_―_ I―I _love_ you." He stammered out with emotion. He had to say it...for the last time he had to tell her how much he loved her.

Ava just shook her head at him. "You truly are pathetic..." She muttered before walking away from him. "Goodbye, Castiel." She said halfheartedly, right before she completely disappeared from his sight.

Cas' watched as she left and once she was gone he closed his eyes tightly. He let another sob escape him as he felt the blood loss get to him. His body began to lose warmth and he was slowly welcoming sleep. Once he closed his eyes, he never did open them again. No, instead he kept them shut, as he imagined Ava and him together with their child...and his last thoughts were of how much he loved her.

* * *

_OMMMGGGG :'((((((( I told you guys this was going to be a heavy chapter...I hope you guys don't hate me too much. But I mean the Avastiel feels! Ava dying and then going evil?! Their baby?! Gahhhh!:/ My poor OTP. Heartache...I told you. Also sorry for any grammar error. I'll try to fix them later. Anyways...what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know. I really do hope you guys liked it. It took me several weeks to finish this chapter since school has started again...ugh. So I apologize for the long wait. Because of school I really don't know when the next chapter will come out...but it's a chapter I am sooooo excited for you guys to read. It's going to be completely AU and be prepared for OCs! :D All I'll say here is that the next chapter is gonna have Ava go on a hunt...with another young hunter. ;P _

**_Here are the character's names and who they're played by:_**

**_Cody Roberts played by Andrew Garfield_**

**_Violet Olsen played by Katharine Mcphee _**

**_Evan Matthews played by Chris Pratt_**

_I really can't wait to introduce them! Especially one character in specific, since they're somehow connected with Ava...but you'll just have to wait to see who it is ! :) Care to take a guess though? ^_^_

_Anyways, if have any questions you're welcomed to ask me on my Tumblr: ava-marie-faye. _

_Till next time my lovely readers, XOXOXO. _


	24. Chapter 24: New and familiar faces

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**Okay, so due to this chapter being so damn long, I've decided to cut it into two parts! I'm sorry, but that happens when you're writing an AU chapter ^_^ So many scenes come into mind that you just want to write everything down. I still hope you guys like the first part of this chapter involving Ava's hunt, along with the new ocs that appear in this chapter! :D Anyways, on with the story! P.S. I don't own any music or books that were mentioned in this chapter! **_

* * *

_"Sometimes life has __a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible." _― _Lisa Kleypas_

_Chapter 24: New and familiar faces_

**Five Days Later**

_Breath in and out..._

_One...Two...Three..._

_Wham!_

_Right in the bulls-eye!_

Ava lowered her crossbow to her right side of her body and took a second to study the shot she had just made. She gave herself a mild approving nod, before she mindlessly aimed her crossbow at her target, and watched as she yet again made another perfect shot. This didn't come to a surprise to her since the huntress had been been shooting her crossbow for about two hours non-stop. Actually if she were being honest, she had lost count of how many bulls-eyes she had gotten since the first hour was up. Ava was just swamped with so many emotions right now that she needed to vent. She was _extremely_ irritated. She was also at the moment stressed out, but mostly she was really angry at herself...

These last few days haven't exactly been the best for Ava. In fact they had been filled with so many emotional arguments, a few shed tears (on account from her), and over-protectiveness from Dean, Sam, her dad, and Cas. Which in return just made Ava want to pull out her own hair, because of how ridiculous they were being. Well, okay _maybe_ they weren't being one hundred percent ridiculous, but still... Ava felt like they were escalated things dramatically. Especially Cas. She of course knew that he was still technically her guardian angel and all and that her safety came first. So when he along with the rest of her family discovered out something shocking about her, the huntress knew for sure how Cas would get. Upset, and maybe even get a little mad. To a certain extent of course, because that's a normal reaction to get whenever receiving dire news about someone. But Cas' reaction along with her families, had been way more serious than what she was expecting..._way more_.

It had started a few days ago when Dean had came by to visit them. His sudden appearance at Bobby's place was unexpected, but was even more surprising to Ava was that Sam was with him. Of course the huntress at first was filled with relief and happiness, thinking they had finally made up and were now working together again. She thought for sure this random visit was going to be a good one. And it was at first, but that thought quickly ended when Dean announced he had some grave news he needed to tell them. After that they all headed back into the living room and Ava took a seat on the couch they had there. Bobby, who was in his wheelchair stayed close to his desk, while Dean sat in a chair in front of them. Sam lingered in the back, as he watched his older brother began to struggle in what he was about to tell the older hunter and young huntress. It took a few minutes before Dean was able to get out any words and in the end he was able to deliver what he had to say to them.

Now when this was currently happening, Ava really didn't know what to expect from Dean. And it was obvious that Bobby didn't know either. All she knew was that based on Dean's posture and facial expressions, that whatever he had to tell them was very difficult to say out loud. But it wasn't just Dean's facial expressions that showed her this struggle, but it was Sam's as well. The youngest Winchester stayed a few feet away from them, leaning against Bobby's living room wall. His face held a doleful expression and he didn't make eye contact with either Bobby or her. Which of course made Ava feel that something was greatly off. She kept thinking to herself about why both Dean and Sam held a somber like presence around them. Had something bad happen to them? She thought for sure that they were finally in good terms with each other. Weren't they? If so why did they look so shattered then? These were the questions that were storming around in Ava's mind. She really wanted to speak up and ask them, but despite this she kept quiet and waited until Dean was ready to speak. When he spoke up, Ava along with Bobby, listened about how Zachariah had sent him into the future. The oldest Winchester told them of all the chaos and destruction he had witnessed due to the croatoan virus. He had informed him that the world at this time was suffering greatly. The biggest kicker was when Dean told Bobby and Ava that they weren't alive. Not anymore...and neither was Sam. This of course left Bobby and Ava feeling various different things.

_Shock._

_Disbelief__. _

_Anger._

_Bewilderment._

_Sadness._

It was just a mixture of emotions.

Bobby was the first to speak up, as Ava remind seated with a dumbfounded expression. She still hadn't said a word. But Bobby did and he decided to ask Dean about what had happened to them in the future. How exactly did they die?

Dean found this question difficult to answer. He couldn't even look at Ava's eyes, as he thought back to how she was in 2014. So he instead chose to answer Bobby's question, with only telling him about what happened to him. Although Dean couldn't really give him a proper answer to that either. So then Dean ended up telling Bobby that he must of died from gunshot wounds. That the bullets Dean had seen from Bobby's 2014 wheelchair proved this.

Now when Ava had heard this she felt her stomach drop. The very thought of Bobby dying scared her. I mean she knew that this must of been a cruel trick Zachariah did in order to try convince Dean into saying yes to Michael, but still the very thought of losing her father, future or not scared her severely.

With this thought in her head a even bigger frightening feeling settled within her.

If Bobby, Sam and her were dead, and if Dean was some kind of camp leader, then where did that leave Cas at?

She then dared herself to ask this disquieted question, finally speaking up.

Dean had answered back saying that Cas been alive when he had first arrived there. Except the angel, wasn't an angel anymore and that he was no longer himself. He wasn't the awkward, nerdy, somber angel they've gotten use to. When Ava heard this she frowned. What did that mean? If Cas wasn't the angel she had grown to like, nor did he resemble his former self in any way, then how exactly was he in the future? Her curiosity got the best of her and she asked Dean this questions, but it seemed to her that Dean didn't want to dwell on Cas' anymore, since he seemed distant and closed off when she had asked him again. This in return made Ava highly suspicious. Was Dean hiding something from her, about Cas? Just as she was about to continue her berating for more information, a sudden dawning realization hit her _hard_.

Dean had said when he had first arrived to the future that Cas had been alive. So what exactly did that mean? Her feelings escalated and just as she was about to ask Dean about this, the hunter himself continued on with the wretched experience he had in the future.

The rest of his story answered the question she was about to ask. Except the answer given to her wasn't an answer she took well. In fact neither did Bobby. Neither did Sam, nor Dean who was the one unfortunately telling them.

Which was that before Dean left back to his time period, he found out that his future set a trap involving people from his group, setting them up at decoys. And that among the group, Cas had been one of them. This greatly devastated Ava. She managed to keep in her tears telling herself that the real Cas was still alive. She thought that things couldn't get worse after that part of the story, but she was wrong. Dean then told them of something horror he had witnessed. And that was that he saw Sam kill him. Only that it wasn't really Sam who killed him. It was Lucifer. This greatly confused Ava and Bobby until Dean and Sam furthered into explanation. That Dean wasn't the only vessel needed. Much to Ava's horror it turned out that Sam was a vessel as well. Except he wasn't another vessel for Michael. No, Sam was Lucifer's vessel.

But if Ava thought the bad news ended there she was dead wrong. Adding much to her shock value, Dean told her that although she died in future, she was brought back to life by Lucifer. But according to Dean she wasn't herself anymore. Dean explained how she wasn't no longer loving or compassionate, but instead she was an empty cold version of herself. That because of this along with the bond she had with Lucifer, she had gotten incredibly close to him. In return though from hearing this Ava felt the urge to throw up. How in the world could she bond with Lucifer? It was crazy! It made her blood run cold. She didn't want to bond with him nor Michael. In fact she didn't want to bond with any archangel!

The huntress expressed this reaction hysterically telling the boys and her father that she in no way would want that to happen. Bobby in response to hearing this was overwhelmed with anger, but he had managed to compose himself with the thought that it was still the present. Telling himself that they had the ability to change the future, because he absolutely did not want that to happen to his daughter.

As for the boys...

Well it was best to say that the youngest Winchester did not feel comfortable about this at all.

Ava saw how chagrin and abash he looked, as he refused to make eye contact with her. Based on his body language, she was able to tell how aggregated he was with this whole situation. She knew that Sam in no way wanted Lucifer to take control of his body. Nor did he want to cause harm or kill anyone. Especially towards the people he cared about. Not to mention he didn't want the future Dean saw to come true in anyway. The croatoan virus, Bobby dying, him killing his own brother. He especially didn't want that awful bond to happen with Ava. The very thought of Lucifer doing that to Ava with his body made Sam sick to his stomach.

The oldest Winchester much like his brother felt the same way. Even if Zachariah was telling him the only way was for him to say yes to Michael and to complete the bond with Ava...he couldn't do it. Therefore they needed to figure something else out to defeat the devil because he couldn't let the people he loved suffer a terrible ending with that future he saw. Except now that he knew that Sam and him were both vessels, they needed to stick with each other. They couldn't give in to either Michael or Lucifer. The apocalypse couldn't happen for the sake of everyone's lives. Except that was proving to much more difficult now since Lucifer was getting in touch with Sam.

When Ava and Bobby heard this they became severely confused as to how Lucifer was able to communicate with him.

Sam had then told them it was because Lucifer was able to enter his dreams. That he had dreamt about him several times now. This shocked them, causing a great impact on Ava, making her face drop.

Lucifer had entered Sam's dreams, just like Michael had done to her. Of course the huntress at the time didn't want to tell them about this. Why cause more problems, right? But unfortunately before she was able to play off the disturbance she was feeling, Dean who was sitting the closest to her, saw the expression she had on and he automatically knew that something was up.

Which was why Ava had no choice but to finally admit to them about the dream she had with Michael. She expected them to be surprised that was for sure and they were, but they also happened to be very upset with her. They began berating her with questions like...

When did she have this dream? What did Michael want with her? Did he hurt her? And the most important one was why hasn't she mentioned this sooner?

Ava at that time tried keeping her cool, and told them she was fine. That she had the dream back when they were looking for the Michael sword. That in the dream she had seen a mysterious man that she had not seen before, but that he cause her any harm. She explained that all he did was talk about the bond. Of course when hearing this the boys worries, along with her fathers escalated. They still didn't understand why she hasn't told them this before, and Ava said it was because she didn't want them to fret over her when they had bigger things to focus on. She also added that at that time she made the excuse that stress perhaps was getting the best of her sleep, making her hallucinate things in her mind. Which at that time she did believe so.

The boys and Bobby didn't take well to that news though. They found it to be beyond ridiculous that she thought her well being was not important. They told her that it was and that she shouldn't think so otherwise. Not to mention they were heavily distressed with the fact that she didn't tell them in the first place. Even with the reason she had given them, they were still concerned. If Michael had entered her dream, then that meant that Lucifer was able to as well. Which is why Ava guessed they called the only being that was able to help with this situation...Cas.

Of course Ava didn't want that, but her protests went ignored, and no sooner than later Cas arrived at Bobby's. The angel in the trench coat was at first confused, wondering if something was wrong. Dean then was the one who explained everything they were discussing, allowing the angel to catch up. Once he did though, Cas instantly felt the same way as the rest of them. In fact Ava could tell he was feeling way worse and became more affected. Ava could tell that by they way he stared at her with a damaged look that almost held a sense of betrayal. She knew the reason as why though...he felt sad that she hasn't told him this herself, but instead Dean had. All in all Ava felt awful. She hasn't seeing him look so down and hurt. Just the look he had caused her to feel horrible. She just wanted that expression to go away. She got her wish though because it did. Except his hurtful expression turned to one of anger. His face became firm and his blue eyes that she liked so much turned darker. And when he spoke, his voice was harder and more gruff like than usual. He then went into his serious mode and he began asking her questioning regarding the dream she had with Michael. His questions went on for what felt like hours wanting to know everything that had happened in her dreams, gaining as much information as he could.

Ava, exasperated, told him everything. She explained about the man who appeared to be Michael in dream, to the talk they had about the bond. That Dean was important in order for it to happen. She course had no idea as to why Dean was involved with the bond, until of course she found out that Dean was Michael's vessel. Cas then asked her if had any dreams about Lucifer. Thankfully, she hadn't. Which was a good answer because she saw how relaxed Cas got after saying this to him. It wasn't by a lot but still it was better than nothing. Even after the constant questions by not only Cas, but by her dad and the boys, things finally settled down.

Except not by a lot because the upcoming days consisted of her in pretty much house arrest. With the boys staying out at Bobby's saying they were just resting there. Of course Ava knew better than to fall for that excuse. They stayed there at Bobby's to keep an eye on her. Their hyper active over protectiveness was becoming way to much for her. Along with that Cas was keeping his visits a lot more longer than usual. At first Ava was happy with that, but she quickly learned that he was still greatly maimed with the fact that she hadn't talked to him first about the dream she had with Michael. Which in return just made things extremely tense and awkward between them. Of course she deeply apologized to not only him, but to everyone else about keeping the dream thing to herself, and after a brooding long silence, Bobby was the first to speak up.

The older hunter then said that she shouldn't have kept that information for so long, saying that honesty between them was important. That they never kept things between them, and that was the reason they had a strong father-daughter relationship, because they told each other everything. The boys also said a similar thing, saying that they were always there for her. But it was what Cas had told her than made her extremely emotional. He said that he felt fruitless that she wasn't able to come to him sooner about this. That maybe it was his fault in not being more understanding in human emotions, and because of that she wasn't able to come talk to him about this problem. Ava quickly argued against that saying that in no was it his fault. That if anything it was her own. She didn't want her guardian angel to feel like he was useless. He wasn't the one to blame..._ever_. She made sure to tell him that until it got through to him. And luckily for her it did. At least she hoped it did.

Anyways, after that heartfelt moment she had with her family, she couldn't exactly say things got better. Like mentioned before, they boys stuck around for a couple of days, and Cas' visits were more frequent. Now Ava didn't mind this, but there was the dire fact that they were practically babysitting her, which she found to be extremely annoying. She was barely allowed to leave the house unless someone was with her. They all kept asking her if she's had anymore dreams, which of course she hadn't. Day after day she made it abundantly clear that she wasn't in any danger. That there babysitting was becoming annoying and that they had no real reason to stay here with her.

Cas as well was just as bad. If not he was way worse. His over protectiveness hit a new mark, and Ava honestly just wanted him to relax a bit. She told him about this and he then went into the reason about how he couldn't let his guard around her. That if he did then Lucifer or Michael would be able to enter her dreams. Ava understood she really and she appreciated how he looked after her. But she wasn't no damsel in distress. She's a hunter for heavens sake! She's capable of handling things herself. So after a long talk with the boys, her dad, and Cas, she was able to talk these issues out. Dean and Sam both agreed that they would continue on working on cases, but that if they were any issues, regarding anything, that she or Bobby would call them. Ava and Bobby both agreed to this. Now for Cas...well he was harder to convince. Ava could tell that he didn't want to leave her side. But she had told him that he couldn't stay with her twenty four seven, that he still needed to find God. And that was what made Cas' struggle. He did have a mission to continue, but he didn't want to leave her unprotected. She took this as a way for him to finally give her some space, and she told him that if she in anyway needed him she would call. Cas accepted this and then told her to keep in close contact. She said yes and then watched as he left to continue his quest.

That was two days ago, and things still felt tense...

Even as she continued on with shooting her crossbow, Ava still couldn't get rid of this irked feeling she had within. Honestly, it was beginning to annoy her dearly. She'd be lying if she said it had nothing to do with the whole angel bond thing. I mean finding out that she's some angel strength power booster wasn't exactly a great thing to brag about. Especially when it involved intimacy in order for that bond to be complete..that unnerved her to the core. Why _her_? Why did she have to have some kind of pure soul that attracted not only the archangel Michael, but also Lucifer...why out of everyone in the world did she have to be picked out for this? In fact now that she thinking about this why did Dean and Sam have to be the vessels for them?

Ava shook her head. She just couldn't picture herself doing that kind of act with them. Although it wasn't really them, it still grossed her out. She couldn't be intimate with them...not in that way. It still made her stomach churn as she thought about what Dean had told her. How she was bonded with Lucifer in the future. That she was somehow under his control or something. That was wrong. In fact everything about that was wrong! Would things be better if she were bonded with Michael? Ava quickly threw that thought away. Of course they wouldn't!

_Ughhhh,_ was it all just bad luck? Maybe it was fate? Destiny? Maybe it was one of those reasons that she was going through this issue, along with the boys. Whatever the reason was, she sure wasn't going down without a fight. She wasn't going to hand herself over to them. With that determined thought in mind, Ava with a scowl raised her crossbow and aimed it again at her target. In less than second the crossbow hit the bull-eye again, making her feel slightly better.

Thankfully, things were now kind of settling back into a much steadier pace. The boys called every now and again, and Cas still kept in contact. In fact his communication skills now also included not only phone calls, but texts as well. Ava found the idea of him texting to be quite amusing and adorable. At first his message had been short and simple, but as they continued on they had gotten longer and meaningful. Just yesterday Ava had sent him a smiling emoji, and Cas being his bemusing self had no idea what that was. All he said was that it reminded him of the shirt she had worn that one time. Ava came to the conclusion that was talking about the Nirvana shirt she owned and despite all the stress she feeling she laughed. She explained to him what it was, and he quickly understood. He then tried sending one back, but failed miserably. Ava found it touching that he had tried and accepted his attempt in trying to return an emoji to her. Anyways, that had been yesterday, as of today he hadn't called or texted yet. Ava just assumed it was because he was busy trying to locate his father. I mean finding God is a difficult task to do.

It was Bobby who received a call early in the morning, but it wasn't from the boys or Cas. Apparently it had been an old hunting buddy of Bobby's named Dave. Now Ava knew most of her dad's hunting buddies, but the name Dave didn't strike a cord of remembrance within her. Whoever he was, she would know for sure, since he was suppose to arrive later on today. Ava figured that her dad's friend needed help on a case regarding information. Therefore, Ava would be more than happy to help and lend a hand in anyway possible.

Anyways, getting back to the current moment, Ava let out a hallowed breath and lowered her crossbow back to her side again. She was now feeling the exhaustion from all the nonstop shooting she had been doing. She wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead, allowing her fingers to go through her tangled up hair. Frustrated by this, she took out the hair-tie she had in her jean pocket and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail. After that she huffed, aghast with herself. She might have felt less stress out but the irked feeling was still intact.

Sighing, Ava began walking back towards her home, realizing that she had done enough shooting for the day. The sun that was still out hit her face and she cringed at the heat. She knew for sure that she must of looked like a mess, but frankly Ava found her current appearance to be insignificant.

With out a care in the world, Ava made her way through the front door. She was about to head upstairs to shower, when all of a sudden she heard a raucous in the kitchen. Finding this odd Ava called out her dad's name, but she furrowed her eyebrows when he didn't answer back. She then made her way towards the kitchen and once she got there, she completely froze in shock from what she saw.

It wasn't Bobby who was in the kitchen, but instead there was a boy who appeared to be around her age. From where she was standing she could tell he was taller than her. He was lean, but Ava could also tell that he had a slight built to him as well. His hair was shaggy but it was tousled, and it was just as dark as hers. His clothing consisted of dark jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue hoodie thrown over it, and grey vans for shoes as well. It was a typical outfit for an adolescent boy. What made him stand out though was the state that Ava found him in. The boy was carrying multiple food items and plates in his hands, practically balancing them. It looked as if he were about to drop them, but Ava could see the look of determination on his face. The sight was amusing and if Ava had known him she would have found this funny. But that was the thing. She _didn't_ know him. In fact she had no _freakin_' clue as to who this boy was. He was a stranger... that was in her kitchen...about eat her _food_. Now this to her was in no way okay.

Ava decided to make her presence known allowing her hunter mode to come through. She spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. Although deep down she was ready if he were to make a move on her. She was on full alert now. "Umm, who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

The boy in front of her froze, clearly thrown off. He turned around slowly to face her, as he still held onto the food items and plates in his hands. He had a rigid expression on his face, but that quickly faltered and it became sheepish once he saw her near the kitchen's entrance. After an awkward silence of them just staring at each other, he lamely offered her a bashful excuse. "Oh, uh, crap―this isn't what it looks like."

Ava still held her guard and practically scoffed from hearing him say this. "Really? Cause it looks like you just broke into my kitchen and are now eating all the food."

"_Oh―kay._" The boy drawled on with a dulcet tone, giving her a rueful smile. "So, it might look that way, but I didn't break in. Bobby let me in."

At hearing this Ava frowned. Bobby let him in? How did Bobby know him, if she didn't know him? At least she thought she didn't know him...but actually now that he was facing her, she got a better view of his face. A sense of familiarity went through her. His facial features held a boyish charm and he had dark brown eyes as well. The more she stared at them the more she became less guarded with him. It was like she already knew him...but she just couldn't figure out from where she knew him. She guessed the boy must of noticed her puzzlement because his smile became playful. This in return made Ava become chary again and her response to him was filled with sharpness.

"Oh, really? Well did he say that you could eat all the food in the fridge as well?"

To her surprise the boy wasn't at all affected by her firm tone. He instead let out a chuckle. A damn chuckle! Ava was slightly thrown off by this.

The boy's brown eyes held exuberant behavior. "No, but he did say to make myself at home, so I did."

He was cheeky, Ava could tell that now. Which only made her feel chagrin for some odd reason. She never really dealt well with people like that. To be honest they kind of always irradiated her. But she kept her cool with him. Just as she was about to counter back, he spoke up.

"Now do you mind helping me out here? I'm juggling a _Ben &amp; Jerry's_ carton, along with what looks like spaghetti left overs in my right hand. It would be a shame if they fell onto the floor." He said with a cool laid back tone. Ava though remained where she was at and continued to stare at him. She was trying really hard on trying to find out where she had seen this boy before. The more she stared at him the more she felt she was closer to an answer. The boy noticed this and he let out a tease like grin.

"Look, I know I'm quite amazing to gaze at, but I really could use the extra hand here."

Ava's concentration was broken and she scowled at him. She wanted to one up him with a comment, but her manners got the best of her. Walking over towards him, she took several items for him and put on the kitchen's table. The boy still held onto the _Ben &amp; Jerry's_ ice cream carton and the plate that had the spaghetti as well. After putting the items on the table, she turned back to face him. He had a pleasant smile on his face and Ava quirked an eyebrow to this. For some reason this boy acted comfortable around her, almost as if he knew her as well.

"Hey, you mind also getting me a spoon?" He asked her with a look she could only describe as puppy dog one. It was almost as good as Sam's..._almost_. She had to hold in an eye roll, as she got the spoon and handed it to him.

The boy gave her a nod. "Thanks..._Ava_." He said drawing out her name, as he leaned against the kitchen's counter with a cool collected attitude. He put the plate that had the spaghetti on the counter and instead began eating the _Ben __&amp; __Jerry's_ ice cream.

Ava's eyes widen to this. Not because he was eating the ice cream―which by the way was rightfully hers―but because he had said her name. How did he know her name? Did Bobby tell him her name before he came in?

The boy took a pause on eating the ice cream once he saw her surprised face and he laughed. "Come on you really don't remember _me_?" He asked her with kittenish expression.

Just as Ava was about to respond, Bobby came into the kitchen.

"Ahh, there you are Ava." The older hunter said making his way towards her. "Thought you were still out in the back. I was just about to holler for you." To Bobby it seemed as if both of the adolescents were having a amiable conversation. "Glad to see the two of you are getting reacquainted with each other again."

Ava was thrown back by this. Reacquainted? Again? "What?" The huntress mumbled out in surprise before composing her voice. "What do you mean by _again_ dad?" She asked stressing out the word again.

Bobby frowned at this. He would of thought for sure that Ava would of recognized him. "It's Cody Roberts, you know Dave's son. You remember him, dontcha you? His old man and I worked a case a few years back when you were just a youngster." He explained to his daughter but he saw how confused she still was. He understood why though, it had after all been years since the two of them had seen, let alone talked to each other. Besides she was still kinda of hazy towards Dave as well. Bobby though still continued on with his explanation. "He and his dad stayed a few nights in town. Cody even went to school with you."

Ava heard everything her dad was saying and slowly her memory went back to when she was a kid. That's when she started remembering and a light bulb went off her head. No wonder she felt like she had seen him before! This boy, or should she say, Cody and her went to school together when they were kids. It was when she had barely entered the sixth grade and she was probably around twelve or so. Granted the memory she had of Cody wasn't the greatest, since they weren't in each other presence for too long. They probably only got to know each other for a few days, but she'd guessed that was enough time for Cody since he was still able to remember her well, even after all these years. What Ava had managed to collect during her trip down memory lane in her kid years though was how Cody had been when she had first met him. She remembered Cody being this shy, withdrawn boy who wanted to be away from the crowd. Although he was timid with people, he still managed to be nice. Not to mention the way he handled and viewed things in a funny way, rather than serious, is what really stuck with Ava. By the looks of it though the years have changed Cody―_a lot. _He was no longer that shy meekly reserved boy, but he now instead held such different characteristics. He was cheeky with a playful demeanor, and had a laid back attitude.

Ava's eyes went back towards Cody, and saw how he was still leaning against the kitchen's counter. He no longer was eating the carton of ice cream and saw how he had put the carton to the side of the counter next to the untouched plate of spaghetti. Ava frowned at this. He now owed her a new carton of _Ben &amp; Jerry's_ ice cream. She mentally shook her head, focusing back to the conversation. "Uh, yeah, I remember him now." She said answering her dad before looking Cody, straight in the eyes. "You've changed." She commented earnestly. It didn't exactly sound rude or anything. It was less harsher than when she had first talked to him when she found him in the kitchen. But it also wasn't exactly friendly either. Yeah sure maybe back when they were kids they had been somewhat friends? But not so much now. She didn't even remember him up until now. And he also wasn't the same boy she had known back then. Besides it wasn't like she was looking for friends at the moment anyways. Okay...maybe she wouldn't mind having a friend if she were being honest with herself. Take Noah for example. She had met and befriended him, and that short lived friendship didn't have any problems. But that was months ago. The novel loving boy must of already forgotten about her. There was a part of Ava that kept telling her that maybe he hadn't. Noah did after all give her a pamphlet about colleges and he seemed like the type of person who wouldn't forget people so easily. Kind of like Cody. Ava rolled her eyes at that. Perhaps that wasn't a good comparison. After all both boys were entirely different from each other. Sure she had just met Cody, _again_, but so far she wasn't thrilled by him. Not like when she had met Noah. Ava mentally sighed. She really shouldn't be having this discussion with herself. This wasn't the time to be dwelling on friendships. She had bigger things to focus on. Deciding to try to be somewhat less discourteous, Ava offered Cody a less churlish comment. But what came out was awkward and not at all what she planned to say. "You're...taller."

Cody found her reserved attitude to be enduring and he let out a rich smile. "Thanks, years tend to do that to a person." He said with slight sarcasm, before he tilted his head getting a better look at her. "Can't say the years haven't done you wonders either, Ava. Cause, _woah, _you look amaz―"

"Watch it _boy_." Bobby grumbled giving Cody a warning look. "You may be Dave's son, but there are some things I won't tolerate. Like those type of comments, yeah hear me?"

Cody heard the threat in Bobby's warning. He knew better than to mess with the older hunter. So maintaining a cool, he raised his hands in a joking way, but took what Bobby said seriously. "Duly noted. No more comments like that. _Zippo_." He said before lowering his hands and zipping his mouth and throwing the pretend key away.

Ava couldn't help but blush, but she managed to control it. She then looked towards her dad. "So, um speaking of Dave. Where is he? I thought he was supposed to be here and not his...son." Ava said giving Cody a side eyed glanced. In return the young hunter gave her a _"Sup"_ nod and Ava quickly shook her head in annoyance due to his absurdity.

"He was." Bobby said in slight exasperation rubbing his forehead. "But something came up."

"So he sent me." Cody added making both hunters to look at him. "My dad had a case that needed to be dealt with in New Orleans. He wasn't anywhere near finishing, so I asked him if I could come instead. Took some persuading on my part, by hey...here I am." He said in low bent excitement, trying to make light of the situation. "So lay the information you have for me Bobby."

Bobby rolled his eyes but handed him the folder he had in his lap. "This right here is a case in Indiana. All the information is in there."

"What's it regarding?" Ava asked wanting to know about the case herself.

"There's a woman by the name of Violet Olsen whose been calling me for days now. She wants me to come over to investigate. Says there something weird going on in her town. That there's four people who have been murdered viciously. I've looked at the reports and what she says checks out. All the victims that had been killed had their hearts ripped out." Bobby said explaining to the young adults. Ava listened to every word he was saying, while Cody read the information in the folder thoroughly.

Ava furrowed her eyebrows as a thought came to mind. "Wait, she called you personally about this? I thought it was Dave who got the case on his own and just needed more information or something."

Bobby sighed. "Well like I said the woman originally called asking for my help, but due to certain reasons I couldn't do it." He grunted before softening his voice. "So I gave it to Dave instead, and he said he'd work on the case. But I guess things change at the last minute, right?"

"Don't worry Bobby, I'll handle it." Cody said giving him a reassuring nod, closing the folder.

"Why didn't you just tell me about the case in the first place?" Ava argued to Bobby. She felt hurt that her dad hadn't mentioned the case to her. Did he think that she wouldn't be able to handle it? "I mean, I could of taken a look at it myself."

"I didn't want that Ava." Bobby muttered not making eye contact with her.

"But why not? I'm capable of handling things dad." Ava retorted and saw how her dad didn't budge. She then raised her voice. "Dad, you can't just keep me in a bubble! I'm not some damsel that needs saving okay? I've been hunting since a young age."

"I know that!" Bobby said exasperated now looking at her.

The kitchen was filled with tension as the older hunter and huntress were having a heated discussion.

Cody, who was witnessing the who argument, decided to speak up. Hoping to ease things. "Um, you know Bobby, I wouldn't mind the extra help. Besides this case was originally yours and Ava's as well, so..." The young hunter drawled on awkwardly.

Ava although surprised, sent him a appreciated nod, feeling somewhat relief that he was helping her out. Cody in return sent her a small honest smile. Surprising her even more.

Bobby saw the way the two young hunters were staring at each and he quickly went into parent mode. He looked at Ava with a solemn expression before indicating that he needed to have a word with her. The both of them exited the kitchen and went into the living room. Once Bobby saw that Cody was no longer in their view he gazed back towards Ava.

Ava saw how her dad was now looking at her. She crossed her arms over chest again. "_Well_?" She asked in a casual like tone.

Bobby raised his eyebrows to this. "_Well_? What do you mean by well?" He asked again as he tried keeping his voice at bay.

Ava still remained unaltered. "Well I want to go." She said getting right to the point. "Like Cody said, this case was originally yours and mine. So I have a say if I want to go."

Bobby immediately shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

Ava began to feel irradiated. "But why not?" She asked feeling as if she had already asked him this question for like the hundredth time. "Cody said he wouldn't mind the extra hand and I'm more than capable for that spot". She explain to him in a strong voice. Doubt then started to creep into her mind and she eyed her dad with disappointment. "Is it...is it because you don't think I'm a good hunter? That I'm not strong enough?" She asked with sad eyes.

"No of course not." Bobby responded back to her. The older hunter in no way thought this. "It's just..." He said trying to form a fair-minded reason.

"It's just what?" Ava questioned calmly this time. She let out an aghast sigh when he stayed silent. "Dad I haven't left the house in _days_. I've been in constant watch twenty for seven and guess what? Nothing has happened to me. I think it's proven by now that I'm not in any risk of dangers in the moment."

"We don't know that for sure." Bobby responded tensely.

"Look..." Ava said in a understanding voice. "I know you and everyone else worries for me" She let out a strained laugh. "You guys have made that abundantly clear by now. _But_..." The huntress then took a moment before setting her face in a serious expression. "You can't keep me bottled away from all dangers dad. I appreciate the concern, I do, but you have to keep in mind that I can handle things on my own too. I'm a hunter. Always have been." She put a hand on her dad's shoulder, giving it a solace squeeze. "And a damn good one, taught by the very best. So you have nothing to worry about." Her voice then soften as did her eyes. "I mean, you do believe me in don't you dad?"

Looking into her brown eyes Bobby could already feel his over protectiveness lessening. "Of course I believe in you..." The older hunter admitted before letting out a sigh. "Let's say that _if_ I were to let you go, would you promise to keep your guard up at all times?"

Ava nodded her head and smiled. Glad to know that her dad was finally agreeing. "Yes." She happily answered him.

"And that you'll call if anything heads south?"

"Yup."

Bobby saw how excited his daughter was getting as he continued on with his questions. "You also promise that you and Cody will look after each other's backs? This is serious Ava. If either of you get hurt..."

Ava saw how solemn he was getting and she gave him another squeeze on his shoulder as reassurance.

"Dad don't worry, we'll both look out for one another."

Bobby still as if he were contemplating things. "I still don't know. I mean you're not really well acquainted with Cody like when you were kids."

Ava scoffed trying to be act as if that were not big deal for her. "That doesn't matter, he seems like a good hunter. Besides, you know his dad so what does that tell you?"

"His dad is a good hunter." Bobby told her, making him feel slightly better.

"See!" Ava said in a up beat tone." There you go. You have nothing to worry about then."

"Alright, guess not." Bobby muttered.

Ava's ears then perked up when she heard this. "So, does that mean I can go?"

Bobby stayed quiet for a few seconds letting the silence build up the moment. He then looked at her and practically saw how she was bouncing on her feet in anticipation. This made made the tiniest of smiles appear on his face before he finally gave her the long waited answer of... "Yes, you can go."

Ava let out a happy squeak trying to kept as quiet as possible. She then gave her dad a full on hug before she started making her way back to Cody was still waiting for them.

"Wait."

Her dads voice though stopped her before she entered the kitchen. The huntress with a spring in her step turned to look back towards him.

"What's up?" Ava asked confused as to why he had stopped her.

"Before you go and tell Cody the news, you're gonna have to make a call." Bobby said with a pointed look.

Ava felt bemusement and tilted her head. "To who? The boys?" She said referring to Dean and Sam. "Dad they're probably busy with their own case."

"No not them." Bobby said before huffing. "Call that angel of yours."

At the mention of Cas, the huntress felt her stomach erupt into giddiness. She also felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She hurriedly managed to control her girly emotions. "Call Cas?" She questioned her dad as she composed her voice.

"Yeah call feathers. Because if he decides to plop here and doesn't see you, he's going to think the worst." Bobby grumbled with a jagged expression. "God knows how he'd react if I'm the one that has tell him that you went on a hunt. So it's best if _you_ tell him instead. He is after all your guardian angel."

Bobby had a point. Ava should give Cas a call about where she was going. She wanted to be honest with him and she definitely didn't want him to feel like a bad guardian angel. She never wanted him to feel that way again, ever since the whole dream thing with Michael. Ava nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, you're right dad. I guess I should give him a call."

"Alright, you do that and I'll keep our guest company." Bobby said as he made his way towards kitchen.

"Try not to scare him away." Ava said in a joking manner, but there was some seriousness hidden in there.

Bobby let out a gruff chuckle. "No promises."

After that Ava watched as her dad made his way into kitchen with his wheelchair. She then decided it would be best if she were to call Cas from upstairs. She wanted to do this privately. Climbing up the stairs she headed into her bedroom and took out her cellphone from her jean pockets. There was a brief hesitate pause. She felt slightly flustered whenever she called Cas due to the feelings she had towards him. It caused her to sometimes to stutter or ramble on with her sentences. Thankfully she had a control over that now. Well...sometimes anyways. She hoped this would be one of those moments. Dialing Cas' number she waited nervously. It wasn't until the third ring that the phone call was answered, and that gruff voice she like so much entered her ears, making her blush foolishly.

_"Hello, Ava."_

"Hey, Cas. How's the search going?"

_"Still ongoing. How are you doing? Are you well? Do you need anything?"_

Ava felt her smile grow, along with the butterflies in her stomach. "I'm fine Cas. I don't need anything, but I actually need to tell you something."

_"What is it Ava?"_

Ava could already hear the distress in his tone. She took a deep breath, before she finally told him.

"I'm going on a hunt and I just wanted―"

The sound of fluttering wings entered her ears, and right in front of her was none other than Cas.

The angel in the trench coat had a stern expression. "You're going on a hunt?"

Completely startled by the fact that he was no longer on the other end of the phone, but instead was now in front of her, made Ava jump in place. "Cas! Gosh, how many times have I told you not to do that!" The huntress exclaimed. She began feeling embarrassed by the fact she was sweaty from all her shooting, but she quickly reprimanded herself. _You didn't worry about your appearance before Ava! So stop fidgeting! _The huntress thought to herself, as she stared at the angel who was completely clueless with the inner discussion she was having.

"Several times actually." Cas said, responding back to her question. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going to go on a hunt?" He asked sternly getting back on topic.

Ava fumbled under his stare, he had such nice blue eyes. She quickly composed herself. "Yeah, there's a case in Indiana that―"

"Ava, I don't think that's a wise thing for you to do."

"And why not?" Ava asked in dispute, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know why." Cas said firmly, but his eyes were soft with concern. "I just worry that you might get hurt. Please understand..."

Ava sighed exasperated and took a seat on her bed. She slowly then looked back up towards him. "I understand that Cas, but if I told you this it's because I wanted you to know. I'm still going though."

"Ava―"

"No, Cas, just listen alright? You, my dad, Dean and Sam, have been nothing but smothering me these past few days. I know you all worry for me, but it's your guys turn now to understand that I'm stronger than you guys think." Ava said with a resolute expression.

There was moment of silence in the bedroom, and Ava remained staring at Cas waiting for his reaction. She heard him release a tired sigh before he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Perhaps, I have been too overwhelming with my misgiving towards your safety." Cas admitted bashfully to her.

Ava found his sudden shyness to be adorable, and slowly took a hold of his hand with hers. This was an action that both surprised her and him.

Cas looked down at their hands before he intertwined their fingers together. "I just want for you to be safe. I want no harm to come to you, _ever_." He said honestly to her.

The blush on her cheeks rose higher and Cas wanted more than anything than to feel her warmness for himself.

Ava felt her heart beat pick up, and as much as she wanted to lean towards him, she managed to control herself from doing that.

"I know that's all you want, but I'm going to be fine on this hunt." Ava said reassuringly to him. "Besides, I'm not going alone."

At hearing this Cas tilted his head, bemused. "Whose accompanying you?"

"A son of a old hunting buddy of Bobby's." Ava informed him as if it were no big deal.

Cas though didn't like this. "So it's a male?" The blue eyed angel asked gruffly.

"Yeah, guess you could say he's sort of a family friend." Ava said in a unsure tone. "Look, you don't have to worry, okay? Cody's a good hunter, and I'm more than capable of handling things as well."

Cas heard what she was saying and began contemplating things inwardly. He really didn't want her risking her life on a hunt, but he also knew that she was getting tired with being smothered. He wanted her to be independent, but her safety always came first for him. Although he also knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing things, like going on a hunt with another hunter. So with reluctance he slowly nodded his head. He then gave her a serious expression. "If you need any help, please know that you can ask me. I'm only one phone call away." He said to her as he gently squeezed her hand.

Ava smiled at him and she nodded her head. Her damn girly feelings were getting the best of her at the moment again. "I know..." She drawled on as the both of them seemed to get lost in each others eyes. It was during this time that she remembered they were still holding hands. She sheepishly let go of his hand before she playfully pushed his shoulders with hers. "Now, go on with your mission." The huntress said in a light tone. "I promise I'll call if anything happens." She said once again reassuring him.

The angel felt sad that she had let go of his hand, but he knew that he needed to continue on with finding his father. He appreciated that she would call him if she needed anything, that made him feel better. Before he left though he did something that was both abrupt and planned. He quickly pressed a kiss onto her cheek, surprising her. The angel gave her a ghost like smile as he saw that lovely shade of pink tint her cheeks. Before she was able to say anything though he was gone right before her eyes.

The huntress was left feeling her heart go into fireworks. Her cheeks were so rosy now that she felt as if she were getting a fever. Her stomach was going cartwheels and a foolish smile was plastered on her youthful face. She felt like she was on cloud nine! She mentally shook herself back to normal and quickly took the worlds fastest shower. After she got out and she changed, and hurriedly packed her bags of clothes and another for her hunting weapons. With a spring in her steps she made it back to the kitchen and both Bobby and Cody found that she was much relaxed when she came back. In fact it looked like she was glowing with happiness. Ava played it off as nothing. Bobby thought it was because she felt better that she had told Cas about the case that she was going to go on, and in a way it was because of that...but mostly it was because of the kiss she received on the cheek.

Even as she said goodbye to her dad, Ava had to hold in her blush, that was until Cody and her finally hit the road. After that she practically smiled for an hour straight.

* * *

**Calumet City, Illinois**

After finally settling down from the kiss on the cheek she had received from Cas, the huntress mainly kept to herself after that. The ride at first was uneventful. She remembered once hearing that long drives were usually good for catching up with people from your past. Yeah, well unfortunately that wasn't the case for her. It had now been eight hours since Ava and Cody had left Bobby's. There had been brief breaks in between, but overall the car ride was very faint in the talking department. The huntress could be at fault for this though. She did at first did try to have a somewhat decent conversation with the fellow hunter, she did after all vouch for her to go on this hunt. So it would only be fair if she was nice to him. But she guessed that due to everything that had been happening in her life, befriending people at the moment didn't come so easily.

Cody on the other hand was actually very chatty. In fact he did most of the talking for her. Mostly just somewhat normal conversation. Ava could tell he was also trying to civil as well. He was actually doing a way better job than her...

Ava really did feel bad. She must of come off as grating and blase to him, and for that the huntress wanted to berate herself. She didn't understand how she wasn't able to open up to him. They had been friends when they were kids...why couldn't they be that away again? It was true that the impression Cody gave back at Bobby's wasn't the greatest. The huntress plain out acted shrill towards him. His engaging teasing way of his didn't exactly get him any points from her either in the friendship department, _but_...he did manage to gain points in the hunting department.

Anyways, the somewhat conversation between the young hunters eventually withered away. Cody who was driving, couldn't handle the silence and to put a stop it he turned on the radio. The song, _Minerva by Deftones _filled up the car and Ava was actually surprised by Cody's music choice. She herself liked this band and the song._ Hmmm, more points for him_. Ava thought inwardly.

It wasn't until Cody heard the rumble coming from Ava's stomach that he decided to pull over. Ava protested saying she was fine that he didn't need to pull over, but Cody assured her that it was no bother. Besides he was craving a burger.

Which was why the two hunters were now currently at the restaurant known as _Biggerson's. _Of course Ava knew this restaurant since it was one of Dean's favorite places to eat at. She'd be lying if she said the burgers weren't amazing, cause they sure were.

Ava and Cody had taken a seat in a booth, with her sitting across from him. The huntress looked around the restaurant and saw how there was only a few people. She understood why though, it was night time. She let out a yawn. They still had about three hours or so until they reached there destination in Indiana. Maybe if they speed a bit they would get there sooner.

A waitress who looked to be in her mid-fortes came up to there table. She had a cordial like smile, but Ava could see some tiredness in her eyes. "What can I get you two, for this lovely night?"

Ava stared at her slightly impressed. The waitress might have been dead tired from working the late night shift, but she was doing one hell of a job in being convivial to them. The huntress would have to remind herself in leaving her a good tip. Cody let Ava order first before he did, a well mannered gesture that the waitress noticed right away. When the two young hunters handed her back the menus, the waitress couldn't help but smile.

"You know its nice to see that manners between adolescents still exist." The waitress said in a delighted tone as she gave them a content expression. Before she left to get there orders ready, she turned back and gave them a comment that they weren't expecting. "You two make a darling couple by the way." With that she walked away.

Ava was left feeling mortified and her cheeks began turning red. Cody on the other hand couldn't help but laugh finding the situation to be funny, even more so when he saw how embarrassed Ava was. The huntress took notice of his laughter and immediately sent him a scowl, silently telling him that it wasn't funny and for him to shut up. Cody did so, but a smile still remained on his face.

Huffing away her embarrassment, Ava pulled out the folder they had on the case deciding it was now a good time to further discuss about it. She put the folder on the restaurant's table, and just as she opened up it Cody's voice spoke up.

"You don't really like me do you."

Ava looked up from the folder and gazed towards Cody, with a befuddled expression. "What makes you say that?" After taking a moment to think clearly though the huntress knew deep down why Cody had said this.

"Oh I don't know..." Cody said feigning bemusement. "Maybe because throughout the whole eight hour drive we've had, you've barely managed to say any complete sentences to me."

"Hey, that's not true." Ava said quickly defending herself.

Cody quirked an eyebrow challenging. "Oh really?"

Ava sighed knowing he had a point. "Okay, so maybe that's true. But it's not because I don't like you." She said in a sheepish voice. "I just don't..."

"Don't know me anymore." Cody said finishing her sentence.

Ava lowered her eyes from him. "Yeah..." She muttered.

There was a brief silence between them with only the staff members making noises. Cody took a deep breath and stared at Ava, with small genuine smile gracing his lips. "You know I still remember the first time I saw you."

Ava lifted her gaze back to his. Her brown eyes staring right into his own. "You do?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah." Cody said affably. His eyes looked as if he were going to a distant memory. "It was the first day we got into town in Sioux falls. My dad said he was gonna work a case with an old hunting buddy of his and that he had a daughter around my age that I would be going to school for a few days with her. So he drop me off at the school and said that the girls name was Ava and to look for her so I wouldn't be alone, yeah know?" His voice then became bitter along with this laugh. "But the thing was I was such a freakin' spazz when I was a kid. Literally, I could not handle people."

"I remember that..." Ava said with a low voice offering him a sad comforting smile. "You weren't a spazz though...you were just shy."

Cody shook his head. "Nah man, I was a straight up loser back then. Not so much anymore though. Anyways, that's not the point." The young hunter said getting back on topic. "The point is that I remember you. It was in class and I was trying find this girl that was supposedly like me. You know a kid whose fathers a hunter. I mean, I've barely met other kids who had our lifestyle growing up. So I was curious about who this girl was. And I was beginning to feel aghast because I couldn't find you, and it wasn't like I was asking people, are you Ava? Because frankly they would have thought I was weird...so I mostly just kept quiet. Which I now know was probably dumb because how was I supposed to find you like that?" Cody shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I tell I was a weird kid. Anyways, just as I was about to give up in my search, I see this girl standing to side by herself, away from all the cliche groups that the room had. And I saw how desolate she was...kind of like me. All of a sudden she looks up, and despite her being lonely she offers me the most friendliest smile I've ever received from a kid my age. And I thought to myself, _wow_ she has got to be the most kindest girl I've ever seen...this has to be Ava, and it turns out it was you."

Ava was awed by all this. That much was showed on her youthful face. "You remember all that?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, I do." He offered her another smile before growing serious. "Look, I understand if you don't remember me as well like I remember you. And I get wanting to forget about our kid years. I mean, school sucked and believe me I tend to block some certain things away." He then looked her straight in the eyes. "Therefore, I don't expect us to be best friends or whatever, but we're gonna work a case together, so we need to have some sort of communication and trust between us, okay?" His dark brown eyes held harmony, and his expression soften as he took out his hand towards her. It was probably the most serious Ava had seen him be since meeting him again. "So what do you say? Temporary partners?" He asked her with a smile.

It was in this moment that Ava was finally able to feel a sense of amity between. So with a smile of her own she gladly shook his hand. "Partners." She said proudly before letting it go.

"Good." Cody announced with glee, feeling happy there was no longer awkward tension between them. "Now about the case."

"Right." Ava said as she opened up the folder. "Well, like we already know, there's been exactly four murders. Each of the victims had their hearts cut out." Ava passed the folder to Cody and took out the calendar she had brought her. "Now I double checked the dates on the reports on when victims were killed, and I crossed checked them with the lunar cycle and guess what they match. Which means..." The huntress drawled on with eagerness.

"Werewolves." Cody said finishing her sentence.

"Ah, but just _one_ though." Ava added in vim. "Because based on the victims bodies, they all had the same signature. I mean this werewolf not only takes out their hearts, but it brutally scratched at their throats, almost as if it wanted to tore out their vocal cords or something."

"Well that's strange, why would it do that? Wouldn't a werewolf just want their hearts?" Cody asked in bemusement.

"Yeah, normally, but the way the reports describe the murders, it's as if this werewolf has a grudge of some sorts against them."

"Okay, well then all the victims being women, what's the connection." Cody quizzed out loud, reading the case file again. "There's always something that connects the murders together."

Ava shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess we're just going to have to ask this Violet person when we get there."

"About that, how'd this woman get your guys number anyways?" Cody asked Ava with puzzlement. "Normally when my father and I find a case, it's because we read it in a newspaper or something, but this woman personally called for you guys? How that happen?"

Ava thought this answer thoroughly before coming up with a explanation. "My dad and I have worked several cases in Indiana before. Maybe she got the number from a friend or something and they told her about the work my dad and I do."

Cody nodded his head. "Hmm, seems reasonable."

"Yeah, so listen do you want to continue driving after we finish eating or do you want to rest? I can drive if you want?" Ava offered kindly since she no longer felt unpleasant awkwardness between them.

Cody appreciated this, but politely declined. "Nah, it's cool. I can make it the rest of the way there. I just need a burger to fill up my fuel." The hunter said giving Ava a rib like grin.

Ava let out a laugh. "Okay, if you say so."

Just then their order came up and both of the hunters immediately began to eat. There were a few funny jokes thrown into their conversation along with friendly banter. All and all it was actually a fun meal. Not to mention delicious. Most importantly though Ava was just glad that she and Cody had finally opened up with each other. She of course didn't let me forget that he still owed her a carton of _Ben &amp; Jerry's._

* * *

**The Next Day, Brookville, Indiana**

The two young hunters stood in front of the engrossing building that read, _"Matthews' Cafe."_

They had arrived to the town late at night and had decided to check into one of the motels the town had. Thankfully they had managed to get a room that had two beds―much to Ava's relief. Cody at the time when this had happened chuckled, but he managed to hide it before she saw. If she had seen him chuckle at her she might of thrown him another one of her scowls―which he found to be adorable, but nonetheless he maintained his teasing to a minimum.

It was then after they woke up and changed that they drove to there new location.

"So this is the place, huh?" Cody asked as he analyzed the building. It was pretty big for a cafe place, but it also looked very inviting from the outside.

"Yeah, this is where she wrote down as her address." Ava said taking view of the cafe. She found it odd that Violet, the woman who called for help, wrote down the cafe as her address. Then again maybe she didn't want them to know where she lived. Whatever the reason was, Ava shrugged it off, as she wanted to focus on the case. "Come on let's head inside."

As soon as they walked inside the cafe, both hunters were even more amazed by how nice the inside looked like. There were modish comforting like couches and tables around the place. Which was definitely for the customers. Right in the middle of the cafe was a stage. Ava found this interesting and concluded that the cafe must of held entertainments of some sorts as well.

Getting use to their surroundings, both of the hunters walked further into the cafe. The sweet smell of coffee lingered around the air. There was already several people in there as well. All of them were either reading, using their laptops, or drinking coffee as they relaxed. It was really was a soothing place. The hunters though were trying to find this Violet person. They walked over to the counter that had the register, hoping they could some sort of assistance. Perhaps one of the workers knew Violet. Maybe she was the owner of this place or something.

Much to their relief there was a someone behind the counter. It was a sturdy looking man who had a burly type of body size. The man looked as if he were in his late twenties or early thirties. He had untidy disheveled light brownish red hair. He was wearing light jeans, a checkered flannel, and a apron that had the cafe's name on it. Ava was about to speak up, but just as she was about to the song,_ Lola by The Kinks _began to play throughout the cafe. The two hunters then witnessed an amusing sight of the man behind the counter singing and dancing ridiculously. As much as entertaining as that was, Ava just wanted the man to know they were there.

"Hello―"

_"I met her in a club down in old Soho, where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola."_

Ava let out a huff but she tried again. "Excuse me―"

_"She walked up to me and she asked me to dance, I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola."_

"Sir―"

_"El-oh-el-aye Lola la-la-la-la Lola."_

"Yo, dude!"

Finally it was when Cody yelled for the man that they were able to grab his attention. The man behind the counter made a dramatic startled jump before he twirled around to face them. Once he saw them he let out a soft carefree laugh. "Sorry about that, but _Kinks_ is my jam!" He said apologizing to them in a aberrant cherry way. "So, what can I get you guys?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

Ava and Cody had to hold in their bemused expressions. One moment this man was dancing and singing like there was no tomorrow and then the next moment he was asking for their orders as if nothing had happened. It was funny. Odd...but funny.

"Actually we're wondering if the owner is here." Ava informed the man in a collected tone.

The man let out a big smile and spread his arms wide around him. "Well, you're looking at him." He said joyfully.

Cody let out a laugh that held disbelief. "You're the owner of _Matthews' Cafe_?"

The man didn't look the least bit bothered by his incredulity. "Yup, the name's Evan. Evan Matthews to be exact."

"Right..." Ava drawled on faintly. "Listen, Evan we're wondering if you know someone by the name of Violet Olsen. She said she would be here and we have something we need to talk to her about."

At the mention of Violet's name Ava saw how Evan's green eyes twinkled. "Yeah, I know Violet." He told them happily.

"Great, where is she then?" Cody asked.

"She's in the storage room, getting more mugs." Evan informed him before gazing back towards Ava. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"It's something personal." Was all that Ava told him. The less he knew the better.

"This is about the murders isn't it..." Evan said lowly, his eye wide from wonder as he looked towards her again. "Which means you're Ava..." He stated in awe as if he already knew her. He then looked towards Cody and his face faltered. "Say you look a little too young to be Bobby."

Cody got a small sardonic smile. "You don't say."

Ava had to hold in her chuckle. "My dad couldn't make it. This is Cody, he's a hunter as well." Her face then became serious. "How'd you know who I was anyways, or about the murders?"

"Oh, because Violet told me." Evan explained calmly to her.

"Wait she told you?" Cody said raising his brown eyebrows. "Why'd she tell you?"

"She's my fiancee." Evan told them with a soft smile.

"So then you're made aware of what's been happening?" Ava questioned him.

Evan's face sadden. "Yeah..."

"So did you know the victims?" Cody asked him.

Evan nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean we all pretty much know each other in this town. It's so small that nothing goes unnoticed. Not to mention they all sang here at one point."

"They sang here?" Ava asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we hold karaoke nights here and we also have are annual singathon." Evan said enthusiastically as he gestured to the stage that was in the middle of the cafe. "We do it every year. Try outs were just last month."

"_Huh_..." Ava said taking in all that information.

Just then the sound of something shattering erupted throughout the whole cafe. The three of them quickly turned to where they had heard the noise. The hunters were alert mode, while Evan became startled heavily.

They came to see what had caused the sudden outburst. There standing a few feet away from them was a woman, who to Ava appeared to be around the same age as Evan. Ava could tell she was average height, even if she were wearing high heels. Her brown hair was medium length and it was styled in wavy curls. The woman was also wearing a black dress. The dress though wasn't exaggerated. It was actually simple, modern, but it still held a trendy vibe to it. The dress also made the curves the woman had stand out moderately and the light make up she wore complimented her facial features as well.

It was obvious the woman was pretty, but there was something about her that made Ava feel..._weird_. She just couldn't put her finger as to why she felt this way. Perhaps it had to do with the way the woman was openly staring at her...

It was as if the woman had just seen a ghost. Her olive skin was pale and her light brown eyes were open wide in shock. Ava was just about to make her way towards her, but she saw how the woman's lips moving almost as she were whispering something to herself. Ava only got to hear what sounded like _"Miran―" _before Evan had rushed over to check up on the woman.

"Violet, are you okay?" Evan asked in worry once he was by her side. Violet nodded her head, as she started coming out her shock. Evan then carefully took a hold of her hand and lead away from the broken mugs she had been carrying. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, I just, uh, tripped." She said finally averting her eyes away from Ava.

Ava and Cody shared knowing looks. So this was the woman who had called Bobby, huh? The hunters saw how Evan and Violet were having a hushed conversation. It looked like Evan was comforting her, but Violet quickly managed to control herself. Evan then went to grab a broom from the side and as he began sweeping the shattered mugs, while Violet turned back to face the hunters, her face free from any shock that had previously been there.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you guys." Violet said in a urbane tone. Despite her being polite, Ava could sense hollowness in her voice. No doubt it was probably from stress or nervous.

"It's okay." Cody said in reassurance.

"Yeah, I mean, are you alright?" Ava asked in concern.

For some reason it looked as if she were having trouble breathing. But Ava saw how Violet had became guarded again. "Yes, I'm fine. So, I'm presuming you're Ava, right?"

Violet asked her a question, but Ava could tell she already knew the answer to it. "Yeah, I am."

Violet then looked towards Cody and furrowed her eyebrows, frowning a bit. "But you're not Bobby."

Cody shook his head. "Uh, no I'm not."

"This is Cody." Ava said introducing him. "He's a hunting buddy of mine." At hearing this Cody gave Ava a smile, feeling happy that she had called him her buddy. Ava saw his smile and quickly returned the gesture before gazing back at Violet. "My dad couldn't make it so Cody came here to help."

For some odd reason Ava saw how Violet's expression tensed up.

"Right, your _dad_." Violet all but muttered with sentiment. Immediately once she said that she quickly shook her head. "So, I guess you guys are here to ask me some questions regarding about the murders, correct?"

"If you don't mind." Cody said with a small smile.

"No, not at all." Violet informed them in a courteous tone. She tried offering them a smile, but Ava could see the melancholic sadness that was hidden underneath it. She slightly frowned at this.

Before Ava thought more into this, Violet lead them to a table. It was far away from the other tables, allowing them to have more privacy. Once seated the hunters began asking Violet about the deaths. Violet told them that she knew something was up because of the cause of deaths. They were abnormal and strange. She came to the conclusion that it had to have been something supernatural. During her explanation, Ava had began to notice how Violet would keep giving her side glances. It was as if she were still surprised to see her here. Ava found this odd as well.

Half way through the conversation, Evan had come over. He also started giving as much information about the women that were murdered as well. What the hunters were able to manage together, with both Violet and Evan's information was that the victims were all indeed singers. The idea that perhaps the werewolf was targeting the singers from the cafe entered their minds.

When the hunters explained this to Evan and Violet, Evan began getting worried for Violet's safety because she too was a singer at the cafe. Ava tried reassuring him that they weren't one hundred percent sure if that was the connection. They still needed to do extra questionings and background checks on the murders. The hunters did reassure them that they would keep a close eye on them just in case something were to happen.

Once they had finished talking, Ava and Cody were about to head back to the motel to review the information they had gotten so far. Evan though wanted to give them a free cup coffee, as a sort of thanks. Ava politely declined, while Cody accepted the kind offer. The huntress watched as Cody and Evan made their way back to the counter, and just as she was about to follow them, a soft woe voice stopped her.

"Thank you..."

Ava slowly turned around back to face Violet and saw how she standing a few feet away from her.

Violet saw the quirky expression Ava was giving her. She tried speaking up again in a steadier voice. "Thank you for coming."

Ava offered her a smile in return. "No problem." She said nonchalantly. "It's kind of my job."

"Have you been hunting since you were a kid?" Violet asked, there was tint of forlorn in her voice.

"Practically, yeah." Ava said shrugging her shoulders, not at all knowing how her answer affected Violet.

Violet's eyes fell downcast. "Oh..."

Ava then must have figured that the woman felt bad for her. She probably thought a girl her age shouldn't be hunting. There was an awkward pause, and the huntress began shifting between her feet. "So, um, how long you been singing?" Ava asked hoping to end the silence.

At the mention of singing Violet got a small smile "Since I was a little girl. It's basically my whole life."

"You must be pretty good then." Ava said complementing her.

Violet shook her head in shyness. "I'm okay."

"Okay?" Ava repeated with savvy tone. "I bet you're good. I mean your fiance must tell you this."

Hearing the young girl mention her fiance made Violet's heart swell up with love. "Yeah, he does." She said and then gazed over towards where Evan was at. He was currently showing off fight moves to Cody. The young hunter was trying his hardest not to laugh, but evidently he did and in return so did Evan. Violet looked back towards Ava and smiled yet again. "He's such a goofball...but he's my goofball." She said in happiness.

In fact it was probably the most happy Ava had seen Violet since arriving to the cafe. For some reason that made the huntress feel better. "Well, I'm glad. Your parents must be happy for you as well."

Just as soon as Ava said this she saw the smile on Violet's face disappear. "No parents, just my _mom_." She said hissing out the word mom. "But shes no longer involved in my life."

Ava immediately began to feel bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean―"

Violet shook her head. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Ava nodded her head, but for unexplained reason she felt like she needed to share something personal with Violet. "You know..." The huntress said with a low voice. "I never met my real parents. Bobby, he's like my dad. He raised me and all, but he's not my _biological_ dad." She then looked Violet in the eyes, meaningfully. "At least you were lucky enough to have your mother with you growing up."

There was something poignant that flickered in Violet's eyes when she was telling her this. Something _emotional_. Like regret. But before Ava was able fully process this, Violet gave her a hurtful expression. "No, I _wasn't_ lucky." She announced, responding back to her question with a bitter voice.

Ava frowned at this. "How come?" She asked as she sensed the pain she was able to detect in her voice.

Violet got a far away look in her eyes. It was as if she were playing a horrible memory in her head. What she ended up saying made Ava feel bemusement. "You ever read the book or seen the movie _Carrie_?"

Ava didn't see how the question was irrelevant to the topic, but she nodded her head anyways. "Uh, yeah. _Stephen King_, right?"

"Well that was my life." Violet said acidly." Minus the whole telekinesis, prom disaster, and bloodbath."

Ava made a horrified face. "So, you're saying…"

"I'm saying my mom was a religious nut-job who made my life a living hell, _ironically_―and school wasn't exactly my safe haven either."" The huntress could see the sharpness in her eyes as she talked about this. Violet took a deep breath, as she stored away the memories of her mother abusing her mentally and physically. She had to remind herself that her mother no longer had a say in her life anymore.

Ava stayed in place, having been thrown off by what was just shared with her. Violet's confession made her feel sadness. No wonder the woman held such glumness. Even with her exterior beauty, Ava was still able to see the desolateness that Violet tried to hide away. No matter how hard she tried, that very pain showed in her light brown eyes. No doubt that pain was caused from the life she use to have when she was a young girl. Ava tried to think optimistically though, and she offered Violet a solace smile. "Well...at least you're free from her now." She said hoping to make the singer feel better.

Violet wasn't expecting to hear that from her. She instantly felt tears pool into her eyes, but quickly stored them away. It was getting harder and harder though that was for sure.

Just as she was able to say something back to Ava, the young hunter Cody had called out her name, catching her attention.

Ava then said she had to go, but that she and Cody would come back soon. Violet watched her leave the cafe alongside the other young hunter. The singer then went over to where her fiance was at and he immediately brought her into a soothing hug.

"You okay?" Evan mumbled against her hair.

"Yeah." Violet answered softly, but deep down she _wasn't_. She had somewhat of an idea to how she'd get from seeing Ava, but she never expected to feel so much guilt and wretchedness. She didn't know how she was going to handle being around her. The more she looked at the girl the more she hated herself. Perhaps it had been a mistake calling Bobby Singer. _No, s_he had to remind herself that it wasn't. People she knew were dying and her town needed help. She'd just have to hope that the grimness she felt within would lessen. Though if she were being honest with herself it probably wouldn't. Not in the slightest...

* * *

_Heyyyyy guys! Hows how was the first part of this chapter? What did you guys think of the ocs so far? Cas...you sneaky angel giving Ava a kiss on the cheek! :) Ohhh. What you guys think about at? I had fun writing that. I also had fun writing the ocs. Don't worry there's going to be more scenes with them in the next chapter! I especially loved writing the scenes between Ava and Cody in the beginning though, it made me laugh in my seat. Cody is such a cheeky boy, but deep down he's a good friend lmaooo. ^_^ I also loved the part when Evan couldn't hear Ava because he was to busy dancing *Tehehe* I adore Evan's character. I mean he's played by Chris Pratt so how can you not love him? Also what did you think of Violet's character? She's intended to be more melancholic than the rest and a very complex person as well. But I mean how could she not be that way, especially with the mother she had...poor girl :/ Also why do you think she feels guilt? Don't worry you'll learn more about her past in the next chapter, and trust me it plays a big part in Ava's life. O.o Dun Dun Dun..._

_Anyways, don't forget to comment :D _

_P.S. if you haven't yet followed my tumblr for this story here's the name: ava-marie-faye _

_I'm always open for questions. :)_

_Till next time my lovely readers!_


	25. Chapter 25: Big bad wolf

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**I also do not own any bands or songs used in this chapter. **_

* * *

_"Werewolves are much more common animals than you might think."__— __Daniel Pinkwater_

_Chapter 25: Big bad wolf_

**Early**** The Next Day, ****Pizza Pete**

After Ava and Cody had left _Mathews' Cafe_, the two went back to the motel they were staying at. Once there they both began going over all the information they had so far on the case. One thing they knew for sure, was that they were dealing with a werewolf. A very _spiteful_ werewolf_—_who for some reason was targeting women who sang at Evan's cafe. Which really confused Ava because she still didn't know the exact motive yet. Of course the common link they had so far was that all victims were singers, but _why_ exactly were _they_ killed? Like Evan had told her and Cody, the cafe had a ton of different singers. So why did the werewolf specifically target these four women? There had to be some other connection she and Cody hadn't figured out yet. Whatever it was, she and him needed to work fast in figuring it out. Since the next full moon was coming soon and they had no idea as to who the werewolf would target next.

That's why in the following day, after arriving into town, the two of them decided to wake up extra early. They thought it would be best to question any close family members and friends from the four victims. See if they were able to find any new info or anything at all that would allow them to see what the _real_ connection between them was. But the questioning proved to be unavailing, because they didn't get anything useful that would help them solve the case. All the family members and friends had pretty much said the same thing about all the victims. That the women were nice, had an act for singing, and none of them had any enemies that would want to cause them harm. Although it was obvious to Ava and Cody, that someone did want to harm them. Hence as to why they were now dead. But they still hadn't found the culprit. Which was really starting to irritate Ava to no ends. She had half a mind to call Bobby for help or even Dean and Sam to get advice of some sorts. She of course stopped herself from doing this. After all she wanted to prove to Bobby that she can handle a case with out help from him and as for the boys...well the last time Ava had talk to them_—_which had been yesterday in the afternoon_—_she found out that they were indeed out on their own hunt, that apparently it involved ghost of famous people? She wasn't entirely sure since Dean and Sam hadn't been exactly clear with her about the details. Whatever they were dealing with though, it had to be something odd, but then again it had to do with the supernatural. So it didn't really startle her that much.

Anyways, she didn't want to bother them while they had their own case going on. She could always contact Cas and ask for his help...but she quickly dismissed that thought. Cas as well had bigger things to focus on. Plus like with Bobby, she also wanted to show Cas that she was able to handle things on her own. In fact she wanted _all_ them to know that she was strong enough to figure out this case. Although she _technically_ wasn't by herself. Cody was with her and he so far had been a very interesting partner. He was skillful that was for sure. And he found ways to make things less grim than they were. Like when they went to question people, he had the idea for them to go as agents with _S.H.I.E.L.D._ names. His FBI named was agent _Barton_, while Ava's was agent _Romanoff_. Ava of course found this idea to be foolish, and told him that nobody would ever believe that those were their actual names. For crying out loud he wanted to use names that belonged to characters from the freakin' _Avengers_. Everyone knows who agent _Barton_ and _Romanoff_ are. They're _Hawkeye_ and _Black Widow! _Ava for sure thought they were going to be outed as soon as they introduced themselves with these silly nicknames, but low and hold...no one called them out. She was bemused as to how they weren't to tell they were using fake names, but she had to assume it was because of Cody's excellent people skills. He didn't sound at all cheeky with any of the family members or friends. Which actually impressed Ava by now professional he could be. Of course any ounce of professionalism he had disappeared as soon as they ended the questioning. His serious demeanor went away and he once again became the cheeky boy Ava had come to know. He made some amusing comment about their _S.H.I.E.L.D._ agent names, which of course made Ava roll her eyes, with her lips wanting to form a smile. Cody in return just gave her one of his well known mischievous smiles_—_that much to her annoyance_—_she was actually beginning to like.

And it was with that same smile, that he convinced her to have lunch with him. Ava had wanted to say no, that they needed to stay focused, but she was too hungry to protest. They hadn't ate breakfast when they woke up in morning and left for the questioning. Which was something Cody pointed out to her and said that they wouldn't be able to really focus on the case with a empty stomach. Ava then reluctantly agreed to having lunch, saying it was only because she and him needed their energy.

Which is exactly what they were doing at this very moment. Having lunch at some pizza place called _Pizza Pete_ while they were still dressed in their FBI outfits. They hadn't had the chance to go back to the motel to change on the count that Cody really wanted to eat at this pizza place ASAP. Ava found his excitement to be amusing but over all she didn't understand why they couldn't simply just go eat at Evan's cafe, since he did serve food there as well. When she had asked him this, Cody's stubbornness with wanting to eat at this restaurant escalated. He informed her that _Pizza Pete_ was well known in the town of _Brookville_, and he wanted to try the pizza for himself. His enthusiasm was a strange relief for Ava. It was always nice to see someone look so excited about something. Plus, what Ava had learned with the time she had been with Cody, that he loved food. Something she clearly saw when he had practically emptied her fridge and ate her _Ben &amp; Jerry's_. So it was best to just accept his excitement for food. It still surprised her by how much he could eat. Cody's body was lean but with some muscles due to his hunting. So it astonished Ava by how much he could fit in his stomach. She'd guess that he had a fast metabolism. And she kept telling herself this as he ate what she assumed was what...? His fifth slice of pizza. Whatever the number count was, it didn't really bother her. He looked happy anyways. Plus she was on her third slice of pizza, and she had to say that it was indeed good pizza. She could now understand as to why Cody had wanted to come here on the first place. _Pizza Pete_ was a small restaurant, but it was the size that made the restaurant rather cozy. And like Ava had said, any faults the place had, the pizza made up for it. Anyways, just as she had finished eating her third slice of pizza, the sound of the restaurant door caught her attention. She saw a group of teenagers come in. There was two boys and two girls. They looked to be around her age, maybe one or two years older. Definitely not high school kids though. Since it was noon, and all the high school students had to be in school. Therefore she reasoned that they had to have been college students who were out for their lunch break. She couldn't help but think of Noah. He was soon going to finish high-school and most likely apply to college as well. Just like had talked to her about. Her novel loving friend had such high achievements that he wanted to accomplish. Thinking of Noah made a sudden feeling of glum appear in her. She really did miss Noah, and the more she looked at this group, a more longing feeling began to develop. One that even despite her protests, wouldn't full go away. Therefore, she left this nagging feeling get the best of her.

"Hey Cody..." Ava drawled out in forethought.

"_Hmm_." Cody responded offhandedly, with a mouth full of Pepperoni pizza. Clearly enjoying the slice, since it had his undivided attention.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Ava asked him pensively.

"What what's like?" Cody asked after swallowing the slice he had in his mouth.

Ava let out a sigh, as she leaned against her seat. After a pause of silence, she spoke up—her voice completely earnest now. "To be them..."

Hearing her obscure response, along with her tone of voice, caught Cody's full attention now. He was baffled by how introspective she had become, but even more so when he flickered his eyes towards hers and saw the solemn expression she had on. Her brown eyes were gazing intently at something that was behind him. He turned back to look at what she found so interesting, and that's when he saw the group of adolescents. There was four in total and they all looked to be his and Ava's age. They were laughing and looked to be having a general good time together. Like any group of young adults their age should be experiencing. A bitter sense of feeling went through him but Cody quickly shoved it down. He knew exactly what Ava was asking him, but out of his jest like-persona, he decided to give her a frivolous type of response. Not at all wanting to be serious with his honest answer.

Cody turned back to face Ava, and forced out a chuckle. "What a _teenager_?" He asked caustically. "Ava, you yourself are a teenager, _remember_? Or did you forget, because you have short-term memory loss or something." He said to her in a joking manner.

"_Haha_, very funny." Ava said rolling her eyes. Her voice then became serious again as she gave him a knowing look. "But come on, you know what I'm asking. Like don't you ever wonder...what it must be like to be a _normal_ teenager? One who doesn't have any knowledge of the supernatural world."

Cody pursed his lips. "Maybe, sometimes." He said surprisingly telling her the truth. He tilted his head at her. "Why you asking?"

Ava absentmindedly played with one of her unused napkins. "Just asking out of curiousness. I've told myself that I would _never_ be able to have that sort of life. You know experiencing college, going off on my own, meeting and _actually_ hanging out with people." She shook her head sadly. "But I just can't have that. Not with the life I have and the dangers I'm aware of. Still... despite me knowing this, I can't help but wonder what it would be like if I were to be an actual ordinary teenager." The huntress got a forlorn type of expression set on her face. "One who doesn't have a care in the world and instead listens to some nineties music like _Blink 182_." She then furrowed her eyebrows in whimsical confusion. "I mean, isn't that a band that teenagers listen to?" She asked Cody in bemusement.

Cody could tell how thoughtful she was being with him, even despite how zany her last question had been. He decided to lean towards the non-serious side, again. "I'm more of a _Yellowcard_ fan myself." He said a light tone, making Ava roll her eyes at him before throwing the napkin she had at him. The hunter dodged it and chuckled. Even if she acted annoying with him he could now see her wanting to smile. Which is a gesture that looked very nice on her. "You must watch a lot of nineties teen movies, huh?" He ended up asking her with a smile of his own. He appeared to be nonchalance, but in reality he was to act droll, because he wanted to hide how he was really feeling. Since he too was affected by what she admitted to him about wanting to be an ordinary teenager.

Ava, not being able to see past his casual exterior, shrugged. "I've seen a few..." She admitted somewhat sheepishly. She then gave him a bashful smile. "But I like eighty films better."

"Let me guess?" Cody said making a thinking face. "John Hughes fan, right?" He said pointing a finger at her playfully.

Ava's smile grew a bit. "Yeah."

"I wouldn't mind being stuck in one of his films." Cody told her, almost whispering the sentence. After that the table remained quiet, but the sound of laughter coming from the group of adolescents could be heard all over the restaurant. Ava once again looked towards their way with a now wistful expression. Cody took notice to this and decided to speak up, in hopes of making her feel better. "I can see it, you know." He said to her in a meaningful tone of voice.

His statement bemused Ava and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "See what?"

"You...having that "normal" life you were talking about." Cody told her with a small smile.

Ava took his words in and felt touched by how boosterish he was being with her. Her rational side came back to her though and she quickly shook her head. "No, not possible. Besides, I was just speaking hypothetically. You know just for fun, because there's no way I can have that life." She said to him firmly, her voice wanting to betray her.

"How come?" Cody inquired with a slight frown.

"Because it wouldn't be right." Ava said to him in solemn voice. She let out a sigh before she began explaining thoroughly to him. "It wouldn't be right for me to just get up and leave the people I care about, just so I can have that normal life I want."

"Ahh, so you do want it." Cody mused.

"That's not the point." Ava replied back to him with a small scowl.

"Yes, it is Ava." Cody retorted back to her. "Look, you have a chance, that not many people in our type of life have. Bobby, he'll support you if you decide to leave hunting. Hell, I think it's something he's hoping for. It's pretty obvious he cares for your well being and just wants the best for you."

What he said to her was true, but Ava still couldn't one hundred percent see things his way. For her, family meant everything. So, she couldn't just get up and leave Bobby behind, to have a life she could only imagine having in her dreams. Not to mention she couldn't leave behind Dean, Sam, and Cas. They meant everything to her, and all of them needed to stick together, especially now more than ever. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought people she cared for, before she composed herself again. Her brown eyes then focused back onto Cody and she gave him a curious expression. "Well, what about you?" She suddenly asked him.

"What about _me_?" Cody asked confused.

"Would you leave your dad, just to get away from hunting." Ava clarified her question at him.

Cody's cool demeanor faltered. "_No_, but that's entirely different."

"How so?" Ava asked with a frown.

"Because my dad isn't as understanding as Bobby, okay?" Cody admitted to her in a tight voice. "He only see's me doing one thing the rest of my life and that's hunting." He huffed and shook his head. It took him several seconds before he collected himself again. He stared straight at Ava, and spoke so candidly, that it completely surprised her by how earnest he become. "Look, all I have is my dad. My mom is a no show, has been most of my life, and I have no other siblings. So, if I decide to leave hunting, my dad isn't going to support me like Bobby would with you. I'd be alone, with no family."

Silence once again surrounded their table.

Ava was staring at Cody with a falter like expression. He had just told her something personal, no jokes a side. He was being seriously honest with her. She felt touched by this but at the same time she sad towards Cody's dilemma. How he had to endure the hunting life because otherwise he would lose his father—the only family member he had. Cody was right in one thing though. Ava was lucky that she had least had Bobby, who was supportive in whatever life she decided to have. With this in mind, her brown eyes soften towards Cody. "I'm sorry." She said gently.

Cody's upset expression went away just as soon as it came. It was then replaced with a nonchalant one. He shrugged, carelessly, as if he hadn't admitted something personal to her. "Don't sweat it. Anyways, it's not like this life only has down falls. It has its ups as well. Isn't that right, agent _Romanoff_?" He asked with a sly secretive smile forming on his face.

Ava could tell he no longer wanted to dwell on this topic of conversation anymore. So she in return just gave him a smile of her own. "Sure...agent _Barton_."

The two then went into their own fit of laughter_—_momentarily forgetting about the sorrow they each had within themselves. At this moment the two of them were acting as if they were _normal_ teenagers. In their own way of course, as they laughed at inside joke only they could understand. They hadn't even realized that their moods had increased into better one because they were to busy having a second of semi-normality. The sound of Ava's cell phone though cut their moment short and the huntress went to quickly answer it.

"Hello?" Ava said once she picked up the call. Her eyes widen a bit. "_Violet_? What's_—_" The huntress stopped talking and her face became serious. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke up again. "Alright, well be there in a few." She then hung up and put her cellphone back inside her blazer's pocket.

"What's up?' Cody asked perplexed by how tensed Ava looked.

"It was Violet." Ava informed him, before her voice lowered and her eyes faltered with emotion. "She said there's been another body found. Heart cut out and throat slashed."

"_Damn_ it." Cody grumbled out.

"Come we have to go _now_." Ava said to him and without another word the two paid and left _Pizza Pete_.

_At least we had a second or so of semi-normality_...

Ava thought inwardly to herself, but she couldn't help but feel glum_—_especially with the news she had just received.

* * *

Once the hunters left _Pizza Pete _they hurriedly raced to meet up with Violet and Evan. Violet had given Ava the directions through the phone, on how to get to their house. Since Evan had closed the cafe early due to the finding of the body, Violet figured that it would be better if they met up at their home instead. Luckily it didn't take so long for the hunters to locate the house. It took ten minutes max, since the the house resided near the edge of town. The house itself was a two-story modern Victorian house with a large porch and wide living room windows. The outside was beautiful but it was the inside that really caught Ava's attention. It was homey and filled with lots of antiques and personal items. There was a fireplace in the living room and two set of couches. Which is exactly where they at right now. Since arriving the hunters were welcomed in by Violet. After saying hello to her and Evan, the four of them all focused on the real reason as to why they were having this meeting.

"Her name was Maggie Cole." Violet said her voice wavering a bit. She took a deep breath, needing to calm herself. It would be no use if she cried in front of Ava and with the other hunter, Cody. They needed to be able to comprehend what she was telling them. She steadied her voice a bit. "Her neighbor was the one who reported the body to the police today. After she went to check on her and found that Maggie...was...well...she was _dead_."

Ava's eyes faltered from hearing her sound so defeated. "I'm sorry." She said expressing solace to her. Her voice soften as she spoke to her. "Was Maggie a close friend to you?" She asked her with gentleness. The huntress could see how on edge she was.

Violet saw how emphatic Ava was being and she immediately felt her stomach churn. She moved her gaze away from her, not being able to handle how caring she was with her. She took a second to compose herself and looked back towards the young girl. While doing this she took a hold of her fiance's hand and she gave it a squeeze. She was eternally glad that Evan was sitting next to her on her couch. While Ava and Cody were sitting in the other couch that was facing them. She had a feeling that if Evan wasn't there with her, she probably wouldn't have been able to keep herself together. Especially when she was in the presence of Ava. Violet swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering that Ava had asked her a question. "I knew her very well. We use to sing together from time to time."

Cody tilted his head at her. "Sing together? Like a duet or something?" He asked her.

Violet nodded her head. "Yeah, exactly."

Ava and Cody pondered with all this new information regarding the newest murder. They were both extremely puzzled and feeling quite annoyed with the fact that they hadn't moved along with this case. What really irked them was that this was the fifth women to have died thanks to that damn werewolf. What was up with that anyways? Why was the werewolf targeting these specific singers like Maggie Cole and the other past four women before her.

Evan must of felt the same irritation as the two of them, because Ava could see how piqued and worried he was. She saw him run a hand through his light brownish red hair. "I just don't get it." Evan exclaimed, his voice filled with a questionable tone. "Aren't werewolves only suppose to attack during a full moon? If so, why did it kill Maggie last night?" He asked specifically towards the hunters.

"It's rare, but some werewolves can actually turn at anytime they want. No full moon required." Cody informed him.

"Yeah, except that would mean it's a pure blood. Which I don't think it is." Ava interjected forthrightly. "If it was a pure blood, then why would it strictly follow the lunar cycle if it can turn at anytime." She stated factually, already perceiving her werewolf knowledge from the back of her head.

Cody simply nodded his head, knowing she had a point. It was extremely rare to even find a pure blood nowadays. Evan though was staring at Ava with an expression filled with awe and disbelief. It amazed him how both of these kids knew so much about the supernatural, but especially Ava. He himself knew a little bit of the supernatural world, but he was nowhere near expert level like these two young hunters. Violet on the other hand had a unreadable expression on her face as she heard Ava speak. Hearing the young girl talk so business like on a monster like a werewolf astonished her, but it also made her feel guilt. A young girl like her shouldn't know so much about the supernatural. Luckily, Violet was able to come out of her daze, allowing her to inform Ava of something important she had gotten from the coroner who handled Maggie's body.

"That's because it was two days ago..." Violet muttered getting back into the conversation.

It was low, but Ava still heard her. "_What_?" The huntress asked.

Violet took a deep breath and looked over towards Ava. Managing a steady gaze, she spoke up. "When they found Maggie's body, they figured out that she had already been dead for two days."

"Two days..." Cody mumbled to himself, before his eyes widen in realization and looked over towards Ava. "There was a full moon two days ago."

Of course now that made sense! Ava nodded her head in agreement. "Which means whoever killed Maggie, turned two days ago and broke into her house." She explained to Evan and Violet. The huntress them gave her a serious look. "Do you guys remember anything wary going on with Maggie two day ago? Like if she mentioned someone following her or if anything weird was happening with her."

Evan simply shook his head, while Violet went through her memories from the last couple of days, but it was fruitless. She shook her head in sorrow. "No, uh, truth be told the last time I saw Maggie had been sometime last week. She said she was to busy with her singing and needed her alone time. I never liked to disturb during her practice time, so I let it be."

_Great..._

Ava rubbed her forehead as she felt the stress she had increase. All she wanted was to solve this damn case and put an end to this damn werewolf. Cody who had been sitting next to Ava could sense her agitation. He too was feeling the same way, but thought perhaps they needed more information. He looked at Violet again, hoping she could give them something new to work with.

"Violet, you said that you use to sing with Maggie. Did you happen to sing with the other women who died as well?"

Violet shook her head. "Uh, no just with Maggie. The others didn't really like singing in pairs." She said with a low voice.

This caught Ava's attention. "Why?" She found herself asking Violet.

Violet leaned more into Evan's comfort before sighing. "Look, I don't want to speak ill about any of them, but the honest truth was that they didn't like having their spot like taken away from them. Especially when it came to our annual singathon."

Something clicked in Ava's mind...

_The singathon!_

Ava's expression became feverish, which is something that was noticed by Cody. He too was having the same exact thought she was. She looked towards Evan and spoke in a hopeful voice. "I need you to give me all the information you have for the singathon."

Evan nodded his head. "Yeah, sure no problem."

"Wait, why exactly do you need information on the singathon?" Violet asked curiously.

"Because this could be what's missing in order for Cody and I to finally piece everything together." Ava informed with a a hopeful smile. "And if we can piece everything together, we can finally put an end to this werewolf before it has a chance to strike again."

"Okay, well I have all the information for it in my study. I'll go get it now." Evan said getting up from the couch.

Cody got up as well. "I'll help you out."

The two of them headed towards Evan's study, leaving behind Ava and Violet in the living room. There was a rather awkward silence and Ava started absently playing her with fingers. She saw how Violet was gazing all over the room, avoiding looking straight at her. This was something Ava took notice to. It almost seemed like Violet was getting hurt emotionally whenever she stared at her. Which puzzled Ava, because she had no idea as why she would be causing Violet pain. She figured that it must have been because she felt like she wouldn't be able to handle this case. With this in her mind, Ava spoke up with a confident voice

"Violet, I promise that Cody and I are going to put a stop to this werewolf."

Violet seemed thrown off by her sudden promise but she mustered up a tight smile. "I have no doubt about." She steadied her gaze with her for a few seconds before she abruptly looked away. She inwardly chastised herself, knowing she was probably causing Ava to think that she disliked her something. Which was no where near the truth. It was just hard being alone with Ava for various reasons.

Ava sighed, but she continued on making conversation with her. "You and Evan have a nice home." She commented well mannerly. "You guys been living here for long?"

The mention of Evan made Violet feel more at ease. Her voice lighten. "Yeah, a few years now."

"Oh, well that's nice." Ava said before once again there was silence.

Violet tried coming up with something to say, she took notice of the silver heart shaped necklace she was wearing. "That's a pretty necklace." She complimented. It slightly threw Violet off though. Based on how she portrayed herself, Violet didn't take Ava for a jewelry type of girl. None the less, it was indeed a charming necklace. She wondered where she got it from. Was a gift from someone? A boyfriend perhaps?

Ava smiled at her compliment. She reached for her necklace that as around her neck. She gave it a soft touch before letting it go. "Thank you." She replied back to her. After that random comment, things went silent again.

Violet knew she should be using this time as a way to get to know Ava more. So she continued on talking, although she should have rethought the topic of conversation before speaking. But oh well. It was too late, and she spoke without fully thinking. "Um...so how long have you and Cody been together?"

Ava's eyes almost bugged out. "Excuse me?"

Violet stuttered a bit by her reaction. "I, well, uh, assumed you two were together. Aren't you?" She guessed that they were, but apparently based on the young girl's out burst she had been dead wrong. So that probably meant he hadn't given her the necklace she was wearing. Hmm.

Ava quickly wanted to dismiss this assumption. "No, me and Cody are _not_ together." She emphasized the word _not_ whimsically before she calmed herself. "We're just friends."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have assumed that..." Violet said quickly trying clean up the mess she made.

"Um, it's okay." Ava mumbled out feeling thrown off by how the conversation how gone. She felt sheepish, by how Violet assumed that Cody and her were together. That assumption only bemused Ava. The only person she could ever see herself being with in that way would be with a certain angel. Who happens wear a tan trench coat, has a gruff voice, and blue eyes. She felt a sudden blush form on her cheeks as she thought about Cas. The huntress quickly tried her best to simmer it away, since she didn't want Violet seeing her flustered. A sudden item setting on one of the living room tables caught her attention. It was a carousel music box. Ava was awe by how pretty it looked. She found it strange though that Violet would have this, especially with what she saw on it.

"So what's with the music box you have?" Ava found herself asking Violet a little bit muddled, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. She noticed how the music box had designs of angels on it. That was what the huntress found a little odd, since she didn't take Violet as a religious person. Especially not after what she told her about the way her mother treated her.

Violet took a second to take a deep breath, as she looked around the living room, almost as if she were burying her emotions. Once she had stored them down she looked at the young brunette with a stable gaze. She could tell by the tone of voice, at what exactly she was probably thinking.

"It doesn't have anything to do with religion." Violet quickly rambled out as if she needed to explain herself. "At least not to me..." She now said with a guarded firm tone, clenching her jaw. The very thought about religion made her think of her unstable mother. Her eyes then let her guard down a little as her mind turned towards the music box_—_her face falling a little once she moved her gaze to look at the huntress again. The mere sight of this young girl made Violet feel a string of emotions wash through her. She took a second before she spoke up again, her voice wavering a bit. "But that music box…..it was given to me by someone special. My, um, _brother_. It's the only thing I own that resembles anything religious, because it was the last thing he gave me. In fact it was the only thing he gave me before he….well…." Her voice lowered and eyes darted away from the young girl, as she was able to look her straight in the eyes anymore. Talking to her about this just made things harder for Violet since this was a topic that only affected her, but Ava as well. The sad thing was that Ava had no idea as to what Violet was talking about. Nor did she know about the significance that this music box held. But if Ava did know, she'd probably want to slap her into oblivion. And honestly, Violet wouldn't have held it against Ava if she did that to her…she really wouldn't have.

Meanwhile, Ava was taken back by everything Violet had just told her. But the one thing that stuck with her was the brother part. "Brother?" She asked softly.

Violet still heard her and she nodded her head. "Yes, well technically half-brother." She saw the puzzled look on Ava's face and she sighed aghast. "It's a very long story, but overall it doesn't really matter because he's still dead."

She sounded so broken and done with everything and that in return made Ava feel...well sad. Not that she blamed the singer. Based on what she had shared so far with her, the huntress could see as to why she was the way she is now. Growing up with a pious mother and losing a sibling, well that changes a person.

Violet immediately berated herself by how cynical she just sounded. She knew better than to talk about her half-brother's death with such sharpness, especially in front of Ava. She coughed catching the girl's attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound jarring or anything." She apologized to her.

Ava found it a little odd that she was apologizing for the way she spoke just now, but nevertheless she simply nodded her head. After that the two remained quiet with only the sound of the living room clock ticking away. As they waited for Evan and Cody to come back with the information. All while Ava could feel Violet's doleful eyes side glancing at her.

* * *

Once Evan had given them all the information he had on the singathon, Ava and Cody headed back to the motel. Ava was glad they were back, since she was able to change out of that stuffy FBI suit she had been wearing all day. Once both hunters were dressed in their everyday type of clothing, they were able to focus on the buckets of buckets of information they had to go through. Unfortunately, they weren't able to just skim the files, they had to thoroughly read each one, otherwise they would miss some sort of clue. Most the information consisted of files on each of the singers, like their audition registration papers for the singathon. This so called singathon, had been going on for six years now. Meaning the two hunters had six years of information they needed to sort through. Except not only did they have files to read, but also numerous amount of recorded tapes of every singathon that was done at the cafe. They watched several of the women performances. Including Violet's, and Ava had to say that Violet indeed did have a beautiful voice. In the performance they watched Violet sang the song _"Pure Imagination"_ with her own twist to it. The song seemed more haunting and melancholic when Ava heard her sing it. But to her it was still amazing. As much as she wanted to continue watch her sing, Ava needed to focus on the case.

At some point during the whole research process, Cody said he needed a break and that he wanted fresh air. Ava in return told him to be safe, since night time was approaching. Cody gave her a simple hand wave before he exited the motel, leaving Ava on her own to research for a bit. At this point Ava was frustrated. She had all the clues in front of her, but she still wasn't able to solve the damn case! She let out an exasperated sigh as she ran hand through her hair.

_Alright...think Ava...think...use that brain of yours!_

Her chastising must of worked because a sudden idea entered her mind. She made way to grab the list that had all the names of the women who had died and then looked at the names of the singathon past winners. _Bingo! _Ava's eyes widen from the realization, because now everything finally fit together. Like the last piece to a puzzle. Because the connection was that all the women who were killed by the werewolf, were first place winners. The first winner dated all the way back to six years ago and she had been the first one to have been killed. Thee list continued even with Maggie who was the winner about two years ago. But she wasn't the last person on the list there was still more. Which meant that the werewolf wasn't done killing yet either. The winner from last year was still in danger. Ava let her eyes wander to the very top of the list and just as she was about to read the name of the recent winner she heard the motel door open. She let her gaze looks towards the door, already knowing it was Cody who had come in. "Oh hey, thank God you're back. Good news, I figured—" She stopped talking once she finally saw the state Cody was in. Her brown eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh my God…." She muttered as she looked him over. It appeared as if he had just gotten out of a fight or something. His hair and clothing were a complete mess. And due to his unexpected rugged appearance, she spoke up with out thinking. "You look awful….." She muttered and then after a few seconds of hearing herself say that out loud, she blushed out of embarrassment.

Despite her sudden outburst on how terrible he looked like, Cody in return just offered her a tight smile as he saw her blush. "_Aww_, thanks Ava. You really know what to say to make me feel special."

After hearing his cheeky response, it made Ava come out of her chagrin like state. She then gave Cody a scowl before her expression turned to one of concern. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked softly, finally getting back on track.

"I'm fine." Cody said in nonchalant. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a huff. "By the way, guess what? It's a full moon tonight. I just had a little run in with our werewolf friend."

"What?" Ava exclaimed confused. "But wasn't the full moon suppose to be tomorrow?"

"Guess we marked the wrong date on the calendar then, agent _Romanoff_." Cody quipped with another tight smile. "Anyways, by the time I figured it out it was to late, the damn thing spotted me. Or should I say _she_ spotted me."

Ava let the nickname jabber go, and instead focused on the other thing he had said. "_She_?" The huntress emphasized with raised eyebrows.

"Yup." Cody informed Ava. "Although I was rather busy trying to get her off me that I didn't get a good look at her face." He said letting out a bitter chuckle. "Damn thing wanted to tear me into shreds. "But don't worry, I got her good with my silver knife before she ran off." Cody told her. "She'll probably need a hour or so until she can her energy again." Cody held a look of determination. "When we find her though, she's _history_."

"Well that's good to hear, but I had something even better to share." Ava said catching Cody's attention. Her brown eyes then landed onto his own as she gave him an intent like stare. "Because I finally figured out the damn connection between all the killings."

"Oh, shit really?" Cody said taking a seat on his bed. He gave her a boyish grin. "Way to go Sherlock and just in time to. If we can find out who this werewolf is after, then we can save them before the damn thing get its strength again. So, what's the connection?"

"The connection is that the werewolf is killing all the past winner from the singathon." Ava told him as she gave the the list that held this important realization. "Starting from the first winner up until the most recent one. Which was last years winner."

"Uh, Ava, did you happen to read who the recent winner was for yourself?" Cody asked her as his eyes widen from looking at the list.

"No, I haven't read it yet. I was about to, but your so grand entrance interrupted me." Ava jested lightly but stopped as soon as she saw Cody's face. "What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.

Cody just turned the paper over and allowed her to read the name herself. Once reading it Ava's blood ran cold and her face fell. "Oh crap!" She yelled out loud.

The name of the recent winner was none other than: Violet Olsen.

* * *

As fast as possible, both hunters had gathered their weapons in record time and quickly starting driving towards Violet and Evans' house. During the drive Ava had tried calling Violet's cellphone several times to give her a heads up, but each time she did so, the call went straight to voicemail. Which of course did not lessen the concern Ava was having for both Violet and Evan. Cody could see how anxious she was getting, so he told her tried talking to her in order calm her down. His comforting words worked, and she managed to relax a bit. She then made a huge effort of not spazzing out or anything. This wasn't the moment for that. She needed to stay concentrated for when they arrived. Since both Violet and Evan's life were at stake because even if the werewolf was specifically targeting Violet, there was still a good chance Evan could get severally harmed. Werewolves are violent creatures, and even if they have a specific target in mind, they'll still go after anyone that would get in their way. Cody and her were at least experienced in fighting supernatural creatures, so they had a way higher chance in taking it down. While Violet and Evan didn't. Hence why Cody and her needed to get to the house_— __ASAP_. Because even if Cody nicked the werewolf with his silver knife, it still wouldn't take long until the damn thing got it's strength back. So they needed to hurry and get to the house before it did.

It didn't take even take the full ten minutes for them to finally reach the house. As soon as they got there though, both hunters knew that something wasn't right. All the lights in the house were off. Now this wouldn't have raised red flags for the hunters, but Violet and Evan's driveway still had their cars parked there. Which meant they were home. This made Ava feel on edge. So with careful movement, she and Cody got out of his car with weapons in hand. Both of them had guns loaded with silver bullets, and each carried a silver knife hidden inside their jack pockets as back up as well. The two of them knew it was better to have more than one weapon during a hunt.

As they walked closer to the house they saw how the front door was broken, almost as if someone had just barged right in. Which to the hunters only meant one thing...the werewolf had already gotten inside.

Ava and Cody gave each other knowing looks before they each raised their guns and stepped into the house. As soon as they were inside, they saw how wrecked the living room was. The once nice couches that were in there happened to be ripped into pieces now, along with the other furniture. Some of the antiques that were in there were also either broken or scattered all over the floor. The damage looked like it could of been done by a tornado or something. After checking that there was no one in the living room the hunters continued on with the investigation with their guns ready for use. So far there hadn't be any sign of the werewolf nor of Violet and Evan. They had to be here somewhere. So with this in mind Ava gestured to Cody that they go check the kitchen. Cody gave her a solid nod as they cautiously made they way towards the kitchen. They were expecting the worst and had their guns up, but they lowered them down once they saw who was in the kitchen. It was only Evan, who was leaning against one the kitchen's cabinets. The hunters saw how it looked like he was having trouble focusing. They immediately went towards him.

"Evan." Ava said trying to catch his attention. She lightly touched his cheek and gave it a tap. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Evan winced but he nodded his head. His eyes were daze like. "Yeah..." He muttered.

"What happened?" Cody asked as he was helping the older man up to his feet. He used the kitchen counter to support most of his weight, since Evan was leaning against it.

"It was the werewolf..." Evan muttered before he took a few seconds to better explain himself. "Uh, me and Violet were in the kitchen when all of the sudden the power went out. We were both freaking out and then we heard the front door burst open. I told Violet to run upstairs, and that I would for call you guys with her phone. But just as I was about to make the call, I was pushed and my head hit the counter." He rubbed the back of his head and winced. A sudden thought came into his head and he looked at the hunters with a hopeful expression. "Please tell me Violet's okay..."

Ava and Cody were silent with a uncertain type of look set on their faces. Finally it was Ava who spoke up. "I'm sure that she is Evan, but I need you to relax. You got hit pretty hard the head. Worrying isn't going to help you right now." She said to him in a earnest voice. "I'm going to need you to stay here with Cody, while I try to find Violet."

"_What_?" Cody questioned in disbelief. "Ava, I'm not just going to let you wander off on your own."

Ava gave him a sharp look. "Yes, you are Cody. One of us has to stay here with Evan. We just can't leave him on his own." She said with a knowing voice. "He's mildly dazed right now and he wouldn't be able to defend himself if the werewolf surprise attacks him again.

Cody groaned knowing she had a point. "Fine, but for the love of all that is holy, don't do anything reckless." He exasperated before giving her a grin, trying to lighten up the situation. "Being reckless is more my kind of thing."

Ava in return managed to him a tiny smile. "Oh, I wouldn't dare to." She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder before she made her way towards the stairs that lead upstairs. Before she left the kitchen though, Evan who was rubbing his head spoke up.

"Check the first room on the right. She probably took shelter in there somewhere." Evan informed her with a angst expression. "Please find her."

Ava gave him a silent firm nod and then continued going up the stairs.

It was eerily quiet upstairs, but there was no sign of Violet, let alone the werewolf. Ava made her way into the room Evan had told her to go into. Which happen to be the master bedroom. But inside there, there was no one. Ava then saw how the room had a bathroom in there as well and noticed how the door was closed shut. She narrowed her eyes at that and warily made her way towards it. She lifted her gun in front of her, ready to fire in case Violet wasn't the one who was hiding inside the bathroom. The huntress started counting down.

_3...2...1_

_Wham!_

Ava slammed the bathroom door open and lifted her gun up in precaution.

"Wait, wait don't shoot! It's _me_!"

Ava immediately lowered the gun down once she recognized that voice. She squinted her eyes and got a better view of Violet. The huntress sighed a breath of relief. "Are you okay?" She asked the singer.

Violet blinked a couple of times before finding up her voice again. "I, uh, think so. Well, aside from being chased by a werewolf and having a gun pointed at me. I'm dandy."

Ava inwardly cringed at hearing her answer. Of course she wouldn't be okay. Her brown eyes quickly noticed the object Violet was holding in her right hand. She narrowed her eyes in slight diversion. "Wait a second, is that a taser?" She asked completely puzzled.

Violet followed Ava's gaze and she tighten the hold on her taser. "Uh, yeah. I used it when the werewolf almost had it's claws in me. It ran off and then I hid in here. I haven't seen it in a while. Do you think I killed it?" She asked as she dropped the used taser on the floor. There was no longer any use for it, because she used the last charge.

Ava shook her head dismissing that idea. "No, only silver can kill a werewolf. The shock from the taser must have only stunned it momentarily." She was still impressed by the fact that the singer had actually used a weapon such as a taser on the werewolf. That must have been quite a scene. Shaking her head, she focused back on the situation that was currently happening. "Anyways, we should go now before it decides to come back."

"Wait, is Evan okay?" Violet urgently asked her.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just got a bump on his head that's all." Ava said as they were making their way out of the room. Violet was right behind her.

"I was so worried for him." Violet expressed to the young girl. "I thought that he might have..." She drawled on unable to finish her sentence.

"Well he's not, just mildly dazed." Ava gently informed her as they made their towards the stairs now. Before they reached them, the sound of growling made them stop their movement. Ava hurriedly stood in front of Violet in a protective manner and held her gun out.

Violet who was still behind her, couldn't stop her shakiness. "Did...did you _hear_ that?" She whispered in alarm.

Ava nodded her head firmly as she kept her guard up. "Yup."

Violet felt useless now since she no longer had her taser, and now she was letting Ava protecting her. When in reality it should have been the other way around. She tried keeping an eye out for the creature. Hoping to see if at least she can spot it before it attacked them. But she didn't see anything. "Do you see it?" She asked in a low voice to Ava.

"No, it's too dark." Ava said in a dense tone before she got an idea. "Okay, just stay behind me and continue making your way towards the stairs. I'll keep watch in case anything pops out."

At hearing this Violet's concern for the girl's safety grew. "And if it attacks _you_?" She asked in distraught.

Ava appreciated her concern, but she tried to keep herself calm and collected. "Hey, whose the one with the gun here?" She quipped with a small smile, as she kept an eye out in the darkness that was the hallway. "I'll be fine, just keep walking."

Despite her reassurance, Violet couldn't help but worry for her. After a second, she slowly started making her way towards the stairs again. As soon as her foot touched the first step, that's when the werewolf finally showed itself. It lunged towards them, wanting to make it's way at Violet. But before it even laid a claw hand on her, Ava had been faster and she shot the werewolf right on it's shoulder. The huntress got a somewhat better view on the werewolf and saw that Cody had been right. The werewolf was a her. After Ava wounded the werewolf, she saw how it ran off once again.

"Hurry, down the stairs!" Ava shouted, knowing now would be a good time to get the hell out of that area.

She and Violet then quickly climbed down the stairs. Once there they met up with Cody and Evan. Evan was feeling less daze like and was able to stand on his own now. Violet and him shared a brief hug before the hunters told them they all needed to get out before the werewolf came back again. The four of them then exited the house, but just as they stepped outside, Violet and Evan were jumped. Ava and Cody saw that the werewolf trying to get to Violet, but Evan was using the strength he had left in shielding her. Ava and Cody swiftly took action and they immediately fired both of their guns at the werewolf's back. They made sure not to hit Evan in the process of the firing, and within a few seconds the attack stopped. The werewolf body went slump on top of Evan, and he was able to throw it off, away from him and Violet. Ava hurriedly made her way to check on them, while Cody made sure that the werewolf was really dead.

The huntress checked if Violet or Evan had received any bite marks. Luckily they hadn't. Just a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that would severally harm them in the long run. Well not physically, but maybe emotionally. They were after attacked by a werewolf. A werewolf who had been vengeful. She for sure they would start freaking out now, but to her surprise they weren't in hysterics or anything. Instead they both just took deep breaths and talked when they were finally over the shock of being attacked. Violet then shakily asked if she could see the werewolf's face.

Once Cody and Ava turned the werewolf's body over, Violet was severally staggered to see who the werewolf had been. Violet and even Evan recognized the werewolf to be an ex's cafe singer. Apparently her name had been Terry and she had been fired from the cafe on the account by the way she use to treat the other singers and customers with hostility. And if there was one thing that Violet never liked was virulent people who treated other like they were nothing. She and Evan did give multiple chances in changing her attitude, but she refused. So ultimately, they had to let her go. A sudden memory of Terry making a vicious comment towards her, entered Violet's mind. And it all made sense to her as to why Terry had killed all the women. They had all been singathon winners, and Terry had killed them and even tried killing her out of jealously. Which to Violet and Evan just made them feel muddled. That a feeling such as jealousy could lead to someone or _something_ to kill others. Violet was sad about all the deaths that had happened in her town, but was glad that the killings had finally come to an end.

* * *

After the chaotic misadventure with the werewolf—and having to deal with the aftermath of killing it—both Ava and Cody were finally glad that the case was done and over. And by the next day, everything in the town of_ Brookville _was back to normal. Well back to normal for the four people who knew of the real reason behind the killings. But the point was that Violet and Evan didn't have to worry about anyone else getting killed in their town by some jealous werewolf. They had made sure to thank Ava and Cody for helping them out and invited them over to _Matthews' Cafe_ for some free coffee and muffins. Cody of course accepted, at the mention of free coffee and food. Ava had also accepted, seeing this would probably be the last time she would see the spunky coffee owner and Violet. The hunters arrived early at the cafe and enjoyed their cup of coffee and a blue berry muffin. Ava enjoyed the calm atmosphere the place had and basked in the tranquility. It was rare to find a coffee place that didn't have swarms of people. She'd guess that's what so great about small towns. When she and Cody had finished their coffee and muffin, they got from their seat and said their goodbyes to Evan. In return Evan, the ever so amusing cafe owner, gave each of them a fist bump. Both Ava and Cody chuckled at this, but returned the fist bump back to him anyways.

Ava had wanted to say goodbye to Violet, but she hadn't seen her yet. She asked Evan where she was at and he said she must of been in the back organizing. The huntress felt wrong that she was going to leave without saying goodbye to her, but she needed to return back to Bobby's and Cody needed to also drive back to New Orleans to meet up with his father once he dropped her off first. Meaning that they had a long drive ahead of them. So with a dejected sigh, Ava asked Evan if he can tell Violet that she said goodbye. Evan nodded, as he too seemed sad that Violet wasn't saying goodbye to her in person.

Ava and Cody then made their towards Cody's car that was parked in front of the cafe. All of their belongings were already packed and inside the car. So all they had to do now was just get in the car and go.

Cody got in the driver seat first, and just as Ava was about to enter the passenger seat, a voice entered her ears.

"Ava, wait!"

Ava turned around and smiled once she saw Violet coming out of the cafe, with a purse in hand. She noticed how the singer looked slightly exasperated. Her light brown hair was slightly tousled and she had a melancholic type of smile on her face.

"Sorry...I was in the back organizing, uh, cups." Violet stammered out lamely, as she finally reached her.

"It's okay, Evan told me." Ava responded understandingly and smiled softly. "I'm glad I got a chance to say goodbye to you though."

"Me too..." Violet muttered before composing her voice. "Listen I want to thank you. I know I already have, but I mean you risked your life for me..." Something flashed in her eyes and Ava could have sworn there was tears wanting to come out. But as soon as she noticed them, Violet pushed them away. "Anyways, I, uh, want to give you something." She said firmly before reaching into the purse she was carrying.

Ava tilted her head wondering what she wanted to give to her...and that's when she saw the object Violet took out. It was the carousel music box she had seen in her living room. She felt great bemusement. Violet wanted to give her that? But why?

"It managed to survive the living room massacre." Violet said to her and noticed the confused expression Ava had on. She carefully placed the music box into her hands and let go once she had hold of it. "It's, uh, yours now." She said giving her a sad smile.

Ava seemed confounded. "Uh, Violet, I can't accept this..." She stuttered a bit emotionally. "You said it was given to you by your _brother_. It has sentimental value to you."

Violet nodded her head. "Yes, it does have sentimental value." She said with a heart-rending expression. "I want you to have it."

"But...why?" Ava mustered out as she held the music box in her hands.

Violet took a deep breath and she composed herself. "Because its yours more than it was ever mine."

Ava didn't understand what she meant by that...not at all. She looked at the music box and a sense of unknown familiarity washed through her. It didn't feel right taking the music bow, but at the same time it did. It was almost like finding a long lost object...but she had no idea as to why she felt that way. She had never seen this music box before. But Violet was persistent in giving it to her...so...

"Alright..." Ava said accepting her gift. "Well, I promise I'll take good care of it." She said reassuringly to her.

Violet seemed happy that she had accepted the music box, and the next thing Ava knew, she was being hugged by her. Ava made sure to keep a hold of the music box with one hand as she returned the hug with her other. It was _odd_...she didn't take Violet as a hugger. The singer always seemed too desolate to give out hugs. But as soon as she hugged her, Ava quickly returned it. The hug wasn't necessarily awkward per say, but for some unknown reason it just felt right to hug Violet. It like she was hugging a family member...but just as she began thinking this Violet quickly pulled back and Ava once again saw the despondent type of expression she had on. Ava tried not to read to much on the hug and instead gave Violet a small smile. She then made her way towards Cody's car, and once inside she waved her goodbye.

And with so much regret, Violet Olsen watched the car drive away.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Evan asked softly.

Violet slowly turned to face her fiance who was now standing next to her. She must have been so crestfallen with saying goodbye to Ava, that she didn't hear when Evan had come outside of the cafe. She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. The singer didn't dare answer his question out loud, knowing her voice would have probably sounded hoarse from guilt.

Evan gave her a downhearted expression and sighed. "I thought you were finally going to tell her the truth, Vi..."

Violet slowly opened her eyes again as she heard Evan call her by the nickname he had for her. Her light brown eyes stared right into his green eyes and immediately saw the disappointment they held. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know Evan, but it's just...that I _couldn't_." She admitted to him with a wavered voice. Although she was surprised by how she didn't sound as broken as she felt. Years of guarding her emotions have really taken a toll on her...

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Evan asked confused. "Vi, you've been waiting _years_ to tell her the truth."

And Evan was right. Violet had been waiting years_—_actually _several_ years, for her to tell Ava the rigorous truth. The tempestuous truth that would forever change the young girl's life. The truth that she wasn't with out any blood relatives. The truth that she in fact did have a _one_ blood relative, who was alive and breathing just fine. The impactful truth that she_— Violet Olsen__— _was none other than her aunt. Well...half aunt.

It was a rather complicated story of how that came to be, but it all began with a man named Louis Faye.

Louis Faye was a hunter who had a brief fling with Beatrice Olsen—Violet's mother. During their short time together though Beatrice had managed to get pregnant by Louis_—_thus resulting in the creation of Violet herself. Unfortunately, this sudden news wasn't taken in so well. Especially by Beatrice_—_who was a devout Roman Catholic_— _she took this pregnancy as a sort of punishment. She believed that because she participated in intercourse before marriage she was now dealing with the consequences. But when she told Louis that she was pregnant with his child, he panicked as well. You see Louis already had a twelve year old son named Collin from his previous marriage. His wife though had died a while back, meaning he was left alone to take care of his son. And that already took much of his time, so he couldn't afford to look after another kid. Not with the life he had on the road and hunting. It was already a hassle with his son Collin tagging along. He couldn't imagine how having another child on the road would be like. Therefore, he told Beatrice that he didn't want to be involved with the child's life and that it was solely her responsibility to look after it, not his.

Once hearing that excuse from him, Beatrice lost it. _Completely_.

She began hysterically telling him that he couldn't just abandon her to deal with this "mess." That they both needed to fix the "mistake" they made in order to be forgiven for their sins. So she told him that the only way that would happen is if they were to wed.

Louis however did not fall for that and he quite harshly declined Beatrice offer for marriage. And then within the next day, he drove off. Leaving behind a pregnant and very _livid_ Beatrice...

She had been so angry that she almost terminated the pregnancy herself during the early stages. Obviously, she didn't go through with the abortion. Her religious mind set and pious persona wouldn't let her. Therefore, Beatrice reasoned that because she sinned and acted in fornication, she now needed to raise her baby out of wedlock. Something she was reluctant in doing, but still complied.

Now, although Beatrice did decide to keep and raise her, Violets' life growing up was a constant downfall. Since Beatrice wasn't exactly mother of the year...

Beatrice did provide food, shelter, and clothing, but she never once provide love or affection towards her. And Violet knew the reason behind this. It was because her mother didn't love her. Not really anyways. This could be seen throughout her childhood. Violet's mother constantly blamed all of her misfortunes and unhappiness on her. Beatrice also told her other _harsh_ things too. Like how Violet was fatherless because her dad wanted nothing to do with her. That she had been the main reason why he left and never returned. Which of course affected Violet deeply. As it would any kid. Sadly, this wasn't the only thing Violet had to go through because of her mother. You see Violet hadn't been joking around when she had told Ava about her life being similar to _Carrie_. Ever since she could remember, her mother Beatrice had always been a religious fanatic. Twisting religion into her own madness and such. Now that she's a full grown adult, Violet knows that religion isn't as harsh as her mother made it out to be. Except, she still wanted nothing to do with it anymore. In fact she longer wanted to be associated with religion, in any way. And its all because of how her own mother raised her with fear towards religion. Which is why she's now completely filled with cafard and atrabilious thoughts. A sorrow filled human being who no longer had faith.

The stuff she went through growing up was like a living nightmare. Her mother really took religion to a whole new level. An extreme level...one of which she suffered through emotional and physical abuse. And it was hard doing everything her mother said because she was severely harsh towards her. There had been so many rules that she always lost track or forgot some. And unfortunately because of this, Violet endured punishments all throughout her childhood and adolescent years. She didn't exactly have a lot of happiness going on for her during that time of life. The only thing that made her feel better was when she sang. Singing made her forget about the crummy life she had and instead it allowed her to imagine she was in a better place. Reality always came crushing down on her, whenever her mother insulted her singing. Which was something she always did...

So its safe to say that Violet had no regrets with thinking that Beatrice deserved the award for most awful mother. She had been abusive, strict, unloving, severely pious towards her. Not to mention the abuse she inflicted_—_both emotional and physical_—_did a number on her self esteem.

Violet's life took a even bigger unexpected turn once she was twelve years old. When a unknown visitor came knocking on her home front door. Violet had been the one who opened the door, and she was greatly surprised once she saw the person who had been knocking. It was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties or so. He had sandy blonde hair, earth-like green eyes, and looked to be in good shape. His presence though puzzled Violet. She had never once seen him before. She rationalized that he must have been an out of towner, who needed help with directions. That reason made the most sense to her. Why else would such a nice looking young man be knocking at her front door? The people in her town had known to _never_ go anywhere near her home, seeing as it was mainly known for being the house of "_the crazy religious lady"_ aka her mother. The people in her town also knew better than to approach either of them in person as well. Since Beatrice had a way with frightening people due to her unhinged religious beliefs. It was one main reasons as to why Violet had no friends, or even acquaintances in the town, and in her school. Except whenever people did talk to her, they weren't exactly warm and welcoming with her. She didn't blame them though, not with the mother she had. Therefore having this amiable looking man in front of her door completely startled her. It then took about several awkward seconds of them staring at each other until he finally introduced himself. He said his name was Collin Faye and he asked if the owners of the house_—_an older women named Beatrice and her daughter Violet were there_._

Of course hearing him asking for her mother and herself made Violet feel passive. But with a docile and wary tone she answered him saying that this was their home and that she was indeed Violet. She then asked him what he wanted.

What came next was something that Violet still remembered well to this very day. She remembered the boggle, almost awe like expression he got from when she told him her identity. How his green eyes became wide with disbelief and how his breathing became strained. It appeared as if he were having some sort of panic attack, and she out of worry for him asked if he was okay and that if he needed help of some sorts. Her concern must have pulled him out from his sudden panic, because he managed to control his breathing again. His gaze then focused back onto hers and she saw how serious he had gotten. Once Violet noticed he feeling better she then asked him_— _a little bit more firmly_—_of what he wanted from her. And with wavered voice he told her that he_—_Collin Faye_—_was her half brother. That of course completely shocked Violet, but she at first did not believe him. She thought he was lying. That he was making false accusations to mess with her. Although her wariness became faltered when Collin showed her the journal he had with him. He let her read the passages inside while he explained to her that it had been Louis journal, and that Louis had not only been his father, but hers as well. Collin also told her that he did not know of her existence until their father passed away on a hunt a few months ago. That when he finally read his father journal he learned that his father had a fling with a women named Beatrice and how she came to have a baby girl. A child that his father never once mentioned to him. A secret that was kept from Collin during his childhood and most adult hood as well. Collin then told her that he had no idea as to why his father never told him about her, but that whatever the reason was, it had been wrong for his father to have made that decision. Even if she did have a different mother. She was still blood and he had a right to know that he had a sister that was alive and breathing.

When he was saying all this to her, Violet's emotions were all over the place. She had just been informed that he was her brother. That she had an actual brother. Well half brother, but that didn't matter to her. What really mattered was that she had an older sibling. Another family member other than her pious of a mother. She felt the estrange feeling of happiness flow through her. Although, she was greatly sadden to hear about her father's passing. Even if Louis did not want her, Violet couldn't help but feel sorrow that she never got the chance to meet him. At least she had the luck to meet Collin. That alone made her feel better. Except whatever sort of happiness she was feeling, left the second her mother Beatrice came into the conversation.

Beatrice who had been in the kitchen the whole time, was not aware of Collin's presence until she went to go look for her daughter, and that's when she saw Violet by the front door talking to someone. She couldn't exactly see who the person was since she didn't have the front door open wide. Beatrice though was puzzled at the fact that they had a visitor and she immediately went to go see who it was. Without a care in the world, she pushed her daughter to the side and slammed the door wide open hitting the inside of the house's wall. Violet who had staggered back used this time to quickly hide the journal Collin had given her, and hid it inside the shirt she had on. Beatrice of course did not notice this since she was to busy scrutinizing the visitor up front. Her demeanor immediately turned hostile and censorious once she saw that it was indeed a young man who was at her front door. And even though she had no idea as to who he was, she still didn't like the fact that a stranger_—_let alone a male_—_was disturbing her at her home. She asked him rather impolitely about who he was and what his business here was.

Beatrice then had pushed Violet to the side, but she was still able to get a glimpse of Collin's face_—_and it came to no surprise to her by how thrown off he looked by her mother's ill-mannered attitude. She also heard how he introduced himself as Collin Fate to her mother. It was when he said this that Violet saw how tensed up her mother had gotten.

Beatrice became brusque and she eyed Collin with clear disdain. The older woman should have known right away who he was once setting her eyes on him. He did after all have the unfortunate luck of having Louis Faye's deplorable green eyes. How much she _hated_ the color green. She just was glad that her scant of a daughter didn't have _his_ eyes. Lord knows how she would reacted if she did. It was already troubling raising her and all, if she at all resembled anymore of Louis she would have lost it. She set a stony like expression on her face and narrowed her eyes towards Louis' son _Collin_. She then asked him rather curtly as to why he was here and not that good-for-nothing of a father of his.

Violet, who was huddling towards the back, could only cringe by how impertinent her mother was being. She wanted to speak up, but she was afraid. Afraid of her and of what she would do to her. Therefore, she remained quiet, and felt an amount of shame as she watched the scene unfolded in front of her.

Meanwhile, Collin felt an amount of fury go through him due to Beatrice's comment towards his father. While it was true that his father had many faults, that still didn't give her the right to call him a good-for-nothing. He barely managed to keep his emotions in check, but did and he told her his reason as to why he was there. That he came to find them because he found out that Violet was his half sister, and that Louis hadn't come with him because he had passed away a couple months ago during a hunt.

Violet teared when she heard this again, but Beatrice...well she didn't seem at all affected by this tragic news. She actually told Collin that whatever happened to Louis was well deserved. That God was punishing him because of all the sins he had committed. Now when she said this, Collin could no longer hold in his anger anymore. He didn't take her reply about his father so well and a loud argument broke after that. Now Violet, only being twelve at the time had no clue what to do...she was just so scared. All she wanted was for the yelling to stop, and for her to get a chance to know more about her half brother. Except whatever chance she had, was ruined by her mother. Because after Beatrice made another side comment about Louis, she told Collin to never step foot onto her property again. To never come anywhere near her or Violet, otherwise she would call the authorities. She then without another word slammed the door in his face and locked it. She turned to give Violet that pretty said '_don't open the door or else'_ and then walked off towards the kitchen again. And Violet out of fear of getting punished followed her order. She did however look through the living room window, and saw Collin walking away. Before he was fully off their property he turned back and caught her gaze. He made a hand gesture almost as if he were opening a book and that's when Violet remembered. She carefully pulled out the journal she had hidden in her shirt and pulled it out to show it to him before she hid it again. She saw how he gave her a nod of approval before he waved her goodbye with a look of dolefulness. He then walked away from her view.

After that Violet didn't get to see Collin again until _two_ years later.

It wasn't like he didn't try to meet up with her again_—_he did. That's why he left her the journal. Not only did it have personal writings of her father, but it also had Collin's number in case she wanted to talk to him. Her mother Beatrice, thank goodness, did not know about the journal. But every time Violet scheduled a time to meet up with her half brother, her mother always interfered. With out knowing of course, since she had no clue that Violet was still keeping in contact with Collin. But due to Beatrice's smothering and having constant control over her life, Violet only got the chance to talk to Collin over the phone. The phone calls between them though were always cut short and it wasn't the same as with talking to a person up front. It wasn't until she was fourteen when she finally got the chance to meet face to face with Collin again. When her mother Beatrice had gone a church retreat. Luckily, Violet had been able to fool her into thinking she had the stomach flu. It had been reluctant, but Beatrice in the end let her stay at home from the retreat. Once she was gone, Violet left her house and headed towards the place where she and Collin were to meet each other. They had agreed meet at a small diner that resided in the middle of town. For Violet, she felt odd being out in public without her mother at her side, dragging her around. She felt complete relief at this. At feeling of being free, even if it was for a little bit. Once Violet arrived at the diner she immediately started looking for Collin. It didn't take long to spot her half brother, and she saw how he was sitting in the booth that was towards the back of the diner. His appearance didn't surprise. He still looked exactly the same from the last time he saw him, two years ago. What surprised her though was that he hadn't come _alone_. There sitting next to him was a woman who appeared to be around his age or so. The woman had long dark mahogany hair that flowed in waves. Her skin was fair and she had brown doe eyes. They were the type of eyes that held complete compassion and understanding. The kind that would be able to comfort those who were in pain. It was obvious that this woman was indeed very beautiful and there was a essence around her that practically gave out kindliness. Violet was taken back by her presence, since she had never met someone who looked so _nice_. But what really puzzled her was the baby that she was holding. The woman had the baby wrapped in a soft blue colored blanket, but even with the boy like color the blanket was, Violet could right away tell the baby was a _girl_. A baby girl who looked to maybe a few months old. Violet wondered who they were and her perplexed expression did not go unnoticed by Collin. Once she sat down in the booth, Collin answered the obvious question that was running through her mind. He introduced the woman to her as Miranda_—_his _wife_. And said that the baby was their daughter and her name was Ava. Collin said that he didn't tell her about them over the phone because he felt that it would of been better if he told her in person. The news of course surprised Violet. It had only been two years since she had last seen Collin and he was already married and even had a _kid_. Violet felt somewhat bitterness that she hadn't been there when he had gotten married. It was another important event she missed out on, but she knew that she her brother deserve to be happy. Besides, Miranda ultimately proved to be just as kind as she looked.

Throughout their whole meeting together she had been nothing but nice and caring towards her. She treated her kindly and didn't look down upon her at all_—_unlike her mother. Violet could also tell just by looking at the two of them, that Collin and Miranda were made for each other. They were two people who were madly in love with each other. But the one thing that stayed in her head for sure was their baby_—Ava. _Her niece...

She was so small and _delicate_. A mere bundle of joy filled with life, happiness, and pureness. Something that Violet never really had with the life she had with her mother. She couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Collin and even a little bit with Ava. Collin had the luck of having a semi-decent life, and Ava had the luck of having a loving family, but yet _she_ didn't. _Why was that?_ That had been a question that kept running in her head. Although she quickly berated herself for thinking and feeling that way. Like she had before, Collin deserved to be happy. At least one of them had to be, and she was glad he was. As for Ava...well the child deserved a loving home. One that she herself never had. Violet knew that Collin and Miranda were going to give their child that life. She could only hope that once she got older, that she would be apart of it as well. This inward hope continued to grow as the meeting went on and Violet got to know more about Collin and Miranda. She found out a lot of things, even the fact about Collin being an ex-hunter and that he stopped hunting once he married Miranda and had their baby. Something that Violet found very dear and respecting. How he was able to give up something in order to focus on them. Honestly, being with Collin and his family...it made her feel better. Almost gave her a sense of faith again. Before she had to leave, Collin made sure to tell her that he would be sticking around town for a while, until her mother came back. So for the days that Beatrice wasn't in town, Violet spent the majority of her time with Collin and his family. She bonded with Collin and got to know her older brother just like she had wanted. Violet came to see Miranda as a sort of mother figure, seeing as the older woman gave her the love and attention that her real mother neglected to give to her. But as for Ava...well Violet enjoyed spending time with Ava...her niece. She was so tiny and filled with warmth whenever she had the chance to hold her. So much innocence. Something Violet knew was rare to have in the world they lived in. She right away could tell that Ava was going to have the same compassionate like essence Miranda had around her. Violet could only be glad to be around all three of them. It gave her the happiness she always wanted. Unfortunately their time together came to an end when her mother's retreat days to coming back home were getting close. The day before her mother's arrival back to town was when she had to say goodbye to Collin and his family. Before they left town though, Collin made sure to be the last one to say farewell, but made sure to give her something. It was a music box that resembled a carousal. He said that Miranda and him had bought it for Ava the day she was born, but that she hold onto it for her until they came back to visit her again. Violet with a small smile and tears in her eyes, promised that she would take good care of the music box and that she would return it back to Ava when she saw her again. Collin in return gave her a hug and muttered _'Take care, sis'_ before he left. The next day was when her mother returned from the retreat and that's when Violet's happiness withered away again. She only hoped that the next time she would see Collin and his family again, that it would be sooner. But that visit she hoped for never came to be and instead she got some dreaded news that she _never_ wanted to hear in her life...

Collin and Miranda had died.

Her heart shattered when she heard this. Her half-brother and the woman she had seen sort of like a mother figure had died. And worst of all it was Beatrice of all people who delivered this shell shocking news to her. It had been on a random day, and Violet had been working on some homework from school, when all of a sudden her mother nonchalantly announced to her about what happened to Collin and his wife. That they had been found dead at their house. Murdered and such. By Violet knew it was no ordinary murder...it had to be related supernatural somehow. But her suspicion was side-tracked as she suddenly thought of Ava.

As for what happened to her niece...well Violet figured out that she was still alive. Her _niece_ was alive and well. Violet wanted nothing more than to see her, but her mother did not allow it. Beatrice told her she had no business with that child that belonged to Collin, non-whatsoever. Violet wanted to disagree with her mother, but she was only fourteen at the time. A mere child herself. So even if she did go see Ava, what could she do? Nothing.

Children did not have authority in being able to care for other children. So she reluctantly didn't go to Ava's aid and hoped that she got cared for...and rather slowly the years passed. During these years though Violet did not know anything about her niece's well being. She had no idea if she was in a foster care or if she had been adopted by some family. She did nothing but worry for her...and she still had her music box, waiting to give back to her. It wasn't until she was eighteen that Violet had enough of her mother's abuse and that's she finally decided to venture out into the world on her own. Her mother however did not take kindly to this and told her she was going to end up burning in hell. Violet's mere response to this was a simple, "_Well I'd rather be there, than to be anywhere near you._" And she left without another word. Since leaving she hasn't seen her mom and she has no idea where she's at, or if shes alive. But then again she has no care in the world about her. Not after everything she put her through...

After all her mother was the one that messed her up in the first place. It took her a couple years to emotionally fix herself, before she finally settled down in the big apple, but it still had been hard. For the first couple months in New York she lived in the streets, surviving as she tried finding a decent job. Thanks to her singing skills she ended up finding a job at a restaurant. It included for her to be a waitress and to sing from time to time. The pay was good, not to mention she made a lot of tips. Within a few months she managed to get herself an apartment and her life started to get better. What made her feel happy though was the fact that she was living as far away from her mother-and actually making a living for herself. Once she was stable enough, emotionally and physically, she decided to finally look up her niece and find out what really happened to her. It took her some time and a lot patience. Since she wasn't an expert on finding people, but in a few months she found info about her.

Since her parents death, Ava had been living with a man named Bobby Singer in South Dakota. It appeared that Ava was living a somewhat happy life. This Bobby person had been a friend of Collin, she even remembers Collin mentioning to her before. So Bobby had ended up adopting and taking in Ava as his own. Violet felt bittersweet with the whole thing. Of course she wanted to go to South Dakota and introduce herself to Ava again and tell her who _she_ was, but at the same time she didn't...this was after all the first time she actually had a life of her own. No crazy mother telling her what to do, no abuse, no nothing. She was _free_. Meaning she could finally do whatever she wanted. And the one thing she wanted to do more than anything was to sing. So that's what she did. She instead focused on her singing. Telling herself that Ava was fine and that she didn't need her. Why would she ever need her?

Violet was broken and damaged goods anyways. She probably would have been a lousy guardian to begin with. Besides, Ava had Bobby. So the young girl didn't even need her. But deep down...Violet knew that was a load of crap. She just kept repeating this in her head because didn't want to feel guilty. And she kept saying this herself going for _years_. Several years. It was during this years though that she had the mere luck of meeting Evan...and he forever changed her life. He became the love of her life. Something she thought she would never have. Evan didn't see her as damaged or broken, he saw her as a whole person. He saw the real her and not the distant woebegone person she became at times. He never judged her and instead always listened to her. Hell, they even moved together to Indiana and it was there after being together for a few years that he proposed to her. Violet was shocked by this. She never managed he would ask such a question, but she accepted. Of course right after she came clean to him and told him the truth about _everything_. Including the supernatural world and her crazy religious mother. But most importantly she told him about how she has a niece, who didn't know of her existence. This was all heavy stuff, but Evan was able to handle it all. He supported her through everything. Violet had no idea as to why...but Evan just told her it because he loved her. It never ceased to amaze her by how understanding he was. Although he deeply wondered as to why it was taking her such a long time to tell Ava the truth. Now Violet had wanted nothing more than to tell Ava, but every time she wanted to call and say who she was, she always changed her mind at the last second. It wasn't until the attacks started in her town that she decided to finally call Bobby Singer and tell her about the attacks. Secretly it was also because she knew that if she called Bobby than Ava would come along. And she was going to use this opportunity to finally tell Ava the truth. But then Violet saw her...and once she did it was as if she were looking at Miranda. Ava resembled her mother so well. With the hair and eyes. It was simply uncanny. But her dimpled smile and eccentric personality was all Collin. No doubt about that. But her similarly to Miranda is what freaked Violet the most. Which is why she reacted the way she did when she first saw her. Anyways, with that surprise she also was startled by the fact that Bobby had not come along, but instead another hunter. It was true that all she needed was Ava and she got her to come. Plus she even gave Ava her music box back to her. Although she didn't really tell her the significance of it because Violet still felt like the timing was off. The real truth...was that she was _scared._ Honestly how would of Ava reacted to the truth anyways? Would she have busted out in anger with finding out that she was her half aunt or would she have cried? Whatever her reaction might of been, Violet would have not been able to handle it. Especially with everything they had to go through, thanks to that werewolf. It just ultimately didn't seem like the right moment to announce a life changing secret like that. Violet knew she was just stalling...and that always did more harm than good.

"She deserves to know the truth Violet." Evan said, catching her attention.

Violet blinked several times. She took a moment to gather herself before she sighed, aghast. "I know that Evan. You think I don't know that? I do. But I just couldn't get myself to tell her."

"Why not?" Evan asked more gently, knowing how sensitive this topic was for her.

Violet pushed back the tears that dared to escape her. "Because she'd _hate_ me, Evan. If she found out who I was to her...she'd hate me."

"I don't think she'd hate you Vi." Evan said attempting to make her feel better. From the time he had spent with Ava, he'd come to see that she was a very understanding girl. He gave his fiancee a reassuring smile. "Besides, I don't think that girl is even capable of hating someone." He said voicing his honest opinion on Violet's niece.

"Everyone is capable of hate, Evan." Violet said to him with a hollow voice. She thought back to her mother...and of how much she completely hated her. Even if had been years since she had last seen her, the hatred she felt for her was still there. Sadly the truth was anyone could feel the way she does towards her mother. Even if Violet had never abused Ava, she did however neglect her and didn't make any sort of efforts into communicating with her until now. She abandoned her and didn't take responsibility like she should have once she was older and had a stable life. Instead she chose to focus on herself. And she felt immense guilt for that. What kind of an aunt did that make her? She thought about Collin and Miranda and wondered what they would have done if they had seen how selfish she had been with her life decisions. They probably would have been disappointed in her...especially Collin. Thinking of him made Violet's heart clench. She was so focused on her guilt though, that she didn't even notice the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Vi..." Evan said with a sad expression as he pulled her into a comforting hug. He never did like seeing her cry. It always made him feel dejected at seeing the woman he loved shed tears.

Violet_— _who had managed to keep her emotions in check, the whole time Ava had been with her_— _had finally and utterly broken down. "I just_—_I can't...if she hates me..." She stuttered out as she leaned her head against her shoulder. She shook in his arms as her crying worsened. "Evan, if she hates me...I_—_I_—_don't know if I would be able to handle that."

"It's okay Vi, look don't worry about that, alright? Everything is going to be okay." Evan said in a soft voice as he let her use him a sort of life support for her wavered emotions.

Violet melted into her fiance's hold. She knew that he was only trying to his best to comfort her with him saying that everything was going to be okay. And she appreciated that, she really did. Except that didn't stop her from feeling like scum. She knew that the only way she would step feeling that way, was until she finally fessed up to Ava. But Violet...was scared. Deeply scared to actually go through with it. She already had a lousy mother and her half brother was dead. So if the only other blood-relative she had hated her...well Violet had no idea how she was going to handle that. Despite her brittleness though, she made a promise to herself right then and there that she would tell Ava the truth. Just when she felt fully ready and when the time was right. Therefore, she might not end up telling her tomorrow, or the following week, month, or even year, but one day Violet would get the full courage to tell Ava the truth..._one_ _day._

* * *

_Heyyyyyy guys! Is anyone out there? *Hehe* It's been a while since I've updated, huh? Sorry about that guys. I've just really busy with school and updating my other stories that I never had enough time to finish this chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to fix any errors I might of made later. But now on with main topic we are all probably going crazy for. The shocking truth that we found out towards the end of this chapter. That Violet is Ava's half-aunt?! Say what?! I know I've probably surprised a bunch of you. That was to be expected though. But aside from that bomb-shell of a secret, what did you think of this chapter? Of Ava and Cody having the names of S.H.I.E.L.D agents *lmaooo* That just randomly came to me and I knew I had to add it. :D Ava protecting Violet, Evan's fist bumps, Cody's love for food and etc. *Haha* I'm going to miss writing my ocs but rest assured you will see more Violet later on and even Evan. After all Violet still needs to tell Ava who she is to her...but when that happens how do you guys think Ava will react? You think she'll be mad at Violet or no? You think she'll be understanding to her based on the life she lived growing up with her mother? Let me know what you guys think...but as for when Violet will tell her the truth...well it's going to be probably around season six. So we still have a while to go. And in case if you're wondering if Bobby knows of Violet's relation to Ava, he doesn't. Remember the only other person Collin talked about his family was with Miranda. So Bobby doesn't know that Ava has a half-aunt, let alone that Collin had a half-sister. Anyways, my dear readers, I really hope this chapter makes up for all the time has gone by and I'll try to update the chapter more quickly. The next chapter will focus back on what is happening in the show and for those who missed Cas and Ava scenes in this chapter, don't worry because the next chapter will have them :D Along with Sam and Dean scenes as well. Who else missed them? Cuz I sure did. Until next time my lovely readers! XOXO. _


	26. Chapter 26: Love is timeless

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**Okay guys I know I haven't updated this story for a while, so I'm going to make this chapter extra special! It's actually a chapter that I was going to upload in "The Younger Years" and mention or add later on in "A Hunter's Soul." But since I haven't uploaded a new chapter for this story, I figured I'd just upload the chapter on here instead. Anyways, so this chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapter and instead features Ava when she's 10 years old and she meets a certain angel...a blue eyed angel. Also this chapter contains spoilers in a way...LOL. Anyways. don't worry though, for those who want to go back into story, the next chapter will continue on with the regular story. ^_^ So with out a further ado let's move on with this lovely chapter... (: Enjoy! **_

_**Oh BTW the face claim I have for Ava during her younger years is Rowan Blanchard. ^_^ **_

* * *

_"Know that love is truly timeless."_— _Mary M. Ripken_

_Chapter 26: Love is timeless_  


**_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_**

**_Hawthorne Elementary School_**

_**May 18th, 2001**_

By the age of ten, Ava _absolutely_ disliked going to school. Well at least to the one she attended to anyways. Although the reason why she felt this particular way wasn't because of the studies she learned. She loved to learn—well _except_ for math. But really, who besides math lovers enjoys doing fractions and decimals problems? Her dislike for math though wasn't what made her conflicted about school. _No_, the real reason was because of the other kids.

Now Ava had no idea as to why the other kids were so mean to her. Ever since she could remember, they just were. Even whenever she tried being nice to them and asked several of her classmates if she could hang out with them during recess and lunch—and all they ever did was laugh at her face, denying her request for friendship and called her dumb for even suggesting that. This rejection along with the name calling and picking on her really did a number on her self system. Ultimately making her feel like the odd one out. She of course always tried her best to be strong and to not let those comments get to her. But sometimes...well it was just to hard for her to do.

Ava thought that the bullying would eventually stop, but it sadly didn't. If anything, she had every right to assume that the bullying actually increased as time went on. Even now at the age of ten and in the fourth grade, she still had to endure several of her classmates taunts. Which for a ten year old, that was something she shouldn't have to deal with. Overall in her opinion bullying was something that no one should have to experience for themselves. Since the act of bullying just caused severe results and the teasing towards the person really harms them—a lot.

Which is exactly how she was feeling right now...hurt.

And embarrassed. _Really _embarrassed.

The reason why was because of her stupid volcano project.

_Okay it wasn't stupid..._

Not to her anyways.

She actually did like her miniature volcano and making it was super fun. Plus since she knew that all of the other students were going to have neat projects, she wanted to make sure that hers stood out. So she spent a lot of time and effort on it. Putting in as much detail as possible and getting the right ingredients and such. Bobby had even helped her build it, along with providing the needed supervision when she was beginning to construct the whole thing. Ava knew deep down that Bobby was worried she was going to make a huge mess. Since she tended to cause huge messes when making things from scratch. Or he thought she was going to cause the volcano to erupt too soon or make it promptly explode due to her excitement. (Right in the kitchen, where she was building it.) But much to his and her luck that didn't end up happening...but unfortunately that wasn't the case for when she presented it in class today.

The excitement that had been building up, in the end got the better of her...

Because once it was her turn to present her project in front of the class, she kind of went over board with the vinegar. She didn't mean to pour in so much inside the volcano, but she got so feverish and excited with wanting to show all of her classmates her volcano, that she actually ended up pouring the whole bottle of vinegar. So because of that, the volcano ended up exploding—splashing everybody that was close to it with the baking soda, vinegar, and the red food coloring that was inside of it.

All of her classmates were shocked by the sudden explosion and many complained that they were covered in volcano goo. Saying and muttering comments like _"Eww" "Get this stuff off me!"_ or "_Oh_ _no_, _m__y hair!"_ Which of course mostly came from the girls. But not from Ava. Who was covered with the most volcano goo, but she didn't mind at all. So because of this she tried to find the humor in the situation to make things a little less awkward. So with a final touch, she sheepishly said: _"Ta da." _With a small smile on her youthful face—which was covered by the volcano goo. Unfortunately, none of her classmates took this lightly and instead of making it less awkward, it actually increased the strain in the room. And due to that her smile faltered a bit. Especially with the hard stares she was getting from all her classmates. Thankfully, before they started booing her off, her teacher dismissed her back to her seat. And although Ava was glad the teacher spared her from getting ridiculed up front, she could tell by the sound of her voice, that her teacher was not happy with the fact that her volcano exploded. Her teacher probably thought she caused her volcano to explode on purpose, but that of course was not what Ava was intending. She tried to explain that she didn't mean to, that it was an accident, but the words wouldn't come out. She figured it was because she was full on embarrassed at the moment. And hearing the comments and whispers her classmates were saying towards her, did not make her feel better.

So yeah...the whole volcano incident that happened earlier today was such an embarrassing moment. And also add to the fact that her classmates were giving her a hard time about, didn't exactly help her either.

Ava wished Sam was close, so he could come over and visit her. She knew that he'd be able to cheer her up, with the whole about her school volcano fiasco..but sadly he was off miles and miles away at college.

_Stanford_...

She believed was the name of the college he was currently attending. She heard that it was a good school...good for law and that really smart people went there. And to her it made perfect sense as to why Sam was there. He did after all want to become a lawyer, and he was really smart as well. He's the one who use to help her with her math homework. In fact he was so smart, that Ava knew he would of had no problem with this project if he were in her shoes. He'd ace it so easily and fast, with no mistakes. And he wouldn't of let something like excitement ruin his chances at getting an _A_ on the project.

If only she was as determined and settled as Sam...but alas she wasn't. Not entirely anyways.

Thinking about Sam also had Ava thinking about Dean.

She missed him.

It's been a while since she had seen him too. A few months at the most. Sure there had been a call now and then, but no actual appearance was made the oldest Winchester. She knew that he was with his father John, finding and fighting monsters on the road. So that of course was reasonable as to why he didn't keep in constant communication with her or Bobby...but what was Sam's excuse? He barely called and when he did the call was always under five minutes. Way too short. She liked to believe that he didn't call as much because he was busy with school. His studies and all, but something told her that wasn't necessarily the whole reason why...

Ava knew about the fall out Sam had with his father John and Dean, right when he left for college. Bobby had been the one to tell her, but even then she knew about the tension between father and son. It was obvious that Sam wanted nothing to do with the hunting life. He wanted a normal life...something that she too thought about having deep down. She'd never actual thought she'd be able to have it, and even though Sam told her about him wanting to go to college, it still greatly surprised her when he told her he got accepted. Sure she was happy for him but she was also worried, because she knew that John Winchester was not going like him going to college. And boy was she right...

But in the end Sam still decided to go to school and that's exactly where he was at right now. And although she was happy for him, she was also sad and even a little mad. Sad because he was far away and mad because he wasn't keeping in touch with her and Bobby. She felt like he was drifting away...but she guessed that's what happens when you're apart from the people you call family. It made her wonder if she'd be like that when and if she decided to go to college. But that was years ahead and most likely that wouldn't even end up happening anyways. She couldn't fathom being far away from Bobby. The man who took her in and raised her as his own daughter. It just wouldn't seem right to leave him, like the way Sam did with Dean and his father. Granted John wasn't exactly the greatest parental figure, and she wasn't necessarily his biggest fan, but still he was Sam's father...but like Ava already knew, Sam had his reasons as to why he left. She just couldn't imagine doing the same thing once she was his age. Plus if school right now was hard to handle, then how was college going to be like for her? There was something like hope swirling inside, inwardly telling her it wouldn't be as bad as it was now...but she let it slide. Instead she focused on the present.

And right now she was waiting sitting on a bench, waiting in front of the school for Bobby to pick her up. Of course before this though there was the case of her cleaning up the volcano mess that happened in the classroom.

_Yeah...and boy was that fun..._

Anyways, her teacher said she needed to clean up the volcano goo and before leaving. And Ava didn't want to make things worse, so she complied and did so. Besides it was just cleaning. She could handle cleaning. She was just glad she didn't get detention of any sorts for the stunt she pulled. At least her teacher was nice enough to spare her from that. Once she made sure the classroom was spotless, she said good-bye to her teacher and took her damaged volcano with her. Unfortunately she had to throw the miniature volcano away in the outside trash can because of how ruined it was. This sadden her but she also felt slight irritation on the account of the explosion.

_Yeah, but whose fault is that?_ Ava thought inwardly as she shifted on the bench. She rolled her eyes at how silly she was being. _What done is done. _She told herself in hopes to lessen her humiliation, but it didn't at all.

As she was sitting on the bench, Ava swung her legs back and fourth, as the bottom of her tennis shoes grazing the ground. She looked around, but was not surprised to see not that many people around the school. It was after all Friday. Students were always eager to leave, but especially on a Friday. She too, but today she had been asked to stay in a little while longer, since she needed to clean up the mess she made. She had called ahead of time though and told Bobby about it, so he wouldn't have to wait until she finished. She had been embarrassed about calling Bobby and telling him about the whole volcano incident, because she thought he was going to be disappointed in her. But Bobby was not at all disappointed with her. In fact when she told him about the whole classroom volcano goo explosion, he laughed. And it wasn't a disincentivize type of laugh, it was a full on lighthearted laugh. It was the type of laugh, that Ava knew brought content to him. And even more when he told her:

_"Don't worry about it sweetie. And don't let those other mischief-makers get the better of you. They're just jealous that their projects weren't as amazing as yours. I wish I had been there to see the whole thing. I'm sure that it would of been quite a scene."_

That made her feel slightly better. To know that her dad wasn't disappointed in her, but rather that he was actually serene with the whole thing. If only her classmates felt the same way as her dad...but they didn't. And because of that Ava felt distressed. Even more so now as her appearance wasn't exactly the greatest. Now don't get her wrong, she barely paid any mind to girly things. She was more of a tomboy than anything. But right now she had to agree that she was over doing it with the whole _"complete mess"_ appearance. Her t-shirt and jeans were covered in red-color dye from the volcano goo that came from the explosion. Also not to mention that her hair was loose, tangled, and it had some remains of vinegar water and baking soda as well. Yeah, she was quite the sight right now.

Ava sighed and hung her head low, letting her long brown hair act as a curtain.

Gosh, no wonder all the other kids picked on her...

She was so _weird_...

Why, oh why couldn't she be like the other kids? Why couldn't she be like the other girls and just like dolls? Why couldn't she find interest in girly things, rather than the peculiar interests she had? Why did she have to let her eccentric and energetic personality get the best of her? Why couldn't she just make one friend...

Ava pondered on all this and much to her inward refusal, she actually began to feel the tears form in her eyes.

"Are you...are you alright?"

As soon as Ava heard that unfamiliar yet soothing gruff voice, her head shot right up. Her hair swished back and forth before she narrowed her gaze towards where she heard the voice. And that's when she came face to face with an interesting sight. There standing in front of her was a man. An older man who looked to be in his late or early thirties. He was wearing what appeared to be a business suit with a tan trench coat over it. Ava right away found the the tan trench coat to be cool looking. After admiring it she then let her brown eyes wander higher and that's when they landed onto the man's eyes. His bright blue eyes...they were so blue that it instantly reminded her of the ocean. And they were just so beautiful. They weren't like any ordinary blue eyes. No, his were quite different...

Ava quickly got a hold of herself, remembering that he had just asked her a question. In response to this she merely just shrugged her shoulders as she still kept gazing into his eyes. She felt like she was in a daze or something. Which was weird because she had no flippin' idea as to who this man was. Yet here she was feeling like she already knew him.

_What an odd feeling..._

Ava thought as she stopped swinging her feet. The man in front of her had her complete attention, with no wariness coming from her at all. Just by looking into his his soft blue eyes, he made her feel better.

"May I, uh, have a seat here?" The trench coat wearing man asked her as he slightly shifted his feet.

Ava heard him ask her politely, but despite his manners, she was still able to hear the amount of awkwardness in his speech. She found this to be endearing and even a little funny as well. It was almost like he was being shy with her for some reason.

"Yeah, sure." Ava responded this time out loud. A smile wanted to escape her, but she controlled her actions. She then watched him take a seat next to her on the bench. And immediately as he sat down close to her, she felt all the distress she was feeling from before, disappear.

"So are you alright?" The blue eyed man asked her again.

Ava paused a bit. She then turned her head to look at him. She blinked a couple times, pulling through from her awe-struck. "I'm okay..." She said to him. _Well I'm okay now that you're here...Mr. Blue eyes. _She thought to herself and almost said out loud, but luckily she didn't. She mentally shook her head and instead kept the conversation going—in one way or another. "Why you asking?" She asked him with a slightly puzzled expression.

The blue eyed man gave her a soft expression. "Well you looked to be in a very abysmal state." He said to her with that gruff voice she was beginning to like so much.

But despite her fascination with his voice, she couldn't help but give a bemused expression based on that unfamiliar word he had used. "Huh?" She muttered, furrowing her eyebrows a bit as she titled her head.

The trench coat wearing man let out a low chuckle and Ava saw how his lips turned a bit upwards, wanting to form into a smile. But just as soon as she saw that, it went away with a blink of an eye.

"What I mean to say was that you looked rather upset. Did, uh, something happen?" He asked her more serious than before, yet there was a gentle touch as well.

Ava appreciated how nice the man was being to her, but she couldn't help but let out a small scoff. "Did something happen..." She muttered in chagrin. "Yeah...something did happen." She found herself surprisingly telling him.

"What made you so upset?" He asked her concernedly.

Ava was once again left in a daze by how kind this blue eyed, trench coat wearing man was being with her. She never felt this relaxed with people she didn't know before. She was always wary towards strangers. After all stranger danger...but yet with this man she felt safe...like she could trust him completely. Which is why she felt like she could talk and tell him just about anything.

"Well I built this miniature volcano for my class project, and I uh, kind of made it explode." Ava admitted sheepishly with a _"Oops"_ expression. "My classmates weren't too happy about that...but then again they never are with me." She said sadly, letting her eyes wander to the ground.

There was a moment with complete silence, and during Ava did not notice how the mysterious kind blue eyed man was looking at her with compassion.

"There are many accomplishments in the world that once started off as failures." He said to her mindfully, causing Ava to look at him again. "And although others may not see that, know that you shouldn't feel inferior to them." His soft comforting words, finally made Ava smile at him. This then caused the blue eyed man to stifle up a smile as well. "Besides, uh, I hear that younglings find mini volcanic explosions to be _cool_. Perhaps your classmates aren't perceptive enough to find the hilarity in it." He said to her sounding just as awkward as before, especially when he said the word cool. But that didn't really matter to Ava, because what she liked was that he was trying to push away her embarrassment. And it was working...

_Mr. Blue eyes...you're awesome!_

Ava thought to herself.

She then gave him a lighthearted, as she remembered the rest of what he just said to her.

"_Younglings_?" She repeated back to him with a giggle. "That's a funny word."

The blue eyed man easily smiled back at her. "Yes, perhaps it is."

"Well then, mister blue eyes, my name's Ava." Ava said finally introducing herself. "What's yours?"

There was some kind of amused expression that passed through his face when she said blue eye's. "My name's, uh...Cas." He said to her giving her another smile.

"Cas?" Ava said testing out the name. She laughed softly. "I like it!" She exclaimed happily. "Well Cas, are you waiting for someone?" She asked him. "Schools already out, so if you're here to pick up your kid, most likely they'd be in the office. I'd be in there too, but it smells like gingerbread air freshener in there. And I do not want to smell like a ginger bread right now. It's May! Those office ladies really need to update their air freshener supply, I tell you."

Cas couldn't help but chuckle at her rant...it was captivating to listen to...it was absolutely Ava. "Uh, no I'm not here to pick up my child. I was just here to visit someone real special to me...I wanted to see how she was doing. And it turns out that she's okay." He said to her and he saw how she gave him a quizzical expression.

"Oh...well do you have any kids?" She asked him in childlike wonder.

Cas was taken back a bit by this sudden unexpected question. He was quiet for a few seconds, contemplating on what to tell her. He got this far away look, but after a few seconds she looked back towards Ava, with a soft smile.

"Yes, I do have a child. Her name's Marley."

"No way?!" Ava shouted in excitement, actually bouncing a bit on the bench. "That's such an awesome name! How old is she?" She asked him in complete curiousness.

"She just turned one." Cas said to her happily.

"Wow, well I bet she has your eyes." Ava said cheerfully.

Cas' expression became soft. "Yes, yes she does. But you know what..." He said eloquently to her. "She has her mother's smile."

Ava was slightly confused by how she was feeling right now...it was like she was happy but more so than usual...she didn't know why but something about what he said caused her great joy.

"Well I'm happy that your child has the both of you." Ava said her brown eyes staring right back into his blue eyes.

"Thank you..." Cas said to her smiling. "I'm also glad she has the both of us. I love her, just as much as I love my wife." His said as his eyes became filled with so many emotions, that he actually needed to look a way for a second so she wouldn't notice them glistening.

Ava bemused by this was going to ask if he was okay, but before she could she saw that her dad's car making its way from down the street. She smiled at this, but then turned to face Cas again.

"Oh, that's my dad's car. I'm gonna have to go now, but it was nice talking to you, Cas." She said to him, but inside she was feeling really sad that she was going to leave him. "Maybe we'll run into each other again!" She said trying to be optimistic.

Cas gazed at her and he smiled softly at her. "It was nice talking to you too, Ava...and yes we'll meet again. Just not in this time." He said meaningfully to her. Ava in return gave her a confused look, but before she was able to say anything to him, he softly placed two fingers on her forehead...and after that ten year old Ava forgot about the extraordinary meeting she just had with her guardian angel.

Cas from a far, watched as Ava got into Bobby's car and saw how she safely went back home. He felt relieved that she was safe. He was also happy that he was able to take way the embarrassment and distress she was feeling on this day. He knew about this specific day because Ava had told him about it sometime in the future when they were getting more acquainted more with each other. He had always been curious about Ava's childhood and more than one occasion did he want to travel to past to see how she was during her younger years. He's traveled to the past many times before, but he specifically traveled to Ava's childhood this time for two reason. One had been because he wanted to meet Ava as a child, out of mere curiousness. And he was not at all disappointed. Ava was just as unique and wonderful as she was in the future. The second reason, was because he wanted to know how quirky Ava was at a young age. And meeting her at such a young age, also made him wonder whether or not her appealing eccentrics would eventually appear in their beloved daughter Marley...


	27. Chapter 27: Children are the future

_**Disclaimer:** **I**** do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**Now on ward with our regular story... ^_^ Enjoy! P.S. I do not own any of the music, restaurants, or movies mentioned in this chapter! (:**_

* * *

_"We must teach our children to dream with their eyes open." ― Harry Edwards_

_Chapter 27: Children are the future_

As strange as it seemed, the drive back to South Dakota didn't actually take that long as it did when they first drove to Indiana. The two hunters of course made a few stops along the way. On the account that Cody kept saying he dying of so called hunger, but Ava knew he was just heavily exaggerating. Anyways, they did end up stopping at some food places. Most of them were fast food, so they could take their food on the road with them. But they did end up eating inside two specific food restaurants. One of them was another burger joint, kind of like _Biggerson's_ but not nearly as good, and the other was a Mexican restaurant. _Super-Mex._ Ava particularly liked the Mexican restaurant more since she was always a sucker for a good plate of enchiladas. Apparently so did Cody as well. The proof of him eating three plates of enchiladas stilled awed Ava. The boy might have had a fit body, but the amount of food he could eat still amazed her to no ends.

Time on the road passed by much faster. She guessed it really it had to with Cody. Although cheeky, he really was an entertaining and fun person to be around. And as much as Ava wanted to denying it, she kept liking him more and more. Her feelings towards him of course were only platonic. Since there was only one person she liked romantically with all her heart. A blue eyed, dark haired, tan trench coat wearing someone. But overall she was just glad she was getting closer with Cody. It felt nice to have a friend who shared similar interests as you. Not to mention it was great to have someone around her age. She didn't necessarily mind that everyone else she knew was older than her. She had gotten use to that, but it was great to have someone who thought and acted like her. Well not _exactly_ like her. Cody was the complete opposite of her in lot of areas. What she meant to say was that it was nice to have someone who had the same life as her.

A fellow young adult hunter who deep down wanted normalcy. She didn't need him to say it out loud in order for her to know. She could just tell by his eyes...they held the same longing as her. But just like her, Cody buried this dream of his deep down. Something he did different was that he used humor as a distraction and coping mechanism. It reminded her of how Dean would deal his own issues or feelings. But Ava didn't want to call Cody out on this. It wasn't her place to do so. Besides, the two of them were having a good road trip back home. With the two of them having silly childish conversations of which superhero was the best. Ava of course named her all time favorite superhero. Which happened to be _Wonder Woman. _When she had been little, Dean often called her that as a nickname. Just like on how she used to call him _Batman_. Anyways, while Cody said _Spider-Man_. This then got a new conversation started on which was better..._DC or Marvel. _Overall that conversation came to a tie, since neither of them could admit on which was better. In Ava's opinion though both sides were equal in awesomeness. The talk about superheros though eventually lead somehow lead them towards the topic of _Star Wars _and that right there lasted a _while_. With the discussion of the prequels and sequels, had Ava speaking her opinions. It was like she was on self auto pilot and she couldn't stop talking. She just really loved _Star Wars._ And how couldn't she? It was a film that she saw when she was a kid with Dean and Sam. So it had significant meaning towards her. But luckily she didn't have to worry about being a non-stop chatter box, because apparently Cody held _Star Wars_ in high regards as well.

So in between the entertaining conversations of superheros and _Star Wars,_ music was of course a part of it. First they listened to the few songs by _David Bowie, 'Til Tuesday, Thompson Twins, and The Cure, _before Cody surprised Ava with a totally different genre of music. Since he remembered that she had mentioned _Blink 182_ to him, he decided to play the song, _All these small things_, by them. This caused a smile to break on Ava's face and she looked at Cody in great disbelief when she heard the song play. Mostly it was due to the fact that he remembered that she said she wanted to listen to them_―_in a rare chance to feel like an _ordinary_ teenager. Even if it were only for a little while. And to her happiness, he ended up playing that song along a with a few others throughout the car ride. She made sure to say thank you, and Cody being his nonchalant self, said it was no big deal. It was to Ava though. Even if it was a small gesture, it meant a lot to the huntress.

The music choice eventually mellowed down and road trip evidently came to an end around two o'clock in the morning. When they had arrived back to the familiar area that Ava instantly recognized as her home. She smiled when she saw the _Singer Auto Salvage_ _Yard_ sign. _Home sweet home _she thought merrily. Cody's car came to a stop right outside her house just as the song, _Seasons by Chris Cornell _hit the chorus part with the guitar. The two hunters decided to wait until the song was over. They peacefully listened to the song, each thinking their own thing.

_And I'm lost behind_  
_Words I'll never find_  
_And I'm left behind_  
_As seasons roll on by_

_If I should be short on words_  
_And long on things to say_  
_Could you crawl into my world_  
_And take me worlds away?_  
_Should I be beside myself_  
_And not even stay_

_And I'm lost behind_  
_Words I'll never find_  
_And I'm left behind_  
_As seasons roll on by_

Once the last sound of the guitar ended, Ava looked towards Cody and offered him a smile. Cody returned it. "Well, this is your stop." He said in a quip like tone.

Ava became serious. "You know you can spend the night, right?" She said to him. She figured he was tired from driving all night. She felt bad that he did all the driving, but every time she offered to drive he would say no, that he was still more than capable. Anyways, she had called Bobby a few hours ago when she was informing him of her well-being. He knew that she was already on her way home and she had asked him if it were alright for Cody to stay the night. It only seemed fair. After that fourteen hour drive back, the young hunter must of been tired. He had to have been. He was just being stubborn. Besides, she wouldn't be able to sleep if he was off in the road at this time.

Cody, who had heard the question felt touched by this, but decided to answer in a humor like way. "You mean like a sleep over?" He asked giving her a suggestive expression.

Ava gave him her usual scowl like expression._ Cheeky boy. _She rolled her eyes before she composed herself. She looked at him _closely_ and her expression soften. "Your dad is still in New Orleans and that's another days worth of a drive." She said to him. "I think it's a good if you just call it a night and rest here. I'd feel much better if you do."

Cody sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks. "You'd feel better if I did?" He asked and for some reason when he said this something emotional passed through him. He liked the fact that someone, other than his father, worried about him. That someone _cared_ for him. He looked at Ava and saw how she nodded her head at him. He remained unsure. "I don't know...I wouldn't want to bother Bobby." He ended up saying.

Ava waved her hand. "Don't worry, I called him earlier when we were at a stop. He's okay with it." She told him and then smiled a bit, as if to to show him it were no big deal. Although to him, this was a big deal. "And if it makes you feel more comfortable, you can even sleep on the couch." She said jestingly, causing a chuckle to escape Cody's mouth. The younger hunter relaxed and returned back to his sharp self.

"Sure, why not. To say I got to sleep on the great Ava Singer's couch...well that's a once in a life time opportunity." He joked, making Ava laugh this time. As she understood his joking meant or harm. She was actually stating to like his way of humor...to some degree anyways.

"Alright, come on then." She said before she and him got out of the car. They carried their belongings and Ava let him enter the house first. She came in from behind and closed the front door quietly. She laid her belongings on the floor momentarily. She tried being as quiet as possible, since she had a feeling her dad was already asleep. If he wasn't she would of seen him when they first entered the house right away. Since he tended to stay up most nights working on research and such. But tonight he was nowhere in sight, meaning he must have been sleeping already. She lead Cody towards the living room and cleaned the couch, making it as comfortable as possible. She then went towards the closet that was in the hallways and pulled out a couple of blankets a pillow they had in there. Bobby and her always kept sleeping supplies in there in case of emergencies. It was mostly used for whenever Dean or Sam slept or, but there was rare chances whenever they had other guests as well.

The huntress went back towards the living room couch and set up the blankets. She then fluffed up the pillow before she set it on there as well. After she finished she turned and faced Cody who patiently waiting for her.

Ava gave him a sheepish smile. "I'd offer for you sleep in my room, and I'd take the couch, but I have a feeling you'd refuse." She said to him, and in light of making things less awkward she cracked a joke. "Cause you're such a gentle men and all." She said light-heartily.

"We can always share it." Cody smiled teasingly, shrugging his shoulders.

Ava scoffed and felt her cheeks blush. She gave another one of her famous scowls before it faltered a bit. Despite his flirtatious nature, she was still unable to stay fully mad at him. "There's a bathroom down the hall. In case you want to use it. Other than that..._goodnight_." She said to him and then started her way towards her room. But the sound of Cody's voice stopped her. Except it wasn't the fact that he called her name that surprised, but it was the way he sounded...completely _earnest_. She turned to face him and she right away saw a sincere smile on his face.

"_Thanks_."

Ava was taken back by how series and non-jocular he was being. Nonetheless, she accepted his thanks. Already knowing that Cody deep down was an alright guy. "No problem...get some rest." She told him gently, as she gave him one last smile. She then headed towards her belongings, grabbed her bags, and then started walking to her room. She readjusted her bag that was over her shoulder. She let lout a yawn, feeling how tired she was. Her soft bed calling out for her to sleep on. The huntress was almost to her room when a familiar voice called out for her.

"Ava?"

The huntress turned around and saw Bobby in his wheelchair. It looked like he just got out of bed. He was wearing his nightwear and his eyes looked tired. She went quickly to apologize."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, dad."

"Ah, don't worry about it sweetie." Bobby reassured her with a small smile. In all honesty he felt much better now that he knew she was back at home. Safe and unharmed. "How was the rest of the drive back?" He asked.

"It went alright." Ava said with a tired smile of her own.

"Did Cody decide to catch up on his rest?" Bobby asked her.

Ava nodded her head. "Yeah, made him a bed on the couch. I would of let him just take my bed...but I kind of knew he'd refuse."

"Damn right he'd refuse. If he hadn't I would of forced him to." Bobby said in a over protective tone.

Ava was amused by this. "Anyways..." She started saying, moving on with the conversation. "He'll probably leave early in the morning. So, I'm going to catch up on my sleep. See if I can wake up early enough to make breakfast for all of us."

"Sweetie, you don't have to―"

Ava quickly interrupted him. "I want to. I want to show that us _Singer's_ have good hospitality towards our guests." She said with a bright smile her eyes lighting up with the thought of making breakfast. Or so with the fact that she's planning on making pancakes.

Bobby chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright." His eyes caught sight of the item that was pointing out her bag. He looked closer and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, what's that?" He asked her. Why was she carrying a mini carousel and why did it look so familiar to him?

Ava followed his eye sight and found out that he was staring at the music box Violet had given her. "_Oh_!" She exclaimed slightly before gently pulling it out. "It's a music box. Well carousel...actually it's a music box that shaped like a carousel." She stuttered with a laugh. She looked at the item with awe. "The woman we helped out, Violet, gave it to me before I left. Said it belonged to me, more than it ever belonged to her." She told Bobby and she saw how he had a bemused expression. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I think it was just her way of saying thanks." She rationalized before putting the music box inside her bag.

"I thought you weren't a fan of _girlie_ items." Bobby gently joked. Though for some reason he still felt slightly unsettled from looking at the music box.

Ava tried to appear nonchalant but failed in doing so. "I'm not...but I mean, it's nice right? I kind of _like_ it." She honestly admitted to him.

Bobby hummed. He then cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna go back to bed now." He told her gently." Night, sweetie."

"Night dad." Ava said before asking well mannerly. "Do you need help getting back to bed?"

Bobby quickly shook his head. " Nah, I got the hang of it now darling. Don't you worry." He reassured her once he reached his bedroom's door. "Night." He told her with a smile.

"Night, pops." Ava said softly and waited until he closed his door. After that she finally went into her room and closed the door behind her. She gently put the bag on the floor and immediately went towards her drawers. She pulled out an old band t-shirt and grey sweat pants. She quickly changed into her sleeping clothes and put her used clothes inside her dirty clothes basket. After that she reached for her bag and pulled out her cellphone. She went through her contacts before she found the one person she had been wanting to speak with all day to. She understood why she couldn't though. Cas after all was quite busy looking for his father. He had been sending her short messages though throughout the car ride and that alone made butterflies reappear within her stomach. She thought back to the kiss he had given her on the cheek, before she left, and that of course made her blush. She composed herself as she began writing him a message. She did a quick read through before she finally sent it.

**_Hey, Cas, just wanted to let you know I made it back home. Safe and sound. So you don't have to worry anymore. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now, but if you have time, come and drop by in the morning. I'm gonna make pancakes.(: ― Ava._**

She felt giddiness with the fact that she sent a text saying that. Let alone with another smiley face. She knew Cas wasn't a fan of modern technology but it was adorbale whenever he tried texting back a smiley face. She blamed her sleepiness, with the fact that she just invited her guardian angel over for pancakes...how silly was she? But at the moment she dwell on it. All she cared about was going to _sleep_. She was about to straight out drop onto her bed, when she suddenly remembered something rather important. She walked over towards her bag and took out the music box. She stared at it and a soft smile appeared on her face. The huntress turned the spindle and listened to soft music that began playing. She watched how the mini carousel began moving along with the music. It was soft, beautiful, and a air of tune surrounded it. Yet...it was _melancholic_. The more she stared at the music box the more it felt strangely familiar...she shook her head theorizing it was her sleep that was taking over. She needed rest that's all. She placed the music box on the bed stand, next to the photo of her parent's. And that for some reason brought a sort of comfort towards Ava. She smiled at the photo and the music box before turning off her lamp and placing her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was out.

The young huntress didn't know however that Bobby too held such familiar feelings towards the music box. But he too disregard it as nothing. If only he had remembered though. That this was the same music box he caught a brief glimpse of all those years ago. When Ava had only been a baby. Then perhaps he would been able to connect it back towards Collin and Miranda...but unfortunately that wasn't the case. So Ava sadly and unknowingly slept next to the music box that her parents had given to her all those years ago. Along with not knowing, that her half-aunt Violet had been the one to return it back to her.

_If only she knew._

* * *

Cody shifted around the couch and let out a yawn. He opened his eyes slowly and waited until the blurriness went away, before he sat up. He scratched his head, and he huffed once he felt the how much of a mess his hair was. _Man was he still tired..._the couch wasn't necessarily bad. It was actually kind of comfortable. He had to admit it was way more comfortable than some of the motel beds he's slept in before. So there was no reason for him to complain. Plus like he had told Ava, he was grateful that she had asked him to stay over. Plus if she hadn't asked him, he would probably pulled over on the side of the road and slept in the car, or checked into a cheap motel. Whatever, as long as he got some sleep. Luckily though he didn't do any of those things. An old comfy couch had been his bed, and he had Ava to thank for that. Bobby as well for letting him stay.

He stretched his arms and let out another yawn. After that he reached for jacket that was on the floor, and grabbed his cell phone. He checked the time.

_8:35 A.M. _

He let out a yawn and lowered his cellphone.

Still rather early, but he figured it was time to officially get up. Besides, he needed to get ready and leave for New Orleans. His dad was waiting for him after all. It wouldn't take long for him to get ready though. He was already dressed. Since he fell asleep in his days clothes. All he took off was his grey jacket and black shoes. His bags were already packed as well. Weapons and other materials he needed. Guess now all he needed to do was wait until Ava or Bobby woke up so he could excuse him. Since he thought that was the polite thing to do. Now he wasn't exactly Mr. Manners, but even he knew leaving a home, where they had let you stay without saying a proper thank, was rude. So he'd wait to see who would wake up first. While doing this, he put on his shoes and got up from the couch. He walked around the living room as a way to fully wake up. When this wasn't working he went towards the kitchen and turned on the sink. He splashed some of water on his face and instantly felt refreshed. _Ahh, now he was awake. _After all his sleepiness went away, Cody used his t-shirt to wipe off the water from his face. He then blinked a couple times before his vision became clear again. He was startled though when the sound of what he thought was wings entered his ears. Weird? Maybe he was just imagining things. He did a half spin and nearly gasped when he saw a unknown man standing in the kitchen. He hadn't been there before...so what the hell? Was he a friend of Ava and Bobby? If so then Ava would of told him. Cody remained passive and he looked at the man in complete wariness.

In return, Castiel narrowed his eye's at the unfamiliar young man who stood right in the middle of Ava and Bobby's kitchen. This was highly unexpected. When he had first arrived he had expected Ava to be in the kitchen...not this stranger. Ava after all did invite him to come over for _pancakes_. He knew for a fact that pancakes meant food. And although he had no need to eat, it was still an excuse to go see her. And seeing as he had some time to spare, he figured he'd go. The angel himself was also practically jumping with joy with being around his human again. In his opinion it had been while since he has laid eyes on her. Felt her soul connecting with his grace, so he was more than glad to go see her, but eyes instead of catching a glimpse of her lovely form, he came face to face with someone else. A _male_ someone else. Just who was _he_? What was he doing here? "Who are _you_?" He asked him sternly, not liking the fact that there was a stranger inside Ava's home. He kept his gaze on the young man and saw how he warily took a few steps closer towards him.

"My name's Cody. I'm a friend of Ava's." Cody said rather firmly with his own scrutinizing gaze. His expression then turned earnest, as he kept an intrepid demeanor with this unknown older stranger. "Now who exactly are you?"

The two males were staring at each other in complete chariness, when all of a sudden their stare down was interrupt by oncoming footsteps. They both turned to see Ava coming towards the kitchen. The young woman froze in her steps once she saw the scene in front of her. She however didn't notice, let alone feel the tension in the room. Instead her brown eyes lit up when she saw Cas.

"Cas, you came!" Ava said happily as she came closer towards him. She was about to bring him into a hug, but decided at the last minute not to do so. She felt awkward to embrace so intimately, especially since Cody was here. Then there was the fact that she was still in her pajamas. So she did not at all look presentable at the moment. At least she brushed her teeth, so she didn't need to worry about smelling. She stepped back from Cas, but her smile stilled remained.

Castiel watched as she retreated back from him. He felt great disappointment that she did not hug him. She had been so close in doing so, why had she stopped? A hug from, let a lone a touch from her would bring him complete happiness. Especially now. Oh how dear she looked. Freshly out of bed and absolute winsome. Her dark brown hair was down, and she was wearing what he guessed was her sleep wear. Perhaps to many others this outfit wasn't satisfactory, but to him it was. No matter what she'd wear she would always be beautiful.

"So, I see you two met." Ava said interrupting the angel's thoughts.

Cody seemed unsure for a bit, before speaking up. "Uh, yeah, he kind of took me by surprise." He said, still glancing at this Cas guy in uneasiness. Castiel in return gave him a somber expression. Once again this was all oblivious to Ava.

Ava laughed nervously at the fact that she needed to come up with something quick. She couldn't tell Cody the truth of what Cas _really_ was. "Yeah, he tends to do that. But let me introduce you guys. Cody this is Cas. Cas this is Cody." She said introducing them. "Cas is close family friend." She explained to Cody. The huntress then looked towards Cas. "And Cody here is a friend. Well, recent partners, turned friends." She jested with a smile.

When she said this something clicked within Castiel."This is the _hunter_ you traveled with?" He asked with a rather gruff voice.

This time she noticed the tone of his voice and she frowned a bit. "Uh, yeah..." She drawled on. She then thought maybe perhaps he was still worried about what had happened during the case. "Don't worry we handled that case, didn't we Cody?" She asked as she walked towards the young hunter.

Cody at this turned up beat. "Yeah, we totally kicked ass." He exclaimed as they gave each other a high five. This scene caused Castiel to frown further more. He felt a strange sensation with how Ava was acting with this Cody character. It hurt to see her so attached towards someone else...a _male_ someone else. Sure she was close towards Dean and Sam. But he knew for a fact that Ava only cared for them as family. This boy however...Castiel had no idea how Ava felt about him. Did she only see him as an acquaintance, or did she carry stronger feelings towards him? Oh father, he hoped _not_...

With this strange sensation growing more and more, his stare towards the male hunter harden. Cody once again noticed this, but Ava did not. The male hunter let out a cough and avoided his stare. "Anyways, I was just waiting for either you or Bobby to wake up so I can excuse myself."

"What you're leaving already?" Ava asked feeling sad. "But I was gonna make pancakes. And I know how much you love food."

This caused Castiel's wings to ruffle. She was going to make the pancakes for _him_? This vexed him. This mere _boy_ did not deserve her pancakes...

"That sounds great, but I think it's best if I leave. I want to get to New Orleans as soon as possible." Cody said giving her a smile. "Thanks though, next time for sure. I promise."

Ava was still sad, but she felt better with the gesture he made towards a next time. She liked to believe that there would be. "Alright..." She drawled on but gave him a smile.

Cody contemplated on what to do. One one hand he wanted to bring her in for a hug, but with the this Castiel guy staring at him, it felt he would burn a hole in his head. But he ignored his death stare, and he quickly brought in Ava for a hug.

Almost immediately Castiel felt the sensation he had intensify and his wings were ready to burst from anger. Meanwhile Ava greatly returned the hug. Yes, she was surprised by Cody's hug, but she wasn't about to push him away. Although, she felt bad now because she hadn't hugged Cas when she saw him. But now here she was hugging Cody. In her defense though Cody had brought her in for a hug. There wasn't much she could do now but to return it. Besides, this was a good-bye hug. She had no idea when she'd see Cody again.

After a few more seconds Cody finally ended the hug.

"Well thanks again for letting me crash. Tell Bobby I said thanks as well." He said as he made his ways towards the front. He already had his bags with him. He turned to look at Ava and he gave her a cheeky smile. "See ya, Ava."

Just as he was about to leave though, Ava called his name .

"Hey, Cody!"

This made him turn around again towards her. He looked at her and thought that she about to tell him something meaningful, but what she ended up saying was the complete opposite.

"Don't forget, you owe me a carton of _Ben &amp; Jerry's._" She reminded him with a smile.

This caused Cody to chuckle. "Right. I'll get that for you next time...bye, Ava." He said to her gently.

"Bye Cody." Ava said softly, as she sadly watched her partner turned friend leave. After a few seconds passed she heard the sound of a car starting and driving away. She let out a aghast sigh as silence filled the kitchen.

"_Ben &amp; Jerry's_?" Cas questioned furrowing his eyebrows, ultimately breaking the silence. "What's that?"

This caused a giggle to escape Ava. "It's nothing. Never mind." She said waving off his question. "So, you ready for some pancakes?" She asked him, feeling hyped about cooking.

"I do not require sustenance." Cas informed her factually.

"Oh..." Ava said in surprise. She lowered her gaze.

Castiel immediately wanted to change her expression into one of happiness. "But I'd would like to keep you company. If that would be alright, with you?" He asked her, his gruff voice wavering a bit.

"Of course!" She said lifting up her eyes and looking excited.

This pleased Castiel, just like with the fact that the young hunter was no longer there. The odd sensation he had felt when he was here was long gone. He was now content with him being alone with his human. The feeling of her soul was warm and soothing, relaxing him. His eyes suddenly got caught of the necklace he had given her, and his lips curled up in delight. She was wearing the necklace. The one _he_ had given her. She still had it on. Which meant she _cared_ for him...more than she cared for that human. And that alone made him feel better. But there was still something he wanted to do. He looked directly into her brown eyes and and soften his expression.

"May, I, uh, hug you?" Cas asked her rather shyly.

Ava found this to be quite odd...but in a adorbale way. He's already hugged her a bunch of times before, not to mention he's kissed her cheek, but now here he was asking for permission to hug her?

_Oh Cas..._Ava found his awkwardness to be endearing.

"Of course you can." Ava said with a soft voice as she wrapped her hands around Cas' neck. It astounded her by how brave she was being. But maybe perhaps she was getting more daring with her intimacy towards Cas. Nothing heavy, but she now felt comfortable towards hugs and even kisses on the cheeks. Now unlike with the hug Cody gave her, Ava really went in as close to Cas as possible. Their chests touching each other, and Cas nuzzling her neck. This made her blush and she sighed.

"I've _missed_ you Cas..." She said merrily as she felt Cas hum against her neck.

Castiel tighten his arms around her her waist, as his grace vibrated with joy. "Me too Ava, me too..." He said feeling complete elation. The most elation he's felt in _days_. And it was all thanks to _Ava_. His lovely human.

* * *

**Two Days Later, ****Alliance, Nebraska**

Things had gotten back on track.

_Well_ as on track as they could be. With the _apocalypse_ and all.

After Cody had left, Ava had to inform Bobby of his leave. The older hunter was rather letdown that he had not said good-bye to the young hunter, but he had called him. Just to give him thanks for looking after Ava during the case they had together. The young hunter said it was no deal and that he would keep in touch. Which was something both Bobby and Ava hoped to be true. Ava hoped this the most, because she had befriended Cody, and in her life she barely had any friends her age. So Cody, much to her surprise, was now a important person in her life. And she needed to take the friends she made and treasure them dearly.

Anyways, after Cody, Cas popped a few times within those two days. Surprising Bobby greatly. But it was the surprise he got two days ago in the morning that got to him. Which was the scene of Ava making pancakes with Cas next to her stirring a bowl. Yes, _stirring_. An angel of the lord was helping his daughter make pancakes. Needless to say that morning was indeed interesting. But it was even more intriguing as he watched Ava and Cas clean the mess that they_― _or should he say the mess _Ava_ made. Yeah, the older hunter was left baffled. Even more so when he tried the pancakes, because dare he say, they were _good_. Anyways, these last two days, Bobby was getting use to Cas being around their home. Sure it still startled him whenever Cas would appear right in front of him, but other than that his visits at the Singer household were more than welcomed. Unfortunately, Cas had to focus on his task again. Which made Ava sad, but she understood.

But just as Ava was getting use to staying at home again, Dean and Sam called her. It turns out they needed help on a case and Ava of course wanted to help. Bobby though was against this, but he knew better than to tell her what to do. Anyways, he figured she'd be fine. He actually had to admit that since she came back from her hunt with Cody, the older hunter was starting to become more lenient with her hunting and his over protectiveness. So... he let her go.

Which was why she was with Dean and Sam at the moment. Working a case together.

"Agents Page, Plant, and Stark, FBI." Dean announced as he, Sam, and Ava showed their badges to the doctor they were about to question. They were dressed in their FBI attire, much to Ava's displeasure, but she knew she had to look the part. At least she had the pleasure of picking out her agent name. _Stark_...which was of course was yet another _Marvel_ superhero name. AKA, _Tony Stark__―Iron Man_. She had Cody to thank for that. After all, he was the one to come up with the idea of using superhero names as agent names.

"Gentlemen, and _lady_." The doctor said as he caught sight of Ava. "What brings you by?" He asked all three them, quite curiously.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Sam said getting to the point.

"Really what for?" The doctor asked, bemused.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean questioned as he put his badge away.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows when he heard this. "You didn't read read the autopsy report that I sent out this morning?"

Dean and Sam shared small panic looks on what to say to that. Luckily Ava thought fast for them and covered their faults. "There were several complications of the road that we didn't get the full report." The huntress offered with a voice that was business-like.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, believing what she said. He then lead them to where the morgue refrigerator was at and pulled out a metal slab. He pulled off the white sheet that was covering the body, and right away the three hunters came face to face with the body the victim: Amber Freer's.

"When they brought her in, we thought she had been attacked by a wolf or something." The doctor explained to them.

The two Winchesters grimaced when they saw the bloody hole that was on Amber's head. Ava on the hand was having bit more trouble with holding in the shock she felt. Luckily she managed through and instead focused on looking anywhere else but the body_―_especially the head area.

"Or _something_..." Dean drawled in forethought.

"But we were wrong." The doctor continuing informing them. He proceeded to take out a small plastic bag he had and showed them. Inside was a fingernail. Needless to say the three hunters were taken back by what was inside.

Sam's face fell a little in surprise. "Is it that a..."

The doctor nodded his head. "It's a press on nail." He confirmed before putting the plastic bag away. "We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Wait..." Ava said catching the doctor's attention. "Are you saying that she did this to herself?" This mystified the huntress. How was this girl able to endure the pain to actually do this to herself? And willingly? Something definitely had to be wrong here.

Sam as well looked conflicted and confused by this. "Is that even possible?" He questioned.

The doctor nodded his head at both their questions. "Uh-uh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but it's possible."

Dean was beyond astonished. "How?"

The doctor sighed. "Pick your acronym. OCD, PCP, it all spells crazy."

As he was explaining this Sam cautiously picked up the white sheet to reveal Amber's hand. He right away saw that the right hand only had four pressed-on nails. He put the sheet down once the realization on why the other nails were missing hit him again.

"My guess..." The doctor said catching their attention. "Some sort of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Phantom itch?" He questioned the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head as he once again covered Amber's body with the white sheet. "Yup." He said as he slid the metal slab with the body back inside and closed the shaft. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch, or thinking about one, and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

Sam right away felt slightly disturbed by this. "Thanks doc." He muttered and watched the doctor walk away. With out even thinking he began to scratch under his suit's collar. Ava noticed this along with Dean scratching his ear. The situation itself was rather amusing. She knew they were just being paranoid and that they weren't in any danger. Their foolishness made her want to laughed out-loud, but she remained professional. Well she tried too anyways. It was rather difficult. Luckily for them though the doctor was no longer there, so nobody could see how silly they were being with their antics. Well nobody except Ava...and that fact alone made the huntress want to laugh even more.

* * *

It amazed Ava by how Dean acted around kids sometimes. She seriously had to hold own her laugh and eyes rolls by how he had interrogated the kid back from the house they had been questioning at. But it was because of him, that they found out about the itching powder, and that evidently lead them to the joy buzzer as well. Which was why they were back the motel, with a large ham, about to test out something rather odd. But then again odd was there specialty...

"You guys ready?" Dean asked as he was ready to use the joy buzzer. He was dressed with gloves and safety goggles. It was absurd, but if this turned out to work, then wearing this outfit would be worth it.

Ava nodded her head while Sam spoke up. "Hit it, Mr. Wizard." He said as he gently pulled Ava to stand back with him. The two of them had a pair of safety goggles, like Dean's, and they held onto them as they covered their eyes with them. Dean then pressed the joy buzzer onto the ham and almost immediately the sound of electricity filled the motel room. Ava watched in amazement as the ham's meat turned black, and the smell of cooked meat entered her nose. _What in the world..._._.how was this possible?! _She thought to herself as she hastily took off her goggles once she stopped hearing the joy buzzer.

Once Dean stopped pressing the joy buzzer onto the ham, he let out a huff. "That'll do pig." He announced, taking off his own goggles. The feeling of being startled by the action the joy buzzer, was clear on his face. He looked towards Ava and saw how she had a similar facial expression.

"What the hell..." Sam muttered in self-shock as he took off his goggles. "That crap isn't suppose to work." He exclaimed looking at the ham in bemusement. He and Ava stepped forward and scrutinized the ham thoroughly.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean added, confusing the hunters even more.

"So...so what? Are we looking at cursed objects?" Sam theorized, trying to find a explanation.

"Maybe..." Ava said. In theory that could explain all the strange events that were happening. But that didn't necessarily sit well with the huntress.

"Sounds good." Dean said as he pulled out a knife and began cutting a small piece of the ham. "Maybe if there's a powerful witch in town." He mumbled his opinion as he chewed on the piece of meat.

"Uh, how can you eat that?" Ava asked as she scrunched up her nose. Sure the ham might of been cooked, but she in no way would want to eat it. Dean however...well she could see how much he was liking that ham.

Dean simply shrugged his shoulders and cut off another piece. "Tastes pretty good." He said in between chews. "Is there any link between the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" He asked getting back on task.

Sam who was watching his brother stuff his face, spoke up. "Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." He explained as he saw Dean cut off yet another piece of the ham. The youngest Winchester looked at his brother in complete disbelief. Dean felt his gaze on him and with no shame he offered him a slice. Sam scoffed at him, while Ava was looking at him as if he were a child who had taken the last cookie from the jar without permission. Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Your guys' loss..." He muttered before he ate the piece of cooked ham.

* * *

After Ava and Sam forced Dean to stop eating the ham, the three of them headed towards the store where the joy buzzer and itching power came from. _The Conjurarium. _It was a rather peculiar store, but it did catch Ava's interest. All types of toys and prank items were scattered around in shelves. She saw a few fake wizard wands and magic hats as well. She smiled at this as a remembrance towards her childhood entered her mind. She knew that real witches were bad_―_well _most_ of them were anyway. She had yet to meet one that was "_friendly_." But yet when she was a kid, she had a strange fascination towards magic items and tricks. Specifically the magic hat, and with the trick of pulling a furry bunny out of it. She did after all like bunnies...they were just so _cute_. She was looking at a magic hat, one that reminded her of the one _Mickey Mouse_ would wear_―_just without the mouse ears, when all of a sudden she heard someone whispering.

"Psst, Sam, Ava!"

Ava and Sam both turned to where they heard the sound coming from. They immediately saw that it was Dean who was calling for them. But their bemusement was towards the item the oldest Winchester was holding. It was a whoopee cushion. Dean had a huge grin on his face, while Sam was giving him an expression that equaled to one that said, _"I'm so done with you" _before walking away from him. Ava on the hand gave him an amused eye-roll, already forming an idea on he was going to use that prank item. She knew for sure, that if he bought it, he was going to use it on either Sam or her. Most likely it would be on Sam, but there was the possibility that she'd fall for his fake fart prank. She'd have to stay alert around him if he were to buy it. And it looked like she'd have to be since he was carrying the whoopee cushion with towards the cashier.

All of a sudden a older looking man came from the back room. He moved towards the front, right behind the cashier register. "Welcome to _The Conjurarium_, sanctum of magic and mystery." He announced with tired enthusiasm.

The three hunters walked closer towards the cashier, and came to stop. "You the owner?" Sam asked the man.

The man nodded his head. "Yep."

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean decided to ask him.

The store owner scoffed at this. "Yeah, a grand total of one of each." He looked at three of them and lowered his voice in disappointment. "They aren't exactly big ticket items." He told them before giving them a once over. "Look, you three here to buy something or what?"

Ava saw Dean pull out some money and pay for the whoopee cushion. Guess she had been right with her prediction of Dean buying the silly prank toy. Which evidently made her wonder, how much a child Dean really was. Nevertheless, she'd keep an eye out. She wouldn't want to fall for his fake fart prank. _Best of luck to you, Sammy. _She thought inwardly as she payed close attention to the ongoing conversation.

"So, you get many customers?" Sam asked the man.

The store owner nodded his head, but Ava could see the chagrin through his facial expression. "Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff." He said in annoyance. "These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies." He ranted and while doing so, he was staring at Ava.

The huntress had to hold in her reaction to what he was saying. She in no way wanted to be associated with those vampire-romantic movies. _Twilight_ was such a joke. In fact any movie romanticizing vampires, was a joke. Real vampires weren't like that. They were murderous and dangerous. If anything, she enjoyed vampire movies that portrayed them more closer towards their origins. Like with the movie, _The Lost Boys._ The vampires in that movie were menacing and out for blood. Just like _real_ vampires. Plus all the vampires died at the end of the movie, and the humans lived. Great ending. It was also an eighties movie, and Ava was a sucker for movies made in the eighties. Now much to her misfortune, the owner of the store didn't know any of this information. So she understood his lack of knowledge towards vampires, but for him to assume she liked those movies because of her _age_, greatly insulted her. She pursed her lips as she heard the man continue with his rant.

"The whole thing just makes me so_―_"

"Angry?" Dean finished for him.

The owner paused from his rant and took a second to think. He then nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, yeah I am angry. This shop has been in my life for twenty years, and now its wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you _hate_ them." Dean added lowly.

The man looked to be in thought. He then nodded his head slowly. "I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do?" Dean asked, his suspicion growing by the second.

"Yeah, I guess I do." The owner said with out thinking.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the owner. "So you're taking revenge." He announced as he pulled out the joy buzzer he had and grabbed a rubber chicken that was on the counter. "With this." He exclaimed right before pressed the joy buzzer onto the rubber chicken. Almost immediately the store owner jumped back in fright once he saw the rubber chicken melt by the hands of the joy buzzer. The sound of electricity filled the store but they came to a stop when Dean saw the scared expression on the man's face. _Oops_. The oldest Winchester thought sheepishly. He quickly put the joy buzzer away inside his jacket.

Ava winched when she saw the man trip of the ground and scurry as far as he could.

Sam cleared his throat and his voice faltered a bit. "Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch."

Ava coughed and looked around the shop. "_Awkward_..." She mumbled.

"Sorry, sorry." Dean apologized to the store owner profusely. While doing this he and Sam retreated from the store as discretely as possible.

Ava was doing the same thing before she rushed back towards the cashier and gave the man who was on the floor a sheepish smile. "I, uh, um for the chicken." She stuttered in awkwardness before laying some money on the counter. As if that would make up for traumatizing damage the man had just witnessed with the joy buzzer and rubber chicken. Just as she was out the door though, she looked towards him again. "And if there's any consolation, I hate _Twilight_." She said to him but blushed when she realized how ridiculous, not to mention how unhelpful that sounded, before she finally existed the store and met up with Dean and Sam.

* * *

By the next day the three hunters were back at the hospital. This time however they were there because of a different reason. Apparently a middle aged man who had all his teeth pulled out when he slept. It was a rather strange, yet terrifying event. _Poor man. _Ava thought sorrowfully as she watched Sam interview the man. Well she saw how he was _trying_ to interview him. The man could barely talk let out give him a facial expression on account of all the pain he was feeling. Dean on the other hand...well from what Ava could tell he was "interviewing" the nurse, but she knew he was discretely flirting with her. She rolled her eyes at this and had to hold in a laugh from how ridiculous he sounded.

Both hunters became serious_―_well semi-serious in Dean's case_―_when Sam made his way towards them.

"What's up with toothless?" Dean asked clapping his hands together. "Cavity creeps get a hold of him?" He joked lightly.

Sam huffed. "Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description." He said before taking out the notebook he had and began reading what he wrote down. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

At the mention of the tooth fairy_―_or just the word fairy_―_made Ava's bemusement grow.

Dean leaned towards the rationale side. Like he could ever believe in the tooth fairy, let alone any type of fairy. "So, he's obviously whacked out on painkillers."

Sam however seemed unconvinced. "Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

Dean wasn't taking this and scoffed. "Come on really? The tooth fairy? You're starting to sound like Ava here."

At this Ava quickly rebuked. "_Hey_!" She exclaimed scowling at Dean.

Dean disregarded her hard stare and instead grinned. "You know I'm only telling the truth, kiddo. After all you did have that obsession over them."

"Yeah, when I was _five!_" The huntress corrected vehemently, but quickly lowered her voice when she remembered they were at a hospital. "And, it wasn't an obsession. I just found the idea of fairies to be..._interesting_." She said in hopes of sounding less foolish, but how wrong she was.

Dean just rolled his eyes in good nature, finding her embarrassment to be amusing. "_Right_...and you pretending to be _Tinkerbell_ for five days straight wasn't an obsession."

Ava blushed mad red. She had straight up forgotten about that. Oh the _embarrassment_. How foolish and strange she was when she had been a kid. "Like I said, I was just a kid." She grumbled an excuse, before looking away from him. When she heard him continue chuckling she mumbled a "_Shut up, Dean!" _Luckily for her Sam decided to intervene and cut the teasing finally.

"Well whatever it is, _it_ left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow." Sam informed them. "One for each tooth."

Ava and Dean who were now back on track were left surprised by the news. Dean however had even more information to share.

"Well I will see your crazy and raise you some." He announced getting their attention. "There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers, they say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke."

This bemused Ava even more. She herself had done that before. Mixing the candy with soda and she didn't suffer any serious injurious. It was just a urban legend. So how come these kids were suffering from stomach ulcers?

"And another guy..." Dean continued. "His face froze that way."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked not understanding what he was saying.

"Yeah, what way?" Sam asked, equally confused.

Dean sighed before putting both of his hands inside his mouth. His hands opened his mouth wide and crossed his eyes, ultimately making a very funny face. He only held it for a few seconds before he let go. "He, uh, held it for too long, and it...stuck." He said sheepishly. "They're flying in a plastic surgeon."

When Dean said this it reminded her of whenever Bobby would say, _"If you keep making faces like that, your face is permanently going to stay that way." _But that was a common saying mostly used on kids. It didn't actually happen...well for some odd reason it happened to that man. Ava once again was left greatly bemused. Just what _exactly_ was happening in this town?

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam drawled on hoping to come up with something, but he was blank from ideas. "I got nothing." He admitted to them.

The three hunters began walking down the hospital hallway, left in their own thoughts. Just as Ava and Sam were trying to figure out the case internally, Dean spoke up. "I thought sea-monkeys were real." He admitted causing them to come to a halt.

Sam stared at him in confusion. "They are. They're brine shrimp." He said to him.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I mean like real, as in I thought they were real, like Ava believed in fairies real."

Once again Ava was frazzled. "I was five!" She exclaimed heavily.

Dean chuckled at her embarrassment, but continued with his explanation. "My _point,_ is that I thought they were real. Like in the ADS. You know, with the sea-monkey wife who cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog, in a sea-monkey castle. You know that kind of real." He looked them and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I was six, but I believed it."

Sam still seemed confused. "Okay..."

"What I'm saying is that maybe that's the connection." Dean suggested to them. "The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, they're all lies that kids believe."

"That makes sense." Ava agreed. "Not to mention the face one as well." She added.

"And now they're coming true." Sam said finally on board. "Okay so whatever's doing this is...is reshaping reality. It has the power of a God. Or..." The youngest Winchester came to a stop and his facial expression became stern. "Of a T_rickster_..." He finished saying.

Ava right away knew the history between the Winchesters with the so called Trickster, and it wasn't a good one. It didn't take a genius to know the two boys despised the living day lights out of that supernatural creature, but despite this, the huntress herself had mixed feelings towards the Trickster. She's only ever seen him once before and it was very brief. It was years ago, and she didn't really dwell with the interaction she had with him. Since the trickster was a hated being by her family, she thought she should have ill feeling towards him as well, but she strangely didn't. Sure it made her mad that he had hurt Dean and Sam, but she didn't hate him. Not at all.

"You know..." Ava said in a meaningful voice. "I've only met him once, and I have yet to form an opinion on him."

Dean scoffed. "Your opinion should be that he's a dick...and that he has a sense of humor of a nine year old."

There was a moment of silence, before Sam decided to end it with a sharp comment.

"Like _you_." The youngest Winchester said staring directly as his older brother. After he said that he continued walking, leaving behind a slack jawed Dean and a full on laughing Ava.

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes towards Ava. "Oh, sure laugh it up, _Tinkerbell_." He teased her again. A grin broke out on his face once he saw her own laugh falter. She turned bright red and scowled at him. His response to this was to simply walk away, with him getting the final laugh.

* * *

Much to Ava's relief, the whole fairy and _Tinkerbell_ name teasing stopped once they drove away from the hospital. But on the account that it would start again she decided to go with Sam to get the map, rather than to stay with Dean at the motel. _Better safe than sorry._ She told herself when she left with Sam. She couldn't stand being called _Tinkerbell_. The whole thing might have been amusing to Dean, but it was ridiculous to her. For Pete Sakes she was five when she liked fairies! And the only reason why she even liked fairies in the first place was because of her biological last name. _Faye_. But she grew up from that silly little girl nonsense. She didn't like them anymore. Okay...well _maybe_ she still liked the _idea_ of fairies...just a tiny bit...but she would have never willingly admit that. That would only drive Dean's teasing to an extreme. _Pie loving idjit. _She grumbled in her head throughout the whole time she was with Sam retrieving the map of the town.

By the time they came back Ava was cooled off and fully focused. When she and Sam stepped inside the motel room they right away saw Dean eating a sandwich, made with the ham they had cooked with the joy buzzer. At this scene Sam got a "are you serious expression" while Ava just sighed in disbelief.

"Dude seriously?" Sam exclaimed as he and Ava came closer towards him. "Still with the ham?"

"We don't have a fridge." Dean responded with a mouth full of food. For a second there this display reminded Ava of Cody. After all Cody had a similar appetite like Dean. The two male hunters sure knew how to handle their food. Dean stuffing the last of the sand which made her wrinkle her nose a bit. _Yeah...okay those two are eerily the same when it comes to food._ Ava thought as she came to stand next to Sam.

"Well, I found something." Sam said getting back on track. "Here." He set down the map he had and displayed it for Dean to see. "Um. tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer_―_all located within a two mile radius_._" He said as he kept pointing the red dots on the map, matching the locations where each strange even took place.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality." Dean clarified.

Ava and Sam nodded their heads.

"Looks like." Sam replied.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked looking at the map.

Sam stared at the map and studied it. "Four acres of farmland...and a house."

Dean took a moment to surge through this information, and he appeared to look casual when he turned to look at Sam. "Are motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Sam nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah. Why?"

Dean's bravado faltered and a sheepish smile appeared on his face. He reluctantly lifted his right hand and Sam right away saw his hairy palm. The youngest Winchester right away understood the meaning of this, but Ava was left utterly confused. She stared the hairy palm with a questioning expression. _Why in the world is Dean's palm hairy? _She thought to herself as she from the side could see Sam grimacing.

"Oh, dude, that's not what I think it is, is it?" Sam said in absolute disgust. He couldn't even look at it for too long.

Dean now looked mildly embarrassment and ashamed. "I got bored. That nurse was hot." He said not able to keep a straight face.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked him with narrowed eyes. This caused Dean to lower his hand and hide it away from her view. He was in no way going to tell Ava the reason behind his hairy palm. Out of shame he avoided looking anywhere near her. _Yeah...this is awkward. _

"You know you could go blind from that too." Sam said adding more to the awkwardness.

Dean coughed. "Give me five minutes, then we'll go check out that house." He said before making his way towards the bathroom.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam warned him, but he had no doubt he was. _Great_. He thought, now he had to probably go buy a new one.

"I don't understand, why would he go blind?" Ava asked Sam, tilting her head a bit. "And why was his palm hairy to begin with? I don't get it."

Sam felt so uncomfortable right. He didn't not want to explain to her about any of that. So he instead settled with the divert approach. "You don't want to know Ava. Trust me." Was all he said to her and then made his way to go outside. Ava huffed exasperated that she was left clueless, before she too made her way outside with Sam to wait for Dean.

* * *

Several minutes later, the three hunters finally made it to house that was located on the map. They got out of the impala and headed towards the front porch. Sam immediately took out his lock-pick kit he had in his suit's jacket, as Dean and Ava stood watch from behind. All three of them were taken off guard when the front door suddenly opened wide. The hunters were completely bemused when they came face to face with a young boy who looked to be around eleven years old. He had dark hair and a slightly freckled face. And while the hunters were staring at him in surprise, the boy in return was looking them with a expression filled with wariness. His expression wavered a bit softer when he gazed up directly towards Ava's eyes. Ava took a notice to this and managed up a small smile at him. There was a few seconds of silence of him just staring at her and then at three of them before he spoke up.

"Can I help you?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

Sam was the first to talk. "Hi, um, what's your name?" He asked him politely.

The young boy narrowed his eyes a bit. "Who wants to know?" He retorted back.

This time it was Dean who spoke. "The, uh, FBI." He informed him with a small smile as all three of them took out their badges. The young boy didn't move an inch from his front door as he continued to stare at them. This caused both of the Winchesters to stand there in mild awkwardness. They were at least expecting the kid to move aside now that they've shown him their FBI badges. Sure they were fake, but the kid didn't know that. Usually by the now, civilians believed they were the authority. Kids usually fell for this too. This kid however wasn't buying it. This predicament didn't necessarily surprise Ava. She could right away tell that he was more sharp-witted than any regular kid his age. Even as she gazed at him, she saw how his stance was filled with caution towards him. _Smart kid. _Ava thought inwardly. Even though the three of them meant no harm towards him, it was always good to have your guard up. This was something that Bobby had told her at an early age. As the silence grew, Ava kept softly looking at the kid. The boy noticed this and turned to look at her as well.

The boy tilted his head and gave her a quizzical type of expression. "Aren't you _too_ young to be an agent." He stated more than asked her.

Ava couldn't help but let her lips form into a small discreet smile. Yeah he was definitely smart for his age. "I'm older than I look, but thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

This managed to crack a very small smile on the boy's face. Sam and Dean were once again surprised by the boy's response, but more so with that fact that Ava was the to cause it. Then again, both Winchesters should have known by now that Ava always tended to be more well connected towards kids. She did after all have a motherly-big sister vibe about her.

The huntress and boy continue to smile towards each other for a few more seconds before he swiftly changed his gaze towards the other two. His gaze landed onto the oldest Winchester. "Lemme see that." The boy said seriously before taking the FBI badge from Dean. The green eyed hunter was once again surprised by his actions. He saw how the kid was analyzing the badge with concentrated eyes. After a few more seconds of studying the badge he looked back up towards him. "So, what you guys don't knock?" He asked with slight sarcasm. And even though he asked this question out-loud, Ava could tell he was mainly directing it towards Dean.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows but decided to dodge the question by asking his own. "Are your parents home?"

"They work." The boy said quickly.

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam asked him gently. "Maybe take a look around the house?"

"I don't know..." The boy drawled on, still staring at them questionably. Specifically towards the two men.

Dean gave the kid a reassuring like smile. "Come on. You can trust us." He said as he held up his badge again before putting it away. This however didn't waver the boy's suspicious stare.

That was until the boy gazed back towards the female of the group. She saw this and nodded her head as a way to let him know that they were trustworthy. The boy once again studied her closely. She looked like she was an adult, but she wasn't as old as the two men she was with. She was tall and also had long brown hair. Her physical appearance didn't necessarily throw him off, but it was what he felt when he first saw her that did. It was weird. It was like something warm went right through him as soon as he laid eyes on her. He didn't know why he felt that. He's never felt that way when meeting someone before. But the feeling wasn't bad. In fact it was rather soothing. Plus she herself seemed nice. Even right now. She was still giving him a small smile and as much as he wanted to remain stern, he couldn't help but smile back_―_even if only for a few seconds. Her warm brown eyes held nothing but complete reliance. As well as her smile. There was just something about her that made him want to trust her. She wasn't pushy or overly polite like the other two men were. She wasn't barging him with question after question. But instead she was laid back and was just the right amount of nice towards him. There was a feeling of comfort coming from her. And it was that feeling that overall made him trust her.

He slowly opened the door, stepped back, and allowed all three of them to come inside. Once they were inside the boy closed the door and made his way further into the house. The trio then followed the boy and made their way into a well size kitchen. Ava looked around the kitchen. It looked like an ordinary kitchen. It was kind of old but still reliable. In a way it reminded her of her own kitchen. She did a half spin before her brown eyes landed back onto the boy. He was at the stove fixing himself a bowl of soup. Ava felt her eyes soften at this scene.

Sam too felt his heart pull a bit when he saw this. "What's that?" He asked curious to know how the boy would respond.

"It's called soup." The boy answered sarcastically. "You heat it up, and you eat it." He said as he finally poured the soup into a medium size bowl.

This sardonic like answer from the young boy caused a giggle to escape Ava. Even Dean cracked a smile, as did Sam along with an amused chuckle.

"Right. I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid." Sam said gently to him. He let a series of flashbacks from his younger years play through his head before he composed himself.

"Well, I'm not a kid." The boy said rather seriously.

As the boy said this Dean looked towards Ava and gave her a smile. This caused Ava to give him a, _"what?"_ expression before Dean looked away. The oldest Winchester was laughing in the inside a bit. What the boy said reminded him of every time Ava would say that to him. _"I'm not a kid, Dean. Gosh." _Only in this case the boy was a kid. He even considered Ava to still be a kid. Even if she argued back saying she wasn't. Because to him she'd always be a kid. A younger sister of some sorts. Just as he was thinking this a rather amusing drawing on the refrigerator caught his attention.

Meanwhile Sam had similar thoughts run through his head._ It's like talking to a younger Ava..._he thought to himself. He looked at the boy again and smiled.

"Right. No, I know you're not." Sam assured him as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Robert, by the way." He introduced himself as.

The boy shook his hand. "Jesse." He said, finally introducing himself. He let go of his hand and looked towards the girl he strangely trusted.

Ava for a moment contemplated on what to do. She couldn't say her real name, but she also didn't want to lie to him. So she settled towards a name that wasn't really her real one, but yet was. "Marie." She said as she walked towards him. She stuck out her hand and the boy shook it as well. When their hands touched though the boy was shocked by how warm her hand was. The comfort he felt from her doubled as well as the trust he had. The huntress as well felt something odd when their hands touched but kept her presence calm. Whatever she felt it was probably nothing. She let go of his hand and stood next to Sam.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam said drawing the boy's attention towards him again.

"Did you draw this?" Dean said as he made his way towards them. He was holding onto a drawing. The closer he came the more defined the drawing got. Ava furrowed her eyebrows when she saw what it was. It was a drawing of a overweight man wearing a pink pink tutu, along with a gold tiara. _Okay...now that's odd..._

"It's the tooth fairy." Jesse easily explained to the three of them.

Dean held an amused expression. "That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?"

"Yeah." Jesse responded as if that were obvious. "My dad told me about him."

"Huh..." Dean drawled on in thought as he stared at the drawing.

Jesse tilted his head. "What didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" He asked him curiously.

Dean scoffed. "My dad? My dad told me different stories..."

Jesse gave him a serious look. "The tooth fairy isn't a story." He corrected him. Ava was intrigued by this, along with the two Winchesters. The three hunters gave each other a quick look_―_letting each other know that they were thinking the same thing. That there was a high chance that perhaps the kid had something to do with what was happening in the town.

"Really?" Ava asked him.

"_Hmmm_." Jesse said, nodding his head.

Sam decided to further their suspicion.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" He asked him.

Jesse's eyes widen.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." He looked towards Ava and gave her a sincere expression. "You shouldn't go near that stuff." He told her and Ava couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face with how concerned he sounded. It was actually kind of adorable.

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Dean asked him this time.

Jesse turned to look at him and once again his response was serious. "You mix them and you'll end up at the hospital. Everyone knows that."

With all his answers matching with the events that were happening, Dean decided to test out something. It was rather risky, but this was the key that would confirm everything. Besides, if he was right about this, then no one would get hurt. He proceeded to take out the joy buzzer he had inside in suit's jacket and held it up. And he along with Sam and Ava, saw how Jesse's face faltered in even more concern.

"You shouldn't have that." Jesse warned him.

"Why not?" Dean asked him.

"It can electrocute you." Jesse said in worry.

"Actually, it can't." Dean explained to him. "It's just a wind up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries."

"So, it can't electrocute you?" Jesse asked bemused.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, not at all. I swear."

"Oh." Jesse muttered softly. "Okay." He concluded.

Dean held onto the joy buzzer and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" The oldest Winchester said before he pressed the joy buzzer onto Sam's chest. The same joy buzzer they had used on that ham hours ago. Only this time nothing over the top happened. The joy buzzer was just simply buzzing Sam. Nothing was frying and Sam wasn't in excruciating pain. Although the youngest Winchester was giving his older brother a hard earned bitch-face. Ava right away noticed this and had to stifle in a round of giggles. Jesse, who had no idea of the meaning behind the joy buzzer, just found the idea of some one getting lightly zapped to be funny. And Dean on the other hand was completely ignoring the glare his brother was giving him. He instead looked towards Jesse and smiled.

"What did you say your name was again?"

* * *

"Dude. What the hell?" Sam exclaimed as the three of them were walking away from the house.

Dean simply shrugged his shoulders. "I had a hunch and I went with it."

Sam's eyes buggered out as did Ava's.

"Seriously? You risked my ass on a hunch?" He asked, as his voice shook in anger.

Dean waved off his anger as he came to a momentary stop. He faced Sam and Ava. "You're fine." He said dressing his brother before averting his attention towards the two hunters. "Besides, now we know who's turning this town into _Willy Wonka's_ worst nightmare."

"The kid." Sam said out-loud.

"But how?" Ava questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but everything Jesse believes is coming true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, joy buzzers really shock people―boom, that's what happens." Dean explained to them.

"But if you convince him that joy buzzers don't work, they go back to being crappy old toys." Sam said following what his brother was saying.

"Except he probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Ava finally rationalized. She let her arms go back to her sides and pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, one thing I know for sure though is that Jesse definitely took a liking towards you." Dean pointed out and looked towards Ava.

"Yeah, who knows if he even would of let us enter, if you hadn't been here." Sam agreed, jesting lightly.

"Oh, shut up." Ava said, feeling sheepish by the attention. "I'm sure he would have anyways."

"Don't be so sure, kiddo. I think you being here help give out this motherly type of vibe." Dean said grinning a bit. "Just think of it as practice." He joked, not at all thinking what he said thoroughly.

This touched something sentimental within Ava. "Please don't talk nonsense." The huntress said with a slight frown. She shifted her feet a bit in uneasiness. "I doubt any of us, especially _me_, are going to have kids anyways."

"She's right." Sam muttered in sorrow. Despite not wanting to show it, this realization still stung him a bit. There was a point in his life where he wanted the whole normal thing. School, wife, marriage, and eventually _kids_. He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't think about it...every now and then. Especially since he had pictured all that with Jess. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought about Jess. All these years and he was still _haunted_ by her death.

Dean noticed his little brother's posture along with Ava's crestfallen expression. He mentally kicked himself for being the one responsible in causing their downfall. He even felt his own heart clench a bit at the mention of kids. But he quickly composed himself. He needed to be the strong one here. "Yeah." He muttered before looked towards the house again. The upstairs window caught his attention, as did Sam's.

Ava noticed this and she followed what they were looking at. She saw that Jesse was standing in an upstairs window looking at them. Dean slowly waved his hand towards him. He stopped waving after a few seconds and lowered his gaze.

"How is he doing it?" Dean muttered lowly, mostly to himself. Getting back to the case. Sam and Ava though heard him, and they were both left wondering the same thing. Sam followed Dean as he continued to make his way towards the impala. Ava though lingered back a bit. She thought back to what she had told the boys. The sad truth that none of them were going to have a future with kids. And even though she was the one to have said this, for some reason she still felt a full amount of sadness towards that confession. She buried this feeling away. She didn't need to dwell on that. It would be pointless. So she instead gave Jesse a good-bye wave and smile. She saw how he returned the gesture, right as she was retreating towards Dean and Sam.

* * *

_Why hello everybody! :D How's everybody doing? I am so so so sorry for the long long long wait. I'd explain the whole reason why, but to put it in simple terms it would be because of life. Seriously, sometimes it's just too much to handle. I know I've been updating my other stories, but that's because they are much easier for me to update and write. I really put my time in effort when writing, "A Hunter's Soul" and I don't want to give you guys scraps. I want all my chapters to be great for my readers. Therefore, that's why I took so long to update. I'll try not to take long in updating again. Anyways, I want to say thanks for all those who have stuck around and have not given up on this story. All of you are truly awesome! Any who, moving on...what are your guys thoughts of this chapter? Did you like the whole Ava and Cody friendship? If you liked Cody, don't worry he'll make an appearance again later on. ^_^ Did you guys like the whole Cas being jealous of Cody? Cause that was fun to write! LOL What about Dean teasing Ava about her fairy phase *Haha*That was really fun to write as well! What about the whole Jesse and Ava interactions? Why do you think Jesse trusted Ava so quickly or why did he feel comfortable with her? Also did anyone else feel sad when Ava said that none of them were ever going to be able to have kids. Even though we all know that's not true...especially in her case.(; *Tehehe* Anyways, the next chapter will conclude with the rest of the episode! Which will take a more serious turn for obvious reasons...therefore until next time my fellow readers! XOXO. _

_Oh **P.S.** I'll try to correct the grammar errors later. _

_**P.S.S**. For the music box that Ava got from Violet, the theme I imagine it to play would sound familiar to the melody of "One last wish" from the movie Casper. If you haven't heard it go listen to it. It's beautiful yet sad at the same time. :')_


	28. Chapter 28: Heartfelt disagreement

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I only own my OC.**_

_**P.S. I also do not own any of the movies and shows that are mentioned in this chapter! (: Nostalgia hit me like a train when mentioning them and now I feel so old lol**_

* * *

_"I don't have to agree with you to like you or respect you."― Anthony Bourdain_

_Chapter 28: Heartfelt disagreement_

After leaving Jesse's house, the three hunters continued on with their strange ongoing investigation. Eventually they returned back to the motel they were staying at. Within an hour or so of being there, Sam decided to go out into town to do some investigating on his own regarding Jesse. While Dean and Ava stayed at the motel and stuck with online and book research.

At first Dean was the only one doing online research, but after an hour of searching things on the web, Ava convinced him to pick up a book. By now it was obvious to the huntress how much the oldest Winchester hated to read. Especially dusty old books. The research part of figuring out a case wasn't Dean's specialty, but it was hers. Reading old textbooks had never bothered Ava before. Like Sam, she leaned towards being the studious type. Being raised by Bobby was the reason for that. She had no complaints with her upbringing though. Well not really. A lot of Bobby's habits just stuck with her, reading being just one of them. It's not like she disliked reading, she actually enjoyed it. As the years passed, reading had become a soothing hobby for her. In fact when she was as a kid she loved reading more than watching TV.

Although it's not like she didn't watch any TV growing up. She had been a kid after all, and what kid didn't like watching TV, even in the slightest? When she was younger she really enjoyed watching cartoon shows like, _Teen Titans_, _Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed Edd n Eddy, Invader Zim, _and_ Recess. _She liked those shows because they distracted her from her supernatural life. Along with the other non-cartoon shows she liked to watch, which were, _Malcolm in the Middle, Even Stevens, Drake &amp; Josh, Lizzie McGuire,_ and _That's So Raven_. To this day she still watched re-runs whenever she found the time. Which sadly was rare. But back then, whenever she wasn't reading or working on school work or focusing on a hunt, she watched TV shows like a normal kid her age. Except it wasn't just TV shows, she also watched movies as well. Movies like _The Land Before Time, Balto_, and _Matilda_, were just some of her favorites to watch growing up. And even though she wasn't a huge fan of Disney, she had to admit that she did like a handful of _Disney_ movies. They touched a special place in her heart. Except for the cliche princess movies. Ava never really liked those kinds of movies. As a kid she found the idea that only a prince could save a princess to be lame. If she were any of those princesses she would have saved herself. She didn't need no man to save her. But she guessed that was just the huntress in her talking. But the _Disney_ movies she particularly liked were _Lilo &amp; Stitch, Mulan, Meet the Robinsons, _and last but not least the classic one of _Peter Pan._ Hence her fascination with fairies, specifically_ Tinkerbell _and the group of misfits called, _The Lost Boys. _

Ava found it extremely odd how she was having a nostalgia moment. It was random, but she figured that it was because of the case they were working on. They were dealing with childlike prank incidents, so it made sense to why she would think back to when she had been a kid. Although, she didn't have the greatest childhood_―_on the account that she didn't have any friends and that she felt like a outsider at school_―_she had to admit that she missed being a kid. To be more specific, she missed the feeling one had when they were younger. The feeling that you could do anything and not really worry about the consequences. And even though she wasn't that old, with the life she has lived Ava felt a whole lot older than she really was. Being eighteen years old was just a mere joke to her now. With all the stress, worry, and heartache, the huntress felt more like a thirty year old. Yes, she hated being called a kid and wanted to be treated as an adult, but on some days, when she was feeling extra down, she wished she could be a kid again...or to at least have that same feeling she had when she had been a kid.

The huntress thoughts came to a stop when she heard the motel door open and close. Not only did it catch her attention, but Dean's too. They both looked up from what they where at. Ava from the small kitchen table where she sitting at, and Dean from where he was laying on one of the motel beds. Both hunters saw Sam making his way inside, coming closer to stand in the middle of the room. The youngest Winchester held a folder that had several different pieces of paper. "So, I dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

Jesse was adopted? This caused Ava to frown. Her expression softened and her eyes fell towards the ground. A sense of understanding and sadness went through the huntress. If anyone knew what it felt like to be adopted, it was her. This new gained information made it a personal case for her and for some reason the need to care for Jesse increased. She was going to ask further question regarding the adoptions, but Dean beat her to it.

"So, you unsealed them, and?" The green eyed hunter questioned.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright." Sam replied as he read from the file. "She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state."

After he said this, Dean closed the book he was reading and tossed it to the side of the bed. Ava closed the book she had and with a sigh got up from where she was sitting at. Looks like they were finally right back on track on trying to solve this case. Not to mention learn more about Jesse's background.

* * *

**Elk Creek, Nebraska**

A few hours later passed, and the three hunters were now standing in front of the house that belonged to Jesse's biological mother, Julia Wright. The house was so old looking though that Ava found it hard to believe that someone actually lived there. Perhaps the address that was given to them on information Sam had received was wrong. However this doubt didn't stop them from making their way closer to the house. They came to stop once they were in front of the door. Ava was now in between Sam and Dean, but was the oldest Winchester who rung the doorbell to old abandoned looking house. They figured that no one would answer, but the three of them were surprised that someone had actually responded back.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." A woman's voice, presumably Jesse's mother, Julia, came from behind the front door.

"We're not salesman, we're from the FBI." Dean answered firmly. "Agents Page, Plant, and Stark." As he said this the three of them raised and showed their badges near the peephole that was on the door.

"Put your badges in the slot." Julia said with a wary tone of voice.

The hunters exchanged looks with each other, but they complied by putting their badges in the slot. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before the front door slowly opened. Standing shyly behind the door was Julia Wright, a dark blonde haired woman who looked to be in her early thirties.

"What do you want?" She asked nervously, as she handed them back their badges.

Ava noticed that Julia's hands shook a bit when taking her badge back. She tried to appear amiable to lessen her nerves, but it didn't work, and Julia was still looking at the three with caution and mistrust.

Sam was the first speak. His tone of voice was far away from sounding sharp. "Thank you." He told her as he put away his badge inside his suits jacket. "We just had a few questions. About your son."

Ava right away noticed, that whatever small ounce of composure Julia had vanished once hearing that question.

"I don't have a son." Julia snapped back.

Ava gave her a meaningful look. "Yes, you do." She softly told her.

Julia gazed at her and almost instantly did her eyes lower to the ground.

"He was born March twenty-ninth, nineteen ninety-eight, in Omaha You put him up for adoption." Sam easily reminded her.

Julia lifted her gaze but remained defensive. "What about him?"

"We were just wondering, um, was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asked her, but way he asked, sounded as if he wasn't so sure of the question himself.

Dean decided to elaborate on this. "Was there anything strange?"

The three hunters were suddenly thrown off by Julia trying to slam the door on them. "Stay away from me!" She yelled. Clear panic could be heard in her voice and be seen on her face.

Ava was the first to act quick out of the three of them. She had managed to catch the door before it fully slammed shut on their faces. Using her strength, she let the door hit wall, and the three of them went inside the house, quickly following Julia's panicked trail.

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" Dean said trying to get her to calm down. "We just want to talk!"

They came to a stop when Julia ran into the kitchen. This time Dean was the one who opened the door. As soon as the door was shoved open, a large amount of salt was thrown on them.

Ava scrunched up her face spitting out the salt that went into her mouth. _Ugh_. After shaking off the rest of the salt that got on her, Ava gave Julia a look that held shock and confusion. It was exact the same look Dean and Sam were throwing at her.

Julia's mouth was agape. "You're not demons?" She asked, confused, yet relieved.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

That was a question that both Ava and Sam wanted an answer to as well.

* * *

After that whole chasing around the house and throwing salt ordeal, all four of them were now sitting down at the kitchen table. They each had a warm cup of tea, that was made provided by Julia. Ava took a sip of hers and quietly let out a hum. Dean and Sam hadn't really touched theirs and Julia was taking nervous sips from hers. Once again Ava noticed how the older woman's hands were shaking. She saw how Julia took another sip before placing it back on the kitchen table. Julia then lowered her eyes, shamefully.

"I was possessed." She spoke, finally getting into her story. All three hunters attention were on her. "A demon took control of my body and I hurt people. I killed people." Her voice wavered in guilt.

Sam gave her a soft reassuring look. "That wasn't you." He of all people should know what being possessed is like. He still remembered when Meg had possessed him. It may have been a while back but the memories lingered.

"When a person gets possessed by a demon they have no control over there body. _You_ had no control over your body." Ava said in hopes in trying to lessen her guilt. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like this tactic of hers was working. Julia still appeared to be remorseful.

"But I was there." Julia said with a shaky voice. "I heard a woman beg for mercy. I felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt." Dean pointed out.

Julia nodded her head. "Yeah, I picked out some tricks. It was in me for months." She explained, lowering her gaze once again towards the ground.

Dean held a concerned bemused expression on his face. "How many months?" He asked her.

"Nine." Julia replied lowly.

Ava's eyes widen a bit once she finally understood.

_Oh dear..._

"So your son?" Sam drawled on unable to finish his sentence.

"Yeah." Julia answered him. "The whole time. The pregnancy, the birth. All of it. I was possessed." She told them, keeping her voice steady. "The night the baby was born, I was alone and the pain was overwhelming. I screamed and it came out as a laugh because the demon was happy." She swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the demon was tired, or if the pain helped me fight it but somehow, I took control." She briefly closed her eyes, as the memories of that dark time surfaced. "The demon wailed in me, it pounded against my skull. I thought my head was going to explode but I knew. I knew how what I had to do." She took a deep breath, and then spoke again."So, I swallowed a mouthful of salt and I got the demon out of me. But when I was alone with the baby, a part of me wanted to kill it." She said in a firm voice, but then she shook her head. Her eyes held so much emotion. "But God help me, I couldn't do that. So I put it up for adoption and I ran."

"Who was the father?" Dean finally asked the question they all wanted to know.

Julia shook her head slowly. "I was a virgin."

The idea of sex might have not interested Ava in the slightest_―_well except if she were thinking about Cas. But the sex-ed class she took in high school allowed her to learn about the repercussions of having unsafe sex. And although the class put to her to sleep most of the time, that didn't mean she was stupid or naive when it came to intimacy. She knew what sex was. And she knew what sex lead to, especially unsafe sex. So to hear that Julia had been a virgin and yet still had a child, was well...not normal. And it worried Ava because Julia had been possessed when she got pregnant. So something supernatural and bad had caused Julia's pregnancy. But Ava was beyond puzzled. She had met Jesse, and even though their encounter was brief, she sensed no real danger from him. He was just a young boy with a wild imagination.

"Have you seen my son? Is he human? " Julia asked, her voice filled with concern.

Ava's eyes soften at the older woman. She nodded her head. "Yes, he is." Which technically wasn't a lie. He was human. At least he appeared to be. So far he acted nothing like a demon. He wasn't malicious...he was just a kid.

"His name is Jesse." Dean answered her as well. "He lives in Alliance. He's a good kid."

Julia looked immediately relieved after hearing that from them.

Once they bid a farewell to Julia, and were out of the house, Sam turned to glance at Dean and Ava as they made there way to the Impala.

"So what now?" Sam asked them.

Dean let out a exasperated sigh. "We need help." He said and then gave Ava a meaningful look.

Ava right away knew what his look meant. She nodded her head and took put her cellphone, ready to call the one person who would be able to help them out.

* * *

Ava was genuinely surprised that Cas didn't answer her phone call. He always tended to answer within the first or second ring. So for him not to answer right away was well..._odd_. But to lessen her worry, Ava inwardly told herself that he was just busy with the whole searching for God mission. After all that was something that needed his full attention. Still, she and the boys had left him individual voicemail's. When she left him a voicemail, she was somewhat amused. Cas' voicemail was still the automatic one. She definitely needed to help him change it. As she has come to know, it was always better to personalize your voicemail. Along with picking a awesome ringtone. At least to her it was.

By the time they made it back to the motel they were staying at in Alliance, the sky had turned dark. After that hours long drive, the huntress wanted more than anything than to get out of her FBI clothes. She had taken off her blazer just as Sam unlocked their motel room door. The three of them walked in, but froze once they saw Cas standing in the middle of their room.

A small relieved smile appeared on Ava's youthful face. "Cas!" She exclaimed happily. Her smile faltered however when she noticed how stiff Cas was. He appeared to be more stiff than usual. She threw her blazer onto her bed and was about to make her way towards him, but due to how serious he looked, decided to sit next on the chair she had been siting on earlier. She noticed how Dean was discreetly watching her from the side, but didn't think much of it.

"I take it you got our message." Sam said as he started to walk further into the room.

Ava was about to take a seat on the chair, but she halted in her movements when Cas' came towards her. "Yes." He hurriedly answered, but his attention was then on her. His blue eyes gazed deeply into her brown eyes. "Are you alright?" The angel asked her as he thoroughly examined her for any injuries.

Ava frowned slightly due to how worried he sounded. "Cas, I'm fine." She said trying to lessen his worried state. "See?" She said doing a half spin.

Castiel wanted more than anything than to bring her into his arms. Especially since she had been near dangerous territory hours earlier. But given that they weren't alone, he thought such intimacy would cause an awkward atmosphere. So although wanting her close, Castiel managed to back off a bit. His gaze then went towards the Winchesters' who were looking at them with bemusement. Castiel disregarded their stares, but Ava couldn't. The huntress was fighting the blush that wanted to show on her cheeks. "It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said, letting Ava hear that gruff voice of his that she liked.

Momentarily forgetting what he just saw, Dean scoffed half halfheartedly. "Oh, yeah. Real lucky. What do we do with him?" He asked him as he threw the motel keys on the kitchen counter.

Castiel expression became stern. "Kill him."

Ava brown eyes widen in shock and her mouth opened a bit. Had she heard him right? Did he just suggest to kill _Jesse_? "What?" She uttered.

Dean and Sam were just as taken back by this. Sam especially. The youngest Winchester was ready to argue, but all he got to say was "Cas_―" _before the tan trench coat wearing angel spoke again.

"This child is half demon and half human." Castiel earnestly said to all of them. "But it is far more power than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the Antichrist." After he said this he took a seat on the chair Ava was going to originally sit on. Once he did though, loud obnoxious farting noises filled the room. Sam and Ava got confused expressions on their faces, while Dean fought to the urge to full on smile.

"Who put that there?" The green eyed hunter asked innocently after the farting noises ended.

Ava noticed how bashful Cas appeared to be. The angel was avoiding eye contact with all three of them. "That wasn't me." He said as pulled out the whoopee cushion from underneath him. Awkward silence then filled the air for a few seconds. It ended though when Ava finally realized that whole whoopee cushion thing had been set up as a prank. She now understood why Dean had been staring at her when she was making her way towards the chair. She turned to throw Dean a glare. "You jerk! I was going to sit there!" Her sudden yelling made whatever sort of embarrassing feeling Castiel had to go away. He moved his gaze towards all three of them now.

Dean suppressed the urge to laugh at a time like this. He instead continued to act innocent, and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that's why I put it there."

Before they continued their immature, yet some would call amusing banter, Sam spoke up. "Anyway...I don't get it, Jesse's the devil's son?" He asked getting back on track. He was severely thrown off by what Castiel had just said.

Castiel let out a sigh. "No, of course not." He threw all three hunters a pointed look. "Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The Antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war of heaven."

Now taking the whole conversation seriously, Dean frowned. "If Jesse's a demonic howitzer, what's he doing in Nebraska?"

"The demons lost him." Castiel answered back. "They can't find him, but they're looking."

"And they lost him because?" Dean drawled on.

Castiel was quick to reply. "Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons for now."

"So he's got like a force field around him." Dean replied sounding less panicked. "Well, that's great. Problem solved."

Castiel however did not feel the same way. "With Lucifer risen, this child grows stronger." He strongly voiced out loud. "Soon he will do more than just make a few toys come to life. Something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose, and then with a word this _child will _destroy the host of heaven."

That certainty shocked Ava. Jesse was that _powerful_? A innocent boy with a wild imagination would be able to do all that if Lucifer got a hold of him? _Crap_. She ran a hand through her hair as she further processed everything she had just heard.

Dean's eyes widen. "Wait, are you saying Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

Castiel gave him a firm look. "We can not allow that to happen."

"No...no." Ava vehemently shook her head. After taking everything Cas had just said, she finally spoke up. "We're not going to hurt him. Let alone kill him."

Castiel firm expression softened once he saw how affected Ava was by all this. "Ava_― " _

"Cas, we're the good guys." Sam interrupted, siding with Ava. "We don't just kill children."

Castiel didn't like the idea of hurting a child, but this _child_ was no ordinary child. He was a powerful being that would be able to destroy everything he cared about, including a special human that meant a lot to him. With this in his mind, his determination to protect Ava grew. He turned his attention towards Sam. He stood up and made his way towards him. He narrowed his eyes towards the youngest Winchester. "A year ago, you would've done whatever it took to win this war."

Sam clenched his jaw. "Things changes."

Ava wasn't the only one sensing the tension, Dean was too. He came in between the angel and the hunter who were now having some form of glare off. "Okay. Hey, look. We are not going to kill him. Alright? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So we take him to Bobby's, he'll know what to do."

"I agree to that." Ava said raising her hand. "Bobby would be able to help."

Castiel however did not agree to this. The last he wanted was for the boy to close to Ava, He sent Dean a glower. "You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town is what happens when he's happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry." He informed him, and then looked towards Ava. His anger fell when staring into her brown eyes. "Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought he could be halfway around the word."

That put a halt in Dean's plans. "So we..." He drawled on, unable to come up with a plan.

"I'll talk to him. One on one." Ava quickly offered. "I'll convince him to come with us."

Castiel immediately shook his head. "_No_." He stressed out. "Ava, you can not be anywhere near this boy."

"What? Why not?" Ava asked with a frown.

"Because he can _kill_ you." Castiel bluntly informed her.

This made a knot in Ava's stomach. "Kill me?" She questioned.

"Kill her?" Both Dean and Sam repeated at the same time. Under any other circumstances, Ava would have laughed at how funny they sounded when talking at the same time, but right now she was too focused on what Cas had just told her.

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes, kill her."

Ava frowned. "But why?"

"Because of your pure soul." Castiel explained to her. "He must have been drawn to you when you first saw him. Was he not?" He asked her and he studied closely to see her reaction. Right away did he saw how a look of realization flashed through her brown eyes. "He'll want that power your soul provides, and he'll kill you for it. Well that's if Lucifer doesn't get to him first and convinces him to help get you to him."

The more Lucifer was mentioned, the more Ava's heart raced in fear. However, she still didn't see Jesse as a threat. "No...Jesse wouldn't do that."

"So he didn't stare at you?" Castiel questioned her.

"I mean, I guess..." Ava uttered, in hopes that he would stop looking at her with that worried expression. She let out a huff though when his expression didn't change. She then threw arms in the air, exasperated. "Okay fine. So he stared at me, big whoop? That doesn't mean anything. He didn't hurt me, Cas."

"Not yet." Castiel said with a serious expression on his face. "But he stared at you because he senses your soul. The _warmth_ of it."

Ava cleared her throat. "Okay, well like I said, he didn't hurt me when I met him. If anything we got along pretty well." The huntress continued to shake away her fears. Something inside told her not to think badly of Jesse, and for some reason she trusted this feeling.

"Yeah, Cas. Me and Sam were there. She wasn't in any danger." Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Even with the green eyed hunters reassurance, Castiel's protectiveness over the huntress didn't falter. "Well I wouldn't try to have a second encounter with him." He told her with a gruff voice.

"Well that's not really up to you, is it?" Ava smartly retorted back. She let out a sigh once she realized how harsh she had just been with him. "Look, Cas. Jesse, won't hurt me. He's an innocent kid. He doesn't even know he's doing all this."

Her tone of voice, had thrown him off for a bit, but he quickly got a hold of himself. "All the reason to take precaution." Castiel firmly replied. "The boy is unaware of what he is capable of. He could _kill_ you." He stressed out in worry.

Sam was quick to add in his thoughts this time. "So then we tell him the truth." He suggested. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine, but he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him, what he is, the apocalypse, everything. He might make the right choice."

For a few seconds there Ava thought that maybe, just maybe, Cas would have agreed with Sam. But then she saw how with a hard look in eyes blue eyes, Cas leaning towards Sam. His expression dead serious. "You didn't." He reminded him, and Ava saw how Sam was losing his cool. Castiel though didn't care that he was stepping all over Sam's composure. The angel shook his head, determined. "And I can't take that chance." His blue eyes landed on Ava. "Not _again_." He said meaningfully, and without another word he disappeared from the room.

"Damn it!" Sam angrily shouted.

Ava didn't waste any time. "Come on we gotta get to Jesse first." She said already making her way towards the door. Dean and Sam were right behind her. They quickly got of the motel room and got into the Impala, and not even a minute later they were already racing towards Jesse's house.

They needed to get there first before Cas did, and they needed to talk to Jesse.

As much as Ava cared for Cas, she couldn't let him kill Jesse.

She just _couldn't_. It just didn't seem right to end a child's life. Even with a usual background like Jesse's. The boy was unaware of his history, let alone of what he was able to do with the powers he had. He was completely innocent.

The mere thought of the blue eyed tan trench coat wearing angel she cared immensely for, hurting a child of all people, made an ache within Ava's heart.

An ache that would probably never go away, if Cas actually followed though with what he said he was going to do.

* * *

_A/N: Guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. School was just very stressful and I've been dealing with a lot of constant mood swings. I feel like my mood swings is what affects my writing. I'm happy one day ready to write for you guys, and then the next day I'm down in the dumps, miserable, with no motivation whatsoever. Hopefully since it's summer and I'm no longer dealing with school work and exams, I can finally be myself again. The next chapter will be a continuation of the episode. __Anyways...thanks for those who have stuck with the story. You guys are awesome! If you have time check out my other stories. I'm writing a story for the remake of **IT. **I'm waiting for the movie to come out in September to start writing it, but I already have two chapters up for the prologue. So if you're interested, check it out. (: Till next time! XOXO._

_Check out my tumblr: ava-marie-faye_


End file.
